


the wonderlands

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Depression, Florist Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fickind of, M/M, Past Character Death, Producer Louis, Recreational Drug Use, Rich Louis, Rock and Roll, Secret Relationship, Single Parent Harry, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 134,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: "Где-то между хаосом и контролем находится страна чудес".Дочь Гарри, Энди, попадает в гёрлз-бэнд Луи. Её путь к успеху ознаменовывается борьбой, хаосом, а для Гарри — любовной интрижкой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the wonderlands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115752) by [stylinsoncity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsoncity/pseuds/stylinsoncity). 



 

«Удивительно, но первым шагом на пути к искусству является чудо. Познавая свои начала, в основе которых лежит ограниченный срок существования, вы познаёте бесконечность. Когда же вы поймёте, что прекрасное и непостижимое окружает вас повсюду, вы проникнитесь чувством свободы и будете восхищены. Именно в такие моменты рождаются песни».

_  
  
_

Джон Фриман.

  
  
**Июль 2016.**  
  
Чёрный классический костюм, влитую сидящий на нём, состоит из брюк, плотно обтягивающих ноги, и пиджака, сквозь рукава которого при каждом наклоне в сторону проступают очертания бицепсов. Посверкивающие на свету золотые запонки. Тщательно уложенные и облитые лаком волосы. Статная, уверенная походка. Гарри не следовало ожидать чего-то менее впечатляющего, однако, когда Луи Томлинсон впервые ступает за порог комнаты, являя присутствующим в ней свой облик, Стайлс и все, кто находится поблизости, в восхищении затаивают дыхание.  
  
Солнечный свет струится сквозь оконное стекло, пронизывая лучами зал совещаний; создаётся впечатление, словно они нарочно скользят по фигуре мужчины взад и вперёд, освещая её под самыми выгодными углами, превращая его всего в сияющего, пылающего огнём Адониса.  
  
Гарри резко разгибается, выпрямляясь в спине, и, обведя взглядом публику, отмечает, что все остальные делают ровно то же самое. Энди, сидящая возле него, судорожно подтягивается, чтобы ухватиться за кончик заплетённой косы, однако не нащупывает его. Они слишком долго возились над её причёской утром, чтобы уложить волосы в пучок, который ей так хотелось. Энди заключила, что он выглядит профессионально. Она беспокойно поёрзала в кресле и одарила Гарри короткой и нервной полуулыбкой.  
  
Услужливый ассистент со всех ног кидается к боссу, пододвигая чашку и наполняя её дымящимся и ароматным чёрным чаем, в то время как Луи опускается в кресло, удобно устраиваясь в нём, и окидывает взглядом собравшихся, восседающих за длинным прямоугольным столом.  
  
— Доброе утро, господа, — приветствует он присутствующих сильным звонким голосом. Уголки его губ тут же изгибаются в сдержанной, закрытой улыбке. — Благодарю вас за присутствие. Я знаю, что для некоторых из вас дорога сюда была весьма длинной.  
  
Луи делает маленький глоток и переводит дух.  
  
— Я уверен, что у вас порядочно дел, так что, смею заверить, я не задержу вас надолго. — начинает он. — На столе напротив вас лежат контракты, разработанные нашими юристами — мистером Джеком Либерманом и миссис Алекс Холт, — Луи жестом представляет публике двоих, сидящих напротив Гарри и других родителей. — Более того, ваши личные адвокаты уже успели ознакомиться с их содержанием и, — продолжает мужчина, — после совместного обсуждения условий, мы сделаем кое-какие доработки и правки, которые находим необходимыми внести.  
  
Гарри кидает быстрый взгляд на Найла, восседающего прямо возле Энди в фальшивых очках без диоптрий, приобретённых в «Ллоид», которые, по мнению ирландца, прибавляют ему солидности и делают его умнее в глазах других.  
  
— С учётом вышесказанного осмелюсь заключить, что мы сумели достичь взаимопонимания в вопросах, касающихся ответственности и обязательств с обеих сторон. Так что предлагаю вам, многоуважаемые, без дальнейших промедлений приступить к ознакомлению с документом. Прошу, — Луи жестом приглашает рассмотреть лежащие на столах папки, и Гарри осторожно открывает предоставленный ему скоросшиватель, одновременно подхватывая шариковую ручку.  
  
Любого рода контракты выбивают у него из-под ног почву и вводят его в лёгкое замешательство. Конфигурация полиграфической краски в сочетании с бумажным листом документа действует на него подобно незримому палачу, выглядя устрашающе, пугающе и обескураживающе, в точности, как и тот мужчина, чинно восседающий во главе стола, словно самый настоящий король. И сколько бы раз ему самому не приходилось проходить через эту процедуру вместе с Найлом, сколько бы раз они не беседовали на эту тему с Энди, обговаривая её вдоль и поперёк, сейчас он всё равно колеблется и мешкает, пребывая в страшной нерешительности.  
  
Другие тем временем уже ставят свои подписи. Некоторые даже успевают передать контракт дочерям. Однако последняя оставшаяся девушка не торопит отца.  
  
Гарри щёлкает ручкой один, два раза и в нерешительности вертит её между пальцами.  
  
— Пап, — еле слышно шепчет Энди в попытке привести отца в чувство.  
  
Стайлс кидает мимолётный взгляд в конец стола, тут же встречаясь со взглядом Луи. Внезапная волна страха окатывает мужчину с ног до головы: на секунду ему кажется, что шатен видит всего его насквозь и без труда может прочитать, словно открытую книгу. В попытке обуздать необъяснимое волнение Гарри делает невозмутимое лицо, полное бесстрастия; успешно или нет — сам он не видит.  
  
Губы Луи медленно расплываются в улыбке. На этот раз — в другой, непохожей на те напряжённые, усердные подрагивания мускулами в области рта, которые он пытался воспроизвести всего каких-нибудь пару минут назад. Эта другая: более мягкая, искренняя и, пожалуй, даже понимающая. Вполне возможно, что он, не видя насквозь, имеет представление о борьбе внутри родителя, и его тёплая ободряющая улыбка, которой он награждает Гарри, настолько успокаивающая, насколько того требует неразрешённое сомнение отца.  
  
Стайлс переводит взгляд обратно на контракт, на короткую чёрточку, ожидающую его подписи, и заносит над ней стержень.  
  


**†**

  
  
— Ты можешь  _поверить_  в это? — ахает Энди, с трудом дыша, широко раскрытыми глазами вглядываясь в небо. — Я — нет.  
  
Гарри тянется к галстуку, чтобы ослабить давление, вознамериваясь стянуть со своей шеи чёртову петлю. Он расстёгивает первые несколько пуговиц рубашки и с облегчением вдыхает полной грудью. Лёгкие тут же наполняются необыкновенно искушающим и, как никогда, манящим запахом никотина, который бесстыдно распространяет мужчина, курящий через дорогу. Прошёл не один месяц с тех пор, как Гарри выкурил свою последнюю сигарету, однако теперь он чувствует себя так, словно с тех пор не прошло и дня.  
  
Энди разворачивается к отцу лицом, обращая в его сторону в ошеломлении округлившиеся глаза.  
  
— Теперь ты официально звезда, — сообщает ей Гарри.  
  
Его обращение, сочетающее в себе незамысловатую игру слов, звучит странно и забавно. Он часто обращается к своей дочери подобным образом, чьё имя — Энди — является производным от Андромеды*. Замысловатое и эффектно-вычурное оно служит в своём роде отсылкой к имени её матери, которую звали Кейси, сокращённое от Кассиопеи*. С самого рождения девочки родители называли её маленькой звёздочкой, однако у Гарри никогда не было и мысли о том, что когда-нибудь Энди станет звездой в буквальном смысле этого слова.  
  
Сквозь стекло дверей Гарри непрерывно наблюдает за тем, как Найл воодушевлённо пожимает руку одному из адвокатов, присутствовавшему на приёме, что уже ступает за двойные двери на улицу, покидая центральный офис Sony. Гарри перехватывает взгляд Хорана и широко улыбается.  
  
— Теперь ты смело можешь снимать свои очки.  
  
Найл лишь подносит большой палец к носу, вжимая очки ещё плотнее в переносицу.  
  
— Ни за что не сниму, пока не окажемся в салоне машины.  
  
— Поверь, для создания образа тебе было бы вполне достаточно одного лишь костюма. Ты и так выглядишь не иначе как самый настоящий юрист или правовед, — заявляет Гарри, поднося руку к отвороту пиджака Найла и отряхивая с его лацкана невидимые пылинки.  
  
— Брось, всё выглядит так, будто я закончил все приготовления только вчера, — тут же спорит ирландец, на что Гарри лишь раздражённо фыркает.  
  
— Так что, мы едем выпить по пинте пива или нет?  
  
— Да, — утвердительно отвечает Найл, по-приятельски хлопая друга по плечу. — По лицу вижу, что тебе бы это сейчас не помешало.  
  
— Пчёлка, — зовёт Гарри дочку. — Пойдём с нами.  
  
Слева поднимается переполох, после чего слышатся неистовые, суетливые возгласы. Гарри давно заметил группу людей, образовавших небольшую толпу неподалёку, однако не мог сообразить, кто они такие, ровно до тех самых пор, пока они не поднимают над головами камеры. Слышится треск затворов объективов, после чего пространство озаряют ослепившие на мгновение, словно фейерверк, но тут же затухнувшие вспышки. Замершие на тротуаре прохожие устремляют свой взгляд на стеклянные двери у входа в здание, где крепкий, здоровый секьюрити вытягивает руку в попытке заслонить ею проход журналистам. На улицу стремительно выходит Луи с тёмными очками-авиаторами на глазах и низко опущенной головой.  
  
— Луи! — выкрикивают папарацци. — Луи! Посмотри сюда! Луи, приятель, ты только что подписал контракт с первой основанной тобой группой! Как насчёт небольшой улыбки?  
  
Луи даже не удостаивает их взглядом. «И мог ли он вообще?» — размышляет Гарри, когда всё вокруг так и полыхает от ослепительных вспышек, когда стены кругом сотрясаются от шума, издаваемого снующими взад и вперёд журналистами? Второй телохранитель распахивает перед бизнесменом дверь в чёрный с блестящим покрытием автомобиль, припаркованный прямо напротив троих, позволяя Луи проскользнуть внутрь. Дверь за мужчиной захлопывается, и машина сдвигается с места.  
  
Гарри обращает свой взгляд к Найлу и обнаруживает его застывшим с точно таким же выражением лица, как и у него самого: изумлённым и обескураженным. На первый раз с них хватит шоу и ярких впечатлений.  
  
— Пиво? — вопросительно приподнимает бровь Найл.  
  
— Пиво, — кивает, соглашаясь, Гарри.  
  


**†**

  
  
Энди опускает чипс в кружку и, обмакнув его в напитке, снимает с корневого пива** пенку, прежде чем отправить его в рот.  
  
— Ты можешь в это поверить? — бормочет она с набитым ртом, по большей части обращаясь к самой себе. Энди в конце концов распускает свои длинные кудрявые волосы из пучка и забирает их назад при помощи солнцезащитных очков со стёклами в форме сердец. Её блестящие от блеска губы приоткрываются, чтобы пропустить в рот второй ломтик жареного картофеля, однако, не донеся до них лакомство, Энди в миллионный раз за день шепчет:  
  
— У меня до сих пор в голове не укладывается.  
  
Гарри кидает взгляд на Найла, который вместо того, чтобы ответить, подносит ко рту уже второй по счёту стакан, наполненный пенящимся напитком. На мобильный кудрявого, лежащий на деревянном столе, приходит уведомление об смс. Гарри читает сообщение, ожидающее его, и стремительно поворачивает голову в сторону входа в заведение. Сестра находит его взглядом, только очутившись на пороге паба, и, помахав рукой, направляется к троице.  
  
— Джеммс, только не говори, что это подарочный пакет, — просит Гарри, поднимаясь со стула, чтобы крепко обнять сестру.  
  
— Это всего-навсего небольшой презент, — отмахивается она.  
  
— Да брось, — стонет Найл. — Мы же просили — никаких подарков.  
  
— Ты принесла мне подарок? — ахает Энди.  
  
— Это  _маленькая безделушка_ , — повторяет Джемма, крепко прижимая к себе Энди. Заключив девушку в крепкие объятия, она обхватывает её голову руками, прижимая свои ладони к её щекам. — Я так горжусь тобой, детка.  
  
Энди усмехается, забирая у неё из рук пакет.  
  
— Я могу посмотреть, что там?  
  
— Только когда я вернусь с пивом. Не хочу ничего пропустить, — просит Джемма и, опустив сумку на стул, направляется к барной стойке. По-прежнему одетая в рабочую форму она выглядит слишком уставшей, как и во все другие дни, когда Гарри встречается с ней. Работа школьным учителем и воспитание своего собственного ребенка сделали бы то же самое с любым другим человеком.  
  
— Ведь мы просили — никаких подарков, — снова бормочет Найл, на что Гарри успокаивающе похлопывает его по руке.  
  
— Не вини себя.  
  
— Да, Найл, всё  _замечательно_ , — заверяет того Энди. — Мы и без того знаем, что ты безработный скупердяй.  
  
Найл набирает в руку полную горсть чипсов, делая вид, будто собирается кинуть их в Энди. Гарри легонько щипает друга и бросает в его сторону свирепый взгляд.  
  
— Я мыл голову только сегодня утром, — строго предупреждает он. Их последняя битва за столом завершается тем, что кленовый сироп прилипает к кудрям Гарри на весь оставшийся день.  
  
Энди шумно отхлёбывает глоток из кружки, с вызовом сверкая взглядом в сторону другого конца стола. Они разберутся с этим позднее, вечером размазав друг друга в матче FIFA — игре, которая к любому поводу будет как нельзя кстати. Джемма возвращается с тяжёлым вздохом и сетом из пинт на подносе.  
  
— Давай, — разрешает она. — Я готова.  
  
Энди запускает руку в подарочный пакет, извлекая на свет коробку из-под ювелирного изделия.  
  
Найл снова возмущённо трясет головой:  
  
— Маленькая безделушка, — передразнивает ирландец.  
  
Джеммс красноречиво стреляет глазами в его сторону, тут же спеша вернуть взгляд на Энди, откидывающую крышку коробочки.  
  
— Чёрт, мне  _нравится_  это, — немедля восклицает та с жаром.  
  
— Что там? — любопытно спрашивает Найл, склоняясь ближе.  
  
Энди вынимает из коробки золотую цепочку и подносит её выше к свету. Блестящий кулон, украшенный аккуратными, отделанными маленькими драгоценными камнями-крылышками, плавно покачивается в воздухе.  
  
Пчела для Пчёлки.  
  
Когда Энди едва появилась на свет и начала надувать из слюней пузыри, забрызгивая ими всё вокруг, Кейси прозвала её «моей маленькой Пчёлкой», и это ласковое прозвище осталось за малышкой даже после того, как матери не стало. Однажды, много лет назад, Энди пришла к Гарри со своей гитарой в руке и сыграла для него один аккорд, нечаянно залезая большим пальцем на лад и перекрывая им последнюю струну, отчего та глухо задребезжала. Девочка стояла и смотрела на папу широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Я жужжу! — воскликнула она, словно одержимая. С тех самых пор « _жужжать_ » для них навсегда стало синонимом «играть на гитаре».  
  
— Ты можешь открыть его, — сообщает Джемма, поднося ко рту стакан. — Это медальон.  
  
От удивления у Энди перехватывает дыхание.  
  
—  _Правда?_  
  
Она принимается неуклюже возиться с кулоном, пока наконец не раскрывает его. Внутри нет фотографии — всего-навсего небольшая надпись.  
  
— Здесь написано: «Кайфуй»***, — звонко смеётся она. — Ох, как же мне это нравится.  
  
— Это от всей нашей семьи, — заявляет Джеммс. — Включая твоего папу.  
  
Гарри бросает выразительный взгляд в её сторону, впрочем, тут же оставленный сестрой без внимания. Энди обращает к отцу свой сияющий от счастья взгляд, и тот тут же понимает, что придётся подыграть. Он не пожертвовал ни копейки на покупку подарка. Он даже не знал его стоимости, хотя и имел весьма смелые догадки. На его личные деньги покупалось мороженое, новая одежда или музыкальные диски, как тогда, так и теперь. Но на подарки — никогда, насколько бы сильно не хотелось ему самому.  
  
Энди осторожно кладёт подвеску в его ладонь.  
  
— Наденешь? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Конечно, — тут же соглашается Гарри.  
  
Украшение ложится на грудь, когда всё заканчивается. Медальон удачно сочетается с подвеской, которая уже была на ней — крестик матери. Энди восторженно перебирает пчёлку между пальцами.  
  
— Он идеален. Я никогда не сниму его.  
  
Джемма устало улыбается.  
  
— Отлично. Хочу видеть его на тебе на обложке Роллинг Стоунз.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, да, — отвечает Энди. — Может, не в ближайшее время, но когда я стану сольным исполнителем — абсолютно точно. И теперь я на шаг ближе к своей цели.  
  
Гарри устало вздыхает.  
  
— Прекрати говорить о соло, ты только что стала частью группы. Это неправильный расклад.  
  
— Но ведь это чистейшая правда, — безапелляционно заявляет она. — Это небольшой привал, всего лишь временный.  
  
Гарри приказывает себе отставить в сторону разговоры и перестать пытаться образумить, но прекрасно понимает, что у него никогда не выйдет. Сдавшись со словами «доедай чипсы», он одним глотком допивает своё пиво.  
  


**†**

  
  
Впервые он вложил гитару в руки дочери, когда ей было пять. Кейси не раз в шутку уверяла, что если Джимми Хендрикс начал занятия в пятнадцать, то и их ребёнок может свернуть горы, если начнёт заниматься как можно раньше. Это оставалось шуткой долгое время. Однако мать Гарри настаивала на том, что у каждого ребёнка должен быть талант, и он, в свою очередь, не мог вообразить себе ничего лучше, чем музыка. Впрочем, это так и должно было остаться талантом. Но никогда не стать карьерой.  
  
Энди приняла гитару из рук отца, словно хрупкую хрустальную вазу. Она с благоговением провела ладонью по деревянному грифу Les Paul, обводя и поглаживая струны. Инструмент поведал все секреты, что ей нужно было знать. В десять она играла так же хорошо, как и Гарри. В пятнадцать она играла лучше.  
  
И вот в шестнадцать она уже сидит в студии, окружённая тремя другими девочками, в метрах, словно океан, разделяющих их от Гарри и других родителей в импровизированном зале, что пришли посмотреть, как будет проходить первая репетиция. Гарри никогда ещё не чувствовал себя так далеко от своего ребёнка. «Какой же ты всё-таки  _беспокойный_ , », — временами дивится ему Энди. Пожалуй, он действительно слишком сильно привязан к ней. Сестра непрестанно твердит то же самое. Склонный к излишнему беспокойству он воспринимает разлуку чрезвычайно болезненно, силясь ухватиться за малейший повод, чтобы не отпускать Энди. Однако теперь Гарри не за что цепляться, и ему не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как положиться на здравый ум. Он невообразимо сильно волнуется, и, судя по тому, как Энди судорожно цепляется за свою косу, она тоже нервничает.  
  
Он вынимает из кармана телефон и, набрав короткое: «Ты замечательно справляешься!», отправляет Энди.  
  
Она читает сообщение и переводит на него подозрительный взгляд хитро прищуренных глаз, смешно морща нос. Энди поспешно отправляет ответ и откладывает телефон в сторону.  
  
«Мы ещё даже не начинали», — прочитал Гарри.  
  
Она делает дельное замечание. Ибо его беспокойство всегда вытесняет логику.  
  
Гарри мельком пробегается взглядом по присутствующим родителям, один из которых уже какое-то время внимательно разглядывает его самого. Девушка улыбается и протягивает ему руку для рукопожатия через узкий проход между их стульями.  
  
— Я Рейчел. Похоже, мы с вами ещё не знакомы, — начинает она с улыбкой.  
  
Гарри обхватывает её руку.  
  
— Гарри, — представляется он. — Приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Вы с Энди, так ведь?  
  
— Да, — улыбается он. — А вы — мама Роуз?  
  
— Вообще-то, сестра.  
  
Он мог бы догадаться и сам. С первого взгляда без труда можно определить, что она, в принципе, не может быть матерью взрослой семнадцатилетней девушки. С другой стороны, многие на его месте наверняка могли бы сделать ту же ошибку.  
  
— Сперва я тоже подумала, что вы брат Энди, — успокаивает Рейчел, словно прочитав его мысли. — Вы с ней могли бы запросто сойти за двойняшек.  
  
— Возможно, мне стоит отвечать людям, что так и есть, — замечает Гарри. — Пожалуй, я только обманываю себя.  
  
Рейчел широко улыбается.  
  
— Ещё не поздно начать прямо сейчас. Обещаю, что никому не выдам правду.  
  
Их внимание неожиданно привлекает стремительно распахнувшаяся дверь напротив. В студию входит Луи, а следом за ним — вереница неизвестных людей. В одном из них Гарри узнаёт музыкального продюсера Родни Джеркинса, известного певца, работавшего совместно с Бейонсе и Марайей Керри. Остальных он не видел прежде.  
  
Девочки, сидящие перед ними, напряжённо вытягиваются в струнку. Энди распускает косу. Сидящая по левую руку от неё Роуз, белокурая гитаристка, наоборот, забирает волосы в высокий хвост. Слева от Энди сидит Кендра, барабанщица, которая только теперь решает снять с себя солнечные очки, нацепляя их на тёмные волосы. И наконец Мерси, бас-гитаристка, с медово-каштановым цветом волос, в панике сгрызшая ногти едва ли не под корень во время мучительного ожидания.  
  
Луи минует собравшихся, не удостаивая вниманием, и с широкой улыбкой направляется к девушкам.  
  
— Доброе утро, девочки, — его сильный голос звонко отдаётся от стен, одновременно звуча мягко каким-то неведомым для Гарри образом.  
  
Девушки в разнобой приветствуют его, каждая на свой лад.  
  
— Я счастлив видеть вас здесь, свежими, отдохнувшими и готовыми приступить к работе, — продолжает Луи. — Мы надеемся на продуктивный день. Сегодня больше внимания будет уделено основам, чтобы вы поближе познакомились друг с другом, и мы узнали вас лучше. Также нам будет необходимо пройтись по общей информации и ввести вас в курс дела. Мне бы хотелось, что бы вы как можно скорее начали приобщаться к музыкальному стилю и предпочтениям других. Очень надеюсь, что в скором времени вы почувствуете себя командой, ибо только после этого вы сможете стать  _группой_.  
  
Гарри подаётся вперёд, опираясь локтями о колени.  
  
Луи с энтузиазмом хлопает в ладоши.  
  
— Мы начнём с небольшого знакомства.  
  
Первая «репетиция» не похожа на репетицию вообще. Впрочем, процесс знакомства весьма утомителен даже для Гарри, который по большей части то и дело завязывает разговор с одним из родителей. Один раз он отлучается на пару минут, чтобы сделать короткий звонок маме насчёт совместного ужина и кофе, после чего возвращается в студию, где Энди уже вытаскивает из чехла гитару, перекидывая блестящий серебром ремешок инструмента через голову. Он занимает своё прежнее место и наблюдает, как девочки готовятся к игре.  
  
— У меня вопрос.  
  
Это Роуз. Когда она разворачивается лицом к Луи и Джеркинсу, её светлый хвостик, словно кнут, разрезает воздух, в точности, как и её, на удивление резкий, пронзительный голос. Все смотрят в её сторону, не отводя глаз, и, как может догадаться Гарри, это именно то, что она хочет.  
  
— Если я правильно понимаю, каждой из нас отведена определённая роль. Барабанщица. Басистка. Вокалистка. И я — гитаристка. Ведь так? — спрашивает Роуз.  
  
Луи напряжённо сводит брови на переносице.  
  
— Да, всё верно.  
  
— Я бы хотела уточнить этот вопрос, поскольку у нас вдруг появилось две гитары.  
  
Энди отрывает взгляд от струн своего Les Paul, и Гарри вновь слегка наклоняется вперёд, наблюдая за тем, как между её бровями образуются складки. Всё в студии застыло в напряжении.  
  
— На настоящий момент у нас ещё остаётся ряд вещей, над которыми мы продолжаем работать, — говорит Луи после короткого вздоха. — Ты права: изначально планировалось, что у каждой в группе будет своё место. Однако все из вас прекрасно поют, а на гитаре умеешь играть не только ты одна.  
  
Кое-кто из родителей вновь приступает к обсуждению новой информации. Но Рейчел рядом с ним не роняет ни слова; Гарри, впрочем, и не ожидает от неё сейчас каких-то реплик.  
  
— Значит ли это, что ведущее место вокалистки снова свободно? — продолжает Роуз, и студия вновь погружается в тишину. Гарри прикусывает губу, памятью возвращаясь к разговору прошлым вечером.  
  
  
 _— Ты знаком с Роуз, гитаристкой? Она недолюбливает меня, — начинает Энди. — Я более чем уверена в этом.  
  
— С чего бы? — интересуется он, смахивая опавшие листья и лепестки цветов с поверхности рабочего стола в мусорное ведро. Наводя порядок, они избавляются от ассортимента по меньшей мере целой цветочной лавки, прежде чем ложатся в кровать. Время до последнего тянется неимоверно медленно, с каждым часом всё больше приближая их к утру следующего дня, дня официального начала её звёздной, музыкальной карьеры.  
  
— Это не важно, — тихо отвечает она.  
  
— Эй, — вновь обращается к ней Гарри. — Ты ведь знаешь, как действовать? Несмотря ни на что?  
  
Энди поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается.  
  
— Делать музыку, а не играть в войну.  
  
— Именно._  
  
  
Конечно же,  _теперь_ , когда эта вострая девчонка пытается отобрать у Энди её роль, ему сложно вернуть прежнее самообладание. Сложно сохранять спокойствие и делать из себя поборника мира, когда его дочь мёртвой хваткой цепляется за гриф своей гитары не от одной лишь злости, но и от страха. Она не умеет открыто противостоять или выяснять отношения, так же, впрочем, как и он. Кейси бы сразу с головой окунулась в конфликт. Гарри же всегда старается вникнуть в суть и найти наиболее быстрый путь его разрешения. Энди находится где-то посередине между тем и другим.  
  
— Не совсем, — вновь начинает Луи. Очередная длинная пауза. — Роль главного вокалиста… по-прежнему остаётся за Энди.  
  
— А главной гитаристки? — не отступает Роуз.  
  
Луи одаривает её бесхитростным взглядом.  
  
— Мы думали также отдать её Энди, — осторожно подытоживает он.  
  
— И вы полагаете, что это честно? — громко интересуется Рэйчел, не выдерживая.  
  
Гарри напрягается и ловит загнанный взгляд прикусившей губу Энди, обращённый к нему. Он делает глубокий вдох и выдох ртом через приоткрытые губы, призывая её сделать то же самое. И она делает.  
  
Луи всем корпусом разворачивается на стуле к Рэйчел. И даже с такого дальнего расстояния Гарри видит, насколько сильно стиснуты его челюсти, и как твёрд его подбородок.  
  
— Это не должно быть честно. Это должно быть эффектно и выгодно, — отрезает он, разворачиваясь обратно лицом к девочкам. Рэйчел откидывается обратно на спинку стула с униженным, оскорблённым видом. Сказать по правде, её состояние сейчас более чем оправдано, и она имеет на него полное право. И Гарри отпускает только тогда, когда он видит её эмоции.  
  
— Когда же мы наконец начнём играть и выясним, кто на что способен по-настоящему, у нас сформируется более конкретное представление о том, кому и где лучше быть. Я знаю, вам нужно многое переосмыслить, однако помните, что любое решение, принятое нами, позволит каждой из вас раскрыться с лучшей стороны. Я обещаю вам, что ни одна не будет оставлена в стороне, и ни одна не будет чувствовать себя лишней или бесполезной. Мне нужно, чтобы вы доверяли мне. Каждая из вас, — Луи мечет взгляд в сторону родителей, тот медленно проходится по Рэйчел, замирая на Гарри и незаметно вспыхивая.  
  
Со вздохом мужчина переводит взгляд на Джеркинса.  
  
— Ладно. На сегодня достаточно разговоров. Предлагаю пробежаться по некоторым композициям.  
  
И это ужасно.  
  
На протяжении всей репетиции Энди и Роуз пытаются перепеть друг друга при любой возможности, ввергая в недоумение всех присутствующих. Луи немедленно приходится прервать их исполнение. Он просит спеть акапелла, однако даже тогда они пытаются превзойти и вытеснить одна другую. После короткого перерыва Рэйчел выносит для себя решение пересесть к другому родителю, и Гарри подозревает, что их короткое общение подошло к концу. Всё оставшееся время их мучительной открытой репетиции Гарри проводит, уронив голову в руки и не отнимая ладоней ото лба. До конца репетиции остаётся целых полчаса, когда Луи милостиво прекращает её раньше положенного срока.  
  


**†**

  
  
— Так что, — нежно воркует Энн, мать Гарри, мягко массируя плечи Энди. — Как прошла первая репетиция?  
  
— Отвратительно, — отрывисто заключает та, уклоняясь от подробного ответа.  
  
Гарри бросает в сторону матери взгляд, полный смущения.  
  
— Я, кажется, просил тебя не касаться этой темы в разговоре, — напоминает он ей, наклоняясь, чтобы запечатлеть приветственный поцелуй на щеке Энн. — Я недвусмысленным образом попросил тебя об этом по телефону.  
  
— Как я могу молчать, Гарри, когда только что состоялся первый день у моей любимой внучки как у профессионального музыканта? — возмущённо интересуется она. — Я ожидала услышать от вас хорошие новости.  
  
— Прости, что приходится разочаровывать, — извиняется Гарри и поднимает в воздух бумажный пакет. — Я купил вино, чтобы подмазаться.  
  
Энн ласково гладит его по щеке с обрисовавшейся ямочкой, забирая пакет из рук и закрывая за ними деревянную входную дверь. Один из котов подбирается к ногам Гарри, начиная тереться о его голень. Другие же его собратья, по всей видимости, сидят, попрятавшись по углам огромного дома, в котором прошло счастливое детство Гарри. Зайдя на кухню, он сейчас же направляется к Джемме, целуя её в обе щеки.  
  
— В чём дело? — с беспокойством спрашивает она, стреляя глазами в сторону свернувшейся на подоконнике Энди с другой кошкой, прижатой к её груди.  
  
— Ненавижу говорить такое, но оказалось, что одна девочка из группы самая настоящая сволочь, неприятная во всех отношениях, — отвечает Стайлс.  
  
—  _Гарри_ , — возмущённо шипит Энн.  
  
Губы Энди трогает слабая улыбка, хоть её взгляд и остаётся по-прежнему обращённым во двор сквозь оконное стекло, что в каплях дождя.  
  
— Это чистейшая правда, — продолжает Гарри. — И чтобы описать её, других слов не существует. В точности грёбаная Регина Джордж.  
  
Его мама наливает полный стакан вина. Гарри делает один большой глоток, осторожно подходя к подоконнику. Он поднимает ноги Энди и шлёпается на место прямо возле неё, укладывая их себе на колени.  
  
— Исключать из группы её уже слишком поздно? — спрашивает Джемма, усаживаясь возле них на высокий табурет. Её ноги свободно болтаются в воздухе подобно маятнику.  
  
— Думаю, да, — отвечает Гарри, протягивая свой бокал Энди. Та делает несколько небольших глотков и отдаёт вино обратно в руки отцу.  
  
— Но, — заявляет он, обращаясь не к Джемме, а уже к самой девочке, — мы ведь не дадим ей дорваться до нас, да? Музыка, а не война.  
  
Энди смотрит на Гарри в ответ, её губы дрожат.  
  
— Эй, Пчёлка, — зовёт её Джеммс.  
  
Энди поднимает на тётю взгляд.  
  
— И каково это — работать с самим Луи Томлинсоном? — спрашивает та, укладывая подбородок на сложенные руки.  
  
Энди вновь улыбается.  
  
— Он отпадный.  
  
— Он чудной, — парирует Гарри, потягивая вино.  
  
— Ты единственный, кто так считает, — бормочет Энди.  
  
— Я прочёл о нём пару статей, — возражает он. — Только представьте: он владеет огромным, небывалых размеров домом и сумасшедшими денежными суммами, и, несмотря на это, он по-прежнему одинок. Ни жены. Ни друзей.  
  
—  _Жена_? — потрясённо переспрашивает Джемма, и её рот даже приоткрывается от удивления. — Неужели ты думаешь, что он натурал?  
  
— Возможно? Почём мне знать, — отвечает ей Гарри. — Это лично моя точка зрения. Никто совершенно ничего не знает, потому что он никогда не состоял в  _отношениях_. Похоже, что у него вообще нет никакой личной жизни.  
  
— У всех есть приватная жизнь, — присоединяется к разговору Энн, вынимая из духовки запеканку и откладывая в сторону прихватки. — Просто некоторые предпочитают её скрывать.  
  
— Нельзя в этом винить, — подхватывает Гарри, осушая бокал до дна. — Если бы он попросил, я бы и сам стал его любовником.  
  
—  _Не-е-ет_ , — стонет Энди. — Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! Ты не будешь с ним заигрывать или ещё что-нибудь в этом духе. Все и так меня уже возненавидели. Если они заподозрят, что между вами есть какая-то связь, всё станет в миллион раз хуже.  
  
— По-моему, ты немного драматизируешь, — бормочет Гарри, поднимая в воздух большой и указательный пальцы и с прищуром заглядывая в щелочку между ними. — Совсем капельку.  
  
— Пообещай мне, что не будешь с ним флиртовать или, упаси боже, давать свой номер телефона, — требует Энди.  
  
— Послушать тебя, так я и вовсе веду себя не иначе, как отчаявшийся холостяк. Я обижен.  
  
— Ты  _и так_  отчаявшийся холостяк, — тычет в него пальцем дочь. — Никаких обид.  
  
— Ой-ой-ой, — причитает Джемма. — Кажется, пришло время для очередного бокала вина.  
  
— Ты ранила моё сердце, — говорит он Энди, театрально хватаясь рукой за грудь.  
  
— Пожалуйста, папа, обещай мне, — просит Энди. — К Луи Томлинсону лучше не соваться.  
  
— Я же в шутку, — говорит Гарри, спуская её ноги вниз со своих коленей, и встаёт. — Как я уже успел упомянуть, он слишком странный и загадочный. Привлекательный? Определённо. Но таинственный и непонятный. Поверь мне. Я ни капли не заинтересован.  
  
Суета в прихожей спасает его от дальнейших разговоров. Он вновь наполняет свой бокал вином, в то время как в кухню проходят его отец, Робин, с двухгодовалым ребёнком Джеммы в своих руках, и её парень следом за ними. Гарри и оставшиеся члены семьи тепло приветствуют вошедших, после чего кудрявый подхватывает маленького племянника, Альфи, на руки.  
  
— Вот я и нашёл того, кто по-настоящему любит меня, — бормочет Гарри малышу в макушку, чмокая того в щёку. Он бросает в сторону Энди косой взгляд.  
  
— Почему ты не можешь стать такой же маленькой вновь?  
  
— Потому что теперь я певица.  
  
Гарри улыбается, начиная кружить вокруг вместе с племянником на руках.  
  
— Вот те раз, — шутливо обращается к ней он, подмигивая. — Тогда почему у нас ещё не играет музыка?  
  
Энди подходит к проигрывателю и начинает, как и обычно, с Принца. Энн принимается раскачиваться в такт музыке, продолжая разрезать запеканку. Джемма садится за стол и начинает мычать мелодию. Энди поёт, играя на невидимой гитаре.  
  
Вскоре всё семейство Стайлс в полном составе приступает к ужину, не переставая общаться на тему политики и грядущих перемен, сопровождая беседу громким смехом. На какое-то время группа и даже Луи Томлинсон забываются.  
  


**†**

  
  
Да будет известно, что у Луи Томлинсона занимает всего одну репетицию и полтора часа, чтобы найти нужный ритм.  
  
Они переходят в другую комнату с более естественным светом, словно это вдохновит группу на перемирие. На Луи надеты светлые джинсы, серая футболка и чёрная бини. Учитывая обещание, которое Гарри дал Энди, он не пялится на него дольше двух секунд (трёх, если ему что-то не нравится). Суть в том, что Луи одет и полностью готов к серьёзному процессу, но спустя час репетиции они так ни к чему и не приходят.  
  
— Достаточно, — внезапно говорит он, поднимая руку.  
  
Девушки перестают играть. Гарри нарушает правило не смотреть постоянно на Луи и задерживает дыхание, как и все остальные в комнате.  
  
Кроме Роуз, конечно.  
  
— Почему бы вам не дать мне свой инструмент, и я покажу, что хороша? — говорит она. — Что я лучше.  
  
Гарри издаёт, как он считает, маленький звук неверия, но замечает, как Рейчел смотрит на него, сидя неподалёку. Луи начинает массировать виски. Рейчел пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы встать и заговорить.  
  
— Каждая из них заслуживает шанса показать, на что способна, — произносит она, скрещивая руки, как и её сестра. — Глупо, что всё это приняло форму соревнования. Но если это соревнование, привнесите немного конкуренции. Перестаньте заставлять их работать вместе, когда вы уже настроили их друг против друга.  
  
Несколько родителей согласно кивают головой. Всё это время Луи стоит к ним спиной с рукой на лбу.  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон, — говорит Рейчел. — Как вы собираетесь сделать из них группу?  
  
Луи оборачивается.  
  
— Уйдите.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются. Вся комната погружается в молчание. Взгляды Луи и Рейчел прикованы друг к другу.  
  
— Вообще, — говорит Луи. — Не только сейчас.  
  
Он смотрит и на девушек, и на родителей.  
  
— Вот как это работает, когда вы входите в эту комнату, в это здание, в моё здание. Дети ли они вам, сёстры — не имеет значения. Но когда они здесь, они — моя группа. И каждое решение здесь принимаю я. Давайте начистоту: вы все здесь зрители и только. Вы не делаете предположений. Вы не ставите условий. Вы не начинаете драму и обсуждение, — он смотрит прямо на Рейчел, когда говорит это. — Если вы беспокоитесь об их успехе, — он указывает на девушек, — позвольте мне делать свою работу. Потому что это моя работа, не ваша.  
  
Никто не произносит ни слова. Гарри не знает, дышит ли кто-то вообще. Энди смотрит на него, и он расширяет глаза.  
  
— Теперь можете уйти. Все вы, — говорит Луи, пробегая взглядом по родителям и встречаясь с ними глазами. Когда он встречается взглядом с Гарри, такое ощущение, что температура падает под напором морозного голубого.  
  
Рейчел, видимо, не знает, когда уходить.  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон-  
  
— Я не буду повторять, — отрезает Луи. Он поворачивается к грузному мужчине в углу комнаты, который, как думает Гарри, является его личным охранником, и говорит: — Проследи, чтобы они все дошли до лифтов.  
  
Охранник делает шаг вперёд, указывая на дверь, словно они не знают, где та находится. Все начинают подниматься. Гарри встаёт, приковывая глаза к голове Луи. Какой раздражающей бы ни была Рейчел, в этот момент Гарри чувствует к Луи неприязнь.  
Гарри не всегда ведёт себя идеально, но когда это происходит, ему хочется, чтобы его признавали за это, а не наказывали. То, что его сравнили с Рейчел после того, как он тихо сидел всё утро, он никогда не забудет.  
  
Он машет рукой Энди на прощание и посылает последний взгляд мистеру Томлинсону.  
  


**†**

  
  
Трой ставит чашку с чаем и свежий золотистый круассан на рабочий стол Гарри, когда от них ещё исходит горячий пар.  
  
— Расскажи мне о нём. Какой он?  
  
— Он немного козёл, — сразу же говорит Гарри, ставя новую вазу в раковину. — Это всё, что тебе нужно знать.  
  
С поворотом краника холодная вода начинает заполнять вазу, пока Стайлс подносит чашку с чаем ко рту. До этого времени ему удается избегать данной темы, но никто ещё не давал ему шанса выговориться по поводу Луи, и сейчас слова льются из него бесконечным потоком.  
  
— Он немного надменный и не хочет выслушивать предложения, что, как мне кажется, является его правом. Не то чтобы он был не прав. Но, — Гарри сужает глаза, — то, как он разговаривал со всеми, словно привык распоряжаться другими людьми. Он заставил всех родителей покинуть репетицию, знаешь? А два дня назад я получил письмо, в котором было сказано, что нам не позволено возвращаться.  
  
Трой вздрагивает.  
  
— Это была вина той женщины? Супер Сучки?  
  
— Так её называет Энди? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Не только так, — отвечает Трой, улыбаясь.  
  
Гарри смеётся, переставляя наполненную вазу из раковины на стол.  
  
— Технически это была её вина, если кому и следовало уйти, то лишь ей.  
  
Трой откусывает круассан, к которому Гарри не притронулся.  
  
— Но что насчёт того, как он великолепен? Как потрясающе он выглядит вблизи?  
  
Гарри усмехается.  
  
— Я не особо к нему приближался. Но думаю, что фотографии не отдают ему должное. В любом случае это уже не важно. Он разрушил это для меня. Я даже не могу эстетически оценить его, потому что он разрушил это.  
  
Звенит колокольчик магазина. Трой спрыгивает со стола, когда клиентка заходит через стеклянную дверь. Это женщина с красными волосами, которая часто к ним приходит. Гарри достаточно удачлив иметь независимых клиентов, тех, которые приходят каждую неделю за пучком подсолнухов или удобрениями для растений и не просят помощи. Хотя это иногда изнуряет, когда он в магазине один, и ему не с кем поговорить.  
  
Как и ожидалось, женщина начинает просматривать букеты, которые у них есть, послав лишь крошечную улыбку Гарри. Он возвращается к вазе, которую готовит для посылки.  
  
— Что Энди думает о нём? — спрашивает Трой.  
  
На секунду Гарри не понимает, о чём они говорят, его мысли бродят где-то далеко. Ставя несколько гортензий в вазу, он отвечает:  
  
— Она обожает его, и я думаю, он относится к ней точно так же. Помимо того, что он хочет сделать её главной солисткой и гитаристкой, ты бы видел, как он смотрел на неё во время прослушивания. Словно она уже звезда. Другие девушки думают, что она любимица, потому что, очевидно, так и есть. Лишь после двух репетиций.  
  
— Он кажется мне умным человеком, — говорит Трой.  
  
— Думаю, так и есть, — мямлит Гарри, зажимая стебелёк подсолнуха между губами. Он меняет местами несколько других цветов и ставит подсолнух туда, куда тот подходит больше всего. Он улыбается законченной работе: простое сочетание подсолнухов, гортензий и трёх белых пионов.  
  
Со вздохом он продолжает:  
  
— До тех пор, пока он не облажается с ней, мне всё равно.  
  
Он бросает взгляд на женщину, которая всё ещё прогуливается по магазину. Не выглядит так, словно она его слышит. Он передаёт вазу Трою.  
  
— Давай упакуем. Её нужно доставить до полудня.  
  
Трой убирает вазу со стола. Женщина подходит к кассе со своим букетом.  
  
— Милый выбор, — говорит ей Гарри.  
  
Она тепло улыбается.  
  
— Я хотела что-то поярче моего прошлого букета. Здесь у меня всего лишь красные розы и гортензия.  
  
— На следующей неделе нам доставят свежие жёлтые хризантемы, — говорит Гарри. — Может, я смогу тогда совместить их с красными розами для вас. Это будет более яркая комбинация.  
  
— Сначала посмотрим, как долго они протянут, — улыбаясь, отвечает женщина. Она вынимает карточку, и Гарри берёт её. Он передаёт чек для подписи, пока заворачивает букет в целлофановый пакет.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришли, — мило говорит Гарри, когда она берёт букет.  
  
Женщина на секунду замирает.  
  
— Я недавно прочитала статью в The Sun о вашей дочери, — говорит она. — Поздравляю вас обоих.  
  
Гарри ошеломлённо смотрит на неё. Он сглатывает, заставляя свой язык вспомнить, что тот должен делать.  
  
— Спасибо вам огромное, — отвечает он, улыбаясь. — Я передам ей, что у неё есть поддержка.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — добавляет женщина. — Хорошего дня.  
  
— И вам.  
  
Он смотрит, как она уходит, и опирается на стол, беря чашку с чаем в руки для ещё одного глотка.  
  
Трой возвращается секунду спустя.  
  
— Грузовик загружен. Я доставлю заказ, а потом на учебу, — говорит он. — Увидимся днём, Эйч.  
  
— Повеселись, — отвечает Гарри. Спустя несколько секунд он остаётся один.  
  
Он всегда один. Ему нравится думать, что вокруг него много людей, но все они заняты чем-то своим. Трой, его единственный работник, также является студентом. Найл неустанно работает, чтобы стать адвокатом, каким и мечтал. Джемма занята. Мама занята. И его единственная дочь стоит на пороге славы.  
  
Он проводит свои дни от рассвета до заката в окружении цветов и выпечки, что, очевидно, не является ужасной жизнью. Цветы и выпечка не разговаривают. Тишина оставляет слишком много времени для глубоких мыслей. В последнее время это мысли о его ребёнке. И вопросы, на которых нет ответа.  
  
Например, что ему делать, когда больше незнакомцев придут, чтобы познакомиться с его дочерью? Что, если не все из них окажутся добрыми? Что ему делать, когда слава полностью обрушится на его единственного ребёнка?  
  
Он оборачивается и смотрит в зеркало, которое висит на стене за кассой.  
  
— Расслабься, — без выражения произносит он.  
  
И думает, что это помогает.  
  


**†**

  
  
**Август 2016.**  
  
— Это всё? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Энди сканирует взглядом коробки, загруженные в багажник автомобиля.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Тогда ты готова ехать?  
  
— Наверное, — отвечает она, пожимая плечами. Она снова смотрит на него тем весёлым взглядом, и Гарри отводит глаза, потому что не может смириться с этим. Ещё нет. Он решительно закрывает багажник машины.  
  
— Тогда поехали. Постараемся не попасть в пробку.  
  
Они залазят в машину. Гарри вставляет ключи в зажигание и опускает солнцезащитные очки на глаза. Энди делает то же самое и пристёгивается ремнём безопасности. Она тут же включает радио. Ехать без музыки то же самое, что ехать без бензина. Не так серьёзно, но так же напряжённо.  
  
— Я говорила тебе, что Мерси принесёт свою собаку? — спрашивает Энди десять минут спустя в дороге. Они молчат по большей степени, не считая подпевания песне Womanizer Бритни Спирс. — У неё чихуахуа по имени Лепесточек.  
  
— Как мило, — отвечает Гарри. — Ты могла бы взять с собой Сэма.  
  
— Я вернусь за ним, — улыбается Энди. — Я так ему и сказала, прежде чем уйти.  
  
Гарри выпускает мягкий смешок.  
  
— Ему придётся составить мне компанию для ночи Нетфликса.  
  
Уголком глаза он видит, как Энди серьёзно смотрит на него.  
  
— Я могу вернуться для ночи Нетфликса.  
  
— Ни за что. Ты должна подружиться с девочками, — говорит Гарри. — Весь смысл проживания вместе с ними — это дружба. По вечерам пятницы вы должны заплетать друг другу волосы.  
  
— Потому что это так по-девчачьи, да?  
  
Гарри смотрит на неё.  
  
— Нет, потому что это весело. Мы постоянно заплетаем друг другу волосы.  
  
— Да, но это странно. Это не то, что девушки делают вместе. Это не то, что отцы и дочери делают вместе. Никто не сидит и не заплетает друг другу волосы, кроме нас. Потому что мы странные, — заключает Энди.  
  
— Ну, посмотрим, сделаю ли я тебе ещё когда-нибудь косичку, — Гарри увеличивает громкость радио.  
  
Энди тут же уменьшает её.  
  
— Прекрати, — говорит Гарри, снова делая громче. — Моё радио. Я за рулём, поэтому моё радио.  
  
— Я ненавижу эту песню, — громко стонет Энди. Это песня Kills, названия которой он не помнит. Девушка начинает нажимать на кнопки, в основном для того, чтобы сделать гадость, и потом они слышат знакомые биты Juke Box Hero и вздыхают. Гарри убирает её руку от радио.  
  
— Оу, — хныкает она, пододвигаясь, и дёргает его за прядь длинных волос.  
  
— Я за рулём, — говорит он снова, включая громкость на полную.  
  
Когда песня начинает литься из колонок, они поют достаточно громко, чтобы их лёгкие болели, с открытыми окнами и развевающимися волосами. Энди начинает играть на воображаемой гитаре. Она не может слушать песни под гитару, не подыгрывая. Гарри барабанит руками по рулю, и именно так они обычно проводят время, песня за песней.  
  


**†**

  
  
Чихуахуа Мерси Лепесточек довольно дружелюбная для чихуахуа. К сожалению, Гарри всегда ведётся на стереотип о том, что эта порода громкая и злая. Но Энди и эта собака так быстро находят общий язык, что Сэм — её бородатый дракон, который остался дома — был бы разочарован. Это лишь ещё одна причина в длинном-длинном списке того, почему Гарри не нравится её новая квартира.  
  
Она гораздо больше, чем необходимо, даже для четырёх девушек. Каждая спальня того же размера, что кухня и гостиная Гарри вместе взятые. Кухня наполнена приборами из нержавеющей стали, гранитными поверхностями и глянцевыми черепицами на полу. Энди даже не умеет сама готовить. Все гаджеты, такие как телевизор с плоским экраном, Xbox и Wii, были вежливостью со стороны лейбла. Это всё пахнет новизной, а не пылью, как пахла квартира Гарри, когда он въехал туда с Энди несколько лет назад.  
  
Он начинает паниковать, когда уходят родители Мерси. Родители Кендры немного ошиваются рядом после того, как прикрепляют ей книжную полку, но в итоге тоже уходят.  
  
Какой бы ужасной Гарри не считал Рейчел, он признателен, что она непреклонна в решении помочь Роуз распаковать её вещи. Энди, с другой стороны, немного менее активна.  
  
— Ты не хочешь хотя бы распаковать свою одежду? — спрашивает Гарри, опираясь на косяк двери. Ему не хочется сидеть на огромной кровати, где расположилась Энди с Лепесточком в руках, или на чёртовом шезлонге у окна. Он просто стоит там, словно комнатное растение, для которого выбрали странное место.  
  
— Не-а, — тут же отвечает Энди. — Может, завтра.  
  
Гарри осматривает пустые стены.  
  
— Ты уверена, что не хочешь свои плакаты?  
  
Энди садится, смотря на стены.  
  
— Возможно, я приду завтра за несколькими из них.  
  
— Придётся подождать до выходных, — расстроенно бубнит Гарри. — Поездка займёт время.  
  
Энди поднимает ноги над кроватью и кивает.  
  
— Может, на этих выходных.  
  
Гарри снова осматривается. Эта комната такая пустая. Оставлять дочь здесь — то же самое, что оставлять её в обувной коробке. Огромной обувной коробке, но всё же. В этой комнате нет ничего, что отражает характер Энди, сформировавшийся за все эти годы. Обёртки от конфет, огромная коллекция блесков для губ, пустые банки из-под свечек и одна из них, которая зажжена на столе. Старые записи их проигрывателя Crosley. Её гитара в углу, окружённая грязными носками и бейсбольными кепками, валяющимися на полу.  
Он чувствует, как у него сжимается горло, и внезапно решает, что ему нужно уйти. Он больше не протянет.  
  
— Прости, что не смог привезти тебе красивую полку, — говорит он, понижая голос, чтобы Кендра не услышала. — Или телевизор.  
  
Энди усмехается.  
  
— У меня есть книги.  
  
— Бабушка с дедушкой вышлют тебе чек. Чтобы ты могла купить что-то и украсить комнату, если захочешь, — добавляет Гарри. — Я приеду, чтобы отдать его тебе, когда он придёт по почте.  
  
— Это мило с их стороны, — тихо вдыхает Энди.  
  
И она снова смотрит на него тем весёлым взглядом.  
  
Она снова смотрит на Гарри, словно только собирается пойти в начальную школу, окружённая детьми с мамами и папами, сжимая руку Гарри в своей сильнее.  
Она выглядит, как девятилетняя девочка, которая сыграла свою первую песню на гитаре.  
Когда ей было двенадцать, и у неё впервые пошли месячные, она несколько часов плакала в трубку Джемме, закрывшись в уборной и отказываясь говорить с Гарри, потому что он «мальчик» и не может понять.  
  
— Это несправедливо, — говорила она. — Почему у меня нет мамы? — он никогда не узнает, что тогда ответила ей Джемма. Он лишь знает, что Энди вышла из уборной с тем взглядом в глазах и прижалась к боку Гарри, чтобы досмотреть «Золотых девочек».  
  
Они уже проходили это. Снова и снова у них есть моменты, когда они вспоминают, что кроме них больше никого нет. Лишь Гарри и Энди. Самое главное, что они есть друг у друга. Но сейчас ему нужно идти.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
Её губы дёргаются.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Иди сюда, пчёлка, — говорит он, и она тут же послушно слазит с кровати. Он крепко её обнимает, оборачивая руки вокруг плеч, и их кудрявые волосы соприкасаются. Он дважды целует её в лоб и отпускает. Его рубашка становится мокрой от её слёз.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Повеселись, — говорит он. — Позвони мне, или я позвоню тебе и буду раздражающим. Не заставляй меня быть раздражающим.  
  
Её смех полон слёз, когда она кладёт ладони на глаза.  
  
— Хватит.  
  
Гарри улыбается, проводя пальцем по ямочке.  
  
— Увидимся.  
  
— Люблю тебя, пап.  
  
Он машет на прощание другим девушкам, даже Роуз и Рейчел. Он не знает, машут ли они в ответ. Ему всё равно. Он не замедляется, пока не выходит из квартиры и не облокачивается о стену лифта. Он сжимает руку в кулак. Острая боль впивающихся в кожу ногтей отвлекает его от потока слёз.  
  
Он заводит машину и съезжает с обочины. Его взгляд находит зеркало заднего вида. Он продолжает смотреть в него, пока уже не может видеть здание позади. Он слишком далеко, и его зрение начинает затуманиваться. Он не в порядке. Уголки его глаз и стенки горла горят. Он сворачивает с дороги, паркует машину и выдыхает.  
  
Затем он поднимает низ рубашки и позволяет себе момент, о котором его дочь никогда не узнает. Быть родителем — это пиздец. Ты вырастаешь, чтобы любить маленькое безмолвное чудо в своих руках, пока они не вырастают тоже и не просят тебя их отпустить.  
  
И когда это происходит, вы плачете. Как и Гарри.  
  


**†**

  
  
**Сентябрь 2016.**  
  
Ночной клуб G-A-Y берёт на себя бремя принять первое выступление группы. Гарри не использует слово «бремя» с лёгким сердцем. Он мало что знает о прогрессе группы со времён первой репетиции, которую видел месяц назад, помимо знания о том, что Луи заставляет девочек репетировать каждый день и регулярно видеться с тренером по вокалу. Больше Энди не даёт ему деталей. Она говорит, что хочет, чтобы он был удивлён.  
Гарри один из тех немногих людей, которым, на самом деле, нравятся сюрпризы. Вечеринка по случаю дня рождения, организованная его любимыми людьми? Да. Новая машина? Да! Здоровенный чек? Блять, да. Он с нетерпением ждёт сюрпризов. С нетерпением ждёт хороших вещей, которые случатся с ним.  
  
Что-то подсказывает Гарри, что ему не понравится этот сюрприз.  
  
Он думает об Энди и Роуз, виртуозно играющих на гитарах с такой силой, что их струны лопаются, а на руках появляются волдыри. Он думает о Рейчел, которая стоит в нескольких метрах от него и хмуро смотрит во время той судьбоносной репетиции. Ничего из этого не указывает на улучшение или успех. Даже великий и могущественный Луи Томлинсон может не справиться с этим.  
  
Джемма толкает его плечо своим.  
  
— Ты пялишься.  
  
Гарри моргает и смотрит на неё.  
  
— На кого?  
  
— Ни на кого, — говорит Джемма, помешивая свой космо трубочкой. — Но кто-то в конце концов может подумать, что ты смотришь на него.  
  
Гарри дуется, беря водку с содой со стола.  
  
— Если всё пройдёт плохо, нам придётся быстро убраться. Ты выходишь на улицу и заводишь машину. Я взбегаю на сцену и хватаю Энди.  
  
Джемма звонко смеётся.  
  
— Расслабься, — говорит она, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Ты не знаешь этого, — хмыкает Гарри, что является его ответом на каждое «всё будет хорошо», которое кто-то говорит ему. Всё никогда не бывает хорошо. По крайней мере, что-то одно всегда идёт не по плану. Его мама доказала это более пятнадцати лет назад, торопясь в отделение скорой помощи. Ничего не было хорошо.  
  
— Здесь Найл и Трой, — внезапно говорит Джемма.  
  
Гарри оборачивается, выискивая их возле двери, и вместо этого видит Луи. Он замечает Найла и Троя на периферии, но замирает, смотря на этого мужчину. Тот стоит в одиночестве, одна его рука в кармане, а другая держит телефон. Его глаза прикованы к экрану. Он не в костюме сегодня, но выглядит так же хорошо, как и тогда, одетый в узкие чёрные потёртые джинсы и рубиновую футболку. Каким бы он ни был привлекательным, ему удаётся оставаться незамеченным в своём тёмном углу.  
  
Найл оборачивает руку вокруг плеч Гарри, отвлекая его от наблюдения.  
  
— Насколько это здорово? — спрашивает он. — Все эти люди, которые пришли посмотреть на девочек?  
  
— Это ночной клуб, Найл, — громко стонет Джемма. — Эти люди пришли, чтобы потанцевать и выпустить энергию.  
  
— И это тоже, — довольно улыбается Найл. Он похлопывает Троя по плечу. — Пойдём возьмём выпить.  
  
Взгляд Гарри снова возвращается к Луи. На этот раз рядом с тем кто-то стоит, какой-то темноволосый парень с бутылкой пива в руке. Томлинсон жестикулирует руками, когда объясняет что-то, указывая на сцену или на дверь. Парень рядом с ним кивает и вставляет комментарий тут и там, но в основном он просто вписывается в уникальную атмосферу, которая постоянно окружает Луи.  
  
— Ты снова пялишься, — напевает Джемма. — Только в этот раз на кое-кого определённого.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и пьёт из трубочки.  
  
— Оставь меня в покое, — мямлит он.  
  
Он не знает, где находится Энди и остальные девушки. Его сообщения в большинстве своём проигнорированы, несмотря на то, что Энди достаточно добра, чтобы отправить улыбающийся смайлик, когда он написал, что прибыл. Хоть какой-то знак. Трой уговаривает их потанцевать несколько раз. Старичок и второй раунд выпивки вытаскивает их на танцпол. Пять песен спустя Гарри нужен перерыв, чтобы сходить в туалет. Он оставляет их танцевать и находит дорогу, спрашивая у бармена. Он обходит писсуары, помня о том, что нужно быть аккуратным, когда он находится под действием алкоголя.  
Когда он заканчивает, то выходит и застывает на секунду, прежде чем подойти к умывальнику.  
  
Луи поднимает взгляд на зеркало, и их глаза встречаются. Он вежливо улыбается. Гарри улыбается в ответ, выдавливая жидкое мыло на ладонь. Он моет руку, снова поднимая взгляд к зеркалу, и их глаза опять встречаются.  
  
— Гарри, верно?  
  
— Да, — вежливо отвечает Гарри, выключая кран. Он тянется за полотенцем, вытирает руки и оборачивается, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. — Приятно снова увидеть тебя, Луи.  
  
— Взаимно, — отвечает Луи. — Взволнован по поводу сегодняшней ночи?  
  
— Я нервничаю. Но и взволнован, да, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— То же самое, если честно. Хотя я думаю, что нервничаю так же, как и они.  
  
Странно приходить к такой мысли в мужском туалете, но Гарри решает, что ему нравится голос Луи. Он каким-то образом образует эхо и так же мягко возвращается.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Гарри. — Ты не думаешь, что они готовы выступать?  
  
Луи трясёт головой.  
  
— Нет, я думаю, они более чем готовы, — просто отвечает он. — Энди, мне кажется, уже давно готова. Когда я говорю, что нервничаю так же, как и они, я имею в виду, что знаю, как они себя чувствуют, я и сам таким был несколько лет назад. Каждое выступление заставляло меня нервничать, но не так, как первое.  
  
Кто-то посторонний заходит в уборную и смотрит на них с осуждением за то, что они шатаются там, где им не следует. Гарри не может винить их. Он тоже ненавидит, когда люди так делают. Но покинуть туалет означает прервать этот разговор, и вы не поверите, но Гарри правда нравится.  
  
— Ты должен будешь как-нибудь рассказать мне больше об этом, — говорит Гарри. — О своих днях в One Direction.  
  
Луи смеётся. Ещё один приятный, отскакивающий от стен звук.  
  
— Я утомлю тебя, но ладно.  
  
Он оборачивается, подходя к двери. Гарри следует за ним и проскальзывает в темноту клуба. Луи ещё раз смотрит на него с улыбкой.  
  
— Наслаждайся шоу.  
  
— Ты тоже, — отвечает Гарри. Он находит остальных, сидящих за столом и потягивающих свои напитки. Его телефон жужжит, когда он присоединяется к ним.  
  
 _Я вижу тебя!_  
  
Это от Энди. Гарри смотрит по сторонам.  
  
 _Я за кулисами! Мы скоро выходим!_  
  
Гарри начинает печатать ответ, когда приходит ещё одно сообщение.  
  
 _Меня стошнило в машине по пути сюда._  
  
Гарри смеётся.  
  
 _Только не делай этого снова на сцене._  
  
 _Постараюсь. Если не справлюсь, я буду целиться в тебя._  
  
 _Так вот как ты относишься к своему фанату №1?_  
  
 _Конечно. Всегда всё самое лучшее. :)_  
  
Гарри снова смотрит на сцену. Он пьёт напиток, начиная нервно постукивать ногой. Он осматривает клуб в поисках Луи и находит его немного ближе к сцене. Странно, но его присутствие успокаивает. Затем тот идёт вперёд и поднимается на сцену, и нервы Гарри накаляются до предела.  
  
— Думаю, начинается, — шепчет Джемма.  
  
Кто-то передаёт Луи микрофон, и диджей заканчивает свой последний микс.  
  
— Привет всем, — произносит Луи.  
  
Бесчисленное количество людей начинает кричать и свистеть. Они скандируют его имя, и на секунду Луи выглядит, как Иисус, приветствующий свою паству. Гарри решительно отпивает из бокала, не смотря на него. Эти глаза — доступ ко многим вещам. Для Гарри они иногда приводят ко флирту, а флирт приводит к перекладыванию визитной карточки в передние карманы, а визитная карточка приводит к… многим вещам. И все они запрещены, когда речь идёт о Луи Томлинсоне.  
  
— Этим вечером я привёл с собой очень особенную группу девушек. Это их первое выступление в качестве группы после месяца тяжёлой работы. Поэтому, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, окажите им тёплый приём, — просит Луи. Он указывает рукой на кулисы. — Встречайте The Wonderlands!  
  
Кендра выходит первой и садится за барабаны. Мерси выходит следующей с басс-гитарой, а после неё идёт Роуз со своей. И наконец Энди выходит на место под софитами. Луи вкладывает микрофон ей в руку.  
  
Правая сторона её волос заплетена, и это стиль, который предложил для неё Гарри. В последние дни его мучает каждая вещь. И тот факт, что кто-то другой заплетает её волосы,  
— не исключение.  
  
Она одета в чёрные джинсы и свободный чёрный тэнк-топ, который спереди короче, чем сзади. На ногах у неё новая пара Doc Martens. Красная гитара Les Paul переливается в свете софитов, когда девушка направляется в центр сцены и прикрепляет микрофон на стойку.  
  
— Всем добрый вечер, — говорит она, улыбаясь. — Я — Энди Стайлс.  
  
Найл, Джемма и Трой кричат для неё. Язык Гарри снова забывает о своих функциях.  
  
Она прикладывает руку ко лбу, укрываясь от света софитов.  
  
— Думаю, это моя семья, — со смешком говорит она, после оборачиваясь и смотря на Роуз, которая подходит к своему микрофону.  
  
Та тут же машет ей рукой.  
  
— Привет! Меня зовут Роуз Муни.  
  
Толпа кричит и гудит для неё.  
  
— За барабанами сидит Кендра Росси, которой сейчас немного нехорошо. От неё много слов не дождётесь, — громко хихикает Энди. Теперь толпа кричит ещё громче. Все любят неудачников. Кендра отвечает ударом по барабану.  
  
— А я Мерси Автон на басу, — маша, говорит Мерси.  
  
Энди снова поворачивается к своему микрофону.  
  
— Хочу от имени всех нас поблагодарить вас за то, что пришли сегодня, даже если вы здесь для того, чтобы потанцевать. Хорошие новости в том, что нам тоже нравится танцевать.  
  
На это Трой громко свистит, зажимая пальцы между губами.  
  
Энди улыбается, берясь за гриф гитары рукой, украшенной кольцами, и вторую руку оборачивает вокруг микрофона.  
  
— Это наше первое выступление, так что не критикуйте сильно, ладно?  
  
Гарри всматривается в каждого, чьи глаза устремлены на неё, ища хмурый взгляд или признак неудовольствия. Что он сделает, даже если и найдёт? Ударит с разворота? Вытащит на тёмную аллею для боя на кулаках? У него есть соблазн, но нет, вряд ли.  
  
— Итак, мы сыграем для вас несколько песен. Надеемся, вам понравится, — Энди надевает свой наушник и перебирает струны гитары. Она кивает Кендре, чтобы та начинала счёт. Кендра бьёт барабанной палочкой по тарелке, и Энди продолжает кивать головой в такт, приближая лицо к микрофону. Её глаза закрываются, но тут же вновь распахиваются.  
  
— Ах да, — произносит она, ухмыляясь. — Мы — The Wonderlands.  
  
Она начинает наигрывать мотив, который Гарри тут же узнаёт: это начало песни Phoenix «1901». Её глаза прикованы к струнам, а пальцы безошибочно двигаются. Всегда безошибочно и без особых усилий. Он никогда и не ожидал от неё меньшего. Его беспокоит группа в целом. Но Кендра идеально справляется с барабанами. Мерси на басу. Гитара Роуз словно сестра и подруга гитары Энди. Все инструменты, все девушки работают вместе, пока не берут ноту, которая им нужна.  
  
Энди опускает гитару, позволяя Роуз сыграть соло. Она открывает рот, и её голос свободно разносится по залу.  
  
Гарри ухмыляется и встаёт прежде, чем осознаёт это. Джемма, Найл и Трой стоят рядом с ним, покачиваясь в ритм и поднимая руки вверх. Гарри даже не может сфокусироваться на том, чтобы подпевать или танцевать, его глаза приклеены к сцене. Он в восторге. Он ненавидит быть слишком гордым или хвастливым, но у него, чёрт возьми, есть на это право. Он принёс звезду в этот мир. Под этим Стайлс не имеет в виду рок-звезду. Он имеет в виду сверкающую звёздочку в космосе.  
  
Энди трясёт кудрявыми волосами, притоптывая ногами на сцене. Она поднимает руки, словно зачарованная, и каждый раз, когда берёт высокую ноту, кажется, словно она чарует каждого здесь.  
  
—  _Падаю, падаю, падаю, падаю_ , — поёт она, и для всех здесь это правда.  
  
Она хватает гитару между куплетами и умело играет вместе с группой. На её лице ухмылка, которую он не видел раньше, даже тогда, когда они оба играли на своих инструментах. Есть что-то в софитах, криках толпы и окружавших её коллегах по группе, что вызывает на её лице заразительную и бесподобную улыбку.  
  
Он даже не знает, когда одна песня перетекает в другую. Они играют рок-версию песни Love On Top Бейонсе. Они играют Counting Stars у One Republic. Они играют Don’t Stop Believing у Journey. Прежде, чем он осознаёт, выступление заканчивается. Оно заканчивается, и Гарри стоит, словно поражённый громом, наблюдая, как его дочь кланяется вместе с девочками, как посылает толпе воздушные поцелуи и покидает сцену.  
  
Это тот момент, когда он чувствует себя наиболее отдалённым от неё. Это лишь начало того натиска славы, который её ожидает. Он чувствует, как Энди ускользает через его пальцы, но каким-то образом он никогда не был более горд. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  **Октябрь 2016.**  
  
Преимуществом пустой квартиры однозначно является возможность ходить по ней голышом. Иногда Гарри и Энди бездельничают только в футболках и спортивных штанах, но, оставшись в одиночестве, Гарри отказывается даже от этого. Он принимает душ, вытирается насухо и позволяет своей заднице насладиться свежим воздухом, как делают все нормальные люди.  
  
Парень смотрит «В поисках Немо» и допивает уже второе пиво*, когда кто-то дважды звонит в дверь. Одеяло вокруг его тела превращается в крылья, когда он оттягивает его, чтобы посмотреть на свою голую промежность. С тяжёлым вздохом Гарри поднимается на ноги и медленно направляется к двери.  
  
— Здравствуйте? — говорит он, нажимая на кнопку домофона.  
  
— На тебе есть хотя бы какая-то одежда? — без промедления спрашивает Найл, его голос пронизывает старую систему.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, делая глоток пива. — Как отец-одиночка, чей ребенок покинул родительское гнездо, я больше в ней не нуждаюсь.  
  
— Но не теперь. Я снаружи и привёл с собой друга.  
  
С нескрываемым любопытством Гарри нажимает на кнопку, чтобы впустить Найла и его «друга», и идёт одеваться. Он успевает надеть штаны и футболку и выйти из-за угла в прихожую, когда увиденное заставляет его остановиться на полпути и широко распахнуть глаза от удивления.  
  
— Какого чёрта, — вздыхает он. —  _Лиам_.  
  
Гарри чувствует себя героем сериала «Ghost Adventures», потому что человек, который стоит в другом конце комнаты, почти весь прошлый год был призраком. Стайлс не видел Лиама Пейна после того, как тот переехал со своей девушкой в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
Конечно, время от времени Лиам звонил ему и присылал открытки из многих мест, которые посетил. Когда новость, что Энди попала в группу к Луи, добралась до него, Пейн общался с ней по Скайпу почти целый час. Как её крестный отец он пытается активно принимать участие в её жизни, но работа в таком большом городе, как Лос-Анджелес, диджеем забирает у него всё возможное время. Гарри почти не слышал его голос, едва ли видел его лицо в последнее время, поэтому присутствие Лиама в его квартире кажется чуть ли ни уникальным событием.  
  
Он заключает Пейна в объятия. Они обнимаются, как два больших медведя, и тихо смеются друг другу в шею.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Гарри, отстраняясь немного, чтобы посмотреть на друга. Он поглаживает его бородатые щеки.  
  
Лиам вздыхает, бросая взгляд на Найла.  
  
— Ну, мы с Ноэлль расстались.  
  
— Нет, — глаза Гарри широко распахиваются. — Почему? Как?  
  
— У нас нет времени друг на друга, — отвечает Лиам, пожимая плечами. — Она хочет переехать в Париж, чтобы там работать. Всё становится слишком сложно.  
  
— Господи, мне очень жаль, — говорит Гарри, сжимая его плечи.  
  
— Со мной всё хорошо, — Лиам качает головой. — Мы все ещё пытаемся разобраться, что делать с домом, поэтому… Мне просто нужно было ненадолго уехать.  
  
Гарри втягивает парня в объятия ещё раз, бросая взгляд на Найла через его плечо.  
  
— Ты принес всё, что надо?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Найл.  
  
Стайлс оборачивает одну руку вокруг плеч Лиама, второй — закрывает за ним дверь, и парни втроём следуют в гостиную. Завтра Гарри будет нужно проснуться по крайней мере до девяти утра, а ведь сейчас уже поздняя ночь субботы. Но если он должен пожертвовать своим сном ради друзей, то он сделает это.  
  
Они вытаскивают остатки еды и пива из холодильника, собираются вокруг кофейного столика и поджигают косяк.  
  
— Как тебе Луи Томлинсон? — спрашивает Лиам после того, как вдоволь выговаривается сам.  
  
Гарри чувствует себя неподготовленным к вопросу.  
  
— Хорошо? — он выбирает бутылку Бутвайзера*. — На удивление, я много о нём не знаю. Он новый любимчик Энди, а я, чёрт возьми, абсолютно ничего не знаю.  
  
— Ревнуешь? — смеётся Лиам.  
  
— Да, но это здесь ни при чём, — отвечает Гарри, кулаком подпирая подбородок. — Думаю, мне не помешало бы получше узнать человека, который управляет карьерой моей дочери.  
  
— Неужели с ним так тяжело поговорить? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Ты его не встречал. Он такой внушительный и сдержанный, и…  
  
— И он тебе нравится, — вмешивается Найл, смеясь поверх горлышка бутылки.  
  
Гарри поворачивается и пристально смотрит на него.  
  
— Это тоже здесь ни при чём. Поговорить с мужчиной, который мне нравится, для меня не проблема.  
  
— Конечно, мы все в курсе, — бормочет Лиам.  
  
— О чём вы это? — спрашивает Гарри, поочерёдно бросая на них взгляд. — Я пригласил вас к себе домой, и вы ещё имеете что-то против меня?  
  
Найл и Лиам ухмыляются, пока Стайлс откидывается назад и допивает своё пиво.  
  
— Если у тебя так хорошо получается говорить с мужчинами, то поговори с ним, — советует Лиам. — Особенно с ним. Если ты беспокоишься об Энди, то лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, — это стать другом её босса.  
  
— Я подумаю об этом, — отвечает Гарри и в следующую же секунду решает, что никогда не позволит этому случиться. Он кивает в сторону маленькой упаковки травки на кофейном столике. — Как насчет ещё одного?  
  
— Я за, — говорит Лиам.  
  
Позже, когда Найл уже храпит на полу, Пейн бормочет:  
  
— Я покончил со свиданиями. И с девушками, и с парнями. Я покончил с любовью.  
  
Его голова лежит на подушке, а рука прикрывает глаза. Но Гарри всё равно видит, как предательская слеза стекает по его щеке. Взрослые люди плачут столько же, сколько и все остальные, но мир слишком часто говорит нам об обратном, поэтому, когда это случается, все удивляются.  
  
— Не говори так, — Гарри нежно поглаживает его колено. — Ты слишком молод, чтобы так говорить.  
  
— Мне больше тридцати.  
  
— Тогда надежды нет ни у кого из нас. Мы все одиноки, и нам всем за тридцать.  
  
Лиам убирает свою руку.  
  
— Ты встречаешься с кем-то?  
  
— У меня назначено свидание с парнем в следующие выходные, — говорит Гарри. — Я не знаю, получится ли у меня построить с ним длительные отношения, но выглядит он хорошо. И у меня никого не было уже несколько месяцев.  
  
— Довольно неплохо, — смеётся Лиам. — Я всегда думал, что из всех нас ты выйдешь замуж первым. До сих пор так думаю. Ты ещё найдешь того самого единственного.  
  
Лиам забывает, что у Гарри есть дочь, и что это значительно усложняет ситуацию со свиданиями. Но он пьян и накурен, поэтому сейчас ему позволено предаться своим идеалистическим предположениям.  
  
Гарри снова гладит его колено, как это делала его мама, когда он был маленьким.  
  
— Мы оба, да? Мы оба найдём.  
  
Лиам последний раз мягко и сонно улыбается, а затем засыпает. Стайлс нежно проводит рукой по его волосам, а затем идёт помогать Найлу добраться до кровати Энди. Пустые бутылки после пива и контейнеры после еды так и остаются на кофейном столике. Он укрывает спящего на диване Пейна покрывалом и отправляется в свою спальню, забирается на кровать и быстро засыпает.  
  


***

  
После концерта в G-A-Y и их головокружительного успеха The Wonderlands более отчаянно, чем когда-либо, продолжают выступать, путешествовать и вырабатывать свой собственный стиль. Это означает, что совсем скоро Гарри будет видеть Энди только на экранах, потому что уже сейчас они почти не встречаются вживую.  
  
Он действительно ценит то, что Лиам всё время находится рядом с ним, но это совсем не кстати, когда Энди приезжает домой, потому что ей приходится делить своё время между Гарри, Лиамом и её бабушками и дедушками. Вместо того, чтобы работать с ним в магазине или читать книгу в углу с лилиями, она отправляется на шоппинг и завтрак с Лиамом.  
  
Гарри проводит одинокое утро, притворяясь, что он совсем не один. Можно подумать, что он уже должен привыкнуть к этому. Но каким-то образом парень до сих пор не очерствел к одиночеству, как сделал это с душевной болью и разочарованием.  
  
Ему нужно включить музыку. Стайлс всегда переживает, что громкие звуки помешают его посетителям, но сегодня тишина надоедает ему больше, чем обычно. Он берёт с собой виниловый проигрыватель из квартиры, в котором до сих пор лежит пластинка — старый альбом Уитни Хьюстон. «How Will I Know» идеально подходит для того, чтобы утонуть в одиночестве, покачивая при этом бёдрами. Самые лучшие песни — те, которые позволяют тебе чувствовать всё, что ты хочешь, и танцевать то, что ты пожелаешь.  
  
Он ставит в вазу пышные белые пионы с жёлтыми краспедиями и осторожно переносит её на столешницу. Его глаза сужаются, потому что там  _чего-то_  не хватает.  
  
—  _Как же узнаю, действительно ли он любит меня?_  — мягко поёт он, покидая своё место за прилавком, чтобы посмотреть на цветы, что стоят на витрине. —  _Я молюсь с каждым стуком сердца._  
  
Гарри барабанит пальцами по бедру в такт мелодии и сканирует глазами окружающее его пространство в поисках определённого цветка. Он улыбается и вытягивает три стебелька из остального букета. Ярко-оранжевые лютики отлично завершат композицию. Без посетителей в магазине он свободно двигается в такт музыке, направляясь обратно к своему месту.  
  
—  _Влюбиться — это горькая радость_ , — поёт парень, хватая метлу. Он сметает лепестки, что осыпались с его букета, в одну кучу в углу комнаты, чтобы убрать позже. Он никогда не выкидывает их вместе с остальным мусором. Он разбрасывает их там, где им и место — в саду. Это может быть глупо, но таким образом он проявляет свои лучшие моральные качества.  
  
Гарри моет руки и смотрит в зеркало, когда позади него звенит дверной звонок. Уже во второй раз в аналогичной ситуации он застывает. А затем поворачивается.  
  
— Луи?  
  
Да, Луи, а именно Луи Томлинсон. Прямо здесь, в дверях его магазина, в тёмно-синих джинсах, светлой голубой футболке и с улыбкой на устах.  
  
— Привет, — здоровается он.  
  
Гарри становится за прилавок.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Как у тебя дела? — спрашивает Луи, проходя в помещение магазина.  
  
— Хорошо. Работаю… — отвечает Стайлс, оглядывая цветы вокруг.  
  
— Я не побеспокоил тебя?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри. — Сегодня рабочий день, но люди обычно не приходят до полудня.  
  
— Да, правильно, — соглашается Луи. — Милый магазин. Здесь очень красиво, — он разворачивается на пятках, кивая. — И пахнет здесь тоже замечательно.  
  
Гарри улыбается, хотя его брови нахмурены.  
  
— Спасибо, но обычно я не получаю комплименты насчёт запаха.  
  
— Это странно. Здесь пахнет обычными растениями, но ещё присущая какая-то сладкая нотка, да?  
  
— Ох, это, наверное, печенье.  
  
— Печенье?  
  
Гарри протягивает руку влево от стойки, где за стеклянной витриной находится много сладостей, начиная с маленьких печенек, посыпанных шоколадной стружкой, и заканчивая большими пряниками с арахисовым маслом.  
  
— В первую очередь я — флорист, но иногда люблю печь. Когда моя бабушка владела этим местом, она каждую неделю устраивала сюрпризы для покупателей, чтобы увеличить продажи. Я перенял её традицию, когда стал владельцем. Приходишь за цветами, уходишь с чем-то сладким.  
  
— Умная бабушка, — говорит Луи, улыбаясь. — Я должен купить несколько, прежде чем уйду.  
  
— Сколько пожелаешь, — отвечает Гарри, и они смотрят друг на друга через маленький прилавок.  
  
— Все хорошо? — внезапно обеспокоенно задаёт вопрос кудрявый, как и должен был ещё сначала. Когда известный музыкальный исполнитель без предупреждения появляется в твоих дверях, большинство людей сначала спросят это, а только затем будут предлагать печенье.  
  
— Ах да. Всё в порядке, — отвечает Луи. — Энди здесь?  
  
— Нет, извини. Она сегодня проводит день с семьёй.  
  
— Я просто зашёл, чтобы принести это, — Луи крутит чёрную подарочную коробку в руках. — Подарок для каждой девушки в честь их первого концерта.  
  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — улыбается Гарри. — Ты должен доставить их лично?  
  
— Иногда полезно выбираться из города ненадолго, — отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами. Он ставит коробку на столешницу. — Когда она получит её, просто скажи, что лейбл очень горд ею. Она молодец.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Гарри, а затем на какое-то время между ними повисает тишина. — Ты не хочешь чая?  
  
Вопрос слетает с его губ, как книга, которая стоит слишком близко к краю шкафа.  
  
— Я просто собирался позавтракать, — объясняет он. — Я не знаю, ел ли ты, но если хочешь, то можешь присоединиться ко мне.  
  
Луи, видимо, колеблется. Гарри мечтает о том, чтобы подобрать вопрос, смахнуть с него пыль и положить его обратно на своё место — в самый нетронутый уголок его головы.  
  
— Конечно, — соглашается Томлинсон. — Я не против чашечки чая.  
  
Всё это время Уитни Хьюстон тихо поёт на заднем плане. Гарри убирает иглу из пластинки, чтобы заставить её замолчать. Он выходит из-за стойки снова, чтобы закрыть дверь, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Луи, который не пропадает, когда он уже второй раз проходит мимо него. Он забирает подарочную коробку и говорит:  
  
— Иди за мной.  
  
Хорошо, что Гарри всегда держит квартиру в чистоте. Это не потому, что его друзья имеют глупую привычку навещать его без предупреждения, а потому, что чистота — это единственная вещь, с которой он может справиться сам. Он ведёт Луи вверх к квартире и затем придерживает для него дверь.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, — говорит он.  
  
Луи оглядывается вокруг, его руки скрещены перед собой. Он кажется ещё внушительнее здесь. Он вовсе не высокий человек, ниже, чем Гарри, и стройнее без своих модных костюмов. Но вне зависимости от этого, он уверенно распоряжается даже самым крошечным доступным ему пространством, включая дом Гарри.  
  
— Здесь пахнет так же, — замечает Луи с маленькой улыбкой.  
  
Стайлс мягко смеётся.  
  
—Я, должно быть, тоже пахну, как цветы и что-то сладкое.  
  
— Я тоже так считаю, и это замечательно.  
  
Гарри мешкается у двери и смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Я включу плиту. Какой чай ты пьёшь?  
  
— С молоком, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри оставляет его там. Заворачивая за угол в кухню, он слышит, как по полу скрипит стул, и представляет, как Луи удобно устраивается в нём. Без промедления Гарри достаёт две чашки из шкафчика и ставит нагреваться чайник.  
  
Его сердце громко стучит, даже если его никто, кроме Гарри, не слышит. Он нагревает для себя оставшуюся пасту и съедает всё прежде, чем даже закипает вода.  
  
Луи смотрит в окно, выходящее на улицу, когда Гарри возвращается. Солнечный свет выгодно украшает его лицо. Он, видимо, один из его хороших друзей. Стайлс ставит чашку для Луи, садится за стол и вздыхает.  
  
— Я должен был сказать на прошлой неделе. Поздравляю с отлично проведённым первым большим концертом, — говорит он. — Это было невероятно. Намного лучше, чем мы все ожидали.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи улыбается вокруг ободка своей чашки. Он ставит её на стол, собирается с мыслями, а затем говорит. Его глаза сверкают, когда он встречается взглядом с Гарри. Вблизи и в солнечном свете они кажутся невозможно голубыми.  
  
— Я тоже должен был сказать кое-что на прошлой неделе. Я хотел извиниться за последнюю репетицию, на которой ты был, и за то, как я ко всем обращался.  
  
Гарри качает головой, несмотря на то, сколько он тогда жаловался.  
  
— Думаю, это было необходимо.  
  
— Я тоже так считаю, — говорит Луи, коротко усмехаясь. — Но мне кажется, что можно было это сделать и более приятным способом.  
  
— Ты был подавлен. А некоторые из нас только усугубляли ситуацию. Кстати, говоря об этом, я на самом деле благодарен, что ты выставил меня за дверь прежде, чем Рэйчел сделала бы покушение на мою жизнь.  
  
Луи давится чаем, а затем улыбается так искренне, что Гарри просто застывает на месте. Теперь заставлять шатена смеяться без повода — это его новая цель в жизни.  
  
— Серьезно, мы довольно хорошо подружились, но я уверен, что к следующей репетиции она замышляет мое убийство.  
  
— Ты заинтересован в ней? — Луи поднимает брови в удивлении.  
  
Гарри хмурится в непонимании, пока вопрос и ответ не проясняются в его голове.  
  
— Нет. Господи, нет. Я имею в виду, только как в подруге или знакомой, — говорит Гарри. — Нет, женщины — это как-то не моё.  
  
— Понимаю, — говорит Луи, поглаживая ободок чашки. — После мамы Энди?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри. — С самого начала, если честно.  
  
Глаза Луи ссужаются, пока он анализирует эти слова.  
  
— Прости, это, конечно же, совсем не моё дело.  
  
— Я не возражаю. Спрашивай всё, что хочешь, если у тебя есть вопросы. Мы не в твоём офисе.  
  
Губы Луи дёргаются.  
  
— Мне просто интересно, как ты и мама Энди? Если ты всегда был геем…  
  
— Она тоже была нетрадиционной ориентации, — говорит Гарри. Ему хочется засмеяться, когда он видит выражение лица Луи. — Это действительно длинная и безумная история.  
  
Луи складывает руки на груди.  
  
— У меня есть время, если ты, конечно, хочешь рассказать…  
  
Гарри сомневается, но не потому, что не хочет поведать историю своей жизни, а потому, что не знает, с чего её начать.  
  
— Мама Энди, Кэсси, и я выросли в маленьком, очень консервативном городке. Я был мягким и совсем не интересовался девушками. Кэсси была спортивной и не интересовалась парнями. Люди замечали и говорили. Некоторые вещи, которые они произносили, до сих пор тяжело забыть. Поэтому мы с Кэсси делали вид, что нравимся друг другу, затем мы притворялись, что встречаемся. И так всё продолжалось. Мы не останавливались. Иногда мы ездили в Лидс или Глазго на концерты или фестивали. Я целовал много парней. Она целовала много девушек, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Всё получалось так гладко, что мы не стали ничего менять.  
  
— Вместо того, чтобы выйти из шкафа? — спрашивает Луи. Кажется, он понимает, какой вопрос только что задал. Его взгляд опускается на чашку.  
  
Гарри решает ответить прежде, чем Луи извинится или перефразирует вопрос.  
  
— Мы решили, что сделаем каминг-аут, когда поступим в университет, — говорит он. — А затем, конечно, она забеременела от меня.  
  
Луи накрывает свой рот указательным пальцем, но это не помогает. Короткий смешок прорывается через его нос. Гарри смеётся тоже.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Два плюс два равно…  
  
— Сто? — Луи заканчивает вместо него. Они смеются снова. — Но, серьёзно, как это произошло?  
  
Гарри делает большой тяжёлый вдох.  
  
— Ну, мы пошли на одну вечеринку и уже там очень, очень сильно обдолбались. Думаю, это был экстази. И когда я говорю тебе, что думал, что умру, я действительно имею это в виду. Я позвонил своей маме и попрощался с ней, пока рвал в туалете. Это было чистое безумие. Мы праздновали окончание наших экзаменов.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, — бормочет Луи.  
  
— Я  _знаю_ , — говорит Гарри. — Но перед этим… После экстази и перед тем, как я думал, что умираю, в середине этого дерьма у нас был секс втроем с Кэсси и ещё одной девушкой. И не могу сказать, как это случилось, но это случилось. И если моя дочь — это не второе пришествие Христа, то я единственный парень, с которым Кэсси могла переспать.  
  
— Вы никогда не делали тест ДНК?  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд на Луи.  
  
— Ты видел мою дочь?  
  
— Хороший аргумент.  
  
— Да, мы делали тест из медицинских целей, — говорит Стайлс. — Но большинство людей считает, что мы с Энди близнецы. Я до сих пор удивляюсь тому, как она на меня похожа. Ямочками и волосами.  
  
— И глазами, — добавляет Луи.  
  
— Да, — Гарри бросает на него взгляд.  
  
— И у вас обоих есть музыкальный слух, — говорит Луи. — Энди говорила, что ты играешь на гитаре.  
  
— Не так, как она.  
  
Томлинсон начинает качать головой.  
  
— Нет, она говорила, что ты просто монстр игры на гитаре. Не скромничай.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— Она преувеличивает.  
  
— Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы самому заняться музыкой?  
  
Стайлс пожимает плечами.  
  
— Когда я был младше, мы с Кэсси состояли в группе. Мы называли себя «White Eskimo», — смеётся он. — Некоторое время это было весело, но оказалось, что музыка — это не моё. Не как отца. Какие бы у меня ни были амбиции до того, как у меня появилась дочь, я должен был от них отказаться. Теперь весь мой мир вращается вокруг Энди.  
  
Когда Луи затихает, Гарри снова поворачивается к нему, переставая всматриваться в пейзаж за окном.  
  
— Но я не жалею, — быстро добавляет он. — Сначала — да, но по другим причинам.  
  
Луи поднимает брови, будто спрашивает:  _«Каким?»_  
  
— Например, — начинает Гарри, — растить Энди без мамы?  
  
Томлинсон колеблется. Гарри уже знает вопрос, хотя его ещё никто не озвучил.  
  
_Что с ней случилось?_  
  
Он считает эти слова своим заклятым врагом. Они требуют ответа, который, по его мнению, всегда недостоин правды. Он не хочет просто сказать: «Её убили», потому что это тоже не полностью правдивые слова. Её отобрали у Гарри. Её потеря оставила огромную дыру размером с Андромеду в его сердце. Размером с галактику, а не их дочь. Правда в том, что Кэсси умерла пятнадцать лет назад, но иногда Гарри всё равно просыпается, думая, что забыл ей позвонить. Нередкими днями он снова начинает тонуть в горе.  
  
— Хотя всё оказалось хорошо, да? — спрашивает Луи. — Я имею в виду, с Энди. Даже если сначала было трудно.  
  
Гарри растерянно моргает.  
  
— Она говорила немного о своей маме, — говорит Луи. — Она говорила, что мама хотела, чтобы она стала даже лучше, чем гитарист-виртуоз Джими Хендрикс, что ты сдержал своё обещание и начал учить её играть на гитаре, когда ей было пять. Это невероятно. Она говорила, что у вас не было достаточно денег для приватных уроков, поэтому ты научил её всему, что знаешь сам.  
  
Стайлс качает головой, его щёки краснеют.  
  
— Она много выучила сама…  
  
— И чертовски многому её научил ты, — настаивает Луи. — Серьёзно, это невероятно. Я знаю, что ты гордишься ею, и у тебя на это есть все основания.  
  
Благодаря этим словам Гарри выпадает из бездны, которая образовалась в его голове. Мысли о Кэсси уходят на второй план, потому что Луи улыбается ему не только губами, но и глазами, в который плескается какое-то чудо. Гарри должен отвести куда-то взгляд, потому что, если слишком долго смотреть в сверкающий поток, то тебя может затянуть.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он в свою кружку и отводит от неё взгляд, улыбаясь. — Я ценю это. Она невероятная. И я действительно чертовски ею горжусь. И спасибо, конечно, тебе за то, что дал ей такой шанс.  
  
— Она много работала для этого, — Луи тянется рукой в карман, вынимает мобильный телефон, смотрит на экран и качает головой. — Клянусь, если бы я отключил эту штуку хотя бы на час, то вызвал бы апокалипсис.  
  
— Ты просто занятой человек.  
  
— Слишком занятой, — отвечает Луи и снова кладёт телефон в карман. — Мне нужно идти. Спасибо за чай и хороший разговор.  
  
— Не за что. Я провожу тебя до входной двери, — говорит Гарри, вставая. Он ведёт шатена по коридору и открывает для него дверь. — Спасибо, что зашёл. Мы должны непременно повторить.  
  
Луи смотрит на него, его брови нахмурены.  
  
— В смысле, ради Энди, — поясняет Гарри. — Думаю, иметь хорошие отношения между продюсером и родителями — это важно, не так ли?  
  
— Согласен, — кивает Томлинсон. — Я вернусь за этими печеньями.  
  
— Хорошо, — смеётся Гарри.  
  
— Увидимся, Гарри.  
  
— До свидания, Луи, — отвечает Стайлс, легонько машет на прощание и закрывает за Луи дверь.  
  


**†**

  
_Кассиопея Нуннан каждой частицей себя похожа на созвездие, в честь которого она названа. С ярко-рыжими волосами, оттенок которых потом унаследует её дочь, и с неисчерпаемой любовью к Джими Хендриксу, она ослепительною вспышкою врывается в маленький мир восьмилетнего Гарри.  
  
Они встречаются в воскресной школе, и потом девушка целый месяц жалуется, что Гарри пахнет, как зубная паста. И это правда. Он любит мятные конфеты и крадёт целые горстки в маленьких церковных корзинках. Карманы его штанов всегда до краёв заполнены сладостями.  
  
Гарри не может произнести её имя сначала, что ещё больше укрепляет её отвращение к нему. В его защиту: никто не может это сделать. Её мама зовет её Касс, а отчим — Пия. Гарри начинает называть её Кэсси, и так никогда не прекращает.  
  
Они становятся друзьями скорее по воле случая, нежели по собственному желанию. Кэсси — единственный ребенок его возраста на их улице в небольшой сельской местности. Старшие дети довольно часто дразнят Гарри. Он пухленький, с непослушными кудрями ребёнок, чьи ноги совсем не понимают друг друга. У Джеммы есть своя компания, и хотя она старается прилучать младшего брата к своим друзьям, Гарри знает, что является только обузой для неё. Но, несмотря на то, как они сильно отличаются, он быстро привыкает к Кэсси. Они привыкают друг к другу.  
  
Проходят года. Они перерастают свои велосипеды и получают новые. Подростковый период изменяет тело Кэсси так, как ей не нравится, поэтому они часто посещают секонд хенды, где покупают мешковатые толстовки и футболки.  
  
— Не то чтобы я её ненавижу, — говорит Кэсси одним летним вечером о своей груди. Гарри упорно сосредотачивается на своём арбузном мороженом на палочке. — Просто она нравится парням, а парни не нравятся мне.  
  
Гарри смотрит на неё.  
  
— Тебе не нравятся парни? — спрашивает он. Он подозревал это, но не ожидал, что она так легко признается.  
  
— Мне нравятся парни настолько, насколько тебе нравятся девушки.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и понимание, как холодный ветер или шум реки за домом Гарри, легко успокаивает их встревоженные души. Гарри продолжает есть мороженое, ведь больше в словах они не нуждаются.  
  
Через неделю у Кэсси на лице появляется синяк. Парни в школе знают, что они ей не нравятся, но это только усиливает их желание. Они дразнят её и свистят ей в спину. Но Кэсси никогда не отказывается от борьбы. Она противостоит своим врагам и врагам Гарри. Она дерётся в любое время, в любом месте и в любой одежде: в широких джинсах и мешковатых футболках, в футбольной форме или в лучшем парадном платье. Она борется, дерётся и в большинстве случаев выигрывает. В этот вечер синяк говорит о другом.  
  
Они сидят, обнявшись, в гостиной Гарри и смотрят телевизор. Голубоватый свет от экрана освещает слезу, которая ускользает от её внимания и осмеливается соскользнуть вниз по её щеке. Кэсси быстро смахивает её, но Гарри всё равно замечает. Он тянется и берет девушку за руку.  
  
— Я ненавижу парней, — бормочет она через несколько минут.  
  
— А я не фанатею от девушек.  
  
Она кладёт голову Гарри на плечо.  
  
— Хотя ты мне нравишься. Ты — исключение.  
  
Он улыбается, ему не нужны слова, ведь они оба понимают, что его чувства взаимны.  
  
— Мы должны сходить на свидание, — предлагает Кэсси.  
  
Гарри застывает.  
  
Она садится прямо и вытирает глаза рукавом своего свитера.  
  
— Серьёзно, я уже думала об этом. Если мы пойдём на свидание, люди оставят нас в покое. Если мы будем держаться за руки на публике…  
  
— Мы уже делали это раньше.  
  
— Да, но несерьёзно. Если бы мы всегда держались за руки… и флиртовали…  
  
Гарри смеётся, только звучит это как мотор машины его отца, что никак не хочет заводиться.  
  
— Мы могли бы всех обмануть: парней, которые дразнят меня, и тех, кто издевается над тобой. Пусть думают, что мы с тобой пара, — заканчивает Кэсси.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, — уверяет Гарри. Они отпускают руки друг друга. Стайлс любит Кэсси, но он не шутит, когда говорит, что не фанатеет от девушек. Только при мысли о том, что нужно держаться за руки или ходить на свидания, в его голове всплывают образы Ноа Уайтакера и Марка Стэнтона, ну, или любого члена футбольной команды, но никак не какой-то девушки. Он даже не знает, сможет ли притворяться по-другому.  
  
— Однако стоит попробовать, не так ли? — спрашивает Кэсси. Свет от телевизора сияет на её повлажневших глазах. — Эйч, я уже не могу ходить в школу. Я устала всё время бороться. Ты ведь тоже?  
  
Гарри сглатывает, слюна в его рту кажется густой, как патока. Его часто дразнят, но не так, как Кэсси. Тем более у него всегда есть защита: или Джемма, или сама Кэсси. Он никогда не просит их бороться за него, потому что предпочитает не видеть драк вообще. Но дело в том, что в таких ситуация он никогда не оказывается один.  
  
Кэсси с другой стороны…. Она должна продолжать драться. Сдаться для неё — хуже, чем получить удар. Кэсси носит на лице храброе выражение, даже когда чувствует себя далеко не смело.  
  
Она — самая яркая звезда в его галактике, которой, скорее всего, было суждено сгореть первой. Но только если он ей позволит.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Кэсси смотрит на него, её глаза распахиваются так широко, что с них даже начинают течь слёзы.  
  
— Ты всерьёз?  
  
— Да, а почему бы нет? — говорит Гарри. Он сомневается, переживает, что будет жалеть об этих словах. Но, наверное, нет. — Для тебя — да. Я буду твоим гейским парнем.  
  
Кэсси смеётся.  
  
— Тогда я буду твоей лейсбийской девушкой.  
  
Они смеются, пока идут на кухню, чтобы украсть бутылку Братвайзера у папы Гарри. Они — бунтари, которые планируют восстание, сидя со скрещенными ногами в гостиной Стайлсов и решая самые важные вопросы их великого заговора._  
  
****

†

 ****  
The Wonderlands выпускают первое из десяти видео на Youtube вместе с кавером на песню, которую просили исполнить пользователи Твиттера. Весь процесс кажется невероятно тяжёлым для Гарри, когда Энди объясняет это по телефону. Но, как он понимает, использование социальных сетей, чтобы взаимодействовать с фанатами, — это ключ к успеху номер один.  
  
Не то чтобы Гарри полностью не знает, как ими пользоваться, просто он никогда не имел нужды набирать огромное количество подписчиков, поэтому для него это проблема. В маленьком родном городке люди говорили о нём достаточно, и ему это никогда не нравилось.  
  
Но снова же, он ненавидит казаться социально неумелым родителем, особенно, если его дочь — рок-звезда. Он хочет участвовать в каждом шаге её карьеры. Не догадываться, а видеть, что её путь к успеху полностью безопасный. Гарри все ещё не прекращает волноваться, даже если первые месяцы прошли довольно хорошо. Он беспокоится, что в ту минуту, когда он позволит ей ускользнуть из его вида, Энди обязательно потерпит неудачу.  
  
Поэтому он подписывается на разные аккаунты в социальных сетях, о существовании которых раньше даже не догадывался. Энди пыталась убедить его несколько лет назад завести Твиттер-аккаунт для их цветочного магазина. Но его это не заинтересовало. Зачем цветочному магазину нужен аккаунт в Твиттере? Какой вид социального признания могла требовать его маленькая прелесть? Гарри до сих пор не имеет ответов на эти вопросы, но всё равно регистрируется и в Твиттере, и в Инстаграме, как «floralharrystyles/цветочныйгарристайлс». А затем он там и там начинает следить за The Wonderlands.  
  
Он просматривает некоторые фотографии, время от времени поправляя на носу свои очки для чтения. Две из загруженных фотографий девушек из их первого сольного концерта, а остальные — в квартире, где они или репетируют, или что-то готовят.  
  
В Твиттере Гарри включает первое попавшееся видео с девочками и улыбается, понимая, что это кавер на песню Rolling Stones «Paint It Black». Они звучат просто неимоверно, что неудивительно. Он читает комментарии, ужасно радуясь каждому позитивному отзыву, и затем замечает имя Луи Томлинсона с голубой галочкой рядом. «Круто звучите, девушки! Хорошая работа» пишет он вместе со странным набором смайликов.  
  
И уже через несколько минут Гарри во всю исследует личный аккаунт Луи. Он не думает дважды, прежде чем начитает фолловить его. Только ради добра Энди, конечно же. Ради того, чтобы построить хорошие отношения между продюсером и родителем.  
  
После душа и завтрака он снова берётся за телефон и в этот раз отправляет свой комментарий: «Сильно горжусь:) хх»  
  
Готовить обед и сидеть одновременно в Твиттере — довольно тяжело, но Гарри это удаётся. Помешивая еду одной рукой, он подписывается на предлагаемые аккаунты другой. Затем парень переходит в Инстаграм, делает фото своей пасты и отправляет её в обе соцсети.  
  
«Думаю, этого достаточно», — решает он, оставляя телефон на кофейном столике.  
  
Гарри берёт два пива, свой обед и садится перед телевизором. Время тянется слишком медленно, дом кажется слишком пустым. Сэма, бородатого дракона, рядом больше нет. Энди не может долго без него существовать. Гарри представляет, как она играет на гитаре возле окна, и его руки невольно тянутся к своему инструменту.  
  
_Она говорила, что ты просто монстр игры на гитаре._  
  
Гарри улыбается, когда вспоминает об Энди и их разговоре с Луи. Он скучает по ней. Скучает достаточно сильно, чтобы взять свою гитару и быстро написать ей сообщение.  
  
**«Занята?»**  
  
Она быстро отвечает.  
  
**«На удивление, нет»**  
  
**«Жууууу Жууууу? :)»**  
  
**«Ахах, позвоню тебе по ФейсТайму! Одну секундочку»**  
  
Гарри ждёт, барабаня пальцами по деревянному корпусу гитары. Он отвечает, когда телефон начинает звонить, а на экране появляется лицо Энди.  
  
— Привет, детка, — улыбается он.  
  
— Привет, пап, — здоровается девушка и смотрит на него любящим взглядом. — Я ужасно по тебе скучаю.  
  
— Молчи, — отвечает Гарри. — Мы играем или нет?  
  
— Да, да, — говорит Энди, поднимает гитару и удобно ставит её на колени. — Мой чек наконец-то пришёл, и я купила себе новый MacBook.  
  
— Хорошо. Что ещё?  
  
Энди пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я отправила тебе чек по почте. И ещё — бабушке с дедушкой.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделала?  
  
— А почему бы и нет? — выпаливает Энди в ответ. — Бабушка заплатила за мою государственную школу и за брекеты. Ты купил мне гитару и завозил в Лондон на прослушивания. Я должна тебе.  
  
— Это неправильно, — Гарри потирает свой лоб. — Я пошлю чек обратно, когда он придёт. Бабушка сделает то же самое.  
  
— Я куплю тебе машину тогда, — отвечает Энди.  
  
Глаза Гарри широко распахиваются.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не в скором времени. Но в конечном итоге я собираюсь купить тебе машину, огромный дом и путешествие на Бора-Бора.  
  
— Почему Бора-Бора?  
  
— Потому все любят Бора-Бора.  
  
Гарри мягко выдыхает.  
  
— Энди…  
  
— Так мы играем или нет? — передразнивает его дочка и размещает пальцы на струнах. Она не смотрит на Гарри, пока говорит. — В один день я стану чертовски богатой, и, если ты думаешь, что не будешь купаться во всём этом богатстве вместе со мной, то ты сильно ошибаешься.  
  
Гарри не отвечает.  
  
— А теперь позволь мне показать тебе песню, над которой я работаю, — говорит она, бросает взгляд на отца и начинает играть. Гарри наблюдает и слушает, его глаза невольно начинают слезиться.  
  
— Мне нравится, — констатирует он, когда Энди заканчивает.  
  
— Какие-то предложения?  
  
Гарри поправляет собственную гитару.  
  
— Да, в начале ты слишком спешишь. Возможно, так будет звучать лучше… — он начинает играть. — Ты играешь эту часть очень резко, думаю, мягко будет лучше.  
  
В этот раз она начинает играть с ним.  
  
— Вот так?  
  
— Вот так, — говорит Гарри. — Где твой каподастр?  
  
— На четвертом ладу.  
  
— Попробуй на третьем.  
  
Она перемещает каподастр на третий лад и снова начинает играет.  
  
 — Ох, — кивает Энди. — Да…  
  
— Так лучше. А теперь спой последний припев.  
  
Она начинает петь, пока Гарри барабанит по гитаре в такт мелодии. Они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются.  
  
— Хорошо звучит.  
  
— Да, действительно хорошо, — соглашается Энди. — Я должна показать это Луи.  
  
— Разве Луи заставляет вас работать над собственной музыкой для группы? — удивляется Гарри.  
  
— Нет, но я отправила ему запись, и ему понравилось, — она пожимает плечами.  
— Возможно, мне удастся написать что-то для альбома.  
  
— Было бы здорово, — говорит Гарри. — Кстати, я смотрел ваше видео на YouTube. Мне понравилось.  
  
— Я видела твой твит. Поздравляю, ты присоединился к остальному миру в Твиттере.  
  
Гарри бросает на неё скептичный взгляд.  
  
— Много людей в мире не зарегистрированы в Твиттере.  
  
— Я зафолловила тебя в ответ, — говорит Энди, игнорируя отца.  
  
— Я даже не понял этого.  
  
— Проверь свои уведомления, — советует Энди. — Остальная часть мира уже, наверное, пытается с тобой связаться.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я удостоверюсь, когда проверю свои уведомления, — говорит он. — Не хочешь показать мне ещё одну песню перед сном?  
  
— Конечно, — соглашается Энди и снова начинает играть.  
  
В конце концов они заканчивают две песни, а не одну. Они разрабатывают новые тексты и меняют старые аккорды. Голос Энди намного выше голоса Гарри, но это всё ещё альт, которому присуща естественная хрипотца, которая просто сводит с ума Гарри. Они поют вместе и играют до самой полуночи, пока их глаза не начинают слипаться.  
  
— У тебя замечательно получается, — говорит Гарри. — Я горжусь тобой, ты знаешь это?  
  
— Знаю, — отвечает Энди, улыбаясь. Она отставляет гитару в сторону и опускает взгляд на свои руки. — Я скучаю по тебе, папа.  
  
Гарри не хотел это знать. Он осведомлен о том, что она переживает, что ему одиноко, поэтому со всех сил пытается не показывать это. Но он ничего не может поделать сейчас.  
  
— Я тоже скучаю. Очень-очень сильно.  
  
— Увидимся на Хэллоуин?  
  
— Определённо.  
  
Энди указывает на него.  
  
— Проверь свои уведомления!  
  
— Обязательно. А теперь иди спать. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— И я тебя, — машет рукой Энди. — Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Спокойной, — отвечает Гарри, и Энди отключается.  
  
Он откладывает гитару в сторону и на минуту кладёт голову на спинку дивана. Он более чем готов ко сну. Он быстро убирается, идёт в свою спальню и забирается в кровать. Он проверяет свои уведомления в Твиттере, когда его веки уже, кажется, прилипают к щекам.  
Некоторые друзья и члены семьи зафолловили его в ответ, включая Энди, конечно. Но, наверное, самое главное это то, что его начал читать сам Луи Томлинсон.  
  
****

†

 ****  
Студия «28 Production» находится в нескольких минутах от главного офиса Sony. Она не так тщательно продумана, но уютная, благодаря умелому сочетанию современного и классического стилей.  
  
Гарри не был здесь после последней репетиции, которую им, родителям, можно было посетить. Он ждёт Энди, которая должна уже скоро закончить, и рассматривает портреты и награды на стене. Все они тем или иным образом связаны с Луи.  
  
Томлинсон достиг своего успеха, тяжело работая, Гарри знает это наверняка. Как и большинство британцев, парень слышал истории из жизни Томлинсона во время Х-фактора и его участия в One Direction. Он знает, что группа окончательно распалась, когда Луи было двадцать пять, и после этого тот начал подписывать контракты с разными людьми, которые потом стали известными не только в Англии, но и во всём мире.  
  
Гарри осведомлён обо всех основных моментах, но когда он смотрит на эти рамки, то вспоминает их предысторию.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
Он быстро поворачивается на звук голоса.  
  
Луи подходит к нему своей уверенной, как всегда, походкой, когда удостоверяется, что это он. Его жакет и брюки темно-синие в этот раз, и их отлично дополняет белоснежная рубашка и красный тонкий галстук. Гарри задерживает дыхание, когда встречается с ним взглядом. К этому человеку невозможно привыкнуть. Каждое его появление — это новый удар по сопротивлению Стайлса. Луи гладко выбритый и сияющий, и, когда он подходит ближе, то воздух заполняет его сладкий парфюм.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Гарри, наверное, слишком весело. — Приятно снова с тобой увидеться.  
  
— Уже во второй раз за считанные дни, — улыбается Луи.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что ты преследуешь меня, но я нахожусь в  **твоём**  здании, — говорит Гарри, его мозг на две минуты перестаёт работать. Ему кажется, что если бы он опросил сотню человек, то по крайней мере десять из них сказали бы, что это был флирт.  
Но Луи просто улыбается. У него прекрасная улыбка. Гарри не понимает, почему вообще представлял его с рогами. Они определённо ему не идут.  
  
— Ты ждёшь Энди? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да. Мы собираемся к своим родителям на Хэллоуин. Они устраивают маленькую вечеринку каждый год, — Гарри предоставляет больше информации, чем его попросили, но Луи внимательно слушает и, кажется, совсем не возражает.  
  
— Звучит весело.  
  
— Должно быть, — говорит Гарри. — И я просто хочу её увидеть, ведь прошла уже целая неделя.  
  
— Вы двое очень близки, — улыбается Луи. — Не думаю, что другим девушкам хотя бы вполовину так тяжело быть далеко от дома, как ей.  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
— Я не знал, что ей тяжело.  
  
— Нет-нет, Энди в порядке, она просто много о тебе говорит. Она говорила, что ей нелегко быть вдалеке от родных. Вот и всё, — заверяет его Луи.  
  
— Забавно, — начинает Гарри. — Некоторые дети уезжают за границу на несколько месяцев, а мы жалуемся, что не видимся неделю, хотя живём в нескольких часах друг от друга.  
  
— Но это мило, на самом деле, — говорит Луи. — Я никогда не был близок со своим отцом. Я понимаю, как это меняет человека.  
  
Гарри знает об этом, потому что читал некоторые статьи. Но это всё равно важно, потому что это первая личная информация, которую Луи ему рассказывает.  
  
— Поверю тебе на слово, — говорит Стайлс. Группа людей дрейфует по коридору, и некоторые из них здороваются с Луи, пока проходят мимо. Гарри ждёт, пока они уйдут, а затем говорит:  
  
— Какие планы на Хэллоуин?  
  
— Скорее всего, марафон ужастиков вместе с друзьями.  
  
Гарри сужает глаза.  
  
— Что-то типа ужасно кровавых фильмов?  
  
— Наверное, — улыбается Луи.  
  
— Я их ненавижу, — качает головой Гарри. — Хотя Энди их обожает. В лучшем случае она может заставить меня посмотреть «Ходячих Мертвецов».  
  
Луи стонет.  
  
— Я люблю «Ходячих Мертвецов».  
  
— Серьёзно? — смеётся Гарри. Их взгляды встречаются друг с другом на секунду. Стайлс указывает на рамку на стене. — Я осматривал некоторые фотографии, прежде чем ты пришёл.  
  
На фото, перед котором они стоят, есть Луи. Там на вид ему лет восемнадцать, на нём яркие красные брюки и подтяжки.  
  
— Они мне нравятся, — Гарри мысленно оттягивает на них ремешки.  
  
Луи улыбается, прикрывая рот рукой.  
  
— Честно говоря, подтяжки — это не самая худшая вещь. Я в них довольно дерзкий. И в то время я действительно наслаждался ими.  
  
— Я наслаждаюсь ими сейчас, — говорит Гарри. — Пришло время достать их из шкафа.  
  
— Увидим, что я смогу с этим сделать, — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
Гарри снова начинает разговор. Позже он будет удивляться тому, как легко ему было поддерживать любую тему. Он бы не удивился, если бы смог разговаривать с Луи часами. Но Энди направляется по холлу вместе с другими девушками и смеётся с какой-то шутки. Девушка замечает Гарри, и её глаза распахиваются от удивления.  
  
Луи делает шаг назад, чтобы предоставить им больше пространства. И Энди бросается Гарри в руки.  
  
— Прошла всего неделя, — бормочет она, её лицо спрятано у Гарри на груди.  
  
Гарри улыбается, крепко её прижимая.  
  
— Одна очень длинная неделя.  
  
Он обнимает её за плечи, а она в свою очередь обвивает рукой его талию, другой держа гитару.  
  
— Хорошего Хэллоуина, — желает Гарри Луи.  
  
Тот улыбается им обоим.  
  
— Вам того же.  
  
— До свидания, Луи, — прощается Энди, и они начинают идти в сторону лифта. Она начинает рассказывать отцу о своей репетиции, но Гарри слушает её только наполовину. Другая его часть заинтересована в мужчине за их спинами. Ему удаётся бросить один единственный взгляд, прежде чем они заходят за угол. Луи говорит с Мерси, но ему удаётся поймать взгляд Гарри до того, как они пропадают с вида друг друга.  
  
**†**  
Альфи выскакивает из-под кровати, как только открывается дверь, его крошечные пальчики сгибаются, как когти.  
  
— Га-а-ар, — рычит он, хотя получается у него это совсем не пугающе.  
  
В любом случае Гарри прижимает руку к груди и притворно охает.  
  
— Нашёл его, — кричит он, чтобы в коридоре его услышали, а затем подходит к кровати и схватывает Альфи в свои объятия. — Нашёл тебя, маленький львёнок.  
  
Альфи снова рычит в ответ. Гарри смеётся, выходит из спальни и спускается вниз, на первый этаж, где их ждёт Джемма со сложенными на груди руками. Она отодвигает кровавую вуаль от лица, которая является частью её костюма мёртвой невесты.  
  
— Иди заканчивай торт, — говорит Гарри. — Я присмотрю за ним. Обещаю, не выпущу его из виду ни на секунду.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне с тортом, Эйч. Где Энди?  
  
— Здесь, — отзывается Энди, выходя из ванной. Она отводит руки в разные стороны и машет пальцами. — Как я выгляжу?  
  
— Так же, как и выглядела в прошлом году, — говорит Гарри. — Я думал, тебе надоел костюм Ужасающего Майкла.  
  
— А мне казалось, что тебе надоело быть космическим ковбоем, и всё же…  
  
Гарри показывает ей язык.  
  
— Возьми Альфи, а я иду спасать торт Джеммы.  
  
Энди принимает малыша в свои объятия и получает от него рык.  
  
— Ох, какой ты грозный, — комментирует она и направляется в гостиную. — Из какого же зоопарка мы тебя украли?  
  
Джемма затаскивает Гарри на кухню.  
  
— Я использовала помадку, как ты и говорил, но получилось ужасно.  
  
Гарри смотрит на беспорядок из ингредиентов на столешнице.  
  
— Ты остудила помадку?  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Джемм, — говорит он, затем закатывает рукава своей клетчатой рубашки и снимает ковбойскую шляпу. — Хорошо, нам нужно соскрести всю помадку из торта.  
  
— Но мне нужно, чтобы он выглядел, как тыква, — напоминает Джемма.  
  
— Это можно сделать, — Гарри начинает отрывать липкие кусочки. — Ты не охладила торт, прежде чем наложить на него помадку?  
  
— Гарри, я в самом деле не знала, что делала.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбается Гарри. — Это пойдёт нам только на пользу. Мне нужно три яйца, масло и сахар.  
  
Джемма собирает для него ингредиенты.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь.  
  
— Не за что, — говорит Гарри, выкидывая помадку в мусор. — Твои коллеги придут сегодня. Пытаешься впечатлить их, да?  
  
Джемма вздыхает, её плечи поникают.  
  
— Никогда не думала, что буду таким человеком. По крайней мере, я не хотела. Теперь же я мать, которая пытается понравится своим сотрудникам.  
  
— Разве они уже не обожают тебя? — спрашивает Гарри и ставит на мраморную столешницу тяжёлый миксер.  
  
— Кто знает, — бормочет она.  
  
Гарри начинает с простой глазури.  
  
— Пищевой краситель?  
  
Джемма указывает на шкафчик над микроволновой печкой.  
  
 — Знаешь, тебе не нужно их впечатлять. Наверное, это бесполезно говорить, но всё же. Люди любят тебя такой, какая ты есть.  
  
Длительное время Джемма молчит и наблюдает за тем, как он работает.  
  
— Я не хочу быть учительницей.  
  
— С какого времени? — Гарри встречается с ней взглядом.  
  
— С тех пор, как у меня появился собственный ребенок? С тех пор, как я начала переживать о мнении моих сотрудников? — Джемма пожимает плечами. — Я понятия не имею. Я просто знаю… Я люблю учить, но не так.  
  
Гарри вынимает металлическую миску из миксера, добавляет туда красный и жёлтый красители и смешивает, пока не получает идеальный оранжевый цвет.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть где-нибудь?  
  
— Возможно, но уже после этого года.  
  
— Хорошо. Думаю, это поможет, — говорит Гарри и сжимает её руку. — Хочешь помочь мне?  
  
— Да, пожалуй, потому что я начинаю чувствовать себя бесполезной.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб. Я чувствую себя бесполезным всё последнее время.  
  
— Из-за Энди? — хмурится Джемма.  
  
Гарри бросает взгляд на дверь, а затем — на Джемму. Его глаза отвечают за него.  
  
— Я не знаю, чем могу быть полезным в этой ситуации. Я превратился в социально активного родителя: лайкаю твиты и повсюду добавляю смешные смайлики. Это просто смешно.  
  
— Бедненький, — смеётся Джемма. — Твиттер совсем не жалеет тебя?  
  
— В том и дело, что нет. Мне нравится. Теперь я всё время сижу в нём. Я даже зафолловил Луи Томлинсона.  
  
— Интересно. Теперь он тебе нравится?  
  
— Не в этом смысле, — возражает Гарри.  
  
— Я имею в виду, что сейчас ты считаешь его порядочным человеком?  
  
Гарри слизывает помадку со своего большого пальца и бросает на сестру взгляд.  
  
— Мне кажется, что я просто недооценил его. Вот и всё, — тихо говорит он, смотря на торт. — Он не такой уж плохой.  
  
Джемма смеётся.  
  
— Не делай этого, Гарри.  
  
— Что не делать? — спрашивает он, но не даёт ей шанса ответить. Он делает шаг назад, чтобы оценить торт. — Уже похоже на тыкву, не так ли?  
  
— Согласна, — отвечает Джемма, когда в дверь звонят. — Это, должно быть, мама и папа. Ты доделаешь?  
  
— Конечно, — он достаёт кондитерский мешок из шкафчика и начинает рисовать глазурью листики и виноградную лозу, пока Джемма уходит, чтобы помочь родителям принести из машины еду и напитки.  
  
Он заканчивает в шесть, гости начинают прибывать около семи. Толпы соседей, сотрудников, родственников и старых друзей заполняют небольшой дом. Лиам и Найл появляются тоже, главным образом, чтобы затянуть Гарри после этой вечеринки в бар. К Энди прибывает её старый друг, чтобы ей тоже не было скучно.  
  
Почти в конце вечера Гарри находится на заднем дворе вместе с Бобом, сотрудником Джеммы, и какими-то другими гостями.  
  
— Планы на выходные всё ещё в силе? — спрашивает его Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, — улыбается Бойд. — Я жду с нетерпением.  
  
— Я тоже, — говорит Стайлс, смотря на газон. Ему ужасно хочется закурить, как всегда, когда ему неудобно. — Мне нравится твой костюм. Никогда раньше не видел так хорошо собранного Люка Скайуокера.  
  
— Ты действительно так думаешь? — спрашивает Бойд, смотря на себя. — Знаешь, на самом деле я одолжил его у другого сотрудника. Я хотел быть копом.  
  
— Тебе бы подошёл любой костюм, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Затем к ним присоединяются Лиам и Найл, и разговор протекает намного легче, когда их четверо, хотя Бойд обращает внимание только на Гарри. Он не тот мужчина, за которого можно выйти замуж. Да, у него красивое тело, и он смотрит на Гарри, как на новичка в университете, но всё же.  
  
Праздник быстро пролетает. Они посылают пятерых детей раздобыть конфет ценою «кошелька-или-смерти». Энди присоединяется к ним, но только, по её словам, как «сопровождающий». Её сумка, полная сладостей, когда они возвращаются, говорит о другом.  
  
Энди с Гарри поют несколько раундов в караоке разные хэллоуинские песни. Они немного выделываются, но никто не возражает. Они играют в шарады и другие настольные игры. Они развлекаются, как только могут.  
  
Позже этой ночью, когда Энди, Альфи и его родители уже спят, Гарри вместе с Джеммой, Ральфом, Лиамом и Найлом идут в бар и до краёв наполняют свои желудки алкогольными напитками, сидя в полупустом баре всё ещё в своих дурацких костюмах.  
  
После очень длинной и одинокой недели это даже больше чем хорошо.  
  


**†**

  
**Ноябрь 2016**  
  
Опаздывать модно не только на вечеринки. Видимо, это относится к свиданиям тоже. Гарри должен был принять это во внимание, когда покидал свою квартиру за полчаса до восьми. Он ненавидит прибывать куда-либо первым, но свидание — это самый худший вариант. Ему надоело сидеть в одиночку. Гарри вынужден медленно потягивать свою сангрию, потому что не хочет выпить всё, прежде чем прибудет его партнёр. Он не может заказать еду, потому что не хочет показаться обжорой. Если он насытиться раньше, чем всё даже начнётся, это будет немного грубо, не так ли?  
  
Он выпрямляет спину, когда понимает, что горбится, и уже в десятый раз бросает взгляд на дверь паба. Он шипит тихое « _чёрт_ » в свой напиток, когда встречается взглядом со стоящим там человеком. Невозможно. Он единственный раз за долгое время выбрался в город и наткнулся на Луи?  
  
Томлинсон снимает своё пальто возле двери и говорит что-то мужчине, с которым Гарри видел его в G-A-Y. Его друг уходит с остальной компанией, а Томлинсон направляется к Гарри.  
  
— Привет, снова, — говорит он.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Стайлс. —  _Снова_.  
  
— Ты здесь один?  
  
— Нет, я жду человека.  
  
— Свидание? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
Луи кивает, скользя взглядом по его лицу.  
  
— Хорошо, был рад тебя увидеть.  
  
— Я тоже, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Ты красиво выглядишь.  
  
Стайлс усердно старался услышать эти слова от Бойда. Он дольше, чем обычно, укладывал волосы. Он побрился. Он поменял свою обычную футболку на цветную рубашку, а рваные джинсы — на аккуратные чёрные брюки. Он ожидал этого комплимента от Бойда, но от Луи это звучит так же впечатляюще, если даже не лучше.  
  
Определённо лучше.  
  
_Красиво_. Когда ему последний раз говорили, что он красивый?  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри, кусая свою верхнюю губу. — Ты тоже замечательно выглядишь.  
  
Как обычно.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбается Луи. Его взгляд снова пробегает по Гарри, и он читает его, как открытую книгу. И это особенно неприятно, потому что ничего нельзя увидеть в ответ. — Увидимся.  
  
Гарри машет, и Луи уходит, чтобы присоединиться к своим друзьям в кабинке где-то позади него.  
  
Сообщение приходит через несколько минут после их разговора. Номер Бойда, который Стайлс даже не сохранил на свой телефон, появляется на экране, а под ним:  
  
**Не могу прийти. Прости! Мой дядя только что скончался.**  
  
Трубочка выпадает изо рта Гарри, и он снова шипит:  
  
— Чёрт.  
  
Начинается та часть, в которой он поднимается и уходит с почти неповреждённым самолюбием. Но сейчас у него есть компания. Он чувствует взгляд Луи на себе, даже если тот не обращает на него никого внимания. Луи обязательно узнает, когда Гарри встанет, и всю оставшуюся жизнь будет считать его мужчиной, которого продинамили, не обращая внимания на то, что это неправда. Ведь все считают первое восприятие реальностью.  
  
Гарри может ускользнуть в туалет. Он может найти чёрный выход. Это звучит чересчур драматично, но кудрявый никогда не был другим.  
  
Он слегка поворачивает голову влево. Затем медленно поворачивает и тело и бросает взгляд через плечо. Он устанавливает зрительный контакт с Луи и почти умирает.  
  
Это кульминация самого ужасного кошмара каждого подростка: когда над тобой насмехается тот, кем ты восхищаешься. Потому что да, Гарри восхищается Луи. Томлинсон нравится ему как человек. Спроси его, когда это произошло, и он не сможет ответить. Но это правда. Он сильно ошибся насчёт Луи и уже начинает думать о них как о возможных друзьях. И поэтому последнее, что ему нужно, это выглядеть перед ним, как дурачок.  
  
Гарри заказывает другой напиток, когда допивает первый. В этот раз это чистая водка со льдом.  
  
Проходят минуты, и он продолжает надеяться, что голоса друзей Луи затихнут, и они покинут бар чудесным образом рано. Но громкий взрыв смеха за спиной разбивает все его надежды в прах.  
  
Он рассматривает мысль написать Трою, который посещает университет недалеко отсюда, чтобы он пришел и спас его. Луи, возможно, удивится тому, какого молодого парня Гарри удалось подцепить.  
  
Он чувствует себя глупо. Когда он будет дома лежать в постели, то точно будет смеяться с себя.  
  
Гарри бросает ещё один взгляд на кабинку позади себя, и снова их глаза встречаются. Стайлс вздыхает и заказывает ещё один напиток, размещая подбородок на своих сложенных ладонях. После него он уйдёт и, наверное, никогда больше не заговорит с Луи Томлинсоном.  
  
Но Луи садится за барную стойку рядом с ним. Он поднимает руку, чтобы подозвать бармена.  
  
— Джек и Кола, — заказывает он. — Спасибо.  
  
Гарри наблюдает, как уходит бармен.  
  
— Он тебя продинамил?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет?  
  
Наконец-то Гарри начинает смеяться с себя и выдыхает большой вздох, который заставляет подняться его кончики волос.  
  
— Он отменил свидание, — говорит он. — Написал мне где-то тридцать минут назад, но я был слишком смущён, чтобы встать.  
  
Луи облизывает губы. Всё в его выражении лица говорит о том, что он хочет засмеяться.  
  
— Из-за меня? — спрашивает он, поднимая вверх брови.  
  
— Да? Я знал, что ты подумаешь, — ворчит Гарри. — Я надеялся, что ты уйдёшь раньше.  
  
Луи прикрывает рот рукой, но смешок всё равно вырывается. Его глаза сверкают весельем. Он кладёт лоб на барную стойку и смеётся, и смеётся.  
  
Гарри фыркает в свой стакан.  
  
— Перестань надо мной смеяться.  
  
— Я пытаюсь, но это же  _безумие_ , — говорит Луи, смотря на него. Уголки его глаз влажные. — Кого волнует, что я думаю?  
  
— Очевидно, меня, — бормочет Гарри. Он слишком подвыпивший, чтобы смущаться.  
  
— И почему же этот парень отменил свидание?  
  
В нормальных условиях это бы прозвучало, как провокационный вопрос, но они оба слишком пьяные. Гарри может сказать это по тому, как Луи наклоняется к нему.  
  
— Смерть в семье, — отвечает Стайлс.  
  
— Ну ладно тогда, — хмурится Луи. — Это не то дерьмо, которого я ожидал.  
  
— Честно говоря, я думаю, что он врёт. Он работает с моей сестрой, благодаря ей мы встретились. Я написал Джемме, и она сказала, что у него кто-то умер на прошлой неделе, когда он пропустил собрание, и в прошлом месяце тоже. Так что или он реально невезучий человек…  
  
Они снова начинают смеяться. Гарри делает глоток пива.  
  
—  _Или_ , — начинает он и ставит бокал на стойку, — этот козёл просто не хочет со мной встречаться.  
  
— Тогда он полный дурак.  
  
— Как и большинство мужчин, — соглашается Гарри.  
  
— Позволь мне исправить ситуацию. От имени всех мужчин, — говорит Луи. — Как насчёт шота?  
  
Гарри смеётся, размещая подбородок на своих ладонях.  
  
— Я никогда не отказываюсь от шота.  
  
Луи ухмыляется и снова даёт сигнал бармену. Он заказывает ряд шотов текилы с лаймом и солью, и они быстро с ними расправляются.  
  
— Все мужчины, которые хоть когда-то обижали меня, теперь прощены благодаря тебе.  
  
— О многих мы говорим?  
  
Гарри морщит нос, пока думает.  
  
— Ладно, хм-м, Джеймс с университета. Майкл с университета. Карл тоже с университета. Вит. Питер. Лоуренс. Нед.  
  
— Господи, — свистит Луи. — Где ты только находишь всех этих парней?  
  
— В тех же местах, где и все находят свои родственные души, — бормочет Гарри. — Только разница в том, что у меня есть дочь.  
  
Луи не отвечает, и, даже если он пьян, Гарри знает, что только что убил всё настроение. Он поднимает свой напиток и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не вижу причины, по которой они могли бы тебе отказывать, — говорит Томлинсон. — Энди замечательная, как и ты.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Это выше моего понимания. Моя сестра говорит, что женщин привлекают одинокие отцы. Они кажутся ответственными и любящими, — он закатывает глаза. — Я не знаю, как это переводится для геев. Не знаю, что большинство из них думает, когда встречает отца-одиночку. Особенно с биологической дочкой. Наверное, они считают, что я бисексуал, а это для них, не знаю почему, настоящий кошмар. Для них существуют или только геи, или только натуралы. Я говорю, они все идиоты. Я устал пытаться.  
  
Он делает большой вдох и смотрит на бармена.  
  
— Мне нужен ещё один шот.  
  
— Как насчет двух? — предлагает Луи и поднимает руку.  
  
Они оба почти лежат на стойке ещё после двух шотов текилы, поддерживая свои лбы ладонями.  
  
— Я не обвиняю Энди ни в чём из этого, понимаешь? Я лучше буду рядом с ней, чем с любым другим мужиком. Она мой лучший друг. Она так похожа на свою маму, — бормочет Гарри, потягивая свой напиток, теперь это Текила-Санрайз. — Я не обижаюсь на неё. Это не её вина. Так просто есть.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Так не должно быть.  
  
— Ты просто оптимист.  
  
— Только если это касается других людей, — смеётся Луи. — Мои родные говорят, что я отношусь к себе, как пессимист. Особенно, если это касается любви. Я предсказываю худшее и обычно оказываюсь прав.  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
— Все мужчины такие козлы, да?  
  
— Но только не ты. Ты кажешься хорошим, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри уже не впервые за вечер смотрит на губы Томлинсона. Две первые пуговицы на рубашке того расстегнуты и открывают вид на его татуировки. Он закатал рукава до локтей. Стайлс в открытую его оценивает, и не то чтобы он не понимает, что делает. Он просто не заботится об этом.  
  
Когда он снова встречается с Луи взглядом, вся эта оценка отражается в его глазах.  
  
— Ты даже не одинокий, — решает Гарри. — Ты врёшь, чтобы утешить меня.  
  
Брови Луи хмурятся в недопонимании.  
  
— Зачем мне это делать?  
  
— Ты просто  _не можешь_  быть одиноким, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
Кудрявый выдыхает, как измученный осёл.  
  
— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я тебя похвалил.  
  
— Да, я люблю комплименты, — говорит Луи. — Так ты ответишь на мой вопрос?  
  
Можно посчитать это как флирт? Гарри думает об этом пару секунд, но ему снова всё равно.  
  
— Ты уверен в себе и кажешься задумчивым. Ты ходишь вокруг так, будто ненавидишь весь мир, когда весь мир просто обожает тебя, — улыбается Гарри. Ресницы Луи лениво двигаются, медленно опускаются вниз и трепещут наверх. Коленки мужчин соприкасаются. — Ты богат. Для меня это не имеет значения, но для других мужчин, я уверен, — да. У тебя невероятный голос, красивый смех, замечательное сердце…  
  
Взгляд Луи не покидает его. Кожа Гарри горит под ним.  
  
— Ты сексуальный, — говорит он.  
  
Луи внезапно смеётся.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Конечно. Ты смешной. Ты даже не можешь быть реальным.  
  
Томлинсон вытирает свой подбородок, его губы снова изгибаются в ухмылке.  
  
— Ну вот сейчас. Что ты делаешь? — говорит Гарри. — Это сексуально.  
  
Они смеются.  
  
— Прекрати, — просит Луи.  
  
— Ты храпишь? — спрашивает Стайлс.  
  
— Нет? — Луи выглядит весело и немного смущённо.  
  
— Я хотел сказать, — хихикает Гарри. — Если бы ты храпел, то это был бы самый сексуальный храп в мире.  
  
— Заткнись, — говорит Луи и прикрывает лицо рукой.  
  
Стайлс прикасается к его предплечью. Он даже не осознаёт, что делает.  
  
— Эта птица, — говорит Гарри. — Она тоже сексуальная.  
  
Он чувствует взгляд Луи на себе, пока проводит рукой по его коже.  
  
— Все они, на самом деле, — говорит Гарри и скользит вверх по бицепсу Луи. — Здесь олень, да? Я видел фото в интернете. Он тоже замечательный.  
  
Его взгляд поднимается вверх, и он не может описать то, как на него смотрит Луи. Брови нахмурены. Розовые губы приоткрыты, и шатен, кажется, совсем не дышит. Он сидит очень ровно, только его взгляд бегает по лицу Гарри, периодично останавливаясь на губах.  
  
Стайлс убирает руку.  
  
— Вот, — говорит он. — Думаю, я достаточно тебя нахвалил.  
  
Луи отводит взгляд, поднимая свой бокал. Он медленно выдыхает, прежде чем пригубить напиток.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — говорит он, когда допивает. — Должен ещё остановиться возле офиса.  
  
Гарри пробегает рукой по волосам и сглатывает странный комок с горле. Он быстро трезвеет, чувствуя, что должен извиниться за то, что забежал вперёд. Но теряет возможность, потому что Луи встаёт и кладёт шестьдесят фунтов на барную стойку.  
  
Гарри открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать.  
  
— Знаешь, ты недооцениваешь себя, — говорит ему Луи. — Я не знаю, определяет это сексуальность или что-то другое, но ты — это просто нечто.  
  
Теперь дыхание Гарри застревает в его лёгких.  
  
— Ты сможешь нормально добраться домой? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Стайлс ошеломлённо кивает.  
  
— Я буду в порядке. Спасибо.  
  
— Тогда хорошей тебе ночи, Гарри.  
  
Тот не отвечает. Луи проходит мимо, оставляя после себя только резкий запах одеколона Tom Ford.


	3. Chapter 3

Ролл снова падает на тарелку Энди. Она вечно не справляется с палочками для еды, и эта одна из тех вещей, которые не подвластны пониманию Гарри. Для девушки, столь ловко играющей на гитаре, странно, что её приводят в замешательство две простые деревянные палочки. У неё всегда занимает пару минут, чтобы приноровиться использовать их, а ведь они только пришли в «Jo’s Sushi Palace».   
  
Наконец ей удаётся правильно захватить ролл с тунцом, и она с триумфальной улыбкой подносит его ко рту. Её глаза на секунду встречаются с глазами Гарри.  
  
— Что?  
  
Тот в ответ лишь качает головой, засовывает в рот ролл с креветкой в темпуре и говорит, жуя:  
  
— Бабушка наконец получила ту новую ёлку, которую так хотела. Как раз к празднику.  
  
— Ту, что меняет цвет?  
  
— Именно, — кивает Гарри, делая глоток своего саке, вполне заслуженного подлинного бокала рисовой водки.  
  
Они с Энди пересеклись примерно на полпути между Лондоном и Нортгемптоном: у девочек утром занятия по вокалу, поэтому Энди должна вернуться в ближайшее время. Это очередной вечер пятницы; целая неделя минула, с тех пор как его неудачное свидание обернулось удивительным столкновением с Луи.  
  
В субботу Энди вернулась от Джеммы. Они включили Netflix и заснули на диване, сталкиваясь своими длинными ногами и острыми коленями в борьбе за миллиметры пространства. Электрический обогреватель тихо гудел поблизости.  
  
Воскресный вечер прошёл примерно так же. Они готовили мускатную тыкву, пока дождь беспрестанно стучал в окно, а затем устроились на диване со своими гитарами, по очереди напевая глупые песни и наигрывая случайные мелодии, до тех пор пока сон не сморил их.  
  
Ничто не сравнится с тем, когда Энди ночует дома. Они не гуляют по городу, не устраивают вечеринки в их крошечной квартире. Почти всегда это чай, распевание песен или просмотр какого-нибудь фильма, но эти ночи оказываются самыми лучшими. Это то, чем ты можешь заниматься со своим лучшим другом; а для Гарри это Энди. Даже простые вещи с ней всегда кажутся невероятными.  
  
Эти выходные кардинально отличаются: час или два на разговоры и суши, затем скомканное прощание. Это всё, что он получает. Итак, саке? Да, он выпьет столько стопок, сколько пожелает. Он сегодня не за рулём, и горький напиток иногда необходим для столь же горькой души.  
  
— Ты уже думал, что подаришь ей на Рождество? — спрашивает Энди.  
  
— Я стараюсь не думать об этом. Лучший способ делать рождественские покупки — это идти за ними в последние минуты. Таким образом, ты не испытываешь давления, заставляющего тебя принимать решение.  
  
Энди внимательно смотрит на него, ролл криво зажат между её палочками.  
  
— Я думала, что ты никогда не ошибаешься.  
  
— Ну, ты, видимо, сегодня же всем закупишься? А я сделаю покупки в последние минуты, и посмотрим, чьи подарки будут лучше, — отвечает Гарри, хитро улыбаясь.  
  
— Я уже купила рождественские подарки.  
  
Гарри со стоном опускает своё сакэ на стол.  
  
— Не может быть!  
  
— Увы! Я купила подарок для тебя, бабушки, дедушки, тёти Джем, даже для Ральфа и Альфи, — Энди зловеще улыбается, отпивая ананасовый сок.  
  
Гарри откидывается в кресле, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— И что же ты приготовила для меня? — интересуется он, приподнимая левую бровь.  
  
— Ты такой странный, — бормочет Энди. — Зачем ты спрашиваешь, зная, что я не отвечу тебе?  
  
Временами она похожа на осу. Он позволяет ей выиграть этот спор, очевидно, потому что он его позорно проиграл.  
  
— У меня тоже уже есть для тебя подарок, — говорит он. — Только для тебя, хотя... я ещё не разобрался, нужен ли он тебе.  
  
Энди начинает обиженно сопеть.  
  
— Я буду плакать, когда получу его?  
  
— Возможно, — отвечает Гарри, ухмыляясь.  
  
Она съедает ещё один ролл, шестерёнки в её голове почти осязаемо вращаются. Девушка не пытается угадать, но подозрительно косится на него.  
  
Потом они болтают о футболе, о каком-то новом шоу, которое Энди начала смотреть, а затем она опускает палочки, складывает руки и говорит:  
  
— В ближайшее время мы начнём записываться.  
  
— Серьёзно? — глаза Гарри расширяются. — Это потрясающе!  
  
— Ага, — довольно отвечает Энди, смотря на свой ананасовый сок, — не поспоришь. И мы собираемся в тур в следующем году.  
  
Гарри тут же задумчиво хмурит брови. Он ждёт, когда она продолжит. Но девушка этого не делает.  
  
— В смысле в тур? И как долго он будет продолжаться?  
  
Энди в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
— Луи не уточнил. Он пока работает над маршрутом. Как только он его закончит, он отправит всем новые допы к контрактам, которые мы должны будем подписать. Но он упоминал Лос-Анджелес и Швецию.  
  
Гарри снова скрещивает руки на груди. Он чувствует, как волоски на коже встают дыбом. Это либо из-за распахнувшихся дверей ресторана, либо от кондиционера, либо от упоминания Лос-Анджелеса и Швеции. Это же в сотнях миль отсюда, на расстоянии большем, чем она когда-либо была! Мужчина хмурится и прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
  
Энди смотрит на него исподлобья.  
  
— Ну чего?  
  
— Как долго он будет продолжаться? — спрашивает он снова.  
  
— Несколько недель. Это будет здорово, — отвечает Энди, прежде чем Гарри успевает что-то сказать на этот счёт. — Все девочки в восторге, а для меня это первое настолько грандиозное путешествие, так что я дико взволнована.  
  
Гарри тоже взволнован. Он пытается реагировать нормально, но у него ничего не выходит. Проходят секунды, а он всё ещё молча пялится на неё. Его язык словно пойман в ловушку. Он моргает и открывает рот, но ничего не происходит.  
  
— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?  
  
Гарри одним глотком допивает сакэ. Это помогает.  
  
— Я просто удивлён, — наконец произносит он. — Это трудно принять сразу.  
  
— Но ты знал, что это произойдёт...  
  
— Конечно, но это не значит, что я был готов к этому, — хмуро отвечает Гарри. — Но тем не менее я рад.  
  
— Несомненно, — говорит Энди, как будто её нескольконедельное отсутствие — не такое уж большое дело, ведь они всё равно видятся всё реже и реже. Возможно, для неё так и есть.  
  
Он вспоминает самого себя.  
  
Он никогда не хотел быть тем, кто сдерживает её или душит своими чувствами. Вот почему он лжёт и притворяется. Это то, что он умеет лучше всего. Он должен помнить это сейчас.  
  
— Я рад за тебя, — повторяет он, выпрямляясь. — Действительно. Всё так быстро меняется для тебя, а я старик, помнишь? Я не люблю перемен.  
  
На губах Энди появляется лукавая улыбка.  
  
— Ты не старик!  
  
— Мне скоро сорок, а это почти пятьдесят, а там и до шестидесяти рукой подать.  
  
Девушка громко смеётся.  
  
— Не-не, какие шестьдесят? Полтинник на полпути к сотне!  
  
— Ну, чёрт, — Гарри хихикает с ней, достаточно счастливый, чтобы искренне смеяться, несмотря на грусть, обосновавшуюся в его животе.  
  
— Увидимся в воскресенье, да? — спрашивает девушка, обнимая отца на прощание. Несколько поздних пассажиров проходят мимо них по платформе, втянув головы в попытках спрятаться от мороза. — Для релиз-пати альбома.  
  
Гарри кладёт голову ей на плечо.  
  
— Я помню. Я буду там. Будь осторожна на обратном пути. Не разговаривай с незнакомцами.  
  
Девушка закатывает глаза, засовывая руки в карманы.  
  
— Но незнакомцы — это так весело!  
  
Гарри в ответ фыркает, отворачиваясь.  
  
— Напиши мне, когда будешь дома.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает девушка. — Пока.  
  
Её поезд подъезжает к платформе, и девушка заходит внутрь. Гарри наблюдает за тем, как она находит место, машет ему, а потом прижимает нос к стеклу и строит смешную рожицу. Гарри улыбается и машет ей в ответ. В следующий момент поезд исчезает вместе с ней.  
  


**†**

  
  
— Ты же смотришься там в зеркало?  
  
Гарри бросает беглый взгляд на свой телефон, лежащий рядом с раковиной. Затем снова проводит рукой по волосам. Длинные музыкальные пальцы проворно находят одинокую серебряную нить. Он снова поправляет волосы, чтобы скрыть это.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
— Одну секунду, — просит Гарри, наклоняясь ближе к своему отражению. Он прижимает пальцы к лбу и пытается разгладить линии. Они почти не видны, но он замечает каждую из них, они как маленькие истории, которые он не хочет рассказывать.  
  
— Ты, наверное, выглядишь так, будто только что сошёл с чёртовой взлётно-посадочной полосы.  
  
— Перестань флиртовать со мной, — бормочет Гарри. Он улыбается и ставит зеркало обратно на кофейный столик.  
  
Лиам запускает двигатель, как только видит, как Гарри закрывает дверь.  
  
— Ну наконец-то!  
  
Гарри проскальзывает на пассажирское сиденье (солнцезащитные очки уже на переносице), и раздражительность Лиама немного утихает.  
  
— Прямо словно с подиума, я бы сказал, — констатирует Лиам.  
  
Гарри протягивает руку и гладит друга по предплечью.  
  
— Так же, как и ты, старик, — комбо из высоковольтной мелодии и электронного метеоризма тут же наполняет салон авто.  
  
—  _Что ты слушаешь_? — ужасается Гарри, начиная переключать станции, прежде чем Лиам успевает ответить. Он находит станцию, где звучит «Money» группы «Pink Floyd», и его пальцы тут же начинают наигрывать на воображаемой гитаре.  
  
Они едут по автостраде, когда Лиам наконец спрашивает:  
  
— Что случилось с твоим свиданием в прошлую пятницу?  
  
— Его дядя умер. Или так он сказал.  _Но_ … угадай, кто пришёл и составил мне компанию?  
  
— Луи Томлинсон.  
  
Гарри захлопывает рот на середине вдоха, слегка шокированный ответом.  
  
— Я угадал? — Лиам смотрит куда-то между Гарри и задней частью салона. Его глаза расширяются. — Неужели я действительно угадал?  
  
— Угу, — с неохотой отвечает Гарри. — Во всяком случае, Луи Томлинсон спас мой вечер. Пропустили по парочке шотов и поболтали... — Гарри замолкает, сдвигая колено так, как в ту ночь, представляя, как ткань его джинсов проезжается по хлопку штанов Луи.  
  
Щелчок пальца.  
  
Гарри смотрит направо.  
  
Лиам улыбается.  
  
— Что ещё?  
  
Луи натурал. Вот что ещё, но Гарри этого не говорит. Их разговоры о мужчинах и разочаровании были конфиденциальными. Шот за шотом, ключ, переданный через длинную барную стойку, ещё одна правда на поверхности. Только между ними двумя.  
  
— И это было приятно, — говорит Гарри в заключение. — Он милый.  
  
Улыбка Лиама ширится.  
  
— Не такая уж и большая тайна теперь?  
  
— Нет, всё ещё тайна. Но в хорошем смысле, — Гарри смотрит на Лиама с ухмылкой. — Типа Страна Чудес.  
  
— Ты только что сделал отсылку на группу своей дочери? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Не совсем, — отвечает Гарри, замирая на барабанном соло «Snowblind» «Black Sabbath», его пальцы автоматически начинают выбивать такт. — Ты знал, что это Энди придумала название для группы? Она увидела цитату Джона Формана, вокалиста «Switchfoot». Он сказал, что где-то между хаосом и контролем находится Страна Чудес. Если подумать, быть может, Страна Чудес — это и есть Луи. Что-то хаотичное, но тщательно контролируемое.  
  
Лиам кивает, как будто впечатлён.  
  
— Не позволяй Энди услышать свои любовные песни о нём.  
  
—  _Песни о любви_? Мы что, вернулись девяностые? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Гарри. Это должно было быть так. Это был яркий, идеалистический период жизни Гарри, от конца 90-х до начала нового тысячелетия. Прошло больше десяти лет, с тех пор как он написал последнюю песню о любви. Он поклялся себе больше этого не делать, запихнул все свои дневники в коробку и не намеревается пересматривать их сейчас.  
  
Примерно через минут тридцать они добираются Вест-Стрит, но им не удаётся припарковаться прямо перед Айви, поскольку площадь забита автомобилями и фургонами папарацци. Никто не фотографирует их, когда они приближаются к дверям, но ни один из них не чувствует себя ущемлённым. Кучка людей топчется возле входа, огороженного красной бархатной лентой. Вышибала проверяет, есть ли в списках «Гарри Стайлс и гость», и, убедившись, открывает перед ними дверь.  
  
Гарри снова поправляет локоны, как только они входят внутрь. Лиам кивает в сторону бара, и Гарри, будучи ещё в здравом уме, следует за ним. Они получают по порции бесплатного виски и задерживаются возле стойки, осматриваясь. Энди нигде не видно, и все окружающие кажутся незнакомыми.  
  
Кроме Рэйчел, которую Гарри замечает в толпе, но она не видит его. Лучше пусть всё так и остаётся. Он поворачивается к бару и снова обнаруживает, что ошибся. Ещё одно знакомое лицо, но ему он рад намного больше.  
  
Кто-то другой заставляет Луи смеяться. Наблюдение издали за вспыхивающим на его щеках румянцем удовольствия не так сильно отличается от наблюдения за этим вблизи, когда он сидела рядом. Но желание быть тем, кто является причиной этого смеха, приходит неистово и неожиданно для Гарри.  
  
Присутствие Луи связывает его даже на расстоянии, которое разделяет их. Одна его рука удобно покоится на бедре, другая держит стакан с тёмным алкоголем. Он смеётся, когда его собеседница в разгаре беседы начинает жестикулировать руками. Он подносит свой напиток ко рту и оглядывает толпу. Его взгляд скользит по Гарри один раз, затем второй и замирает.  
  
— Папа!  
  
Моргая, будто в его глаза что-то попало, Гарри поворачивается. Энди бросается в его объятия, напитки расплёскиваются.  
  
— Привет, — улыбается ей Гарри. Когда она отстраняется, его взгляд тут же цепляется за её ботинки. — Офигенно выглядишь.  
  
Девушка в ответ приподнимает подол своего красного платья и делает небольшой реверанс.  
  
— Спасибо. То же самое могу сказать о тебе. Обожаю, когда ты в розовом! Или я должна называть этот оттенок  _лососевым_?  
  
Гарри опускает взгляд на свою узорную рубашку.  
  
— Определённо, это скорее лососевый.  
  
Лиам дёргает Энди на себя, быстро целуя девушку в макушку. Та со смехом отталкивает его.  
  
— Я на  _работе_ , — заявляет она. — Мне нужно выглядеть профессионально.  
  
Гарри и Лиам обмениваются взглядами.  
  
— Ты только послушай  _её_ , — говорит Гарри, приподнимая левую бровь.  
  
— Возьмём побольше шотов? — подмигивает ей Лиам.  
  
Энди делает глоток своего напитка, высоко задрав нос.  
  
— Я убедила бармена смешать мне Джек с колой.  
  
— Хорошая работа, — улыбается Гарри, слегка пихая её в плечо. — Где твои коллеги по группе?  
  
Энди абстрактно поводит рукой:  
  
— Где-то здесь. Луи только что познакомил нас с Джейд. Мы празднуем выпуск её альбома, если вы случайно забыли, — Гарри даже не думал. — Он попросил нас смешаться с толпой, пока не пришло время выступать.  
  
Гарри снова смотрит в конец бара. Кто-то обнимает Луи, гладит его спину между лопаток. Затем забрасывает руку ему на плечо, шепча что-то на ухо, заставляя его рассмеяться. Зависть легко овладевает Гарри. Это одна из тех вещей в нём, над которыми он не пытался работать. Он принимает их за то, чем они и являются — человечностью. Он просто не рад ей сейчас. Не к Луи. Не к человеку, с которым они едва ли друзья.  
  
— Итак, я собираюсь сделать как он просил, — провозглашает Энди. — Знаешь, смешаться с толпой.  
  
— Полегче с Джеком, хорошо? — напоминает ей Гарри. — Не хочу, чтобы ты была пьяна на своей первой серьёзной вечеринке.  
  
Она поднимает свой бокал вверх, как благодарность за совет, и уходит. Гарри и Лиам обмениваются долгими взглядами, затем качают головами.  
  
— Время слишком быстро движется для нас, Эйч, — говорит Лиам.  
  
Гарри в ответ подносит стакан ко рту.  
  
— Или мы просто слишком медленные.  
  
Затем он смотрит на него опять. Он нарушил своё трёхсекундное правило уже миллион раз, и поэтому он позволяет себе эту маленькую шалость. Он смотрит на него, и их глаза встречаются. Гарри улыбается. Луи поднимает руку и дарит ответную улыбку. Гарри думает о себе, поглаживающем бицепс Луи, и не может представить, чтобы кто-либо убедил его, что это нормально. Смущение переполняет его снова и снова, и он отводит взгляд в сторону.  
  
Именно тогда Рэйчел пользуется случаем, чтобы подойти к нему.  
  
— Привет, Гарри.  
  
— Привет, — осторожно приветствует он её.  
  
— Рада снова тебя видеть.  
  
 _Ложь._  
  
— Взаимно.  
  
Ещё больше лжи.  
  
Рэйчел протягивает руку Лиаму для пожатия, и они быстро знакомятся. Она тут же забывает о нём, делая вид, что его тут нет.  
  
— Я рада, что ты здесь, — говорит она Гарри. — Как раз хотела поговорить с тобой.  
  
Гарри кивает, облизывая губы.  
  
— Ну что ж, я слушаю.  
  
Лиам притворяется, будто увидел знакомого на другом конце помещения, и оставляет их наедине. Гарри теряет его в толпе, как только Рэйчел начинает говорить; её руки плотно скрещиваются на груди, словно щит.  
  
— Я сожалею о том, как всё сложилось после первой репетиции, — говорит она. — Было неправильно становиться врагами. Особенно зная теперь, кто настоящий враг.  
  
Гарри ждёт, когда она продолжит, но женщина этого не делает.  
  
— И кто же это?  
  
Рэйчел сужает глаза.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь насчёт Лос-Анджелеса и Швеции, не так ли? Все эти большие города, куда хочет отправить девушек Луи?  
  
— Да, — медленно отвечает Гарри. Он боится, что звучит глупо, но это — результат его смущения. — Это делает его врагом?  
  
Рэйчел фыркает в ответ.  
  
— Конечно. Все музыкальные продюсеры так поступают. Он ничем не отличается. Ты знал, что он поедет с ними? По крайней мере, в первые несколько городов. Ну ещё бы. Девочки молоды, впечатлительны. Как ты думаешь, что произойдёт, когда он введёт их в большой новый мир? От кого, как ты считаешь, они будут зависеть? Кому будут доверять? — женщина делает глоток своего мартини. — Вот как это работает. Его продюсер сделал то же самое, когда он был мальчишкой. Подписал с ними контракт, когда они были доверчивыми и отчаянно нуждались в славе, и сделал из них рабов.  
  
Гарри сжимает зубы, снова смотря в конец бара. На этот раз он не находит там Луи.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что он такой же, — говорит он Рэйчел, — то почему позволила своей сестре подписать этот контракт?  
  
— Потому что у неё нет выбора. Как и у твоей дочери. Они хотят быть звёздами, это их самая большая мечта, — пожимает плечами Рэйчел. — Наша задача, как опекунов — защищать их, направлять и следить за такими людьми, как мистер Томлинсон.  
  
Это звучит слишком фанатично. Слишком похоже на плохой фильм. Он не верит этому.  
  
— Ну, спасибо за совет, — всё равно говорит он.  
  
— Звучит так, будто ты уже принял для себя решение.  
  
— Не совсем, — медленно отвечает Гарри. — Я не думаю, что Луи… плохой. Это не та сторона, которую он мне показал.  
  
— Я и не знала, что вы близки, — поражённо отвечает Рэйчел.  
  
Гарри тут же идёт на попятную, слегка встряхнув головой.  
  
— Он... просто кажется мне хорошим человеком.  
  
— Они всегда так делают, — убеждает его Рэйчел. — Ладно, мне нужно найти Роуз. Желаю вам с Энди удачи в преодолении расстояния, когда придёт время.  
  
—  То же самое могу пожелать вам с Роуз.  
  
— О, не стоит. Я еду с ней, — беззаботно отвечает она.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Конечно. Она сама меня попросила об этом, — говорит Рэйчел. — Она никогда не была за границей и не путешествовала самостоятельно. И, как я уже сказала, она ещё молода и впечатлительна.  
  
Гарри не знает, что ответить на это. Рэйчел одаривает его таким взглядом, будто знает, почему, однако он не может сказать, что это сострадание.  
  
— Спасибо, Гарри, — говорит она напоследок. — Увидимся позже.  
  
Он смотрит ей вслед, пока она удаляется, покачивая бёдрами и стуча высокими каблуками. В конце зала он замечает Энди и Кендру, они беседуют с какими-то важными людьми. Он смотрит на дочь, и, несмотря на то как сильно она изменилась всего за несколько месяцев, он всё ещё видит в ней своего лучшего друга. Это не объясняет неосязаемое расстояние между ними.  
  
Затем он снова замечает Луи, их глаза встречаются. Гарри ненавидит, что их взгляды кажутся поляризованными друг для друга. Он ненавидит то, что за этим подразумевается.  
  
Он не кажется ему подозрительным, в отличие от Рэйчел. Но в тоже время он не может быть слишком доверчивым, особенно когда это новообретённое доверие перетекает в непрекращающееся влечение к нему. Луи — продюсер Энди. Злодей он или нет, но его присутствие в жизни Энди может способствовать её отдалению от Гарри. Намеренно или нет. Если она чувствует, что может зависеть от кого-то ещё, как от Гарри, поделится ли она своими профессиональными проблемами с ним, откроет ли душу?  
  
Гарри допивает свой напиток, который совсем не помогает, оседая где-то в желудке. Лиам снова присоединяется к нему, рассказывая о каком-то селебрити, которого он только что встретил, когда они направляются к столу с едой и закусками. Гарри умудряется смеяться в нужных местах и кивать каждые пять минут, но его мысли в другом месте. На другой стороне комнаты, например, где Энди теперь стоит с Луи и остальной частью её группы.  
  
 _Молодая, впечатлительная._  
  
Слова, словно шарики от пинг-понга, прыгают в его голове. Он переводит взгляд на Луи.  
  
 _Взрослый. Впечатляющий._  
  
Ему нужен свежий воздух.  
  
Он остаётся снаружи гораздо дольше, чем собирался, стоя рядом с небольшой группкой курильщиков. Это не тот «свежий воздух», которого он хотел, но тем не менее это немного помогает. Когда он возвращается в тусклое помещение, Энди стоит перед микрофоном. Её Les Paul заменена полностью чёрной акустической гитарой. Золотая пчела на её шее покачивается и мерцает, когда девушка резко подпрыгивает вверх.  
  
Ему требуется секунда, чтобы узнать песню — немного ускоренный вариант, но тем не менее это «Stay» Рианны. Болезненно подходящий выбор. Он проводит черту «это небольшая часть жизни, которую ты живёшь» к сердцу, потому что это правда, не так ли? Это то, что он сказал Луи меньше месяца назад. Когда Энди родилась, его жизнь зациклилась на ней. И если он потеряет её (поскольку, кажется, так и случится), какой смысл жить дальше?  
  
Как жить, если больше не светит солнце?  
  
Все заканчивается слишком быстро. Гарри моргает и не замечает, как утопает в жалости к себе. Он обращается к Лиаму, когда группа перестаёт играть.  
  
— Ты в состоянии вести машину? — спрашивает он его.  
  
— Почти. А что такое? Уже хочешь уйти? — шутит Лиам, но Гарри не смеётся. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Я объясню позже, — взгляд через комнату: Энди окружена большим количеством людей в костюмах, включая Луи. — Давай прогуляемся, пока ты не будешь готов ехать.  
  
— Не собираешься попрощаться с Энди?  
  
— Она немного занята, — бурчит Гарри.  
  
Лиам кладёт руку ему на плечо и насильно ведёт Гарри к ней.  
  
— Но не для своего отца.  
  
Они приближаются к толпе. Гарри не спускает глаз с Энди, хотя он хорошо знает джентльмена рядом с ней. Тот вежливо отходит, когда они приближаются ближе.  
  
— Тебе понравилась песня? — спрашивает она, приподнимая брови.  
  
— Безумно, — нежно отвечает ей Гарри. — Ты прекрасно звучала.  
  
— Спасибо, — хмыкает она, широко улыбаясь, затем смотрит на Лиама, который снова сжимает её в своих объятиях.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, когда услышу тебя по радио, — говорит он.  
  
Её смех приглушается, когда он прижимает её к своей груди.  
  
— Мы уезжаем, — сообщает Гарри, как только Лиам отпускает девушку.  
  
Энди тут же хмурится.  
  
— Но ещё слишком рано!  
  
— Долго добираться домой, плюс мне на работу с утра, — говорит Гарри, ласково обнимая девушку за плечи. — Мне очень жаль.  
  
— Всё нормально, — быстро отвечает та. — Прости, что не смогла поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Не стоит извиняться, — Гарри слегка пихает её в плечо. — Ты профессионал. Я горжусь тобой.  
  
Девушка в ответ фыркает и дарит напоследок отцу маленькую улыбку.  
  
— Обязательно увидимся на следующих выходных.  
  
— Конечно, — улыбается Гарри, обнимая Энди и быстро целуя её в лоб. — Повеселись.  
  
Они с Лиамом уходят, захватив напоследок со стола тарелки с панакотой и пахлавой для полуночного перекуса. Этот район Лондона, Ковент-Гарден, непривычно безжизнен даже в воскресенье вечером. В соседних районах Сохо и Мейфэр, где проживают знаменитости, всегда круглосуточное веселье и море людей. Туристы стекаются туда, как стая голодных птиц. Сегодняшний вечер приносит жуткий дефицит людей на улицах. Как бы грустно это ни звучало, это не помогает.  
  
Они идут пешком два квартала, затем возвращаются к машине и едут в цветочный магазин.  
  
— Энди скоро поедет в Лос-Анджелес и Швецию, и бог знает, куда ещё, — бормочет Гарри. Он так погружается в себя, что даже не замечает, как начинает играть «Red Hot Chili Peppers» «Fight Like a Brave». Он слишком устал, чтобы наслаждаться музыкой.  
  
— Это беспокоит тебя? — несколько недоверчиво спрашивает Лиам.  
  
Гарри внимательно смотрит на друга.  
  
— Ты удивлён?  
  
Лиам молчит в течение нескольких минут. Он обрабатывает информацию намного медленнее в последнее время, возможно, это остаточный эффект от его неудавшихся отношений. Гарри ещё не знает, нравится ли ему это, или он предпочитает услышать то, что у него на уме. Какой бы сладкой ни была ложь, горькая правда важней.  
  
— Я думал, ты готов ко всему этому, — наконец отвечает Лиам. — Ты ожидал, что она станет звездой, увидев только половину мира?  
  
— Конечно, нет. Но к этому трудно привыкнуть. Ей всего шестнадцать, и она думает, что может покорить весь мир в одиночку. Вот Роуз хочет, чтобы Рэйчел поехала с ней. А Энди же даже не удосужилась предложить мне это! — Гарри прикрывает глаза рукой, чувствуя холод ладони. — Я никогда не хотел быть тем типом родителя, от которого всё скрывают. Я думал, что она доверяет мне, но, видимо, нет.  
  
Лиам снова молчит. Гарри хочет сказать, как ему больно, но вместо этого друг протягивает руку и сжимает его ладонь. Это не утешает, но успокаивает. Гарри упирается головой в окно и больше не говорит ни слова.  
  
Они готовятся ко сну в абсолютной тишине. Когда дверь открывается, за ней обнаруживается Лиам в одних шортах и с обнажённой широкой грудью.  
  
— Эйч, — тихо говорит он, останавливая друга.  
  
Глаза Гарри упираются парню в грудь. Тот тихо смеётся.  
  
— Всё ещё прислушиваешься к самому сильному человеку в мире?  
  
— Заткнись, — на губах Лиама появляется маленькая улыбка. — Я просто хотел сказать, что скоро вернусь в Лос-Анджелес, понимаешь? Так что, если тебе станет легче, по крайней мере, она не будет там одна.  
  
— Это действительно помогает. Спасибо тебе, — Гарри нежно гладит Лиама по щеке. — Мне жаль, что тебе рано пришлось уйти с вечеринки.  
  
Лиам отмахивается от него, как от назойливой мухи.  
  
— Думаю, я получил максимум от неё.  
  
Гарри улыбается, и они молчат. Его глаза скользят по подтянутому телу Лиама, а затем их глаза встречаются снова.  
  
Это уже случалось раньше. Дважды в университете после неудачных расставаний и один — после шестой вечеринки по случаю дня рождения Энди и двух бутылок Мерло. Между ними никогда не было химии для серьёзных отношений, но отношения никогда не были их целью, просто разбитое сердце и парочка оргазмов.  
  
Гарри не мог отойти от прикосновения пристального взгляда Луи с пятницы. Несмотря на разочарование, оттого что его свидание провалилось, секса всё же безумно хотелось. Печальный простой факт заключался в том, что его не было уже несколько месяцев. Сперва не было времени из-за прослушиваний Энди, потом случился её переезд в новую квартиру, а ведь помимо всего надо было ещё управлять цветочным магазином. У него было так мало времени, что его это даже не беспокоило. Но это беспокоит его сейчас.  
  
В отличие от ревности и возникших чувств, ответственность никогда не была его сильной стороной. Быть родителем всегда заставляло его до боли отдавать себе в этом отчёт. Девочке разрешалось не спать днём. Выполнение домашнего задания иногда приносилось в жертву ради импровизированных гитарных сражений. Дисциплина его дочери была и всё ещё остаётся мифом для всех.  
  
Дело в том, что для него дисциплина заключается в том, чтобы пойти в свою комнату, выпить чаю и лечь спать. Лиам вновь одинок и уязвим. А Гарри просто ищет душевное облегчение от человека, которого он поклялся не преследовать.  
  
Но Гарри чертовски слаб.  
  
Он снова гладит друга по щеке и опускает руку.  
  
Он очень устал.  
  
— Может быть, в следующий раз, — говорит он.  
  
Лиам смеётся и устало поворачивается к двери.  
  
— Не льсти себе, Эйч. Сладких снов.  
  
Гарри делает глоток своего чая, изящно оттопыривая мизинец.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — бормочет он, заходя в свою одинокую спальню и захлопывая дверь пяткой.  
  


**†**

  
  
Пуховое одеяло слетает с него, как в фильме ужасов. Его босые ноги встречаются с прохладным воздухом, и он стонет, беспокоясь больше не о демоне, потенциально преследующем его, а о попытке снова провалиться в спасительную дремоту. Когда через несколько секунд ему это не удаётся, он открывает один глаз и видит перед собой Джемму.  
  
— Какого хрена, Гарри? Что ты делаешь? Почему ты до сих пор в фартуке?  
  
Гарри в ответ невнятно мычит, протягивая руку к одеялу, валяющемуся в изножье кровати. Джемма снова отбирает его и, скомкав в охапке, уже не отпускает.  
  
— У Энди сегодня концерт, помнишь?  
  
Гарри прячет лицо в подушке.  
  
— Я не хочу идти.  
  
— Ты шутишь? — ответа не следует, и она спрашивает снова: — Какого чёрта с тобой происходит?  
  
Гарри загибает большой палец, начиная перечислять:  
  
— Долгий день в магазине. У меня болят ноги. Мне снился хороший сон, а ты разбудила меня. Кроме того, Энди когда-нибудь забудет обо мне. У меня останется ребёнок, который не помнит меня, и свидания для поддержания тонуса.  
  
Джемма аккуратно садится на край кровати.  
  
— Господи, Гарри.  
  
Брат переворачивается, встречаясь с ней глазами.  
  
— У меня кризис среднего возраста.  
  
— Тебе всего тридцать три.  
  
— Я устраиваю акцию протеста, — говорит он, игнорируя сестру. — Я хочу досмотреть свой сон и расслабиться в ванной.  
  
— Нет, не хочешь, — мягко упрекает его Джемма. — Ты не посмеешь пропустить это шоу, даже если расстроен.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, на что я способен.  
  
— Гарри, — Джемма шлёпает его по бедру. — Вставай и одевайся.  
  
— Я не шучу.  
  
Джемма выходит из комнаты, забирая пуховое одеяло с собой.  
  
— У тебя есть десять минут.  
  
Какое-то время он не двигается. Но зная, что с большой долей вероятности она вернётся с кувшином ледяной воды, он заставляет себя наконец встать и переместиться в туалет. Времени особенно заморачиваться над внешним видом не остаётся, даже если бы он этого хотел. Он брызгает холодной водой на лицо, собирает грязные волосы в неаккуратный пучок и натягивает ботинки.  
  
— Твой фартук, — напоминает ему Джемма, указывая на тело.  
  
Гарри смотрит на себя и вздыхает. Он носит эту чёртову штуку так часто, что забывает, что он в ней. Поворчав, мужчина бросает фартук на спинку стула и, надев солнцезащитные очки, следует за сестрой к машине.  
  
Поездка в Брайтон занимает больше времени, чем он изначально предполагает. Они останавливаются купить сэндвичей с колбасой по дороге и жуют их, пока стоят в пробке на М1. Потом Гарри заскакивает в придорожный магазин за горячим шоколадом, и они снова отправляются в дорогу. После заправки они начинают ехать быстрее. По крайней мере, ему так кажется. Он проваливается в сон, и когда просыпается, брайтонское колесо обозрения уже маячит впереди.  
  
— Ты действительно не планировал ехать?  
  
Гарри не знает, почему Джемма решила задать этот вопрос сейчас. Он задумчиво смотрит на свою сестру.  
  
— Нет. Но я планировал поспать. Во время сна я не могу принимать решения.  
  
— Как ты можешь спать, зная, что у тебя есть проблемы? Мои не дают мне уснуть.  
  
— Ну, перед этим я выпил пару бокалов вина, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Всегда работает безотказно.  
  
Джемма в ужасе качает головой, тихо посмеиваясь над шуткой брата.  
  
Волны покачиваются за пирсом неподалёку. Гарри не может разглядеть его, но яркие огни Морского Дворца видны даже в темноте ночного неба. Он представляет, что нет никакой толпы, и сейчас не ноябрь. Вода Британского канала потемнела, но в его воспоминаниях она всегда голубая. Он думает о том, как много лет назад он, Джемма и Лиам приехали сюда чтобы просто позагорать на пляже. Энди тогда была ещё достаточно крошечной, чтобы уместиться на животе Гарри. Иногда к их компании присоединялся Найл. Когда Энди стала постарше, они стали брать с собой гитары. Солнце садилось, оставляя их двоих безмятежно бренчать под звёздами.  
  
Гарри вдыхает солёный воздух и фокусируется на дороге, убегающей вперёд.  
  
«Логово» — старый кинотеатр, переделанный в клуб. Гарри приезжал сюда два года назад с Энди, чтобы увидеть вживую «Oasis», и теперь внезапно он приезжает, чтобы увидеть свою Энди.  
  
Они паркуются и входят в мрачно освещённый коридор бывшего кинозала. Впереди мигает неоновая вывеска, гласящая: «Логово».  
  
— Выпьем по пинте? — спрашивает Джемма.  
  
Гарри кивает и следует за ней в бар. Она заказывает два пива, расплачивается, и они пробираются сквозь толпу поближе к сцене. Сейчас выступает другая группа: два гитариста и солист, ослепительный блондин с потрясной гитарой Stratocaster. Это, конечно, не то, что он привык слушать, но они звучат великолепно. Он настолько погружается в музыку, что не замечает, как кто-то приближается к нему, пока не чувствует аромат клубничных духов и залитых лаком волос.  
  
— Ты опоздал, — дуется Энди, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. — Я уж думала, ты не придёшь!  
  
Гарри украдкой косится на Джемму, которая тоже смотрит на него в ответ. Она многозначительно поднимает брови и подносит пиво ко рту. Гарри кладёт руку на плечо Энди и прижимает её ближе к себе.  
  
— Просто немного устал. Джем силой пришлось вытаскивать меня из кровати.  
  
Энди строго смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты обещал, помнишь? — говорит она — Каждое шоу, если это будет в твоих силах.  
  
— Я помню, — нежно улыбается ей Гарри, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках. — Не волнуйся. Я всё ещё твой фанат номер один.  
  
Девушка шутливо пихает отца в плечо.  
  
— Никогда не забывай об этом.  
  
У неё не так много времени для болтовни. Вскоре она возвращается к группе, а затем выходит на сцену. Она часто смотрит на него и широко улыбается всему залу. Чувство вины съедает его. Она ждала бы его всю ночь, если бы его там не было. Её глаза постоянно искали бы его, надеясь, что он будет стоять там. Он понимает это только сейчас.  
  
Он так часто был плохим отцом. Он ожидал, что Энди будет рассказывать ему все свои страхи и невзгоды. Но, может быть, всё не так просто. Он не знает, почему она держит его на расстоянии. Он ненавидит это в ней.  
  
Но тем не менее он по-прежнему её самый большой фанат с момента её рождения и будет им так долго, сколько она позволит ему.  
  


**†**

  
  
Было поздно.  
  
Мороз узором покрыл тёмные окна на пути Гарри к гостевой спальне. Деревянные полы были непривычно холодными под босыми ногами. Всё с понедельника было холодным, и не в том смысле, в котором известна холодом зима. Не так, чтобы вынудить его закутаться в пальто или шарф.  
  
Это был бесконечный неосязаемый холод. Тяжесть опустилась на его плечи, а ноги подгибались, пока он не добрался до комнаты и слабо толкнул дверь.  
  
Детская кроватка стояла в углу, его маленькая вселенная крепко спала.  
  
Гарри медленно приближался. Каждый шаг был помечен слезами, и он никогда не был тем, кто будил её или менял подгузники. Но он знал, как. Она спала, посапывая, закрыв хрупкие веки, сжав ручки в маленькие кулачки.  
  
Он наклонился над кроваткой, скользя пальцем по её нежной коже.  
  
— Привет, моя маленькая пчёлка...  
  
Несколько слезинок упали на её крошечный живот. Парень бесцельно поднёс руку к носу. Уткнувшись лицом в ладони, он позволил рыданиям вырваться из его груди. Тело сотрясалось от их силы. Плач достиг той степени, когда остановиться было уже невозможно. Однако он нашёл в себе силы успокоиться и вздохнуть. Краем потрёпанной футболки он утёр лицо, а затем наклонился над кроваткой, мягко приподнял дочь и прижал к груди, одной рукой поддерживая головку, как его учила мама. Развернувшись, он вышел из комнаты.  
  
Он ступал по скрипучим половицам, не беспокоясь о том, что может разбудить кого-нибудь. Он так устал от людей, задающих глупые вопросы. Сейчас его волновало совсем другое.  
  
Закрыв дверь спальни за собой, он улёгся в кровать, положив Энди рядом с собой. Улыбнувшись, он обнял её рукой в защитном жесте. Он не боялся, что может придавить или задушить её во сне. Он провёл слишком много бессонных ночей, чтобы думать об этом.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и нежно провёл рукой по мягким волосам девочки. Ещё одна слеза соскользнула с кончика носа. Он прижал дрожащие губы к её лбу и с трепетом посмотрел на неё.  
  
—  _Только ты и я_ , — прошептал он.  
  
То, как её животик вздымался и опускался, убаюкивало его. Если прислушаться, то можно было услышать её маленькие вдохи. Она была невероятно крошечной и красивой, миниверсией своей матери, единственной версией, которую она оставила ему в подарок после себя.  
  


**†**

  
  
У них так и не получается увидеться после концерта. В Брайтоне стояла настоящая зима, но она и другие девочки решили пойти на пляж, закутавшись в пальто. А Гарри запланировал остаться в городе на ночь и вернуться домой с утра, так как с первыми лучами солнца им с Джеммой нужно на работу. Они прощаются и отпускают Энди.  
  
— Я думала, вы всё спланировали.  
  
Как всегда, комментарий Джеммы приходит из ниоткуда. На этот раз он не в настроении. Он смотрит на неё безучастным взглядом.  
  
— Ты боишься, что она забудет тебя, и поэтому каждый шаг, который она делает, кажется тебе размером с пропасть. Будь осторожен, не отталкивай её.  
  
— Я никогда такого не сделаю.  
  
— Не целенаправленно, нет. Но тебе нужно больше верить в неё, ты должен начать верить прямо сейчас. Потому что, когда она будет в ста милях отсюда, это будет еще важнее. Ты её самый любимый человек в мире. Поверь.  
  
Гарри раздражённо сжимает челюсть, глядя на носки ботинок. Глубоко вздохнув, он засовывает руки в карманы толстовки. Джемма скользит рукой по его талии, нежно сжимая.  
  
— Не надо грустить, — говорит она. — Пойдём домой?  
  
Гарри кивает, чувствуя себя ребёнком, и не только из-за того, как она с ним нянчится. Джемма улыбается, берёт со стула свои вещи и направляется к выходу.  
  
— Гарри!  
  
Мужчина замирает и медленно поворачивает голову. Луи машинально по пути пожимает чью-то руку, направляясь к нему с улыбкой на лице. Улыбкой, которая в другой день могла вдохновить Гарри на долгий разговор с ним. Но сегодня Гарри не в настроении для этого.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает он.  
  
— Привет, как ты?  
  
— Нормально.  
  
Луи удивлённо приподнимает брови.  
  
— Тебе понравилось выступление?  
  
— Да, девочки выступили очень хорошо.  
  
Между ними повисает неловкая тишина. Гарри прочищает горло, указывая пальцем в направлении, куда только что ушла Джемма.  
  
— Мне нужно идти. У нас впереди долгий путь. Было приятно увидеть тебя.  
  
Луи открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, что-то большее, чем просто:  
  
— Хорошо... Рад был увидеть тебя тоже.  
  
Гарри останавливает его:  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — он выдавливает улыбку, а затем поворачивается и уходит к Джемме, ожидающей его у двери. То, как ему плохо, становится очевидно, как только он скрывается из виду. Он сожалеет об этой встрече всю дорогу до дома.  
  


**†**

  
  
**Декабрь 2016**  
  
Проходит две недели.  
  
22 ноября «The Wonderlands» выпускают ещё один кавер, в этот раз на песню «FourFiveSeconds», которая набирает невероятное количество просмотров в социальных сетях и выводит их в тренды в Twitter на целый день.  
  
Тридцатого выходит их первое веб-интервью.  
  
Один из вопросов, задаваемых на YouTube звучит примерно так: «Что вам больше всего нравится делать?».  
  
Кендра отвечает, что любит играть в видеоигры. Роуз предпочитает футбол. Мерси обожает делать макияж.  
  
Энди последней приходится отвечать на этот вопрос. Девушка сидит на кровати, её ноги скрещены, взгляд растерянно скользит по предметам в комнате.  
  
— Я, вероятно, прозвучу, как ребенок. Но больше всего я люблю тусоваться с моим папой. Играть на гитаре, болтать о всякой чепухе.  
  
— Твой папа очень крутой, — говорит Кендра. — Не стоит стыдиться этого.  
  
Другие девушки соглашаются, и они переходят к следующему вопросу, но Гарри думает об этом часами.  
  
Чтобы отпраздновать начало декабря, на следующий день они с Джеммой отправляются за рождественскими покупками. То есть по магазинам. Гарри носит Альфи на руках, делится с ним замороженным йогуртом и гоняется за ним вокруг вешалок для одежды в Харродсе. После обеда они фотографируются с Сантой и наконец отправляются ужинать в семейное кафе.  
  
— Я попросила Энди присмотреть за малышом в следующие выходные, — говорит Джемма, выбирая курицу. — Я говорю тебе это, потому что прекрасно знаю, как ты раздражительно относишься к людям, отнимающим у тебя время с ней.  
  
— Ничего подобного, — громко смеётся Гарри. — Со мной всё будет в порядке.  
  
— Я и не сомневаюсь, поскольку вы увидитесь на концерте. В Глазго, да?  
  
— Да. Ты придёшь?  
  
— Прости, не могу. У меня свидание с Ральфом, которое я запланировала ещё в прошлом месяце, — Джемма вытирает картофельное пюре с лица Альфи. — Плюс Лиам едет с тобой, не так ли? Я уверена, вы двое напьётесь, найдёте случайных парней, и притащите их в свои номера.  
  
— Господи, я так надеюсь на это, — устало отвечает Гарри. — Знаешь, я серьёзно думал о том, чтобы переспать с Лиамом несколько недель назад.  
  
— Всё так плохо? — спрашивает Джемма, хватая банку с горошком.  
  
— Не то слово.  
  
— Есть новости о Луи?  
  
Гарри смотрит на неё, сморщив лицо, как от чесночного рулета на его тарелке.  
  
— Почему мы перешли от разговоров о парнях в моём номере к Луи? Как они вообще связаны?  
  
— Я не знаю. Они?  
  
— Не начинай, — тут же отвечает Гарри. — Я не в лучшем настроение для этого разговора.  
  
Джемма смотрит на Альфи, слегка приподнимая брови.  
  
— Ты веришь в это, приятель? У дяди Гарри нет настроения! — девушка, ухмыляясь, смотрит на Гарри. — Мы не верим тебе.  
  
— Тогда вы оба глубоко ошибаетесь, — отвечает Гарри и переводит тему, с улыбкой вгрызаясь в куриное крылышко, щедро залитое соусом барбекю.  
  


**†**

  
  
Они с Лиамом по очереди ведут машину в пятичасовой поездке в Глазго. Он рулит около трёх часов, потом его сменяет Лиам. Они проезжают мимо их родных городов, через Ливерпуль и Манчестер, и после нескольких остановок оказываются около шотландской границы. Когда они прибывают на место, Глазго оказывается именно таким, каким Гарри его помнит. Яркий, зелёный, с потрясающей архитектурой и постоянно жужжащий от возбуждения. Как обычно, он вспоминает о днях, проведённых здесь с Кэсси. Тогда они катались на автобусах, останавливались в дерьмовых хостелах или площадках для кемпинга и лгали родителям о своих похождениях.  
  
Гарри потерял свою девственность в Глазго с каким-то мальчиком в Келвингров-парке. Ухабистая поездка на автобусе домой на следующее утро была такой болезненной, что Кэсси смеялась не переставая. Он презирал её, но, конечно, вернулся с ней в следующем месяце. Глазго, вместе с Лидсом и Брайтоном, был центром их свободы, их убежищем. В нескольких милях от дома этот город дал им шанс быть непримиримыми самими собой.  
  
Они с Лиамом приезжают рано утром с достаточным запасом времени, чтобы забрать Энди у отеля, прогуляться по городу и пообедать с ней. Она оставляет их сразу после этого, чтобы встретиться со своей группой, а мужчины заселяются в гостиницу — в разные номера. Приняв душ и переодевшись, Гарри спускается в лобби, чтобы встретиться с Лиамом, переписываясь с Энди по пути. Саундчек прошёл хорошо, пишет она, ей понравилась песня, которую они выбрали.  
  
Его улыбка рассеивается, когда он входит в лобби. Лиама ещё нет, зато там есть Луи, который его не видит. Опять же, он стоит рядом со своим темноволосым другом, оба ждут консьержа, который должен забрать их багаж, оба в кожаных куртках. Это несчастливая мысль, но они правда выглядят, как стильная пара.  
  
Гарри отворачивается и начинает надевать пальто, что нёс в руках, когда отвлёкшийся на что-то курьер врезается в него. Парнишка тут же принимается извиняться.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит Гарри с улыбкой, просовывая руку в рукав пальто. Именно его глубокий голос выдаёт Луи его присутствие. И нет никакой возможности избежать встречи, когда они замечают друг друга.  
  
— Привет, — первым здоровается Гарри.  
  
Друг Луи тоже поворачивается, и они оба удивлённо смотрят на него.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Луи. Молчание на мгновение становится невыносимым. Наконец Луи продолжает: — Это отец Энди, Гарри.  
  
Гарри делает шаг вперёд, чтобы пожать незнакомцу руку.  
  
— Зейн Малик, — представляется тот. Имя кажется довольно знакомым.  
  
— Приятно наконец познакомиться, — говорит Гарри. И, понимая, что это его «наконец» прозвучало странно, он быстро добавляет: — Я видел тебя несколько раз.  
  
Зейн кивает, прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
— Я часто рядом.  
  
Глаза Луи слегка сужаются.  
  
— Зейн — ещё один артист лейбла, — говорит он, удобно положив руку на плечо Малика. — Он некоторое время работал независимо, но мы стремимся сделать его частью команды.  
  
Зейн ухмыляется, его глаза сияют ярче, когда смотрит на Луи. Странно, что Гарри не замечал этого раньше. Кажется, любой, кто знакомится с Луи, начинает смотреть на него так, как будто тот сделан из золота. Даже сам Гарри в какой-то момент смотрел на Луи так. Даже сейчас, когда Луи улыбается, он чувствует себя обязанным.  
  
— Поздравляю, — говорит Гарри. — Что ж, удачи.  
  
— То же самое могу сказать насчёт твоей дочери, — отвечает Зейн. — Сегодня вечером я буду на концерте. Держу пари, она будет потрясающей, как обычно.  
  
Гарри не удивлён, что он симпатичный. Кажется, все артисты Луи довольно красивы, не считая Роуз (но у неё всё впереди).  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Зейн и продолжает, обращаясь к Луи: — Ну, я пойду. Мне надо ещё обустроиться в номере.  
  
— Увидимся на концерте, — быстро отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри замечает, как Лиам появляется в дверях лифта.  
  
— Ещё увидимся, — быстро бросает он Луи.  
  


**†**

  
  
Теперь ночной жизнью Глазго правит новый паб под названием «Трансляция». Гарри не знает, когда он открылся, но его точно не было в девяносто восьмом. Он бы вспомнил, учитывая, как он ему здесь нравится сейчас. Организаторам удалось успешно соединить классическую шотландскую атмосферу с современным хип-хопом, заряжая всех отличной музыкой.  
  
Этот субботний вечер должен стать звёздным часом для девушек. В очереди около двадцати человек. Не ужасно, но внутри уже всё забито под завязку. Они с Лиамом в конечном итоге обосновываются у бара, заказывают пинты и начинают обсуждать стратегию сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
— Наверное, не стоило останавливаться возле той бургерной, — говорит Лиам.  
  
— Пропустить посещение «Адмирала»?! Изменить традиции? — притворно ужасаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Ни за что! Мы здесь только на одну ночь. Мы обязаны были посетить его!  
  
Лиам делает глоток пива.  
  
— Мы бы добрались сюда гораздо раньше, если бы ты не начал канючить насчёт этих дурацких бургеров.  
  
Гарри игнорирует его и осматривается вокруг в поисках родителей Мерси, или отца Кендры, или Рэйчел, которые должны быть здесь сегодня вечером, но толпа очень плотная, и удлинённое помещение не способствует хорошей видимости. Им придётся хорошенько потолкаться, если они хотят оказаться около сцены.  
  
— Привет ещё раз.  
  
Гарри опускает свой мобильный, игнорируя сообщение от Энди, широко улыбаясь Луи, стоящему прямо перед ним. Его голова слегка наклоняется, когда он пытается поймать взгляд Гарри. Кожаная куртка на нём выглядит, как тёмная шоколадная помадка. Гарри обвиняет аналогию в том, что пропустил десерт.  
  
— Привет, — он близко наклоняется, чтобы его услышали. — Это место просто нелепое!  
  
— Пойдём со мной, — говорит Луи. За ним стоит его высоченный охранник. — Я отведу тебя ближе к сцене.  
  
Гарри кивает Лиаму, и они следуют за Луи. Он видит Зейна, несколько парней из команды Луи, а также других родителей. Охрана расчищает им путь, помогая протиснуться к сцене. Лиаму не хватает места, поэтому он становится позади Луи.  
  
Луи поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
— Всё нормально?  
  
— Идеально. Спасибо, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Это мой лучший друг, Лиам.  
  
Луи оборачивается, чтобы пожать руку.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит Лиам. После они обмениваются рукопожатиями с Зейном.  
  
— Это Альберто, — говорит Луи, указывая пальцем на охранника.  
  
Гарри кивает ему.  
  
— Спасибо за вашу помощь.  
  
— Без проблем, — басит Альберто.  
  
По завершении знакомства они делают пару глотков своих напитков и смотрят на сцену. Луи что-то бормочет Зейну. Лиам что-то говорит Гарри, но он едва слышит его. Луи стоит рядом, копируя его позу: одна рука в кармане, в другой бокал с выпивкой. Их плечи соприкасаются, но Гарри притворяется, что не замечает этого. Они больше не разговаривают. Слишком громко, чтобы попытаться что-то сказать, и слишком тесно, чтобы не соприкоснуться телами. Гарри нечего сказать, ничто не кажется уместным сейчас. Так что он просто пьёт своё пиво в ожидании, когда девушка в миниплатье выйдет на сцену.  
  
— Сегодня у нас в гостях совершенно особая группа. Полагаю, это их четвёртый концерт. Но они удивительно хороши, для того чтобы быть такими новыми и такими молодыми, и мы рады, что они здесь с нами! Так что прошу всех поприветствовать «The Wonderlands»!  
  
Она произносит их название, игриво вздёргивая плечами, вставляет микрофон обратно в подставку и покидает сцену. Прожекторы тускнеют.  
  
Для людей в задней части паба девушки кажутся силуэтами, недостаточно света, чтобы чётко подсветить каждую их них. Но с того места, где он стоит, Гарри видит Энди сразу, когда она выходит на сцену. Её вьющиеся волосы убраны в свободный пучок. Он не может точно сказать, какого цвета они сейчас, но он думает, что розовые. Она подходит к подставке микрофона, регулирует её, а затем кладёт руки на гитару.  
  
— Раз, два, три, четыре… — слышит он её голос в микрофоне. На счёт четыре барабанные палочки Кендры опускаются на тарелки, а Энди ударяет по струнам. Она проигрывает короткий риф, а затем передаёт гитарную линию Роуз. Её губы встречаются с микрофоном.  
  
 _«My mother told me I should go and get some therapy  
Моя мама сказала мне, что я должна пойти и пройти терапию…»_  
  
Гарри широко улыбается, поднимая руки и складывая их рупором у губ. Он подпевает ей и этой песне. Он любит эту песню. Он наклоняется к Луи и радостно кричит:  
  
— Я люблю эту песню!  
  
— Она хотела сделать тебе сюрприз, — отвечает Луи.  
  
Они обмениваются улыбками, и Гарри снова поворачивается к сцене, слегка подпрыгивая.  
  
Энди поёт:  
 _«She said hey  
Она сказала: "Эй!"»_  
  
—  _Эй!_  — кричат девушки вслед за ней.  
  
 _«It's alright. Does it makes you feel alive?  
Всё в порядке. Ты чувствуешь себя живой?»_  
  
Гарри хочется вскочить на сцену и стать их подтанцовкой. Потому что да, он чувствует себя живым. Это его дочь в розовом. Его дочь невероятно играет на своей гитаре. Его дочь поёт от чистого сердца.  
  
Это заставляет его чувствовать себя живым?  
  
Да, так и есть.  
  
 _«She said "Нey, it’s alright if it makes you feel alive"  
Она сказала: "Эй, ничего страшного, если ты чувствуешь себя живой"»_  
  
Мерси начинает следующий куплет. Её шёлковый голос тоньше и гораздо выше, чем у Энди. Её родители, как и Гарри, отлично проводят время.  
  
Это идеальная песня для взлёта их карьеры и погружения в шоу-бизнес. Это гораздо красноречивее всяких слов о молодости, неповиновении и решимости, всех тех ценностей, которые искренне поддерживает Гарри.  
  
В конце второго куплета Роуз вдруг начинает играть. Это не тот гитарный риф, который он помнит из песни. Он бросает взгляд на Луи и находит его изогнувшим брови, бутылка пива замирает на полпути к его губам. Гарри смотрит на Энди: та выглядит растерянной, непонимающе глядя на Роуз. Секунду спустя она снова поворачивается и закрывает глаза, кивая барабанному ритму. Её брови по-прежнему нахмурены. Она ждёт правильной ноты, пальцы находят струны, и она начинает петь снова:  
  
 _«We gotta live before we get older. Do what we like. We got nothing to lose».  
  
Она улыбается и начинает покачивать бёдрами в такт песни.  
  
— «Shake off the weight of the world from your shoulders»_, — Гарри громко смеётся. Ему это нравится.  
  
Девушки гармонично поют:  
  
 _«Ouh wow ouh we got nothing to prove»._  
  
Луи свистит, и Гарри присоединяется к нему, кто-то рядом начинает кричать достаточно громко, чтобы у стоящих рядом лопнули барабанные перепонки. Они повторяют припев в последний раз, хлопая в ладоши и поднимая руки над головой.  
  
Всё завершается ошеломительно, с постепенно исчезающей игрой гитары, голос Энди затихает, и Кендра стучит по барабанам один, два, три раза и затем обрушивается на тарелки. Толпа сходит с ума. Они с Луи тоже.  
  
Девушки играют три песни после этого, и каждая из них — изюминка ночи. «Cherry Bomb» «The Runaways» выходит у них особо круто. Не выдержав, Гарри начинает покачивать бёдрами, подпевая вместе с ними. Он видит, как Луи смеётся над ним, но ему всё равно.  
  
Когда концерт заканчивается, и девочки покидают сцену, Гарри с нетерпением ожидает Энди в то время как другая группа уже начинает настраивать звук. Она появляется через пять минут, гитарный кофр болтается где-то за спиной. Гарри раскрывает руки для объятия, и она тут же бросается к нему, крепко прижимаясь в ответ.  
  
На её губах маленькая улыбка. Гарри хмурится и кивает в сторону выхода, оборачивая руку вокруг её плеча, увлекая её за собой. Лиам не замечает, как они уходят, занятый разговором с Зейном.  
  
Снаружи достаточно холодно, поскольку солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом. Он запахивает её пальто сильнее и смотрит на неё долгим взглядом.  
  
— Ты была восхитительна.  
  
— Мы облажались, — грустно отвечает она.  
  
— Я не заметил. Я не думаю, что кто-то вообще это заметил.  
  
Девушка в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришёл.  
  
После этих слов Мерси выходит на улицу.  
  
— Вот ты где, — говорит она. — Привет, Гарри!  
  
— Привет. Ты отлично играла сегодня, — говорит ей Гарри, а затем снова смотрит на Энди. — Каждая из вас.  
  
Мерси широко улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо. Спасибо, что пришёл, — девушка засовывает руки в карманы. — Эй, Би? Вернёмся в отель или хочешь остаться здесь?  
  
Энди взволнованно смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Хочешь погулять со мной и Лиамом сегодня вечером? — спрашивает он. — Мы можем пойти в то кафе с молочными коктейлями.  
  
Энди закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ой, я тебя умоляю. Я знаю, у тебя большие планы на сегодня. Моё присутствие будет только мешать.  
  
— Я не… — начинает он, девушка сурово сужает глаза. Гарри громко вздыхает. — Окей. Твоя безопасность важнее для меня, чем встреча с каким-то парнем.  
  
—  _Я в порядке_. Честно, я просто устала. Я не выспалась, — говорит она, поправляя ремень кофра на плече. — Серьёзно, иди развлекайся. Я пойду спать.  
  
— Ты уверена?  
  
Энди вздыхает и отмахивается.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, пап.  
  
Она подходит к Мерси, которая берёт её за руку и повторяет: «Спокойной ночи!», скрываясь за поворотом. Через секунду Кендра выходит из паба с Роуз. Они также желают ему спокойной ночи, а потом спешат нагнать подруг.  
  
Со вздохом он поворачивается и собирается зайти внутрь. Однако Лиам распахивает двери изнутри, и Гарри едва успевает отскочить в сторону. Зейн появляется следом.  
  
— Одну секунду, — говорит Лиам. Зейн кивает, извлекая сигарету из кармана пальто. Гарри делает пару шагов в сторону, чтобы сохранить приватность беседы.  
  
Лиам подходит к Гарри и говорит, чуть понизив голос:  
  
— Я собираюсь пойти выпить с ним. Остальная часть группы, я слышал, идёт куда-то в другое место.  
  
Гарри поворачивается спиной к Зейну, чтобы он не смог прочитать слова по губам.  
  
— Ты охренел? Мы собирались пойти вместе.  
  
Лиам громко стонет.  
  
— Я знаю, но посмотри на него! Он спросил, не хочу ли я выпить. Ты ждёшь, что я скажу «нет»?  
  
— Но это  _не по плану_ , — повторяет Гарри.  
  
— Одно пиво. Может, два. А потом мы пойдём туда, куда ты хочешь. Обещаю!  
  
Гарри обиженно трёт рукой лоб.  
  
— Глаза б мои на тебя не глядели!  
  
Лиам смеётся, сжимая его плечо.  
  
— До утра ещё далеко, — он цепляет пальцем пару кудряшек Гарри, как будто они всё ещё студенты, а не взрослые мужчины, пытающиеся подцепить других взрослых мужчин. Лиам, видимо, уже позаботился об этом. — До скорого.  
  
Он оставляет Гарри стоять там, ошеломлённого и одинокого. Гарри откидывает голову и смотрит в небо, ища ответы или, может, протянутую руку. Сейчас она бы ему не помешала. Возможно, там обнаружится какой-нибудь привлекательный мужчина, парящий на облаке. Он бы определённо был не против.  
  
Он не хочет никуда идти с остальной частью группы. Он больше не хочет никуда идти ни с кем.  
  
Он делает шаг в сторону отеля.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты решил вернуться в номер.  
  
Он замирает, оборачивается и видит Луи: его руки спрятаны в карманы, брови удивлённо приподняты.  
  
— Лиам сбежал с Зейном, — жалуется Гарри. — Хотя изначально мы договаривались пойти вместе выпить. Так что, думаю, я, наверное, пойду в номер. Я всё равно чувствую себя уставшим.  
  
Луи лукаво улыбается.  
  
— Но ты не выглядишь уставшим.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами. Он думает, что Луи может лгать. Он думает, что всегда выглядит уставшим.  
  
— Мы собираемся пропустить пару пинт. Мы — это я и несколько ребят из команды, — говорит Луи. — Некоторые из родителей, наверное, тоже присоединятся. Был когда-нибудь в «Ватерлоо»?  
  
— Мне там нравится, — честно отвечает Гарри. Но он всё равно не хочет идти. Ни с родителями, ни с командой. Он не знает.  
  
— Давай же, ты должен пойти, — настаивает Луи.  
  
Ничего он не должен.  
  
— Ну хорошо, — устало сдаётся Гарри.  
  


**†**

  
  
Пребывание рядом с Луи — извечное противостояние и столкновение логики с абсурдом. Гарри обнаруживает, что чувствует, думает и говорит о том, о чём совсем не должен. Делая шаг, он понимает, что совершает ошибку. Он сворачивает с прежнего курса и ищет новый. Принимая непоколебимое решение отдалиться от мужчины, Гарри обнаруживает себя сидящим здесь, в ночном гей-клубе настолько близко к Луи, что может уловить лёгкий, головокружительный аромат его парфюма, волнами ласкающий его обоняние.  
  
Гарри поворачивается к нему, выбрав минутку, когда остальные родители оккупируют барную стойку, заказывая напитки.  
  
— Вот уже на протяжение всего вечера хочу сказать тебе кое-что, но всё никак не было подходящего момента.  
  
Лицо Луи выражает лёгкое беспокойство — ту самую крайнюю степень волнения, которую Гарри доводилось видеть. Вернее всего будет назвать это опасливостью, некой настороженностью.  
  
— Сожалею насчёт того инцидента в Брайтоне, — продолжает Гарри. — Я был слишком сух и неприветлив, хотя ты не заслужил этого. В день вечеринки и празднования выхода первого альбома я задумался о том, что девочки скоро отправятся в мировое турне, и это напомнило мне о том, что ты являешься продюсером Энди и фактически её главным  _боссом_. А я, как её отец… В общем, мы можем быть друзьями, но только сугубо на профессиональной основе.  
  
Губы Луи чуть дёргаются. Он отводит взгляд в сторону, проводя языком по верхней губе, тем самым приводя Гарри в исступление.  
  
— Я всё понимаю, — искренне отвечает он.  
  
Гарри стискивает челюсти.  
  
— Похоже, ты даже не заметил моего отсутствия.  
  
Луи отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Нет, уверяю, я не мог не обратить внимания.  
  
— Оу, — Гарри в замешательстве пробегается взглядом по своим рукам, сложенным на коленях. Все родители медленно разбредаются по залу. Некоторые уже слегка пошатываясь направляются к танцполу. Он продолжает: — Также хочу поблагодарить тебя за ту ночь в пабе. Спасибо за то, что ты составил компанию мне, такому подавленному и выбитому из колеи.  
  
Луи понимающе кивает.  
  
— Это прекрасно.  
  
— Прекрасно… — рассеянно повторяет Гарри, подозрительно щуря глаза.  
  
— Как насчёт выпивки?  
  
С губ Гарри слетает удивлённый смешок.  
  
— Прости, но, кажется, я только что извинился перед тобой за то, что доставил столько неудобств, и теперь ты предлагаешь мне  _повторить_?  
  
— Не знаю, как насчёт тебя, но я прекрасно провёл время в прошлый раз. Ты вроде бы тоже. Значит, — продолжает он, — по шоту?  
  
Гарри в недоумении пялится на него. После чего вновь заходится смехом; его глаза блуждающе оглядывают помещение, по всей видимости, в поисках ответа на заданный вопрос. Он встряхивает головой и смотрит Луи прямо в глаза.  
  
— А почему бы и нет, чёрт побери?  
  
Луи хлопает ладонью по барной стойке, широко ухмыляясь.  
  
— Замечательное решение, — заключает он, подзывая бармена.  
  
Они заказывают по пять шотов текилы на каждого. Первые две стопки мужчины поднимают одну за другой и, не забыв звонко чокнуться, осушают их залпом, улыбаясь друг другу. Гарри чувствует обжигающее, разливающееся по рукам и груди тепло от выпитого алкоголя.  
  
— Ты разозлился, когда услышал о туре? — интересуется Луи.  
  
Гарри смахивает с глаз волосы.  
  
— Нет. Не на тебя, — отвечает он. — А вот Рэйчел, кажется, очень даже. Она не доверяет тебе.  
  
— Я не жду, что все вы будете безоговорочно доверять мне, — говорит Луи. — Я стараюсь быть продюсером, на которого можно положиться во всех отношениях, если бы вы того захотели. Но я не жду от вас этого.  
  
— Что ж, до того как мы вместе выпили по парочке шотов…  
  
— Думаю, что мы выпили уже больше, чем парочку, — отмечает Луи, улыбаясь.  
  
Гарри усмехается.  
  
— Прежде чем мы вместе выпили  _много_  алкоголя, я точно так же не мог заявить, что доверяю тебе. Однако сейчас… Я по-прежнему не знаком с тобой близко… Хотя теперь полагаю, что ты вполне благонадёжный.  
  
— Что бы ты хотел узнать обо мне?  
  
Брови Гарри взлетают вверх.  
  
— Так что бы ты хотел узнать? — повторил Луи. — Раз ты знаешь меня недостаточно хорошо, — он поднимает очередной шот и жестом предлагает Гарри чокнуться. Они со звоном соприкасаются стопками. Удар — и они пусты.  
  
— Почему ты перестал петь?  
  
— Я пою всегда, — отвечает тот.  
  
— Почему ты прекратил петь профессионально? — терпеливо уточняет Гарри. — Создавать музыку, записывать альбомы...  
  
Луи скользит пальцем по краю стопки.  
  
— Я хотел помогать людям. Не думаю, что мог бы делать это, исполняя лживые песенки, — он кладёт ладони на свои бёдра, мягко поглаживая их, что на мгновение заставляет Гарри потерять нить разговора. — Мы написали песню, и люди провозгласили её гимном однополой любви; о, как же я был счастлив! Я мечтал, чтобы всё, написанное мною, приносило столько радости и чувствовалось так же восхитительно и необыкновенно легко. Мечтал помогать людям, когда им тяжело и больно. Помогать им, когда привычные слова уже не в силах поддерживать их существование, — Луи пожимает плечами, поднося к губам очередной шот. — Это больше, чем ты просил рассказать, но таков итог.  
  
Он опрокидывает в себя содержимое стопки.  
  
— Нет, вовсе не больше, — возражает Гарри. — Не припомню, чтобы когда-нибудь читал что-то подобное в журналах.  
  
— Но-но-но, вот это новости, — дразнится Луи, опуская стопку на стойку. — Так ты читал обо мне статейки?  
  
— Да, было дело, — сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, отвечает Гарри. — Я довольно-таки хорошо осведомлён о многих вещах, касающихся тебя непосредственно. И надо отдать должное, мне следует это знать, поскольку ты подписал контракт с моей родной дочерью.  
  
— Значит, таков твой повод? — ухмыляется Луи. — Уверен, что не перетёк в разряд фанатки?  
  
Гарри отводит глаза в сторону, поворачиваясь к Луи щекой с ямочкой.  
  
— Мы с Энди всегда слушали твою музыку.  
  
Рот Луи в изумлении распахивается.  
  
— Нет, ты не мог это слушать!  
  
— Мог. Твои песни без конца крутили по радио.  
  
— Да ладно, и ты не переключал радиостанцию?  
  
— Нет, — со смехом отвечает Гарри. — Твоя первая песня, которую я услышал по радио, мне понравилась. Мы с Энди с ума сходим по року, если честно. Но эта песня и твой голос… Они были невообразимо хороши. Лучшее, что я когда-либо слышал.  
  
Луи в удивлении приподнимает брови и выпускает короткий мягкий вздох.  
  
— А ты знаешь, как подобраться к парню, Стайлс.  
  
— Я и не думал кадрить тебя,  _Томлинсон_. Помни: сугубо на профессиональной основе.  
  
— Да-да, разумеется, — откашливается Луи. — Эта была единственная песня, в написании которой я участвовал. И за её текстом кроется одна история. Многие фанаты в некотором смысле догадались о ней, однако я никогда не опровергал, но и не подтверждал ничьих слухов. Мне нравилась мысль о том, что каждый извлекал из песни для себя то, что хотел. Это было сделано умышленно.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Гарри, подпирая ладонью щёку.  
  
— Если выкинуть из песни все местоимения, указывающие на род, а затем прослушать её повторно, то внезапно она превратится в песню о мальчике, познающем свою ориентацию. Ты будешь думать об этом и переслушивать её снова и снова. Но я хотел, чтобы она была о другом: о том, чтобы мы делали то, что считаем правильным, несмотря на то что мир может порицать твой выбор.  
  
Губы Гарри медленно расползаются в улыбке.  
  
— Мне нравится эта идея. Но знаешь, то, как девочки поют это, используя женские местоимения, может оказать похожий эффект на восприятие публики.  
  
— Так и есть. Впрочем, это тоже преднамеренно, — отвечает Луи, ухмыляясь. — Я не объяснял им того, что объясняю тебе. Но они умные девочки. Думаю, они всё поняли сами.  
  
Гарри тянется к последнему шоту, предлагая и Луи поднять свой.  
  
— Выпьем! — восклицает он.  
  
— За что?  
  
Гарри пытается подыскать верные слова. Он уже слишком много выпил, и слова с трудом слетают с языка.  
  
— За назревшие гейские проблемы.  
  
Луи смеётся, и они чокаются, не отводя глаз друг от друга, пока не запрокидывают головы назад с прижатыми к губам шотами.  
  
— Теперь мы должны потанцевать, — уверенно заявляет Гарри.  
  
Луи бегло скользит взглядом по диджейскому пульту и танцующим людям, качающимся под бит и размахивающим в воздухе руками.  
  
— Вот это профессионализм, Стайлс.  
  
Гарри насмешливо фыркает, вскакивая на ноги.  
  
— Мне нужно размяться, я не шучу. Нужно, чтобы все выпитые шоты прогорели.  
  
— Тогда ладно, — наконец соглашается Луи, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. — Веди меня.  
  
Гарри не протягивает в ответ руку, для того чтобы убедиться, что они не отстали друг от друга. Вместо этого он просто кидает беглый взгляд в сторону мужчины и проверяет, рядом ли он. Он находит свободное место рядом с танцующими и они встают, лицом друг другу, несколько сконфуженно смотря в глаза напротив.  
  
— Что с тобой? — говорит Луи, подходя ближе, чтобы Гарри смог его расслышать. — Ты нервничаешь?  
  
— А ты? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает тот, начиная плавно покачивать бёдрами из стороны в сторону. Гарри вынужден кричать прямо в ухо Луи. Аромат одеколона будто бы волнами расходится от кожи. — Просто представь, что ты напялил те красные штаны! — Луи заливается смехом, легко и громко, запрокидывая голову назад и хлопая в ладоши.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как те пять несчастных шотов текилы растекаются по самым отдалённым уголкам его разума, в грудной клетке и даже по кончикам пальцев. Когда же он снова поднимает взгляд на Луи, тот тоже двигается, позволяя музыке проникать в него точно так, как оба они позволили алкоголю просочиться в их кровь. Благо играет какая-то глупая дребедень, отдающаяся от стен металлическими пульсирующими басами. Новый удар — и их бёдра раскачиваются, без труда вписываясь в ритм. Вскоре выясняется, что у Луи имеется очередной скрытый талант. И не то что бы Гарри этому удивлён.  
  
Они стоят близко, не осознавая этого. Их руки не соприкасаются, что нельзя сказать о других частях их тел. Их глаза встречаются. Гарри улыбается, медленно и пьяно, и укладывает ладони Луи на свои бёдра, лаская через ткань ягодицы. В голове крутится подходящее слово для этого.  _Профессионализм_ , кажется? Но он забыл его определение.  
  
— Ты хорош в этом, — шепчет Луи ему в ухо.  
  
Гарри закидывает руки на плечо Луи и оборачивает вокруг его шеи.  
  
— Ты тоже.  
  
Взгляд Луи опускается к губам Гарри. Неожиданный всплеск различения заставляет Гарри повернуться. Это не самый удачный его ход. Прижимаясь спиной к груди Луи, всё, что ему остаётся делать, — это медленно потираться об него. Руки Луи скользят по его талии, прожекторы освещают его татуировки от запястий до локтей.  
  
Руки другого человека — самый чистый вид опьянения. Но всё слишком затянулось. Он пьян и принимает решение не отказывать себе. Член гордился бы тем, как тщательно он потирается, подталкивая свою задницу к промежности Луи, бегая пальцами по его предплечьям.  
  
Его член давно готов к действиям.  
  
Луи хватает Гарри за бёдра и заставляет остановиться.  
  
— Мы забыли про нашу компанию.  
  
Гарри поворачивается к нему лицом. Вместо того чтобы искать их предполагаемую компанию, он смотрит на заметно покрасневшие щеки Луи и улыбается.  
  
— На свежий воздух?  
  
— Пожалуй, — соглашается Луи.  
  
Они выходят на холодный ночной воздух. Для лихорадочно горящей кожи это облегчение. Кровь, прилившая к членам, начинает остывать.  
  
Луи закидывает голову и выдыхает небольшие облачка пара, они улетают обратно в тропосферу.  
  
— Действительно всё по-другому, — небо кристально чистое, поэтому многие звёзды излучают светящийся белый свет. Но Луи снова смотрит на Гарри, и слова явно предназначались для него.  
  
Гарри усмехается.  
  
— Я впечатлён. Этот костюм и галстук, которые ты всегда носишь, обманчивы.  
  
— Судишь книгу по обложке? — ухмыляется Луи. — Не думал, что ты относишься к этой категории людей.  
  
— Обычно нет, — отвечает Гарри, изучая хрустально голубые глаза Луи. — Мне жаль, что я так вёл себя с тобой. Ты совсем не такой, каким кажешься.  
  
— А какой я?  
  
Гарри притворяется, что задумался.  
  
— Иногда холодный.  
  
— Но это не так, верно?  
  
— Нет. У меня есть доказательства, что ты очень горячий, — Гарри улыбается, довольный собой.  
  
Луи опускает глаза. Когда он снова поднимает голову, его щёки слегка розовые, и Гарри подозревает, что это не от холода. Его улыбка становится шире.  
  
— Холодно. Давай вернёмся в отель?  
  
Луи приподнимает брови.  
  
— В строго профессиональной манере, конечно?  
  
 — Что это значит?  _Профессионал_? — Гарри громко стонет. — Дам тебе совет: не слушай, что я говорю, когда трезвый.  
  
Луи хихикает, словно школьник, тыльной стороной ладони прикрывая рот. В пьяном мареве Гарри думает, каким был Луи в средней школе: он не носил бороды, зато носил что-то клетчатое, а не костюмы от Тома Форда. Он представляет пятнадцатилетнего Луи и себя до своего отцовства, и думает, что он бы преследовал Луи, пока тот не согласился пойти с ним на свидание.  
  
Они шагают бок о бок, направляясь в отель. Уличные фонари тусклые и редкие. Если бы не Луи, то он шёл бы немного быстрее. По дороге становится холодно, так как пот высыхает, и все следы возбуждения в крови Гарри угасают. Луи прячет руки в карманы. Гарри скрещивает руки за спиной.  
  
— Ты спросил меня, расстроился ли я, когда узнал про Лос-Анджелес, и я сказал тебе, что нет, — Гарри решает продолжить разговор. — Но на самом деле я был немного расстроен из-за Энди. Обычно она приезжает ко мне, особенно когда у неё впереди намечаются большие дела. Она ещё не очень сильна в этом.  
  
Слова приходят спонтанно. Он хочет, чтобы кто-то выслушал его пьяные переживания прямо сейчас, и это Луи.  
  
— Думаешь, вы отдаляетесь друг от друга? — медленно спрашивает Луи, как будто вынуждает себя быть трезвым и разумным.  
  
— Я думаю, что это обязательно произойдёт достаточно скоро. По крайней мере, всё к этому идёт. Особенно когда мы даже не в одной стране.  
  
— Ты мог бы навещать её, например, если группа задержится в каком-то из городов. Побудь с ней в Лос-Анджелесе несколько недель, к примеру. Я уверен, что ей понравится.  
  
Это утешает. Он был в Лос-Анджелесе только один раз, когда ездил навестить Лиама. Ему понравилось, и хотел бы туда вернуться. Провести там время с Энди — это будет чудесно, он уверен.  
  
— Может быть, если она попросит об этом. Не хочу заставлять себя ехать туда, где мне будут не рады, — устало отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи сочувственно улыбается.  
  
— Достаточно справедливо, но я сомневаюсь, что она откажется.  
  
Они идут в тишине, пока не добираются до пешеходного перехода. Когда они переходят на противоположную сторону, Луи говорит:  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я пытаюсь забрать её у тебя. Ничего личного, понимаешь? Дело в её карьере.  
  
— Конечно, — быстро отвечает Гарри. — Я никогда не думал, что дело в тебе.  
  
Луи прикусывает губу, глядя на дорогу.  
  
— На всякий случай.  
  
Гарри грустно смотрит на него.  
  
— Мне жаль, что каждый раз, когда мы наедине, я болтаю только об Энди и своих проблемах. Это не для того, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым.  
  
Луи кивает, широко ухмыляясь.  
  
— О чём бы мы ещё говорили, Гарри? Это же профессионально, не так ли? Мы дружим только ради твоей дочери, верно?  
  
— Да пошёл ты, — отмахивается Гарри, и они синхронно заливаются смехом.  
  
— Я не против, — мягко говорит Луи. — Мне нравится слушать истории о твоей семье. Я немного отдалился от своей, не считая мамы, конечно.  
  
 — Почему?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Попытка достичь вершины означает, что ты жертвуешь другими вещами. Такими как время для семейных посиделок и поездок домой. Через некоторое время люди начинают обижаться на тебя за это. Я поддерживаю отношения с родными, но их так много, это сложно.  
  
На мгновение выражение его лица становится холодным, лёгкий изгиб губ напоминает Гарри о первой репетиции группы. Это беспокоит его больше, чем он ожидает. Он не понимает, насколько он недооценивал Луи Томлинсона, пока не увидел его со стороны.  
  
— Мне жаль это слышать, — говорит Гарри. — У меня только одна сестра, и иногда бывает трудно угнаться за ней. Я могу представить, каково это для тебя, когда ты всё время занят.  
  
— Это точно, — улыбается Луи. — И, конечно же, у меня нет ребёнка, который любил бы меня до безумия.  
  
— А ты хочешь детей? — спрашивает Гарри. Если бы не алкоголь, он бы никогда не задал такой вопрос.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Луи без промедления. — Я чувствую, как уходит время, но в ближайшие несколько лет всё может измениться.  
  
Гарри хочет спросить, как или что он имеет в виду, но он воздерживается на этот раз, когда они входят в лобби отеля и приближаются к лифтам.  
  
— Расскажи мне больше об Энди, — просит Луи. — О тебе, как о молодом отце. Мне любопытно.  
  
Гарри воспринимает это как комплимент. Он чувствует, что его щёки и уши становятся пунцовыми, и удивляется, почему. Возможно, потому что мужчины обычно не спрашивают его про Энди или о том, каково быть отцом. Мужчины никогда не заботятся об этом.  
  
Двери лифта открываются, и они входят внутрь. Гарри опирается на одну из зеркальных стен.  
  
— Что ты хочешь знать?  
  
— Начни с самого начала.  
  
Гарри поднимает брови, делая глубокий вдох. Он думает секунду, пытаясь найти то самое «начало». Двери лифта открываются снова, и мужчины медленно выходят в коридор, неторопливо перебирая ногами.  
  
— Ну, после потери мамы Энди, я некоторое время хотел заботиться о ней сам. Я взял академический отпуск на год, а потом собирался продлить его, но мама заставила меня вернуться к учёбе. Через неделю после выпускного моя бабушка умерла, и я решил жить отдельно. Так что я попросил отца отдать мне её магазин. А через месяц я забрал Энди.  
  
Голубые глаза Луи впиваются в него, как будто пространство между его взглядом и лицом Гарри — видоискатель. Он так внимателен. Гарри хочет поведать ему каждую деталь. К сожалению, он всё ещё слишком пьян для этого.  
  
— Квартира над цветочным магазином оказалась настоящим чердаком. Клянусь, он был размером с чёртов шкаф! Моя бабушка использовала его для хранения хлама в основном и готовила на кухне. Туалет не работал. Спальни были пыльными со сломанными половицами и дырками в стенах. Мои друзья и я приводили дом в порядок не один месяц: красили стены, выбивали из ковров вековую пыль... Мы хорошо поработали. А потом остались только я, Энди и магазин. Ей тогда едва исполнилось четыре, и она стала ребёнком из цветочного магазина. Она отлично повлияла на бизнес. У неё было укулеле, на котором она играла для посетителей  _«Цветы прекрасны, и ты тоже»._  
  
— Обожаю эту песню — отвечает Луи, улыбаясь.  
  
Гарри вспоминает её, сидящую на столе, перебирающую струны маленькой деревянной гитары. Не удержавшись, он тоже расплывается в улыбке.  
  
 — У неё так здорово получалось, что я не выдержал, пошёл и купил ей детскую гитару, и именно с этого всё началось.  
  
Они останавливаются возле номера Гарри, прислонившись к стене.  
  
— Любые другие вопросы, которые у тебя есть, придётся придержать до следующего раза, — говорит Гарри с сожалением.  
  
— Ещё один, — умоляет Луи.  
  
Гарри делает небольшой вдох.  
  
— Тебе не одиноко в квартире? — спрашивает Луи. — Ты сказал, что она крошечная, но чувствуешь ли ты, что стало просторнее без неё?  
  
Гарри замирает, скользя взглядом по лицу Луи. Он ненавидит думать о себе как о нуждающемся во внимании. Но иметь кого-то, кто заботится о вещах, о которых он старался забыть, не удовлетворяет. Пристальный взгляд Луи, нить пространства между его губами, всё это вдыхает жизнь и огонь в спящего дракона нужды в груди Гарри. Это то, чего он хотел, не зная об этом. Он так долго заботился о дочери. Теперь кто-то должен позаботиться о нём.  
  
— Не очень одиноко, — тихо отвечает Гарри. — Я начинаю наслаждаться личной жизнью на самом деле. Я могу ходить совершенно голым, например.  
  
Луи скрещивает руки на груди, медленно улыбаясь.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Абсолютно, — говорит Гарри, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Это нереальный кайф!  
  
— Могу поспорить.  
  
— Ты должен увидеть меня, — говорит Гарри, улыбаясь, скользя рукой по щеке парня. — Сразу после душа. Иногда я даже не вытираюсь.  
  
— Ты пытаешься соблазнить меня?  
  
— Нет, — с резким смехом отвечает Гарри. — Почему? Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя соблазнил?  
  
— Немного да.  
  
Гарри хлопает ладонью себя по лицу.  
  
— Что? — вопрошает он. — Что мы делаем?  
  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Луи, снова переводя взгляд на губы Гарри. — Но я не против.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Мы не можем.  
  
Снова Луи делает паузу перед ответом. Тишина расслабляет Гарри.  
  
— Не можем что именно? — спрашивает Луи. — Я просто стою здесь.  
  
Чего нельзя сказать о нём. Гарри клянётся, что его тянет к этому мужчине, ему до дрожи в руках хочется прикоснуться к нему.  
  
Гарри делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Хорошо. Ну, ты… — он прижимает кончики пальцев к груди Луи. Да, они стоят очень близко. Твёрдые мышцы перекатываются под его пальцами. Гарри облизывает губы. — Стой здесь, а я открою дверь, войду и лягу спать.  
  
 _И если Луи тоже войдёт внутрь, что дальше?_  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбаясь отвечает Луи. Он пропускает Гарри, после делает шаг ближе, просовывая ногу между дверью и стеной.  
  
Гарри машинально убирает прядь волос с лица. Он хочет, чтобы его рот был свободен для этого.  
  
— Я всё ещё немного пьян, — говорит Луи, почти извиняясь.  
  
— Немного?  
  
— Или, возможно, сильно — хихикает Томлинсон. — Я думаю, что я немного влюблён в тебя…  
  
Щёки и шею Гарри начинает покалывать от всплеска тепла.  
  
— Такой скандал, — говорит он, глядя на ухмыляющийся рот парня. — Я думаю, что мы должны прекратить пить вместе.  
  
— Наверное, — соглашается Луи.  
  
Гарри тянется к нему с намерением схватить его за куртку и сократить это надоевшее пространство между ними.  
  
— Луи, — начинает он. Имя слетает с его языка, как дуновение ветра.  
  
Они слышат звон, сопровождающий остановку лифта на этаже, за которым следует хор знакомых голосов.  
  
Луи делает большой шаг назад, засовывая руки в передние карманы джинсов. Гарри скрещивает руки на груди, когда Зейн, спотыкаясь, появляется из-за угла. Остальная компания немного отстаёт. Гарри слышит смех и мягкий небрежный перестук обуви по полу.  
  
— Лу! — зовёт Зейн. — Гарри!  
  
Луи поправляет волосы.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Ваш друг облевал какой-то девушке туфли, — сообщает Зейн, пьяно посмеиваясь. Он смотрит на Луи, а потом снова на Гарри. — Дерьмо. Я не помешал? — в его словах слышно смущение. — Ты собирался зайти к нему в номер?  
  
Луи устало кладёт руки на плечи Зейна.  
  
— Что за хрень ты несёшь, приятель? — он разворачивает его, увлекая за собой, и бросает быстрый взгляд на Гарри. — Спокойной ночи.  
  
Гарри кивает, поворачиваясь лицом к двери, запихивая ключ-карту в слот. Остальная часть компании появляется через пару минут. Гарри оборачивается через плечо и внимательно смотрит на Рэйчел. Она не выглядит пьяной.  
  
С маленькой улыбкой на губах, он проскальзывает в свою комнату и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  


**†**

  
  
Мускулистый оператор стоит посреди цветочного магазина Гарри так, словно пол сделан из стекла. Гарри наблюдает за тем, как он ходит на цыпочках, с опаской поворачиваясь, чтобы не сбить вазу с полки. Это забавляет Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо, мистер Стайлс, — женщина, одетая в жёлтый кардиган и джинсы, подносит микрофон к лицу. Он не может вспомнить её имя. К сожалению, она уже повторяла его дважды.  
  
— Гарри, — прерывает он её, — пожалуйста.  
  
Она улыбается.  
  
— Гарри. Мы начнём, если всё в порядке?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Женщина смотрит на оператора, стоящего напротив неё.  
  
— Я Марлен Ашер из «Sky Arts». Сегодня мы берём интервью у Гарри Стайлса, который является отцом напористой звезды Энди Стили из новой девичьей группы «The Wonderlands». Как многие из вас знают, группа является проектом Луи Томлинсона, бывшей звезды «One Direction». Гарри — флорист из Нортгемптона. Мы находимся здесь, в его магазине, рядом с ним. Так что, Гарри, у девочек хорошо идут дела, не так ли?  
  
Он забывает, что она разговаривает с ним, отвлекаясь на посетителя, рассматривающего вазон с лавандой. Он смаргивает и встречается с большим вопросом в голубых глазах Марлен.  
  
— Да, — говорит он. — Простите... Не могли бы вы повторить вопрос?  
  
— Конечно. Мы не снимали видео, так что не волнуйтесь. Я спросила, считаете ли вы, что у девочек всё продвигается неплохо?  
  
— О да, конечно. Я бы сказал, что это намного лучше, чем я ожидал. Они отлично звучат вместе благодаря Луи и его команде.  
  
— Вы волновались, что она не впишется в группу?  
  
— Не совсем. В самом начале, очевидно, было какое-то напряжение, — Гарри не уверен, хочет ли он говорить об этом. Прошлой ночью по электронной почте какой-то помощник Луи отправил ему «Список безопасных и небезопасных тем». Он был немного взвинчен, читая его с Лиамом и Найлом. Он думает, что вполне мог перепутать безопасные и небезопасные темы.  
  
— Когда я впервые услышал, как они играют вместе, они ещё только привыкали к тому, что они группа, — объясняет Гарри. — Я уверен, что они всё ещё в процессе притирки, но даже сейчас они звучат потрясающе.  
  
— У вас есть любимая участница помимо вашей дочери? — интересуется Марлен.  
  
Гарри громко смеётся.  
  
— Безусловно. Мне очень нравится кудрявая девушка.  
  
— Они все вокалистки, не так ли?  
  
Гарри расплывается в улыбке, но тут же спохватывается: не выглядит ли он слишком самодовольно?  
  
— Я думаю, что они все великолепны, если честно, — говорит он. Он думает, что был вполне готов к этому интервью. У оператора номер два отличные бицепсы, да, но если он уронит вазон с лавандой, Гарри его убьёт.  
  
— Как давно вы поняли, что Энди суждено стать звездой?  
  
— С тех пор как она родилась, — легко отвечает Гарри. Марлен выглядит заинтригованной. — Её мама умерла, когда Энди была совсем малышкой, но я думаю, уже тогда она видела в ней звезду. Она мечтала, чтобы её дочь стала легендарной гитаристкой. В музыкальной индустрии таких не хватает, не так ли?  
  
— А вы тоже видите в ней легендарную гитаристку?  
  
— Я вижу, что она такая, несмотря ни на что. Но я также думаю, что Луи создал хорошую атмосферу, которая позволяет ей действительно сиять.  
  
— Вы тесно сотрудничаете с Луи Томлинсоном?  
  
Гарри почти смеётся, думая о Глазго. Его задница у промежности Луи. Действительно, очень близко.  
  
— Эм, — Гарри прикусывает губу. — Энди рассказывает о нём много удивительных вещей.  
  
Оператор подаёт сигнал, и Марлен опускает микрофон.  
  
— Отлично. Теперь мы перейдём к части тура. Мы бы хотели, чтобы вы просто походили с нами по вашему магазину и немного по улице. Так мы сможем получить хорошие кадры. Окей?  
  
— Звучит замечательно, — говорит он, поправляя фартук.  
  


**†**

  
  
— Твоё интервью было ужасным! — заявляет Энди, закидывая рюкзак на заднее сиденье. Отряхнув джинсы, она усаживается в пассажирское кресло и пристёгивается.  
  
—А мне показалось, всё прошло отлично, — возражает Гарри.  
  
— Ты вообще читал письмо? Ты упомянул о  _напряжении_  в группе! А это первый пункт в списке запретных тем!  
  
Гарри устало вздыхает, надевая солнцезащитные очки.  
  
— Разве не очевидно, что среди участников только что созданной группы будет царить некое напряжение?  
  
— Конечно, так и есть. Но нельзя говорить об этом, не когда мы всё ещё  _новая группа_. Господи, пап! — Энди роняет голову на подголовник и опускает солнцезащитные очки на глаза.  
  
Гарри прикусывает губу.  
  
— А ты слышала ту часть, где я упомянул твою маму?  
  
Энди внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
— Нет... — говорит она, хмурясь. — Они, должно быть, вырезали её. Они смонитровали твоё интервью вместе с кадрами интервью других родителей. Разве ты не смотрел?  
  
— Я не знал, что оно выйдет так скоро, — отвечает Гарри. — Я думал, что они выпустят его не раньше Рождества.  
  
— Эфир был вчера, и это было ужасно. К счастью, думаю, его видели немногие. Бабуля пропустила его. А Под сказал, что смотрел.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает Гарри. Прошло слишком много времени, с тех пор как он видел или даже слышал про отчима Кэсси. Они стараются навещать его время от времени, но это сложно, поскольку они с Энди живут в Лондоне. Вечная нехватка времени из-за работы и группы Энди. — Мы должны навестить его, прежде чем ты отправишься путешествовать по миру.  
  
— Безусловно, — соглашается Энди.  
  
Они замолкают, когда по радио начинает звучать знакомая песня. Энди засыпает примерно через тридцать минут. Гарри паркуется на обочине, достаёт одеяло из багажника и укрывает им дочь. Где-то через час девушка просыпается, немного хмурясь.  
  
— Хочу есть, — объявляет она.  
  
— Через пару километров будет закусочная. Хочешь вафли? Или подождёшь, пока доберёмся до дома?  
  
— Нет, давай сделаем остановку, пожалуйста.  
  
Буквально через десять минут они добираются до нужного места. Гарри паркуется возле старомодного маленького кафе. Огни вывески отбрасывают желтовато-серый свет, но это как-то странно уютно. Ещё одна реликвия из их с Кэсси жизни: бесконечные вафли в придорожных кафе и классическая музыка из унылых хриплых динамиков.  
  
Энди, как и её мама, заказывает вафли.  
  
Гарри садится, притягивая дочь поближе.  
  
— Прости, если я создал проблемы с интервью, — говорит он, медленно помешивая чай.  
  
— Забей. Это даже не твоя вина. В средствах массовой информации всё сложно. Так легко сказать что-то неправильное, — отвечает Энди, хватая кленовый сироп. Гарри наблюдает за тем, как её рука порхает над тарелкой, безоговорочно превращая вафли в сладкую смерть. Он почти говорит ей остановиться. — Знаешь, они заставили нас заниматься медиатренингом.  
  
Гарри отпивает чай.  
  
— Это ещё что?  
  
— Очередная мутная херня. Сплошной обман, — она наконец отставляет сироп в сторону.  
  
Гарри поднимает свой неряшливый бургер и кусает его. Они едят в тишине, каждый глубоко погружённый в свои мысли.  
  
— Могу я спросить тебя кое о чём?  
  
Гарри вытирает руки бумажной салфеткой.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Что-то происходит между тобой и Луи?  
  
Он смотрит на неё, языком облизывая верхнюю губу, где, кажется, мгновенно проступил пот. Затем аккуратно делает глоток чая.  
  
— А что такое?  
  
— Роуз кое-что сказала о вас, — говорит Энди. — О том, что Луи — мой новый отчим. Она была пьяна, но тем не менее.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, почему она так сказала?  
  
— Я не знаю. Не мог бы ты ответить на мой вопрос?  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
— Мы просто друзья.  
  
 _Технически так и есть_.  
  
— Это запретная территория, — предупреждает Энди.  
  
— Я не собираюсь завоёвывать её.  
  
И это правда. Он ни на что не претендует. Скорее, они с Луи идут бок о бок. Нет необходимости в завоевании, когда они оба знают, куда всё это приведёт.  
  
— Я просто говорю. Моё положение в группе не идеально. Роуз притворяется, что я ей нравлюсь, но это не так. Кендра близка с ней, но она не против меня. Мерси всё равно, я думаю. Всё сложно, как и в прессе. Всё так чертовски сложно... Мы звучим очень хорошо вместе благодаря Луи, преподавателю сценической речи и всё такое. Но всё ещё есть некое напряжение. Иногда мне кажется, что Роуз хочет, чтобы я чувствовала себя изолированной.  
  
Опять же, он об этом даже не догадывался. Гарри знает, что не должен вмешиваться, но что он должен делать, когда над его дочерью издевается кто-то, с кем она живёт?  
  
— Я не знал, что всё так... Может, мне стоит поговорить с Рэйчел? Или даже с Луи?  
  
— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Честно говоря, это то есть, то нет. Иногда всё нормально, а иногда как в Глазго. Тот дополненный риф? Я должна была сыграть. Это то, как мы репетировали. Она просто ревнует. Она чувствует, что я получаю больше внимания, чем остальные. Луи нравятся многие из моих песен. Он сказал мне, что хочет добавить их в альбом. Я слышала, как Роуз сказала, что из её песен ему понравилась только одна. Я чувствую себя отвратительно, хотя это не моя вина. И я знаю, что она будет думать, что у неё есть фора. Так что, знаешь, будет гораздо хуже, если она действительно поверит в то, что вы встречаетесь.  
  
— Но почему она вообще думает, что мы встречаемся?  
  
— Кендра сказала мне, что Роуз сказала ей, что Рэйчел думает, что вы двое были близки в Глазго.  
  
Гарри проводит рукой по лицу.  
  
— Это слишком сложно для меня. Как в шоу Кардашьян.  
  
— Я тоже ненавижу это, — соглашается Энди. — Но это, по-видимому, то, что приходит со славой. Драмы, интриги, обман, какие-то тайны... Я вообще ничего не понимаю. Почему люди не могут просто творить музыку без всего этого?  
  
Слово «обман» прилипает к нему, как кленовый сироп. Он опускает свой взгляд.  
  
— Ты просто должна быть той, кто делает всё иначе. Не вмешивайся, если это возможно.  
  
Энди хмурится.  
  
— Я пытаюсь.  
  
 _Гарри попытается тоже_.  
  
— Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, — говорит он. — Мерси сказала тебе что-нибудь ещё о Рэйчел?  
  
Энди засовывает в рот вафлю и отвечает:  
  
— Нет?  
  
Гарри автоматически подхватывает и съедает кусочек, выпавший из её рта. Он бросает ей салфетку, девушка смеётся и с благодарностью принимает её.  
  
— Она едет в Лос-Анджелес с Роуз, судя по всему, — говорит он.  
  
Медленно комкая салфетку, Энди внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты знала об этом? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Нет, — тихо отвечает Энди, опуская взгляд в тарелку. — Я думала, что все едут сами по себе.  
  
Чтобы успокоить дочь, Гарри говорит:  
  
— Может быть, некоторые из девушек, например, Роуз, хотят, чтобы кто-то поехал с ними? Может быть, они впервые путешествуют в одиночку? В этом нет ничего плохого.  
  
Энди смотрит на него.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
Гарри приподнимает брови.  
  
— Бояться — это нормально.  
  
— Для них — да. Но я самая младшая. И они надеются, что я испугаюсь.  
  
— Но какое это имеет значение, если они тоже боятся?  
  
— Ты не понимаешь. Дело не только в этом. Ты слишком переживаешь, если думаешь, что я всё время боюсь. Ты будешь хандрить.  
  
— Ничего подобного.  
  
— Да, да, — громко смеётся Энди. — Ты делаешь это всё время. Держу пари, ты просто сидишь дома и смотришь в стену.  
  
— Нет ничего грустнее, чем сидеть голым, — говорит он небрежно. — В любом случае, не меняй тему. Забудь обо мне. Меня больше волнует, что ты изолируешь себя и пытаешься быть сильнее, чем есть на самом деле. Ты всего лишь человек, Би!  
  
Энди раздражённо вздыхает и кладёт голову на руки, свет отражается в её лаке для ногтей чёрным блеском.  
  
— Я не могу таскать тебя с собой повсюду, — бормочет она. — Даже если я этого очень хочу.  
  
— Я и не ожидаю от тебя этого, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Но самый первый раз? Второй? Я был бы там, потому что ты нуждаешься во мне.  _Я хочу быть рядом_.  
  
Энди смотрит на него большими, как у оленя, зелёными глазами.  
  
— Я это знаю.  
  
— Не закрывайся от меня, потому что чувствуешь, что должна что-то доказать.  
  
— Нет...  
  
Гарри кладёт руку ей на предплечье.  
  
— Тебе не нужно проходить через это в одиночку. Вот почему я здесь.  
  
— Это неправда, — отвечает Энди. — В конце концов, мне придётся когда-нибудь сделать это.  
  
Он это знает. Он часто думает об этом. Но он ещё не смирился с этим, он ещё не готов.  
  
— Ну, тебе не нужно начинать прямо сейчас.  
  
Улыбка Энди маленькая и скептическая, но это имеет значение. Он снова сжимает её предплечье и затем убирает руку.  
  
— Давай-ка поторопимся, у нас впереди долгая дорога, верно?  
  


**†**

  
  
Тёплые пальцы скользят по волосам у виска. Аромат корицы и каких-то цветочных духов дразнит его ноздри. Он поворачивается, открывая глаза, улыбка тут же появляется на его лице.  
  
— Доброе утро, дорогой, — говорит ему мама.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества! — отвечает Гарри, его голос немного хриплый после долгого сна.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, — говорит она. — Ребёнок. Я позволила тебе спать столько, сколько ты хочешь, но завтрак давно готов.  
  
Он садится в кровати, потирая рукой спину.  
  
— Надо было меня разбудить. Я бы тебе помог.  
  
— Твой отец помог, — нежно отвечает мама, похлопывая сына по плечу. — Одевайся и спускайся.  
  
Энн деликатно прикрывает дверь. Гарри снова плюхается на матрас, как сардина, поворачиваясь лицом к окну, покрытому морозным узором. Одна из кошек ласково сворачивается у него подмышкой. Он улыбается, закидывая руку за голову. Он слышит топот ног, приближающихся так быстро, что ему едва хватает времени подготовиться, прежде чем Энди запрыгивает к нему на кровать. Испугавшись, кошка подскакивает, и Энди начинает весело прыгать на матрасе.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества-а! — вопит она, барабаня руками по спине Гарри. Кровать жалобно скулит, когда девушка подпрыгивает слишком высоко.  
  
— Мы говорили о наркотиках, помнишь? — бормочет Гарри.  
  
Она маниакально хохочет в ответ, и он задаётся вопросом, сохранилась ли та заначка с марихуаной, которую Джемма хранила в шляпной коробке под своей кроватью.  
  
Энди заваливается на кровать сбоку от него, кудри разлетаются вокруг головы наподобие короны.  
  
— Единственные наркотики, которые я принимаю — это печенье бабули.  
  
— На завтрак? — прыскает Гарри.  
  
Энди усмехается, прижимая палец ко рту.  
  
— Ну-ка тихо!  
  
— Ты знаешь… — начинает Гарри серьёзно, — еще не слишком поздно для Санты.  
  
— Мне что, пять?!  
  
Гарри громко смеётся, протягивая руку и тыча пальцем ей в щеку.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, дорогая.  
  
Энди пододвигается ближе, переплетя их ноги вместе, она нежно обнимает Гарри за талию. Он рискует заснуть снова, ему тепло и так спокойно-спокойно.  
  
— Вы только посмотрите на них, — умиляется Джемма, замирая в дверном проёме. Гарри не может повернуться и посмотреть на неё, но слышит, как её шаги по паркетному полу приближаются. Она внезапно оказывается на нём, удушая его и Энди одновременно. Они стонут, как и старая кровать под ними.  
  
— Обожаю утренние рождественские обнимашки! — говорит Джемма, сжимая их руками.  
  
— Я больше так не буду, — ворчит Энди.  
  
Джемма по очереди целует их в щёки, а затем звонко шлёпает по задницам.  
  
— Спускайтесь давайте, завтрак стынет.  
  
У его мамы всегда заранее приготовлен план. Приняв душ, он натягивает на себя джемпер и джинсы и входит на кухню под звуки «Merry Christmas Everyone» Шейкина Стивенса. Он обнимает своего отца, который стоит перед подносом с пирогами. Он приветствует Альфи, держащего рождественский бисквит в своей крошечной ручке. Его сестра вручает ему кружку глинтвейна, и он садится за стол рядом с Энди, которая уже успела откуда-то стащить колбасу.  
  
В доме пахнет пряностями и дровами. Одна из кошек трётся о его лодыжку под столом. Проигрыватель включает следующий трек — «Всё, что я хочу на Рождество — это ты». Его мама сходит с ума от этой песни каждый раз. Она начинает покачивать бёдрами, стоя на месте, отчего они все дружно хохочут. Стол ломится от еды, и достаточно скоро их животы будут молить о пощаде.  
  
Позже сводная сестра Кэсси приезжает с подарком для Энди. Она и её муж остаются на чай, но вскоре уезжают, так как дорога домой им предстоит довольно длинная. Остальные члены семьи приходят сразу после полудня, принося с собой морозный запах зимы, с полными руками упакованных подарков и угощений.  
  
Их рождественская трапеза дополняется запечённой индейкой, жареным картофелем, соусом из красной смородины. Кузен приносит пироги. Тётя — булочки с сосисками. Тут и шоколадный рулет, и фруктовый торт на десерт, а также глинтвейн и вино.  
  
Они собираются вокруг новой рождественской ёлки его мамы. Гарри берёт камеру своего отца, чтобы задокументировать всё происходящее. У него есть фотографии Энди с каждого Рождества, с тех пор, когда она была ребёнком — ещё одно обещание, которое он дал Кэсси.  
  
—  _Я хочу, чтобы фотоальбомы были полны фотографий каждого этапа её жизни_ , — сказала она однажды. —  _Фотография после каждого потерянного ею зуба. После того как она сыграет песню. Каждый день рождения. Каждое Рождество_.  
  
Энди держит толстый чёрный вязаный джемпер, который бабушка связала для неё, и улыбается Гарри. И Кэсси тоже. Звук затвора.  
  
— От кого следующий подарок? — интересуется Гарри после глотка глинтвейна.  
  
Энди хмурится, осматриваясь вокруг.  
  
— Хм. Я не знаю.  _От тебя_? — она смотрит на Джемму. — Или от тебя?  
  
Комната наполняется смехом. Шутки — её второе преимущество. Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— Просто открой подарок.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — говорит она, срывая первый слой подарочной бумаги. Она срывает слой на слоем, сетуя о ненужном использовании бумаги. Затем наконец добирается до подарка: виниловая обложка ручной работы с надписью «White Eskimo».  
  
— Нет, — глубоко вздыхает она. — Это...  
  
Гарри улыбается, когда она смотрит на него.  
  
— Эта пластинка моей мамы? Она пела? — спрашивает Энди, широко распахнув глаза.  
  
— Так и есть, — отвечает Гарри, кивая.  
  
— Как и твой папа, — говорит Джемма, положив руку ей на плечо.  
  
— И я, — повторяет Гарри. — Мне потребовалось время, чтобы найти все записи. Скоро у тебя будет несколько собственных альбомов. Твоей маме будет приятно.  
  
Энди осторожно скользит рукой по винилу. Её густые ресницы трепещут, отбрасывая тень на красные от смущения скулы. Девушка судорожно закусывает изнутри щёку, она всегда так делает, когда пытается сдержать слёзы.  
  
— Это действительно здорово, — тихо говорит она. — Я слышала только одну песню.  
  
— Ну, там примерно пятнадцать или около того, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Её губы и брови изгибаются. Девушка, всё ещё не веря, смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, — нежно шепчет она. Огни рождественской ёлки отбрасывают блики на слёзы, собирающиеся в уголках её глаз. Она запрыгивает на диван рядом с Гарри и крепко обнимает. Поцеловав его в щёку, она упирается головой в его плечо. — Чья там очередь открывать подарок? — бормочет она.  
  
Джемма смеётся.  
  
— Хорошо, мам, эта большая коробка для тебя.  
  
Пока они отвлекаются, Энди снова шепчет Гарри на ухо: «Спасибо». Она отвернулась, и её лица не видно, но он слышит, как она снова хлюпает носом.  
  
— Не за что, милая, — мягко отвечает Гарри. — Извини, что мне так долго пришлось собирать их для тебя.  
  
— Нет, всё нормально, — говорит она. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
— Гарри, — говорит Джемма, пихая ему в руки подарочный мешочек и маленькую коробку. — Один от меня. Второй от Энди. Сначала открой мой. Энди, наверное, приготовила, как всегда, что-то сентиментальное и слезливое.  
  
Энди качает головой, предупреждающе смотря из-под ресниц на Джемму.  
  
— Мой в коробке.  
  
Таким образом, Гарри развязывает мешочек, запускает руку и достаёт мягкую кожаную куртку.  
  
— Серьёзно? — он смотрит на Джемму, любовно поглаживая мех куртки. — О боже мой...  
  
— Я приобрела её у одного перекупщика. Потом связалась с одним модным дизайнером, который подлатал её. Я знаю, как ты любил её носить, когда был моложе.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается.  
  
— Это невероятно! Я обожаю эту куртку.  
  
— Там есть кое-что ещё, — говорит ему Джемма.  
  
Он качает головой, снова запуская руку в мешок. Обычно он получает от неё флакон духов.  
  
— Это от всех нас, — добавляет она.  
  
Он уже знает, что это, когда прикасается к подарку. Он чувствует холод металлического корпуса и продолговатой формы линзу. Наконец он извлекает из мешочка старую «Leica». Он ловит себя на мысли, что это лучшее его Рождество, медленно поворачивая камеру в руках. Он не может представить себе, сколько это стоит. Он только знает, что это очень дорого. Нереально дорого.  
  
Он еле слышно выдыхает.  
  
— Это... удивительно. Спасибо, — говорит он, целуя маму в щёку. Он убирает пару локонов с лица Энди и сжимает плечо Джеммы. — Большое спасибо.  
  
Оторвав глаза от камеры, он берёт в руки маленькую коробку.  
  
— Это билеты на Бора-Бора?  
  
Энди громко фыркает.  
  
— Даже не пытайся угадать.  
  
— Чёрт. А я ведь уже приготовил своё бикини в горошек, — он разворачивает коробку и открывает её. Белые огни рождественской ёлки сменяются многоцветными. Они освещают ремешок часов в подарочной коробке Энди. Гарри достаёт их, смотря на дочь с нежной улыбкой. — Мне нужны были новые часы.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит она. — Переверни их.  
  
Он несколько секунд любуется циферблатом, оправленным в золото, и тёмным кожаным ремешком. Затем поворачивает и видит гравировку. Гарри не выдерживает и громко смеётся.  
  
— Тут написано «Жу-жу»!  
  
Комната наполняется звонким смехом.  
  
— Разве это не мило? — говорит Энн, похлопывая Гарри по колену.  
  
Энди улыбается.  
  
— Тебе нравится?  
  
— Безумно, — отвечает Гарри и, чтобы доказать это, тут же надевает часы и показывает их всем. — Я думаю, что они выглядят прекрасно.  
  
— Очень, — соглашается с ним Энн.  
  
— Теперь мы квиты, — говорит Энди.  
  
Гарри прижимает её к своей груди и целует в кудрявую макушку.  
  
— Итак, двигаемся дальше, — говорит Джемма. — Хорошо, дядя Фрэнк. Вот этот фиолетовый подарок для тебя. И, мама, я думаю у тебя есть ещё один от Гарри.  
  
Позже, он приносит гитару, чтобы сыграть несколько рождественских гимнов по просьбе его мамы, в то время как вся семья собирается вокруг с тёплыми кружками в руках. Огонь потрескивает в камине. Старый год неслышно уходит прочь.  
  


**†**

  
  
**Январь 2017**  
  
В Лондоне очень трудно найти настоящий снег. Мокрая слякоть, падающая на лобовое стекло, на самом деле, довольно печальное явление, хотя и ожидаемое. Энди переключает радиостанцию, и Гарри улыбается, когда слышит знакомые нотки «Black Sabbath».  
  
— Она не отвечает? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Я набирала шесть раз, — отвечает Энди с сожалением, бросая телефон на колени.  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает. — Это из-за погоды. Нам стоит отправиться домой.  
  
— Ещё рано. Может, сходим навестить Троя? Он так хотел торт.  
  
Гарри на секунду думает об этом. Он не видел Троя до Рождества. Но он всё ещё беспокоится по поводу Симоны. Она давний друг его семьи и бывший сотрудник цветочного магазина, с тех пор как его бабушка владела им. Это странно для неё — не отвечать на телефон.  
  
— Попробуй ещё раз, — говорит он. — Потом Трою.  
  
Энди делает, как он просит. Гарри заезжает на заправку, натягивая капюшон на голову. Он быстро заполняет бак, подпрыгивая на месте и крепко обнимая себя, чтобы согреться. Как только индикатор щёлкает, он забирается обратно в машину и подставляет ладони к тёплому воздуху, идущему от печки.  
  
— Ну что там?  
  
— Никакого ответа ни от Симоны, ни от Троя. Разве они не собирались во Францию?  
  
— Какого чёрта им делать во Франции? — Гарри запрокидывает голову назад и громко стонет. — Я не могу поверить, что мы проделали весь этот путь просто так. Чёрт, нам даже некому отдать этот торт.  
  
— Я знаю, это был наш лучший экземпляр.  
  
Печь торты с мамой на Новый Год — это их семейная традиция. Они всегда оставляют про запас парочку, один для себя, а другой — для Симоны.  
  
Гарри запускает двигатель.  
  
— Ты можешь забрать его, чтобы поделиться с девушками на следующей неделе.  
  
— О! — восклицает Энди. — Мы должны отдать его Луи!  
  
Гарри растерянно смотрит на неё.  
  
— Кому? — она, наверное, имела ввиду другого Луи. Не Луи Томлинсона.  
  
Девушка игриво подмигивает ему.  
  
—  _Луи_. Он живёт недалеко отсюда, — говорит она, указывая на навигатор. — Это будет хорошим подарком и на его день рождения.  
  
Гарри выезжает на автостраду.  
  
— Нет, это странно. Ты не можешь просто завалиться к кому-то в гости с тортом. Сейчас не девятнадцатый век.  
  
— Я уверяю тебя, ему понравится.  
  
Гарри пристально смотрит сквозь лобовое стекло.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, где он живёт?  
  
— Мы с девочками были у него в гостях, — спокойно отвечает Энди. — Он приготовил нам пиццу.  
  
Гарри хмурит брови, и качает головой из-за собственной трусости.  
  
— Нет, это ужасная идея. Ты даже не знаешь, может, он занят.  
  
— Я напишу ему и посмотрим.  
  
Гарри не может оторвать глаз от дороги, чтобы посмотреть, что она пишет. Он не верит в это. Почему он находит странным, что они общаются с помощью текстовых сообщений, может, он просто устал?  
  
— Поверни на следующем светофоре, — говорит Энди. Подмечая его скептицизм, она добавляет: — Серьёзно. Это будет круто.  
  
И Гарри, к сожалению, действительно поворачивает, полностью разочаровавшись в себе за эту слабость. Он не готов ко встрече с Луи, ни морально, ни физически. На самом деле, это то, к чему он пытался не готовиться. Он чувствует себя ужасно, потому что не поздравил его с днём рождения и Рождеством. Он избегал заходить в Twitter, чтобы у него не было шанса. Но он делал всё это из чувства сопротивления и в целях самоконтроля.  
  
Они подъезжают к дому Луи, прежде чем он успевает подготовиться. Он паркуется возле огромного кирпичного сооружения и спрашивает:  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Разве это не здорово?  
  
Гарри презрительно фыркает. Это пугающе, а ни хрена не здорово. Дом массивный, ярко освещённый, и где-то там внутри сидит Луи Томлинсон, словно король.  
  
Телефон Энди начинает звонить, и Гарри надеется каждой клеточкой своего существа, что это Симона.  
  
— Привет, Симона, — говорит Энди.  
  
Гарри с облегчением выдыхает, наклоняясь к рычагу переключения передач.  
  
—  _Вегас_? — брови Энди взлетают вверх. Она смотрит на Гарри большими глазами. — Это невероятно! Ты хорошо проводишь время?  
  
Гарри выключает двигатель и упирается головой в оконное стекло с тяжёлым вздохом.  
  
— Просто мы собирались приехать к тебе с рождественским тортом. Никаких проблем, не беспокойся об этом. Ладно, я передам ему!  
  
Гарри слушает, как она звонко добавляет:  
  
— Оторвись там по полной! — а затем поворачивается к нему: — Симона передаёт спасибо и сожалеет, что так получилось с тортом. А Луи ответил, что он не занят.  
  
Она улыбается от уха до уха, надевая шапку. Гарри разочарованно проводит рукой по лицу.  
  
— Это ужасно. Он подумает, что мы чудики.  
  
— Ну, ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Это будет грубо.  
  
— Тогда пошли, — говорит Энди, натягивая варежки. Она хватает коробку с тортом с заднего сидения и выскакивает из машины. Гарри следует за ней к воротам, окружающим дом Луи, и задерживается на шаг позади неё, когда она нажимает кнопку на сенсорном окне.  
  
— Да?  
  
Гарри закрывает лицо рукой, когда слышит его. Он никогда не был вовлечён в худший план, чем этот. После Глазго он почти впал в отчаяние. Он пытается всё изменить. Ему не нужно больше лгать Энди, и всё же каждая встреча с этим человеком походит на бомбу замедленного действия.  
  
— Привет, Луи! — радостно говорит Энди. — Это Энди. Я здесь с отцом, мы принесли тебе подарок.  
  
Мягкий смех Луи раздаётся в динамике.  
  
— Серьёзно? — говорит он. — Тогда заходите.  
  
Ворота щёлкают и начинают открываться. Гарри следует за Энди, засовывая руки глубоко в карманы. Когда они приближаются к входной двери, она открывается, проливая свет из дома на дорожку. Луи стоит на пороге, одетый в облегающие брюки и свободный чёрный джемпер. Он небрит и невероятно красив. Гарри замирает на месте в нескольких шагах от Энди, но улыбается.  
  
— Вот так сюрприз, — говорит Луи. Его глаза задерживаются на Гарри, а затем сосредотачиваются на Энди. — Это мой подарок?  
  
— Да, — говорит Энди, поднимая коробку. — Честно говоря, мы были неподалёку, и у нас с собой был этот торт, и мы подумали, что было бы неплохо просто подарить его тебе, как запоздавший подарок.  
  
— Это действительно мило с вашей стороны, — произносит Луи, забирая коробку. Он улыбается ей, а потом и Гарри. — Входите. На улице нереально холодно.  
  
Гарри почти собирается возразить, но ничего не говорит, покорно следуя внутрь. Даже тогда он лишь тихо произносит:  
  
— Прекрасный дом.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Луи. — С Новым Годом, кстати.  
  
— Спасибо, и тебя, — улыбаясь, отвечает Энди. — Мы ненадолго.  
  
— Окей, — кивает Луи. — Погода ужасная. Не хотел бы, чтобы вы застряли где-то по дороге.  
  
Гарри встречается с Луи взглядом снова, мельком смотря на коридор. Неожиданно где-то в доме хлопает дверь, и девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами и широкой улыбкой направляется к ним.  
  
— О, привет!  
  
— Привет... — говорит Гарри. Он растерянно смотрит на Луи. — Прости. Энди сказала, что ты не занят.  
  
— Нет, нет, — быстро отвечает Луи. — Это моя сестра.  
  
Девушка ласково смотри на Луи.  
  
— Фелисите, — представляется она, подмигивая и протягивая руку Гарри. — Пожалуйста, зовите меня Физзи, — она удивлённо смотрит на Энди: — А тебя я знаю!  
  
Энди широко улыбается.  
  
— Рада встрече.  
  
— Они принесли торт, — сообщает Луи сестре.  
  
Физзи приподнимает брови.  
  
— Замечательно! Здесь ещё две наши сестры. Им это понравится.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Простите, что прерываем ваши семейные посиделки, — говорит он, многозначительно глядя на Энди.  
  
Физзи фыркает в ответ.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не стоит извиняться. Мы собираемся посмотреть школу, в которую наши младшие сёстры хотят пойти осенью, и буквально переночевать заехали, так что ничего особенного. И мы тут как раз соображали насчёт ужина.  
  
— Ты должна попробовать фирменную пиццу Луи! — восклицает Энди. — Это невероятно!  
  
Физзи смотрит на брата, нахмурив брови.  
  
— Пицца Луи? — недоверчиво переспрашивает она, широко улыбаясь. — Серьёзно?  
  
Луи смеётся, потирая пальцами лоб.  
  
— Время для признания! — объявляет он. — Я заказал пиццу в ASDA. Девочки просто предположили, что я сделал её сам.  
  
Энди ошеломлённо прикрывает рот рукой  
  
— Я знаю. Мне очень-очень жаль, — говорит Луи. — Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу приготовить что-то подобное.  
  
— Я могу помочь с этим.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, как только слова вылетают из его рта. Все взгляды сразу же обращаются к нему.  
  
— Пицца — наше коронное блюдо, верно, пчёлка? — говорит он.  
  
— Это  _твоё_  коронное блюдо, — поправляет Энди. — Папа готовит очень вкусную пиццу.  
  
— Теперь мне любопытно, — говорит Луи.  
  
— И мне, — добавляет Физзи. — Вы должны остаться и приготовить с нами пиццу.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Энди, которая приподнимает брови и широко улыбается. Гарри снова пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я буду рад помочь, — говорит он, забывая про метель и долгую поездку домой.  
  
— Я в деле, — говорит Луи.  
  
Физзи смотрит на Энди.  
  
— Пойдём, я познакомлю тебя с сёстрами, — приглашает она, начиная подниматься по лестнице. — Они примерно твоего возраста.  
  
— Кухня в той стороне, — кивает Луи в указанном направлении. Он закрывает дверь, и Гарри машинально снимает пальто. Луи обменивает пальто на коробку для торта и вешает его в шкафу в прихожей.  
  
— Мне правда очень жаль. Я чувствую себя странно, что вот так просто врываюсь к тебе с тортом, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
Луи забирает у него коробку.  
  
— Я не соврал, когда сказал, что это приятный сюрприз. Я рад тебя видеть. И Энди. Что это за торт?  
  
— Просто рождественский торт, — говорит Гарри, засовывая руки в задние карманы джинсов. Он разглядывает кухню. — Здесь всё действительно здорово. Очень просторно.  
  
— Может быть, даже чересчур просторно — хихикает Луи. — Так с чего начнём?  
  
— У тебя есть мука, яйца, соль?  
  
После оглашения списка Луи начинает перемещаться по кухне, доставая продукты из холодильника и выкладывая их на стол. Когда он открывает один из шкафов, Гарри замечает большую жёлтую миску. Наклонившись, он без спроса достаёт и тоже ставит её на стол. Луи улыбается, начиная закатывать рукава.  
  
— Она подойдёт?  
  
Гарри опускает руку в миску.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
Он отставляет миску в сторону и закатывает рукава своей клетчатой рубашки. Затем он принимается мыть руки в раковине, и Луи присоединяется к нему. Та достаточно большая для них обоих, но их тела всё равно соприкасаются. Гарри опускает взгляд вниз.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он с тяжёлым вздохом. — Сегодня я тебя удивлю.  
  
— Итак, музыка, цветы, печенье, пицца… — перечисляет Луи, загибая пальцы. — В чём ещё ты хорош?  
  
— Ты забыл шоты, — отвечает Гарри. — Я в этом спец.  
  
— Конечно. И танцы.  
  
Гарри фокусируется на измерении ингредиентов, пытаясь тем самым отвлечься. Но руки Луи мелькают рядом, и он думает, что его татуировки стали ещё ярче, благодаря множеству ярких ламп.  
  
— Но есть много вещей, в которых я плохо разбираюсь.  
  
— Назови хоть одну.  
  
Гарри пытается. Он плох во многих вещах. Но те, что сейчас приходят на ум, не для этого случая.  
  
— Ну, например, не знаю, как объяснить своему ребёнку, что грубо без спроса вламываться в гости?  
  
— Ты глубоко ошибаешься.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Что ж, тогда ты прав. Кажется, я хорош во всём.  
  
Он смотрит на Луи, и видит, как тот широко улыбается. Что-то касается его лодыжки, и он невольно вздрагивает, хотя вроде как привык к этому чувству. Он смотрит вниз и расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— У тебя есть кошка!  
  
— Верно. У тебя ведь нет аллергии?  
  
— Нет, я люблю кошек, — отвечает Гарри, опускаясь на колени. Полосатый рыжий зверь скрывается из виду, прежде чем он даже успевает его погладить. — Даже если они не всегда любят меня.  
  
Луи смеётся.  
  
— Она к тебе привыкнет.  
  
Это звучит странно, будто у Гарри будет время, чтобы кошка Луи привыкла к нему. Он не может представить себе это.  
  
— Как её зовут?  
  
— Перчинка.  
  
— Мне нравится, — отвечает Гарри, кивая. — Энди умоляла меня завести кошку не один год. Но места в квартире было едва достаточно для нас двоих, — он возвращается к миске, продолжая смешивать ингредиенты, скользя руками в липкое месиво.  
  
— Дай мне какое-нибудь задание, — просит Луи. — Мне неудобно просто стоять и смотреть на тебя.  
  
Гарри смеётся.  
  
— Вот, можешь замешать тесто, — предлагает он, пододвигая миску к нему. — У тебя есть грибы? Пеперони?  
  
— Ага, грибы имеются. Ещё была пармская ветчина, если не пропала. И немного зелёного перца.  
  
— Замечательно, — Гарри открывает большой холодильник и на мгновение в восхищении замирает. — Давно тут живёшь?  
  
— Около пяти лет, — объясняет Луи. — До этого я много путешествовал, не искал места, где можно осесть окончательно  
  
Гарри наблюдает за тем, как его ловкие руки работают с тестом. Луи давит на него так, как массажистка разминает уставшие мышцы.  
  
— А теперь ты решил осесть окончательно? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Мне нравится так думать, — говорит Луи, косясь в его сторону. — Я тот ещё циник.  
  
Взгляд Гарри скользит по его лицу, а затем возвращается обратно к хрустящему перцу в руке. Он берёт один из ножей с деревянной рукояткой и кладёт его на стол.  
  
— Где ты побывал?  
  
— Лос-Анджелес, Париж, Нью-Йорк. Пожил в Стокгольме недолго. Дублин. Сидней. Барилоче и Пинамар в Аргентине. Назови любую страну — с большой вероятностью окажется, что я там был. Но нигде не задерживался подолгу.  
  
— Почему? — лезвие ножа ритмично ударяется о поверхность разделочной доски, зелёные брусочки перца падают ровно, как домино. — Если тебе нравится путешествовать, почему бы и нет. Я бы с удовольствием куда-нибудь поехал. Просто уехал бы в другую страну и не возвращался домой месяцами.  
  
— Разве ты не можешь?  
  
— Сейчас у меня в приоритете быть рядом с Энди, — он чувствует взгляд Луи на себе, но его собственные глаза сосредоточенны на холмике перца перед собой.  
  
— Я всё делаю правильно? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри отрывается от нарезки и заглядывает через плечо Луи.  
  
— Выглядит неплохо. Пожалуй, хватит, — он не понимает, насколько он близок, пока Луи не смотрит на него. Гарри тут же делает шаг назад.  
  
— Я уезжаю на следующей неделе, — говорит Луи после паузы. — Сначала в Нью-Йорк. Потом обратно в Лос-Анджелес. Больше месяца не буду в Лондоне.  
  
— Ты пропустишь мой день рождения, — Гарри перестаёт резать грибы. Чёрт, он что, сказал это вслух? — И Энди, — тихо добавляет он.  
  
— Я найду способ успеть на твой день рождения.  
  
— Это не обязательно. У меня даже нет твоего номера, — говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Представь, как я был удивлён, когда увидел, как вы с Энди переписываетесь.  
  
— Ревнуешь?  
  
Гарри отвечает ему закатыванием глаз. Возможно, так и есть.  
  
— Где твой телефон? — спрашивает Луи, вытирая руки полотенцем.  
  
Гарри достаёт свой мобильный из заднего кармана и кладёт его в протянутую ладонь Луи. Несколько быстрых нажатий, и Луи говорит:  
  
— Я отправил тебе сообщение, так что у меня теперь есть твой номер.  
  
— Больше никаких сообщений в Twitter? — спрашивает Гарри, хотя это было всего лишь раз.  
  
Луи хмурит брови.  
  
— Ты хочешь всего этого, не так ли?  
  
— А кто не хочет? — Гарри убирает телефон обратно в карман. — У тебя есть скалка?  
  
Луи растерянно оглядывает кухню.  
  
— Скорее всего нет...  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Гарри. — Тогда придётся воспользоваться пальцами.  
  
— Интересно, — отвечает Луи, озорно, по-мальчишески улыбаясь.  
  
Гарри растерянно смотрит на него.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Ты это сказал, а не я.  
  
— Такое чувство, что тебе пять лет, — Гарри смеётся и толкает Луи плечом, отчего их бёдра сталкиваются. Волоски на коже встают дыбом, будто опавшие листья, подхваченные ветром. Он чувствует себя совсем юным сейчас, пронизанный неизлечимым приступом причудливого детского чувства к человеку рядом с ним.  
  
— Папа?  
  
— Да? — Гарри поднимает голову, замечая в дверном проёме Энди. Рядом с ней стоят две совершено одинаковые девушки и Фелисите, все они будто возникли из ниоткуда.   
  
— Привет.  
  
— Гарри, — представляет его Физзи. — А это Фиби и Дейзи.  
  
Гарри приветственно поднимает руку:  
  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Девушки улыбаются и машут в ответ.  
  
— Снегопад утих, и девочки предлагают сгонять в Starbucks, — говорит Фелисите, опуская руки на плечи сестёр. — Мы вернёмся, до того как вы закончите, хорошо?  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Луи.  
  
Энди смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Могу я пойти с ними?  
  
Они достаточно далеко от дома. Она выжидающе смотрит на него и, когда он не отвечает сразу, её глаза растерянно сужаются.  
  
— Ох. Конечно, — отвечает Гарри, кивая головой. — Просто не забудь надеть шапку  
  
Фыркнув, она следует за девочками на выход. Гарри заканчивает резать грибы, слушая как они в прихожей натягивают обувь и куртки. В следующую минуту входная дверь захлопывается, и они с Луи остаются наедине.  
  
— Так на чём мы остановились? — напоминает Луи. — Пальцы, верно?  
  
Гарри закрывает лицо рукой, приглушая смех.  
  
— Да, — с вздохом отвечает он. — Пальцы.  
  
— Звучит великолепно.  
  
— Не смеши меня, — говорит Гарри, вытирая руки полотенцем. — Нам нужна какая-нибудь сковородка для придания тесту формы.  
  
Луи щёлкает пальцами.  
  
— У меня, кажется, есть подходящая.  
  
Они начинают выкладывать тесто на стол, распределяя его равномерно. Это медленная работа. Если бы Гарри мог, он бы подбросил тесто, как пиццайоло. Но он не пиццайоло. Без девочек они начинают спокойно общаться. Немного обсуждают пиццу, но в основном Луи рассказывает о путешествиях времён своей юности и участия в группе «One Direction». Возможно, он не намеренно это делает, но это успокаивает Гарри, который до этого момента не осознавал в полной мере, насколько мысль о том, что Энди придётся уехать, нервирует его. Но слушая о том, сколько всего Луи узнал, пока путешествовал, насколько он вырос, Гарри успокаивается.  
  
— Это то, что я хочу для неё, — говорит Гарри. — Вещи, которые ты испытал, как они изменили тебя к лучшему, я тоже хочу этого для неё.  
  
Луи сжимает губы. Через мгновение он говорит:  
  
— Не таким образом. Случались вещи, с которыми я не хотел бы, чтобы другой артист сталкивался. Но пока Энди работает со мной, она будет в безопасности.  
  
Немного непривычно видеть проблеск дискомфорта в лице Луи. Можно сказать, это первый признак уязвимости, который Гарри увидел в нём. Он не продолжает. На самом деле, после этого они разговаривают исключительно о пицце.  
  
Они покрывают тесто соусом и тёртым сыром. Потом быстро и несколько неряшливо выкладывают начинку. Гарри, может быть, выложил бы её более аккуратно, если бы желудок Луи не напомнил о себе.  
  
— Я сегодня не обедал, — признаётся он, положив руку на живот.  
  
Гарри берёт оставшуюся половину зелёного перца и передаёт его Луи.  
  
— Это немного утолит твой голод. Серьёзно.  
  
Луи выглядит явно не убеждённым, но принимает перец.  
  
— На самом деле я не очень люблю перец, — говорит он, откусывая маленький кусочек.  
  
— Но это вкусно, разве нет? — Гарри закидывает в рот оставшийся кусочек перца.  
  
— Я бы съел что-нибудь посущественнее, — стонет Луи. — Но пока и так сойдёт.  
  
Гарри принимается разогревать духовку. И к тому времени, как он возвращается к столу, Луи достаёт бутылку вина из холодильника. Следом появляются два бокала. Гарри растерянно смотрит на всё это.  
  
— Только один стакан, — говорит Луи, улыбаясь. — Я обещаю.  
  
Пробка вылетает с характерным звуком. Гарри мысленно представляет себе, как он замирает на невидимой боевой линии фронта. Один бокал игристого вина не доставит ему много неприятностей, успокаивает он себя. Затем Луи вручает ему бокал и поднимает свой.  
  
— Счастливого Нового Года, — тихо говорит он, произнося тост.  
  
— Счастливого Нового Года, — повторяет Гарри, поднося бокал ко рту.  
  
— Как ты обычно празднуешь?  
  
Гарри делает ещё один глоток вина.  
  
— Ну... как все? — отвечает он. Луи улыбается. Гарри опускает свой бокал на стол. — Каждый год мы с Энди едем к моим родителям на Рождество и остаёмся там до Нового Года. У них больше места и всё такое. Всё проходит в узком семейном кругу. Смотрим салют по телевизору. Зажигаем бенгальские огни в саду.  
  
— Звучит прекрасно.  
  
— Так и есть. Что насчёт тебя?  
  
— Я был в Нью-Йорке. Dr.Dre устроил вечеринку. Мы пришли с Зейном. Всё прошло, как всегда. Наверное, это не похоже на то, как у тебя с семьёй.  
  
— Это нормально. Бьюсь об заклад, даже такого рода посиделки могут быть прикольными, если есть правильный человек рядом. Кто-то, кто будет танцевать с тобой под каждую песню. Кто-то, кого ты действительно захочешь поцеловать в полночь.  
  
Боже, что он несёт? Это всё вино!  
  
— Значит, мне надо было взять тебя с собой, — негромко отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри закашливается, ставя бокал на стол.  
  
— Серьёзно? — недоверчиво переспрашивает он. — То есть ты хотел бы поцеловать меня в новогоднюю ночь?  
  
Луи пристально смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Я хотел поцеловать тебя ещё в Глазго.  
  
Никто на этот раз не смеётся. Повисает тишина. Они просто смотрят друг на друга. Глаза Гарри залипают на линии губ Луи. Он пытается что-то сказать, но слова застревают на языке. Он сглатывает, облизывает губы и снова пытается:  
  
— Я тоже хотел тебя поцеловать.  
  
Как только он произносит это, он не знает, что ещё добавить. Конечно, Луи прекрасно об этом знает.  
  
— Я хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
Гарри нервно проводит рукой по волосам.  
  
— Думаю, мне стоит поставить пиццу в духовку.  
  
Он отворачивается, чтобы поставить пиццу в духовку. Когда он возвращается, Луи просто смотрит на него, а затем ставит свой бокал на стол и подходит ближе. Гарри же делает шаг назад, упираясь руками в столешницу позади себя, смотря на губы Луи и пространство между ними. Он хочет прикоснуться к нему, обнять, но одновременно хочет остаться на месте. У него нет в запасе козырей. Он не может сделать первый ход или даже второй.  
  
Одна из рук Луи скользит по столу, вторая касается мизинца Гарри. Сердце в груди Гарри бьётся так сильно, что его стук, наверное, слышен на много миль вокруг. Оно так сильно вибрирует в его груди, что Луи, скорее всего, чувствует, как плитка сотрясается под их ногами.  
  
— Думаю, я собираюсь поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
Гарри громко выдыхает, хихикая в ответ.  
  
— Ты думаешь?  
  
— Крайне уверен в этом, — отвечает Луи. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри осматривает себя.  
  
— Предупреждаю, я покрыт мукой и сыром.  
  
Луи поднимает руки и скользит ими по бёдрам Гарри. Его ладони тёплые и твёрдые, и этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Гарри почувствовать себя подобно тесту для пиццы, что желает быть замешанным, до тех пор пока не станет пластичным и готовым. Он никогда не был более готов.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты великолепен, — бормочет Луи, наклоняя голову, соединяя их губы.  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает, после чего Луи целует его, медленно и тягуче, его губы на вкус, как мёд. Совершенно не удивительно, что он целуется именно так. Всё, что касалось его, с того момента как они впервые встретились, было размеренным, осторожным и безупречно выполненным. Он смог подчинить себе Гарри вот так просто, сладким поцелуем и настойчивыми губами.  
  
Гарри в ответ сжимает лицо Луи в ладонях и возвращает поцелуй с долей отчаяния, о котором он вскоре пожалеет. Он устал быть осторожным. Он хочет доминировать, хочет быть диким. Он хочет хаоса.  
  
Он впивается зубами в нижнюю губу Луи, отчего Луи тут же хмурится и жалобно скулит. Он смотрит на Гарри, облизывая языком нижнюю губу, слизывая капельку крови. Гарри думает извиниться, но новый поцелуй останавливает его. Язык Луи проникает в его рот, его руки лихорадочно скользят Гарри под рубашкой. Кажется, это длится вечность, но как только становится нечем дышать, они синхронно делают шаг назад друг от друга, пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
  
— Я знал, что… — начинает Луи.  
  
Гарри лениво приоткрывает глаза.  
  
— Знал что?  
  
— Что как только я поцелую тебя, я не смогу остановиться.  
  
Гарри наклоняется вперёд.  
  
— Так почему ты остановился?  
  
Они снова целуются. Гарри позволяет себе раствориться в теплоте рта Луи, царапая ногтями его бороду, поглаживая и сжимая руками упругую задницу. И как только он уже собирается опустить руку к члену Луи, раздаётся всплеск смеха, заставляя их отскочить их от друг друга.  
  
Гарри хватает оставшееся на столе тесто в тот момент, когда Энди и девушки, смеясь и болтая, проходят мимо кухни, даже не взглянув на них. Луи плюхается на стул и поднимает бокал с вином, Гарри бросает немного муки на тесто и начинает энергично замешивать его. Девушки рассаживаются на диванах в гостиной, допивая свои фраппучино.  
  
— Когда будет готова пицца? — кричит им Физзи.  
  
— Минут через десять! — хрипло отвечает ей Гарри.  
  
Он осторожно смотрит на Луи. Тот в ответ смотрит на него. Не удержавшись, они нежно улыбаются друг другу, разделяя эту тайну на двоих.


	4. Chapter 4

Не заметить копну огненно-рыжих волос в дальней части паба было невозможно, и Гарри, руководствуясь этим маячком, поспешно пробрался сквозь густую толпу к Кэсси. Она как раз обернулась, очевидно, ища его, и тут же потупила взгляд, пряча красиво подведённые глаза.  
  
— Чего так долго? — проворчала она.  
  
 — Это всё тот чёртов бургер от «Адмирала», — пожаловался Гарри, поглаживая свой живот. — Он категорически не желает оставаться во мне.  
  
Кэсси поёжилась.  
  
— По крайней мере, ты ничего не пропустил. Это группа просто ужасна.   
  
Гарри не пришлось долго вслушиваться в музыку, чтобы понять, что Кэсси права. Но он всё равно ненавидел, когда она говорила такие вещи вслух. Удивительно, как они ни разу не выхватили, ведь они частенько ходили по краю. Группа, которая выступала на сцене, была не знакома Гарри, он никогда не слышал их музыку и был благодарен за это. Но их фанаты, в окружении которых они с Кэсси находились, однозначно считали иначе.  
  
Кэсси прикрыла свои уши руками.   
  
— Отвратительно, — заявила она.  
  
— Будь повежливей, пожалуйста, — попросил Гарри. — Я пойду принесу нам по пинте пива.  
  
— Я не хочу, — отказалась Кэсси.  
  
— Уверена? — нахмурился Гарри.  
  
Она кивнула и отвернулась к сцене. Пожав плечами, Гарри ушёл, чтобы пофлиртовать с кем-нибудь в надежде на то, что его угостят. Обычно это не занимало много времени. Люди всегда имели слабость к его ямочкам на щеках и взгляду, полному страсти и терпения. Большинство из них просто нуждались в компании для разговора. И Гарри обычно слушал их, до тех пор пока не зарабатывал себе напиток.  
  
Спустя некоторое время он вернулся к Кэсси с пинтой пива в руке для себя и кока-колой для неё. Она улыбнулась и с благодарностью её приняла.  
  
Они приехали увидеть «Primal Scream», классическую рок-группу, звучание которой было очень похоже на «The Rolling Stones». Одна из их песен просто взорвала радиочарты, Кэсси обожала её. Она сняла свою потрёпанную джинсовую курточку, которую спасла от мучений в благотворительном магазине, и повязала её на талию. Обычно она собирала свои непослушные волосы в пучок, но в эту ночь она позволила им быть свободными. Она всегда так выглядела, когда была готова танцевать: глаза закрыты, руки подняты вверх. Гарри сходил с ума, когда слышал песни своих любимых групп, а Кэсси танцевала от всего сердца. Ведь всё, что им нужно, — это хорошая музыка.  
  
Сегодня же она неподвижно стояла посреди площадки, безвольно опустив руки, а взгляд её был направлен не на сцену, а куда-то вдаль, мимо выступающей группы. Гарри наклонился ближе.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался он, пытаясь перекричать музыку.  
  
Она бросила на него мимолётный взгляд, подняла вверх большой палец и напряжённо сосредоточилась на сцене. Неожиданное беспокойство Гарри тут же было забыто, когда фронтмен группы с обнажённой загорелой грудью приблизился к толпе.  
  
Когда концерт закончился, они покинули площадку счастливые и измученные. Ну, Гарри, по крайней мере, улыбался. Кэсси плелась за ним, сунув руки в карманы джинсовки. Она налетела на него внезапно, погружённая в свои мысли настолько, что даже не заметила, как он остановился.  
  
— Ты чего творишь? — прошипела она, торопливо отскакивая.  
  
Гарри полностью сосредоточился на ней. Теперь ни один мужчина не отвлечёт его от морщинки, залегшей на её переносице.  
  
— Что с тобой не так? — сузил глаза он.  
  
 — Я уже говорила, что со мной всё в порядке, — ответила она и снова подняла вверх большой палец.  
  
— Хорошо. А теперь я хочу правду.  
  
Кэсси фыркнула и шагнула в сторону. Гарри повторил её манёвр и легко встал перед ней, расставив руки, будто крылья.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, уберись с моего пути. Просто забудь об этом, — простонала она. — Я устала.  
  
— Я не сдвинусь с места, пока ты не расскажешь, что случилось, — покачал он головой. — Буду стоять здесь всю ночь, если понадобится. Ты не знаешь, где я поставил нашу палатку, так что хорошего тебе сна на улице.  
  
— Гарри, забудь.  
  
Он оперся на фонарь и скрестил руки на груди. Возможно, не всю ночь, но он был готов стоять до тех пор, пока она не разозлится и не расскажет ему всю правду. Кэсси тоже это знала. Она взглянула на него, и её глаза расширились в неверии.  
  
— Что бы это ни было, — начал он, — тот факт, что ты до сих пор мне ничего не сказала, пугает меня. Если ты попала в беду, я смогу помочь. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Как всегда. Если всё так плохо, что ты думаешь, что я не смогу помочь, то мы найдём того, кто сможет. Хорошо?  
  
Она громко вздохнула и подняла глаза к небу, быстро моргая. На секунду Гарри показалось, что она сейчас заплачет.  
  
— Я беременна, — сообщила Кэсси в небо. — Не смейся. Я не шучу. Я на самом деле беременна.  
  
Гарри не засмеялся. Её слова звучали, как шутка, да, но тон, которым она это произнесла, был слишком серьёзным. Некоторое время он молчал, его губы подрагивали, пока он пытался представить Кэсси с каким-то другим парнем, но у него всё равно ничего не получилось.  
  
— Как это возможно? — глупо спросил он. — Ты уверена?  
  
— Я потратила все свои карманные деньги на тесты на беременность, — сказала Кэсси. — Каждый из них оказался положительным. Я очень уверена и очень беременна.  
  
— Но как? — снова повторил он. Это спорный вопрос. — Как это возможно?  
  
— Чёрт возьми, — она с силой потёрла свои виски. — Помнишь ту вечеринку два месяца назад?  
  
Она неуверенно покосилась на него и опять спрятала руки в карманы.  
  
— Фитц дал нам экстази. Мы обдолбались, целовались с девушкой из Донни и проснулись голыми.  
  
Глаза Гарри увеличились до размеров планеты. Конечно, он помнил, как шёл в свободную комнату за Кэсси и Донною из Донни. Умно, правда? Донна из Донии. Он сам это придумал. Донна хотела поцеловать Гарри, Кэсси хотела поцеловать Донну, а Гарри хотел поцеловать парня, который весь вечер угощал его пивом. Но он всё равно последовал за девушками в тёмную спальню. Потому что Фитц дал им экстази. Потому что его голова вращалась слишком быстро. Быстрее, чем любая комета. Потому что Кэсси всегда уводила девушек, которым он нравился, и доводила их до такого состояния, что они выкрикивали только её имя. Она давала девушкам их Большой Гейский Момент. В этот раз она решительно выбрала натуральную девушку и заставила её наматывать круги вокруг её рыжих волос, как будто вокруг солнца. Ведь Кэсси хотела Донну.  
  
Он не знал, что делал. Его мир вращался. Он был кометой и не понял, как оказался без одежды. Он просто знал, что ему хорошо. Чьи-то руки ласкали его, и, когда Гарри представил, что они принадлежат Дэвиду Бекхэму, это показалось ещё лучше, чем было. И Кэсси была счастлива. Он был уверен в этом, потому что слышал, как она стонала. Гарри был расслаблен и счастлив. Кончил ли он? По факту да, он кончил.  
  
Гарри покачал головой, не в силах отвести взгляда от Кэсси, которая стояла перед ним на тротуаре в Глазго, обхватив себя руками в защитном жесте.  
  
— О чём это ты?.. — пробормотал он.  
  
— У нас был секс, — констатировала она.  
  
Гарри отступил на несколько шагов, будто желая слиться с уходящей толпой, но затем вернулся назад. Хрипло выдохнул, как старый мотор от лодки.  
  
— Это невозможно. Даже у если у нас что-то было. Невозможно!  
  
— Что ты, чёрт возьми, имеешь в виду под «невозможно»? — она отчеканила два последних слова, как робот. — Хочешь, расскажу, как это работает? Один член, одна вагина. И бам! Получается ребёнок.  
  
— Я даже ничего  _не помню_...  
  
Кэсси фыркнула.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что я не запоминающаяся? Какое это имеет значение, Гарри? Я помню всё достаточно хорошо. Я помню, как взбиралась на тебя, как на грёбаное дилдо.  
  
— Господи… — Гарри почувствовал, что его желудок вращается так, как в ту ночь вращалась его голова. Он не должен был есть этот бургер. К чёрту этот бургер. К чёрту «Адмирала». К чёрту это. К чёрту эту ночь.  
  
Гарри прикрыл рот ладонью, затем накрыл ладонь другой ладонью, потом спрятал в руках всё лицо и, в конце концов, накрылся своей футболкой. Он наклонился вперёд, желая свернуться внутрь себя, стать небольшой сферой. Стать невесомым, превратиться в пузырь. Улететь отсюда.  
  
— Конченое чёртово дерьмо!  
  
Гарри закричал. Его голос эхом пронёсся по небольшой улочке. Несколько людей, праздно слоняющихся поблизости, осуждающе покосились на них, но едва ли он это заметил. Он упёр руки в бока, тяжело выдохнул и посмотрел на Кэсси.  
  
Они долго стояли так, не отводя друг от друга глаз. В конце концов, Кэсси пожала плечами, кусая свою губу.  
  
— Мне очень жаль. Прости.  
  
Её голос был сломанным, и это всё, что было нужно, чтобы вырвать Гарри из растущего пузыря. Его эгоистичного пузыря.  
  
Он вздохнул и покачал головой, отвергая извинение. Схватил её в охапку и притянул ближе. Она положила ладони ему на спину и уткнулась лбом ему в грудь.  
  
— Что нам теперь делать? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — ответила Кэсси. — Я пыталась избавиться от этого, но я почувствовала жуткое отвращение к самой себе прямо в больнице. Я не смогла. И больше к этому не возвращалась.  
  
— Ты собиралась сделать это без меня? — вопрос заставил Кэсси поднять голову. — Даже не сказав мне?  
  
— Прости, я паниковала, — сказала она. — Мама и Пэдди будут просто в ярости. Прямо сейчас я очень хочу выпить, но мне даже это нельзя!  
  
— Как насчёт мороженого вместо выпивки? — слегка улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
Кэсси с облегчением выдохнула.  
  
— Господи, я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, купи мне мороженого.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся, и они зашагали к первому попавшемуся кафе. Они купили и разделили шоколадное мороженое, ложками собирая остатки сиропа со стаканчиков.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что у этого уже есть ногти на пальцах?  
  
Гарри покосился в её сторону.  
  
— Пожалуйста, перестань называть его «этим».  
  
— А как мне это называть? — проворчала Кэсси.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Гарри забарабанил пальцами по столешнице. — Давай звать его Икс?  
  
Она закатила глаза.  
  
— Окей. У Икс уже есть ногти на пальцах. И я думаю, это ненавидит свинину.  
  
Гарри проигнорировал использование слова «это» и поинтересовался:  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Пэдди жарил сосиски, и меня стошнило только от их запаха. Мне кажется, что какой-то пришелец захватил контроль над моим телом. Думаю, Икс хочет уничтожить весь мир. Она просто использует меня, как сосуд.  
  
Гарри расхохотался, прижимая ладонь ко рту.  
  
— Прекрати!  
  
— Моя жизнь — это одна большая сцена из «Чужих», — продолжала Кэсси, не слушая его. — А я в ней буквально Эллен Рипли.  
  
Гарри фыркнул так громко, что вдохнул немного мороженого. Остальное скатилось по его подбородку. Он утёрся салфеткой.  
  
— Ты только что сказала «она», да?  
  
— Разве? — пожала плечами Кэсси. — Девушки такие сучки, Эйч. Это точно должна быть девочка.  
  
Они снова засмеялись. Кэсси вернулась к своему мороженому, задумчиво глядя в окно.  
  
— Моя мама может умереть от этого. Ты знаешь, у неё слабое сердце.  
  
— Она не должна узнать, — сказал Гарри. — Я могу пойти с тобой в больницу. Если ты до сих пор хочешь это сделать.  
  
— Это не так уж важно.  
  
— Не для меня.  
  
Гарри хмуро поковырялся в мороженом. Он ощутил взгляд Кэсси на себе, а затем почувствовал, как она толкнула его ногой под столом.  
  
— Мы всегда говорили, что наш ребёнок будет великолепно выглядеть, да? Когда люди шутили о нашей свадьбе.  
  
— Да, — Кэсси фыркнула, а затем заулыбалась.  
  
— Знаешь, я верю в это, — продолжил Гарри. — Конечно, я никогда не видел нас в роли родителей совместного ребёнка. Но, блин, я уверен, что твой ребёнок будет прекрасным и замечательным. Могу поспорить, он будет великим гитаристом. Возможно, с рыжими волосами и красивым голосом. Действительно невероятным.  
  
Кэсси улыбнулась ещё шире и отвернулась, её глаза заблестели в свете уличных фонарей за окном.  
  
— Я думаю, — сказал Гарри, — когда-нибудь у тебя будет удивительный ребёнок, и ты станешь лучшей мамой, но ты не должна ничего из этого делать сейчас. Пока ты не готова. Что бы ты ни решила, знай, я поддержу тебя. Даже если ты захочешь оставить Икс. Я рядом. Я с тобой.  
  
— У тебя всегда получалось красиво говорить, — Кэсси вытерла свои глаза. — Но я уже всё решила.  
  
Брови Гарри взметнулись вверх.  
  
— И?  
  
— Через девять месяцев Икс вызовет апокалипсис в мире, но в этом будут обвинять только её.  
  
Гарри скомкал салфетку и швырнул её в Кэсси. Они разразились дружным смехом, запрокинув головы. Гарри ощутил вспышку настоящего страха при мысли том, что ему придётся пережить. О подумал о том, что станет отцом, и это испугало его. Это казалось таким далёким. Реальная возможность данной ситуации была почти непостижима для него.  
  
Они с Кэсси смеялись, пока на их глазах от смеха не выступили слёзы. Они смеялись, оперевшись на столик, пока она объясняла ему детальные планы их ребёнка по поводу того, как он будет властвовать над миром.  
  
В конце концов, они вернулись к палатке слишком уставшие, чтобы идти куда-либо ещё. Кэсси улеглась рядом, всё ещё жалуясь, что ей хочется пива. В палатке было слишком мало места для них обоих.  
  
— Мне очень страшно.  
  
Он услышал её слова и изо всех сил пытался придумать ответ. Он должен быть сильным, не так ли? Не только сейчас, но и следующие девять месяцев. Кэсси нужен человек, который будет говорить ей, что всё будет хорошо, что нечего бояться. Но Гарри не был готов стать этим человеком в тот момент.  
  
— Мне тоже, — честно признался он, а затем крепко обнял её и прижимал к себе, пока Кэсси не заснула.  
  


**†**

  
  
**Февраль 2017**  
  
— Мне кажется, что жёлтые маргаритки сюда не подходят. У нас есть красные?  
  
— Я почти уверен, что нет, — отвечает Трой.  
  
Гарри пристально изучает букет, что стоит на столешнице. Он знает, как долго и упорно Трой над ним работал, но он не может продать что-то, что не будет выглядеть идеально.  
  
— Но у нас есть красные хризантемы. Давай попробуем их, да?  
  
Трой направляется в холодильник, где они держат цветы, которые используют для создания букетов.  
  
Гарри возвращает внимание к своему собственному букету. У них появился свадебный заказ, бракосочетание будет через два месяца, и сегодня невеста планирует приехать обсудить варианты украшения залов. Также они должны подготовить цветы для вечеринки в субботу в честь ухода кого-то на пенсию. В общем, неделя получается необычно занятой, но не только в рабочем, но и в семейном плане тоже. Сегодня у Гарри день рождения. Хотя если бы не огромный поток сообщений утром, то он бы, наверное, об этом и не вспомнил.  
  
Трой возвращается с парой красных хризантем, и некоторое время они работают молча.  
  
— Ты до сих пор встречаешься с тем парнем из Франции? — внезапно спрашивает Гарри. — Как у вас обстоят дела?  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду Брайса? — улыбается Трой.  
  
— Ты встречаешься только с одним парнем из Франции, не так ли?  
  
— Да, я всё ещё с ним, — Трой корчит рожицу. — И до сих пор Брайс был просто идеальным. Он говорит, что у меня ангельский голос. И ещё он любит ублажать меня, — ухмыляется Трой, игриво подёргивая бровями. — Если ты, конечно, понимаешь, о чём я говорю.  
  
— Кажется, я уловил суть мысли, — заверяет его Гарри. — По твоим рассказам, у него нет никаких изъянов. Когда же я увижу его и лично смогу убедиться в том, насколько он безупречный?  
  
— Ты, я и Энди должны на день слетать в Париж. Брайс смог бы нас там встретить. Потусили бы в парочке баров, — предлагает Трой.  
  
— Энди ещё несовершеннолетняя.  
  
— Разве ей не исполняется восемнадцать завтра?  
  
— Господи, нет, ей будет семнадцать, — говорит Гарри, легко покачивая головой, чтобы отогнать временное головокружение. — Мне даже трудно в это поверить. Клянусь, неделю назад ей было только семь.  
  
— Ты не должен так сильно расстраиваться по этому поводу. Подумай о том, как много вы достигли за последние десять лет. Подумай о том, где она сейчас. Это невероятно.  
  
Гарри улыбается. Это правда, иногда он мечтает о возможности перемотать время назад, но в то же время понимает, что это бы привело к тому, что все усилия, что они с Энди приложили для её карьеры, пропали бы к чертям. Это была бы немалая жертва.  
  
— Спасибо, — обращается он к Трою, крутя между пальцев фиалку. — Мы ведь неимоверные, да? Если бы существовала награда для лучших отца и дочери, мы бы выигрывали каждый год.  
  
— Придержи коней, — Трой хлопает его по предплечью.  
  
Их смех наполняет пустой магазин. Ранним утром в будни обычно нет клиентов. Сегодня праздник для семьи Гарри, но для остального мира это обычный день для исполнения своих трудовых обязанностей.  
  
Когда эта мысль возникает в голове Гарри, кто-то входит в магазин. Мужчина в зелёной футболке, светло-коричневых штанах и в бейсболке.  
  
С букетом в руках.  
  
Гарри и Трой обмениваются взглядами. Мужчина осматривает все цветы, что стоят в магазине. Его брови хмурятся, глаза сужаются, и он переключает внимание на лист в своей руке.  
  
Гарри кладёт цветок, который держал, на столешницу и снимает перчатки.  
  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
  
— Я не очень уверен, — мужчина встречается взглядом со Стайлсом. — Мне заказали доставку сюда, но, кажется, я ошибся местом.  
  
— Наверное, — губы Гарри подёргиваются в улыбке. — Может быть, я смогу помочь вам найти того человека, которого вы ищете?  
  
Он знает почти всех своих соседей в доме. Он кивает на лист.  
  
— Позвольте мне посмотреть.  
  
Мужчина делает несколько шагов вперёд и кладёт бумажку на столешницу.  
  
— Это для Гарри Стайлса.  
  
Боковым зрением Гарри замечает, как Трой разворачивается, пристально уставившись на него. Стайлс представляет любознательную, хитрую улыбку на его лице. Он бросает взгляд на квитанцию, а затем на открытку в букете, которая гласит: «С днём рождения!».  
  
— От кого это?  
  
— В квитанции нет имени. Только адрес отправителя… — мужчина разворачивает бумажку, чтобы прочитать. — «28 Productions»?  
  
Трой взрывается смехом, а затем быстро прикрывает рот рукой.  
  
— О боже мой! — восклицает он.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как его щёки начинает покрывать румянец. Он кладёт руку себе на лоб, чтобы немного остудить разум.  
  
— Я могу позвонить своему боссу, если произошла ошибка, — осторожно начинает доставщик.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Всё в порядке. Гарри Стайлс — это я, — говорит он и снова бросает взгляд на букет. Прекрасный, яркий набор, который, скорее всего, выбирал сам Луи. — Это для меня.  
  
Мужчина просит его поставить подпись в накладной, а затем уходит довольный, что справился со своим заданием.  
  
— Ты должен кое-что объяснить, — говорит Трой.  
  
— Честно говоря, я сам не понимаю, что только что произошло.  
  
— Он прислал тебе букет, — не может перестать смеяться Трой. — О боже, вы встречаетесь?  
  
—  _Нет_ , — стонет Гарри. — Я не знаю, что мы делаем.  
  
— Господи, — хрипит Трой. Его глаза слезятся от смеха.  
  
— Пожалуйста, перестань повторять это.  
  
— Ты трахаешь его?  
  
—  _Нет_ , — отвечает Гарри, вынимая открытку. — Мы друзья.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи правду. Ты же говоришь со мной. А это  _не дружеский_  букет.  
  
Гарри читает то, что написано внутри открытки. Несколько очень простых, но эффектных слов. Как и ожидалось.  
  
 _ **С днём рождения, Эйч. Думаю о тебе. — Луи**_  
  
— Он думает о тебе! — озвучивает очевидное Трой. — Вы абсолютно точно встречаетесь! Энди знает?  
  
— Нет, — быстро отвечает Гарри. — Мы не встречаемся. Мы просто… Это сложно. Мы  _один_  раз поцеловались. Но это было несколько недель назад, а с того времени мы не очень много общались и не обсуждали то, что случилось. Вот и всё. Больше ничего нет и не может быть. Я обещал Энди, что не буду это делать.  
  
— Ты не должен выходить за него замуж, — говорит Трой. — Но очевидно же, что он в тебе заинтересован. А ты заинтересован в нём. Почему же не посмотреть, к чему это приведёт? Или почему не использовать одну ночь, чтобы просто повеселиться, снова почувствовать себя молодым, а затем забыть всё, что произошло?  
  
— В чём тогда смысл этого?  
  
— Если ты ничего не сделаешь, то проведёшь всю оставшуюся жизнь, жалея об этом, — легко отвечает Трой. Покупатель заходит в магазин и направляется к стойке. Поворачиваясь, чтобы поприветствовать его, Трой говорит: — Просто подумай об этом.  
  
Гарри поднимает букет со столешницы и идёт в свою квартиру. Он ставит цветы в вазу в центре стола и долго на них смотрит. Походив туда-сюда перед столом, он скрывается в кухне.  
  
Его задуманный план только твердеет, пока Гарри жуёт рисовые хлопья.  
  
Даже если бы Энди не имела ничего против их отношений, остальным членам группы это бы не понравилось. Смешивать бизнес и любовь всегда плохо. Даже если он уверен в том, что Луи честен и справедлив, всё равно их отношения будут создавать иллюзию, что у Энди есть какое-то преимущество перед другими девочками. Прямо сейчас, когда всё ещё ново и свежо, это последняя вещь, которая им нужна. Луи такой же мудрый, как и Гарри, и наверняка знает об этом.  
  
Он не сможет ходить на свидания с Луи. Он не сможет привести его к себе домой, чтобы познакомить с семьёй. Он даже не сможет сказать своей дочери. Всё то, что определяет серьёзные, крепкие отношения, недоступно для них. Гарри знает об этом. И Луи, должно быть, тоже. Но цель здесь — это не серьёзные отношения.  
  
Цель — это секс.  
  
Он думает о Глазго и о том, как далеко они могли бы зайти, если бы Зейн и остальные не вернулись тогда. Он бы увёл Луи в свою комнату, и они бы трахнули друг друга. Он хотел этого. Было очевидно, что Луи тоже.  
  
И это то, что у них есть сейчас. Шанс получить то, чего у них не было в Глазго. Шанс побыть вместе, снять сексуальное напряжение, которое накапливалось в них на протяжении месяцев, и отпустить. Позволить ускользнуть. Забыть всё случившееся.  
  
Потому что Трой прав. Гарри не перестанет думать об этом. Так, как не перестал думать о том поцелуе. Не перестал представлять миллион разных сценариев, где они могли бы повторить. Он нуждается в этом. Он хочет этого. И букет, который стоит на столе, — это идеальный шанс, чтобы получить желаемое.  
  
Гарри достаёт телефон из заднего кармана и смотрит на него.  
  
Кэсси бы уже набрала номер за него. Или бы спросила: «Какого чёрта ты ждёшь?». Он слышит её сейчас.  
  
Поэтому набирает цифры.  
  
Луи отвечает на втором гудке.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
Гарри выдыхает сквозь сжатые губы, поворачивается и облокачивается на столешницу.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Луи. Гарри слышит улыбку в его голосе. Он прижимает ладонь ко рту, чтобы спрятать свою улыбку, и чувствует себя подростком.  
  
— Ты прислал мне цветы, — бормочет он.  
  
— Да, — смеётся Луи. Гарри нравится его смех. — Я рад, что ты их получил. С днём рождения!  
  
— Спасибо. Их доставили как раз вовремя. Кажется, мне никто никогда раньше не присылал цветов.  
  
— Я догадался об этом. Ты же владеешь цветочным магазином. Но я подумал, что, может быть, ты оценишь их по достоинству по той же причине.  
  
— Да, они мне понравились. Очень. Я люблю пионы, подсолнухи и маргаритки. Ты собрал все мои любимые.  
  
— Мне повезло. Они и мои любимые, — говорит Луи и замолкает. Они оба молчат. Гарри опускается на пол, прижимает колени к груди и откидывает голову назад, чтобы она упёрлась в дверцу шкафчика. Луи прочищает горло. — Я приезжаю в субботу.  
  
 _Они думают об одном и том же. Они должны. Они на одной волне._  
  
Гарри барабанит пальцами по своей коленке.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да. И… — кто-то зовёт его. Гарри почти ничего не слышит, пока Луи коротко и быстро кому-то отвечает. Его голос снова становится мягким, когда он возвращается на линию. — Прости, Эйч. Мне действительно нужно идти. Я вернусь в субботу, и я хотел бы действительно увидеться с тобой.  
  
— В любое время, — отвечает Гарри, колеблясь. — Энди остаётся у друзей на выходные. Мы устраиваем вечеринку ко дню рождения в пятницу. Но в субботу… это будет просто спокойная ночь в одиночестве.  
  
На другом конце повисает тишина.  
  
— Замётано, — наконец говорит Луи. — Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.  
  
— И я надеюсь, — эхом отзывается Гарри. — Хорошего тебе дня, Луи.  
  
— Тебе тоже. Счастливого дня рождения!  
  


**†**

  
  
Гарри кристально чисто помнит этот момент даже спустя семнадцать лет.  
  
Первое февраля 2000 года. Он отказался начинать торжество без Кэсси. Она находилась на последнем месяце беременности, поэтому всё: одеться, залезть в машину, идти (или, точнее, переваливаться) — занимало у неё намного больше времени, чем у обычного человека. Гарри предполагал, что она не успеет прибыть вовремя. Но остальные гости, которые собрались больше часа назад, были голодны и хотели чего-то более изящного, чем сосиски в тесте.  
  
Когда стрелка часов перевалила за восемь вечера, телефон, прикреплённый к стене, зазвонил.  
  
Гарри отвернулся от кухонного окна и встретился взглядом со своей мамой. Её костяшки побелели оттого, как крепко она сжала телефон.  
  
— Мы скоро будем, — сказала она и положила трубку. Ей даже не нужно было ничего произносить. Какая-то часть его уже знала. Даже до телефонного звонка. Потому что если бы Кэсси просто опаздывала, то обязательно позвонила бы и предупредила об этом. Ведь идёт уже тридцать вторая неделя, и этот момент давно был ожидаем.  
  
— Кэсси рожает. Бери своё пальто, — Гарри услышал эти слова уже на полпути к шкафу.  
  
Попросив гостей угощаться едой без них, Гарри, его мама, отец и Джемма поспешили к машине. Несколько тетушек и дядюшек, парочка родственников и друзей последовали за ними в окружную больницу принцессы Уэльской.  
  
И хотя сами роды прошли довольно быстро, весь процесс затянулся на много часов. Они прибыли около девяти, но до двух часов следующего дня у Кэсси только происходили схватки. Гарри и Диане, маме Кэсси, позволили её навестить. Когда Стайлс впервые бросил на девушку взгляд во время уже буквального процесса, ему показалось, что её голова находится внутри арбуза. Только взмокшие от пота рыжие волосы опровергали его мысль. Её лицо выглядело таким красным, что Гарри всерьёз запереживал, что оно попросту взорвется. Рот Кэсси постоянно искажался в немом крике. Наверное, стоит дать ей в руки гитару, подумал он, и она будет выглядеть в точности, как на репетициях их группы.  
  
Но что было ещё хуже этой картинки в голове Гарри, так это песня «Cherry Bomb», играющая на задворках его сознания. Он незамедлительно представил, как этот ребёнок, который, конечно же, в будущем захватит мир, вылезает и начинает петь:  
  
 _Hello daddy, hello mom/ Привет, папочка, привет, мамочка  
I’m your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb/Я ваша ви-ви-ви-вишневая бомба_  
  
Кэсси снова начала тужиться. Капельки пота стекали по её лбу. Гарри не мог вспомнить, когда взял её за руку, но его ладонь просто онемела от стальной хватки девушки. Песня в голове продолжала играть. Он был благодарен за это. Всё воспринимается намного легче, когда есть музыка.  
  
 _Hello world, I’m your wild girl/Здравствуй, мир, я твоя дикая девочка_  
  
А затем раздался крик. Малышка появилась как будто из ниоткуда и почти полностью уместилась в ладони врача. Это микроскопическое существо кричало своим крошечным красным ротиком так громко, как один из самых назойливых будильников. Она была сморщенная, как чернослив. И хотя Гарри ненавидел чернослив, любовь к этой девочке пронизала его мгновенно.  
  
Ему позволили её подержать, когда они остались одни в помещении (Кэсси уснула). Её глаза были закрыты, но она широко их распахнула, когда услышала неуверенное: «Привет, Энди». Она посмотрела прямо на Гарри, и весь его мир в одночасье сошёл с орбиты. Произошёл взрыв. И «Вишнёвая бомба» в этот момент казалась как никогда подходящей.  
  
Он пообещал себе запомнить всё произошедшее в точности. И впоследствии Гарри проигрывал эти воспоминания, как видео, в своей голове каждый год, каждый день рождения. Иногда он жалел, что не сделал запись. Но также он понимал, что ему достаточно того, что есть в памяти, и того, что этим в любое время можно поделиться с Энди.  
  
В тот же день в двухтысячном его мама принесла в больницу торт, и они обеими семьями отпраздновали день рождения малышки.  
  
А вот в две тысячи семнадцатом у них на столе уже два торта: один украшен портретом Гарри, второй — Энди. На первом торте тридцать четыре свечи, а на втором, соответственно, семнадцать. Свет вокруг потухает, позволяя свечам освещать гостиную. Гарри наклоняется, придерживая волосы сзади, чтобы не сжечь их. Энди делает тоже самое. Они надувают щёки, как шарики, которые висят повсюду, и выпускают воздух. Все свечи гаснут. Вспыхивает свет от вспышек фотокамер. Все родственники хлопают, поздравляют их и нежно обнимают.  
  
— Торт Гарри — клубничный водоворот. А торт Энди наполнен шоколадом и нутеллой, — говорит Энн, указывая поочерёдно на каждый. — А кексы у нас с арахисовой начинкой.  
  
— Ты превзошла себя! — Гарри не может удержаться от комплимента, и мама ласково гладит его плечи, как будто говоря: «Я знаю». Он целует её в щёку и затем, по настоятельной просьбе тётушки, позирует с Энди для фото, обнимая её за плечи.  
  
— Мне тоже нужно фото для Instagram, — заявляет Энди, открывая приложение. Она вытягивает телефон перед собой, и Гарри, уже немного подвыпивший после двух бокалов вина, показывает язык, повернувшись в её сторону.  
  
— Миленько, — делает заключение девушка и выкладывает фото.  
  
Гарри берёт у Джеммы второй нож, разрезает торт Энди и раздаёт тарелки гостям. Он слизывает начинку со своих пальцев, когда заканчивает, берёт кусочек для себя и присоединяется к Лиаму и Найлу на заднем дворе. Через пару минут к ним подходят Джемма с Ральфом.  
  
Он наблюдает, как они все общаются, не обращая внимания на то, что он в обсуждении не участвует. Его мозг переполнен другими мыслями. И даже чудесные мамины торты не могут отвлечь его.  
  
Гарри никому не сказал о цветах, но выложил фото букета с неприметной подписью. Он открывает приложение, чтобы снова взглянуть на фотографии, уже в пятый раз за ночь, и его взгляд цепляется за комментарии к фото Энди. Он фыркает, читая уже привычное:  **«твой папа очень горяч», «о боже, это твой отец???»**  или  **«нет, не может быть, это однозначно не твой отец»**. Наступит день, когда Энди представит Гарри, как своего отца, и люди мгновенно ей поверят, потому что тогда морщины уже покроют его всё ещё довольно гладкую кожу, а у волос появится подруга в виде седины. Но сейчас Гарри — близнец и лучший друг, как говорит сама Энди.  
  
 **«С днём рождения моего, во-первых, лучшего друга, а во-вторых, самого крутого папу!**  — гласит подпись, —  **Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете!»**  
  
Гарри улыбается и решает выложить что-то и у себя. Он выбирая фото, где они рядом задувают свечи, и пишет:  
  
 **«Самый счастливый, что мне пришлось делить этот праздник именно с тобой! С днём рождения, моя маленькая Пчёлка. — Эйч.»**  
  
Луи лайкает её в течение следующих двух минут, как и то фото с цветами. Гарри проводит остаток ночи, думая исключительно о нём.  
  


**†**

  
  
Утром, когда солнце и почти вся семья Стайлсов ещё спят, Гарри завтракает с мамой. После этого он готовится к поездке домой. Энди всё ещё в кровати, когда наступает время уезжать. Гарри целует её в лоб и гладит по волосам.  
  
— Увидимся на следующей неделе.  
  
Она улыбается и натягивает одеяло до подбородка. Гарри закрывает за собой дверь, позволяя одной кошке остаться внутри.  
  
Лиам помогает ему занести в машину подарки и остатки еды.  
  
— Удачного полёта, — желает ему Гарри приглушённым голосом, когда они обнимаются. — Звони почаще.  
  
— Могу сказать тебе то же самое, — говорит Лиам, пряча руки в карманы. — Я буду на связи.  
  
Гарри улыбается, садясь в свой джип. Он на полную включает печку, дрожа от холода, а затем опускает окно, потому что Лиам продолжает стоять на месте, видимо, желая ещё что-то сказать.  
  
— Иди внутрь, — говорит Гарри. — На улице холодно.  
  
Лиам не двигается.  
  
— Ты бы сказал мне, если бы у тебя было что-то не так, да? — спрашивает он. — Ты был очень молчаливым прошлой ночью. Найл тоже это заметил.  
  
— Я в порядке, — отвечает Гарри. — Просто немного устал.  
  
Лиам не выглядит убеждённым.  
  
— Если я не живу рядом с вами, это не значит, что я не готов поддержать тебя и Энди. Если что-то пойдёт не так, я вылечу к вам первым же рейсом.  
  
— Когда-то ты станешь чьим-то прекрасным мужем, — смеётся Гарри. — Кто-то будет просто без ума от твоей заботы.  
  
— Тогда, может быть, мы должны выйти замуж друг за друга? — размышляет Лиам, наклоняя голову и поглаживая бородатый подбородок. — Уверен, что Энди это одобрит.  
  
— Думаю, она попытается убить тебя уже во время медового месяца, — ухмыляется Гарри.  
  
— Мне больше бы понравилось возле алтаря, — смеётся Лиам и кладёт руку на крышу автомобиля. — Серьёзно, друг, я не шучу. Я рядом, если тебя что-то беспокоит.  
  
— Я знаю. Лиам, на улице холодно. Я хочу закрыть окно. А ты даже не в пальто.  
  
— Иду, иду, — говорит Лиам, отходя от джипа. — Просто помни о том, что я тебе сказал.  
  
Гарри показывает ему большой палец, поднимает окно, надевает очки и выезжает на дорогу.  
  
Возможно, большую часть времени он может быть не ответственным, но он ненавидит врать, особенно людям, которые о нём заботятся. Вот почему после сегодняшней ночи (если она пройдёт так, как он задумал) Гарри серьёзно изменит свою жизнь. Он попытается начать с кем-то серьёзно встречаться. Он даже зарегистрируется на Match.com [1].  
  
В последний раз в жизни он позволит себе совершить глупость, а затем начнёт вести себя соответственно своему возрасту. Если тебе тридцать четыре, это значит, что ты уже должен осесть на одном месте. Гарри прекрасно это знает. Но он всё равно хочет другого. Хотя бы один раз.  
  
Он прибывает домой в десять утра, принимает душ и около одиннадцати спускается в магазин. Там его уже ожидает Трой. Они быстро пьют чай с вчерашними праздничными кексами.  
  
— Хорошо, — тяжело вздыхает Гарри, — давай загрузим машину.  
  
Они несут все нужные материалы в джип, размещая их в багажнике и на заднем сидении. Гарри продолжает думать о том, что в будущем ему будет нужна машина побольше, но сейчас и эта хорошо подходит для объёма их работы. Они выезжают на дорогу и прибывают на вечеринку по случаю ухода Сабины МакМиллан на пенсию за тридцать минут до начала.  
  
Несколько минут Гарри общается с Элли, дочерью Сабины, ещё раз пробегаясь по списку её требований. Им нужно девять букетов и торт — клубничный «Красный бархат», которым можно накормить сорок человек. Трой расставляет букеты из подсолнухов, любимых цветов Сабины, Гарри же помещает торт в холодильник.  
  
— Я бы рекомендовал вам снизить температуру в зале, — говорит Гарри Элли, пока выписывает ей квитанцию. — Так будет лучше для цветов, да и для торта тоже, как только вы достанете его из холодильника. Я сделал вам скидку на розы, как мы и договаривались. Все букеты простоят как минимум неделю. И ещё я оставил вам немного консерванта для сохранности цветов. Каждый день их нужно поливать водой комнатной температуры. Другие инструкции я написал на обратной стороне чека.  
  
— Гарри, ты говоришь мне одно и тоже каждый раз, когда я заказываю у тебя цветы, — говорит Элли. — Мне кажется, что я могу повторить это слово в слово.  
  
— Хотел бы я это услышать, — ухмыляясь, отвечает Гарри и вручает ей чек. — Веди себя хорошо с цветами.  
  
— Как и всегда, но спасибо. Мама будет довольна.  
  
— Рад это слышать. Передавай ей мои поздравления.  
  
— Обязательно, — обещает Элли. — Ещё раз благодарю, милый.  
  
Трой ждёт его в машине и дрожит от холода, ожидая, пока нагреется воздух. Гарри садится в джип и дышит на свои руки, пытаясь их согреть.  
  
— Давай купим обед по пути? — предлагает Трой.  
  
— Согласен, — Гарри заводит машину.  
  
— Твой телефон жужжал. Думаю, это сообщение.  
  
Гарри так резко достает мобильный из центральной консоли, что мелкие монетки, которые он там хранит, со звоном вздрагивают. Это сообщение от мамы.  
  
 **«Ты оставил у нас один из своих шарфов! Тот, что с красными листиками».**  
  
Гарри вздыхает и бросает телефон на колени. Трой не сводит с него глаз.  
  
— Не спрашивай, — говорит Гарри, а затем выезжает на дорогу. И Трой, к счастью, никаких вопросов не задаёт.  
  
День тянется, как обычно. Приходит несколько покупателей. Гарри и Трой подметают магазин и протирают вазы. Переставляют старые цветы, готовясь к поставке новых в понедельник. Трой подпевает старенькому проигрывателю. Гарри пытается к нему присоединяться, когда его мысли немного проясняются.  
  
Его мобильный телефон молчит в заднем кармане.  
  
К пяти часам Гарри с уверенностью думает, что Луи не планирует к нему заскочить. Он бы что-то написал. Хотя бы простое  **«С нетерпением жду нашей с тобой встречи».**  По крайней мере, это то, что решает бешеное подсознание Гарри.  
  
Трой оборачивает вокруг шеи шарф и надевает пальто.  
  
— Какие-то весёлые планы на субботнюю ночь?  
  
Телефон Гарри жужжит, и он снова резко выхватывает его из заднего кармана, как ранее днём.  
  
В этот раз это Найл.  
  
 **«Как насчёт позависать вместе вечерком? С меня пиво!»**  
  
Гарри швыряет телефон на столешницу.  
  
— Не спрашивать? — выгибает брови Трой.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста — отвечает Гарри, массируя свои виски. — У меня нет никаких планов. Что насчёт тебя?  
  
— Вечер с друзьями. Хочешь присоединиться? Они, конечно, студенты, но они хорошие.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — Гарри отрицательно качает головой. — Повеселись там! Увидимся завтра.  
  
— Ты же в порядке, да? — спрашивает Трой.  
  
— Конечно, у меня всё отлично, — натянуто улыбаясь, отвечает Стайлс.  
  
— Тогда до завтра.  
  
Гарри наблюдает, как Трой уходит, затем закрывает на ключ дверь и переворачивает табличку с «Открыто» на «Закрыто». Он опускает жалюзи на окнах и распускает волосы, массируя кожу головы. Снимает рабочий фартук и убирает его в кладовку.  
  
По дороге наверх, в свою квартиру, мужчина полностью сдаётся и отвечает  **«Конечно!»**  Найлу.  
  
Он и разочарован, и благодарен одновременно. Тревога и чувство вины полностью исчезают, когда он отправляет сообщение Хорану. Гарри снова принимает душ, моет волосы и решает подрочить, раз уж он в ванной. Затем он готовит себе бургер, щедро приправленный сыром, луком и перцем. Достаёт из холодильника пиво и ужинает, сидя на кухонному полу.  
  
Вымыв посуду и прибравшись на кухне, он снова проверяет свой телефон. Найл должен быть около семи.  
  
В шесть тридцать четыре он идёт пописать и после этого несколько минут стоит перед зеркалом, выдавливая прыщи на лбу. Это бред: у Гарри есть дочь, у которой уже собственная карьера, а он сам до сих пор страдает угрями на лице. Он ищет крем, который советовал ему дерматолог его мамы. Тот обнаруживается в тумбочке: скорее всего он стоит там уже несколько месяцев, и срок его использования давно истёк.  
  
Энди оставила все свои косметические средства дома: шампуни и кондиционеры для волос, едва начатые гели для душа. Гарри даже не может найти свой крем среди всех этих бесполезных баночек. Он даёт себе обещание завтра после похода в супермаркет обязательно разгрести все шкафчики в ванной. Это обязательно заставит его почувствовать себя лучше. А возможно, он уберёт всю квартиру.  
  
Гарри находит одну из масок Энди для лица. Это влажная белая ткань с дырками для глаз и рта. Она любила надевать их и затем пугать Гарри в темноте. Он предупреждал, что однажды он точно умрёт от испуга прямо в коридоре. Но это, конечно, никогда её не останавливало.  
  
Воспоминание наводит на Гарри грусть. Поэтому он открывает пакетик с маской. На упаковке указано, что экстракт авокадо может помочь избавиться от любых прыщей. Гарри аккуратно прикрепляет маску к лицу, разглаживая края, и в первый раз за весь вечер смеётся, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале. Он делает фото и отправляет его Энди.  
  
Звенит дверной колокольчик. Гарри почти пропускает этот звук за громкими криками телевизора и постоянным шумом дождя за окном. Он спешит впустить Найла внутрь, поэтому оставляет маску на лице. Парень собирается вытрясти из Хорана всю душу своим видом. Он слышит шаги на лестнице и распахивает дверь, маниакально улыбаясь во все тридцать два, прежде чем вошедший стучит в неё.  
  
И, конечно, это не Найл.  
  
Голубые глаза Луи расширяются настолько, что становятся размером с Нептун.  
  
— О господи! — шипит Гарри, быстро отворачивается и снимает маску. На лице после неё остаётся липкий след. Он снова поворачивается к двери и по его телу проходит жар. Красный, как рак, и покрыт соплями? Идеально. Он как раз и хотел выглядеть сегодня как полусгнивший перезрелый помидор.  
  
— Луи, — выдыхает Гарри. — Привет.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Луи, задыхаясь от смеха. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы хоть как-то сдержаться. — Вау.  
  
— Пожалуйста, входи, — приглашает Гарри, придерживая дверь. Луи кивает и проходит мимо него. Лучше всего, чтобы кудрявый не думал о своей внешности, но у него это не получается. Он готовился к приходу Найла, а это значит, что он полностью и чрезвычайно не готов к приходу кого-либо другого. Но, по крайней мере, на нём чистая футболка, хотя она вся разрисована улыбающимися ананасами.  
  
Хотя Луи выглядит даже ещё немного хуже, чем он. Как и всегда привлекательный, но полностью промокший. Влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу, а крупные капли падают на пол с чего только можно.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Я припарковался возле дороги и не ожидал такого дождя на пути к твоей квартире.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и протягивает руку, чтобы убрать прядь, которая мешает взору Луи. Взгляд Томлинсона при этом смягчается. Гарри задаётся вопросом о своём выражении лица. Он выглядит так же счастливо, как себя чувствует? Он убирает руку.  
  
— Давай я принесу тебе полотенце.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Луи, следуя за ним внутрь квартиры. Он усаживается за кухонным столом, пока Гарри выбирает полотенце в шкафчике в ванной. — Как твои дела?  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Гарри, вытягивая одно из новых полотенец. Он возвращается на кухню и вручает его Луи. — А у тебя?  
  
— Сейчас уже лучше, — говорит Луи, безуспешно пытаясь высушить свои волосы. Не понятно, это из-за того, что он сейчас находится в квартире Гарри или из-за полотенца. Гарри некоторое время наблюдает за этими попытками, а затем останавливает его.  
  
— Позволь я помогу? — говорит он, забирая полотенце. Луи не достаёт до корней волос. Гарри годами помогал Энди мыть волосы, поэтому он знает наверняка. Конечно, её волосы длинные, густые и кудрявые, и Луи не нуждается в такой тщательной сушке, но всё же это даёт ему возможность прикоснуться к Томлинсону. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Луи складывает руки на коленях и ждёт. Гарри подходит ближе и проводит полотенцем от его шеи ко лбу, надавливая на кожу головы.  
  
— Ты не ждал меня, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Если честно, то нет, — качает головой Гарри.  
  
Луи поднимает на него взгляд, прищуривая глаза.  
  
— Я не правильно тебя понял? — задаёт вопрос он. — Когда мы говорили по телефону на прошлой неделе?  
  
Гарри опускает полотенце. Если бы он был нормально одет и соответствующее себя чувствовал, то, возможно, взобрался бы на колени Луи и соблазнительно прошептал ему в ухо: «Ты верно понял то, что я хотел тебе сказать».  
  
Но Стайлс не считает себя соблазнительным достаточно, чтобы сделать это. Он боится, что это превратится в шутку, поэтому просто качает головой.  
  
— Нет, всё верно. Я просто ничего от тебя сегодня не получал. И посчитал, что ты не приедешь.  
  
— Извини за это, — губы Луи дёргаются. — Я сошёл с самолета и сразу направился к тебе.  
  
— Рад это слышать, — говорит Гарри и бросает полотенце на кухонный стол. Луи осторожно опускает руки на его бёдра, и сердцебиение кудрявого ускоряется в тысячу раз. Они смотрят друг на друга. Гарри нежно поглаживает рукой шею Луи, пробегая пальцами по бархатной коже. Его взгляд не отрывается от губ Томлинсона, но он не тянется за поцелуем. Нарочно медленно Гарри снимает пальто с плеч парня и помогает ему высвободить руки.  
  
— Я повешу его, чтобы оно успело просохнуть. Бокал вина?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, — говорит Гарри, махнув рукой в сторону крошечной гостиной. — Я сейчас вернусь.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Гарри выходит из кухни, подхватывая с собой влажное полотенце и пальто. Он направляется прямо к себе в комнату и как только исчезает из виду Томлинсона, сразу же достаёт телефон из кармана. Парень открывает контакт Найла одной рукой, второй нащупывая в шкафу вешалку.  
  
 **«Луи здесь. Объясню всё позже. Не приходи. И прости!»**  
  
Гарри бросает телефон на кровать, когда отправляет сообщение. Он быстро переодевается в простую чёрную футболку и удобные спортивные штаны. Умывается и чистит зубы так быстро, как никогда раньше. Потом срывает с волос резинку, распуская пучок, и мотает головой, как обезумевший. Прическа выглядит ужасающе. Поэтому он снова собирает кудри в тугой узел. Затем Гарри достаёт смазку из нижнего шкафчика тумбочки возле кровати и делает всё, что может, за те несколько минут, что у него есть.  
  
Гарри знает, что он задерживается. Он вспоминает сцену из фильма «Один прекрасный день» с Джорджем Клуни и Мишель Пфайффер. Она тоже слишком долго готовилась, поэтому, когда наконец вышла, персонаж Клуни уже спал. А он не хочет, чтобы Луи тоже уснул.  
  
Стайлс направляется на кухню, достаёт два бокала, бутылку вина и щедро разливает его. И когда наконец он выходит к Луи, переводя дыхание, то пытается притвориться, что вовсе не торопился.  
  
Луи фыркает, когда видит его.  
  
— Ты что, переоделся?  
  
— Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, — отмахивается Гарри, передавая бокал.  
  
— Мило выглядишь, — ухмыляется Томлинсон.  
  
Гарри не знает, что чувствовать от этих слов. Он специально избавился от футболки с ананасами, чтобы выглядеть  _сексуально_.  
  
Луи жестом указывает на одну из фотографий на стене.  
  
— Это Кэсси, да?  
  
Гарри знает, о каком портрете идёт речь, ему даже не нужно смотреть на него. Кэсси там девятнадцать. Это последнее фото, на котором она запечатлена.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Она была прекрасна, — говорит Луи.  
  
Телевизор продолжает орать, как и радио, которое Гарри не выключил. Луи переводит взгляд на фото, что стоит на кофейном столике.  
  
— Твои родители?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— А это Энди на руках у твоей мамы? — указывает Томлинсон.  
  
— Ей тут только два, — улыбается Стайлс.  
  
— Твоя семья замечательная.  
  
— Спасибо. Твоя рубашка сухая?  
  
Гарри спрашивает, хотя видит, что она влажная. И если честно, это его ужасно отвлекает. Или, наоборот, заставляет сконцентрироваться. Ему отчаянно нужно снять эту облегающую мокрую ткань, что подчёркивает все достоинства подкачанной груди Луи.  
  
Томлинсон хмурится и осматривает себя, будто забыв, что рубашка промокла. Он одёргивает её.  
  
— Немного влажная.  
  
— Может бросить её в сушилку? — предлагает Гарри.  
  
Луи ухмыляется и поднимает брови.  
  
— Уже пытаешься раздеть меня?  
  
— Я думал, это то, ради чего ты пришёл, — откровенно отвечает Стайлс.  
  
— Ох, да? Разве я такое говорил?  
  
— Не прямо. Но, думаю, тебе это и не нужно.  
  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Луи ставит свой бокал на кофейный столик и подходит ближе. Гарри наблюдает за ним, пока мужчина не оказывается рядом, так близко, что можно прикоснуться. И Луи делает это. Его ладонь ложится на талию Гарри, а затем скользит по спине.  
  
— Я не мог перестать думать о тебе, когда был в отъезде, — говорит Луи, внезапно наклоняя голову, как будто стесняясь. — Вот почему я здесь.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Гарри, поглаживая руками лицо Томлиносна.  
  
Их губы встречаются. И Стайлс перемещает руку на затылок Луи, массируя кожу, а затем зарывается пальцами в волосы, приводя их в ещё больший беспорядок.  
  
— Я просто хотел увидеть тебя, — шепчет Луи в губы Гарри. — Лично сказать тебе это.  
  
— И ты проделал всю эту дорогу, только чтобы сказать мне, что не можешь перестать думать обо мне?  
  
Луи не отвечает. Ему это не нужно. Его взгляд опускается на рот Гарри. Их губы снова сталкиваются.  
  
— Ты думал о том, как будешь прикасаться ко мне? — смело спрашивает Гарри. Он чувствует, как распутство университетских лет возвращается, готовое к новым приключениям. Он ухмыляется и проводит губами по шее Луи. Он чувствует, как тот шумно сглатывает. Гарри улыбается медленно и победоносно. — Бьюсь об заклад, ты думал об этом. Почему бы тебе не начать с этого, мистер Томлинсон?  
  
Луи снова встречается с Гарри взглядом. Полсекунды колебаний в его глазах, а затем он подаётся вперёд. На этот раз нет ни намёка на нежность. Их рты жёстко сталкиваются, зубы впиваются в губы. Это переломный момент. Это момент на краю пропасти, которого так долго ждал Гарри. Он выправляет рубашку Луи из брюк, срывает пуговицы и стаскивает с плеч.  
  
Гарри отступает назад, увлекая Луи в свою комнату. Тот следует за ним, сжимая руки на бёдрах, толкая в стену у холодильника. Футболка Гарри затерялась где-то на полпути, расстёгнутая рубашка Луи всё ещё висит на локтях. Луи прижимается к его ключицам, впиваясь в них зубами. Он делает шаг назад, шальным взглядом скользя по телу Гарри.  
  
— Господи. Посмотри на себя, — шепчет он, поглаживая рукой голую грудь Гарри.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и прижимается бёдрами к промежности Луи. Луи громко стонет в ответ, вновь впиваясь зубами в ключицу Гарри, слегка посасывая кожу. Он хватает Гарри за задницу и крепко сжимает. Прижав Гарри к стене, он потирается своим вставшим членом о бедро кудрявого. Есть что-то животное и бессмысленное в том, чтобы тереться друг об друга рядом с кастрюлями и сковородками. Но это ощущается так хорошо... С Луи всё слишком хорошо.  
  
Гарри тянется к петлям ремня Луи.  
  
— Я хочу сам снять с тебя эти джинсы, — заявляет он. Он берётся за пуговицу и возобновляет путь в свою спальню, ведя Луи за собой. Он толкает его на кровать, снова тянется к ширинке и быстро расстёгивает. Стянув джинсы вниз, он забирается на Луи.  
  
Тот падает на матрас, тут же подминая Гарри под себя. Они снова целуются. Гарри вздрагивает, чётко ощущая эрекцию Луи. Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы вызвать у него мягкий стон.  
  
— Я немного позаботился о себе, — говорит Гарри, седлая Луи. — Я готов, если ты готов.  
  
Луи медленно смаргивает, облизывая губы.  
  
— Я спрашиваю, хочешь ли ты трахнуть меня.  
  
— Да, — быстро отвечает Луи. — Да, конечно.  
  
Гарри достаёт презервативы и смазку из прикроватного ящика и бросает их на матрас. Он уже тянется к резинке трусов, когда Луи кладёт свою руку поверх его, останавливая.  
  
— Мы торопимся? — спрашивает он.  
  
Гарри смотрит на свою руку на резинке трусов и на презервативы на кровати.  
  
— Вовсе нет.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи выпрямляется, скользя рукой по бедру Гарри, поглаживая его кожу большим пальцем. — Ты такой красивый, — говорит он. Гарри нервно прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз его называли красивым. Луи кладёт вторую руку ему на бедро. Обе ладони тёплые и шершавые. — Я не хочу торопиться.  
  
Он прижимается губами к коже Гарри. Кудрявый пытается проглотить странный комок в горле, но у него не выходит. Он осторожно проводит пальцами по волосам Луи.  
  
— Мне нравятся твои татуировки, — говорит Луи, прижимаясь к лавровым листьям, украшающим бёдра Гарри. Его пальцы скользят вниз по спине, опускаясь к боксерам Гарри, словно канатоходцы, совершая неторопливое путешествие по шву, прямо меж ягодиц.  
  
— Каждая из них. Я фанат твоего тела, — продолжает шептать Луи, нежно покусывая кожу. Слишком интимно для одного раза. В голове Гарри тут же появляется навязчивая мысль о том, что Луи кажется таким человеком, который сначала говорит: «Я люблю тебя», а уже потом переходит к близости. Именно благодаря таким поддразниваниям, Гарри влюблялся довольно много раз (или, по крайней мере, он думал, что так и есть) и никогда не получал что-то взамен.  
  
Пальцы Луи движутся дальше, наконец обводя дырочку, прижимаясь к ней и тут же ослабляя давление.  
  
Гарри стонет, сжимая волосы мужчины в кулаке.  
  
— Не надо меня дразнить, — в конце концов, он давно уже не девственник!  
  
— Но тебе же нравится, — отвечает Луи, улыбаясь. Он смотрит на Гарри, проводя сухим пальцем по краям сжатой дырочки. Гарри задыхается, не отпуская волосы Луи. Он наклоняется и впивается в его губы жадным поцелуем, после чего Луи вытирает рот тыльной стороной руки и снова отстраняется.  
  
Он дёргает Гарри за пояс боксеров.  
  
— Сними их. Вернее, немного приспусти, — говорит он, опуская руки, — и встань в коленно-локтевую.  
  
Гарри колеблется. Прошло много времени, с тех пор как он был в этой позе. Луи приподнимает брови, но кроме этого ничего другого не предлагает. Член Гарри любопытно дёргается, вынуждая хозяина послушно приспустить боксеры и принять требуемую позу.  
  
Луи стоит возле кровати, и Гарри поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он видит, как тот наклоняется, окончательно снимая с себя джинсы и бельё.  
  
— Так мне не видно твой член, — жалуется Гарри.  
  
— Я потом пришлю тебе фотки своего члена в разных ракурсах.  
  
Гарри хихикает, прислоняя голову к предплечью. Он глубоко вздыхает и крутит задницей.  
  
— Мне уже не терпится увидеть их, мистер Томлинсон.  
  
— Это заводит меня, — бормочет Луи.  
  
— То, как я называю тебя мистером Томлинсоном?  
  
— Да, — резко отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри задерживает дыхание.  
  
— В хорошем смысле этих слов?  
  
Луи снимает трусы Гарри, нежно касаясь ягодиц.  
  
— Да, — кивает он.  
  
— Потому что тебе нравится быть боссом? — спрашивает Гарри, пока Луи занят тем, что приспускает его бельё до середины бёдер.  
  
— Я босс, — кивает Луи.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Ты хочешь контролировать меня?  
  
— Да, — резко отвечает Луи, облокачиваясь на спину Гарри. Он срывает резинку с волос Гарри, и его спутанные кудри рассыпаются по спине. Он проводит по ним рукой и убирает набок.  
  
Гарри облизывает губы и снова спрашивает:  
  
— Ты хочешь контролировать весь процесс?  
  
Гарри снова колеблется. Луи касается влажной головкой сжавшейся дырочки кудрявого, начиная медленно размазывать по ней смазку, и Гарри подаётся навстречу.  
  
— Да-а... — тихо стонет он.  
  
Луи улыбается и проскальзывает в него двумя пальцами.  
  
— Ты растянут, но недостаточно.  
  
— Не беспокойся на этот счёт. Иногда мне нравится, когда больно, — признаётся Гарри.  
  
— Я запомню это, — говорит Луи, что звучит довольно странно. Как будто они планируют привыкнуть к этому. Гарри молчит, не зная, что ответить на это; в этот момент Луи проталкивает в него три пальца, и он просто громко стонет в ответ.  
  
— Блять. Это приятно, — бормочет он, толкаясь назад. Луи прикусывает мочку его уха, посылая по телу крупную дрожь. Гарри тут же представляет себе засос, который завтра расцветёт ярко-красным цветком на его коже. Луи нежно целует его в шею, поглаживая кончиками пальцев простату. Это ошеломляет, но Гарри нужно больше.  
  
— Трахни меня, Луи, — умоляет он. — Давай же!  
  
— Попроси по-другому, — мурлыча, отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри смеётся.  
  
— Пожалуйста, сэр.  
  
— Ты очень быстро учишься, — Луи протягивает руку к презервативу. Быстро разорвав упаковку, он надевает латекс на член, надрачивая рукой головку. Улыбнувшись, он крепко хватает Гарри за волосы и наклоняется.  
  
— Готов? — тихо спрашивает он.  
  
— Готов, — бормочет Гарри в ответ, делая глубокий вздох. Ожидание наполняет кровь адреналином. И всё же он оказывается не подготовленным к тому, когда Луи входит в него, медленно погружаясь, пока полностью не оказывается внутри.  
  
Прошло слишком много времени с последнего раза.  
  
— Я собираюсь трахать тебя до потери сознания, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Да! Пожалуйста... — отвечает Гарри, затаив дыхание.  
  
Луи выходит почти до конца и тут же вновь грубо входит. Это мощный, сильный толчок, от которого ногти Гарри впиваются в одеяло, а из горла вырывается низкий, гортанный стон. Он не успевает отойти от первого раза, как Луи повторяет. Он трахает его под одним углом, беспощадными толчками, как машина, которая не нуждается в масле и у которой никогда не заканчивается топливо.  
  
— Ты, блять, такой узкий, — хрипло говорит Луи. Его голос пронзителен и хрупок, как тонкий фарфор. Он насаживает Гарри на свой член и громко стонет. — Именно такой, как я представлял.  
  
Гарри не знает, как реагировать на такие интимные высказывания, поэтому он решает промолчать. Он чувствует, что задыхается от удовольствия, растекающегося по его венам. Он вжимает лицо в кровать и подаётся бёдрами назад. Луи отпускает его волосы и нежно прижимает руку к основанию шеи. Гарри поворачивает голову для поцелуя, и их губы и языки сталкиваются в горячем танце. Он громко стонет, когда Луи замедляется, а потом резко входит, грубо вжимая Гарри в матрас. Остроты добавляет одеяло под ним: член потирается об него, отчего Гарри вздрагивает, чувствуя, как балансирует на краю. Слишком рано. Он не сопливый подросток. Его бёдра дрожат от необходимости кончить.  
  
Он отрывается от губ Луи с вздохом и еле слышно шепчет: «Я близко». Луи выходит из него, переворачивает Гарри на спину и, окончательно стащив с него трусы, снова входит. Гарри оказывается совершенно не готов к такому. На этот раз Луи погружает в него лишь головку члена, заставляя Гарри закатить глаза от удовольствия.  
  
— О, мой грёбаный… — Гарри стонет, впиваясь ногтями в спину Луи. — Боже, да!  
  
— Хочу видеть тебя, когда это случится. Позволь мне насладиться тем, как ты кончаешь, — шепчет Луи, склоняясь над ним. Капли пота стекают с его влажного лба и падают на шею Гарри. Их глаза на секунду встречаются. Гарри поднимает руки и нежно проводит по подбородку Луи.  
  
— Прикоснись ко мне.  
  
— Ещё рано, — ворчит Луи. — Я думаю, ты можешь кончить и без моей помощи.  
  
Невозможный.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Луи снова наклоняется и целует его.  
  
— Не спорь, — говорит он, снова входя полностью и одновременно засасывая мочку уха Гарри. Когда тот тихо стонет в ответ, Луи потирает его сосок между пальцами, скручивая его. Они двигаются синхронно в ритме, заданном Луи, и Гарри подмахивает бёдрами, с каждом толчком разжигая пламя внутри, готовый сгореть дотла.  
  
Глаза Гарри распахиваются. Он не помнит, когда закрыл их. Он фокусируется на Луи, и тысячи ярких чёрных пятен начинают мелькать перед глазами. Его рот раскрывается в долгом безмолвном стоне. Он кончает так сильно, что чувствует, как что-то тёплое касается его подбородка.   
  
Луи выходит из него, срывает презерватив и обхватывает член ладонью. Усевшись на пятки, он принимается надрачивать себе так же быстро, как до этого двигал бёдрами. Когда оргазм сбрасывает в пропасть и его, он бурно кончает: на грудь Гарри, на его член, на его бёдра... Гарри скользит рукой по беспорядку, покрывающему его тело, и подносит палец ко рту.  
  
— Сумасшедший, — шепчет Луи, его голубые глаза всё ещё подёрнуты дымкой возбуждения, грудь тяжело вздымается.  
  
— Это ты о себе? — парирует Гарри, предлагая руку. Не колеблясь, Луи наклоняется и обхватывает губами средний палец, слизывая сперму. Это так грязно, и так нравится Гарри. Прежде чем Луи успевает перейти к следующему пальцу, Гарри убирает руку и соединяет их губы.  
  
— Мне нужно в душ, — говорит он. — Никуда не уходи.  
  
Луи откатывается в сторону и падает на подушки, его обмякший член шлёпается на бедро, глаза закрываются. Гарри ковыляет в душ и быстро ополаскивается. Через несколько минут он возвращается с влажным полотенцем для Луи.  
  
— Эй, — говорит он, побуждая Луи открыть глаза. — Могу я обтереть тебя?  
  
Луи улыбается и подпирает голову рукой.  
  
— Конечно. Спасибо тебе.  
  
Гарри вытирает его член, а другой стороной полотенца очищает ладонь Луи.  
  
— Всё, — говорит он и начинает отворачиваться, но Луи подаётся вперёд и тянет Гарри на себя. Улыбнувшись, он целует его в пупок и прижимается лбом к его животу. Гарри бросает полотенце на пол и обхватывает руками плечи Луи, кончиками пальцев слегка касаясь его головы.  
  
— У тебя есть правила насчёт сна? — спрашивает Луи, касаясь губами бедра мужчины.  
Обхватив половинки полушарий, он снова дёргает его на себя, заваливая Гарри на кровать.  
  
Гарри улыбается и забирается к нему на колени.  
  
— Правила? — спрашивает он.  
  
Луи поясняет:  
  
— Ну, может, я должен уйти?  
  
Гарри хмурит лоб.  
  
— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, — отвечает он, улыбаясь. Луи падает на матрас и крепко прижимает к себе Гарри. Они смеются друг другу в рты и затем целуются снова. Гарри поднимается, проводя ладонью по груди Луи. — Это было весело. Но с этого момента мы должны контролировать себя. Серьёзно.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Это больше не может повториться.  
  
Любопытная улыбка на губах Луи похожа на пар, который выдыхают на запотевшее окно. Она быстро исчезает. Он опускает взгляд на случайную татуировку на груди Гарри.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
Для Гарри становится неожиданностью, что это требует объяснений.  
  
— Луи, ты продюсер Энди прежде всего, — говорит Гарри. Кажется, это самое логичное объяснение. — И я пообещал ей, что не буду флиртовать с тобой. Я, очевидно, не сдержал это обещание несколько раз, но я не мог ничего поделать. Или мы не могли ничего с этим поделать, — он пожимает плечами. — Если она узнает про нас, это разобьёт ей сердце.  
  
Луи суживает глаза до щёлочек.  
  
— С какой стати ты даёшь ей подобные обещания?  
  
Слова вылетают из его рта слишком быстро и слишком тихо, как удары хлыста. Гарри слышит напряжение, он читает его в изгибе его рта. Он внимательно изучает его, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— В группе не всё так гладко, — начинает он медленно. — На первый взгляд кажется, что всё нормально, но это не так. Она волнуется, что люди решат, будто у неё есть незаслуженное преимущество, если мы с тобой действительно начнём встречаться. Я вижу, как она переживает. Атмосфера в группе и так накалена, а я не хочу подливать масла в огонь.  
  
Луи внимательно смотрит на Гарри. В его взгляде внезапно ощущается холод, обычный при общении с незнакомцами, но вот уж как несколько недель не появляющийся по отношению к Гарри. Медленно Гарри поднимается и садится в кровати. Он внезапно чувствует себя застенчивым из-за своей наготы. А ведь он мог отложить это разговор до завтрака. Он так мечтал удивить Луи своим банановым хлебом с французским тостом...  
  
— Ты мог сказать об этом, прежде чем лечь со мной в постель, — бросает Луи. Он резко встаёт, лихорадочно начиная собирать свою одежду на полу.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него, и его глаза расширяются с каждой секундой.  
  
— Я смущён, — говорит он честно. — Я думал...  
  
— Что я не буду возражать? — резко спрашивает Луи. Он выпускает удивлённый смешок. — Боже, ты действительно думал, что я приехал сюда только ради секса?  
  
Гарри судорожно придумывает ответ, хотя это, очевидно, не вопрос. Луи натягивает джинсы и идёт к двери.  
  
— Луи! — Гарри вскакивает с кровати, находит свои трусы и, неуклюже натягивая их, торопится за Луи. Правда в том, что он облажался. Теперь он видит это с мучительной ясностью. И нет объяснения, чтобы оправдать его. Он просто облажался.  
  
— Не уходи... — просит Гарри, когда Луи надевает рубашку. Он следует за ним к двери и наблюдает, как тот снимает с вешалки пальто. — Луи, я делаю это ради моей дочери. Вот и всё.  
  
Луи застывает, взявшись за ручку двери. Он смотрит на Гарри, сжимая и разжимая челюсть.  
  
— Не делай этого, — говорит он, качая головой. — Не делай вид, что тебе приходится выбирать. Словно я ставлю тебе чёртов ультиматум. Дело не в том, что это такое. Что, по-твоему, я имел в виду, когда сказал, что не переставал думать о тебе? Когда я послал тебе цветы? Ты думал, что я просто был милым? Думал, я делал всё это ради ночи с тобой?  
  
Гарри не решается ответить. Он даже не думает, что Луи этого хочет.  
  
—  _У меня есть чувства к тебе_ , — говорит Луи, его глаза скользят по лицу Гарри. Выражение его лица смягчается на один бесконечно малый момент, а затем затвердевает снова. — Вот что это такое. Не ультиматум. Не чёртово предложение руки и сердца. Только правда. И прежде чем затащить меня в постель, ты, по крайней мере, должен испытывать ко мне то же самое.  
  
И на этом всё. И пока Гарри задыхается во внезапно образовавшемся вакууме, Луи распахивает дверь и уходит без единого взгляда.  
  


**†**

  
  
Следующая неделя полна интенсивных приступов вины, перемежаемых периодическими моментами ясности. Работа в цветочном магазине и подготовка ко Дню святого Валентина отнимают у Гарри много времени. Объедание деньрожденными тортами удивительно помогает, по крайней мере, потому что это заставляет его идти на пробежку. Он сильно занят, но чувство вины всегда рядом, когда у него есть секунда, чтобы сделать паузу. Каждый раз, когда он останавливается перевести дыхание, он думает о Луи.  
  
Энди приезжает на выходные. До её отъезда в Лос-Анджелес чуть меньше трёх недель, поэтому они делают всё, что хотят; по крайне мере, это занимает большую часть его времени. Трой берёт выходной в субботу. Энди работает в магазине с Гарри, и постоянные клиенты счастливы видеть её. Они заказывают пиццу и работают над песнями для её альбома весь субботний вечер.   
  
В воскресенье они обедают с Джеммой и Альфи, а затем Энди убеждает его пойти в кино на «Обитель зла: Последняя глава». К концу сеанса он сожалеет о потраченном времени, но зато это помогает отвлечься хотя бы ненадолго.  
  
Ночью, уже после ужина они делают пончики, усаживаются на диван и едят столько, сколько влезет, сахарная пудра становится липкой на их пальцах. И вот тогда в голове Гарри рождается план искупления.  
  
— Я отвезу тебя обратно в Лондон утром.  
  
— Зачем это? — недоумевает Энди. — Я могу доехать и на поезде.  
  
— Знаю, — невозмутимо говорит Гарри, слизывая сахар с большого пальца. — Но я хочу увидеть Симону. Подумал, что было бы неплохо навестить её. Так что я могу отвезти тебя.  
  
Энди в ответ пожимает плечами, её взгляд возвращается к телевизору.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Чем дольше он оттягивает встречу, тем хуже себя чувствует. День святого Валентина является самым большим праздником в году. Ему нужно очистить свой разум, чтобы быть продуктивным, но чувство вины разъедает его, словно болезнь.  
  
На следующее утро он отвозит Энди в Лондон на репетицию. Он высаживает её возле «28 Productions», даёт себе минутку и затем направляется внутрь. Он вооружён коробкой пончиков и улыбкой, когда подходит к столу администратора. На её бейдже написано «Фрэнсис», и она улыбается ему, слегка приподнимая брови в ответ.  
  
— Вы выглядите знакомо, — говорит она.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается.  
  
— Я отец Энди, Гарри.  
  
Фрэнсис щёлкает пальцами.  
  
— Да, точно. Ищете Энди?  
  
— Нет, на самом деле… — Гарри смотрит на кабинет Луи за её спиной. — Могу я увидеть Луи? Я не записан. Просто хочу вручить подарок.  
  
— Конечно, — улыбается Фрэнсис. — Он должен быть свободен. Одну секунду, я уточню.  
  
Гарри кивает и отходит от стола, нервно барабаня пальцами по коробке.  
  
— Привет, Луи, — мягко говорит Фрэнсис в трубку. — Здесь мистер Гарри Стайлс. Пропустить его?  
  
Гарри закусывает нижнюю губу, наблюдая за выражением её лица, пытаясь понять, есть ли у него шансы. Если Луи откажет ему, по крайней мере, это будет означать, что они официально расстались. Но тем не менее ему в любом случае нужно попасть внутрь, чтобы увидеть Луи и сказать, что он чувствует к нему.  
  
Фрэнсис кладёт трубку и снова улыбается.  
  
— Он ждёт вас в кабинете.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри. Он подходит к деревянным дверям и встречается со взглядом Луи сразу же, как только входит. Тот сидит за столом, окрашенным солнечными лучами, проникающими сквозь жалюзи. Его кабинет огромен, но в тоже время в нём нет никакого пафоса. Часть помещения занята книжными полками, часть — небольшой зоной отдыха, устланной мягким чёрным ковром. Но всё же самое значительное место занимает большой стол из тёмного дерева, который кажется просто великанским по сравнению со всем остальным интерьером.  
  
Гарри тихо закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
— Я принёс кое-что для тебя, — говорит он, пересекая кабинет и опуская коробку на стол перед Луи. — Это пончики, — улыбаясь, добавляет он. — Они идеальны с чаем или кофе.  
  
Луи приподнимает одну бровь. Схватив коробку, он кладёт её на колени, открывает и заглядывает внутрь.  
  
— Они пахнут просто невероятно. Спасибо тебе.  
  
Гарри чувствует себя неловко. Они снова замолкают, внимательно глядя друг на друга. Гарри делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Я прошу прощения.  
  
Луи не отводит глаза, за что Гарри, на удивление, благодарен ему. Как бы ни нервировал его взгляд, Гарри думает, что было бы хуже, если бы он вообще проигнорировал его.  
  
— Я не знаю, о чём я думал, но сейчас я чувствую себя ужасно. Это не похоже на меня, и это не оправдание. Это просто чистая правда. Я никогда не использовал кого-то для секса. Честно. Я не шутил, когда сказал, что ничего не могу поделать. Я не могу сопротивляться тебе. Но, возможно, я должен был попытаться. Прости, если причинил тебе боль.  
  
Луи в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Я сам всё не так понял. Не заморачивайся на этот счёт.  
  
— Но ведь я обидел тебя, — возражает Гарри. — Ты потрясающий, Луи. Если бы не Энди...  
  
— Прекрати, — говорит Луи, прежде чем тот успевает закончить предложение. Однако на его губах мелькает небольшая улыбка, и Гарри считает это благословением.  
  
— Ты сказал, что я должен сказать тебе правду, — продолжает Гарри. — И правда заключается в том, что я тоже кое-что чувствую к тебе. Я думаю, что это довольно очевидно. Но мы не можем быть больше, чем… те, кто мы есть сейчас. Извини, что не совсем ясно выразился раньше.  
  
Луи смотрит на коробку у себя на коленях. Он ставит её обратно на стол и откидывается на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Честно говоря, я тоже не знаю, о чём я думал. Теперь я понимаю, что если мы будем больше, чем друзьями, то оба окажемся в плохом положении. Я поспешил, не обдумав всё до конца, и теперь, когда наконец всё встало на свои места, я предпочитаю видеть вещи такими, какие они есть на самом деле.  
  
Гарри сердито сжимает губы.  
  
— В смысле? Ты не хочешь встречаться со мной?  
  
— Безусловно, — легко отвечает Луи. — И ты тоже не хочешь встречаться со мной.  
  
Мужчины внимательно изучают друг друга.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Гарри. Он делает небольшой вдох, прикусывая щёки изнутри. — Ну, секс, по крайней мере, был потрясающим. Я думаю, ты должен это знать.  
  
Луи громко смеётся.  
  
— Согласен, — говорит он. — Прости, если я был резок после.  
  
— Я думаю, что заслужил это.  
  
— Послушай, — говорит Луи. — Я тоже в каком-то смысле испытываю вину из-за этого. Кажется, я ввёл тебя в заблуждение в Глазго. Меня не интересует секс на одну ночь.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Так сказать, учимся на своих же ошибках, — говорит он, хотя эта информация никогда не будет ему полезна. Как бы доказывая это, он говорит: — Друзья?  
  
Луи смотрит на коробку на столе.  
  
— Ты принёс мне пончики, — отвечает он. — Так что, да, полагаю, что так.  
  
— Они очень вкусные, — говорит Гарри. — Если ты не до конца ещё простил меня, попробуй их.  
  
— Да ладно, неужели они настолько хороши?  
  
— Я профи в этом деле, — улыбается Гарри. Между ними повисает неловкая тишина. К счастью, телефон Луи подаёт звуковой сигнал, и он нажимает на кнопку интеркома.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Луи, прибыл мистер Ален.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Луи, снова смотря на Гарри.  
  
Гарри делает шаг назад.  
  
— Увидимся, — говорит он, смущённо улыбаясь.  
  
Луи улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришёл, — говорит он. У него добрые глаза. Очень мягкая улыбка. Гарри неохотно отмечает все эти детали.  
  
Направляясь к двери, он чувствует себя немного… странно. Ему кажется, что он оставил что-то незавершённым. Как плиту или утюг включёнными перед выходом из дома. Как будто забыл добавить дрожжи в новый рецепт. И хотя он знает, что всё это неправда, он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Нет времени для сожалений или колебаний. Он сжимает ручку двери, открывает её и уходит без оглядки.  
  


**†**

  
  
Двадцать четвёртого они с Энди отправляются к Пэдди. Он живёт в Маллингаре в Ирландии, и хотя они уже ездили к нему раньше в машине, у них слишком плотный график, и они не могут позволить себе потерять восемь часов в дороге. Таким образом, они садятся на самолёт около полудня и прибывают в Дублин через час. Они обедают, арендуют машину и ещё через час оказываются у Пэдди.  
  
У него большой дом в жилом районе, спрятанный среди деревьев. Пэдди вырос здесь, в семье священнослужителей и государственных служащих. Он встретил маму Кэсси, когда они оба учились в аспирантуре в Шотландии. Биологический отец Кэсси бросил их, когда ей было три года, и вскоре Пэдди стал единственным отцом, которого она помнила или знала.  
  
Гарри отмечает, что сейчас всё выглядит по-другому. Когда они подъезжают к дому, он едва узнаёт старика с тросточкой, ожидающего их на крыльце. А ведь ему ещё нет семидесяти. Энди широко улыбается и отстёгивает ремень безопасности. Она выбегает к нему на встречу, и они крепко сжимают друг друга в тёплых объятиях. Гарри, не торопясь, выходит из машины. Он останавливается в нескольких футах от них и делает шаг вперёд, когда они наконец отпускают друг друга.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, Пэд, — говорит он. — Как поживаешь?  
  
Пэдди протягивает руку и кладёт её на плечо Гарри.  
  
— Я стал таким старым, — говорит он со скрипучим смехом. — Но я рад тебя видеть, — добавляет он, щипая Энди за щёку. — И тебя, маленькая пчёлка. Видел твоё выступление вчера по телевизору.  
  
— Ты говорил мне, — отвечает она, ухмыляясь. Неожиданно раздаётся громкий лай. Глаза Энди широко распахиваются. — Это что, мои девочки?  
  
Она оставляет их, направляясь в дом в поисках двух пинчеров Пэдди. Гарри снова внимательно смотрит на Пэдди.  
  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он снова. — На самом деле?  
  
Пэдди снова смеётся в ответ.  
  
— О, не смотри на меня так. Ты не видел меня по крайней мере год. Конечно, я выгляжу старше. Даже вот обзавёлся такой штукой, — говорит он, демонстрируя трость. — Но я в порядке. Заходи внутрь.  
  
Гарри улыбается и следует за ним в дом. Они беседуют о собаках, соседях и семье Гарри. Затем Гарри берёт список покупок и отправляется в соседний магазин. Он хватает ящик любимого Пэдди пива «Guinness» и пару пачек чипсов для дочери.  
  
Когда он возвращается, Энди всё ещё возится на заднем дворе с собаками. Он убирает продукты в холодильник, пока Пэдди качается в большом коричневом кожаном кресле перед телевизором. Гарри открывает бутылку пива и передаёт ему. Затем он идёт к машине, хватает их с Энди сумки и относит их наверх, в свободные комнаты. Потом возвращается на кухню, открывает себе пиво и прислоняется бедром к столешнице.  
  
— Итак, что дальше будет с нашей суперзвездой, Эйч? — раздаётся голос Пэдди из гостиной.  
  
Гарри садится на старый изодранный диван рядом с ним.  
  
— Она едет в Лос-Анджелес на следующей неделе и пробудет там в течение двух недель. Девушки уже приступили к записи нового альбома. Это всё выглядит довольно захватывающе.  
  
Пэдди качает головой, делая глоток пива.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что такое произойдёт...  
  
— Я тоже, — отвечает Гарри, упираясь руками в колени, смотря в сторону телевизора. Идёт футбольный матч Дерби против Ипсвича.  
  
— Что у тебя нового? — спрашивает Пэдди.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ничего. Всё так же работаю в цветочном магазине. На этом всё.  
  
— Ну, а девушка-то у тебя есть?  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга в течение доли секунды, которая тянется слишком долго.  
Гарри делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Пэдди, я гей, — говорит он, отдирая пивную этикетку. — Я думаю, ты не такой старый, чтобы забыть об этом.  
  
Пэдди отвечает тяжёлым, измученным вздохом, как будто этот разговор, который он сам начал, теперь неудобен ему.  
  
— Я просто продолжаю верить, что однажды ты передумаешь.  
  
Гарри устало сжимает переносицу кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Этого не случится, — говорит он. Он хочет разозлиться. Он хочет ответить на скрытое невежество Пэдди яростным исправлением. Но он чувствует лишь дискомфорт. Он чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком рядом с этим человеком, и, возможно, поэтому он никогда его не навещает. Пальцы ног сжимаются, ступни скрещиваются в лодыжках. Гарри не сводит глаз с пивной бутылки, сдирая этикетку до конца. — Мы уже говорили об этом раньше.  
  
Старик решает промолчать. Гарри смотрит на Энди через окно, она бегает с Реей и Мелл. Он напоминает себе, что именно поэтому он здесь: чтобы позволить ей провести время с дедушкой. Не доказать что-либо себе. Ему нечего доказывать.  
  
— Прости, Эйч, — тихо говорит Пэдди.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что всё в порядке, даже если это не так.  
  
— Нет, правда, — говорит Пэдди, поднимая руку, заставляя тем самым его замолчать.  
— Пришло время принять вещи такими, какие они есть. Ты уже взрослый мужчина. Ты сам принимаешь решения. Точно так же, как и Кэсс поступила в своё время.  
  
Гарри крепко сжимает челюсть. Ему не нужно снисхождение. Он словно извиняется, не извиняясь. Он старый, сварливый и, к сожалению, фанатичный, даже после всех этих лет, и Гарри не должен был ожидать ничего другого.  
  
— Я просто помню, что вы двое были отличной парой, — продолжает бубнить Пэдди. — Она была бы здесь, живой и здоровой...  
  
— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — Гарри проводит рукой по лицу. — Я приехал сюда не для этого. Я устал. Это был очень длинный день. Пойду займусь ужином.  
  
Гарри резко встаёт и направляется на кухню. До ужина они не разговаривают. Он готовит простого жареного цыпленка с картофелем, и они дружно едят за кухонным столом у окна с собаками на коленях. После этого Пэдди отправляется спать.  
  
Энди моет посуду, пока Гарри убирается в гостиной. По привычке, он опускает руку под подушку кожаного кресла Пэдди и, конечно же, находит спрятанную пачку сигарет. Кэсси обнаружила все его тайники, когда начала курить. Вообще сигареты можно было спокойно приобрести у перекупщиков в школе, но ей было интереснее таскать по сигарете из пачек, которые Пэдди прятал по всему дому: между диванными подушками, в задней части шкафов или под автомобильным сиденьем, где Диана и не думала их искать.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает, засовывая пачку в карман. Он считает, что Пэдди уже слишком стар, чтобы курить.  
  
— Я собираюсь позвонить Кендре, — говорит Энди, когда заканчивает с посудой. — А потом, наверное, лягу спать. Увидимся завтра утром, пап, — Энди встаёт на носочки и целует отца в щёку.  
  
— Сладких снов, милая, — отвечает ей Гарри, поправляя старые журналы на кофейном столике.  
  
Постояв пару минут, он решает убрать остальную часть дома утром. Схватив толстое одеяло и один из старых альбомов с книжной полки, он выходит на заднее крыльцо, где висят старые деревянные качели. Поправив свитер, он возвращается внутрь за пивом и спичками.  
  
Он сидит на качелях некоторое время, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, крутя сигарету между пальцами. С покорным вздохом он зажимает её губами, чиркает спичкой и поджигает кончик. Его глаза закрываются снова. Он мягко отталкивается ногой, и качели приходят в движение. На улице холодно, но это мало его беспокоит. Воспоминания обрушиваются на него, словно лавина.  
  


**†**

  
  
— Я буквально похожа на грёбаного кита, а ты говоришь мне о занятиях спортом?  
  
Кэсси остановилась посреди комнаты, её глаза стали похожи на осколки льда. Эта была именно та реакция, которую он ожидал. Гарри отступил на шаг назад, решив попробовать снова.  
  
— Ты сказала, что у тебя болит спина. Я прочитал, что нагрузка на мышцы живота помогает в такого рода ситуациях, — негромко произнёс он.  
  
— Почему бы тебе просто не сказать, что я похожа на кита?  
  
Гарри посмотрел на неё долгим взглядом.  
  
— Потому что это совсем не то, что я имею в виду? Я говорю о твоей боли в спине. Я ничего не имею против твоего веса.  
  
— У меня есть грелка для спины. А ещё я слышала, что от болей в спине помогает массаж, но ты почему-то не предлагаешь мне массаж! Я уже почти не вижу пальцев на ногах. Ни одни из моих любимых спортивных штанов больше не налезают на меня. Я кит. Я чёртов бегемот. Даже Пэдди сегодня сказал, что я сильно набрала. Мама говорит, что я должна сократить потребление мороженого. И вот ты, Гарри, блять, Стайлс, говоришь, что мне стоит заняться спортом?  
  
Гарри поднял обе руки вверх, словно сдаваясь.  
  
— Хорошо. Забудь, что я только что сказал. Тебе не нужно тренироваться. Я не занимаюсь спортом. Как и твоя мама или Пэдди. Даже если бы ты была китом, а это не так, всё было бы хорошо. Киты великолепны.  
  
Кэсси презрительно фыркнула, начиная распихивать свою одежду по ящикам шкафа. Она только что вернулась с ночёвки в больнице, поэтому Гарри решил навестить её, захватив с собой комиксы, печенье, которое он испёк со своей бабушкой, и, конечно же, советы о том, как справиться с болью в спине.  
  
— Я так устала, оттого что все меня тщательно разглядывают и заставляют чувствовать маленькой девочкой, — продолжала ныть Кэсси. — Я устала! Я на грани того, чтобы сбежать в грёбаную Австралию и растить там своего ребёнка в одиночестве!  
  
— Я действительно не знаю, что на тебя нашло, — Гарри сжал руки в кулаки, — но она и мой ребёнок тоже.  
  
— Да пошёл ты, Гарри! — огрызнулась в ответ Кэсси. — Почему бы тебе просто не свалить нахрен? Оставь меня в покое!  
  
— Ты ведёшь себя, как полная задница.  
  
Кэсси закатила глаза.  
  
— Это именно, чем я сейчас являюсь. У меня огромная задница и бёдра размером с подводную лодку.  
  
— Серьёзно? Почему бы тебе не перестать трындеть о своём весе, как будто это проблема? — девушка замерла на месте. — Никто не говорит о твоём весе, кроме тебя. Ты просто используешь это как предлог, чтобы поистерить. Я не обращаюсь с тобой, как с маленькой, но ты ведёшь себя так, словно тебе пять лет.  
  
Глаза Кэсси сузились настолько, что голубая радужка стала полностью чёрной.  
  
— Пошёл вон.  
  
— Не могла бы ты просто поговорить со мной?  
  
— Убирайся вон из моей комнаты! — выкрикнула она. — Убирайся отсюда!  
  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Кэсси…  
  
— Пошёл нахрен! — ещё громче завопила она, но внезапно дверь в комнату открылась, и Диана с беспокойством уставилась на них.  
  
— Эйч? — она посмотрела на Гарри, а затем на Кэсси. — Кэсс? Что за ор на весь дом вы устроили?  
  
Гарри в ответ покачал головой.  
  
— Спросите об этом её, — устало буркнул он, проскользнув мимо Дианы и быстро сбегая по ступенькам вниз. Печенье так и осталось у него в руках.  
  
Они почти никогда не ссорились. У них было достаточно врагов, будь то школьные задиры или одноклассники, а иногда и их собственные родители, что в принципе было вполне нормальным. Даже если Кэсси начинала раздражать его, Гарри обычно забывал это через минуту. То же самое относилось и к ней.  
  
Он мог рассчитывать на неё, сколько раз это происходило с ними, но сегодняшняя ссора… это было совсем не похоже на неё.  
  
Было темно, когда он услышал первый стук в окно, за ним последовал ещё один, а затем ещё. Он довольно бодро встал с кровати, потому что вообще не спал. Отодвинул штору и увидел Кэсси, стоящую внизу в старой кожанке Пэдди. Она помахала ему. Он помахал в ответ и пошёл искать свои кеды и пальто.  
  
Стоял ноябрь, и ночи были довольно холодными, но не настолько, как накануне. Они встретились на заднем дворе и молча пошли в парк неподалёку. Кэсси с трудом взобралась на качели. Гарри толкнул их рукой.  
  
— Прости, за что что сорвалась на тебя сегодня, — сказала она, уставившись в землю. — Я не имела в виду то, что сказала. Я не устала от тебя. И я не собираюсь убегать с ребёнком. По крайней мере, не без твоего ведома.  
  
Гарри опустился на деревянное покрытие детской площадки, засовывая холодные руки глубоко в карманы пальто.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Одна девушка сегодня дала мне свой номер, — ответила Кэсси, улыбаясь. — Она была в больнице, лечилась от инфекции или чего-то такого. Мы разговорились. Она старше меня. Она сказала, что я довольно симпатичная и что я должна как-нибудь навестить её. А потом она дала мне свой номер. Такого раньше не случалось. Она флиртовала со мной. И я подумала, как, наверное, круто, встречаться с девушкой. Что в будущем я смогу привести её домой... А на обратном пути из больницы по радио говорили о каком-то протесте против прав геев в Брайтоне, и Пэдди опять завёл свою гомофобную шарманку на этот счёт, и я поняла, что этого никогда не случится со мной. Семья, которая поддержит твой выбор? Только не у меня.  
  
Девушка отвела взгляд, нижняя губа немного дрогнула, щёки зарумянились от холода или, возможно, от угрозы поступающих слёз. Кэсси пожала плечами.  
  
— Ты был первым человеком, которого я увидела, когда вернулась, я буквально набросилась на тебя. Мне очень жаль.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — нежно ответил Гарри. — Я понимаю.  
  
Кэсси оттолкнулась ногой, позволив качелям качаться вперёд-назад. Она закрутила цепочки, а затем отпустила их, медленно вращаясь вокруг себя.  
  
— Я не буду воспитывать ребёнка здесь. Я больше не могу находиться рядом с ними. Они все лицемеры, вся моя семья. Они называют себя праведниками, пока не появляется какой-нибудь ёбаный педик, и тогда становится ясно, что они всего лишь люди. Они ненавидят нас. Они просто ничего не могут с этим поделать, — Кэсси сжала цепи в кулаках так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели. — Я так чертовски устала от всех них, Гарри! Не могу дождаться, когда они забудут о моём существовании. После того как родится ребёнок, я уеду.  
  
— Мы оба выберемся отсюда, — пообещал ей Гарри. — Возьмём ребёнка и сбежим.  
  
Кэсси устало улыбнулась.  
  
— Тебе не нужно никуда бежать. У тебя хорошая семья. Если ты расскажешь родителям о своей ориентации, они поддержат тебя, я знаю. Как и Джемма. Единственная причина, по которой ты до сих пор молчишь, — это я.  
  
— Эй...  
  
Кэсси в ответ покачала головой.  
  
— Не надо мне врать.  
  
— Даже если я откроюсь им, остальные меня всё равно не поймут, — сказал Гарри. — Я не хочу быть здесь. Я ещё не готов это сделать. И я ненавижу это место так же сильно, как и ты. Как только у нас появится шанс, мы сбежим и будем счастливы. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Мне больше не нужен фальшивый парень, — тихо отвечает Кэсси.  
  
Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Ты расстаёшься со мной?  
  
Кэсси смахнула рукой пару слезинок с щеки.  
  
— Пока нет, но я хочу, — ответила она. — Я хочу встречаться с девушкой, Эйч. Я хочу быть просто той, кем являюсь на самом деле.  
  
— Однажды ты это сделаешь, — сказал Гарри. — Однажды, когда-нибудь, я обещаю. У тебя будет кто-то, кто полюбит тебя.  
  
Кэсси прислонилась головой к цепи.  
  
— Ты сбежишь со мной? Правда?  
  
— Безусловно, — ответил Гарри. — Мы найдём большой дом где-нибудь в Австралии. Для меня, тебя, Энди, моего мужа и твоей жены.  
  
Кэсси захихикала.  
  
— И собаки!  
  
— И кошки! — подхватил Гарри.  
  
— Это звучит идеально.  
  


**†**

  
  
Гарри быстро вынимает сигарету изо рта, когда Энди появляется в дверях. Он выпускает дым в деревянный подлокотник качели и тушит сигарету в пепельнице Пэдди, бросая её на землю. Поправив одеяло, он смущённо смотрит на Энди.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он, запуская руку в волосы.  
  
Девушка в ответ качает головой, слегка улыбаясь.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — она подходит ближе и садится рядом с ним, качели скрипят под её дополнительным весом. — Мерси тоже курит.  
  
Гарри тут же хмурится.  
  
— Это ужасно, — говорит он, стряхивая немного пепла с подлокотника. — Она ещё такая юная.  
  
— Разве ты не начал курить примерно в её возрасте?  
  
Гарри на секунду задумывается.  
  
— Возможно... Но я бы не советовал это никому другому.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты куришь, только когда у тебя стресс или когда тебе грустно, — говорит Энди, глядя на него. Её глаза выглядят такими большими и такими понимающими. Иногда он ненавидит это. Он ненавидит, что ей досталось это от него, и всякий раз, когда она смотрит на него, он понимает, что люди имеют ввиду, когда он так пристально смотрит на них.  
  
Девушка моргает и замечает фотоальбом у него на коленях.  
  
— Что это за альбом?  
  
Гарри нежно проводит рукой по обложке.  
  
— Здесь собраны фотографии с 1995 по 2001 год, — говорит он, имея в виду, что это последний фотоальбом, собранный мамой Кэсси. Он переворачивает первую страницу и нежно касается кончиками пальцев фотографии. — Нам здесь около двенадцати лет. Кэсси носила брекеты, и поэтому она не улыбается.  
  
Энди смеётся.  
  
— Я вроде уже видела эту фотку, — она указывает на другую фотографию. — И эту тоже.  
  
На фотографии, на которую указывает Энди, они стоят в лодке, одетые в спасательные жилеты. Сочетание неестественно горячих солнечных лучей и влажного воздуха превратило волосы Кэсси в куст перекати-поле. Гарри не может вспомнить детали, но он уверен, что не переставал хохотать.  
  
Они перелистывают большую часть альбома, надолго останавливаясь на некоторых страницах и проносясь мимо других. Гарри знает все фотографии наизусть. Некоторые из них знакомы и Энди. Она задаёт вопросы тут и там. Снимки ранних лет, с 1995 по 1999, яркие и жизнерадостные. Примерно с 2000 году они оба вдруг на фотографиях начинают выглядеть грустными. Он закрывает альбом, прежде чем они с Энди успевают добраться до них.  
  
Из окон открывается вид на огромный сад Пэдди, окружённый деревьями. Где-то вдалеке лает собака. Луна стоит высоко в небе, что означает, что уже далеко за полночь. Он задремал на некоторое время после первой сигареты, прежде чем закурить вновь.  
  
Энди скрещивает ноги, и Гарри опускает ступни на землю, чтобы подтолкнуть качели.  
  
— Итак, что случилось?  
  
Когда Гарри поворачивается, Энди снова смотрит на него своими проницательными глазами.  
  
— Я в порядке, — отвечает он, кивая.  
  
— А вот и нет, — возражает она. — В последнее время ты грустишь, и я не думаю, что дело только во мне или в маме. Мне кажется, тебе одиноко.  
  
Гарри смотрит на фотоальбом и нежно проводит по нему ладонью.  
  
— Мне одиноко.  
  
Её глаза немного распахиваются, как будто она не ожидала честного ответа. Ему надоело обманывать себя. Энди переплетает их пальцы и слегка сжимает.  
  
— Думаю, пришло время для Match.com, — говорит Гарри. — Или стоит завести домашнее животное.  
  
— Классная идея, — подмигивая, отвечает Энди. — Я думаю, идея с домашним животным звучит неплохо, по крайней мере. Так как я съехала, у тебя появилось больше свободного места.  
  
— Я подумаю над этим, — говорит он, поднимая руку. Энди приподнимается и прижимается к нему спиной. Гарри улыбается и обнимает её за плечи. — Технически это касается тебя и твоей мамы. Если бы вы обе были со мной всё время, я был бы не так одинок. Но не стоит волноваться на этот счёт.  
  
Это неправда. Он знает, почему ему одиноко, и ни Кэсси, ни Энди не смогли бы это исправить. Есть только один человек, и сейчас он в Лондоне.  
  
— Бывают дни, когда ты не скучаешь по ней? — тихо спрашивает его Энди.  
  
— Нет, — без раздумий отвечает Гарри. — И я думаю, что буду напуган, если это когда-нибудь произойдёт. Если я почувствую, что забываю её. Всё напоминает мне о ней. Особенно ты. Иногда цветы или деревья. Проехавший мимо автобус. Песня. Гамбургер.  
  
Девушка тихо смеётся. Гарри прижимается щекой к её макушке.  
  
— Я вижу её во всем, — тихо говорит он. — И это так похоже на твою маму. Не позволять так легко себя забыть.  
  
— Твои слова о ней всегда звучат невероятно.  
  
Так и есть. Гарри нежно улыбается.  
  
— Она моя половинка.  
  


**†**

  
  
**Март 2017**  
  
Следующая неделя наступает слишком быстро. Они с Найлом едут в Лондон, в Хитроу, чтобы проводить Энди, и чудесным образом он не плачет, когда машет ей рукой на прощание. После этого они заскакивают в пиццерию, и там он тоже не плачет. Даже когда возвращается домой. Он не плачет, когда собирает свои вещи и садится в машину. Когда едет домой к родителям. И даже когда его мама приветствует его у двери.  
  
Он идёт в свою спальню, забирается в свою старую кровать и лежит там долгое время, наблюдая за тем, как тускнеющий охристый солнечный свет скользит по половицам. Он чувствует себя молодым и глупым. Он чувствует себя старым и изношенным. Слишком много мыслей переполняют его. Слишком много проблем, которые он не может решить.  
  
И когда это наконец происходит, и он не может сказать, что Энди — единственная причина. Он плачет, погружаясь в беспокойный сон, потому что взрослым время от времени позволено это делать, к тому же никто его не видит. Он натягивает одеяло до подбородка, и веки становятся слишком тяжёлыми, чтобы держать их открытыми.  
  


**†**

  
  
 — Почему сразу со мной что-то не так? — задаётся вопросом Гарри. — Почему я не могу просто спонтанно посетить свою семью?  
  
Джемма скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Я что, настолько глупая? Разве я выгляжу так, будто родилась вчера?  
  
— Об этом стоит поговорить, — отвечает Гарри, с улыбкой поднося ложку хлопьев ко рту. Джемма не перестаёт пялиться на него.  
  
— Тебе тяжело из-за отьезда Энди?  
  
Гарри со стуком опускает ложку в керамическую миску.  
  
— Я в порядке. Я устал, вот и всё. Я нуждаюсь в перерыве. Я не понимаю. Мама мне ни слова не сказала, так почему это должно беспокоить тебя?  
  
— Мама утром спросила меня об этом, вот почему. Она спросила меня, как будто я знаю, что с тобой не так, а это неправда. Но я думаю, что проблема в чём-то большем, чем то, что ты пытаешься тут мне навязать.  
  
Гарри встаёт и относит миску в раковину.  
  
— Я собираюсь вздремнуть.  
  
— Сейчас десять часов утра.  
  
— Отлично, наконец-то высплюсь.  
  


**†**

  
  
Возвращение домой, возможно, не лучший план, учитывая то, что все его родные смотрят на него так, как будто он находится в нескольких секундах от спонтанного воспламенения. Даже кошки уставились на него. Он не может винить их. Независимо от того, окружён ли он семьей или один в своей старой комнате, ему непрерывно хочется кричать в подушку.  
  
Но дома всё равно лучше, чем сидеть одному в квартире. По крайней мере, здесь, когда в голове слишком много мыслей, у него есть папа, мама или одна из кошек, чтобы спустить его на землю. Он чувствует себя сосредоточенным, когда Джемма прижимается к нему после обеда, когда они смотрят фильм. Когда она уезжает к себе домой, а его мама уходит спать, они с отцом задерживаются допоздна, болтая о футболе и новых вещах, в которые он инвестирует, и о какой-то истории в новостях об обезьяне, которая сбежала из зоопарка.  
  
Он ждёт, пока его отец заснёт, и закуривает сигарету в саду, прокручивая ленту в Twitter. Он украл пачку у Пэдди, считая это возмездием за их разговоры. Когда он докуривает, то тут же поджигает вторую. Он клянётся себе, что это последняя. Что касается других вредных привычек, он думает, что должен удалить свой Twitter. Это искушение. Энди, кажется, отлично проводит время в Лос-Анджелесе. Она часто звонит ему и присылает фотографии, чтобы он не жаловался. Но, конечно, есть Луи, у которого никогда нет ничего слишком личного, чтобы поделиться этим в Twitter, но тем не менее он всё равно просматривает его твиты.   
  


**†**

  
  
Гарри часто спит, пока гостит у родителей. Он просыпается утром, помогает по хозяйству, а потом возвращается в постель и остаётся там на весь день, смотрит телевизор, или считает трещины на потолке, или разглядывает паутину в углах.  
  
Последние два дня Трою удавалось самостоятельно справляться с магазине, но с приближением выходных Гарри чувствует себя ужасно, прекрасно зная, что в эти дни обычно большой поток клиентов. Он думает о том, чтобы закрыть магазин на несколько дней. Он мог бы попросить Троя повесить табличку с надписью: «Уехал в отпуск», а потом, может быть, он действительно куда-нибудь уедет. Может, вернётся в Глазго и останется там на некоторое время, прогуляется в парке днём или проведёт ночь перед концертной площадкой. Это было бы неплохо.  
  
Около полудня в пятницу его мама мягко стучит в дверь его спальни и входит внутрь.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к ней лицом.  
  
Она улыбается и присаживается на край кровати, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Тебе нужно вернуться домой.  
  
— Я дома, — легко отвечает Гарри.  
  
Энн серьёзно на него смотрит.  
  
— Ты не жил здесь больше десяти лет, — говорит она. — Ты должен вернуться и привести в порядок магазин. Ты должен вернуться и снова встать на ноги. Что бы тебя ни беспокоило, ты не можешь просто взять и сбежать от этого. Ты знаешь это.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Это не так просто, — устало отвечает он. Энн терпеливо ждёт, когда он продолжит. — Это не какой-то пустяк. Это моя жизнь в целом, вот в чём заключается проблема.  
  
— Почему вдруг твоя жизнь стала проблемой? — спрашивает она, нахмурив брови. — У тебя хорошая жизнь.  
  
Гарри отводит взгляд к окну, пытаясь упорядочить мысли. Он проводит рукой по лицу и снова смотрит на неё.  
  
— Я встретил кое-кого.  
  
— Должно быть, он тебе действительно нравится, если ты так страдаешь.  
  
— Да. Но я не могу быть с ним по многим причинам. И ты знаешь, как одна вещь становится странной, а потом вдруг всё остальное тоже кажется неуместным? Всё именно так. Всё неуместно прямо сейчас. И все двигаются дальше, бросают меня, словно так и должно быть. Даже Энди. В итоге я снова один, абсолютно ничего не добившийся в жизни, кроме управления магазином и принятия глупых решений.  
  
— Ты воспитал её, Гарри. Эта девушка захватывает мир прямо сейчас, поёт от всего сердца. Ты вырастил её. Разве это не достижение?  
  
Она права. У неё всегда есть способ взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом, находя в ней что-то светлое. Это подарок. Его мама — лучший подарок в его жизни.  
  
Сразу после того, как Кэсси умерла, он отказался оставлять Энди. Он перестал играть на гитаре, потому что больше не было времени, и это слишком напоминало ему о ней. Он перестал встречаться со своими друзьями из университета, такими как Найл и Лиам, которых он встретил на первом курсе. Он взял год перерыва и просто потерял контакт с ними на некоторое время. В конце года он даже думал взять ещё один год отпуска или, возможно, вообще бросить учёбу.  
  
Он помнит, как его мама пришла к нему, так же, как сейчас, и сказала без обиняков: «Тебе нужно вернуться в университет».  
  
Она привела ряд причин, по которым отказ от образования ничего не решит. Без перспективы работы в то время он не смог бы прокормить Энди, если бы решил переехать. Хотя его родители обеспечивали его и Энди почти полностью, он хотел когда-нибудь это изменить. Его мама заставила его увидеть это. Она заставила его собрать вещи, поцеловать Энди на прощание и вернуться в университет в следующем семестре.  
  
Их глаза встречаются, и, возможно, она тоже вспоминает этот момент сейчас.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, дорогой, — говорит она. — Я очень счастлива, что ты здесь. Но ты должен вернуться домой.  
  
Гарри выпрямляется, тяжело вздыхая.  
  
— Что, если я откажусь?  
  
Энн тихо смеётся.  
  
— Нам придётся насильно вытащить тебя отсюда. Но я хотела бы избежать применения силы, если это возможно.  
  
Гарри смущённо улыбается.  
  
— Я уеду после ужина.  
  
— Оставайся на ночь. Уедешь утром, — говорит она, поднимаясь. — Мы будем пить вино и играть в скраббл. Как тебе это?  
  
Он в ответ поднимает большой палец, и как только она уходит, он оглядывает комнату и начинает собирать свои вещи.  
  


**†**

  
  
Его жизнь всё ещё в руинах, но он, возможно, не так безнадёжен в приведении её в порядок. Он вырастил Энди и помог ей добиться успеха. Он прожил хорошую жизнь, встретил хороших людей. Он любит и любим. Это достижения, которыми можно гордиться, даже среди того, что он считает неудачами, например, вроде потери своего лучшего друга и влюблённости в человека, которого он поклялся не любить.  
  
У него всё ещё есть чем гордиться.  
  
Он возвращается в Нортгемптон на следующее утро как раз к открытию магазина. Они с Троем готовят булочки и сникердудлы. Они запускают проигрыватель. Трой сооружает для него цветочную корону из остатков старого букета, и Гарри с гордостью носит её до конца дня.  
  
Они закрывают магазин в пять. Гарри соглашается пойти выпить с Троем и его друзьями на следующий день. Но сегодня он хочет побыть один. Он хочет приготовить простой ужин, принять горячий душ и спать долго и без сновидений. Он идёт в магазин за продуктами и возвращается домой.  
  
По чистой прихоти он останавливается возле местного зоомагазина и сидит в своей машине, размышляя о дальнейшем. Он просто посмотрит, что они предлагают, и всё. Он вынимает ключ зажигания и выходит. Он думает только о котёнке. Если он влюбится в одного из них, он может просто забрать его домой. Он входит в магазин и любезно отклоняет предложение сотрудника о помощи. Он проходит мимо клеток с котятами и кошками внутри. Некоторые крепко спят. Некоторые просыпаются, когда он проходит мимо. Они все восхитительны. Он продолжает идти, пока не доходит до собачьих вольеров. Он уже почти собирается уходить, когда замечает её.  
  
Он мало что знает о собаках, если честно. Есть небольшой знак, который указывает на то, что щенок, смотрящий на него — австралийская овчарка. Этот знак также говорит ему, что щенок дружелюбный, умный и верный. Что он вырастет в большую собаку. Собаку, которая будет жить долго.  
  
Он пристально смотрит на неё. Она пристально смотрит на него.  
Он пришёл сюда за котёнком. Он хочет кошку.  
  
— Извините, — говорит он работнице зоомагазина, широко улыбаясь. — Я бы хотел её, пожалуйста.  
  
Он должен научиться принимать разумные решения, да. Но что примечательно, это похоже на одно из них. По дороге домой щенок, лёжа у него на коленях, смотрит на него. Гарри смеётся в ответ.  
  
— Как насчёт Белль? — говорит он, проводя рукой по её тонкой шёрстке. — Мне нравится это имя.  
  
Она укладывает голову на его колени, издав мягкое счастливое тявканье.  
  
Он снова смеётся. Впервые за последние несколько недель он чувствует себя настоящим.  
  
— Буду считать, что это означает «да».


	5. Chapter 5

**Август 2017**  
  
Летом рабочие пчёлы живут всего около шести недель. Они работают без передышки, пока их маленькие сердца неизбежно не изнашиваются. Такой сон об Энди приснился Гарри в ночь, когда она вернулась из её пятой поездки в Стокгольм. Ему приснилось, как она работает, работает, работает, и в какой-то момент наконец её голос ломается, сердце не выдерживает, и она умирает. Правильнее назвать это кошмаром.  
  
Он идёт в комнату Энди, чтобы проверить её, но девушки там не оказывается. Начиная паниковать, он спускается в гостиную, где находит её свернувшейся на диване с Белль подмышкой. На её большом и указательном пальцах пластыри, и его очень беспокоят небольшие тёмные круги у неё под глазами, но они ожидаемы для музыканта. Это бесконечная работа по созданию музыки, но она уже сделала свой выбор.  
  
Он садится на подлокотник дивана и щекочет кончиками пальцев её ногу. Неудивительно, что она спит как убитая, хотя для него это не самая лучшая метафора. Он снова пытается разбудить её, в этот раз щекоча ступни.   
  
Девушка рефлекторно брыкается, после чего раздаётся жалобный гнусавый звук, возможно, исходящий от Белль. Энди хмурится, сонно моргает и поворачивает голову.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — громко стонет она, тут же засовывая голову обратно под подушку. — Что с тобой не так?  
  
Гарри опускается на диван, вернее, на крошечный кусочек пространства, не занятый её ногами. Ему всегда нравилось по-кошачьи проникать туда, куда невозможно втиснуться.  
  
— Не хочешь пойти в постель?  
  
— Пойду через час.  
  
— Уже семь утра.  
  
— Ну и отлично, — сонно бубнит она, — я собиралась спать до семи вечера.  
  
— Полагаю, технически ты можешь, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри. Луи разрешил девочкам провести следующие две недели наедине с собой, без всякой связи с лейблом, никаких дел — только отдых. Затем они опять полетят в Лос-Анджелес, только на этот раз, к счастью, Гарри присоединится к ним.  
  
Релиз первого сингла группы назначен на двадцать второе число, и он хочет быть там ради этого момента. И Энди тоже хочет, чтобы он был там. Путешествие с ней назревало, с тех пор как всё это началось.  
  
За двухсекундную паузу в разговоре она снова засыпает.  
  
— Эй? — зовёт он её, вновь щекоча ногу. В ответ она выдёргивает подушку из-под головы и запускает в его сторону. И ожидаемо промахивается, слишком сонная, для того чтобы прицелиться. Из-за странной возни просыпается Белль. Она жалобно скулит и сонно смотрит прямо на него.  
  
— Видишь? — обвинительно говорит Энди. — Ты всех здесь достал.  
  
— Как жаль, что я не собираюсь никуда уходить, — отвечает Гарри сюсюкающим голосом, почёсывая пушистую головку Белль.  
  
Глаза Энди снова закрываются. Гарри опирается подбородком на её плечо и с нежностью наблюдает за ней. Она выглядит такой юной. Если смотреть слишком долго, то можно обмануть себя мыслью о том, что она и не рок-звезда вовсе. Он улыбается и убирает несколько спутавшихся ото сна кудряшек с её глаз.  
  
— Ты чего такой приставучий с утра пораньше?  
  
— Я всегда приставучий, — говорит он. — И мне приснился плохой сон.  
  
Энди причмокивает губами и мягко выдыхает.  
  
— Что в нём было?  
  
— Просто глупости, — отвечает он. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
— Хочешь узнать, что снилось мне?  
  
— Теперь хочу.  
  
— На один из наших концертов пришёл Ринго Стар, и у тебя случилась такая истерика, что мне пришлось спуститься со сцены, чтобы успокоить тебя. Было очень неловко.  
  
Гарри презрительно хмыкает в ответ. На самом деле, если у него действительно случится истерика, то только внутренняя. Он умеет держать себя в руках.  
  
— Во всяком случае, это гораздо лучше, чем мой сон, — Гарри выпрямляется, встаёт и поправляет на ней одеяло. — Не спи до вечера на диване. Ты знаешь, что пожалеешь об этом.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — бормочет она в ответ.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду доброе утро?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает она. — Я имею в виду спокойной ночи, потому что в следующий раз, когда мы будем разговаривать, снова будет ночь.  
  
— Точно, — смеётся Гарри. — Тогда спокойной ночи.  
  
Белль спрыгивает с дивана вслед за ним, и он поднимает её, нежно баюкая в своих руках. Он оставляет поцелуй на её мягком животике и опускает вниз. Её коготки мелодично стучат по полу по дороге на кухню. Она описывает несколько кругов у его ног, прежде чем окончательно упасть на освещённый солнцем кусочек пола у плиты.  
  
Они со щенком прошли длинный путь. За последние пять месяцев он пожалел, что принёс её домой по меньшей мере раз десять. Когда она была меньше, и в квартире постоянно пахло спрятанными повсюду кучками какашек, он грозился отдать её обратно, признавая, что был импульсивен, когда купился на её милый щенячий взгляд.  
  
Но бывают ночи, когда он чувствует себя ужасно одиноким, и тогда Белль приходит к нему и устраивается у него под боком. В последнее время квартира не кажется такой пустой. Она знает, когда нужно поставить свои лапы ему на грудь, зажав в зубах свою любимую игрушку, чтобы заставить его подняться и отправиться с ней на прогулку или просто выйти и поиграть в их крошечном саду. Она буйная и неугомонная, и это как раз именно то, что ему так нужно.  
  
В её компании месяцы пролетели почти незаметно, но и занятость на работе тоже помогла. В весенне-летний сезон у него всегда больше клиентов и заказов для организации мероприятий. Ему даже пришлось нанять несколько временных помощников в преддверии свадьбы МакКрири и отклонить предложение поработать над масштабной свадьбой Боуэна на восемнадцать столов. Каждый день он изнурял себя до такой степени, что мог только подняться в квартиру и гоняться за Белль, пока силы окончательно его не покидали. Дни сменялись днями, и, прежде чем он успел осознать, что июль подошёл к концу, Энди вернулась домой.  
  
Он открывает маленькое окно над раковиной, и прохладный лёгкий ветерок тут же врывается в кухню. Уставший от недельной жары, он стоит так некоторое время, наслаждаясь тем, как поток воздуха ласкает его кожу и кончики волос. Здесь же он пьёт чай, задевая ногой заднюю лапу Белль.  
  
— Я передумала.  
  
Гарри поворачивается и видит, как Энди сонно зевает и шаркает ногами по направлению к холодильнику.  
  
— Ты полностью разрушил мои планы, — добавляет она. — Не могу снова уснуть.  
  
Гарри опускает чашку и прислоняется к кухонной стойке.  
  
— Приготовим завтрак тогда?  
  
Энди, уже с полным ртом ветчины, отвечает:  
  
— Определённо.  
  
— Тогда доставай яйца, — командует Гарри, вытаскивая сковороду из шкафа под раковиной, — и бекон.  
  
Он быстро готовит тосты, и они завтракают, сидя на полу рядом с Белль, умостившейся между ними. Энди рассказывает о том, что группа собирается посетить шоу «Доброе утро, Америка!» через три недели, и о том, что девочки уже планируют вместе отправиться в отпуск перед Рождеством.  
  
— Мы хотим вернуться до двадцать пятого, — говорит она, — но из-за того, что канун Рождества в воскресенье, мы могли бы арендовать дом до этого времени. Его можно арендовать на выходные каждую неделю. Так что мы можем остаться там и на Сочельник.  
  
— Бабушке это не понравится, — сомневается Гарри, качая головой. Это не лучшая идея.  
  
— Да, но ты мог бы поговорить с ней, — предлагает Энди. — Это действительно важно для меня. Опыт общения с другими девочками, и всё такое.  
  
— Опыт общения, — повторяет он за ней с небольшим смешком. Он вытирает жир от бекона своим тостом и кладёт его в рот, сопровождая это глотком чая. — Если ты действительно этого хочешь, то я поговорю с ней.  
  
Энди торжествующе улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ и скармливает Белль последний кусок бекона.  
  
— Составишь мне компанию? — спрашивает он. — Я заплачу тебе, как в старые добрые времена.  
  
Энди морщит нос в ответ.  
  
— Я спущусь, как только приму душ, но я не хочу, чтобы ты мне платил.  
  
— Как скажешь, — уступает Гарри.  
  
Когда она была помладше, перспектива получать свои собственные деньги была для неё новой и захватывающей. Сейчас её текущая зарплата делает любые его предложения постыдными. Если он будет слишком много думать о том, что за последние пять месяцев его дочь заработала больше денег, чем магазин приносит за год, его настроение стремительно ухудшится.  
  
Она встаёт, забирает его пустую тарелку, кладёт сверху собственную и ставит обе в раковину.  
  
— Я буду внизу около десяти, — добавляет она, поворачивая кран.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Гарри. — Покормишь Белль за меня, ладно?  
  
— Будет сделано.  
  
— И возьми её с собой.  
  
Энди раздражённо ворчит в ответ:  
  
— Ты всех своих гостей заставляешь делать всё за тебя?  
  
— Что-что? — он наклоняется к ней. — Не слышу тебя из-за всего этого нытья.  
  
Он окунает пальцы в воду, льющуюся из крана, и брызгает ею дочери в лицо. Она в ответ тоже засовывает руку под струю и замахивается, чтобы отомстить. Белль тут же взбудоражено вскакивает, начиная вертеть головой из стороны в сторону и помахивать маленьким хвостиком.  
  
— Не надо, — предупреждает Гарри. Энди застывает. Он поднимает руки над головой и начинает отступать назад. — Поступи благородно.  
  
Энди фыркает в ответ.  
  
— Благородство для святых, — коварно улыбаясь, отвечает она, запуская в него новой порцией воды.  
  
Это строчка одной из песен Кэсси. Она назвала её «High».  
  
Он истошно вскрикивает и убегает, вопя:  
  
— Не смей использовать свою мать против меня!  
  
«Благородство для святых, — поётся в песне, — а мы всегда были грешниками».  
  
Сегодня среда, второе августа, а это значит, что в магазине не будет много посетителей, особенно с утра. Энди спускается около десяти, одетая в полосатые шорты и футболку. Она находит запасной фартук в подсобке магазина и надевает его. Она приносит с собой проигрыватель и Белль, которая, как только оказывается на земле, тут же уносится в сад.  
  
— Мы должны приготовить овсяные печенья с изюмом, — говорит она, роясь в кипе старых пластинок.  
  
Гарри касается кончиками пальцев лепестков роз.  
  
— Может быть, после обеда. Мне нужно закончить этот букет до прихода Троя.  
  
— Это для доставки? — оживляется Энди.  
  
Гарри кивает в ответ. Энди откладывает в сторону альбом «Pink Floyd», который до этого держала в руках.  
  
— Я могла бы их доставить.  
  
Гарри сосредоточенно рассматривает свой букет.  
  
— Ты только получила свои права, — возражает он. — На дороге будет слишком много пробок. Пусть лучше этим займётся Трой.  
  
— Я справлюсь с пробками. Я хорошо вожу.  
  
— Я и не говорил, что ты плохо водишь, — отвечает ей Гарри, подрезая розу. Она продолжает смотреть на него, и он чувствует, как её взгляд прожигает дыру у него в виске. Не глядя на неё, он спрашивает: — Можешь подать мне три хризантемы?  
  
Девушка соскальзывает со стула, идёт в холодильник и возвращается с хризантемами.  
  
— Мне нужно практиковаться в вождении. У меня не будет шанса заниматься этим, пока я в Лондоне. Все остальные девочки уже довольно хорошо водят. У Роуз и Кендры даже есть машины. Я тоже хочу, но я ещё ни разу не ездила одна.  
  
— Мы поедем кататься на этих выходных. Как тебе такое?  
  
— Одна, — повторяет Энди.  
  
Гарри чувствует зуд по всему телу. Он обрезает ещё одну розу, опускает её в вазу с водой и берёт третью.  
  
— Я понимаю, почему ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно из-за этой идеи, — говорит она, — но когда-нибудь мне всё же придётся ездить самостоятельно.  
  
— Да ладно? — фыркая, отвечает Гарри. — Ты живёшь в Лондоне. У тебя и у других девочек есть водители. А здесь всё вообще находится в нескольких минутах ходьбы. Когда тебе понадобится водить самостоятельно?  
  
— Не в этом дело.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Нам обязательно говорить об этом сейчас? Потому что я думаю, что сейчас не очень подходящее время. Мне нужно многое успеть.  
  
Она свирепо таращится на него несколько секунд.  
  
— Забудь о том, что я сказала.  
  
Энди снова встаёт со стула и исчезает в кладовке. Секундой позже включается проигрыватель. Она ставит «Pink Floyd», выкрутив громкость на максимум. Гарри откладывает секатор в сторону, разминает шею и закрывает глаза.  
  
Вот и обратная сторона счастливого утра. Энди может таить обиды так же долго, как и её мать, хотя Кэсси никогда не умела долго на него обижаться. Спустя несколько часов молчания или разговаривая настолько мало, насколько возможно, Энди могла бы разобраться с проблемой самостоятельно, или Гарри мог бы уступить и найти компромисс.  
  
Он не может поступить так в этот раз. Он не может сказать, что ему жаль, потому что это не так. Его дочь любит командовать. Ей нравится нажимать на его синяки, чтобы увидеть, что они всё ещё болят. Возможно, это ужасно, но это правда. У неё нет причин, чтобы водить машину самостоятельно, и ей некуда идти, поэтому она будет сражаться за своё право любыми средствами, зная, что это единственная вещь, которая заставляет его испытывать дискомфорт.  
  
Тем не менее это её право. Ей семнадцать, она живёт самостоятельно, работает на себя. Логично, что в один прекрасный день она купит себе машину, хочет он того или нет, и поедет, куда ей заблагорассудится. Гарри смешон, если думает, что сможет остановить её.  
  
Однако этот день ещё не наступил, и до тех пор пока это не произойдёт, он не собирается чувствовать вину за то, что отдал ей ключи от своей машины. Ему не нужно доказывать, что он доверяет ей на дороге. Он не доверяет остальному миру. Ему не нужно, чтобы она доказывала, что она хороший водитель. Кэсси тоже была хорошим водителем.  
  
К облегчению Гарри, Трой приходит в течение следующих двадцати минут. Он проницателен, как и всегда, и ощущает напряжение, как только оказывается за рабочим столом. Он замечает Энди сзади и машет ей рукой.  
  
Гарри предполагает, что она машет ему в ответ.  
  
— Напряжение между вами можно буквально резать бензопилой, — бормочет Трой, направляясь в кладовую. Гарри слышит, как они разговаривают, хотя их голоса приглушены. Они ближе по возрасту — Трою всего двадцать два. Гарри допускает, что он может принять её сторону, хотя ей это не поможет. Трой возвращается, повязывая свой фартук, и тихо встаёт рядом с Гарри.  
  
— Она назвала меня высокомерным? — спрашивает Гарри, недостаточно громко, чтобы она услышала.  
  
— Это не совсем то слово, которое она использовала.  
  
— Суперсучка? — гадает Гарри.  
  
Трой смеётся.  
  
— Снова нет.  
  
— Мне нужно проветриться. Займусь-ка я доставками сегодня, — вздыхает Гарри. — Присмотришь за магазином?  
  
— Я справлюсь, — кивает Трой.  
  
Гарри входит в комнату, где Энди сидит на полу возле орхидеи с мобильником в руках. Он снимает свой фартук и вешает его.  
  
— Хочешь, возьму тебе что-нибудь на обед, пока буду в отъезде?  
  
Она пожимает плечами. Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— Окей, куплю тебе гамбургер.  
  
Он берёт свои ключи, загружает букеты в джип и уезжает. Поездка по Нортгемптону помогает ему освободить голову. Он немного чувствует себя сволочью, когда заканчивает последнюю доставку. Он всё так же категоричен по поводу этого вопроса, но далеко не горд тем, как он с этим справился: игнорируя её и играя в молчанку. Отцы никогда не должны поступать так со своими дочерьми. Достаточно того, что это будут делать мужчины, которых они встретят в своей жизни.  
  
Он возвращается с двумя бургерами минус один, который он быстро съел в машине. Энди стоит рядом с Троем с цветочным венком на голове, плетя другой. На секунду Гарри вспоминает её пятилетнюю. Её прекрасные кудряшки и розовые щёчки. Она сидела прямо на столешнице, болтая ногами и держа в руках укулеле. Гарри плёл ей венки и ожерелья из подсолнухов, маргариток и фиалок. Иногда он прятал бутон лилии у неё за ухом. Она хихикала и улыбалась щербатым ртом с отсутствующим передним зубом, и каждый начинал светиться, когда видел её... Гарри сиял ярче всех.  
  
— И для тебя сплели один, — сообщает Трой, вручая Гарри венок.  
  
Энди сплела, он имеет в виду, несмотря на то что она не подняла глаз.  
  
— Он чудесен. Спасибо, — говорит ей Гарри, украшая свою голову.  
  
Секунду спустя она сухо бросает:  
  
— Не за что.  
  
Гарри берёт свой фартук.  
  
— Обед здесь, если хотите перекусить.  
  
— Умираю от голода! — восклицает Трой. — Спасибо! — он уходит в подсобку, и, возможно, он действительно умирает от голода, а возможно, даёт им время, чтобы поговорить.  
  
Гарри посылает ему благодарную улыбку. Он становится рядом с Энди, прислонившись бедром к столу, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Прости, что я был несправедлив.  
  
— Ты был несправедлив, — говорит она.  
  
— Да, и я очень извиняюсь.  
  
— За несправедливость, но не за упрямство? Или за то, что относишься ко мне, как к ребёнку?  
  
— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже? Я выслушаю тебя, обещаю, но не прямо сейчас. Мы можем просто пережить этот день, пожалуйста?  
  
Энди сжимает губы и не отвечает.  
  
— Хочешь испечём овсяные печенья с изюмом? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Вздыхая, она говорит:  
  
— Если ты настаиваешь…  
  
Он кладёт руки ей на плечи и целует в лоб. Он переносит весь свой вес на неё, потому что это её раздражает и должно заставить смеяться.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Очень, очень сильно.  
  
Она стонет.  
  
— Отвали, пожалуйста.  
  
— Не могу. Я не могу удерживать свой вес, моё сердце такое тяжёлое из-за любви к тебе.  
  
— Какой же ты надоедливый, — говорит Энди, тщетно пытаясь его оттолкнуть, но поддаётся первому взрыву смеха. — Я сейчас упаду!  
  
— Скажи, что любишь меня, — просит Гарри.  
  
Энди пихает его в грудь.  
  
— Ты буквально похож на гориллу.  
  
— Но ты любишь меня, — настаивает Гарри. — Мы оба упадём и умрём, если ты этого не скажешь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя! А теперь отпусти.  
  
Гарри выпрямляется.  
  
— Это было не так уж сложно, разве нет?  
  
Энди поправляет свой венок.  
  
— Тебе что, пять лет?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами. Он слышал вещи и похуже.  
  
Они не говорят об этом позже. Сперва они пекут овсяные печенья с изюмом, съедают четверть из них и продают оставшиеся. Потом Энди идёт выгуливать Белль, а по возвращении подметает пол и моет окна в магазине. Они так заняты весь день, что к вечеру она либо забывает об этом, либо слишком устаёт, чтобы снова поднять эту тему.  
  
В этом и состоит план Гарри.  
  


**†**

  
  
За два дня до вылета он едет к своей сестре в Бирмингем с Белль и ящерицей Сэмом. Он принял на себя полную ответственность за их рептилию, с тех пор как Энди начала путешествовать. Джемма согласилась присматривать за питомцами в течение следующих двух недель. Она вглядывается в клетку Сэма, изумлённо кривя губы.  
  
— Честно говоря, я уверена, что в конце концов убью эту штуку...  
  
— Я в тебя верю, — говорит Гарри. — Всё, что ему требуется — это солнечный свет и еда.  
  
— Просто надеюсь, что Альфи до него не доберётся...  
  
Гарри бросает взгляд на племянника, в данный момент забирающегося на спину Белль, уступающей ему в размерах.  
  
— Или до неё, — добавляет Джемма. — Он слишком силён для своего возраста.  
  
Хотя Белль не выглядит обеспокоенной, растянувшись на полу, и даже зевает.  
  
— Надеюсь, они оба выживут, — говорит Гарри. — Я тебе доверяю. Береги собаку, она совсем новенькая.  
  
— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — вздыхает Джемма, раскрывая руки для объятий.  
  
Гарри подаётся навстречу и сжимает её в ответ.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поехала с нами, — говорит он тихо.  
  
— Я тоже. В следующий раз поедем все вместе, — обещает она. — Повеселись там. Передавай Лиаму привет от меня.  
  
— Передам, — говорит он. — Я должен идти, нужно собрать вещи.  
  
Он подкрадывается к Альфи на пути к выходу и целует его в щёчку. Белль он тоже целует — прямо между её вздёрнутых ушей, и она изучающе на него смотрит.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, — говорит он ей и направляется к двери, она идёт следом. Джемма удерживает собаку за ошейник, и та начинает пронзительно тявкать, скребя лапами по деревянному полу.  
  
— Это меня убивает, — признаётся Гарри.  
  
— Ох, всё с тобой будет в порядке, — говорит Джемма. — И с ней тоже.  
  
Гарри зажимает уши руками, когда Белль начинает скулить, и выскакивает за дверь.  
  
— Пока! — кричит он сестре и быстро направляется к своей машине.  
  


**†**

  
  
Никогда в жизни он не был настолько рад видеть Лиама. После тяжёлого одиннадцатичасового ночного перелёта из Лондона, прошатавшись по запутанным коридорам LAX, он наконец падает в его надёжные дружеские руки.  
  
— Забери меня отсюда, — умоляет он.  
  
Лиам смеётся, похлопывая его по спине.  
  
— Рад, что ты сделал это.  
  
— Не без труда, — ворчит Гарри, поднимая свою сумку с земли. Лиам забирает её вместе с остальными чемоданами и закидывает всё в багажник. Они садятся в его небольшой блестящий спорткар и трогаются с места, маневрируя между такси и автобусами на стоянке.  
  
— Тебя забросить в отель сначала? — спрашивает Лиам. — Или съездим перекусить?  
  
— Перекус звучит заманчиво, но мне нужно переодеться, — говорит Гарри, надевая солнцезащитные очки. — Синоптики говорят, что сегодня будет прохладно.  
  
— И ты им веришь?  
  
— Как дурак, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Что, если мы заедем за гамбургерами и съедим их в отеле?  
  
Живот Гарри издаёт неприятное урчание, отвечая на вопрос за него.  
  
— Отличная идея.  
  
Лиам едет по бульвару Вест-Сенчури от аэропорта и до «In-N-Out Burger» в Голливуде. Очередь просто смехотворна, даже снаружи и в автокафе. Но сейчас Гарри уже не может думать ни о чём, кроме жирного бургера и картошки фри с луком и сыром, так что он готов подождать. Они встают в очередь в автокафе, включив музыку и кондиционер, и Гарри занимает время тем, что рассказывает Лиаму о своём обширном маршруте.  
  
— Может быть, экскурсия по парку Гриффит, если будет время, — говорит он, листая список, который составил в своём телефоне. — Мы решили, что пойдём туда, когда были здесь в последний раз. Ещё я хочу посмотреть Космический центр. Пляж, как минимум один раз. О, и мы должны пойти в тот магазин мороженого! «Salt&Straw», да? Мне там понравилось. Возможно, казино? Это тоже весело. Зоопарк. И как назывался тот бар?.. Тот, в котором подают завтрак поздно ночью?  
  
— «Ночной ястреб», — устало подсказывает Лиам. — Это всё? Может, нам лучше просто пройти весь Лос-Анджелес квартал за кварталом?  
  
— Звучит неплохо, — говорит Гарри. — Я ещё даже не на середине своего списка.  
  
Лиам выглядит так, будто умер на месте: безжизненные глаза и приоткрытый рот. Он разворачивается на своём сиденье.  
  
— Уже слишком поздно развернуться и просто оставить тебя в отеле?  
  
— Ты ужасный гид, — говорит Гарри. — Такой негостеприимный.  
  
Лиам сжимает руль и резко дёргается взад и вперёд.  
  
— Почему эти грёбанные машины не двигаются с места?  
  
— Знаешь, это на самом деле обидно, что все называют меня драматичным, — произносит Гарри, возвращая глаза к телефону. Он поправляет свои очки указательным пальцем. — Теперь дай мне закончить мой список.  
  
Лиам едва держится, пока Гарри легкомысленно разглагольствует о своих планах. Лос-Анджелес воодушевляет его настолько, что он готов болтать без умолку. Нахождение вдали от Лондона со своим лучшим другом и дочерью заставляет его сильно суетиться. Ему приходится замолчать, когда они получают свои заказы, и его желудок снова начинает жаловаться.  
  
Они съедают по одному гамбургеру на стоянке и откладывают остальные до отеля. Лиам выезжает на дорогу, и они продолжают свой путь в отель «Four Seasons» в Беверли-Хиллз. В лобби консьерж забирает вещи Гарри, пока тот регистрируется. Лиам прихлёбывает кока-колу позади него, и Гарри видит, что он наклонил голову, глядя на него поверх своих очков.  
  
— Погляди-ка, кто там.  
  
Гарри ищет в кошельке свои права.  
  
— Энди? — спрашивает он. — Я сказал ей, что мы здесь.  
  
— Нет, не Энди, — говорит Лиам.  
  
Гарри передаёт администратору свои права и улыбается. Он оборачивается, чтобы осмотреть лобби, и его улыбка быстро сходит на нет. Он стремительно разворачивается, сжимая кошелёк в руках.  
  
— Блять, — шепчет он.  
  
— Что? — удивляется Лиам. — Не хочешь поздороваться?  
  
— Я лучше воздержусь, — говорит Гарри, но не думает, что это сойдёт ему с рук. Холл огромный, но здесь недостаточно людей, чтобы загородить обзор, и совершенно негде спрятаться. Когда он поворачивается вновь, они видят друг друга.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Стайлс, — говорит ему администратор. — Вот два ключа для вас. Информация о кафе, спортзале и бассейне включена в брошюру. Если у вас появятся какие-либо вопросы, мы будем рады помочь вам в любое время. Приятного отдыха!  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри. Он берёт ключи-карты, поднимает свою сумку и медленно разворачивается. Он быстро оглядывает лобби, но не видит его снова. Тем не менее он не собирается стоять здесь и высматривать его. Он рассчитывает на свою удачу и торопится к лифтам.  
  
— Да что с тобой? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Я в порядке...  
  
А затем Гарри поворачивает за угол и видит его, стоящего около лифтов.  
  
Голова Луи опущена, глаза сфокусированы на телефоне в руке. Солнцезащитные очки сдвинуты на лоб. На нём плотные белые брюки и лёгкая голубая рубашка, и выглядит он так же, как и всегда — несправедливо прекрасным.  
  
Как по команде, он поднимает взгляд, и они оба замирают.  
  
Гарри знает, что пребывание группы в Лос-Анджелесе в связи с дебютом их сингла подразумевает, что Луи будет вместе с ними. Как их продюсер, Луи, конечно, хотел быть здесь ради этого, и Гарри думает, что приехал сюда готовым ко всему.  
  
Луи тепло улыбается.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Но Гарри не готов.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает он.  
  
— Давно не виделись.  
  
Он приуменьшает.  
  
Последние несколько месяцев доказали, что они встречались с Луи так часто изначально только потому, что хотели этого. Возможно, они вынудили вселенную разрешить им все эти «случайности», вроде тех, когда он встретил Луи в пабе в Лондоне или налетел на него в «28 Productions». Или когда он тусовался с ним в пабе в Глазго. Или появился на его пороге через пару дней после Нового года. Возможно, каким-то волшебным образом всё это произошло, потому что они так хотели. Может быть, с тех пор, с февраля по август, они редко виделись и не разговаривали, потому что это было тем, в чём он нуждался. Ирония в том, что это совсем не помогло. Говорят, что время залечивает все раны, но прошли месяцы, а ему всё ещё больно. Он не знает, что сказать. Не знает, как себя вести. Он предложил Луи остаться друзьями во время их последнего разговора, но он чувствует себя не так, как должен чувствовать себя рядом с другом. Не таким юным и уязвимым.  
  
Он делает то, что стабильно работает на протяжении последних тридцати лет. Он импровизирует.  
  
— Я думал, что ты бежал из страны или что-то в этом роде, — говорит он.  
  
Луи улыбается. (Слава тебе, Господи.)  
  
— Технически мы оба сейчас это сделали.  
  
— Верно, — Гарри оглядывается на приближающегося Лиама. — Помнишь моего друга Лиама?  
  
— Помню, — кивает Луи, после того как они пожимают руки. — Рад снова тебя видеть, приятель.  
  
— Взаимно, — говорит Лиам с искренней улыбкой.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что Луи смотрит на него. Неловкость буквально покрывает стены вокруг них, как плесень. Двери одного из лифтов открываются, и небольшая группа людей выходит в коридор. Луи придерживает двери, пропуская Гарри вперёд, Лиам заходит вслед за ним, нажимая на кнопку пятого этажа. Луи нажимает на кнопку четырнадцатого.  
  
Они молчат на протяжении короткой поездки вверх. Лиам надувает губы так, как он обычно делает, когда находится в неловкой ситуации, и выбивает грёбаную барабанную дробь на своём бедре. Звонок сообщает о прибытии на этаж, двери открываются, и Гарри никогда не чувствовал большего облегчения. Он выходит наружу.  
  
— Рад был тебя увидеть, — натянуто говорит он Луи.  
  
— Я тоже, — отзывается тот, снова поставив руку на дверцы. — Увидимся в следующую среду!  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри, вспоминая, что у них запланирована маленькая частная вечеринка в честь релиза. — Увидимся.  
  
Дверцы лифта начинают закрываться, и лицо Луи скрывается в пространстве между ними, пока не исчезает окончательно.  
  
— Что это, нахер, было?  
  
Реакция Лиама такая громкая и немедленная, что Луи, вероятно, это слышит. Гарри игнорирует его и двигается по направлению к своему номеру.  
  
— Я думал, ты говорил, что он тебе нравится, — говорит Лиам. — Я думал, что вы были друзьями всё это время!  
  
Гарри находит комнату 506 и вставляет ключ-карту в слот.  
  
— Я тоже так думал, — он заходит внутрь, бросает чемоданы на пол и падает лицом вниз на кровать королевского размера.  
  
— И что же сейчас произошло? — допытывается Лиам.  
  
Гарри переворачивается на матрасе.  
  
— Тебе лучше не знать.  
  
Лиам присаживается за стол, наклоняясь вперёд и складывая руки на коленях.  
  
— Я должен сам догадаться или что? — спрашивает он и затем продолжает: — У вас был скандал из-за Энди?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри, садясь прямо. — Мне нужно выпить.  
  
Лиам даже не думает сдвинуться с места, чтобы найти для Гарри спиртное, хотя это было бы довольно мило с его стороны, не так ли? Он долго и упорно смотрит на друга. Его глаза медленно расширяются, рот приоткрывается, а брови взлетают вверх.  
  
— Ты переспал с ним?  
  
— Почему ты шепчешь? Мы одни в комнате, — Гарри встаёт с кровати и наклоняется к минибару. Он останавливает свой выбор на крошечной бутылке розового мускатного вина, за которую ему придётся заплатить отелю небольшую сумму. Он откручивает крышку и пьёт на протяжении минуты. Затем со вздохом сдаётся: — Да, Лиам, мы переспали. Но это ни в коем случае не произойдёт снова. Всё это было ошибкой. Я думал, что он заинтересован в одном, а оказалось, что ему нужно совсем другое. Я извинился. Теперь всё в порядке.  
  
— Не считая того, что теперь ты не можешь смотреть ему в глаза?  
  
— В оправдание скажу, что у меня не было шанса на это месяцы.  
  
— Энди знает?  
  
— Конечно, нет, и я не собираюсь это менять, — говорит Гарри. Он выставляет палец в сторону Лиама. — К тому же Луи всё ещё не раскрылся, так что не сболтни об этом Найлу, или Зейну, или кому-либо ещё.  
  
— Зачем мне это делать?  
  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Гарри. На самом деле, Лиам умеет хранить секреты. Он притворяется максимально растерянным в случае чего, и все думают, что он ничего не знает. — Не очень хорошо, что Трой в курсе, да и все остальные об этом подозревают...  
  
— Подожди... — говорит Лиам, поднимая руку. — Ты рассказал Трою, а мне — нет?  
  
— Я никому ничего не рассказывал! Так получилось, что он был в магазине, когда Луи прислал мне цветы.  
  
Глаза Лиама почти вылезают из орбит.  
  
— Он прислал тебе цветы?!  
  
Гарри плюхается на пол.  
  
— Ты задал уже, по крайней мере, десять вопросов, с тех пор как мы сюда пришли!  
  
— Помоги мне разобраться кое в чём, Гарри. Он прислал тебе цветы. У вас был секс. Могу представить, что он был неплох. Он хороший человек, ты сам так сказал. Так что же пошло не так?  
  
— Одиннадцать, — говорит Гарри. — Это уже одиннадцатый вопрос за то время, что мы здесь.  
  
— Я рад, что ты умеешь считать. А теперь потрудись ответить, — огрызается Лиам.  
  
Гарри показывает ему средний палец в роли флага капитуляции.  
  
— Быть чем-то большим, чем мы сейчас являемся, для нас просто нелогично. Очевидно, что даже с этим я не могу справиться.  
  
— Без проблем, приятель, — говорит Лиам и садится обратно в кресло. Гарри выпрямляется, чтобы допить свою бутылку. Внезапно Лиам начинает хохотать, затем предпринимает попытку остановиться, но смеётся снова.  
  
— Что? — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Не думаю, что видел тебя в таком состоянии когда-либо прежде, — говорит Лиам. — Я мог поклясться, что в один момент ты просто обделаешься!  
  
Немного вина выливается у Гарри изо рта, когда он усмехается. Он вытирает подбородок тыльной стороной руки.  
  
— Ещё минута в лифте, и так бы и произошло.  
  


**†**

  
  
Это случается, когда они едут на пляж в Венисе, чтобы встретить Лиама.  
  
Они с Энди арендовали машину ранее в тот же день, пообедали недалеко от Родео-драйв, а затем поехали покупать подарки Лиаму на день рождения. Сейчас они мчат по автостраде после мучительного часа в пробке. Окна в их машине опущены, ветер треплет волосы. Голова Энди запрокинута назад, солнцезащитные очки в форме сердечек надвинуты на глаза, но несмотря на это Гарри знает, что она не спит. Её губы двигаются в такт словам песни, играющей по радио, и она была слишком взволнована весь день, чтобы спать сейчас.  
  
Сегодня 22 августа. Ей уже начинают названивать друзья, которые говорят, что слышали сингл. Найл тоже его слышал. Гарри и Энди повезло меньше.  
  
«Итак, это была "Body" в исполнении Сэма Смита, — говорит ди-джей, пока какие-то электронные эффекты звучат на фоне. — Далее у нас есть совершенно новая песня от совершенно новой группы».  
  
Энди выпрямляется. Её рука взлетает, чтобы сжать предплечье Гарри.  
  
«Она играла для вас целый день. Вы любите её. Поэтому мы собираемся поставить её ещё раз! Это "Raise Hell" в исполнении "The Wonderlands"!»  
  
Как только слышатся первые ноты, Энди начинает истошно визжать. Гарри выворачивает громкость на максимум и голосит в унисон. Они смотрят друг на друга, крича, как умалишённые, а потом голос Энди раздаётся из приёмника. Энди, его дочь, на грёбаном радио!  
  
Эта песня не одна из тех, что написала Энди. Она не одна из тех, которые он помогал ей писать, но она звучит как что-то, что они могли бы сочинить вместе. Она похожа на то, что могла бы создать Кэсси. Справедливо, что самый первый сингл группы представляет собой результат совместных усилий всех девочек. И Гарри приятно знать, что он понравился ему с самого начала.  
  
Впервые он услышал песню в студии «28 Productions». По радио же она звучит гораздо лучше, ударными волнами заполняя автосалон, проливаясь сквозь окна на автостраду.  
  
Песня рассказывает о девушке, которая всю жизнь провела, делая то, что ей говорили. У неё «бунтарское сердце» и «дикая душа», и что-то мешает ей дать им волю. На подъёме гитары стихают, оставляя лишь «тсс-тсс-тсс» тарелок Кендры, и Энди поёт:  
  
«They like her poised and pretty,  
Они любят её спокойной и милой,  
They like her lips sealed tight,  
Они любят, когда её губы плотно закрыты,  
She played along to the beat of that drum,  
Она всегда играла в этом ритме,  
but she’s changing the tune tonight!  
Но сегодня она намерена всё поменять!»  
  
И затем Кендра бьёт по тарелкам и обрушивается на барабаны.  
  
«She's not here to make friends,  
Она здесь не для того, чтобы заводить друзей,  
She didn’t come to play nice.  
Не для того, чтобы играть красиво.  
She tried it how you wanted and she did it how you liked,  
Она делала всё так, как вам нравилось,  
But now she wants to raise hell!  
Но сейчас она хочет поднять шум!  
We’re not here to be cool  
Мы здесь не для того, чтобы быть тихими  
Or play games by your rules.  
Или играть в ваши игры.  
We like it how we like it and we want it now.  
Нам это нравится, и мы хотим этого сейчас.  
Look out, we came to raise hell!  
Оглянитесь, мы пришли, чтобы устроить ад!»  
  
Песня звучит быстро и энергично. Он распознаёт гитару Энди, как только она вступает, и может описать её соло только как сильное и страстное. Прошли годы, и его до сих пор поражает то, как она играет — намного лучше, чем он, лучше, чем Кэсси.  
  
«So raise hell, kid, raise hell!  
Подними же шуму, детка, устрой ад!  
Got no one to please but yourself.  
Не нравься никому, кроме самой себя».  
  
Гарри оставляет мокрый поцелуй на её лбу. В любой другой ситуации она бы дёрнулась и оттолкнула его, но сейчас она только смеётся. Они поют вместе, раскачиваясь бок о бок в своих креслах, Гарри барабанит по рулю, а Энди играет на воображаемой гитаре.  
  
«Raise hell, kid. Raise hell!  
Подними шуму, детка, устрой ад!  
Got nothing to prove but yourself.  
Не доказывай ничего никому, кроме самой себя».  
  


**†**

  
  
Гарри приглашает Лиама на небольшую вечеринку в отеле, но тот утверждает, что у него свидание.  
  
Что ж, Гарри вовсе не обязательно идти с кем-то, к тому же на вечеринке будут бесплатная еда и напитки. Его единственная проблема заключается в том, что он замечает Луи меньше, чем через минуту, после того как он приходит. Одетый в мягкую розовую рубашку и чёрные скинни, он напоминает одеяло, которое Гарри обожал в детстве, и даже смотрит на него с такой же теплотой.  
  
Гарри сразу же отводит взгляд.  
  
Он садится за стол с отцом Кендры, Майком, и заводит разговор об американском футболе. Майк не выглядит очень довольным, когда Гарри говорит, что он фанат Пэкерс, но, опять же, Майк болеет за Стилерз, и вряд ли они хоть кому-то нравятся. Рейчел останавливается рядом, чтобы поприветствовать их, и это буквально всё, что она говорит, — простое, вялое: «Привет...», прежде чем уйти. Но Гарри особо не на что жаловаться.  
  
Всё проходит глаже, чем он ожидал. Девочки остаются всего на пару часов, прежде чем объявить, что они уходят. Куда? Этого они не говорят. Энди желает ему спокойной ночи и покидает зал. Только тогда Гарри замечает, что количество гостей постепенно начинает уменьшаться. Однако кое-кто конкретный всё ещё здесь и направляется прямо к нему.  
  
Луи останавливается около стола, вежливо кивая Майку. Он смотрит на Гарри и тихо говорит:  
  
— Думаю, нам нужно поговорить.  
  
— Я как раз собирался уходить, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Давай сначала поговорим, — настаивает Луи и отступает назад, освобождая для Гарри место, чтобы тот смог выйти из-за стола.  
  
Гарри убирает салфетку с колен и кладёт её на стол, чтобы встать и пойти за Луи, пересекая зал. Рейчел, их неофициальная, но очень профессиональная камера наблюдения, отслеживает весь их путь. Они проходят через несколько стеклянных дверей и оказываются на маленьком балконе.  
  
Перед ними открывается шикарный вид на освещённый Лос-Анджелес. Воздух тяжёлый из-за влажности и запахов еды, доносящихся изнутри. Луи закрывает за ними двери, и шторы с обратной стороны скрывают их от чужих глаз. Гарри смотрит на него.  
  
— Между нами всё в порядке, да? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри сдувается, как воздушный шар. Он вздыхает, опуская плечи.  
  
— Всё нормально, — говорит он, пропуская руку через волосы. — Прости. Я знаю, что странно себя вёл...  
  
— Ты немного приуменьшаешь, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри это заслужил.  
  
— На днях... Я не видел тебя долгое время. Это застало меня врасплох.  
  
— Как и меня, — соглашается Луи. Он смотрит на свою обувь, а затем снова поднимает голову и устремляет взгляд на город.  
  
— Наверное, мне не стоит этого говорить, но ты должен чаще носить розовое, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи окидывает себя взглядом, как будто забыл, что одет в светло-розовую рубашку на пуговицах.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
— Подчёркивает твой естественный румянец, — кивает Гарри.  
  
Луи вздёргивает брови.  
  
— Очевидно, что в этом и состояла моя цель.  
  
— Друзья постоянно делают друг другу комплименты, разве нет? — говорит Гарри. Он больше дискутирует сам с собой, нежели с Луи. — А мы друзья, так ведь?  
  
— Это то, о чём мы договорились.  
  
— И ты всё ещё этого хочешь, правильно?  
  
Луи коротко кивает.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Да, — говорит Гарри. Они звучат, как попугаи. — Итак, мы друзья.  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— Занимательная беседа.  
  
— Тебе ведь просто нравится иногда быть задницей, да? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, нравится.  
  
— Это был риторический вопрос.  
  
— Но всё же вопрос, — говорит Луи. — А это значит, что я могу ответить на него, если захочу.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Тебе больше нечего сказать?  
  
— Думаю, я исчерпал свою возможность что-либо говорить. Теперь твой ход.  
  
— Вообще-то, я выпил слишком много. Мои слова всё равно не имели бы никакого чёртового смысла.  
  
— То есть не как всегда? — спрашивает Луи, поднимая брови и медленно усмехаясь.  
  
Гарри предпринимает максимум усилий, чтобы выглядеть оскорблённым, хотя ощущает только счастье. Он любит, когда его дразнят. Некоторые люди в частности. Так получилось, что Луи — один из них.  
  
— Я передумал, — говорит он. — Давай лучше будем заклятыми врагами.  
  
— Собирался предложить то же самое, — парирует Луи.  
  
Они посмеиваются, когда стеклянная дверь открывается позади. Гарри ловит себя на мысли, что встречал стоящего там мужчину раньше.  
  
— Простите, что прерываю, — говорит незнакомец.  
  
Он красивый, с короткими чёрными волосами, богато одетый, очевидный американец.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Луи.  
  
Мужчина выходит на балкон и встаёт рядом с Луи. Обе его руки спрятаны в карманы, но что-то в его манере держаться, что-то в том, как его взгляд неохотно перемещается с Луи на его собеседника, вызывает першение в горле Гарри. Их глаза встречаются.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — отвечает Гарри с вежливым кивком. Луи втягивает воздух.  
  
— Гарри, это Эрик Флетчер. Он работает на «Columbia Records», лейбл, с которым девочки подписали договор в США. Эрик, это Гарри Стайлс, отец Энди.  
  
Они пожимают руки.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Взаимно. Твоя дочь прекрасно справляется. Давно не встречал кого-то столь же талантливого в таком юном возрасте, — говорит Эрик.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо. Уверен, что вы говорили ей об этом лично, но я передам.  
  
Он снова смотрит на Луи: его голова опущена, а губы сжаты. Странно, всего минуту назад он был довольно разговорчивым.  
  
— Думаю, я пойду, — говорит Эрик, и Луи поднимает голову. Слова предназначены исключительно для него, и хотя это довольно сложно понять, для Гарри это оказывается проще простого. Внезапно он чувствует себя плохо, но списывает это на то, что выпил лишнего. — Просто хотел попрощаться.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Увидимся.  
  
Эрик снова смотрит на Гарри с улыбкой.  
  
— Приятно было познакомиться, Гарри. Надеюсь, что увижу тебя снова.  
  
Гарри облизывает губы, прежде чем снова обретает способность говорить.  
  
— Уверен, мы ещё встретимся.  
  
Эрик уходит, но напряжение остаётся. Гарри бросает взгляд на Луи, и они молчат ещё пару секунд. Гарри тихо смеётся себе под нос.  
  
— Думаю, мне нужен ещё один, — говорит он, покачивая своим бокалом. — А тебе?  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Мне казалось, тебе уже достаточно.  
  
— Я тоже так думал, но неожиданно захотелось, — говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Наслаждайся окончанием вечеринки.  
  
Луи выглядит так, как будто собирается ещё что-то сказать, но затем просто улыбается.  
  
Гарри оставляет его на балконе. Он не берёт себе ещё один мохито. Он предпочитает шот текилы лайму и мяте. Она обжигает его изнутри, и его кожа мгновенно нагревается. Он стоит около бара какое-то время, уткнувшись в свои ногти. Его разум отяжелел от беспорядочных мыслей и ликёра. У него больше нет причин здесь оставаться, и внезапно он осознаёт, что это последнее место, где он хочет находиться. Он проверяет свой кошелёк и ключ от номера в кармане. В последний раз оглядев помещение, не зацикливаясь ни на ком конкретно, он уходит.  
  


**†**

  
  
Он не может уснуть уже два или три часа, и просто лежит, растянувшись поперёк кровати. Он пьян и устал, но этого, видимо, недостаточно, чтобы отрубиться. Обычно его уносит с одного бокала вина, но сейчас он в полном сознании пялится в потолок или на размытые фигуры в телевизоре.  
  
У него занимает мгновение, чтобы понять, что кто-то дважды стучит в его номер. Он поднимает себя с кровати со старческим стоном и плетётся к двери, без футболки, но всё ещё в своих чёрных джинсах. Он смотрит в глазок, но человек за дверью стоит слишком близко, наклонив голову, поэтому всё, что он видит — это коричневые волосы в тусклом освещении настенного бра.  
  
Он открывает дверь.  
  
Взгляд Луи незамедлительно падает на его голый торс. У него перехватывает дыхание, и он делает шаг назад. Гарри чувствует самодовольство.  
  
— Да?  
  
Луи фокусируется на его лице.  
  
— Энди нет в номере.  
  
Возбуждение, накрывшее его секунду назад, тут же испаряется. Его рука соскальзывает с дверной рамы.  
  
— Она была там, когда я говорил с ней.  
  
— Девочки только что искали её в холле. Они сказали, что её нет уже приблизительно час. Она сказала Кендре, что идёт за льдом, но не вернулась. Когда ты в последний раз с ней разговаривал?  
  
Гарри отходит от двери, чтобы взять свой телефон с прикроватного столика.  
  
— Примерно в час.  
  
— Как она звучала? — спрашивает Луи. Он проходит в комнату.  
  
— Уставшей? — говорит Гарри, поднося телефон к уху. — Сказала, что собирается ложиться спать.  
  
Гудки идут, до тех пор пока вызов не переключается на голосовую почту. Гарри пытается снова, обуваясь, и ещё раз, пока надевает на себя рваную рубашку. Один сосок немного обнажается, но у него нет времени, чтобы думать об этом.  
  
Он засовывает телефон в задний карман.  
  
— Можно взять у тебя машину?  
  
— Куда ты собираешься? — спрашивает Луи. — Позволь мне помочь.  
  
Гарри нервно стучит ногой по полу.  
  
— Я не знаю, но не удивлюсь, если её уже нет в отеле.  
  
— Она сбегала раньше?  
  
— Дважды, когда была младше, — говорит Гарри. — Очевидно, что у меня не очень хорошо получается вся эта штука с дисциплиной. Она пошла в мать.  
  
— Я не осуждаю тебя, Гарри, — мягко говорит Луи. — Давай просто найдём её, да?  
  
Гарри хватает свой кошелёк и ключи с прикроватного столика.  
  
— Как вариант, она могла отправиться в парк...  
  
— Я знаю парочку, — говорит Луи. Его взгляд падает на стол, на котором стоят четыре пустые минибутылки из-под вина. — Ты выпил их недавно?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— Тогда я поведу. Пошли.  
  
Если бы это произошло в Глазго, или Брайтоне, или в любом другом городе, где они были вместе, Гарри бы смутился. Тогда они не знали друг друга достаточно хорошо. Не то чтобы сейчас они отлично друг друга знают, но Гарри прекрасно понимает, что Луи не сделан изо льда и камня, как он представлял себе год назад.  
  
Луи искренне и сильно за всех переживает. Он жертвует своим временем и усилиями ради других, и Гарри думает, что он действительно этим наслаждается, раз сидит сейчас в своей BMW, помогая Гарри с поисками его дочери, а на улице далеко за полночь.  
  
— Дальше по улице есть парк, — говорит Луи. — Думаю, проверим сначала там.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — подумав, отвечает Гарри. Он смотрит в окно, разглядывая тротуар. Они трогаются с места, и Луи включает радио. Наверное, он думает, что это поможет ему успокоиться. А потом начинает играть «Raise Hell» и обстановка становится неловкой.  
  
— Они отлично звучат по радио, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Как будто радио было создано для них, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри кривит губы.  
  
— Я просто не понимаю, — говорит он. — Сегодня был чудесный день. Она была счастлива...  
  
— Я уверен, что она в порядке, — говорит Луи, пока Энди тянет высокую ноту на радио.  
  
Он переключает станцию, и Гарри ему благодарен, хотя и не произносит этого вслух.  
Они подъезжают к парку, и Луи выходит из машины вместе с ним.  
  
— Будет лучше, если ты подождёшь здесь, — говорит ему Гарри. — Я справлюсь сам.  
  
Луи кивает, прислоняясь к капоту машины.  
  
— Звони, если что-то пойдёт не так.  
  
Парк совсем небольшой и освещается ярким светом с теннисного корта поблизости. Гарри не очень беспокоится за свою безопасность. Он начинает свой путь от ржавого мусорного бака и фонтана, который выглядит так, будто его не включали годами. Дорожка по кругу огибает большой открытый газон. Он проходит её до конца, но большинство скамеек на его пути оказываются пустыми, за исключением двух, на которых спят бездомные. За редкими деревьями тоже не прячется ни одной семнадцатилетней девушки.  
  
Гарри достаёт телефон и набирает Энди, слушая гудки, пока звонок не переходит на голосовую почту: «Это Энди. Простите, что не ответила на ваш звонок. Если вы оставите сообщение, обещаю, что перезвоню вам».  
  
Раздаётся сигнал, и Гарри ждёт с минуту, прежде чем начать говорить:   
«Сейчас больше двух часов ночи, и никто не знает, где ты находишься, — произносит он. — Я чертовски волнуюсь. Я стою в каком-то парке, и тебя здесь нет, я устал и немного пьян, так что было бы здорово, если бы ты мне позвонила и сказала, где тебя найти. Надеюсь, с тобой всё хорошо. Я люблю тебя».  
  
Он кладёт трубку, убирает телефон в карман и возвращается к Луи. Ему не нужно ничего объяснять, когда тот его видит.  
  
Луи отталкивается от машины и подходит к двери.  
  
— Продолжим искать.  
  
Они проверяют парки City Terrace и Atlantic Avenue. И там, и там поиски занимают чуть больше времени. На часах три утра, когда Луи останавливается на заправке, заполняет бак и забегает в магазин за энергетиками.  
  
— Ты сказал, она делала это раньше, — начинает он, когда они снова выезжают на дорогу. — Сколько времени тебе требовалось, чтобы найти её?  
  
— Примерно час, — припоминает Гарри. — Но у нас маленький район. Она была в парке дальше по улице. Это заняло так много времени только потому, что сначала я понятия не имел, где её искать. А во второй раз, когда это случилось, мне потребовалось около пятнадцати минут. Мы были дома у моей мамы, парк поблизости я проверил в первую очередь, и тут же нашёл её.  
  
— Она не объясняла тебе, почему убежала?  
  
Гарри не отвечает сразу, заставляя Луи взглянуть на него.  
  
— Тебе не нужно рассказывать всё в подробностях. Или рассказывать вообще, — говорит Луи. — Мне не следовало спрашивать.  
  
— Нет, всё нормально... — Гарри барабанит пальцами по двери. — В первый раз ей было семь лет. В тот день мы поругались, потому что я сказал, что у неё не будет новой мамы. Я мог бы справиться с этим лучше, но я пытался её убедить. Пытался объяснить, что однажды у неё может появиться другой папа, но это совсем не помогло. Поэтому она заплакала, отказалась говорить со мной и пошла в кровать. А потом я был пьян и не слышал её ухода. Во второй раз ей было девять, и она подслушала наш разговор с моей мамой и сестрой о Кэсси. О том, как её убили. Я говорил ей, что бог пришёл за её мамой, потому что она была ему очень нужна, и сейчас она делает много всего хорошего в каком-то другом месте. И, очевидно, тогда она узнала, что я лгал. Она всегда была той, кто убегает. Как и я. Как и её мать. Просто я думал, что она из этого выросла.  
  
Луи поджимает губы.  
  
— Я сожалею о Кэсси, — произносит он, помолчав. — Когда ты говоришь, что её убили...  
  
— Я имею в виду, что кто-то столкнул её с дороги, — говорит Гарри. — Кто-то, кто хотел ей навредить.  
  
Руки Луи сжимают руль, глаза сужаются. Он выглядит разозлённым. Большинство людей, которые узнают настоящую причину её смерти, тоже злятся, но это единственное, что они могут делать. Какая ещё реакция здесь может быть? Жалость? Гарри предпочитает злость.  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты не знаешь, что сказать, потому что здесь в принципе нечего сказать. Всё в порядке.  
  
Луи коротко выдыхает, что смутно похоже на смешок.  
  
— Моей первой мыслью было обнять тебя или что-то вроде того, но очевидно, что я не могу.  
  
Гарри продолжает смотреть в окно и сохранять невозмутимый вид, в то время как слова свободно слетают с его языка:  
  
— Не думаю, что Эрик оценит, что ты утешаешь меня среди ночи.  
  
Это некрасиво. Он сразу это понимает, но что сделано, то сделано. Он натягивает улыбку и смотрит на Луи, видя такую же искусственную улыбку у него на губах.  
  
— Я прав? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ну, когда ты так выражаешься…  
  
Это не отрицание.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не заводишь случайные связи, — рассуждает Гарри. — Значит, между вами всё серьёзно?  
  
Луи отвечает не сразу, постукивая пальцами по рулю.  
  
— Друзья всё друг другу рассказывают, не так ли? — подталкивает его Гарри.  
  
Теперь Луи на самом деле смеётся.  
  
— Мы не общались несколько месяцев.  
  
— На балконе ты говорил по-другому.  
  
— Это было раньше. Я немного выпил.  
  
— Ты кусок дерьма, — говорит ему Гарри.  
  
Ухмылка Луи почти высокомерная, что Гарри ценит больше, чем следовало бы. Не всем людям идёт высокомерие.  
  
— Мы встречаемся около двух месяцев, — говорит Луи наконец.  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд на здания, мелькающие за окном. Он вытягивает руку из окна, позволяя ей качаться на ветру. Он задаётся вопросом, трахался ли Луи с Эриком. Заставил ли Луи его ждать или отдался на первой же встрече, как только это представилось возможным. Ему интересно, было ли у них настоящее первое свидание, или Луи пришёл к нему домой, промокший из-за дождя, сразу после того, как его самолёт приземлился. Сушил ли Эрик его волосы и раздевал ли его. Он хочет знать, каково это — ухаживать за Луи и чувствовать то же в ответ. Как засыпать и просыпаться рядом с ним. Он хочет знать слишком много.  
  
— Он правда очень помог девочкам, — говорит Луи, как будто Гарри спрашивал. — Организовал для них мероприятия в Штатах, и всё такое.  
  
— Звучит здорово, — сухо отвечает Гарри.  
  
Следующие несколько минут проходят в подавляющей тишине. Они не смотрят друг на друга. Или, возможно, Луи кидает на него взгляды, но Гарри слишком сосредоточен, разглядывая город, чтобы это заметить. Он сам навлёк на себя это. Он не может обвинять кого-то в честности, особенно когда сам об этом и просил.  
  
— Это Эхо-парк, — говорит Луи, когда они съезжают на обочину. — Вообще-то, девочки были здесь раньше.  
  
Гарри выглядывает в окно, и его горло сжимается, когда он осознаёт, как темно в парке. С места, где они припарковались, видно озеро, и Гарри представляет, как кто-то сбрасывает труп его дочери в эти тёмные глубины. Гарри шумно выдыхает и тянется к ремню безопасности.  
  
— Надеюсь, что ты вернёшься с ней на этот раз, — говорит Луи, заглушая двигатель. — Так что, прежде чем ты уйдёшь… — он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть Гарри в глаза. — Ты сам спросил, понимаешь? Я не собирался рассказывать о нём, но ты спросил.  
  
Гарри замирает, сморщившись в замешательстве.  
  
— Я в курсе.  
  
— Я просто убедился, что ты не думаешь, что... — Луи стискивает челюсть и сжимает губы. — Забудь.  
  
— Прости, если я кажусь тебе несчастным, но это не так, — говорит Гарри. Внезапно ему становится слишком неловко, поэтому Гарри отстёгивает ремень безопасности, открывает дверь и выходит из машины. Он поворачивается и наклоняется, чтобы говорить через окно. — Этот парк немного проще устроен, чем остальные. Если я не вернусь через пять минут или около того, значит, что я нашёл её, и мы разговариваем. Или что меня зарезали.  
  
Луи медлит всего секунду, прежде чем открыть свою дверь.  
  
— Будет лучше, если я пойду один, — снова говорит ему Гарри. — Она не расскажет мне, что случилось, если ты будешь рядом.  
  
Луи закрывает машину.  
  
— Я буду в нескольких шагах от тебя. Вне поля зрения.  
  
Он ступает на тротуар и машет рукой в направлении цементной дорожки, ведущей в парк. Он даёт ему пять секунд форы, а затем отправляется следом. Гарри может слышать его шаги за своей спиной, но он находит их успокаивающими. Парк слабо освещается только на входе, поэтому за деревьями в глубине может скрываться кто угодно, поджидая его с ножом, как он и предсказывал. Но Гарри не боится и чувствует себя защищённым, зная, что он не один. Возможно, парк уже закрыт: нет никого в зоне видимости, хотя это можно объяснить поздним часом в будний день. Гарри медленно идёт уже десять минут и до сих пор ничего видит. Его телефон вибрирует в заднем кармане.  
  
«Поверни налево, — пишет ему Луи. — Она может быть у озера».  
  
Гарри принимает совет и ведёт их с Луи вверх по уклону, где перед ними открывается вид на ярко освещённую часть Лос-Анджелеса. Если бы у них было время, было бы приятно остановиться и насладиться зрелищем. Но потом он переводит взгляд на столы со скамейками и осматривает их, делая первый спокойный выдох за последние два часа.  
  
«Нашёл её!» — отправляет он сообщение Луи.  
  
Он узнаёт её по розовой худи и чёрным конверсам. Энди лежит поперёк длинной лавки за столом для пикника, натянув капюшон. Одна её рука болтается сбоку, вторая покоится на животе.  
  
Гарри подходит к скамье и плюхается рядом с ней, специально создавая как можно больше шума. Она резко выпрямляется, её капюшон сползает, а глаза расширяются. Девушка смотрит на него, прижав руку к часто вздымающейся груди. Постепенно её дыхание выравнивается, и тревога в движениях уходит.  
  
— Ох, извини, — говорит Гарри. — Я тебя напугал?  
  
Её глаза сужаются. Гарри вытягивает ноги перед собой и немного откидывает голову назад.  
  
— Я, правда, я думал, что ты выросла из этого, — говорит он, тихо постанывая из-за растяжения в уставших мышцах. Энди подтягивает колени к груди.  
  
— Я не маленький ребёнок. Я могу ходить, куда хочу.  
  
— В час ночи? Когда никто не знает, где ты? — спрашивает Гарри. — Ты просто не хочешь взрослеть. Я постоянно говорю тебе, что это не весело, и, клянусь, это полный отстой. Если бы ты пыталась быть взрослой, у тебя бы ужасно получалось. Это, — он обводит руками парк вокруг них, — далеко не взрослый обдуманный поступок.  
  
Она отворачивается, опустив подбородок на колени. Некоторое время они молчат. Гарри смотрит на озеро перед ними и на размытые огни города, мерцающие вдалеке.  
  
— Так что же произошло?  
  
Она не говорит ни слова.  
  
— Луи здесь, — говорит Гарри, и глаза Энди снова расширяются. Он поднимает обе руки в знак своей невиновности. — Он настоял. Он проехал весь этот путь со мной, и сейчас ждёт поблизости. Если тебе нужно поговорить, выплакаться или признаться в убийстве, то сейчас самое время. Мы не можем заставлять его ждать всю ночь.  
  
Она молчит так долго, что Гарри почти сдаётся. Он представляет, как Луи стоит за каким-нибудь деревом, становясь сонным, но всё ещё каким-то образом остаётся терпеливым. Гарри садится прямо и кладёт руки на колени, готовясь встать.  
  
— У меня был секс, — говорит Энди.  
  
Прямо сейчас на них мог бы выпрыгнуть незнакомец с ножом, и это произвело бы на Гарри такой же эффект. Он чувствует себя опустошённым, но не из-за самого откровения, а из-за его природы. Потому что она говорит ему это, после того как сбежала, и его измождённый, нетрезвый ум может предположить только то, что что-то пошло не так. Что ей причинили боль.  
  
Он вытирает потные ладони о ткань своих джинс.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, осматривая её одежду и запястья на предмет крови или синяков. — Тебе сделали больно?  
  
Энди поднимает голову.  
  
— Нет, мне не больно.  
  
— Вы использовали защиту? — спрашивает он, рассматривая дырку на своих джинсах.  
  
Энди выдыхает.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Вот оно.  
  
Ему становится интересно, смеялась бы сейчас Кэсси. Или пришла бы в бешенство сначала, а потом уже задавала вопросы. Ирония всей ситуации просто поразительна. Что за закономерность в отсутствии безопасного секса в его семье? Он чувствует, что ему может снова стать плохо. Недавняя тошнота опять возвращается, и он сглатывает несколько раз, чтобы убрать противный горький привкус во рту.  
  
— Это случилось недавно? — спрашивает он. — Есть вещи, которые мы можем купить, если ты волнуешься. И мы запишемся на приём, чтобы ты сдала анализы, как только будешь дома...  
  
— Это была девушка.  
  
Гарри замирает. Перестаёт дышать. Перестаёт моргать. Кэсси бы смеялась. Определённо. Она бы каталась по полу, хохоча до боли в животе.  
  
— Девушка, — повторяет Гарри.  
  
Энди закрывает лицо руками.  
  
— Да.  
  
Она поднимает взгляд, когда не слышит ничего в ответ. Они смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Ты…? — он снова сглатывает. Кажется, что его горло сжалось до такой степени, что он не может дышать. — Ты говоришь, что ты…  
  
— Я не знаю, — говорит она. — Я не уверена.  
  
— Это случалось раньше?  
  
— Нет, но я думала об этом.  
  
— О сексе с девушками?  
  
Энди смотрит на небо.  
  
— Господи, помилуй…  
  
— Я просто хочу быть уверен. Так только с девушками или с парнями тоже? Помоги мне понять.  
  
— И то, и другое, — говорит она. — В последнее время больше с девушками, чем с парнями. Но мне нравятся парни. Были те, которые мне на самом деле нравились, но сейчас всё это стало так запутанно. Я знаю только то, что вчера ночью после вечеринки я была с девушкой. Она привела меня в свою комнату, и случилось кое-что, что мне понравилось.  
  
— Во всём этом нет ничего плохого, — говорит Гарри. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты это знаешь. И что из всех людей ты не боялась сказать об этом мне.  
  
— Нет, просто боялась говорить кому-либо. Пока я сама не знаю, что это, — она складывает руки на коленях. — И я знаю, что это не плохо, но мне всё равно страшно. Было странно находиться рядом с Кендрой, когда я вернулась в номер, поэтому я сбежала. Прости, если заставила тебя нервничать. Все, должно быть, волнуются...  
  
— Конечно, волнуются! — восклицает Гарри. — Люди беспокоятся о тебе, веришь ты или нет. Они готовы помочь тебе, когда будет нужно. Я больше всех.  
  
— Ты не сможешь помочь мне со всем. Поддерживаешь ты меня или нет, есть много людей, которые этого не делают.  
  
— Тогда эти люди не имеют значения, — говорит Гарри. — Важны только те, кто поддерживает тебя.  
  
— Это не так, — говорит Энди. — Фанаты имеют значение. Они важны больше всех, когда дело касается моей карьеры. Если они не поддерживают меня, то это конец как для меня, так и для группы.  
  
— Вот что, по-твоему, может произойти? В 2017 году? Ты думаешь, что потеряешь всех своих фанатов, если они узнают, что тебя привлекают и девочки тоже?  
  
— Я не знаю, что может произойти, — спорит она. — Я не знаю, как это называется, не знаю, что будет дальше. Та девушка дала мне свой номер, и я понятия не имею, что с ним делать. Я ничего не знаю. Я буквально не могу думать. Вот почему я здесь, — Энди зажимает голову между колен. — Я не могу думать!  
  
Плечи Гарри опускаются. Он снова вспоминает о Луи и мечтает о том, чтобы его здесь не было. Это может занять больше времени, чем он думал.  
  
— Это не обязательно должно как-то называться, знаешь? — говорит Гарри. — Самое прекрасное в любви то, что она так разнообразна, и ты можешь столкнуться с любым её проявлением. Неважно, найдёшь ты для этого подходящее название или нет. Что бы ни случилось, это нормально. Я думаю, достаточно того, что ты пытаешься разобраться в чём-то, что едва ли имеет хоть какой-то смысл для остальных. Никому из нас это не даётся легко. Взрослея, я долго думал, что со мной что-то не так. И я всё ещё... Признаюсь, иногда у меня тоже бывают моменты, когда я думаю, что жизнь была бы гораздо проще, не будь я тем, кем являюсь.  
  
Энди смотрит на него.  
  
— Но с тобой всё нормально.  
  
— Иногда тяжело думать иначе. Иметь нетрадиционную ориентацию в нашем мире очень тяжело, это вводит нас в замешательство, и я всё ещё пытаюсь с этим разобраться. Но лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, — это смириться с тем, какая ты есть, даже если это займёт годы, и жить полной жизнью, что бы для тебя это ни значило, — Гарри смотрит на неё. — И я думаю, что ты отлично с этим справляешься, даже просто осмелившись на чувства к девушке и рассказав мне о том, что случилось прошлой ночью. И я невероятно горжусь тобой за это.  
  
Энди проводит рукавом по щеке и избегает его взгляда, скорее всего, потому что плачет. Гарри ждёт от неё ответа, но она молчит. Тем не менее она придвигается ближе и кладёт голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Ты тоже справляешься, — наконец говорит она.  
  
Гарри приобнимает её одной рукой и сухо отвечает:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Она смеётся сквозь слёзы.  
  
— Теперь нам, наверно, лучше вернуться к Луи, да? — она поднимает голову. — И почему ты вообще притащил его сюда? Это так непрофессионально.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— Если бы не он, ты бы уже давно сидела у кого-нибудь в багажнике, — Гарри поднимается на ноги, протягивая ей руку. — Пошли.  
  
— Ты вечно драматизируешь, — возражает Энди, позволяя ему снова обнять её за плечи.  
  
— Говорит девочка, которая сбежала в три часа утра, — говорит Гарри. — Прямо как стереотипная рок-звезда, не находишь?  
  
— В следующий раз я выбью окна в паре машин.  
  
Луи сидит на скамейке, откуда открывается вид на ночной город, с сигаретой между губ. Пальцы быстро порхают над экраном телефона, который он держит в руках. Гарри уверен, что он просто играет в пасьянс, но представляет вещи похуже, например, переписку с Эриком. Луи вообще мог бросить его одного в постели, прежде чем всё случилось.  
  
Луи замечает их и встаёт, пряча телефон в карман.  
  
— Всё нормально?  
  
Энди кивает.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришёл. Мне жаль...  
  
— Не стоит, — говорит Луи, качая головой. — Просто рад, что ты в порядке. Давайте вернёмся в отель.  
  
Они покидают парк молча. Луи больше не проверяет телефон. Он идёт в нескольких шагах позади Гарри, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрит себе под ноги. Дойдя до машины, они рассаживаются и едут в отель.  
  
— Иди одна, — тихо говорит Гарри дочери, когда они стоят около лифтов. — Хочу поблагодарить Луи ещё раз.  
  
— Без проблем. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Гарри обнимает её и тихо бормочет на ухо:  
  
— Не делай так снова, а то другие родители подумают, что я плохой отец.  
  
Энди прыскает.  
  
— Пока! — говорит она, отпихивая его от себя. Двери лифта открываются, и она входит внутрь, маша рукой Гарри и Луи, стоящему позади.  
  
Гарри поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Луи, когда двери закрываются, и говорит:  
  
— Думаю, на сегодня она достаточно утомилась. Хорошо, если проспит всю ночь.  
  
— Можем только надеяться, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Спасибо за всё, что ты сделал сегодня. Я бы, наверное, до сих пор искал её, если бы не ты.  
  
— Возможно, — отвечает Луи, улыбаясь и крутя ключ на указательном пальце. — Тебе бы тоже не помешало поспать.  
  
— Я почему-то совсем не устал, — говорит Гарри. Он умалчивает о том, что страдал от бессонницы, перед тем как всё это началось. — Не думаю, что смогу уснуть сейчас.  
  
Луи снова играет с ключом и смотрит через холл.  
  
— Хочу выпить чашечку чая, — бросает он, глядя на Гарри. — Кафе откроется только через час, но я знаю кое-кого из персонала. Они хороши.  
  
Гарри приподнимает брови.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— На мой вкус. Который, к слову, идеален, так что… — говорит Луи. После секунды молчания он добавляет: — Присоединишься?  
  
— Конечно! — слишком поспешно отвечает Гарри.  
  
Его беспокоит, что Луи, вероятно, отчаянно хочет вернуться в свой номер. Может быть, его ждёт мужчина, или ему уже просто надоело находиться рядом с Гарри. Так что Гарри пользуется возможностью, когда доказывается обратное. Ну да, ему не терпится. Он всегда слишком нетерпеливый, но всё же не дурак, чтобы упустить такую возможность.  
  
Они попадают в кафе без особых проблем, после того как Луи перебрасывается парой слов с консьержкой. Она звонит кому-то, и спустя минуту двери кафе открываются. Стоящий там мужчина пожимает Луи руку и приглашает их внутрь. Они находят укромный уголок у окна, что довольно легко, потому что они одни в кафе. Небо за окном тёмное и отсвечивает кобальтом, хотя уже начинает светлеть на горизонте. К ним подходит официант. Луи заказывает Эрл Грей, а Гарри — индийский чай. Секунду они просто наблюдают за машинами за стеклом и за гаснущими уличными фонарями. Затем Луи начинает говорить, и его голос звучит так мягко, как будто они ведут спокойную утреннюю беседу.  
  
— Тебе нравится в Лос-Анджелесе?  
  
— Безумно, — отвечает Гарри. — Всегда нравилось. Лиам живёт в Пасадене, так что я здесь не в первый раз.  
  
Луи откидывается на мягкую спинку кресла.  
  
— Я понятия не имел. Что привело его в этот город?  
  
— Он ди-джей, а здесь неплохая аудитория. Его бывшая была моделью и собиралась поработать с агентством в Голливуде, так что такой большой шаг, как переезд, имел смысл. Мы все плакали, как дети!  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— Я с трудом представляю, как ты плачешь, как ребёнок.  
  
— Серьёзно? Я постоянно плачу, — говорит Гарри. — Иногда это полезно.  
  
— Согласен.  
  
— Вот я совсем не могу представить тебя плачущим.  
  
— Включи «Титаник» и увидишь.  
  
Гарри смеётся, подпирая рукой подбородок.  
  
— Это одна из твоих уловок, да?  
  
— Обычно все этим очарованы. Ещё я плачу во время родов. У моей старшей сестры, Лотти, родился ребёнок в прошлом году, и мне кажется, я плакал даже сильнее, чем сам малыш.  
  
— Теперь я начинаю это представлять, — говорит Гарри, мягко улыбаясь. Он думает о Луи, льющем слёзы над новорождённым, и чувствует к нему невыносимую любовь.  
  
— Знаешь, что трогает меня? Старые добрые романтические комедии. «Реальная любовь», например. «Гордость и предубеждение».  
  
— Не думаю, что последний считается за романтическую комедию, — возражает Луи.  
  
— Он романтичный и забавный. Он считается, поверь. Обычно я не плачу из-за него, да и из-за других фильмов раз уж на то пошло, но мне всегда хочется. А кто не захочет поплакать от счастья за двух влюблённых, которые нашли друг друга?  
  
— Хочу увидеть тебя за просмотром «Гордости и предубеждения».  
  
— А я — тебя с «Титаником».  
  
Луи делает глоток, пряча улыбку за чашкой чая.  
  
— Как твоя сестра назвала ребёнка? — осведомляется Гарри, добавляя сахара в свой чай.  
  
— Чарльз. Но его среднее имя Луи, так что я доволен.  
  
— Чарльз Луи, — повторяет Гарри. — Звучит очень по-королевски.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю. Я всегда говорил, что назову своего первого сына Александром или Ксавье. Очень внушительные имена. Никто не захочет иметь дело с Александром или Ксавье.  
  
Гарри разражается хохотом, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
  
— А что, если будет девочка?  
  
— Тогда Виктория или Джоанна, в честь моей мамы. Никогда не спорь с Джоанной, я всё равно об этом узнаю.  
  
Гарри, вероятно, мог бы слушать, как Луи говорит о своей маме, целый день, поэтому спрашивает:  
  
— Ты говорил, что вы довольно близки с ней, да?  
  
— Очень близки, — отвечает тот. — Она является, пожалуй, одним из моих лучших друзей. Я могу рассказать ей всё, что угодно, возможно, даже вещи, которые не стоило бы говорить. Я не могу делиться некоторыми вещами даже с близкими друзьями. Но мама, независимо от того, что я говорю, всё равно будет любить меня, оберегать и всё такое.  
  
— Так и должно быть. Такими должны быть родители. Моя мама всегда относилась ко мне так же, хотя я, скорее всего, рассказывал ей далеко не всё. В основном просто чтобы она не беспокоилась, — Гарри отпивает свой чай. — Я стараюсь относиться к Энди так же. Стараюсь не волноваться слишком сильно и не пилить её, чтобы она могла чувствовать себя спокойно, рассказывая мне о разных вещах. Я не уверен, что хорошо с этим справляюсь.  
  
— Неправда, — уверяет Луи. — Сегодня, например, меня поразило то, как ты всё уладил. Полагаю, ты не ругался на неё?  
  
— Я хотел. Она просто лежала там, у всех на виду, где любой мог пройти... — он останавливает сам себя. Ему слишком тяжело даже думать об этом. — Во всяком случае, оказалось, что у неё была на то уважительная причина. Она никого не убила и ничего не украла. Она всего лишь взрослеет, разбирается в себе, и иногда это её пугает. Видимо, это досталось ей от меня.  
  
— Тебя легко напугать? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Я делаю вид, что нет, но на самом деле да. Но меня пугают не змеи или пауки, а то, что я иногда слишком сильно переживаю.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Можешь объяснить конкретнее?  
  
Мгновение Гарри смотрит на него, поджав губы. Должно быть, это позднее время или недостаток сна заставляют его быть чересчур откровенным.  
  
— Забота о ком-то или о чём-то должна делать тебя счастливым. Но в таких отношениях всегда может произойти что-то, что причинит тебе боль. Человек может уйти, а ты можешь потерять свою драгоценную вещь. Кто-то перестанет заботиться о тебе, или ты перестанешь заботиться о ком-то. Или они умрут. Что-то случится, и либо ты будешь страдать, либо заставишь страдать кого-то ещё. И всё потому, что ты был человечным и заботился. Очевидно, это не останавливает меня от беспокойства за других, но размышления об этом на трезвую голову чертовски меня пугают.  
  
Выражение лица Луи предельно ясно говорит о том, что он совершенно не знает, что на это ответить. Он опускает глаза, пробегая пальцами по краю чашки.  
  
— Немного пессимистично, я знаю. Но это страх, так что в этом есть смысл, — говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Чего боишься ты? Кроме змей и пауков.  
  
— Меня не волнуют змеи, на самом деле, и я не боюсь пауков, просто очень их не люблю, — отвечает Луи. — Думаю, что мой самый большой страх, — он делает глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями, — это быть одному. Не только в романтическом смысле, я буквально ненавижу быть один. И это забавно, потому что люди, вероятно, думают обо мне совсем иначе, но это правда: я люблю, когда меня окружают люди. Люблю находиться со своей семьёй и друзьями, хотя у меня едва хватает на это времени. Мне нравится заводить друзей, но сложно доверять новым людям в должной степени. Из-за своей карьеры я слишком много времени провёл в окружении фальшивок, поэтому теперь сделаю всё возможное, чтобы избежать этого, даже если иногда придётся избегать всех людей в целом.  
  
— Разве тебе иногда не хочется побыть наедине с собой? — интересуется Гарри.  
  
— Хочу я или нет, мне этого и так хватает. Я добираюсь до работы и сижу в своём кабинете один. По возвращении домой я снова оказываюсь один, не считая Перчинку. Я считаю, что у меня предостаточно личного времени, — говорит Луи. — Когда я оказываюсь один, я начинаю думать о всяком дерьме, поэтому предпочитаю компанию.  
  
На этой ноте Гарри уступает, раздумывая о том, сколько ночей он провёл в одиночестве, утопая в жалости к себе.  
  
— Интересная точка зрения.  
  
Здесь их мнения в какой-то степени расходятся. Гарри не хочет заботиться и волноваться о ком-то ещё. Он был бы счастлив заиметь мужа когда-нибудь и, возможно, ещё одного ребёнка, несмотря на то что мысль об этом приводит его в ужас. Но у него более чем достаточно друзей, и он любит свой узкий круг. Здесь Луи ему противоречит: он хочет, чтобы его постоянно окружали люди. Удивил, так удивил.  
  
— Дело в правильной компании, — продолжает Луи. — Даже когда тебе нужно немного личного времени, оно будет у тебя и рядом с человеком, если он подходящий.  
  
— Разве это не мечта?  
  
— Как раз одна из моих.  
  
Они смотрят друга ещё пару секунд, после чего Гарри снова переводит взгляд за окно, а затем вниз, на калейдоскопические узоры на столе из тёмного дерева.  
  
— И, кстати, если я могу помочь Энди, то я буду рад, — говорит Луи. — Что бы её ни беспокоило, я готов помочь. Надеюсь, она это знает.  
  
— Я это знаю, и ей тоже стоит, — отвечает Гарри. — Ты был очень любезен. Достаточно скоро она захочет открыться тебе, и я надеюсь, ты отнесёшься к этому с таким же пониманием, как и прежде.  
  
Он не задаётся целью звучать угрожающе, это никогда не было его сильной стороной. Но он хочет, чтобы его ожидания были ясны. Когда придёт время, Луи должен быть готов столкнуться с последствиями. Он не сомневается в границах понимания и сострадания Луи, но тот факт, что он до сих пор не раскрыл свою собственную ориентацию, наталкивает на определённые мысли.  
  
— Конечно, — просто отвечает Луи, и Гарри приходится в это поверить.  
  
Он улыбается.  
  
— Мы должны чаще пить чай вместе. У нас складываются чудесные разговоры за чашкой чая.  
  
— Может быть, когда ты перестанешь меня игнорировать, — говорит Луи, изогнув брови, и поднимает свою чашку, изящно отпивая из неё.  
  
Гарри мгновенно вскидывает голову.  
  
— Я не...  
  
Луи кидает на него многозначительный взгляд, и тот умолкает.  
  
— Ты больше не приходишь в студию, — начинает он. — У нас было два концерта, один в июне, другой в июле. Мы виделись, но ты уходил, даже не здороваясь.  
  
Гарри просовывает палец в пучок и царапает кожу головы.  
  
— На фотосессии в мае ты тоже был, — продолжает Луи. — Тогда ты сказал: «Привет», но потом смылся настолько быстро, что я даже не заметил. Секунду назад ты ещё был — и вот тебя нет. Ты меня игнорировал. С этим ты прекрасно справился.  
  
Гарри облокачивается на спинку кресла и выдыхает.  
  
— Я думал, что так будет лучше.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Луи. — Но ещё ты бессчётное количество раз говорил, что хочешь быть моим другом. Только друзья друг друга не игнорируют. Подозреваю, что это Лос-Анджелес сделал тебя таким разговорчивым. Вряд ли ты будешь так же настаивать на наших беседах за чаем, когда мы вернёмся домой.  
  
— Это не только из-за Лос-Анджелеса, — говорит Гарри. — Может, я просто до этого момента не осознавал, насколько мне нравится разговаривать с тобой?  
  
Луи улыбается шире. Он облизывает свою верхнюю губу, что Гарри тайно обожает.  
  
— Может быть, когда мы будем в Лондоне, нам стоит собраться на чай всем вместе. Я, ты и Энди...  
  
— И Эрик, — вставляет Гарри.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Если он будет в городе, то почему нет?  
  
— Я больше не буду тебя игнорировать. Обещаю, — заявляет Гарри с предельной честностью.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Луи, и он на самом деле выглядит довольным.  
  
Гарри представляет, как Кэсси смотрит на него сверху (а может, и снизу), качая головой. «Ты эгоистичный мудак», — сказала бы она. Что ж, для него это не новость.  
Луи действительно хочет, чтобы он был его другом. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри был частью его окружения, и после всего времени, что Гарри пренебрегал чувствами мужчины, ему стоит быть хоть немного благодарным.  
  
Но он всё ещё чувствует то, что не должен, по отношению к Луи. Он был дико взволнован, когда Луи постучался в дверь его номера, и чувствовал себя очень плохо, когда тот подтвердил свои отношения с Эриком. На его месте любой другой был бы счастлив предложению Луи быть друзьями, а Гарри время от времени может быть… эгоистичным мудаком.  
  
И всё же, оказавшись в уютной тишине, они синхронно отпивают из своих чашек.  
  
— Извините?  
  
Они замечают рядом со своим столиком женщину, одетую в джинсовые шорты и футболку с Микки Маусом, украшенную стразами. В руке она держит два пляжных полотенца, а ворот футболки открывает вид на лямки от купальника.  
  
— Простите, что беспокою вас так рано, — говорит она им обоим, а затем переводит взгляд на Луи, — но моя дочь никогда бы мне не простила, если бы узнала, что я встретила вас и не попросила автограф.  
  
Гарри оглядывается и только сейчас замечает, что двери в кафе открыты, несмотря на то что ещё слишком рано, а сотрудники не закончили сервировать столики. Женщина, должно быть, прокралась сюда. Он ждёт, что Луи будет выглядеть раздражённым, ведь солнце ещё даже не встало, и он не допил свой чай. Сейчас не самое подходящее время для встреч с фанатами.  
  
Но Луи приветливо улыбается.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — он отставляет свою чашку и поднимает руку для рукопожатия. Женщина быстро обхватывает его ладонь, перекладывая полотенца из одной руки в другую. — Рад познакомиться... — Луи молчит, ожидая услышать её имя.  
  
— Айрис, — представляется она. Они отпускают руки друг друга. — Так приятно познакомиться с вами, Луи! Я узнала вас, когда проходила мимо. Моя дочь Клэр обожает вас с шестнадцати лет. Мы ходили на все ваши концерты в Нью-Йорке, и она до сих пор хранит все свои плакаты и футболки. Она выходила замуж два года назад, и на их регистрации играли все ваши песни.  
  
— Серьёзно? — удивляется Луи, изгибая брови.  
  
— О да, она всё ещё безумная поклонница. Она будет в восторге и убита горем одновременно, когда узнает, что я встретила вас!  
  
— Вы здесь вместе? — спрашивает у неё Луи. — Если она поблизости, я был бы не против с ней увидеться.  
  
Айрис выглядит настолько растроганной, что даже кладёт руку на сердце. (Гарри почти делает то же самое.)  
  
— К сожалению, её здесь нет, — говорит женщина. — Я тут с моей второй дочерью. Клэр не смогла поехать, у неё недавно родился ребёнок.  
  
— Поздравляю, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Айрис. — Ходят слухи, что вы работаете над новой музыкой, это правда?  
  
Луи тихо смеётся.  
  
— Нет, не совсем. Альбом моего друга выходит в следующем году, и я помогал ему с написанием одной из песен. Вот и всё.  
  
— Ну что ж, Клэр будет первой, кто купит ваш альбом, если передумаете.  
  
— Приятно знать, — говорит Луи, усмехнувшись. — Сейчас я уделяю особое внимание исполнителям моего лейбла, — он указывает на Гарри. — Это, кстати, папа одной из девочек из группы «The Wonderlands».  
  
Айрис восхищённо смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Ох, эти девочки просто потрясающие. Которая из них ваша?  
  
— Энди, кудрявая, — скромно отвечает тот.  
  
— Боже, Клэр её обожает! Мы обе её обожаем. У неё такой прекрасный голос, а как она играет... — женщина тихо взвизгивает, сжимая кулаки. — Мы точно купим этот альбом. И билеты в первый ряд на все концерты!  
  
Гарри польщённо смеётся.  
  
— Думаю, вы со своей дочкой — мои новые любимые люди.  
  
— А вы и ваша дочь — мои, — отвечает Айрис.  
  
Для почти что шести утра все они подозрительно много улыбаются.  
  
— У Клэр есть аккаунт в Twitter или где-то ещё? — спрашивает Луи. — Я мог бы подписаться на неё.  
  
Каким-то образом улыбка Айрис становится ещё шире.  
  
— Было бы замечательно!  
  
Она записывает на бумажной салфетке Twitter свой и своей дочери, и Луи сразу же на них подписывается.  
  
— Я думаю, вы должны подождать с объяснениями до того момента, как она увидит уведомление, — говорит мужчина.  
  
— Обязательно, — радостно отвечает она. — Я уверена, что она позвонит мне уже в течении часа.  
  
Гарри фотографирует их вместе, и Луи подписывает футболку для Клэр, которую Айрис достала из своей пляжной сумки. Какое-то время они крепко обнимаются, и женщина говорит, что гордится им и любит его, что звучит очень искренне. Есть в их общении что-то семейное. Гарри она обнимает тоже и уходит, помахав рукой.  
  
Они с Луи улыбаются друг другу.  
  
— Было довольно весело, — решает кудрявый.  
  
— Мне тоже так показалось.  
  
— Так бывает не всегда, я прав?  
  
— Да. Хотя сейчас всё, в принципе, не так плохо, как когда я был в группе. Я всё ещё иногда попадаю под прицелы камер, время от времени обо мне пишут в новостях. Но разница в том, что теперь я нахожусь в аэропорту и путешествую в окружении лишь нескольких человек, которые во мне заинтересованы.  
  
— Это потому, что ты перестал создавать музыку?  
  
— Может быть, — отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами. — Я думаю, это больше связано с тем, что я специально стараюсь не светиться, поэтому интерес публики постепенно сошёл на нет. Чем чаще ты попадаешь в поле зрения людей, тем больше они в тебе заинтересованы. И наоборот.  
  
Гарри складывает руки на столе.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Просто это так работает. Поэтому знаменитости или их агенты сами зовут папарацци. Давай представим, как будто я папарацци, а ты знаменитость, и я снимаю тебя, пока мы гуляем по Лос-Анджелесу? В людях проснётся интерес. Они будут хотеть заполучить твой автограф, даже не зная, кто ты вообще такой. Это общепризнанный факт. Интерес порождает интерес.  
  
— Тогда в чём разница, если ты постоянно сталкиваешься с папарацци?  
  
— Вот моё мнение: я не сталкиваюсь с ними постоянно. Во всяком случае, не так часто, как кто-то более популярный. И мне нравится, потому что я делаю это преднамеренно.  
  
— Умно, — соглашается Гарри.  
  
— Так я ведь умный.  
  
Гарри посмеивается, поднимая свою чашку.  
  
— И скромный.  
  
Луи довольно ухмыляется, тоже поднимая чашку.  
  
— Смотри, — зовёт он Гарри, кивая на окно.  
  
Из-за горизонта выглядывает солнце, разливаясь огненным золотом по затухающей сапфировой синеве. Они любуются рассветом в тишине, откинувшись на спинки кресел с чашками чая в руках. Гарри смотрит на Луи, который нежится в жёлто-розовом свете с мягкой, даже сонной улыбкой на губах.  
  
Он учился портретной живописи. Любой художник, имея в распоряжении восход солнца и Луи Томлинсона, без сомнений, выбрал бы Луи. Гарри думает, что только полный дурак поступил бы иначе.  
  


**†**

  
  
В последний день пребывания в Лос-Анджелесе они отмечают день рождения Лиама и идут на бейсбольный матч Лос-Анджелес Энджелс против Сан-Франциско Джайентс. Новая пассия Лиама тоже идёт с ними. Её зовут Марджори, она брюнетка, старше Лиама и немного напоминает Гарри Найджелу Лоусон. По словам Лиама, она баснословно богата, поэтому достала им желанные места на матч без особого труда. Всё было бы хорошо, если бы не её недавний развод и склонность Лиама к безудержной заботе, но, кажется, они наслаждаются обществом друг друга, что в конечном итоге имеет исключительное значение.  
  
Всё, что на самом деле нужно каждому — это хорошая компания. Луи сказал то же самое, несмотря на его неприязнь к свободным отношениям.  
  
Праздничный ужин они проводят в японском стейк-хаусе, где набивают животы мясом, будто бы тающим во рту, и пьют настоящее японское пиво. После этого Энди возвращается в отель, а Гарри, Лиам и Марджори гуляют по городу, до тех пор пока не находят какой-то клуб. Примерно в три утра они, пьяные и уставшие, возвращаются домой к Лиаму. Гарри жалеет, что выселился из отеля, когда слышит, как они занимаются сексом в соседней комнате, а это неизбежно, потому что квартира Лиама слишком маленькая, а они слишком пьяны. Он достаёт наушники, и это, по крайней мере, помогает избавиться от шума, хотя мысли по-прежнему роятся в голове.  
  
У всех вокруг есть компания: у его лучшего друга, у его дочери и, конечно же, у Луи. Его последняя мысль, перед тем как он наконец-то погружается в сон, — это то, что давно прошло время, когда у него была своя собственная компания.


	6. Chapter 6

**Октябрь 2017**  
  
— Это твоя младшая сестра?   
  
Гарри закрывает глаза и устало выдыхает. Он кладёт свой телефон и кошелёк на кухонный стол и пересекает небольшое расстояние до гостиной. Человек, стоящий там и разглядывающий фотографии в рамках, — это Сет. Он один из друзей Троя, и ему двадцать шесть лет.  
  
— Или она твой близнец? — спрашивает он снова.   
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Моя дочь, — говорит он, подходя ближе, забирая бутылку пива из рук парня, хотя она ещё наполовину полная.  
  
— Твоя дочь, — ошеломлённо повторяет Сет. Гарри не нужно смотреть на него, чтобы понять, что его выражение лица изменилось. Он слишком хорошо чувствует скептицизм и незаинтересованность. — Откуда у тебя такая взрослая дочь?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, начиная расстёгивать пряжку ремня парня.  
  
— Она родилась, когда мне было семнадцать.  
  
— Итак, ты..?  
  
— Ты хочешь трахнуть меня? — спрашивает Гарри, нахмурив брови.  
  
Сет делает паузу, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу. Он красив и хорошо сложен. Блестящий студент-искусствовед, но тем не менее это не объясняет его тусклую личность или его неспособность своевременно генерировать ответы. Иногда Гарри может быть таким же многословным и бессвязным, когда пытается объяснить себя. Но время здесь имеет решающее значение: Гарри висит на волоске от нервного срыва и побега в постель.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Сет. — Однако я не ищу серьёзных отношений. Я работаю над своей книгой прямо сейчас, понимаешь?  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает и отворачивается.  
  
— Комната для гостей прямо за кухней.  
  
Он вспоминает, как поклялся Луи, что никогда не будет использовать кого-то для секса. Очевидно, тогда он солгал. Он достаточно пьян, чтобы не чувствовать сожаления по этому поводу.  
  
К трём часам утра, когда он просыпается, чтобы сходить отлить, Сета уже нет. Простыни холодные, что означает, что он, возможно, даже и не ложился. Возможно, он ушёл сразу же после того, как Гарри уснул. Гарри впускает Белль в комнату и возвращается в постель, решая не забивать себе этим голову.  
  
Он просыпается от телефонного звонка. Он слышит через дверь, как телефон дребезжит и жужжит на кухонном столе. Есть только один человек, который звонит ему в такое время, и это единственный человек, ради которого он готов вылезти из постели.  
Он берёт трубку, прежде чем телефон успевает переключиться на голосовую почту.  
  
— Алло.  
  
— Привет, пап!  
  
Гарри опускается на стул, немного съезжает назад и кладёт голову на руку.  
  
— Привет, Пчёлка, — сонно отвечает он. — Как ты? Как там Нью-Йорк?  
  
Он слышит женский смех и шум телевизора на заднем плане.  
  
— Тут так здорово! У нас здесь очень много поклонников!  
  
— У вас повсюду много поклонников.  
  
— Это правда, — отвечает Энди. — Мне до сих пор кажется сумасшествием то, что люди хотят мой автограф или фотографию со мной! Это странно и удивительно... Ой, прости! Я разбудила тебя, да?  
  
— Не совсем, — зевая, говорит Гарри. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, всё хорошо — быстро отвечает она, а затем неожиданно замолкает. Он слышит, как она делает почти ровный вдох, но в конце всё же вздрагивает. Гарри тут же выпрямляется, терпеливо ожидая продолжения. — Я думаю, после того как вернусь домой завтра, мне стоит поговорить с Луи. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я…  
  
Ему требуется секунда, чтобы вспомнить и понять. Они не говорили об этом с августа. Энди всегда была слишком занята, а Гарри не хотел давить или совать нос куда не надо. Но тем не менее оно маячило, как надоедливый стикер, который забыли отлепить от страницы журнала.  
  
— Ты уверена? — осторожно спрашивает он. — Может, не стоит спешить с этим?  
  
— Я уверена, — быстро отвечает Энди. Все звуки в трубке как будто резко умирают. Её голос эхом отдаётся в телефоне, как будто она стоит в туалете, и звук отражается от стен. Ей всегда нравилось сидеть в ванне. Она написала много песен таким образом.  
  
— Я призналась Кендре пару часов назад, и она восприняла это очень хорошо.  
  
— Ты действительно это сделала? — еле слышно спрашивает Гарри. — Это так здорово, дорогая. Я очень горжусь тобой.  
  
— Спасибо, — гудит Энди в трубку. Он знает, что она улыбается, и ему очень жаль, что он не может увидеть это. Прошло три недели, с тех пор как он в последний раз видел свою дочь. Даже когда она находилась в Лондоне, занимаясь промо для альбома, который выходит первого ноября, он дал ей столько свободного пространства, сколько мог, зная, как сейчас всё неспокойно для неё. У него есть Белль, Сэм и выпивка, чтобы скоротать время, но он никогда не прекращает скучать по ней.  
  
— Итак, какие у тебя планы на неделю? Может, встретимся в Лондоне в четверг? — осторожно спрашивает она.  
  
Желание увидеть её перевешивает его беспокойство.  
  
— Всё это кажется таким внезапным, — говорит он, покусывая ноготь большого пальца. — Ты только что рассказала Кендре. Может, тебе стоит сначала разобраться в себе?  
  
— После того, как я поговорю с Луи. Он проходил через это раньше. Если есть кто-либо, кто поймёт меня полностью, это определённо Луи. Мне не терпится узнать, как он это воспримет. Нужно уже покончить с этим.  
  
— Это справедливо, — говорит Гарри. — Если ты действительно хочешь...  
  
—  _Я действительно этого хочу_.  
  
— Тогда, конечно, я буду там, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Значит, до четверга.  
  
Энди издаёт крошечный возбуждённый визг, которого достаточно, чтобы уладить сомнения, бушующие внутри Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
— Не за что, — говорит он. — Что у тебя нового? Ты кого-нибудь встретила?  
  
— Я познакомилась со многими людьми. Здесь так много красивых девушек! Но я не разговаривала ни с одной из них.  
  
— Нервничаешь?  
  
— Конечно, — смущённо отвечает Энди.  
  
Гарри тихо смеётся в трубку.  
  
— Твоя мама сразу погружалась в отношения с девушкой, которая ей нравилась. Она была довольно эксцентрична.  
  
— Как жаль, что она не смогла научить меня этому.  
  
— Ты ведь её дочь. Я думаю, что ты сама научишься этому со временем, — нежно отвечает Гарри. — Просто не торопи события.  
  
Энди на мгновение замолкает.  
  
— Что насчёт тебя? Ты вроде бы должен был встретиться с другом Троя, верно? Как всё прошло?  
  
Гарри колеблется. Пиво Сета всё ещё стоит в гостиной. Голова Гарри всё ещё трещит от напряжения. Но тем не менее он отвечает:  
  
— У нас с ним ничего не вышло, — как и всегда, думает Гарри. — Он слишком молод для меня.  
  
— В следующий раз у тебя всё обязательно получится, — разочарованно отвечает Энди. Это значит, что он не один такой. — Я немного устала. Возможно, вернусь обратно в кровать.  
  
— Сладких сно...  
  
— Ой, чуть не забыла! Я наконец-то нашла кое-кого, кто переделает твои и мамины песни в цифровой формат! Поболтала с одним из парней в студии, и он с радостью восстановит их для меня. Они звучат гораздо чётче, чем на пластинке.  
  
Глаза Гарри тут же расширяются.  
  
— Это, наверное, очень дорого!  
  
— Ничего подобного. У меня уже есть несколько песен в телефоне. Вчера я слушала «What Am I to Do» и, пап, это чертовски здорово! Определённо она моя самая любимая. Ты же научишь меня? Я пыталась сама подобрать несколько аккордов, но мамина партия немного тяжеловата для меня.  
  
От упоминания песни сердце невольно сжимается в груди. В глазах и носу начинает жечь.  
  
— Да, — прокашлявшись, отвечает он. — Когда у тебя будет перерыв, я с удовольствием покажу тебе пару аккордов.  
  
— Спасибо, — нежно отвечает она. — Тогда до скорой встречи.  
  
— Скоро увидимся, малыш, — говорит Гарри, терпеливо ожидая, когда девушка повесит трубку.  
  


**†**

  
  
Если оглянуться назад, девять месяцев беременности Кэсси и даже половина 2000 года после рождения Энди были одними из самых ярких периодов в их жизни. Они с Кэсси были непростительно неуклюжими в своих попытках каминг-аута. Они никогда не решали точно, как именно они это сделают, — только то, что когда придёт время, они сделают это вместе. Они держались за хрупкую гавань их притворного романа и свободно размышляли о том дне, когда они наконец станут свободными.  
  
Был момент, когда они просто перестали заботиться о своём фальшивом романе, уверенные, что все слишком ослеплены беременностью Кэсси, чтобы подозревать что-то или понимать, насколько притворно каждое их движение.  
  
Они обыскивали каждый благотворительный магазин в поисках любой радужной атрибутики. У Гарри была пара солнечных очков с радужными дужками. У Кэсси был радужный топик и кроссовки с радужной полосой вдоль подошвы. Однажды они нашли радужный браслет из бисера, который вскоре стали носить по очереди.  
  
Они впервые исполнили «What Am I to Do» на свадьбе дяди Гарри. Слова Кэсси звучали примерно так:  
 _«Девочки, девочки, девочки, девочки,  
Что мне делать?  
Он говорит, что хочет меня, но я смотрю на тебя»._  
  
Между каждой строчкой были дикие рифы на гитарах, буйный гам жёлтой Yamaha Кэсси переплетался с чёрным Les Paul Гарри.  
  
Когда Кэсси отыграла свою часть, Гарри подошёл к микрофону, закрыл глаза и глубоко запел:  
 _«Мальчики, мальчики, мальчики, мальчики,  
Что нам делать?  
Она залезает ко мне на колени, а я понятия не имею что делать»._  
  
Это случилось осенью 1999 года, когда живот Кэсси заметно округлился. Все были просто слишком заняты предстоящими хлопотами, чтобы услышать слова, исходящие из их уст. Кэсси сказала после этого, что даже если бы они назвали песню «Послушайте, я гей», то всё равно никто бы не заметил.  
  
Они были такими безрассудными. Полностью погружённые в свою музыку. Беззаботно относящиеся к воспитанию дочери и в то же время полностью зависящие от поддержки родителей.  
  
Андромеда Холли Стайлс, столь же красивая и яркая, как звезда, полностью изменила их мир. Не сразу, конечно. На самом деле, тем летом после родов Кэсси впервые влюбилась — в девушку по имени Элис. Они встретились в июне, и к сентябрю можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Кэсси была по уши влюблена и готова открыться миру.  
  
А в октябре отцу Кэсси в голову пришла, по его мнению, «гениальная мысль», как сделать их будущее безоблачным и ясным.  
  
В тот день Гарри зашёл повидаться с Энди, но его встретил Пэдди, который уже ждал его в гостиной.  
  
— Присаживайся, Эйч, — сказал он.  
  
Гарри повиновался, осторожно опускаясь на край дивана.  
  
— А Кэсси дома?  
  
— Диана с девочками поехала за продуктами, — ответил Пэдди, закуривая сигарету; он осмеливался это делать, только когда его жена отсутствовала. Крышечка зажигалки громко захлопнулась в тишине пустого дома. — Должны скоро вернуться.  
  
Гарри кивнул, складывая руки на коленях.  
  
— Ты веришь в то, что у Бога есть план относительно всех нас? — начал Пэдди.  
  
Гарри тут же нервно облизнул потрескавшиеся губы.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо, — спокойно продолжил Пэдди. —  _У него всегда есть план_. Даже когда кажется, что некоторые вещи вообще не подвластны порядку. В хаосе мы должны помнить, что он всё контролирует.  
  
Гарри не ответил, не потому, что не был согласен. Иногда он это делал. Иногда он считал это невозможным. Когда он кайфовал с Кэсси, ему нравилось думать, что в хаосе есть божественность. Ему нравилось представлять, что Бог на самом деле немного сумасшедший, и что он предпочитает беспорядок, потому что это вроде как весело.  
  
— Я не думал, что божий план относительно Пчёлки будет выглядеть так, — вдруг серьёзно сказал Пэдди. — Не состоящая в браке дочь, которая уже мама — это не то, чего я хотел для неё, если честно... Но я думаю, что у Бога пока всё под контролем.  
  
Входная дверь внезапно открылась, и на пороге появилась Кэсси, волоча за собой детскую коляску.  
  
— Привет! — широко улыбаясь, поприветствовала она Гарри и взволнованно взглянула на Пэдди, который торопливо потушил сигарету и теперь лихорадочно прятал пачку куда-то под подушку.  
  
Диана вошла следом за ней, нагруженная продуктами.  
  
— Привет, Гарри, милый, — сказала она. Она потянула носом воздух, и её глаза тут же сузились. Пэдди виновато потупил взгляд. В ответ женщина лишь покачала головой и проводила Кэсси на кухню.  
  
— Я могу помочь? — спросил Гарри. Все его мысли были только об Энди. Он не видел её целый день, и это начинало казаться ему годом.  
  
— Одну секунду, — вдруг громко произнёс Пэдди, останавливая его. — Мы ещё не закончили.  
  
Гарри снова присел на место.  
  
— Возможно, я не понимаю всего, что Бог приготовил для вас с Кэсси, но мне ясно, что вам двоим суждено быть вместе.  
  
Ладони Гарри вдруг стали липкими. Сердце громко застучало в ушах, кровь прилила к лицу, как вода к берегу. Он хотел, чтобы она каким-то образом омыла его и утащила вместе с собой в море.  
  
— У вас уже сформировалась семья, — продолжил Пэдди. — Пришло время сделать следующий шаг и попросить Кэсси выйти за тебя замуж.  
  
Ответом ему было молчание. Не то чтобы комфортное, но и не неловкое во всяком случае. Это был просто огромный участок небытия, как внутри чёрной дыры, где тишина и темнота были не вариантом, а реальностью.  
  
Гарри даже не мог взглянуть на отца Кэсси. Вместо этого он ещё ниже опустил голову. Теперь он сам стал отцом ребенка. Он стал мужчиной. Он должен уметь постоять за себя. Ему нужно было говорить за себя.  
  
— Я говорил тебе...  
  
Кэсси резко возникла в дверном проёме. Кто знал, сколько она там пробыла? Может, Пэдди видел её всё это время, но решил, что ему всё равно.  
  
— Я просила тебя не делать этого.  
  
Пэдди проигнорировал её.  
  
— Это правильный поступок, Гарри. Это то, что сделал бы богобоязненный человек.  
  
Энди начала плакать на кухне, но ни Гарри, ни Кэсси не бросились её успокаивать. Оба стояли, как замороженные, а глаза Пэдди были словно две ледышки.  
  
— Нам обоим восемнадцать, — сказала Кэсси. — Ты не можешь заставить нас пожениться.  
  
— Никто никого не заставляет, — резко ответил Пэдди.  
  
— Нет, заставляет! — огрызнулась Кэсси. — Ты сказал то же самое сегодня утром. О том, как нам повезло, что у нас есть твоя поддержка. Что мы ничего не добьёмся, если ты нас не поддержишь. Что мы должны делать то, что лучше для ребёнка. Но тебе наплевать на ребёнка!  
  
— Кэсс, достаточно, — сказала Диана. Она появилась у другого входа на кухню, покачивая Энди на руках. — Не разговаривай так со своим отцом.  
  
Воцарилось молчание. Кэсси медленно покачала головой. Пэдди серьёзно смотрел на Гарри. Гарри не знал, что ответить.  
  
— Я просто говорю, что тебе надо быть человеком и делать правильные вещи, — продолжил Пэдди. — Я знаю, что ты это сделаешь.  
  
И он вышел через переднюю дверь. Скорее всего, у него в машине была припрятана пачка сигарет. Гарри сидел на диване ещё долго после того, как услышал шаги Кэсси на лестнице, и секунду спустя её дверь в комнату захлопнулась. Вскоре Диана подошла к нему с Энди на руках.  
  
— Присмотришь за ней, пока я закончу с ужином?  
  
— Конечно, — еле слышно ответил Гарри, вытирая потные ладони о мешковатые джинсы.  
  
Диана осторожно положила Энди ему на руки. Она погладила Гарри по голове и сжала его плечо.  
  
— Мы просто хотим лучшего для вас двоих и ребёнка. Мы видели, к чему может привести воспитание ребёнка родителями, проживающими отдельно. Энди заслуживает того, чтобы её мама и папа жили в одном доме и вместе заботились о ней.  
  
Энди заинтересованно уставилась на Гарри, на её раскрасневшемся личике всё ещё блестели слёзы. Он был близок к тому, чтобы расплакаться с ней за компанию.  
  
— Мы поговорили с твоими родителями. Мы за всё заплатим. Мы поможем вам найти хороший дом рядом с университетом. Мы будем помогать вам столько, сколько это будет нужно, Эйч. Я знаю, что ты любишь её. Я знаю, что ты поступишь так, как будет лучше для неё.  
  
Она оказалась не права.  
  
Он никогда не думал о том, что они будут венчаться в церкви. Это было не лучшим вариантом для них. Он должен был собрать свои вещи, вещи Кэсси и вещи Энди. Он должен был отвезти их так далеко, насколько это было возможно. Но он этого не сделал.  
  
Если бы их было двое, то они смогли бы сбежать той ночью. Но ребёнок уже втянул их в эту неразбериху, и это гарантировало, что они останутся. Одно дело самому быть бездомным, но Энди этого не заслуживала.  
  
Испарились их смелые многоречивые планы насчёт раскрытия ориентации. Всё быстро стало ужасным, а Кэсси стала безрассудной. Она порвала с Элис. Она стала замкнутой и холодной. Было время, когда казалось, что она вот-вот сломается, и Гарри ждал подходящего момента, когда он сможет поймать её, но этого так и не случилось.  
  
Она написала песню, одну из её последних песен под названием «Желание умереть», и это была первая и единственная подсказка.  
  
Это случилось в тот день, когда он пришёл к Кэсси через несколько дней после её дня рождения. Энди лежала на матрасе, и она склонилась над нею, потираясь своим носом о её.  
  
— Я принёс пончики, — тихо произнёс Гарри.  
  
Кэсси крепко прижала Энди к плечу.  
  
— Я думала, у тебя сегодня собеседование.  
  
— Оно закончилось пару часов назад, — ответил Гарри, присаживаясь на край кровати, наблюдая за тем, как девушка опускает ягоду малины в пухлый ротик Энди.  
  
Когда она наконец посмотрела на него, в её глазах на секунду промелькнул испуг.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Где ты была? — прямо спросил Гарри. — Не видел тебя почти две недели.  
  
— Тут неподалёку, — беспечно отмахнулась Кэсси.  
  
Гарри нежно посмотрел на Энди, щекоча пальцем её коленку.  
  
— Просто волновался, что вдруг ты валялась где-нибудь в канаве.  
  
— А если бы это случилось на самом деле, чтобы ты сделал? — вдруг резко спросила Кэсси, передавая Энди Гарри. Поправив футболку, она подошла к комоду и взяла красную помаду. — В конце концов, мы все когда-нибудь умрём. Нас всех что-то убьёт. У всех нас есть свой собственный вид рака.  
  
Гарри шокировано уставился на неё, но девушка проигнорировала его. С тем же успехом его там могло и не быть.  
  
Она намазала губы помадой.  
  
— Я, ты, даже Энди, — продолжила она, стирая салфеткой лишнее. — Во всяком случае, мы неподвластны смерти.  
  
Это было в декабре, и когда полицейский огласил причину смерти месяц спустя, он упустил некоторые вещи в своём отчёте. Он пропустил тот факт, что быть матерью в нездоровой среде начало сказываться на Кэсси задолго до того, как она намеренно направила свой автомобиль в дерево в Бирмингеме. И что она никогда не хотела умереть. Больше, чем кто-либо, Кэсси хотела жить долго и свободно, но за четыре месяца, предшествовавших январю 2001 года, часть её умерла.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
Луи предлагает им чай, и они с радостью соглашаются. Их с Гарри отношения после случившегося всё равно остаются натянутыми. Томлинсон усаживает гостей в два кожаных кресла перед своим столом и просит подождать пару минут. Энди заметно нервничает. Гарри меньше, но вспотевшие ладони выдают его с головой. Напряжение грозовой тучей повисает над их головами. Вскоре Луи занимает своё место напротив них, складывая руки перед собой.  
  
После очередного медленного глотка чая Энди осторожно опускает чашку и блюдце на стол.  
  
— Спасибо, что принял нас с папой, — начинает она. — Я знаю, как ты занят.  
  
— Не всегда, — улыбнувшись, отвечает Луи, поправляя стопку бумаг рядом с собой. — Релиз альбома прошёл гладко, так что сейчас не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
— Это хорошо, — её улыбка на секунду появляется, но тут же исчезает. Девушка опускает глаза и начинает ковырять ногтем шов на своих джинсах. — Прости меня, что я сбежала тогда, в Лос-Анджелесе, и тебе пришлось меня искать.  
  
Луи хмурит брови.  
  
— Я не обижаюсь на тебя по этому поводу. Мы все когда-то так делали. Даже я.  
  
Энди слегка улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
— Дело в том, что я убежала, потому что столкнулась с чем-то довольно серьёзным и пыталась понять, что делать дальше. И, благодаря моему отцу, я пришла к выводу, что мне стоит кое-что обсудить с тобой.  
  
Гарри протягивает руку и крепко сжимает ладонь Энди. Луи смотрит на их соединённые кисти, и его усталая улыбка тут же полностью рассеивается.  
  
— С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, я в порядке, — быстро отвечает она, уставившись на свои колени, а затем переводит взгляд на Гарри и получает от него кивок ободрения. Девушка тоже кивает и прочищает горло. — Я не знаю, как ты это воспримешь, но это то, что я не хочу больше скрывать.  
  
Луи ждёт.  
  
— Мне нравятся девушки, — тихо сообщает Энди. — И мальчики тоже. Но я только недавно поняла насчёт девочек. Думаю, это делает меня бисексуальной или типа того... Да, мне кажется, лучше придерживаться этого термина.  
  
Взгляд Луи скользит по Гарри. Он отлично скрывает это, но Гарри знает, что он напуган. Сжав тонкие губы, он откидывается на спинку кресла. Энди сжимает руку Гарри, её ладонь потная и скользкая, но Гарри всё равно сжимает её в ответ. Они оба ждут, когда пройдёт минута молчания.  
  
— Поздравляю, — наконец произносит Луи. — Ты очень смелая, раз смогла сказать это. Я очень горжусь тобой. Немногие люди могут сделать то же самое, особенно в столь юном возрасте или в обстоятельствах, в которых они находятся. И поэтому ты должна гордиться собой.  
  
Улыбка Энди на этот раз искренняя, до ямочек на щеках.  
  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает ей Луи. В течение нескольких минут он молчит, погружённый в глубокие раздумья, крутя ручку между пальцами. — Когда ты сказала, что не хочешь это скрывать, ты имела ввиду меня или весь мир?  
  
— В основном близких мне людей, — говорит Энди. — Ну и группу.  
  
— А как насчёт твоих поклонников? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Девушка колеблется.  
  
— Я думаю, что, в конце концов, я хотела бы, чтобы они тоже узнали. Я не хочу прятаться вечно.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Никто из нас не должен прятаться, — отвечает он. Опустив ручку на стол, он делает ещё один глубокий вдох, затем открывает верхний ящик и достаёт пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Он извлекает одну, зажимает между губ и медлит. — Вы не возражаете?  
  
Гарри и Энди качают головами.  
  
Луи прикуривает, обхватывая пальцами сверкающую металлическую зажигалку с выгравированными инициалами спереди. Его лицо освещается оранжевым на мгновение, а затем зажигалка закрывается, и он выдыхает облачко тонкого дыма в потолок.  
  
— Ты первый артист, который открылся мне. Зейн тоже гей, но он открылся прежде, чем подписал контракт со мной. Я никогда не сталкивался с артистами-бисексуалами, особенно такими молодыми... Ты сейчас примерно в том возрасте, когда я впервые подписал контракт с лейблом. Так что я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.  
  
Он затягивается снова, втягивая щёки так, что его скулы выглядят ещё острее.  
  
— Однако я не буду поступать с тобой так, как поступили со мной в своё время, — он не смотрит на Гарри, когда говорит. Всё это только для Энди. — Когда мне было восемнадцать, я точно так же сидел перед людьми в такой же комнате. К тому времени они уже подозревали, что я не натурал. И они начали обсуждать все эти пункты, которые я не до конца понимал, но суть сводилась к тому, что мне не разрешили открыться миру, пока действует мой контракт. Быть геем не соответствовало имиджу бой-бэнда. Это не продавалось. Так что они нашли мне фальшивую девушку, чтобы притвориться, что я пишу песни о том, почему мне так грустно. Это то, что продавалось тогда. Они делали это в течение многих лет. Каждое моё движение тщательно проверялось. Они говорили мне, как танцевать, что говорить и что делать. А мне было всего лишь  _восемнадцать_. Представь, что говоришь всё это кому-то столь юному, как и ты. Тому, кто всё ещё считает себя ребёнком. Скрывать такую огромную часть себя — это меняет тебя. Это делает тебя циничным по отношению к миру. Становится сложно доверять другим и доверять себе. Особенно в таком возрасте. Это последнее, что кто-то должен делать.  
  
Ещё одна затяжка сигареты. Гарри и Энди осторожно переглядываются. Пальцы и губы Луи дрожат, и Гарри, вероятно, не должен этого замечать. Луи выглядит совершенно опустошённым, и Гарри борется с желанием посоветовать ему передохнуть.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я понимаю, возможно, лучше, чем кто-либо, через что ты проходишь, — продолжает Луи, прижимая горящий конец сигареты к зажигалке. — Я мог бы солгать и сказать, что знаю, как справиться со всем этим. Но это не так. Я не собираюсь поступать с тобой так, как поступили со мной. Когда ты захочешь открыться, мы сделаем это. Я помогу тебе, чем смогу. Очевидно, есть правильные способы сделать это. В первую очередь, мы должны убедиться, что ты в безопасности. Мы будем максимально контролировать СМИ. Это будет совсем не просто. Но у тебя есть поддержка, — он смотрит на Гарри и добавляет: — у тебя есть папа.  
  
Как только он говорит это, его взгляд меняется. Гарри чувствует себя странно холодно.  
  
— У тебя есть группа. У тебя есть я, — продолжает Луи. — И когда придёт время, у тебя будут свои поклонники.  
  
Гарри так занят наблюдением за Луи, восхищаясь его уравновешенностью и грацией, что слегка вздрагивает, когда слышит рядом с собой прерывистый вздох, сопровождаемый подавленным всхлипом. Вырвавшись из транса, он смотрит на свою дочь и видит, как по её щекам безмолвно стекают слёзы.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет она, поднимая руку, чтобы прикрыть лицо.  
  
Луи в ответ широко улыбается, демонстрируя лучики морщинок в уголках глаз. Гарри отпускает руку Энди, обхватывает её за плечи и крепко прижимает к груди. Он кладёт голову на её макушку и гладит девушку по спине. Он снова встречается с взглядом с Луи и чувствует странную потребность заплакать тоже. Его грудь напрягается, и взрыв тепла, подобно фейерверку, расцветает под его кожей. Он неуместно думает о мягких улыбающихся губах Луи, прикасающихся к его собственным много месяцев назад, о его тёплых руках, сложенных теперь на столе, о том, какими нежными они были. Он задаётся вопросом, думает ли Луи о том же. От греха подальше он отводит взгляд и прижимается губами ко лбу Энди.  
  
После этого Энди с Луи крепко обнимаются. Он сжимает её в своих объятиях, и в этот момент Гарри имеет наглость ревновать. Луи снова говорит ей, что гордится и рад за неё. Он обещает ей, что после Нового года они обсудят все детали, но пока её тайна в безопасности.  
  
Вскоре Энди уходит на репетицию в другую часть здания, где её уже ждут девочки. Она обнимает Гарри на прощание, а он, в свою очередь, невольно задерживается у стола администратора, поглядывая на дверь кабинета Луи, которая осталась приоткрытой. Несколько секунд спустя дверь распахивается, и Луи появляется перед ним, облачённый в коричневое пальто и с длинным красным зонтом-тростью в руках.  
  
— Уже уходишь? — спрашивает он.  
  
Гарри засовывает руки в карманы.  
  
— Мне здесь больше нечего делать.  
  
— Тебе обязательно возвращаться в магазин?  
  
— Нет, сегодня смена Троя, — отвечает Гарри. — Он справится и без меня.  
  
Луи кивает в сторону лифта.  
  
— Тогда пойдём выпьем? — говорит он, нажимая на кнопку вызова.  
  
Гарри не думает, что сможет отказать ему, если даже попытается.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
Идёт дождь, и улицы Лондона туманны и завалены опавшей листвой. Не так холодно, как в последние две или три недели, но достаточно, чтобы надеть пальто. Гарри держит большой зонтик Луи над их головами, потому что он немного выше, ну и потому что вокруг слишком много людей, отчего им приходится идти, прижавшись друг к другу.  
Они заказывают по пинте пенистого ирландского эля в каком-то местном пабе. Это то самое место, куда Гарри пришёл с Энди и Найлом после подписания контракта год назад. Многое изменилось, с тех пор как он был здесь в последний раз. Но тем не менее многое осталось прежним.  
  
Луи по-прежнему неуловим, как всегда, хотя как посмотреть. Томлинсон скользит большими пальцами по краям бокала. Его взгляд опущен, и ресницы бросают тусклые тени на скулы. Гарри делает большой глоток пива и вытирает верхнюю губу. Он готовится спросить, в порядке ли тот, когда Луи наконец начинает разговор первым.  
  
— Итак, как ты думаешь, у меня получилось?  
  
Гарри широко улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что ты справился на все сто.  
  
Луи выбрасывает кулак вверх, всё его лицо сияет от счастья, и каким-то образом это лучшее, что Гарри видел за весь день. Луи поднимает свою пинту и допивает оставшееся пиво залпом. Через несколько секунд он ставит пустой бокал на стол.  
  
— Я вроде как ждал чего-то подобного, — говорит он, глубоко вздыхая. — Чтобы исправить то, что сделали со мной. Я действительно думаю, что это именно тот шанс.  
  
— Я не так уверен… — Гарри замолкает, опуская взгляд на свой бокал.  
  
— Продолжай, — просит Луи, нахмурившись. — Это не в твоём стиле.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Я просто не знаю, сможешь ли ты изменить что-то. Ты не должен заставлять себя исправлять что-то травмирующее, что когда-то произошло с тобой. Ты можешь противодействовать этому. Можешь использовать опыт с пользой. Ты вырос и извлёк из этого урок. Но ты не можешь этого исправить. Что сделано, то сделано.  
  
Луи смотрит на него, нахмурившись. Медленно он опускает взгляд.  
  
— Это чисто моё мнение, — добавляет Гарри. — И я никогда не понимаю, что несу.  
  
— Я не согласен, — возражает Луи. — Я думаю, что ты знаешь, что несёшь, большую часть времени, даже если никто не понимает этого сначала.  
  
Гарри тихо смеётся.  
  
— Ну что ж, тогда спасибо.  
  
— Я просто никогда не смотрел на это под таким углом, — продолжает Луи. — Я всегда представлял себе, как я уничтожу своих продюсеров, поклявшись не быть одним из них. Эта мысль всегда согревала мне сердце.  
  
— Ты не такой. И это не дежурная фраза! Я имею в виду, что ты человек, у тебя так много причин сомневаться в себе, — пристальный взгляд Луи теперь сосредоточен на Гарри, отчего тот отводит глаза в сторону, пытаясь перевести дыхание. — Я говорю это из-за того, что ты сделал для неё. Я не смогу отблагодарить тебя за это, за то, как ты с ней обращаешься. Как ты её поддерживаешь и понимаешь. Ей это очень нужно, особенно от тебя, как от её продюсера.  
  
— Ты не должен благодарить меня, Гарри. Это было правильное решение.  
  
— Но не все думают, как ты, Луи, — устало отвечает Гарри. — То, что ты сделал для неё, много значит для нас.  
  
— Тогда не за что, — говорит Луи, снова поднимая бокал с улыбкой на губах. Гарри изучает линию его подбородка и скулы, пока тот пьёт. Иногда кажется, что они сделаны из мрамора. Он скользит пальцами по запотевшему стеклу, проворные пальцы сжимаются вокруг ручки. — Она просто невероятный ребёнок. Я уже говорил тебе, что помогу ей, чем смогу.  
  
— Я помню, — Гарри выдыхает, чувствуя на щеках предательский румянец. — И я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ты тоже невероятен. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это. Надеюсь, люди часто говорят тебе это. Потому что они должны.  
  
Луи широко улыбается. Он наклоняет голову, и прядь шоколадных волос падает на лоб. Гарри хочется провести по ней пальцами и заправить за ухо. Кажется, ему пора домой.  
  
— Спасибо, — смущённо отвечает Луи. — Сомневаюсь, что многие так думают.  
  
— Позор им всем, — говорит Гарри, опустошая свой бокал и тут же поднимая руку, чтобы заказать другой. — Ты всё ещё встречаешься с Эриком?  
  
— Удивительно, но да.  
  
Гарри отодвигает пустой бокал от себя.  
  
— У вас всё хорошо?  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
Стайлс кивает в ответ, барабаня пальцами по столешнице.  
  
— Что насчёт тебя? — осторожно спрашивает Луи. — Встречаешься с кем-нибудь?  
  
Гарри качает головой и затем неожиданно признаётся:  
  
— У меня было свидание прошлой ночью, — он сжимает челюсть, нервно касаясь большим пальцем мизинца. На секунду он представляет себе, что его губы зашиты. Насколько проще была бы его жизнь?  
  
Луи кладёт подбородок на ладонь.  
  
— И как всё прошло?  
  
— Многообещающе. Но знаешь, — Гарри откидывается на спинку стула, вытягивая ноги вперёд, — ещё одной мечте не суждено было сбыться.  
  
Луи не улыбается. В любом случае, это была не лучшая шутка Гарри. Он просто смотрит на него, глаза блуждают по его лицу, и Гарри ненавидит это. Он ненавидит, как глубоко, как тщательно, как придирчиво Луи смотрит на него.  
  
— Что случилось? — наконец спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Он слишком молод. Я познакомился с ним через своего друга и думаю, он думал, что мы одного возраста. Студенты университета или что-то подобное. И когда он понял, что у меня семнадцатилетняя дочь, я думаю, что он в значительной степени потерял интерес ко мне, — продолжает Гарри. — И мне было всё равно, понимаешь? Но тем не менее я всё же предложил ему остаться на ночь.  
  
Гарри тянется за своим пивом, но затем понимает, что уже опустошил бокал. Он не рискует взглянуть на Луи, чувствуя себя смущённым по многим причинам.  
  
— Ты качаешь головой, — через несколько минут добавляет он. — Значит ли это, что ты разочарован?  
  
— В тебе? Конечно, нет, — поспешно отвечает Луи. — В мужчинах, с которыми ты встречаешься? Абсолютно.  
  
— Как я уже говорил, все нормальные уже заняты. Или недосягаемы, — Гарри внимательно разглядывает джинсы. — Или то, или другое, — с лёгким вздохом он поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Луи, замечая на его губах довольную улыбку.  
  
— Иногда я могу быть немного эгоцентричным, — говорит Луи. — Ты должен быть осторожен, или я подумаю, что ты говоришь обо мне.  
  
— Ты определённо один из лучших, Луи, — тихо говорит Гарри. — В этом нет никаких сомнений.  
  
Они возвращаются к изучению друг друга, и то, как Луи это делает, дают ощущение, что его руки не прочь прикоснуться к Гарри, или, возможно, это принятие желаемого за действительное. Гарри был бы не против, если бы это повторилось, грубые кончики пальцев Луи на его коже... Он винит во всем вчерашнюю ночь. Его чувства всё ещё немного задеты, отчего он ощущает себя уязвимым.  
  
Гарри хватает свой телефон со стола и поспешно засовывает его в задний карман.  
  
— Мне нужно идти.  
  
— Сейчас?  
  
— Я просто только что вспомнил, что мне кое-что нужно сделать в магазине, — неуверенно оправдывается Гарри, заправляя кудряшки за ухо. — Короче, увидимся позже.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — осторожно осведомляется Луи, когда Гарри надевает пальто.  
  
Эта привычка заботиться однажды втянет его в неприятности. Он может в конечном итоге заставить не тех людей влюбиться в него. Мужчин, которые давали обещания своим дочерям, например.  
  
— Я в порядке, — поспешно отвечает Гарри. — Спасибо тебе большое за пиво и за Энди. Увидимся на вечеринке по поводу выхода альбома.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, демонстрируя морщинки в уголках глаз. Будучи похожи на линии разлома и трещины, сами того не замечая, они образуют маленькие сколы в своенравном сердце Гарри.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
— «Триллер» Майкла официально мёртв, — провозглашает Гарри.  
  
Энди смотрит на него с таким презрением, что он почти ожидает, что она покажет ему средний палец в ответ. У его мамы точно бы случился припадок, если бы она это увидела, как в тот раз, когда она подслушала, как Энди произнесла слово «пизда» в телефонном разговоре со своим другом. На тот момент ей было всего тринадцать.  
  
— Я в хорошем настроении, — иронично отвечает Энди, — вот почему я предпочитаю не отвечать тебе.  
  
Гарри усаживается на её кровать, свешивая свой чёрный плащ набок.  
  
— Знаешь, — начинает он, — я представляю тебя больше как Sporty Spice [1].  
  
— Роуз из нас самая спортивная, — тут же перебивает его Энди. — Она была супернепреклонна в том, чтобы быть Sporty Spice.  
  
В этот момент Цветочек, она же чихуахуа, пробегает мимо их двери. Гарри в ужасе хватается за сердце, уверенный, что их в комнату вторгаются грызуны. Энди, хохоча, усаживается за стол перед большим зеркалом и принимается выбирать подходящий оттенок помады из хаотичного множества имеющихся.  
  
— Ты даже не рыжая, — продолжает протестовать Гарри.  
  
Энди кивает на рыжий парик, лежащий рядом.  
  
— Не проблема, — отмахивается она. — Долго не могла определиться между Ginger Spice и Baby Spice... но я абсолютно точно не Baby Spice.  
  
Гарри поднимает обе руки вверх, капитулируя. Ему придётся уступить ей в этом вопросе.  
  
— У вас здесь есть текила?  
  
— У Кендры, может, есть, — отвечает Энди. — Иди спроси.  
  
Гарри думает, что это будет немного жутковато, если он примется шастать по квартире в поисках алкоголя. Роуз, вероятно, расскажет Рэйчел, а Рэйчел точно растреплет другим родителям. Может, сплетни как-нибудь коснутся и Луи.  _А ещё отец Энди, который вечно пьёт. Честное слово, ему надо заканчивать._  Он был в страшном стрессе с прошлого августа. Прошедший год оставил его с пустым гнёздышком, утомлённым сердцем и нескончаемыми переживаниями за единственного ребёнка. Но больше нельзя считать алкоголь панацеей.  
  
Энди внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
— Думаю, в холодильнике есть вино.  
  
— Я подожду, пока мы доберёмся до клуба, — зевая, отвечает Гарри, играя с маленькими кисточками на одеяле Энди. Она неплохо обустроила комнату за год проживания. Она выглядит точно так же, как её комната дома, только более зрелая.  
  
Совсем недавно девушки решили продлить аренду жилья. Конечно, Гарри знал, что она не вернётся к нему, но была маленькая эгоистичная часть его, которая надеялась до последнего.  
  
Он наблюдает за тем, как она берёт тюбик туши.  
  
— Ты взволнована? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Наверное, — медленно отвечает она, заканчивая красить ресницы и протягивая руку к румянам. — На самом деле, я очень нервничаю. Переживаю, как люди воспримут это. Мне весь день было плохо. Просто хочу уже покончить с этим.  
  
— Тебя ведь не стошнит?  
  
Энди делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Не уверена. Но если такое вдруг случится, я использую твой плащ как бумажный пакет или типа того.  
  
— Будем надеяться, что до этого не дойдёт, — смеётся Гарри.  
  
Она смотрит на него через зеркало и возвращает улыбку.  
  
— Я думаю, что, с большой долей вероятности, буду пьян сегодня вечером, и Найлу придётся везти меня обратно в отель, — предупреждает Гарри. — И завтра утром я буду мёртв для этого мира...  
  
— Я и не ожидала меньшего, — спокойно отвечает Энди, равномерно растушёвывая румяна на щеках.  
  
Он игнорирует это.  
  
— Так что, когда альбом попадёт в чарты, я не буду сразу же кричать об этом, — говорит он, тяжело вздыхая. — Поэтому прежде, чем мы отправимся на эту вечеринку, и я напьюсь, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я и твоя мама безумно гордимся тобой и всем, чего ты достигла с этими девочками.  
  
Энди широко улыбается, обе ямочки тут же появляются на её щеках.  
  
— Спасибо, — нежно отвечает она пересекая небольшое расстояние до своей кровати.  
  
Она плюхается рядом и крепко обнимает отца за плечи.  
  
— Без тебя бы я ни за что не справилась, — тихо говорит она.  
  
Гарри нежно проводит рукой по её спине.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Ой, как скромно, — прыскает она ему в плечо.  
  
— Да, я очень скромный человек, — Гарри крепко сжимает её в руках. — И я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит она, отстраняясь после очередного сильного сжатия. — Так, ладно. Мне нельзя плакать, испорчу макияж, — Энди выпрямляется, машинально заправляя выпавшую кудряшку за ухо. — Как я выгляжу?  
  
— Может, сначала наденешь парик? — предлагает Гарри.  
  
— Точно, — она хватает парик с комода и надевает на голову. Она несколько минут поправляет его, перетаскивая то на одну сторону, то на другую. В конце концов, она оборачивается к нему, вытянув руки в стороны.  
  
Гарри не знает, где она достала миниплатье с принтом в виде британского флага и красные кожаные сапоги до колен, но, безусловно, этот наряд ей безумно идёт.  
  
— Думаю, ты выглядишь, как настоящая Ginger Spice, — наконец резюмирует он.  
  
Девушка радостно хлопает в ладоши, в последний раз оглядывает себя в зеркале, прячет золотую пчелу под горловиной платья и хватает свой телефон, после чего они спускаются в гостиную, где их давно уже дожидается Кендра.  
  
— Эй, из тебя вышла замечательная Scary Spice, — восхищается Гарри.  
  
Кендра касается своих пучков на голове.  
  
— Серьёзно? — но её улыбка тут же гаснет: — А ты-то кто?  
  
— Я Магнето, — отвечает Гарри. — В исполнении сэра Иэна МакКеллена.  
  
Пристальный недоумевающий взгляд Кендры осматривает его с головы до ног.  
  
— Злодей из «Людей Икс», — подсказывает Энди. — Только не говори, что ты не знаешь «Людей Икс»!  
  
— Ну, блин, конечно, я знаю! — восклицает Кендра, закатывая глаза. — Но ты ни капли не похож на Магнето, Гарри.  
  
— Ну, спасибо большое, — нахмурив брови, ворчит Гарри. — Надо было нарядиться ковбоем.  
  
— Не слушай её, ты прекрасно выглядишь. Пошли, — говорит Энди, хватая его за руку. — Нам ни в коем случае нельзя опаздывать.  
  
Джемма и Найл уже ждут их возле минивэна, припаркованного у обочины. Она одета, как Труп Невесты, а он — помесь моряка и пирата (или что означает военно-морская форма, дополненная случайной повязкой на глаз?).  
  
Несмотря на скромные габариты, внутри более чем достаточно места для всех. У девочек появилась своя личная охрана примерно два месяца назад. Человека, который охраняет Энди, зовут Фрэнк, что Гарри до сих пор считает забавным совпадением. В первый раз, когда он встретил Фрэнка, он спросил, видел ли он фильм с Уитни Хьюстон под названием  _«Телохранитель»_  и знает ли он, что персонажа Кевина Костнера также зовут Фрэнком. Он не уверен, что его юмор был полностью оценён.  
  
Когда они все наконец усаживаются, другой охранник кивает водителю, и машина трогается.  
  
Вечеринка по случаю запуска альбома проходит в клубе «Аннабель» в Мэйфере. Вход перекрыт красной бархатной лентой. Через дорогу, напротив площади Беркли, припаркована вереница машин, и папарацци, которым и принадлежат эти машины, ждут неподалёку. Их огромные камеры выглядят, как комары, готовые наброситься на добычу.  
  
Первым выходит телохранитель, протягивая руки в стороны, чтобы создать некий барьер. Энди и Кендра берут друг друга за руки и выходят из машины. Огни вспышек взрываются так ярко, что Гарри боится, что они ослепят её. Крики раздаются со всех сторон. Девушки не поднимают голов, направляясь к дверям клуба, тут же исчезая внутри. Всё происходит очень быстро. Гарри, Джемма и Найл выходят следом, и через несколько секунд тоже скрываются внутри.  
  
Пространство тускло освещено розовыми и синими прожекторами и настенными бра. На хаотично расставленных столах стоят небольшие лампы и чайные свечи. Дополняют убранство маленькие букеты из розовых роз и чёрных орхидей. Гарри так нравятся составленные композиции, что он, вероятно, попробует что-то подобное в своём собственном магазине.  
  
Просторный зал забит до отказа. Впереди виднеется сцена с одиноким диджеем, за которым стоят сверкающая ударная установка, несколько микрофонных стоек и гитары девочек, выстроенные аккуратно в ряд. Справа находится бар, уже заполненный людьми. В общем, это, пожалуй, лучшая вечеринка, на которой когда-либо был Гарри, а ведь она ещё даже не началась.  
  
— Это невероятно, — говорит Джемма рядом с ним.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что Леди Гага выступала здесь? — шепчет Найл.  
  
— И Дайана Росс, — добавляет Гарри. — Мы должны вести себя естественно.  
  
Джемма кивает.  
  
— Думаю, будет лучше, если я выпью чего-нибудь.  
  
— Хорошая мысль, — поддерживает её Гарри, помещая руки на плечи сестры, направляя её к бару. Один из телохранителей идёт за ними. Они занимают место около бара, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, и заказывают шоты виски с соком.  
  
— Гарри, — Джемма хлопает его по плечу и указывает на кого-то позади него. Он поворачивается и замечает Рэйчел, одетую вампиром. Ни один костюм не подошёл бы ей больше, чем этот.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он, приветствуя её тёплыми полуобъятиями.  
  
— Счастливого Хэллоуина! — восклицают они в унисон.  
  
— Мы как раз направлялись к своему столику, — говорит Гарри. — Правда, я не уверен, что знаю где он.  
  
— Я могу помочь, — предлагает Рэйчел. — Следуйте за мной.  
  
Она ведёт их к столику возле сцены. Гарри замечает человека, сидящего за ближайшим к ним столом с опущенной головой и пристально разглядывающего что-то в телефоне. Есть что-то знакомое в его профиле, но Гарри не успевает достаточно рассмотреть его, чтобы узнать.  
  
Родители Мерси, её брат и его жена также сидят за их столом, вместе с отцом Кендры Майком и мужчиной, который представляется женихом Рэйчел. Честно говоря, Гарри не любит сравнивать себя с другими, но что он делает неправильного, если даже у Рэйчел есть пара, а он всё ещё одинок?  
  
— Ты должен пойти пообщаться, — тихо говорит ему Джемма. — Я вижу здесь много красивых мужчин.  
  
Гарри бегло оглядывает комнату. Слишком темно, чтобы понять, о каких мужчинах она говорит. Вместо этого он замечает брюнетку в зелёном платье с блёстками, стоящую неподалёку. Он поворачивается к Джемме.  
  
— Сестра Луи здесь, — говорит он. — Пойду поздороваюсь.  
  
— Не совсем то, что я имела в виду, но конечно, — отвечает Джемма, поднимаясь вместе с ним. — Мы с Найлом будем у шведского стола.  
  
Гарри дожидается, пока они уйдут, и поднимает стакан со стола. Он плотнее запахивает плащ, чтобы убедиться, что он не спадёт. Физзи беседует с кем-то из гостей. По мере приближения становятся видны листья, которыми расшито её платье, и Гарри предполагает, что она, должно быть, Ядовитый плющ или Фея Динь-Динь.  
  
Она смотрит в его сторону, и их глаза тут же встречаются. Она улыбается, извиняется перед своим собеседником и идёт навстречу.  
  
— Гарри, — говорит она, наклоняясь, чтобы обнять его и поцеловать в щёку. — Приятно тебя видеть. Как ты?  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбаясь, отвечает он ей. — Ты как?  
  
— Ну, я переезжаю в Нью-Йорк через два месяца, — говорит она. — Решила учиться за границей в рамках своей докторской программы.  
  
Гарри шокировано замирает на месте.  
  
— Поздравляю, — наконец отвечает он. — Твоя семья, должно быть, гордится тобой. Уверен, они будут скучать по тебе.  
  
— Я уверена, но они все давно живут своими собственными жизнями и заняты своими делами. Теперь настал мой звёздный час.  
  
— Удачи тебе, — широко улыбаясь, желает ей Гарри. — У тебя всё получится.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Физзи. Она впивается зубами в нижнюю губу и прищуривается, пальцы барабанят по бокалу. — Итак... я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, но мой брат убьёт меня, если узнает, что я это сделала.  
  
— Я не скажу ему, — обещает Гарри.  
  
Физзи оглядывается вокруг.  
  
— Я не знаю, что между вами произошло, — начинает она тихо. Гарри приходится немного наклониться вперёд, чтобы расслышать её сквозь музыку. — Но когда мы познакомились, у меня сложилось впечатление, что он тебе нравится.  
  
Гарри выпрямляет спину, открыв и снова захлопнув рот. Глаза Физзи бегают, выискивая что-то в его взгляде.  
  
— И тогда он ясно дал понять, что ты ему нравишься тоже, — продолжила она. — Я знаю, что это сложно для вас обоих и, возможно, немного непрофессионально, но он говорил о тебе так, как почти ни о ком другом. Я просто подумала, что, возможно, между вами произошло какое-то недоразумение. И я хотела, чтобы ты знал, что ты ему нравишься, он лично мне это сказал.  
  
Вполне возможно, что Гарри вообще не дышит. Он знает, что покраснел, но тусклое освещение скрывает это. Он знает, что его сердце колотится. Он просто не уверен, дышит ли он, с тех пор как Физзи начала весь этот разговор.  
  
— Я знаю, что это не моё дело, но я пообещала себе, что если увижу тебя снова, то буду просто обязана рассказать тебе об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, что я давлю на тебя, чтобы ты что-то делал. Я просто думаю, что Луи иногда трудно быть открытым и честным, и, возможно, в этом была проблема с тобой... Я просто хочу помочь. Я просто хочу видеть его счастливым.  
  
Гарри облизывает пересохшие губы и густо сглатывает.  
  
— А что насчёт Эрика?  
  
— Кого?  
  
Гарри делает паузу, читая искреннее замешательство на её лице, после чего решает пойти в обход.  
  
— Я просто думал, что он с кем-то встречается.  
  
— Насколько мне известно, сейчас он один, — отвечает Физзи.  
  
Гарри пытается придумать сотню ответов, но каждый умирает на его языке. В конце концов, он говорит:  
  
— Спасибо, что сказала мне об этом, — Физзи выглядит обнадёживающе, и он чувствует себя ужасно, когда открывает рот снова. — На самом деле, не было никакого недоразумения. Мы просто решили, что нам лучше быть друзьями.  
  
Девушка кивает, расстроенно поджимая губы.  
  
— Поняла, — отвечает она. — Хорошо, я попробовала. Мы можем притвориться, что этого разговора не было? Не только потому, что мне стыдно, но и потому, что он никогда об этом не узнает.  
  
— Я могила, — обещает Гарри.  
  
— Кстати, поздравляю Энди с дебютом, — говорит она. — У них вышел нереально крутой альбом.  
  
— Спасибо те...  
  
Луи врывается в пространство между ними. Он выглядит, как Джокер в исполнении Хита Леджера: лицо припудрено, волосы тонированы зелёным и зачёсаны назад. На нём рубашка с фиолетовыми полосками, рукава которой закатаны до локтей, и жилет изумрудного цвета. В общем, ему удалось воссоздать ужасающий костюм и выглядеть таким же убийственно привлекательным, как всегда.  
  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — говорит Гарри, одобрительно кивая.  
  
Луи широко улыбается, поправляя галстук.  
  
— Спасибо тебе. А кем ты предположительно должен быть?  
  
Гарри бросает на него быстрый взгляд.  
  
—  _Я Магнето. Который из первой части «Людей Икс»_ , когда у него ещё не было шлема.  
  
Луи наклоняет голову.  
  
— Да, вполне похож.  
  
— Наконец! — устало отвечает Гарри. Он не должен был предполагать, что чёрного костюма, чёрных ботинок и плаща будет достаточно. Он тоже зачесал свои волосы назад, но, возможно, ему стоило попробовать надеть серый парик.  
  
Они с Луи просто стоят там, улыбаясь друг другу, как дураки, но затем Гарри смотрит на Физзи и обнаруживает, что она тоже на них уставилась. Не обращая внимания, Луи пихает сестру в плечо.  
  
— У тебя закончился коктейль, — говорит он. — Хочешь ещё?  
  
— Да. Спасибо, — широко улыбаясь, отвечает она.  
  
Луи внимательно смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Идёшь?  
  
Гарри смотрит на свой напиток и обнаруживает, что тот почти на дне. Должно быть, это всё нервы.  
  
— Конечно, — быстро отвечает он.  
  
По дороге в бар они мало разговаривают. Трудно маневрировать в толпе и вести беседу одновременно. Луи делает заказ на напитки, после чего их втягивают в разговор Рэйчел, мама Мерси, сама Мерси, Роуз и два режиссёра их предстоящего музыкального видео. Вскоре к ним подходит Физзи, забирая у Луи свой напиток. Чуть позже Энди с Кендрой присоединяются к ним. Энди подходит к Гарри, и он автоматически обхватывает её за плечи рукой. У них образовывается большая группа возле бара с кучей напитков. Мужчины молчат, в то время как девушки делятся эмоциями о записи альбома и болтают о том, как они взволнованы предстоящей работой над клипом. Они упоминают гастроли, и Гарри, конечно, волнуется.  
  
Как будто их группа недостаточно велика, к ним присоединяется ещё один гость, спокойно размещаясь между Луи и Гарри. Это человек, которого Гарри заметил ранее за соседним столиком, одетый в костюм Капитана Джека Воробья, но более известный как Эрик из солнечной Калифорнии.  
  
Гарри улыбается и отводит взгляд в сторону, что для него оказывается невероятным подвигом. К счастью для него, двое техников выходят на сцену и начинают регулировать микрофонные стойки и готовить гитары. Луи тоже замечает это. Отставив свой напиток в сторону, он говорит девочкам:  
  
— Наш выход.  
  
И они начинают пробираться к сцене. Девушки задерживаются у подножия, в то время как Луи поднимается по небольшим ступенькам и подходит к микрофону.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — приветствует он, широко улыбаясь, — и счастливого Хэллоуина! Вы все выглядите прекрасно… и пугающе, если честно. Спасибо вам за то, что надели свои лучшие или худшие наряды и пришли сюда сегодня вечером. Вижу, у нас тут есть Люк Скайуокер. И в дальнем углу Капитан Америка. Очень мило! Лично для меня любимые костюмы — те, которые пугают до чёртиков. Как Дональд Трамп у бара. Ужасающе, приятель!  
  
Толпа взрывается хохотом в ответ. Гарри возвращается к своему столу, садясь рядом с Найлом.  
  
— Итак, как вы все знаете, примерно через три часа первый альбом «The Wonderlands» станет доступен по всему миру, — он делает паузу для аплодисментов. — Я очень горжусь ими. Я знаю, как усердно они работали и как далеко они продвинулись. Те из вас, кто уже слышал альбом или синглы, знают насколько он чертовски блестящий.  
  
Гости снова аплодируют, Гарри и весь их стол в том числе. Найл, конечно же, громко свистит.  
  
— Но прежде, чем мы доберёмся до этого, девочки сыграют несколько песен для вас. Надеюсь, они вам понравятся. И не забудьте купить альбом завтра. Это «The Wonderlands»! — восклицает Луи, снова аплодируя зрителям, когда девушки поднимаются на сцену и поочерёдно приветствуют его крепкими объятиями.  
  
Энди поднимает гитарный ремень над головой и подходит к микрофону.  
  
— Это немного неловко, но я думаю, что Луи ошибся в названии группы, — говорит она, покосившись в сторону Луи, спускающегося по лестнице. — Мы определённо «Spice Girls», Лу!  
  
Луи отходит в сторону, засунув руки глубоко в карманы.  
  
— Прошу прощения! — смеясь, отвечает он.  
  
— Я думаю, мы простим тебя, — говорит Мерси в микрофон.  
  
— Нам не хватает Baby Spice, — добавляет Роуз. — Я думаю, нам стоит выбрать её из зала, верно?  
  
— Так и есть, — отвечает Энди, кивая. — И я думаю, что мы только что приняли решение. Кенни, можно барабанную дробь, пожалуйста?  
  
Кендра немедленно выполняет её просьбу.  
  
— Луи Томлинсон, внимание! — объявляет Энди. — В этом нет ничего удивительного. Луи официально наша Baby Spice!  
  
Луи запрокидывает голову, прижимая тыльную сторону руки ко рту, и заливается счастливым смехом, что, пожалуй, является одной из самых красивых вещей, которую Гарри видел за всю ночь.  
  
— Для меня это большая честь, — торжественно говорит Луи. Гарри ожидает, что все люди в зале будут так же очарованы этим моментом, как и он. Так и должно быть.  
  
— Окей! Теперь мы все в сборе, — громко объявляет Энди. — Всем добрый вечер! Мы группа «Spice Girls», также известная, как «The Wonderlands». И это «Won’t Stop»!  
  
Кендра громко ударяет палочками по тарелке. Энди помещает пальцы на струны и прижимает микрофон ко рту:  
  
«Momma never taught me second chances,  
Мама никогда не учила меня второму шансу,  
Daddy only ever mentioned firsts.  
Папа только когда-либо упоминал первое.  
It's down to the wire now, baby,  
Теперь это до провода, детка,  
I'm watching you, show me how you work.  
Я наблюдаю за тобой, покажи мне, как ты работаешь».  
  
Ещё один удар палочками по тарелкам. Энди покачивает бёдрами из стороны в сторону, обхватив пальцами микрофон:  
  
«Can't stop even for a minute.  
Не могу остановиться ни на минуту.  
Won't stop even if it hurts.  
Не остановлюсь, даже если будет больно.  
We’ve got one chance now, baby,  
У нас есть один шанс сейчас, детка,  
Don't stop ‘til you show ‘em how it works.  
Не останавливайся, пока не покажешь им, как это работает».  
  
Затем в унисон девочки поют:  
  
«Won’t stop!  
Не остановится!»  
  
Удар палочками по тарелкам.  
  
«Don't stop!  
Не останавливайся!»  
  
Они играют ещё песни — «Revolve» и «Burn Brighter», — и они невероятны. Они все смеются, прыгают и синхронно звучат. Высокие ноты Энди выходят просто прекрасными, а иногда её голос приобретает ту хрупкость, которая делает его просто уникальным. Гости хлопают, танцуют и ликуют. Гарри тоже весь вечер отплясывает, несмотря на то что порядком измотан. Девушки заканчивают выступление, влажные от пота и запыхавшиеся, как и зрители.  
  
Энди обводит рукой зал.  
  
— Спасибо, Луи, ещё раз за всё, что ты для нас сделал. Спасибо всем вам за то, что вы здесь ради нас, — добавляет она. Она взмахивает рукой в сторону стола Гарри: — И спасибо, папа. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри прижимает руку к груди, что является единственным способом для него сформулировать то, что он чувствует прямо сейчас. Остальные члены группы громко кричат слова любви своим семьям и друзьям.  
  
— Обязательно купите наш альбом завтра! — заканчивает Энди. — Большое спасибо за то, что пришли!  
  
Они раскланиваются и уходят со сцены, позволяя диджею вернуться и снова запустить свою музыку. У Гарри наконец-то появляется шанс отведать еды, но другие родители и Рэйчел втягивают его в дискуссию об альбоме. Он ускользает во время затишья в разговоре, чтобы наполнить тарелку тем, что осталось на столе. Он засовывает профитроль с заварным кремом в рот по пути к шведскому столу, когда кто-то неожиданно появляется перед ним.  
  
— Привет, — говорит мужчина. — Ты ведь отец Энди, правильно?  
  
Внимание Гарри сразу же переключается. Он голоден, но теперь на него смотрит очень привлекательный джентльмен, и он может полностью сосредоточиться только на одной вещи.  
  
— Так и есть, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — А ты?  
  
— Дэвид, — поспешно отвечает мужчина, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.  
  
Гарри сжимает ладонь в ответ.  
  
— Гарри. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Дэвид уверенно пожимает руку Гарри и напоследок нежно, но решительно стискивает его ладонь. Гарри улыбается, когда они отпускают руки, и отводит взгляд в сторону, запихивая ещё одно пирожное в рот.  
  
— Просто хотел представиться, — начинает Дэвид. — Я работаю с девочками над их клипом.  
  
— Оу, — тут же отвечает Гарри, его голос слегка приглушён из-за пирожного, — это очень увлекательно. Ты взволнован?  
  
— Да. Девочки потрясающие, — широко улыбается Дэвид. — Энди особенно.  
  
— Ты говоришь это только потому, что она моя дочь?  
  
— Нет, — поспешно отвечает Дэвид. — Хотя, если это даст мне дополнительное очко, то, возможно.  
  
Гарри слегка приподнимает правую бровь.  
  
— Значит это — цель, не так ли?  
  
— Честно? — широко улыбаясь, отвечает Дэвид. — Да, так и есть.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ. Это редкость. Вот человек, который полностью осознаёт, что Гарри — отец. В аккуратно подстриженной бороде виднеется седина, за очками — добрые глаза, на губах милая улыбка. Это может быть многообещающим, но Гарри немного опасается заигрывать с ним. Чуть ли не каждый из присутствующих здесь — большая шишка. Он может ляпнуть что-то не то не тому человеку, если достаточно напьётся, и карьере Энди придёт конец.  
  
Гарри снова отвлекается, покосившись вправо, и видит Луи, стоящего среди большой толпы. Он не знает, как долго он там стоит, но теперь, когда Гарри заметил его, он не может отвести взгляда.  
  
— Извини, — говорит Дэвид. — Ты явно пытался поесть.  
  
— Нет, — поспешно отвечает Гарри, моргая несколько раз. — То есть да, но я не возражаю, если ты присоединишься ко мне, если хочешь.  
  
— Конечно, — нетерпеливо отвечает Дэвид.  
  
Он следует за Гарри к его столу и присаживается рядом, к удивлению Джеммы и Найла. Гарри ест, пока Дэвид рассуждает о концепции предстоящего клипа. Он задаёт Гарри вопросы об Энди и даже о её маме. Гарри не понимает, насколько уже поздно, пока родители Кендры не объявляют, что они уезжают. Напоследок Дэвид вручает ему свою визитку.  
  
— Позвони мне, если захочешь как-нибудь пообедать или поужинать, — говорит он. — Или я могу написать первым. Продиктуешь мне свой номер?  
  
— Безусловно, — легко отвечает Гарри. — Ты тоже уходишь?  
  
— Я обещал нескольким людям, что поговорю с ними, — говорит Дэвид. — Но было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Гарри.  
  
— Мне тоже, — Гарри смотрит, как он уходит, игнорируя сестру и Найла. Он поднимается, прежде чем они успевают задать ему вопросы, и направляется в туалет.  
  
Он видит Луи, стоящего у раковины, как только заходит внутрь. Рядом с ним ещё один мужчина, который тараторит так быстро, что Луи, вероятно, не понимает ни слова из его болтовни. Луи смотрит на него через зеркало. Гарри отворачивается и находит первую свободную кабинку.  
  
Мужчина заканчивает свой монолог, когда Гарри выходит и принимается мыть руки. Разговорчивый гражданин вскоре удаляется. Луи поворачивается, набирает в ладони воды и брызжет ею себе в лицо. Другой мужчина из кабинки рядом с Гарри покидает туалетную комнату, не помыв рук. Гарри съёживается, встречаясь глазами с Луи, который лишь тихо смеётся над происходящим.  
  
— Надеюсь, я не пожал ему руку в какой-то момент сегодня вечером, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Зато у тебя есть резон вымыть руки, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Думаю, с тобой всё будет хорошо.  
  
Луи улыбается, отрывает бумажное полотенце и вытирает им лицо.  
  
— Я собираюсь выйти на балкон и покурить, — говорит он. — Хочешь присоединиться?  
  
— Не знал, что здесь есть балкон.  
  
— Ты и не должен был этого знать, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Должно быть, это какой-то секретный балкон, — ёрничает Гарри. — Можешь рассчитывать на меня.  
  
Луи выходит из туалета и идёт вниз по коридору к двери с табличкой «Только для персонала». Они поднимаются по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж, а затем следуют по небольшому коридору к двойным дверям, за которыми и обнаруживается балкон. На улице ужасно холодно, но никого это не волнует.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— О да, мне нужен был свежий воздух.  
  
— Извини за это, — говорит Луи, размахивая сигаретой, выдыхая струю дыма в морозный воздух.  
  
— Да нет, я не возражаю, — медленно отвечает Гарри, облокачиваясь на перила. — Ты выглядишь напряжённым.  
  
— Я в порядке, — коротко говорит Луи.  
  
Они замолкают на мгновение.  
  
— Видел, ты нашёл общий язык с Дэвидом Гриром, — комментирует Луи, выдыхая в небо.  
  
Живот Гарри предательски сжимается.  
  
— Я мало что знаю о нём, но он кажется милым.  
  
— Так и есть, — отвечает Луи. — Хороший человек.  
  
Предположим, это неофициальный штамп одобрения от Луи.  
  
— А как обстоят дела у тебя с твоим американцем? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Мой американец, — повторяет Луи, ухмыляясь. — Неплохо.  
  
У Гарри занимает секунду, чтобы набраться храбрости. Это сложнее, чем он думал. В конце концов, он должен спросить об этом.  
  
— А Физзи ему нравится? — спрашивает он. — Кажется, я видел, как они болтали о чём-то сегодня.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не рассказывал ей о нём.  
  
Гарри пристально смотрит в ответ, в то время как Луи смотрит вниз, стряхивая пепел с сигареты.  
  
— Ей обычно нравятся твои парни?  
  
— Я никогда не упоминаю о них.  
  
Гарри сглатывает, пытаясь остановить непрекращающееся покалывание в горле. Он должен был принести свой напиток с собой. Он так отчаянно нуждается в нём сейчас. Они стоят молча ещё секунду или около того.  
  
— Итак, что тебя беспокоит?  
  
Луи вздыхает, клубы дыма растворяются в воздухе.  
  
— Помнишь, что я говорил тебе о фальшивых людях? — он указывает на дверь, крепко зажав сигарету между пальцами. — Их там очень много.  
  
Гарри согласен с ним. Все были добры к нему, но он чувствует, что это только потому, что они чувствуют себя обязанными.  
  
— Можно мне? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, кивком указывая на сигарету.  
  
Рука Луи замирает на полпути к губам, и затем, после нескольких затяжек, он протягивает ему сигарету. Гарри забирает её и аккуратно подносит к губам. Глубоко затянувшись, он возвращает сигарету. Взгляд Луи скользит по губам Гарри.  
  
— Что-то произошло конкретно? — снова спрашивает Стайлс.  
  
— Не совсем, — отвечает Луи, ухмыляясь. — Дело касается Джозефин Скрайвер. Три месяца назад мы случайно встретились в парижском клубе, нас сфотографировали и фото попало в бульварные газеты. Теперь люди думают, что мы тайно встречаемся.  
  
— Ты обычно отрицаешь подобные слухи?  
  
— Это пустая трата времени и сил. Если я буду отрицать одну историю, они будут ожидать, что я поступлю так и после.  
  
Гарри хочет спросить, что мешает ему сделать каминг-аут. Он считает странным, что Луи так яростно поддерживает своих артистов, но не хочет сделать это сам. Этот процесс требует времени. Гарри это знает. Но Луи тридцать шесть, и ему явно нечего терять. Что удерживает его?  
  
Луи предлагает новую сигарету, и Гарри с благодарностью берёт её.  
  
— Так кто из этих людей фальшивки? Кого я должен избегать?  
  
Луи тихо смеётся в ответ.  
  
— Боже! Мы пробудем здесь всю ночь.  
  
— Я не возражаю, — отвечает Гарри, улыбаясь, передавая сигарету обратно.  
  
— Ты видел человека в костюме Фреда Флинстоуна? — спрашивает Луи. — Он жалкий старый пердун, который всегда пускает дым в лицо. Он месяцами пытался заполучить меня в свой новый лейбл.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Фред Флинстоун, запомнил.  
  
— Также есть женщина по имени Мира в костюме Миссис Смит из  _«Мистер и миссис Смит»_ , что означает, что на ней только чёрное платье и игрушечный пистолет. Она самая худшая из них. Она работает на  _«The Independent»_  и всегда ищет эксклюзив. Если она спросит, как прошёл твой день, тебе крышка. Она точно напишет о тебе статью.  
  
— Она писала о тебе статьи?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Луи. — Вот почему я танцевал вокруг неё всю ночь. Кроме того, видел человека, одетого в костюме шмеля? Ему стоило бы прийти в костюме змеи. Было бы более уместно. Он писал много дерьма обо мне в Twitter одно время, но после того, как на него надавили мои ребята, он послал мне электронное письмо с извинениями. Идиот.  
  
— Господи, — поражается Гарри. — Все эти люди ужасны.  
  
— Вот почему я здесь с тобой, — отвечает Луи. — Кстати, это твоя сестра? В костюме Трупа Невесты.  
  
— Да, — Гарри улыбается, как обычно, когда говорит о ней. — Я познакомлю вас, когда мы вернёмся внутрь.  
  
— Мне бы этого хотелось, — говорит Луи. Они стоят молча ещё минуту. Луи докуривает, бросает окурок на пол и гасит фильтр носком своей блестящей туфли.  
  
— Пошли обратно? — спрашивает он.  
  
Нет. Гарри был бы не против остаться здесь с ним на всю ночь, рискуя заморозить яйца, лишь бы этот момент никогда не закончился. Он не знает, что с ним происходит, он знает лишь только что это ненадёжно, глупо и никогда, кажется, не закончится. Он думал, что добился прогресса в том, что касается Луи, но, видимо, это не так.  
  
— Да, думаю, нам стоит вернуться, — отвечает Гарри, следуя за Луи внутрь, где вскоре они расходятся. Гарри возвращается к Найлу и Джемме.  
  
— Где ты был? — спрашивает его Джемма.  
  
Гарри замечает Луи, разговаривающего, к сожалению, с Миссис Смит. Он смотрит в сторону Гарри, и они обмениваются тайными улыбками.  
  
— Неважно, — отвечает на свой же вопрос Джемма. Гарри внимательно смотрит на неё. — Я чувствую запах сигарет от тебя.  
  
Он не уточняет, что сигарета была разделена на двоих. Он шпионит за Эриком, присоединившимся к Луи, и он не может перестать смотреть на них. В его руках уже новый шот и травка, которую Найл купил специально для него. Он выходит на танцпол и не покидает его до полуночи.  
  
Ничего из этого не помогает. Даже намного позже, когда он уезжает, и Джемма обнимает его за талию, направляя к машине, он ищет глазами Луи. Даже когда его бросают на кровать гостиничного номера, он надеется, что Луи не пришлось слишком долго улыбаться или угождать фальшивым людям.  
  
— У меня неприятности, Найл, — пьяно бормочет он. Он вспоминает визитку Дэвида, которую оставил на столе, и ни капельки не сожалеет об этом, потому что его мысли вновь возвращаются к Луи.  
  
Найл гладит его по спине.  
  
— Утром тебе станет лучше.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
 **Декабрь 2017**  
  
Если бы не мороз и гирлянды, натянутые по всему Ковент-Гарден, Гарри мог бы поверить, что декабрь ещё не наступил. Но времена года — это всегда набор определённых символов, сопровождающих их и создающих отличия одного сезона от другого. Например, Рождество — это холодная погода, огни на улицах, рождественские песни, украшенные деревья и непрекращающийся поток покупателей в торговых центрах. Он видит, чувствует и слышит всё это, но всё равно технически это не похоже на Рождество или Сочельник. И это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что он один в Лондоне, а не в доме своих родителей со своей семьёй.  
  
В настоящее время Энди катается на лыжах в швейцарских Альпах. Она пробыла там с группой всю прошлую неделю и не прилетит в Лондон до утра. Его мама была в полном восторге от этой идеи, и теперь Гарри кажется, что ему надо было быть более настойчивым в отношении девочек, уезжающих в отпуск после Нового года.  
  
Он подумывает отправиться домой в одиночестве. Это была идея Энди, как и то, что она могла бы отправиться домой на своей новой машине из Лондона до Холмс Чапела самостоятельно. Она купила Mini Cooper всего две недели назад. Он дорогого кремового цвета, но тем не менее он всё равно кажется Гарри угрожающим.  
  
Утром он заберёт её из аэропорта, и они вместе отправятся домой в безопасности и успеют как раз к рождественскому ужину.  
  
Он забирает свой латте с корицей со стойки выдачи заказов в Starbucks и проверяет свои часы. Он приехал в Лондон со скрытыми мотивами. Он не удалил свой аккаунт в Twitter, как планировал несколько месяцев назад. Удивительное и коварное свойство социальных сетей: как только познаёшь что-то новое, потом уже сложно остановиться.  
  
Его фолловят множество поклонников «The Wonderlands», и все они щедро благодарят его, когда он фолловит их в ответ. Фан-аккаунты групп почти всегда являются фан-аккаунтами Луи Томлинсона или «One Direction». Таким образом, именно благодаря им он знает о небольшом живом концерте в Уэстфилд Стратфорд Сити, организованном BBC Radio 1, где Луи участвует в качестве приглашённого гостя.  
  
Гарри повязывает шарф на шею и надевает на голову кепку. Схватив свои две сумки и латте, он позволяет нетерпеливой паре, стоящей рядом, занять его стол.  
  
Он покупает ещё один кулон от Тиффани для ожерелья Энди с крестом. Это крошечный медиатор с его инициалами и инициалами Кэсси. Энди обожает сентиментальные знаки внимания наподобие этого, и он не мог придумать ничего лучше. Положив коробочку в карман, он садится в свой джип и направляется в Стратфорд.  
  
Гарри не намерен говорить с ним, он просто хочет увидеть его. Он знает, что у Луи есть талант превращать обычные ночи во что-то незабываемое в маленьком или большом смысле. Это всё, чего он хочет.  
  
Он думал о нём каждый день в течение предыдущих двух месяцев. Он постоянно в курсе тем, касающихся его. Луи в последнее время пишет музыку. Он был на нескольких футбольных матчах. От имени его фонда «Загадай желание» был организован ужин для детей. Также он два раза побрился и подстригся.  
  
Ему не пришлось прикладывать много сил, чтобы узнать об этих вещах. Социальные сети делают эту информацию слишком доступной. И тем труднее остановиться. Но сейчас он должен это сделать. Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы осознать то, что он чувствует и делает. Если бы ему было семнадцать или восемнадцать, он мог бы назвать это влюблённостью. Но в зрелом возрасте он думает об этом как о тоске… а это значит, что он в отчаянии и немедленно должен остановиться.  
  
В новом году это будет первым делом на повестке дня. Но сейчас ему нужно попасть на шоу.  
  
Уэстфилдс забит до отказа, когда он добирается туда. Множество подростков и взрослых толпятся в атриуме. Он находит местечко около кулис во время выступления девушки, которую он видел по телевизору. Она исполняет «What Makes You Beautiful» на рождественский мотив, что кажется ужасным, но, по крайней мере, её голос звучит потрясающе. Она заканчивает, машет толпе и кланяется, и тогда Гарри наконец замечает стол и две фигуры, сидящие за ним.  
  
Именно тогда прожекторы перенаправляются к ним, и, конечно же, это Луи и Ник Гримшоу из шоу «Radio 1 Breakfast». Перед ними на столе микрофоны. Луи улыбается и наклоняется вперёд, упираясь локтями в стол.  
  
— Это была Эшли Норрис, чей альбом  _«Expressions»_  вышел около двух недель назад. Отличная девушка и отличная музыка. Спасибо тебе!  
  
— Жаль, что она не сыграла ту песню... — говорит Ник, щёлкая пальцами. — Как там она называется?  
  
— Очевидно, что ты не настолько без ума от её песни, раз не можешь вспомнить, — отвечает Луи, широко улыбаясь.  
  
Ник игнорирует его.  
  
— Я вспомнил, потому что пел эту песню в душе.  
  
— Слишком много информации, Николас!  
  
— О том, что я пою в душе? — отвечает Ник, нахмурившись. — А ты не поёшь в душе? Я думаю, что все присутствующие здесь делают это.  
  
Луи снова улыбается.  
  
— Я пою в душе. Устраиваю себе частные миниконцерты.  
  
— Слишком много информации, — громко смеётся Ник. — Это обычно а капелла или тебе кто-то аккомпанирует?  
  
— Мой кот любит иногда играть на барабанах, да, — саркастично отвечает Луи.  
  
Все заливаются хохотом, включая Ника.  
  
— Ну что ж, вернёмся к нашей работе, — говорит Ник. — Для новоприбывших: это Гримми, и мы находимся на рождественском концерте BBC Radio 1 с нашим специальным гостем, Луи Томлинсоном! — публика взрывается криком при упоминании его имени. — Мы находимся в Уэстфилд Стратфорд Сити, и осталось ещё около часа до начала представления, так что поторопитесь, друзья. Мы разыгрываем много бесплатных билетов! И задаём Луи кучу вопросов. Также у нас запланировано несколько… отличных выступлений.  
  
— Отличных, — повторяет Луи. — Прекрасный выбор слова.  
  
— Спасибо, мой друг, — отвечает Ник. — И, поскольку ты так добр, я собираюсь задать тебе парочку вопросов.  
  
— Звучит здорово, — широко улыбается Луи.  
  
— Итак, для вновь присоединившихся: у меня в руках пляжный мяч, — пускается в объяснения Ник, демонстрируя мяч толпе. — Я и Луи будем по очереди бросать его в толпу, пока играет музыка в течение тридцати секунд. Люди в толпе должны отбивать мяч, когда он окажется у них. А когда музыка закончится, человек, у которого в руках останется мяч, сможет задать Луи любой вопрос!  
  
— Что-то вроде экстремального волейбола, смешанного с музыкальными стульями, — добавляет Луи.  
  
— Именно так, — говорит Ник. — Окей, настало время музыки!  
  
И, конечно, это песня «Raise Hell» «The Wonderlands». Гарри улыбается и кивает головой в такт. После первого куплета он забывает о предназначении музыки. Его внимание переключается на Луи, который, кажется, тоже наслаждается музыкой. На последней строчке всё резко обрывается, и его буквально наотмашь сбивает радужный пляжный мяч. Он моргает и поднимает руку перед собой в качестве жеста самообороны. Дело даже не в том, что это больно. Он больше ошеломлён тем, что его жизнь быстро превратилась в сцену из дрянной романтической комедии.  
  
— Похоже, наш пляжный мяч только что ослепил кого-то, — сообщает Ник.  
  
Гарри чувствует на себе яркий свет прожектора, и от его жара щёки тут же становятся пунцовыми. Какова хрена? Из всех людей, столпившихся вокруг него, как получилось, что именно он оказался в таком положении?  
  
— Мяч, конечно, достался не этому парню, но нам в любом случае придётся разрешить ему задать вопрос, потому что мы только что чуть не угробили его, — говорит Ник. — Можете передать микрофон ему, пожалуйста?  
  
Внезапно перед Гарри появляется человек, одетый в чёрное, с гарнитурой в ухе и с микрофоном в руке. Ничто никогда не было более клишированным, чем момент, когда он смотрит на сцену и встречается взглядом с Луи.  
  
Тот слегка шокировано приоткрывает рот, но затем улыбается.  
  
— Как вас зовут, сэр? — спрашивает Ник.  
  
Гарри поднимает руку, чтобы помахать в ответ.  
  
— Я Гарри.  
  
Кто-то поблизости узнаёт его. Он слышит, как кто-то произносит имя Энди, но не может разглядеть, кто именно.  
  
— Какой ты хочешь задать вопрос Луи? Или ты собираешься судиться с нами?  
  
Гарри смущённо улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Ни в коем случае, — он смотрит на Луи. — Как проходит твой день рождения?  
  
Луи с широкой улыбкой наклоняется к микрофону.  
  
— Очень хорошо. Позавтракал с сестрой. Теперь я здесь, наслаждаюсь этим клише.  
  
Зрители этого не понимают, но Гарри всё равно смеётся в ответ.  
  
— Приятно слышать, — говорит он, потупив глаза, после того как повисает неловкая тишина. Он передаёт микрофон звукорежиссеру, который отдаёт его девушке, стоящей позади Гарри.  
  
— Привет, Луи, — говорит девушка.  
  
Луи отводит взгляд от Гарри.  
  
— Привет, милая!  
  
Девушка смущённо улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Стоит ли нам ожидать тур «The Wonderlands» в следующем году? И отправятся ли они в Азию?  
  
— Хороший вопрос, — говорит Ник. — Об этом ходит много слухов.  
  
Луи выдерживает паузу, не прекращая улыбаться. Гарри уже знает ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
— Да, «The Wonderlands» будут гастролировать в следующем году. Они точно посетят Великобританию и Северную Америку, но я пока не могу точно сказать насчёт Азии или Южной Америки. Что касается точной даты, пусть это будет сюрпризом.  
  
— Для меня этого достаточно, — отвечает Ник. — Ну что ж, переходим к нашей следующей группе, моей любимой. Они только что выпустили новый альбом, и он просто невероятен. Дамы и господа, «Years&Years»!  
  
Группа выходит на сцену, и прожекторы над Луи и Ником гаснут, направляя свой свет исключительно на вокалиста.  
  
Следующие сорок минут вопросы так и сыпятся на Луи: он подтверждает, что работает над своей собственной музыкой (и новым клипом), а Ник заставляет его спеть «Jingle Bells», отчего публика просто сходит с ума. Всё заканчивается розыгрышем призов. Один гость выигрывает Apple iPad. Другой получает бесплатные билеты на концерт. Гарри получает футболку за то, что не совсем поймал пляжный мяч, вместе со всеми остальными, кто на самом деле это сделал.  
  
После этого Луи и Ник машут зрителям, поздравляют всех с Рождеством и покидают сцену. Гарри ждёт, пока толпа рассосётся, прежде чем приблизиться к человеку, стоящему ближе всего к сцене.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Гарри. — Альберто, верно?  
  
Мужчина улыбается, протягивая руку.  
  
— Гарри, рад тебя видеть.  
  
— Я тоже, — взгляд Гарри скользит за кулисы, но там нет никаких признаков Луи. — Не мог бы ты передать Луи, что я буду ждать его у большой рождественской ёлки снаружи? Я просто хочу поздороваться.  
  
— Хорошо, — не колеблясь соглашается Альберто.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества тебе!  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, — отвечает Альберто, поправляя гарнитуру в ухе.  
  
Гарри выходит и устраивается на лавочке возле рождественской ёлки. «The Bleak Midwinter» уныло звучит через динамики, прикреплённые к фонарным столбам: «In the bleak midwinter /  _В холодную зиму_ , — поёт тонкий голос, — frosty wind made moan…/  _морозный ветер заставлял стонать…»_  
  
Он скрещивает руки на груди, жалея о том, что не остался внутри. Он закрывает глаза, слушая завывания ветра среди деревьев и болтовню посетителей, слабый гул которых в сочетании с песней звучит, как нежность.  
  
После тридцати минут ожидания на морозе он подумывает о том, чтобы уйти. Он выглядит глупо, сидя на улице, когда все остальные садятся в свои машины и направляются в свои тёплые дома. Возможно, Луи решил поступить так же.  
Но тем не менее он не двигается с места, поскольку действительно хочет увидеть его.  
  
Первым он замечает Альберто. Прямо за ним появляется Луи в шерстяном пальто и вязаном шарфе. Он сразу же осматривает улицу и видит Гарри. Он поворачивается к Альберто, берёт его за руку и крепко обнимает, сопровождая всё это несколькими мягкими похлопываниями по спине. Они желают друг другу счастливого Рождества, а затем расходятся в разные стороны.  
  
Гарри поднимается, когда Луи направляется в его сторону с улыбкой на губах. Томлинсон пропускает машину, после чего перебегает улицу.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он, выпуская облачко пара в воздух. — Извини, что заставил тебя ждать.  
  
Гарри идёт ему навстречу, качая головой.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — отвечает он. — С днём рождения.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи застенчиво улыбается. — Ты здесь один?  
  
— Да. Делал рождественские покупки.  
  
— Весьма активно, видимо, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Даже не знаю, что означает это слово, — беззаботно отвечает Гарри. — Узнал о твоём шоу из Twitter. Подумал, что будет прикольно увидеться снова.  
  
— Я рад, что ты приехал, — говорит Луи. — Прошло слишком много времени с нашей последней встречи.  
  
Гарри желает, чтобы он не говорил такие вещи. Он слишком слаб даже для малейшей привязанности.  
  
Холодный воздух, встречающийся с глазами Луи, превращает их в туманные озёра в лучах уличных фонарей, отчего зрачки будто начинают светиться, подобно рождественским огонькам. Гарри полностью разрушен. Он знал это с самого начала. Он осторожно спрашивает:  
  
— Эрик здесь?  
  
— Нет, — быстро отвечает Луи. — На самом деле мы больше не встречаемся.  
  
Гарри замолкает, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу.  
  
— Ох, — он сглатывает, но горечь в горле всё же остаётся. — Мне очень жаль это слышать.  
  
— Это нормально, Гарри.  
  
— Ты прав, — говорит Гарри. — Можно ещё один вопрос: ты его бросил или наоборот?  
  
— Я сказал ему, что не думаю, что между нами получится что-то большее.  
  
Гарри громко вздыхает.  
  
— Это довольно жестоко.  
  
— Он бы по-другому не понял, — со смехом отвечает Луи.  
  
— Подожди, — говорит Гарри. — Какие планы на оставшуюся часть твоего дня рождения?  
  
— У меня есть бутылка вина, — отвечает Луи, — Netflix и год бесплатной пиццы от «Домино».  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются.  
  
— Ты собираешься праздновать свой день рождения  _один_?  
  
— Это не имеет большого значения.  
  
— Это очень важный день, — возражает Гарри. Это не так, если честно. Вторую половину своего дня рождения в этом году он провёл точно так же. Но это Луи, а насколько известно, он не любит быть один.  
  
— Ну, сегодня Сочельник, — говорит Луи. — Ты ведь тоже один, верно?  
  
— К сожалению, да. Энди вылетает завтра в полдень, а потом мы поедем к моим родителям. Но это не то же самое, — добавляет Гарри. — Ты не должен быть один в свой день рождения, Луи.  
  
Луи делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем заговорить.  
  
— Я думаю, ты тоже не должен быть один в канун Рождества.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, ожидая дальнейшего шага. Вернее, Луи ждёт, а Гарри нервничает.  
  
 _«Даже не думай об этом»_ , — сказала бы ему Кэсси, но он всё равно это делает.  
  
— У меня нет подарка, но я могу предложить тебе свою компанию, — говорит Гарри. — С меня ужин.  
  
Луи выдыхает, его плечи расслабляются.  
  
— Мне бы очень понравилась компания, — говорит он. — Ужин звучит замечательно. Только если я помогу тебе.  
  
— Я люблю, когда мне помогают, — застенчиво отвечает Гарри. — Моя машина припаркована внизу у дороги. Встретимся возле твоего дома.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
К тому времени, как они добираются до дома Луи, оба уже чертовски голодны. Они стряхивают холод с костей и вешают свои пальто в шкаф. Оставив ботинки брошенными у двери, они закатывают рукава до локтей.  
  
Посовещавшись, они решают приготовить спагетти с фрикадельками, потому что это самое быстрое и простое блюдо с достаточным очарованием для Сочельника. Пока спагетти варятся, Гарри готовит глинтвейн, используя бутылку Мерло, принадлежащую Луи. Он открывает свою собственную бутылку Пино Нуар, добавляет немного в соус и щедро разливает остальное по бокалам.  
  
— Они пытались научить нас хореографии, — рассказывает Луи. Между ними тарелка с пятью сырыми фрикадельками и миска с говяжьим фаршем. Они работают над новой партией, пока Луи объясняет, на что похожа жизнь в туре. — И это была катастрофа. У нас никогда не было намерения быть типичным бой-бэндом. Поэтому, когда нас объединили в группу, мы не хотели делать типичные вещи. У нас было несколько движений, которые мы иногда делали на сцене, но в остальном мы не были созданы для причудливой хореографии.  
  
— Не уверен, что я знаком с этими движениями, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я слышу любопытство в твоём голосе?  
  
— Мне очень интересно, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Посмотрю на Youtube, когда буду дома.  
  
— Зачем это делать, когда я здесь?  
  
— В твоём возрасте уже опасно делать такие вещи, Луи.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я  _старый_? — переспрашивает Луи, широко распахнув глаза. — Ничего себе!  
  
Он бросает шарик мяса, который лепил, обратно в миску и ополаскивает руки в раковине.  
  
— Я! Старый! — возмущённо повторяет он.  
  
Гарри смеётся, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони ко рту.  
  
— Намекаешь, что я оскорбил тебя?  
  
— Ты оскорбил себя своим неверием в меня, — говорит Луи, вытирая руки. — Ты должен извиниться передо мной.  
  
— Интересно, — говорит Гарри, — какого чёрта ты делаешь?  
  
Луи улыбается и опускается на пол.  
  
— Ты действительно не видел, как я двигаюсь, Гарри? — говорит Луи. — Я покажу тебе пару движений.  
  
— О, ладно. Давай, покажи мне, на что ты способен. Не сдерживайся, — соглашается Гарри, когда Луи ложится на кафельный пол. — Только я очень надеюсь, что после этого ты сможешь встать.  
  
Луи замирает, прижимаясь лбом к полу, его плечи дрожат от смеха. Когда он приподнимает голову, его лицо красное.  
  
— Я уверен, что ты спасёшь меня, если что, — он опускается так, как будто собирается сделать несколько отжиманий, за исключением того, что его колени прижаты к полу. — Теперь просто смотри. Я собираюсь сделать «червяка».  
  
— Я волнуюсь за твои колени, — смеясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Закрой рот!  
  
— Ничего себе! Покажи мне пятилетний брейк-данс.  
  
— Просто заткнись и смотри!  
  
И Гарри смотрит. Мускулы спины Луи, спрятанные под рубашкой, определённо требуют внимания. Гарри делает большой глоток вина и наслаждается видом: Луи отлично преуспевает в выполнении классического «червя», приподнимаясь и падая обратно аж целых три раза.  
  
— Это самое красивое беспозвоночное, которое я когда-либо видел, — едва сдерживая смех, восклицает Гарри.  
  
Луи смотрит на него и смеётся в ответ, тут же распластавшись на полу. Он переворачивается на спину, продолжая лежать на кафеле.  
  
— Я притворюсь, что ты этого не говорил.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу и широко улыбается.  
  
— Хорошо, — он наклоняет свою голову вправо. — Тебе нужна помощь, чтобы встать, Луи?  
  
— Дай-ка подумать...  
  
Гарри терпеливо ожидает, смех периодически срывается с его губ. Когда после очередного круга Перчик обнюхивает Луи с очевидным беспокойством, Гарри не выдерживает, срываясь в истерический гогот.  
  
— Я думаю, что мне нужна помощь, Гарри, — наконец выносит вердикт Луи.  
  
Гарри громко хохочет в ответ.  
  
— Божечки, — говорит он, схватившись за край столешницы. — Ты серьёзно?  
  
— Нет, блин, конечно, не серьёзно! — бурчит Луи, поднимаясь самостоятельно. — Ты думаешь, мне восемьдесят пять или что?  
  
Уголки глаз Гарри влажные, и его щёки болят, поскольку он насмеялся достаточно до конца года.  
  
— Я знаю ещё парочку классных движений, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Когда-нибудь тебе придётся мне все их показать.  
  
Луи снова моет руки и возвращается к своей партии фрикаделек.  
  
— Ну-у, может быть, если ты напоишь меня достаточно.  
  
Гарри поднимает бутылку вина и наполняет бокал Луи.  
  
— Я как раз занимаюсь этим.  
  
Он определённо не должен был этого говорить. Один Бог знает, что одиночество и пьянство сделает с ним.  
  
— Надо включить музыку, — говорит Гарри. — Лучше всего готовить еду под музыку.  
  
— Ты становишься похожим на аристократа, — отвечает Луи. — Ну и какие песни предпочитает Его Величество?  
  
Гарри вздёргивает подбородок и задумчиво смотрит на случайное место на стене, как он думает.  
  
— У тебя есть какие-нибудь альбомы Уитни Хьюстон?  
  
— Наверное, — отвечает Луи, споласкивая и вытирая полотенцем руки снова. — Пойду посмотрю.  
  
— Ты такой любезный хозяин, — говорит Гарри, когда тот уходит, зарабатывая ещё один смешок от Луи. Он возвращается через несколько минут с диском в руках, держа его обложкой вверх, чтобы Гарри увидел.  
  
— R&B классика подойдёт?  
  
—  _Да_ , — отвечает Гарри. — Отлично.  
  
Луи улыбается и направляется обратно в гостиную, где якобы у него стоит проигрыватель. Он помещает иглу на песню Уитни «I Wanna Dance With Somebody» специально для Гарри. Тот в ответ щёлкает пальцами, и его бёдра непроизвольно начинают двигаться. Луи возвращается на кухню с изогнутыми бровями.  
  
— Это песня, которая заставляет тебя двигаться?  
  
Гарри наклоняется вперёд, опирается на пятки и затем скользит по кафельному полу.  
  
— Определённо, — улыбаясь, отвечает он, пританцовывая в такт песне. — Ох, я хочу потанцевать с кем-нибудь! Я хочу почувствовать тепло...  
  
Он видит, как Луи смеётся в ответ, но ему плевать. На самом деле, это его цель — заставить его смеяться.  
  
— Как насчёт тепла этой еды в наших желудках? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри громко стонет в ответ.  
  
— Ты всё портишь! — восклицает он. — Не порти момент!  
  
Гарри пританцовывает и подпевает Уитни, пока они заканчивают лепить фрикадельки. Луи вызывается приготовить их, Гарри же возвращается к глинтвейну. Он никак не может понять, слишком он сладкий или сахара недостаточно. Он набирает немного напитка в ложку и подносит к Луи, чтобы тот попробовал. В этом жесте нет никаких колебаний или предосторожности. Луи делает шаг вперёд и отпивает из ложки.  
  
— Великолепно, — улыбаясь, резюмирует он.  
  
Гарри выключает глинтвейн. Луи гремит посудой, накрывая стол на двоих. Добавив соус в фрикадельки и спагетти, он ставит кастрюлю на стол. От вида красных рукавичек на его руках Гарри непроизвольно расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Моя мама купила их для меня, — застенчиво говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается.  
  
— У неё хороший вкус.  
  
Луи снимает рукавички.  
  
— Я передам ей твои слова, — обещает он, улыбаясь и возвращаясь обратно на кухню.  
  
Когда они наконец садятся за стол, их бокалы наполнены вином и еда ожидает их на тарелках. Играет более спокойная композиция, это явно Эрика Баду — Гарри узнаёт её голос, но не может вспомнить название песни. Сначала они едят молча, потому что очень голодны, и только опустошив половину своих тарелок, они смотрят друг на друга и широко улыбаются.  
  
— Это чертовски вкусно, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри кивает в ответ.  
  
— Хорошая командная работа.  
  
— Согласен. Кажется, есть ещё порох в пороховницах, а?  
  
Гарри поднимает свой бокал.  
  
— Однако не переусердствуй.  
  
— Отвали, — огрызается Луи, на что Гарри смеётся, и звук эхом отдаётся от его бокала.  
  
Гарри лениво водит вилкой по спагетти, наблюдая за тем, как Луи размазывает остатки пармезана по краям тарелки. Тишина уютная и домашняя: простая еда — залог успеха. Когда он представлял себе их первый ужин, он не был похож на происходящее. Никаких свечей. Они не сидят, прижавшись, друг к другу, и их ноги не переплетены под столом. За последние два месяца он представлял себе это сотни раз. Ему нравится задаваться вопросом о том, какой любовник Луи на самом деле, и мучить себя всеми красивыми идеями, которые только можно вообразить. Ничего из этого сейчас не происходит, но ему всё равно нравится.  
  
Закончив с едой, Гарри складывает приборы на тарелки, закрывает глаза и откидывается назад на стуле, похлопывая себя рукой по животу. Он слышит, как Луи тихо смеётся в ответ.  
  
— Ты как кошка, — говорит он.  
  
Гарри поднимает голову.  
  
— Это комплимент?  
  
— Возможно, — смеётся Луи, поднимая бокал.  
  
Гарри тут же выпрямляется.  
  
— Итак, — начинает он. — Наверное, нам стоит прибраться, прежде чем я уйду?  
  
Луи внимательно смотрит на него. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но затем замолкает. Вместо этого он ставит бокал на стол.  
  
— Не стоит, — тихо отвечает он.  
  
Что-то тёплое и нежное начинается ворочаться внутри у Гарри, поэтому он поспешно отворачивается, прежде чем это проявляется на его лице.  
  
— Ты всё ещё играешь на фортепиано? — вместо этого спрашивает он, замечая инструмент у окна.  
  
— Время от времени, — говорит Луи. — Помогает расслабиться.  
  
Гарри смотрит на мужчину.  
  
— Ты должен сыграть что-нибудь для меня.  
  
Улыбка Луи вмиг становится шире.  
  
— Я могу сыграть всё, что угодно.  
  
— Прям всё-всё? — скептически уточняет Гарри.  
  
— Именно. Иди сюда, — Луи встаёт и направляется к проигрывателю. Он вынимает иглу из диска, и Брайан Макнайт резко замолкает. Он подходит к фортепиано. Гарри следует за ним.  
  
— Садись, — говорит ему Луи.  
  
Гарри садится рядом с ним, наблюдая, как пальцы Луи привычно располагаются на клавишах. Он начинает играть непонятную мелодию, мягкую, но в тоже время простую.  
  
— Какая твоя любимая песня? — спрашивает он.  
  
— У меня их несколько.  
  
— Назови любую, — предлагает Луи.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается.  
  
— Честно говоря, я уже впечатлён. Тебе не обязательно это делать. Я беспокоюсь о твоем артрите.  
  
— Гарри, назови мне чёртову песню.  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — «How Will I Know»...  
  
— ...Уитни Хьюстон, — заканчивает за него Луи, и мелодия под его пальцами тут же меняется на вступительные ноты песни. — Должен был догадаться. Думаю, я справился с этой задачей, верно?  
  
Он играет идеально, пальцы двигаются, словно в танце.  
  
— «Infinity» «One Direction», — неуверенно называет Гарри следующую песню.  
  
Луи громко фыркает в ответ.  
  
— Я думал, ты придумаешь, что-нибудь посложнее для меня.  
  
Он играет эту песню без особых усилий, как Гарри и ожидал. Луи победно улыбается, посылая Гарри высокомерную ухмылку. Гарри хмыкает, прижимая пальцы к щеке мужчины. Он не хотел дотрагиваться до него, но это случилось как-то само собой. Луи лишь тихо смеётся и продолжает играть. На его скулах до самых ушей разливается счастливый румянец. И да, Гарри изо всех сил пытается отвести взгляд.  
  
— Как насчёт «Dare You to Move» «Switchfoot»? — спрашивает он. — Эта песня была очень популярна в девяностых.  
  
Луи хмурит брови.  
  
— Звучит знакомо.  
  
Гарри начинает напевать припев.  
  
— Или песня «Only Hope» Мэнди Мур?  
  
Луи кивает, начиная наигрывать мелодию.  
  
— У этой девушки невероятный голос.  
  
— Ты действительно хорош, — через некоторое время говорит Гарри. — Действительно, действительно хорош!  
  
— Спасибо, — смущённо отвечает Луи, складывая руки на коленях. — Наверное, надо было стать пианистом...  
  
— Наверное. В дополнение к твоему таланту. У тебя невероятный голос, — одна часть его мозга говорит ему прекратить говорить. Другая половина, конечно же, его не слушает. — Ты просто хорош во всём.  
  
— Для старика? — спрашивает Луи, широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Точно, — отвечает Гарри, ухмыляясь, лениво нажимая на одну из клавиш. — Жаль, что я не научился играть. Моя мама умеет немного играть на фортепиано и пыталась научить меня, когда я был моложе. Думаю, ты догадался, что у меня ничего не вышло.  
  
— Это легко, — говорит Луи. — Я покажу тебе. Давай сюда руку.  
  
Он кладёт пальцы на клавиши, демонстрируя Гарри правильную комбинацию нот. Что означает, что ему приходится наклониться немного ближе. Гарри, с трудом сосредотачиваясь от близости тела Луи и аромата его одеколона, поднимает руку над клавишами. Луи кладёт свои пальцы поверх руки Гарри всего на секунду и подталкивает пальцы в правильное положение.  
  
— Я думаю, первое, что тебе нужно запомнить, — это расположение аккордов. Как на гитаре, — говорит Луи. — Вот это си мажор...  
  
Гарри скользит взглядом по Луи, понимая насколько близки их лица. Луи немедленно выпрямляется. Впервые за всю ночь его улыбка немного натянута. Гарри прочищает горло.  
  
— Моя мама научила меня нескольким нотам.  
  
— Ты помнишь остальные?  
  
— Это джи, — припоминает Гарри, двигая пальцами. — Мажор или минор.  
  
— Почти, — отвечает Луи, — снова касаясь руки Гарри, правильно направляя пальцы. — Это соль минор.  
  
Его пальцы скользят по руке Гарри. Его грудь, касающаяся плеча Гарри такая же тёплая, как и его руки. И его голос... Луи скользит подушечками пальцев по чёрно-белым клавишам.  
  
— И а минор.  
  
Гарри смотрит в ответ, и их глаза встречаются. Взгляд невольно опускается к губам Луи. Тот замечает это.  
  
Кровь в венах Гарри тут же закипает. Кровь, подобно горячей лаве, распространяется по коже, мешая ясно мыслить. Его рука соскальзывает с клавиш, тут же обхватывая затылок Луи, большим пальцем касаясь точки пульса под ухом.  
  
— Гарри, — тихо произносит Луи. В его тоне слышится нечто, похожее на предупреждение или поощрение. Гарри не знает, что именно. Он не в силах думать об этом сейчас.  
  
Он наклоняется и прижимается к губам Луи. У него это хорошо получается. Он всегда был уверен в своих губах и в том, на что они способны. У него даже есть идеальный ракурс поцелуя. Он целует Луи с большим напором, чем когда-либо целовал кого-то, что больше похоже на отчаяние, которое он не может контролировать.  
  
Пальцы Луи сжимают талию мужчины в ответ. Гарри перекидывает ногу Луи через себя и усаживает его к себе на колени. Всё происходит быстро, дико. Руки Луи скользят по бокам, талии, спине. Гарри никогда до встречи с Луи не терял контроль. Он хочет быть вывернутым наизнанку. Он хочет, чтобы тело от тепла ладоней Луи горело так сильно, что он бы растворился и забыл, кто он и где он. Это ненормально — хотеть кого-то так сильно. Человек не должен жаждать такого рода насилия, и всё же он здесь, желает и умоляет быть разрушенным до конца.  
  
Скамейка у фортепиано слишком узкая для двоих, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Луи подаётся навстречу, отчего спина Гарри сталкивается с инструментом, и клавиши издают хаотичный перезвон нот.  
  
Они целуются глубоко, без права на дыхание, словно это их последний раз. Когда становится нечем дышать, они всё же отстраняются, прижимая лбы и носы друг к другу. Несколько секунд передышки — и Гарри припадает к губам снова, скользя языком в рот Луи, словно так и должно быть. Он начинает покачивать бёдрами, скамейка жалобно скрипит под ними. Его рука медленно скользит вниз, сжимая твёрдый член через брюки.  
  
— Гарри, — говорит Луи, его звонкий голос ломается в конце фразы, как стекло. Его рука опускается на запястье Гарри и отводит его кисть в сторону. — Остановись. Мы не можем.  
  
Он запыхался, но слова понятны.  
  
— Почему? — Гарри прижимает ладони к лицу Луи и встречается с ним взглядом, пытаясь успокоить своё тяжёлое дыхание, чтобы слышать и понимать.  
  
— Мы не можем сделать это снова, — отчаянно повторяет Луи. Его руки исчезают с талии Гарри и сжимаются в кулаки на фортепианной скамейке. — Мы не можем...  
  
Подушечки пальцев Гарри скользят по щекам Луи, по его шее, груди. Опустив руки, он позволяет ему покинуть свои колени. Голова Луи наклонена, губы плотно сжаты. Его тело — сплошные жёсткие линии и напряжённые мускулы. Гарри виноват во всём этом. Всё произошло слишком быстро.  
  
— Прости, — шепчет он, поправляя джемпер. — Я понимаю.  
  
Луи качает головой в ответ.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что это не так.  
  
— Ты не заинтересован в этом, — говорит Гарри. — Я взрослый мужчина. Всё нормально.  
  
Луи смеётся в ответ.  
  
— Ты несёшь какую-то хрень.  
  
Это конец. Здесь, в доме Луи, где ему было тепло и уютно, теперь он чувствует себя нежеланным. При всём уважении, он ждёт, когда Луи попросит его уйти. Часть его надеется, что его сердце не будет до конца разбито. Это не так. С кармой шутки плохи. Зато после этого он сможет наконец двигаться дальше.  
  
— Я провёл почти целый год, мечтая о тебе, — устало говорит Луи. Он смотрит прямо на Гарри, заставляя его сделать то же самое. — Ты должен знать это. То, что я сходил с ума по тебе. И схожу с ума до сих пор.  
  
Слова окутывают сердце сладкой паутиной. Спина Гарри расслабляется, и напряжение постепенно покидает тело. Медленно он снова кладёт руку на бедро Луи.  
  
— Я рядом.  
  
Луи выглядит расстроенным. Он быстро поднимается, оставляя Гарри у фортепиано, и начинает шагать из стороны в сторону, засунув руки глубоко в карманы.  
  
— Если бы мне было восемнадцать или девятнадцать, это не было бы проблемой. Я позволил бы этому случиться и смог бы разобраться с последствиями. Но я слишком стар для этого дерьма, Гарри. Я слишком стар для разбитого сердца. Люди не должны тратить месяцы и годы, желая других людей. Когда этому не суждено случиться, ты двигаешься дальше, ты отпускаешь это, но с нами этого почему-то не происходит. Ты говоришь, что хочешь быть моим другом, и всё же каждый чёртов раз, когда мы вместе, ты смотришь на меня так, как будто я могу быть с тобой, если скажу правильные слова. Мне казалось, что я что-то выдумываю. Но теперь это... я не знаю, что это такое.  
  
Гарри открывает и закрывает рот. Он никогда не видел Луи таким: измотанным до такой степени, что невозможно устоять на месте. Он аккуратно подбирает каждое слово, что возможно является следствием стольких лет проведённых в центре внимания, и сейчас он говорит с Гарри только так: как будто продумал все реплики ещё до того, как этот разговор начался. Но он ещё не разобрался с этим. Он запутался, а замешательство, как известно, порождает слабость.  
  
— Прости, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Ты даже не знаешь, за что, чёрт возьми, извиняешься, — тихо говорит он. — Ты просто думаешь, что это то, что я хочу услышать.  
  
—  _Тогда скажи мне, что ты хочешь услышать_ , — говорит Гарри. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — резко спрашивает Луи. — Почему ты приехал сюда? Я твой друг? Или тебе просто захотелось потрахаться? Тебе нужен был кто-то, с кем удобно было провести Сочельник? Не так ли?  
  
— У меня не было скрытого мотива Луи. Я даже не планировал с тобой разговаривать, — Гарри запускает руки в волосы, слишком сильно дёргая за корни. — Но затем я увидел тебя, и грёбаный пляжный мяч почти ослепил меня, и... я не знаю. Я скучал по тебе. Я хотел тебя увидеть. Я руководствовался чувствами, которые испытываю уже долгое время.  
  
— Этого недостаточно, — горько отвечает Луи.  
  
Он всё ещё чувствует себя уязвимо, что заметно по румянцу на шее и щеках, но он скрывает это за гневом. Его руки скрещены на груди, ноги расставлены почти на расстояние бёдер, подбородок слегка приподнят. Должно быть, он так выглядит, когда занимается бизнесом. Достаточно безразличен, чтобы казаться неприкосновенным, но тем не менее всё же бдителен. Это всего лишь маска. Это свежая краска на сломанном заборе. Новые шины на старой усталой машине.  
  
Гарри поднимается следом. Ему не нравится, когда Луи смотрит на него сверху вниз. Он чувствует себя маленьким, спотыкаясь о слова и объяснения, которых у него нет. Он думает, что если поставить их в равные условия, это поможет делу. (Это не так.)  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — спрашивает он снова. На этот раз он умоляет. Его гордость уже давно помахала ему ручкой.  
  
— Я что, подробно должен объяснить тебе? — спрашивает Луи. — Есть длинный список вещей, Гарри. Я хочу надеяться, что в этот раз ты не сделаешь то, что сделал со мной в феврале. Что ты приехал сюда не по одной причине.  
  
Новая искра гнева вспыхивает в Гарри, и он пытается удержаться за неё скользкими метафорическими пальцами. Гнев — это хорошо. Он заставляет его почувствовать себя щенком, готовящимся у унижению.  
  
— Я уже говорил тебе.  
  
— Тогда что, чёрт возьми, было только что?  
  
Гарри закрывает лицо рукой.  
  
— Я не знаю, — он умоляюще смотрит на Луи. — Я приехал, потому что ты был один в свой день рождения. Ты ненавидишь быть один, а я не хотел, чтобы ты был в одиночестве. Вот и всё.  
  
— То есть ты пожалел меня? — резко отвечает Луи. — Отлично. Вот так намного лучше. Думаю, ты гордишься собой.  
  
Гарри вдруг становится смешно от себя и от всей этой ситуации.  
  
— Я действительно заставил тебя думать обо мне самое худшее, — он пришёл сюда с добрыми намерениями, и посмотрите, где он сейчас. — Я думаю, мне стоит уйти.  
  
— Я думаю, что да, стоит.  
  
Кожу обдаёт жаром. Он чувствует жар на скулах и макушках ушей. Но тем не менее он не двигается с места.  
  
— Чего ещё ты ожидаешь? Я извинялся миллион раз, и этого всё ещё не достаточно! Я извинился за то, что случилось в феврале, но ты по-прежнему расстроен. Я не говорю то, что ты хочешь услышать, но я также не знаю, что ты на самом деле  _хочешь_  услышать от меня.  
  
Луи устало массирует виски.  
  
— Позволь мне объяснить тебе кое-что, — начинает он. — Ты не так самоотвержен, каким хочешь казаться. Ты не думаешь, прежде чем что-то сделать. Как ты сказал ранее, ты просто руководствовался чувствами. Так вот чем ты занимаешься? Ты приехал на мероприятие специально, чтобы увидеть меня, потому что это то, что тебе хотелось сделать. Ты здесь, в моём доме, потому что тебе захотелось быть здесь. Ты усадил меня к себе на колени, потому тебе так захотелось. Но ты ни на секунду не задумался о том, что это значит для меня! И ты даже не можешь толком объяснить, что это значит для тебя. И после того как мы сыграем в эту игру, где я причиню тебе боль, а потом ты причинишь боль мне, мы скажем, что сожалеем и притворимся, что у нас всё хорошо. А через несколько месяцев это повторится снова. И всё потому, что ты не можешь просто честно сказать, почему ты здесь или какие чувства ты на самом деле испытываешь ко мне. Дело не только в сексе. Ты явно не хочешь быть просто друзьями. У тебя уже нет выбора.  
  
Гарри поворачивается к окну и ловит проблеск своего отражения. Его лицо покрыто румянцем, глаза широко раскрыты, и он прикусил губу так сильно, что она побелела у него под зубами.  
  
Прямо как в детстве.  
  
У него занимает минуту, чтобы собраться с мыслями, покачивая головой. Он стряхивает часть гнева с плеч и решительно упирается руками в бёдра.  
  
— Ты прав, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Я понятия не имею, что я делаю, и у меня заканчиваются варианты. Я был не прав в феврале относительно большого количества вещей. Я не настолько самоотвержен, как мне нравится верить. Я притворяюсь, что принёс эту жертву ради Энди, но это не так. Я думал, одной ночи с тобой будет достаточно, но это не так. Я надеялся, что это пройдёт со временем, но этого не случилось. Я думаю о тебе так часто, что меня тошнит! И не о том, чтобы переспать с тобой, хотя да, я был бы не против. Но я думаю о тебе постоянно, независимо от того, что я делаю или где я, и это сводит меня с ума. Я завёл щенка. Ты знал об этом? Я завёл щенка в феврале, потому что мне было жалко себя и нужно было отвлечься! Но теперь это больше не помогает. Я пытался встречаться с другими людьми. Я перепробовал всё! Но я не могу выбросить тебя из головы. Я обещал Энди, что этого не произойдёт. Но я не был подготовлен к этому. Все попытки избегать тебя только заставили меня хотеть тебя больше. Попытка быть ответственным закончилась тем, что я стал безответственным. Я не знаю, что я делаю. Клянусь, у меня никогда в жизни не было дня, где я справился с этим сам. Я слабый. Я не всё понимаю правильно. Но я признаю, когда я не прав, и я на самом деле не прав.  
  
Луи кивает, словно хочет ткнуть его же слова ему в лицо.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
Гарри откровенно обижен, что его сердечный монолог ничем не помог. Он чувствует то, что часто испытывал после сдачи пробных экзаменов в шестом класс: его эссе всегда были хороши, но недостаточно. Он смотрит на Луи так, как смотрел на своих учителей.  
  
— Чего ещё ты от меня хочешь?  
  
— Каково твоё решение, Гарри? Как ты предлагаешь это уладить?  
  
— Если бы я знал, тебе не пришлось бы меня спрашивать.  
  
— Ты знаешь ответ.  
  
У Гарри есть два варианта. Он не позволяет себе даже думать о первом, поэтому он называет второй, самый неблагоприятных для них обоих.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я держался от тебя подальше?  
  
Глаза Луи тут же суживаются.  
  
— Ты хочешь держаться от меня подальше?  
  
— Нет, — тихо отвечает Гарри. — Но если это именно то, что ты хочешь...  
  
— Нет, — тут же перебивает его Луи. — Итак, мы не можем быть друзьями. Или друзьями, которые трахаются время от времени. Избегать друг друга у нас тоже не получается. Таким образом, какие у нас ещё есть варианты?  
  
Гарри не отвечает, вместо этого упрямо соединяя их губы вместе.  
  
— Господи, — шипит Луи. — Клянусь, если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы его уже давно отпустил. Я бы позволил ему уйти. Но это ты. И я не могу этого допустить, потому что ты знаешь, чего хочешь, но не можешь просто сказать. Ты не любишь случайный секс так же, как и я. И ты думаешь, что все мужчины, которые узнают, что у тебя есть дочь, не хотят связываться с тобой. Это не так. Но ты всё равно соглашаешься на быстрый секс с дебилами, которые после этого теряют твой номер. Гарри, ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего. Ты хочешь быть с кем-то. Ты хочешь кого-то, кто будет только твоим. Кто будет хотеть тебя так же сильно, как ты его. И этот человек стоит буквально прямо перед тобой, блять, и только попробуй сказать, что это нереально! Просто скажи, что хочешь того же, что и я.  
  
Гарри скрещивает руки на груди, пальцы впиваются в бицепсы.  
  
— А что насчёт Энди?  
  
— Ты не думал о ней минуту назад, когда целовал меня. Ты не думаешь о ней, когда дело доходит до меня. Точно так же, как я не думаю о том, что это непрофессионально, когда дело касается тебя. Тебе будет по кайфу, если ты будешь притворяться? Будет казаться, что всё нормально, но это не так. Ты обманываешь самого себя. И обманываешь меня. Ты не устал от этого? Почему бы не вычеркнуть некоторые из этих вещей из списка, — говорит Луи, делая шаг вперёд, — и не сказать мне, что ты так же отчаянно хочешь быть со мной, как и я — с тобой?  
  
Правда, брошенная в ему в глаза, ударяет Гарри по лицу и бессильно падает у его ног. Пора расплачиваться за свои грехи. Секс с Луи был ошибкой, но встречаться с ним — нет, это ошибка, как он внушал себе в течение многих месяцев. Это было в феврале, и тогда он был не прав относительно всего. Он представлял свои чувства, как воздушный шар или пузырь, и он думал, что секс — это булавка, которая ему так нужна. Но его чувства стали только крепче.  
  
Он устал. Он устал хандрить и ныть. Он так устал от вранья. Если он будет честен с самим собой, то признает, что, несмотря на свою дочь и ложь, которую он уже сказал ей, несмотря на риск, он хочет быть с Луи. Это тайна человека, стоящего сейчас в нескольких шагах от него, и он хочет его. Не на одну ночь. Даже не на несколько ночей. На столько, сколько это будет возможно.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал ей о нас? — спрашивает Гарри. — Мне позвонить ей прямо сейчас?  
  
— Когда-нибудь да. Прямо сейчас же я предлагаю тебе сказать мне, что ты хочешь быть со мной.  
  
Гарри сдаётся. Он падает и падает, и всё, что от него остаётся — правда.  
  
— Я хочу быть с тобой.  
  
Луи выглядит безмерно довольным, как будто только что не было ни допроса, ни выяснения отношений. Выражение внезапного спокойствия застывает на его лице. Его напряжённые плечи расслабляются, и он глубоко выдыхает.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, делая ещё один шаг навстречу. — Итак, на чём мы остановились?  
  
Гарри широко улыбается, демонстрируя обе ямочки на щеках. Он знает, что выглядит по-мальчишески с этой теплотой, заливающей его скулы. Он поднимает руки, пальцами неуверенно касаясь подбородка Луи, и, чёрт возьми, это так приятно, когда Томлинсон позволяет ему это, не уклоняясь. Гарри наклоняется и целует Луи без колебаний.  
  
— Ты бесишь, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Да, но посмотри, к чему это всё привело, — весело отвечает Луи, прижимаясь губами к шее так горячо, что Гарри дрожит в ответ. Он дёргает пряжку ремня Гарри и вытаскивает его из петель. Тот ударяется об пол с мягким звоном. — И куда это нас приведёт.  
  
— Я сказал, что приехал сюда не ради секса, — говорит Гарри, желая, чтобы его член успокоился. То, как он реагирует на провокации Луи, смущает. — Я серьёзно.  
  
— Я услышал тебя, — нежно отвечает Луи, скользя руками вверх по бёдрам Гарри, поднимая край джемпера. Он снимает его и бросает на фортепиано. — Но сегодня мой день рождения, и я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей постели.  
  
— Ты так много просишь сегодня, — говорит Гарри, снова прижимаясь к губам мужчины. — Тогда показывай дорогу, именинник.  
  
Они серьёзно смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, и затем громко смеются. Луи отстраняется, подходит к фортепиано и опускает крышку на клавиши. Схватив бутылку вина со стола, он решительно хватает Гарри за руку.  
  
Это начинает напоминать Рождество. Луи, раздевающий и раскладывающий его на своей постели, является лучшим подарком, который он мог надеяться получить. Они целуются, до тех пор пока их губы вконец не опухают, а челюсти не сводит судорога. Они нежны друг с другом и грубы одновременно. Гарри чувствует себя желанным и обожаемым в руках Луи, в растягивающих его пальцах Луи, под его губами и зубами.  
  
Имя Луи беспрестанно слетает с его губ. Каждый раз, когда он касается его или оставляет на коже засос, который позже приобретёт форму цветка, Гарри бормочет, стонет и шипит. Он продолжает прижимать Луи к себе, хотя, казалось бы, ближе некуда. Он никогда не сможет насытиться этим мужчиной  
  
Они ждали этого почти год. Гарри был глупцом, думая, что если они не будут видеться, то чувства угаснут. Это дало абсолютно противоположный эффект. То, что начиналось как восхищение, теперь превратилось в дикую, голодную страсть. В феврале он хотел Луи — теперь же он жаждет его. Он нуждается в Луи. Он думает, что сойдёт с ума без него.  
  
После они пьют вино, медленно передавая бутылку друг другу. Они беспричинно смеются между поцелуями. В какой-то момент невинные шутки сменяются грязными словечками, которые они страстно нашёптывают в уши друг друга. В одну секунду два пальца Луи оказываются во рту Гарри; в следующий момент они же растягивают его снова, и Гарри решает, что он любит Рождество.  
  
— Я думал об этом почти каждый день с февраля, — говорит Луи, щекоча дыханием ухо Гарри, посылая стадо мурашек по оливковой коже. Гарри крепко сжимает губами его пальцы и медленно посасывает их в ответ. Луи улыбается и тянется за презервативом. — Я едва могу контролировать себя рядом с тобой. Всегда было что-то, что я хотел сделать или сказать, но не мог.  
  
Он откидывается назад, пальцы выскальзывают изо рта Гарри. Цвет его обнажившегося члена напоминает глубокий оттенок дорогого вина. Рот Гарри, теперь печально пустой, начинает заполняться слюной.  
  
Луи надевает презерватив.  
  
— Но теперь с этим покончено, — добавляет он, поглаживая себя несколько раз. Прикусив нижнюю губу, он медленно направляет головку члена ко входу Гарри.  
  
Гарри прижимает его ближе к себе, пока Луи не оказывается полностью внутри него.  
  
— Забей на контроль, — шепчет он, закрывая глаза. — Доверься мне.  
  
Довольно улыбнувшись, он ловко оказывается сверху. Гарри чувствует себя вдохновлённым, начиная объезжать член Луи быстрыми толчками. Массивная кровать жалобно скулит под ними, но эти двое стонут куда громче. Все их стоны, всхлипы, причмокивания делают песню секса более упоительной. На самом деле, он мог бы сравнить эту суету с концертной: каждый раз, когда член Луи проталкивается глубже, он похож на вокалиста его любимой группы, берущей астрономически высокую ноту.  
  
Как оказалось, время не залечивает все раны. Некоторые переполнены пренебрежением и презрением, и их Луи находит сейчас, и его прикосновение приносит большее облегчение. Он позволяет Гарри быть главным до определённого момента, после чего снова переворачивает его на спину, и с каждым новым толчком Гарри всё глубже погружается в пьянящее спокойствие и уверенность тела Луи против его собственного. Даже стыд и чувство вины за то, что он делает, в конце концов, покидают его.  
  
У него перехватывает дыхание. Он безымянный. Он здесь и не здесь, он бесконечный и временный. Он чувствует себя самим собой, он чувствует себя продолжением Луи. Их темп ускоряется, и его пальцы ищут опору в простынях, но не могут найти. Тогда он хватается за Луи и крепко прижимается к его напряженному бицепсу, к его влажным волосам и бёдрам, когда они подаются вперёд и сталкиваются с его собственными. Он снова на краю пропасти, и грубые толчки Луи внутри него отправляют их обоих в бездну.  
  
Некоторое время спустя, когда их пот высох, а сперма благополучно вытерта, Гарри рисует странные фигуры на животе Луи. Он не говорит, вспоминая их прошлую неудачную беседу после секса, но его голова полна мыслей. Он крадёт сигарету из пальцев Луи и жадно затягивается, после чего возвращает её назад.  
  
— Ты должен уйти, — говорит он, выдыхая дым в потолок.  
  
Луи тихо смеётся в ответ.  
  
— Мы заключим сделку.  
  
— Я слушаю, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я уйду, если ты проведёшь Новый год в Нью-Йорке со мной.  
  
Гарри поворачивается к нему. Они смотрят друг на друга, как астрономы на звёзды, любопытные и очарованные.  
  
— Не бросай курить из-за меня, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Это «нет»?  
  
— Ты идиот. Новый год в Нью-Йорке звучит очень весело, — Гарри снова перехватывает сигарету и затягивается ещё раз. — Я просто не знаю, как мы собираемся сделать это. Я обманываю её так часто. Иногда о глупостях, а иногда о больших вещах. Но это худшая из всех. Я не очень хорошо умею хранить тайны. Я притворяюсь, но я никогда раньше не хранил такой большой секрет.  
  
Гарри протягивает сигарету обратно. Луи выпрямляется, а Гарри сразу же тянется к его предплечью, сжимая его пальцами, чтобы остановить.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня снова. Я не буду оправдываться, обещаю. Я не передумаю.  
  
Луи широко улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Я просто избавляюсь от этого, — говорит он, помахивая окурком, который вскоре оказывается в пепельнице у кровати. Он остаётся в вертикальном положении, поэтому Гарри садится тоже.  
  
— Это не будет секретом вечно, да? — спрашивает Луи, кладя руку на одно колено. — Лишь до тех пор, пока группа не станет более успешной.  
  
Если они с Луи продержатся так долго, конечно.  
  
— Это идея, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— К счастью для нас, я очень хорошо умею хранить секреты.  
  
Гарри внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
— Даже от меня?  
  
— При необходимости. Тебе необязательно знать о моих двадцати домашних шимпанзе, — говорит Луи, широко улыбаясь. — Да ладно тебе, Гарри.  
  
— Я должен был спросить, — ворчит Гарри. Он снова падает на кровать, волосы разлетаются на подушке. Луи делает то же самое. Они сворачиваются калачиками рядом друг с другом, как два знака вопроса. Их глаза встречаются, взгляд Луи яркий и обнадёживающий. Гарри протягивает руку, касаясь его выбритого лица, и пальцы будто скользят по неподвижной воде.  
  
— Вот что я думаю, — говорит Луи. — Опасения Энди по поводу группы имеют смысл. Я знаю, что не всё спокойно. Я знаю, что это имеет непосредственное отношение к ней и Роуз. Я попытался разобраться с этим, и мне кажется, я смог решить эту проблему. Но я думаю, что всё это как-то связано с законом Мерфи: если что-то может пойти не так, то так и будет. Всё остальное идеально, кроме этой проблемы, и это имеет смысл, не так ли? Невозможно, чтобы всё было прекрасно.  
  
— Мне жаль, что всё так получилось, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Мне тоже, — отвечает Луи. — Я говорю всё это, потому что понимаю, почему Энди обеспокоена. Меня это тоже беспокоит. Я понимаю, что если мы будем вместе, это может вызвать больше напряжения, чем уже есть. Я понимаю, что это непрофессионально и рискованно. И всё же всё, о чём я могу думать прямо сейчас, — ты предпочитаешь что-то необычное или повседневное на первом свидании? Ты любитель пиццы или бургеров?  
  
Гарри прижимает большой и указательный пальцы к уголкам век. Он слышит тихий смех Луи рядом с ним.  
  
— Я думаю о том, когда я увижу тебя снова после сегодняшнего вечера, — продолжает Луи. — И я думаю, что не могу дождаться, когда это произойдёт.  
  
— Господи! — отвечает Гарри. — Не обращай на меня внимания.  
  
— Минуту назад ты говорил по-другому, — намекает Луи, пошло поигрывая бровями.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ, пихая его в грудь. Он чувствует раскаты смеха под своими пальцами и оставляет свою руку там, на груди Луи, где его кожа тёплая и слегка покрыта мягкими волосками.  
  
— Я не могу думать ни о чём другом, кроме этого, прямо сейчас, — говорит Луи. — Я разберусь с остальным, как представится случай.  
  
— Я думаю, что приведёшь очень убедительный аргумент.  
  
— Я человек-талант.  
  
Гарри не дразнит его так сильно, как ему бы хотелось.  
  
— Я никогда не был в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Тебе очень понравится.  
  
— Я хочу увидеть его с тобой, — смущённо отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Это то, что я говорю себе всё время.  
  
Гарри прикрывает рот Луи рукой, что только побуждает его улыбаться шире, так как он абсолютно доволен собой. Так и должно быть, считает Гарри. Он тоже им доволен.  
  
— Я думал, что ты будешь не такой задницей после секса, — говорит Гарри. — Наверное, я ошибался.  
  
Он целует его снова, прежде чем Луи сможет ответить ещё одной колкостью. Он целует его везде, куда может дотянуться: в веко, нос и висок.  
  
Луи поднимается с постели, чтобы пустить Перчика в комнату и налить им по кружке глинтвейна из партии, всё ещё ожидающей на плите. Они пьют и тихо разговаривают, в то время как кошка сворачивается у их ног.  
  
— Итак, пицца или бургеры? — спрашивает Луи наугад.  
  
— Гамбургеры, — легко отвечает Гарри. — А ты?  
  
— Пицца! — громко смеётся Луи. — Кажется, у нас проблема.  
  
Гарри смеётся тоже и ставит свою пустую кружку на тумбочку. Он ложится и внимательно смотрит на Луи, скользя глазами по линии его губ. Очевидно, ему никогда не будет достаточно.  
  
— Никогда ни с кем не чувствовал ничего подобного.  
  
Рука Луи касается его волос, спадающих на плечи, и мягко оглаживает контур шеи Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Уже за полночь, — шепчет Луи в его губы. — Посмотри.  
  
Гарри замолкает, поглядывая на часы, стоящие на тумбочке.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, любимый, — нежно произносит Луи.  
  
Гарри лучисто улыбается.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, — отвечает он, целуя мужчину в ответ.


	7. Chapter 7

 Его уже дважды спросили, как он себя чувствует, и когда он во второй раз говорит своей тёте, что чувствует себя неважно, ему это начинает надоедать. Энди смотрит на него так, как может только она: сочетая во взгляде недоверие и искреннее беспокойство. Его мама обещает сделать ему чашку чая перед сном и дать сироп от кашля, и ради этого он какое-то время притворяется, что у него действительно начался кашель.  
  
Его и правда лихорадит, пусть и в смысле «Ты зажигаешь во мне огонь», как в песне Пегги Ли. Весь рождественский ужин его преследуют воспоминания о прошлой ночи и даже об утре того же дня, когда Луи опустился на колени на своей сверкающей кухне и взял у Гарри в рот. Он был осторожен, но ненасытен, лаская Гарри языком, тёплым после утреннего чая. Его пальцы, крепко сжимавшие бёдра мужчины, возможно, даже оставили синяки, но у Гарри не было времени проверить, так ли это.   
  
Затем у двери Луи целовал его медленно и лениво, как будто только что выбрался из постели.  
  
— Не могу дождаться Нью-Йорка, — проговорил он в губы Гарри, после чего тот ушёл, торопясь встретить Энди в аэропорту и не прекращая повторять эти слова у себя в голове.  
  
— Что с тобой?  
  
Это Джемма. Утренний свет пробивается сквозь окна, а напротив него стоит чашка чая, на которую, он, видимо, пялится уже долгое время. Он поднимает взгляд на сестру, стоящую перед ним. Каким-то образом пролетели и рождественский ужин, и следующая за ним ночь.  
  
— Я в порядке, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
Неумолимый взгляд Джеммы прожигает в нём дыру, заставляя его ёрзать. Он выдавливает небольшую улыбку.  
  
— Ты что, накуренный? — допытывается она. Гарри слышит, как его мама передвигается по дому, а потому он бы не посмел скручивать косяк там, где она может увидеть. Зато у него есть идеальное оправдание. Он прижимает палец к губам, как бы прося её замолчать.  
  
— О Боже, — говорит Джемма и сразу же возбуждённо добавляет, — где остальное?  
  
— Больше нет, — шепчет он, поднимая свою чашку. Сестра в ужасе открывает рот.  
  
— Поверить не могу!  
  
— В следующий раз, — обещает он, несмотря на то что не курил травку годами. Он просто муха, попавшая в паутину лжи.  
  
— Я всегда с тобой делюсь. Всегда! — она забирает свою чашку и тост, намазанный джемом. — Поверить не могу.  
  
Она оставляет его наедине с чувством вины за то, что он пожалел для неё несуществующей травки, и обязанностью компенсировать ей это как можно скорее. И всё же она ушла, давая ему шанс отставить чашку с чаем и снова поразмышлять о Нью-Йорке, о праздновании Нового Года, о Луи.  
  
Он не перестаёт думать об этом на протяжении нескольких дней.  
  
А сейчас в Лондоне, в Хитроу, напротив Гарри сидит мужчина с обручальным кольцом на мизинце, и Гарри занимает время тем, что пытается понять, почему.  
  
Может, он только что развёлся и пытается с этим справиться? Или, может, он просто немного располнел, и кольцо теперь не налезает на безымянный палец? У него довольно мясистые пальцы, и Гарри представляет, как тот держит ими сигару. У Луи на столе лежит пачка сигар, но Гарри не может без смеха представить его курящим одну. Когда он всё-таки выпускает смешок, мужчина с сигарными пальцами смотрит на него, и он притворяется, что проверяет время на телефоне. (Прошла всего минута, с тех пор как он делал это в последний раз.)  
  
Женщина рядом с Гарри читает эротический роман на своём iPad. Прямо сейчас Дженнифер и Лэнс трахаются в машине последнего. Увлечённая чтивом, женщина закусывает губу, затем облизывает её и ёрзает на своём сиденье. Гарри становится слегка некомфортно сидеть так близко. Только что Дженнифер призналась Лэнсу в любви, и тот запаниковал. Ну что за клише? А вот женщина рядом кажется явно разочарованной. Гарри отворачивается, оставляя её грустить в одиночестве.  
  
Здесь есть и другой мужчина около газетного киоска, пытающийся угомонить свою дочку. Через секунду девочка вырывается и убегает. Всего мгновение мужчина колеблется, как будто может просто сдаться и позволить ей убежать. Детёныши морских черепах выживают сами по себе, не так ли? По крайней мере, некоторые из них. Однажды, когда Энди было пять или шесть, она отказывалась перестать плакать в Хэрродс, как будто была одержима идеей выставить его полным придурком. И на одну секунду — на очень короткую секунду — Гарри задумался о том, чтобы просто выйти из магазина. Вместо этого он подхватил её и продолжил совершать покупки с орущим ребёнком на руках под осуждающие взгляды людей. Если бы они хоть что-то в этом понимали.  
  
Мужчина у газетного киоска срывается с места вслед за своей дочерью и ловит её за рубашку. Тем временем мистер Cигарные Пальцы начинает говорить с кем-то по Facetime, и когда он улыбается, Гарри замечает сверкнувший золотой зуб. Эротический роман всё продвигается. Лэнс бросил Джен одну в машине, и теперь бедняжка не находит себе места от отчаяния, равно как и читательница.  
  
Колено Гарри начинает подпрыгивать. Он осматривается, пытаясь найти ещё кого-нибудь, чтобы сфокусировать своё внимание, но наблюдать за людьми становится скучно.   
  
— Мистер Стайлс?  
  
Он выпрямляется на сиденье.  
  
— Да?  
  
Женщина, стоящая напротив, протягивает ему руку.  
  
— Привет, я Лора, — Гарри быстро поднимается и пожимает ей руку. — Я здесь, чтобы проводить вас к частному терминалу, — она указывает на мужчину позади себя: — Это Джек. Он возьмёт ваш багаж, а вы можете следовать за мной.  
  
Джек делает шаг вперёд, приветливо улыбаясь, и забирает дорожную сумку Гарри. Повернувшись, Лора берёт в рот красную трубочку большого кофе со льдом. Гарри гадает, выдалось ли это утро особенно напряжённым или же этот напиток — её обычный выбор. Он думает, что на самом деле тоже не отказался бы от кофе. Каким-то чудом он закончил собирать вещи два дня назад и в одну из ночей даже умудрился выспаться. Тем не менее этим утром, прежде чем сесть в машину до аэропорта, которую за ним отправил Луи, он долго сидел на краю ванны, обхватив голову руками. На обдумывание важного жизненного выбора уходит больше энергии, чем можно подумать.   
  
— Вы не будете против, если я сперва возьму кофе? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Вы сможете выпить кофе в самолёте, — предлагает Лора, останавливаясь. — Только если здесь нет места, которое вы бы предпочли.  
  
— Луи уже ждёт? — интересуется он. — Не хочу его задерживать.  
  
— На самом деле, мистер Томлинсон немного опаздывает. Он сказал, что вы можете устраиваться и начинать завтрак, если вам угодно.  
  
— Оу. Тогда кофе на борту звучит отлично, — говорит Гарри. — Спасибо.  
  
Лора улыбается и снова поворачивается.  
  
— Ланч тоже будет, но чуть позже.  
  
Завтрак и ланч. Его никогда не обслуживали так в самолёте, будь то трансатлантический перелёт или какой-либо ещё. Однажды он встречался с богатым парнем на протяжении двух недель. «Встречался» — значит, что тот брал Гарри на какой-то банкет, покупал ему приличный костюм и целую ночь демонстрировал его, как дорогие часы, всем подряд. Тем не менее это было достаточно роскошно, чтобы заставить его остаться. Он помнит, как писал Энди, сидя на званом ужине: «Когда собираешься сделать меня таким богатым?» —спрашивал он у неё, хоть это было и нечестно даже в шутку. Его не заботит вся эта богатая жизнь, даже если очень ему идёт. Роскошь может отвлекать внимание от того, какими уродливыми внутри являются люди на самом деле, например, как этот мужчина, с которым встречался Гарри — Адам, кажется. Адам был самым богатым человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал, и в то же время самым большим мудаком.   
  
Куда только подобный ход мыслей его приведёт?  
  
Он возвращается в реальность, когда его лицо обдаёт поток холодного воздуха. Две тонированные стеклянные двери разъезжаются в стороны, открывая взору влажную из-за недавнего дождя взлётную полосу и белый самолёт всего в нескольких футах от них.  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон скоро будет, — говорит Лора, когда они приближаются к самолёту, и тот вырастает на глазах. — Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, не стесняйтесь.  
  
У Гарри множество вопросов. Например, сколько стоит частный самолёт? Это важно?  
Вот куда его привёл ход мыслей. К выяснению степени обеспеченности Луи. Он пытается быть честным с самим собой в последнее время, и приходит к тому, что благосостояние Луи одновременно привлекает его и приводит в ужас. Хотя Луи не такой, как Адам. Он вообще не похож ни на кого, с кем Гарри встречался прежде.  
  
Он заходит в самолёт вслед за Лорой.  
  
— Принести кофе сейчас, мистер Стайлс?  
  
— Гарри, — подсказывает он, мягко улыбаясь. — Да, пожалуйста. Но с завтраком я подожду, пока Луи не будет здесь.  
  
— Как скажете, — отвечает она, кивая стюарду, который незамедлительно наполняет чашку чёрным кофе. На столике перед ним стоят сливки и сахар.  
  
Гарри крутится в кожаном кресле кремового цвета, которое обхватывает его как бейсбольная перчатка. Он делает глоток кофе и закрывает глаза. Он слишком долго копался в себе, вот в чём проблема. Он провёл слишком много времени без Луи, что позволило сомнениям, вине и волнению заполнить его мысли.   
  
Он берёт меню со столика и взвешивает варианты. Омлет звучит хорошо. Так же, как и бельгийские вафли. Меню приходится отложить. Он подождёт. В животе уже урчит от голода, но он может подождать.  
  
Кроме Лоры здесь всего около трёх бортпроводников. Ещё он замечает одного из пилотов в проходе, который поднимает руку, чтобы вежливо помахать, и Гарри машет в ответ. Он устраивается в своём кресле поудобнее, откидывает голову и позволяет глазам закрыться.  
  
Он не знает, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он заснул. Проснувшись, он оглядывается вокруг: он всё ещё один, только Лора выходит наружу и направляется обратно к стеклянным автоматическим дверям. Гарри делает глоток кофе. По тому, как напиток перестал быть обжигающе горячим, он понимает, что прошло уже немало времени. Немного выпрямившись в кресле, он снова проверяет время. Вылет должен был состояться в восемь утра, а сейчас почти девять.   
  
За окном начинается суматоха, а затем в поле зрения появляется Луи и выходит на улицу вслед за Лорой и Джеком. На нём снепбэк, вансы и шерстяное пальто.   
Гарри проводит рукой по волосам, как только Луи заходит в самолёт. Видя его, Луи улыбается.  
  
— Прости, я опоздал, — он задерживает свой взгляд на кудрявом, пока Лора забирает его шарф, митенки и пальто. Когда она уходит, Луи со вздохом падает в кресло напротив Гарри, и тот говорит:  
  
— Я уж думал, ты решил меня продинамить.  
  
— Если честно, я почти сделал это, — признаётся Луи, даря ему вымученную улыбку.  
  
Гарри поднимает брови.  
  
— Оу?  
  
— Я ехал в машине, а пробки были ужасные, — говорит Луи, пожимая плечами. — И я подумал: «А так ли тебе нужна эта поездка с Гарри? Не похоже, чтобы ты не спал всю ночь, удостоверяясь, что все идёт как надо. Не похоже, чтобы ты вообще вспоминал об этом с самого кануна Рождества», —он кивает стюардессе, и та подходит, чтобы налить ему кофе. — Можешь ехать домой, сказал я себе. Закажи суши. Посмотри тот сериал по HBO…  
  
— О, какой из них? — интересуется Гарри.  
  
— Не могу вспомнить название. Хотя он довольно странный. Что-то про киборгов и Запад.  
  
Гарри щёлкает пальцами, вспоминая:  
  
— «Что-то там Дикий запад»?  
  
— «Мир Дикого запада»! — восклицает Томлинсон, тоже щёлкнув пальцами. — Точно.   
  
— Так ты собирался бросить меня, чтобы смотреть «Мир Дикого запада» и есть суши?  
  
— Я тщательно всё обдумал, — говорит мужчина, поднимая чашку и делая глоток, в то время как его губы начинают изгибаться.  
  
— Мне кажется, я должен вознаградить твоё умение мудро принимать решения, сказав, что я очень в тебе заинтересован.  
  
Луи подпирает голову рукой и внимательно на него смотрит.  
  
— Скажи мне больше.  
  
Гарри обводит рукой пространство вокруг них.  
  
— Частный самолёт, то, как ты вошёл сюда, будто бы владеешь этим всем…  
  
— Вообще-то, владею.  
  
Гарри неспешно отпивает кофе из чашки.  
  
— Что ж, это работает.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи ухмыляется, складывая руки на животе. — Мы неплохо начали.  
  
Вот, каково это — быть с Луи: в один момент его съедает тревога, а потом он ощущает, как это чувство заменяется чем-то настолько же головокружительным, но в разы более приятным. Это похоже на американские горки. Он может проноситься по воздуху в сотнях футах над землей, но вместе с этим он надёжно защищён ремнями. Возможно, ему придётся скрывать свои отношения, но этот мужчина определённо стоит любых жертв.  
  
— Не спал всю ночь, да? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Улыбка Луи становится застенчивой.  
  
— Думаю, я урвал часа три на сон.  
  
Гарри надувает губы и похлопывает по своим коленям.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь прилечь здесь, если захочешь вздремнуть.  
  
— Заманчиво, — отвечает Луи, глубже зарываясь в своё кресло. Гарри делает тоже самое, и они изучают лица друг друга.  
  
Шесть дней прошло с тех пор, как они целовались в последний раз, и внезапно этот промежуток времени кажется совершенно абсурдным и неприемлемым, несмотря на то что они притворялись друзьями на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Они будто читают мысли друг друга: пока Гарри раздумывает над тем, чтобы пересесть, Луи одновременно произносит:  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Гарри встаёт и садится на место рядом с ним.   
  
— У тебя ресница на щеке, — говорит Луи, прижимаясь ближе. Гарри зажмуривает глаза и качает головой.  
  
— Загадай желание, когда она упадёт.  
  
Он чувствует хриплый смех Луи на своих губах, а затем рот Луи прижимается к его. Ладонь Гарри нежно оглаживает подбородок мужчины, пальцы прижимаются к задней части шеи. Кажется, как будто снова наступил канун Рождества, если не считать бортпроводников, снующих туда-сюда под тихий гул самолёта. Он мог бы целовать его на протяжении всего полёта до Нью-Йорка, но они отрываются друг от друга раньше, чем поцелуй перерастает во что-то большее.  
  
— Спасибо, что полетел со мной, — говорит Луи, поглаживая ямочку на щеке Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, что не продинамил меня.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности, — острит Луи, даря ему ещё один поцелуй и удобно устраивая руку на его бедре. Другой рукой он тянется к меню на столике. — Давай завтракать?  
  
Гарри отрывает от него влюблённый взгляд и с глупой улыбкой смотрит на собственное меню.  
  
— Завтрак звучит отлично.  
  
Луи заказывает омлет, а Гарри — бельгийские вафли, и они делят всю еду между собой. Первые два часа они говорят о том, как провели Рождество, о своих семьях и вообще обо всём, что приходит на ум. Вскоре веки Луи тяжелеют, и Гарри смеётся над его попытками бороться со сном, советуя ему наконец сдаться. И Луи сдаётся. Проходит час, прежде чем Гарри к нему присоединяется. Всё заканчивается тем, что голова Луи лежит у Гарри на плече, а тот прислоняется к иллюминатору.   
  
Вскоре Гарри будит боль в шее. Их кресла могут полностью раскладываться, превращаясь в кровати, а ещё здесь есть одеяла и подушки, которыми они могут воспользоваться, но глупая влюблённость делает их достаточно бестолковыми, чтобы устроиться рядом, наплевав на все неудобства.  
  
Проснувшись, Гарри откидывает кресло Луи, чуть замешкавшись в поисках нужной кнопки на деревянной панели между ними. Он просовывает ему под голову подушку, которую попросил у бортпроводника, и укрывает его одеялом. Потом встаёт, чтобы сходить в туалет и размять ноги, заказывает «Мимозу» и смотрит, как облака проплывают под самолётом. Он размышляет о своей смертности, как, наверное, и все люди во время путешествия на самолёте: о свободном падении с огромной высоты, об океане, ждущем тебя в самом конце. Он потягивается и заказывает ещё одну «Мимозу», а затем, когда мысли в голове успокаиваются, возвращается на своё место рядом с Луи, откидывает своё кресло и засыпает.  
  
 ****

†

****  
  
По дороге в отель из JFK [1] Луи предупреждает Гарри, что «всё станет очень романтичным быстрее, чем ты сможешь заметить», и просит сказать ему, если вдруг всё станет «слишком романтичным».  
  
— Как что-то может быть слишком романтичным? — вслух рассуждает Гарри.  
  
Луи снимает солнечные очки и подозрительно на него смотрит.  
  
— Ты просто никогда не смотрел «Холостяка».  
  
— Собираешься стать холостяком?  
  
— Почти, — отвечает Луи. — Твои мысли не так уж легко прочитать. Не могу предугадать, что ты оценишь больше: шикарный ужин или еду на вынос где-нибудь в парке?  
  
Гарри тепло улыбается.  
  
— А тебе что из этого по душе?  
  
— Не имеет значения, — говорит Луи, складывая руки на животе, — пока я с тем, с кем хочу быть.  
  
— Я придерживаюсь такой же точки зрения, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Луи. — Потому что сегодня я поведу тебя на ужин.  
  
И первое, что делает Луи по прибытии в отель «Four Seasons» — это открывает бутылку вина, которая идёт в комплекте с фруктами и сырной тарелкой. Здесь и начинается романтика, в этом элегантном номере с камином, зоной отдыха и огромных размеров кроватью, которая заставляет Гарри мечтать о том, чтобы его раздели и разложили на этих роскошных белых простынях. От вида, открывающегося с балкона на Центральный Парк, захватывает дух, поэтому они с Луи стоят на морозном воздухе до тех пор, пока не перестают чувствовать пальцы, в которых зажаты бокалы с вином.  
  
Через несколько минут в дверях показываются два массажиста, которые вежливо просят их переодеться в халаты.  
  
Теперь Гарри начинает понимать. Пока руки массажиста тщательно сгоняют всё напряжение с его затёкших мышц, он смотрит на Луи. Тот протягивает руку между их массажными столами и касается предплечья Гарри.  
  
— На «Холостяке» ты бы блистал, — признаётся Гарри, заставляя Луи улыбнуться.  
  
— Тогда я отправлю им заявку, — отвечает он, сплетая их пальцы.  
  
— Все влюбятся в тебя с первых секунд, но не в телевизионном смысле, чтобы покрасоваться перед камерами. От тебя у них просто снесёт крышу, — говорит он, не раздумывая. Это должно было звучать забавно (или типа того), но на деле фраза прозвучала серьёзнее, чем он планировал. Поэтому он не ждёт, пока Луи что-то ответит, хотя видит, что тот собирается. Он поворачивает голову к массажисту и спрашивает:  
  
— Сэр, можно ваше имя ещё раз?  
  
— Джо, — отвечают ему.  
  
— Ты охуенно справляешься, Джо, — хвалит его Гарри и снова поворачивается к Луи, когда слышит, как тот смеётся. — Он чертовски крут.  
  
— Я и заревновать могу, — предупреждает Луи. Он гладит запястье Гарри большим пальцем и разъединяет их руки, оставляя сплетёнными лишь мизинцы.  
  
— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — успокаивает его Гарри, любуясь нежной улыбкой, которую посылает ему мужчина, и позволяет глазам закрыться.   
  
К их общему огорчению, массаж рано или поздно подходит к концу. Ужин запланирован на девять вечера. Луи не говорит ему, куда они направляются, но предупреждает, что это ужасно романтично. Настаёт время одеваться. Гарри благодарен Луи за то, что тот ушёл укладывать волосы в ванную, потому что теперь он спокойно может натянуть свои чёрные джинсы на бёдра, распластавшись на кровати. Он лежит там ещё секунду, пытаясь перевести дыхание, когда в комнату входит Луи, облачённый в чёрную рубашку и чёрный пиджак. Гарри садится прямо, оценивающе его разглядывая.  
  
— Шикарно выглядишь, — говорит он наконец.  
  
Губы Луи трогает едва заметная ухмылка.  
  
— Как и ты.  
  
— Когда мне можно будет всё это снять? — спрашивает Гарри. Луи фыркает, подходя ближе и протягивает ему руки. Гарри хватается за них и с помощью Луи поднимается на ноги.  
  
— Я думаю, — начинает Томлинсон, пробегая руками по бёдрам Гарри и по его шёлковой белой рубашке, — будет честно, если мы снимем с себя всё одновременно. Позже.  
  
Гарри целует его.  
  
— Звучит отлично.  
  
Они покидают Манхэттен и направляются в Бруклин. Гарри берёт Луи за руку во время короткой поездки, что в конечном итоге перерастает в борьбу на пальцах. Он выигрывает у Луи дважды. В третий раз Луи жульничает и использует свою вторую руку, чтобы прижать палец Гарри.  
  
— Я хотел спросить… — начинает Гарри, откидывая голову на плечо Луи.  
  
— Это обязательно?  
  
Гарри обдумывает это, нахмурившись.  
  
— Да. Нам нужно беспокоиться о том, что люди могут нас заметить?  
  
— Не думаю, — отвечает Луи. — Я стараюсь не привлекать лишнего внимания, помнишь? На улице уже стемнело, люди пьяны. Просто доверься мне, и всё будет в порядке, — он сжимает руку Гарри, и тот с ним соглашается.  
  
Когда они паркуются, Гарри выходит из машины первым. На улице темно — не настолько, чтобы вообще ничего не было видно, но достаточно, чтобы Гарри уже не смог рассмотреть лицо человека, курящего поблизости. Они заходят в тёплое кафе, где на входе их уже ждёт мужчина.  
  
— Рад вас видеть, Луи, — говорит он, пожимая ему руку. — Прошу сюда.  
  
И только теперь Луи берёт Гарри за руку, видимо, посчитав это место достаточно безопасным. По всему залу расставлены освещаемые маленькими свечами и украшенные букетами столы, за которыми сидят люди. За окнами виден Бруклинский мост, сверкающий в свете фар проезжающих машин, и Ист-Ривер, заполняющая всё видимое пространство.   
  
Они проходят мимо этих столов и поднимаются по лестнице, которая до этого была перекрыта бархатной верёвкой. Поднявшись, они сворачивают направо, а затем в отдельную кабинку с чёрными кожаными диванчиками, декоративными свечами и тем же прекрасным видом. Они усаживаются, пока хостес наполняет их стаканы водой и уходит, давая им время, чтобы просмотреть меню. Гарри бросает взгляд на Луи, а потом забывает отвернуться.   
  
— Ты пялишься, — констатирует Луи, не отрывая глаз от меню. Гарри кладёт локти на стол — к чёрту этику — и подпирает щёку рукой.  
  
— Ты не можешь винить меня за это.  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— Перестань флиртовать со мной.  
  
— Почему? У тебя есть парень?  
  
— Не знаю, а что, разве есть?  
  
Гарри опускает своё меню.  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь, хочу ли я, чтобы ты называл меня своим парнем?  
  
— Я не знаю, — Луи пожимает плечами. — А ты хочешь?  
  
Гарри мог бы просто сказать: «Да», потому что, в конце концов, он так и ответил бы, но ему нравится идти длинным путём. Он любит изъясняться красиво и подолгу, в надежде, что кто-то поймёт хаос, царящий в его голове, и необходимость делать тысячу шагов, чтобы попасть из точки А в точку Б. Поэтому он говорит:  
  
— Знаешь этот момент, когда ты ещё совсем юн, и твои родители наконец решают, что ты достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы с кем-то встречаться, и в первый раз отпускают тебя гулять с тем, кто тебе нравится? Вот так я себя чувствую себя прямо сейчас.  
  
Лицо Луи освещается улыбкой.  
  
— Как будто я твой первый школьный парень?  
  
— Да, ты мой первый школьный парень, — сдаётся Гарри. — Это как раз то, что я и имел в виду. А ещё, я полагаю, мой нынешний взрослый парень. Мне нравится, как это звучит. Даже если мы никому не можем об этом сказать…  
  
— Я сказал своим сёстрам, — говорит Луи, перебивая. — Только Лотти и Физзи. Я, видимо, вёл себя странно в Рождество. Так что у них не заняло много времени, чтобы сложить два и два.  
  
— Так… Блять, — говорит Гарри. А он-то страдал с самого Рождества, не смея сказать ни одной живой душе. Технически это его вина, которая до сих пор его гложет.  
  
— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — быстро отвечает он, кладя на стол руку ладонью вверх. Луи тихо смеётся, скорее от облегчения, чем снисходительно. Он кладёт свою руку в открытую ладонь Гарри и смотрит, как тот оставляет поцелуи на его костяшках. — Правда.  
  
— Ну и кто теперь слишком романтичный? — спрашивает Луи, игриво улыбаясь.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ и снова поднимает своё меню.   
  
— У тебя вообще когда-нибудь был парень в школе? — спрашивает Луи, пока тот изучает меню.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри. — Кэсси была мне ближе всех.  
  
— У тебя были к ней чувства? — интересуется мужчина.  
  
Гарри вновь откладывает меню.  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы они были. Перед тем, как появилась Энди, и после. Когда я осознал, как легко люди принимают нас за пару, я пытался почувствовать влечение, которое так и не появилось. А потом, когда родилась Энди, её родители настаивали на том, чтобы мы поженились, и я пытался убедить себя в том, что всё будет проще, если мы и правда поженимся. Но это было невозможно. И даже если я пытался заставить себя испытывать к ней какие-то чувства, то она бы никогда не смогла. Кэсси была моей родственной душой в платоническом смысле. Нам правда было хорошо вместе, но ничего большего у нас бы не получилось. Она бы сказала то же самое. Что насчёт тебя?  
  
Меж бровей Луи залегает складка, как раз в тот момент, когда к их уединённому столику подходит официант. Луи заказывает рулет с грибами и просит официанта принести «Мерло» к основному блюду. Гарри останавливает свой выбор на утиной грудке. Официант снова их покидает, и Луи смотрит на него с ожиданием.  
  
— У тебя были парни в школе? — поясняет Гарри.  
  
— Ох. Нет, ни одного. Какое-то время у меня была девушка, одна из моих лучших друзей, и я думал, что она мне действительно нравится. Однажды мы пошли на вечеринку, и я так напился, что просто забыл о её существовании. Я всю ночь провёл с парнем, который был открытым геем, мы курили, выпивали... Мне нравилось его внимание, даже если тогда я ещё этого не понимал. У нас с ним ничего не было, но на следующий день моя девушка, Ханна, она… Она просто пригвоздила меня к месту и, прежде чем я смог извиниться, сказала: «Луи, мне кажется, ты гей».  
  
Гарри смеётся, прижимая ладонь ко рту, и Луи хихикает вместе с ним.  
  
— Я отрицал это на протяжении следующих пяти месяцев или около того, а потом просто понял, что больше так не могу. У меня из головы не выходило то, что она сказала. Тогда я был в группе с четырьмя парнями, и я бы поцеловал каждого из них, выпади мне шанс. Я больше не мог притворяться.   
  
— Это был твой большой гейский момент.  
  
— Абсолютно, — говорит Луи. — У меня не было парня, до тех пор пока группа не распалась, и даже после этого у меня ушло два года, прежде чем я смог попытаться встречаться с кем-то по-настоящему.  
  
Гарри требуется секунда, чтобы уложить всё у себя в голове.  
  
— Мне нужно было спросить об этом раньше, но ты хотел бы завести детей?  
  
Луи снова хмурит брови, но тем не менее улыбается.  
  
— Определённо.  
  
— Ты бы рассмотрел возможность снова начать исполнять свою музыку?  
  
— Такое ощущение, что ты статью про меня пишешь, — возмущается Луи, щуря глаза.  
  
— В этом и состоял мой план, — невозмутимо говорит Гарри. — А если серьёзно?  
  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Луи, закатывая глаза. — Я много пишу в последнее время, но не знаю насчёт того, чтобы исполнять это. Это не то, чего мне хочется сейчас. Я мог бы спросить у тебя то же самое, ведь я слышал твою музыку. Энди присылала мне несколько треков, которые она переделала.  
  
Гарри снова теряет дар речи. Конечно, ему это льстит, но прежде всего, насколько Энди должна доверять Луи, чтобы делиться с ним чем-то настолько личным? Это странно, или Гарри просто параноик?  
  
Луи сразу замечает тревогу в его глазах, и его тон сменяется на успокаивающий:  
  
— Она упомянула это только потому, что хотела вдохновляться твоей музыкой при создании песен, и поинтересовалась моим мнением насчёт этого.   
  
— Я понимаю, — говорит Гарри, протягивая руку за вином. — Я не против.  
  
— Мне так не кажется, — говорит Луи. — Я должен это сказать. Я думаю, что ты звучишь невероятно. И ты, и Кэсси. Если бы я был продюсером тогда, то подписал бы с вами контракт.  
  
— Это было нашей мечтой, — говорит Гарри. — Стать крутыми музыкантами, уехать в тур по миру и никогда не возвращаться домой.  
  
— Энди даже говорила о том, чтобы сделать кавер на одну из твоих песен, — продолжает Луи. — Я знаю, что ты помогаешь ей с написанием иногда, что, вообще-то, значит, что по закону тебя стоило бы включить в авторство, — Гарри начинает мотать головой, но Луи его игнорирует. — Забудь. Я хотел сказать, что это было бы классной идеей, если бы ты подумал над тем, чтобы написать для неё песню. Может, даже спел бы с ней. Выпустим это как сингл…  
  
— Луи, — прерывает его Гарри. — Я не могу. Я больше не пишу. Я больше не занимаюсь музыкой.  
  
— Это неправда. Ты пишешь вместе с Энди. Вы поёте вместе. Она показала мне одно из ваших видео.   
  
Энди ждёт серьёзный разговор, когда она вернётся домой. Гарри устало потирает лоб.   
  
— Это не одно и то же. Я больше не пишу для себя — я делаю это для неё, для её карьеры. Вот и всё.  
  
— Тогда почему бы не считать это чем-то, что ты делаешь для неё? — настаивает Луи. — Я уверен, она бы это оценила.  
  
— Я не могу, — говорит Гарри, обрубая все дальнейшие попытки Луи уговорить его. — Я не хочу никакого внимания вообще. Я не хочу известности, не хочу, чтобы люди меня узнавали. Я правда имею это в виду.  
  
Луи кивает, тяжело вздыхая.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Люди хотят услышать не мою музыку, а твою, — добавляет Гарри. — Выпусти свой секретный альбом, тогда и поговорим.  
  
От язвительного ответа Луи его спасает официант, вовремя вернувшийся с едой. Он наливает им новые бокалы вина и снова уходит. К счастью, они больше не говорят о музыке.  
  
Им приносят десерт — тирамису с шоколадной крошкой, политый ликёрным соусом и украшенный малиной. Луи развлекается тем, что ждёт, пока Гарри приступит к конкретному кусочку, и перехватывает у него лакомство. Он делает это уже в третий раз, когда Гарри откладывает свою вилку.  
  
— Я сдаюсь, — вздыхает он.  
  
Луи смеётся.  
  
— Ладно, прости. Вот.  
  
Гарри поднимает голову и видит, что Луи протягивает ему вилку с кусочком тирамису. Он тянется за ней, но Луи отводит вилку назад, прежде чем снова разразиться смехом.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя! — удручённо произносит Гарри.  
  
— А вот и нет, — Луи улыбается, выглядя чрезвычайно довольным собой. — Ладно, серьёзно. Иди сюда.  
  
Гарри снова подаётся вперёд, и Луи всё-таки его кормит. Когда момент уходит, они оба с порозовевшими щеками опускают глаза. Гарри берётся за вилку, и они доедают десерт в уютной тишине.  
  
Они покидают ресторан почти за тридцать минут до наступления Нового года. Водитель ждёт их в машине, припаркованной поблизости, но у Луи появляется предложение поинтереснее.  
  
— Давай прогуляемся?   
  
Они снова держатся за руки, и Гарри не помнит, чтобы делал это с кем-то прежде так часто. К тому же ему никогда это особо не нравилось. Его ладонь постоянно потела, или хватка другого человека на его руке казалась неловкой. С Луи всё совсем по-другому. На нём перчатки, поэтому рука Гарри остаётся сухой и тёплой.  
  
Они гуляют по бетонной набережной, расположившейся между Ист-Ривер и районом Бруклин Хайтс. Фонари установлены через каждые несколько футов, что создаёт романтические блики. Неподалёку возвышается величественный мост, сверкающий как скопление звёзд, под натиском грядущего года.  
  
— Это потрясающе, — говорит Гарри, выдыхая облачко пара.  
  
— Так и есть. А ещё это одно из лучших мест, чтобы смотреть на фейерверки, — отвечает Луи. — Не очень многолюдное.  
  
— Признаться честно, я впечатлён, — говорит Гарри, когда они останавливаются и опираются на перила. — Тобой в целом, но особенно твоим знанием Нью-Йорка.   
  
— Я часто бывал здесь, когда был моложе, — отвечает Луи. — Тут легко заблудиться, чего мне всегда и хотелось.  
  
Они прячут руки в карманы.  
  
— А сейчас больше не хочется?  
  
— Я хочу заблудиться вместе с кем-то, — признаётся он. — Теряться одному со временем становится скучно. И одиноко.  
  
Гарри отворачивается, кусая губу. Он чувствует, что Луи смотрит на него, когда открывает рот, собираясь задать вопрос.  
  
— Мне нужно кое-что спросить, — начинает он и смотрит на Луи, ловя ответный взгляд. — Что останавливает тебя от того, чтобы совершить каминг-аут? Мне просто любопытно, собираешься ли ты когда-нибудь… или нет?  
  
Адамово яблоко Луи коротко дёргается, и он начинает раскачиваться на пятках.  
  
— Да, рано или поздно. Когда мне больше не нужно было отвечать на вопросы об отношениях с женщинами, я не собирался с головой нырять в возможность обсудить свои отношения с мужчинами. Я как можно сильнее старался избегать слухов о том, с кем я встречаюсь, отказывался отвечать на подобные вопросы. Я мог работать с ЛГБТ-организациями для подростков, как всегда хотел, но это было не для меня. Я по-прежнему встречался с мужчинами, но мне не хотелось стать эпицентром какого-либо скандала или давать прессе, как раз тем людям, которые и повлияли на мою скрытность… не хотелось давать им преимущество. Даже сейчас, если они видят меня с женщиной, то думают, что я состою с ней в отношениях. Так что я просто решил, что если когда-то и откроюсь миру, дав повод для шумихи в СМИ и всеобщего хаоса, то это случится, только если я найду стоящего человека, того, с кем я захотел бы показаться на публике, чью руку хотел бы держать, стоя на красной дорожке. Просто хочу, чтобы всё это было на сто процентов ради меня и этого человека. Думаю, я этого заслуживаю.  
  
— Да, — незамедлительно отвечает Гарри, внезапно почувствовав необходимость прикоснуться к Луи, что и он делает. Он накрывает руками щёки Луи, ритмично поглаживая его кожу большими пальцами. Возможно, он сможет загипнотизировать их обоих, отправить их туда, где хаос не имеет значения. — Конечно, ты этого заслуживаешь.  
  
Луи растягивает розовые губы в улыбке, довольно щурясь и морща нос. Он смотрит на губы Гарри так, как будто хочет его поцеловать, но не делает этого.  
  
— Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
Гарри бросает взгляд на свои часы.  
  
— Одиннадцать пятьдесят шесть.  
  
Луи оборачивает руки вокруг талии Гарри и говорит:  
  
— Мы почти у цели. Я хотел бы отвести тебя кое-куда, когда всё закончится, если ты не устал.  
  
— Устал? Я даже думать не могу о сне прямо сейчас. Завтра нам придётся вернуться к делам, а это значит, что сегодняшняя ночь должна длиться как можно дольше.  
  
Брови Луи взмывают вверх.  
  
— Думаю, мы можем что-то придумать, чтобы помочь этому осуществиться.  
  
— Возможно, я уже думал над этим, — говорит Гарри, счастливо улыбаясь. Затем он качает головой. — У тебя здесь веснушки, знаешь? — он касается их большим пальцем. — Я люблю веснушки.  
  
— А у тебя их нет? — спрашивает Луи, рассматривая лицо кудрявого. — Это просто родинка?  
  
— Просто родинка, насколько я знаю, — говорит Гарри. — У Энди есть веснушки, но они достались ей от Кэсси.  
  
— Зато всё остальное у неё от тебя, — подмечает Луи.  
  
— Нет, характер ей тоже достался от матери, — говорит Стайлс. — Хотя я не знаю, что из этого было заложено в ней генетически, а что – результат моего воспитания. Думаю, что со своим характером иногда я просто вынуждаю людей быть безжалостными и резкими по отношению ко мне. Иначе я ухожу в себя и думаю о глупых вещах… — он слишком много болтает. — Она держит меня под контролем так же, как и Кэсси, — он делает глубокий вдох и быстро проговаривает: — Знаю, это звучит просто ужасно, потому что я родитель... Но я думаю, что тоже держу её под контролем. Надеюсь.  
  
В ответ Луи лишь смеётся.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты отлично справлялся всё это время. Я всегда так думал.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Гарри, пробегая пальцами по коротким волосам у Луи на затылке. — Мне кажется, ты похож на свою маму.  
  
— Увидишь, когда встретишься с ней, — говорит Луи.  
  
Фейерверк взрывается вдалеке быстрее, чем Гарри может ответить на предложение Луи увидеться с его мамой. Кажется, что говорить об этом слишком рано. В небе взрывается ещё один залп, и Луи смотрит прямо на Гарри, заставляя его тут же забыть о небольшом приступе страха. Луи купается в ярких отблесках огней, светясь, как сверхновая, и Гарри прижимается ближе, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
— С Новым годом, — говорит он.  
  
Луи обнимает крепче, поглаживая его спину руками.  
  
— С Новым годом.  
  
 ****

†

****  
  
Место, куда Луи ведёт его после — это латинский ночной клуб в районе Бруклина под названием «Бушвик».  
  
— В настроении, чтобы потанцевать? — спрашивает он его по дороге.  
  
— Всегда! — отвечает Гарри.  
  
И вот они здесь, снова держатся за руки, пробираясь сквозь толпу забитого под завязку клуба. На танцполе темно, и единственный источник света исходит от блестящих ожерелий и браслетов, украшающих покачивающиеся в ритме музыки тела, а прожекторы есть только на будке диджея. В нескольких футах от них находится барная стойка со встроенным освещением. Наверное, поэтому Луи выбрал именно это место. Анонимность их пребывания здесь гарантирована.  
  
Они заказывают четыре шота в баре и одновременно выпивают их один за другим. И затем Луи утаскивает его обратно в пьяную танцующую толпу. Он притягивает Гарри к себе, и они начинают покачиваться вместе. Музыка расслабляет, и они позволяют себе раствориться в ней.  
  
Гарри прижимает Луи спиной к своей груди, обнимая его за плечи, и оставляет поцелуй на его шее. Он благодарит темноту и замутнённое сознание большинства присутствующих за то, что никто не замечает, как быстро и остро он реагирует на задницу Луи, прижатую к его промежности.  
  
Они танцуют так какое-то время, потом меняются местами, и наконец поворачиваются лицом друг к другу. Гарри больше всего нравится, когда они танцуют именно так: лицом к лицу, прижавшись друг к другу настолько сильно, что становится непонятно, где заканчивается Гарри и начинается Луи. Он обожает то, как Луи пахнет, какой он на вкус; обожает то, что он заставляет его чувствовать, находясь рядом, и сейчас он ощущает всё это вместе, так насыщенно и ярко.   
  
— Давай вернёмся в отель, — шепчет он Луи на ухо, прежде чем прикусить мочку зубами. Луи помещает руки на ему задницу и разворачивает его, чтобы снова повести сквозь толпу, держа за бёдра.  
  
Они не рвут друг на друге одежду, находясь в машине. Гарри приходится сесть на свои руки, чтобы избежать такого искушения.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — говорит он, — ты устроил нам слишком хорошее первое свидание, так что мне будет довольно трудно тебя переплюнуть.   
  
Луи растягивает губы в улыбке, откидывая голову на спинку сидения. Он выглядит невероятно. Его щёки зарумянились, рубашка и волосы слегка влажные от пота. Он выглядит таким молодым и податливым, что Гарри хочет трахать его до тех пор, пока они оба не смогут ходить. В нём говорит алкоголь.  
  
— В этом и смысл, — отвечает Луи, самодовольно ухмыляясь, делая тем самым только хуже. — Ты не сможешь.  
  
На стойке регистрации Луи заказывает им в номер бутылку шампанского. Её приносят вместе с тарелкой клубники в шоколаде, пока они сбрасывают свою обувь, и Гарри падает на диван у окна. При виде всего этого он стонет.  
  
— Ты меня убиваешь.  
  
Луи смеётся, снимая пиджак и перекидывая его через спинку дивана, и закатывает рукава до локтей. Он разливает шампанское одной рукой, а другой расстёгивает верхние пуговицы на своей рубашке.   
  
— Я устал, — признаётся Луи, приземляясь рядом с Гарри. Тот отодвигает ноги, чтобы освободить больше места, и забирает у него один бокал.  
  
— Неудивительно, — говорит он, откусывая кусочек клубники. — Ты заслужил долгий крепкий сон.  
  
— Пока нет, — отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри улыбается и поднимает свой бокал.  
  
— Ура!  
  
— За что пьём?  
  
— За Новый год, — говорит Гарри. — И за нас.  
  
Луи чокается с ним своим бокалом.   
  
— Ура!  
  
Потом он поднимается и направляется к телевизору.  
  
— Знаешь, никто на самом деле не танцевал латиноамериканские танцы в том клубе. Музыка была подходящая, а вот танцы — нет.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за ним, беря ещё одну клубнику.  
  
— Ты знаешь какие-нибудь латиноамериканские танцы?  
  
— Знаю. Когда-то я умел танцевать сальсу, а недавно учился танго. Это, конечно, сложно, зато весело, — Луи начинает возиться со стереосистемой, переключая станции в поисках чего-то конкретного. — Я и не ожидал, что кто-то будет танцевать танго в этом клубе, но сальса бы вполне подошла.  
  
— Я не умею танцевать ни то, ни другое, — расстроившись, говорит Гарри и допивает своё шампанское.  
  
Луи наконец находит желаемую станцию, транслирующую — ну конечно же, — латинскую музыку.  
  
— Я тебя научу.  
  
— Научишь меня чему? — уточняет Гарри с широко открытыми глазами.  
  
— Танго, — отвечает Луи, приближаясь к нему. — Хоть я и не эксперт.  
  
— Я отдавлю тебе ноги, — предупреждает его Гарри.  
  
— Не надо, пожалуйста, — просит Луи, протягивая ему обе руки, и Гарри берётся за них. Он чувствует лёгкое головокружение, поэтому ему требуется мгновение, чтобы установить равновесие.   
  
— Нужно запомнить всего восемь шагов, а потом всё повторяется с начала, — пускается в объяснения Луи, кладя правую руку на спину Гарри. Он берёт руку того и располагает у себя на шее. — Я буду вести. Это не так уж сложно.  
  
— Не так уж сложно, — Гарри качает головой. — Заранее прости, если наступлю тебе на ногу.  
  
Луи смеётся и делает шаг левой ногой.  
  
— Просто смотри на меня и делай наоборот, — он ставит правую ногу вперёд, и Гарри отставляет назад левую. Ещё один шаг Луи левой ногой — и Гарри шагает назад правой. А затем Луи двигается вправо, и... Гарри наступает ему на ногу.  
  
— Чёрт, прости! — извиняется он. — Я слишком пьян для такого.  
  
— Всё нормально. Ноги вместе, — говорит Луи, ставя свою левую ногу к его правой. — Теперь попробуем с музыкой.  
  
Гарри кивает, когда Луи придвигается ближе, прижимаясь к нему грудью.  
  
— Раз, два. Три, четыре, — Луи считает, когда снова начинает двигаться. — Пять, шесть, семь, восемь, — он поднимает глаза и улыбается, и прядь волос спадает ему на лоб. — Неплохо.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него, а затем вновь на их ноги.  
  
— Только потому, что я на тебя опираюсь.  
  
— Я не против, — говорит Луи, двигаясь вперёд. — И с начала...  
  
Гарри устраивает свою голову на плече Луи, хотя должен тоже следить за ногами. Бедро Луи прижимается к Гарри, когда он хочет, чтобы тот сделал шаг назад. Он хорошо его направляет, и Гарри поддаётся ему, ленивый и расслабленный.  
  
— Я повеселился сегодня, — бормочет он. — Спасибо.  
  
— Ты говоришь так, как будто я закончил.  
  
Гарри отклоняется назад, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Что ещё у тебя в планах?  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— Ты вполне можешь угадать.  
  
Гарри смотрит на его губы. Он ведёт большим пальцем по подбородку Луи, задевая его нижнюю губу, и их шаги замедляются.  
  
— Кажется, ты угадал, — тихо говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри наклоняется и соединяет их губы в мокром грязном поцелуе. Он расстёгивает рубашку Луи до конца, недоумевая, почему тот всё ещё одет. Он стягивает её, касаясь лопаток Луи и проводя руками по его спине.   
  
— Я считаю, ты слишком одет уже достаточно долго, — говорит он, целуя его в плечо, затем в ключицу и возвращаясь к губам. Он расстёгивает брюки Луи и стаскивает их по его ногам вместе с бельём. Сидя на корточках, Гарри поднимает на него взгляд. — Думаю, теперь ты должен отвести меня в постель.  
  
— Ты не оставляешь мне особого выбора сейчас, — говорит Луи, глядя на своё обнажённое тело. Гарри улыбается, опускаясь на колени и целуя бедро Луи.   
  
— Собираюсь вернуть тебе должок с рождественского утра.  
  
Он покрывает поцелуями всю длину члена Луи и горячо шепчет:  
  
— Хочу тебя у себя во рту.  
  
Луи коротко, рвано выдыхает, выпрямляя спину и беря ситуацию под контроль.  
  
— Тогда поднимайся.  
  
Гарри встаёт и берёт Луи за протянутую ему руку.  
  
Его руки… Он любит то, с какой уверенностью они его раздевают, а потом заставляют двигаться вверх и вниз на члене. На часах пять утра, когда они заканчивают трахаться, перестают говорить, шевелиться. Глаза Луи закрываются, и дыхание постепенно выравнивается. Его руки крепко обнимают Гарри: одна за талию, другая — за плечи.  
  
С ним спокойно.  
  
 ****

†

****  
  
Что Гарри помнит предельно ясно, так это каждую ямку на дороге. На протяжении всей поездки в больницу он чувствовал себя так, будто его запихнули в блендер, и водоворот медленно тянул его вниз, к неминуемой смерти от металлических лезвий. Он всегда чувствовал, что они с Кэсси связаны на интуитивном уровне. Её боль была его болью, и он задавался вопросом, чувствовал ли он её страдания тогда. Чувствовал ли он тряску машины, когда его отец гнал по шоссе, так же, как тектонический сдвиг, который она ощутила, прежде чем её автомобиль протаранил дерево в Бирмингеме.  
  
—  _Произошёл несчастный случай. Быстро приезжай._  
  
Голос Пэдди внезапно обрушился на его сонный слух в полночь, в обычный день января. Они оставили Энди с Джеммой дома. Он запрыгнул в машину вместе с родителями, так же, как и почти год назад. Поездка была напряжённой из-за гололёда в их жилом районе, но на автостраде дорога была присыпана солью.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказала его мама, повернувшись к нему на своём сидении, чтобы утешающе сжать его предплечье.   
  
Он не ответил, в какой-то момент начав плакать. Он был так зол! Что она делала там среди ночи? Куда ехала? Почему не взяла его с собой? У него не было ответов, поэтому он заплакал ещё сильнее.  
  
Тряска прекратилась. Его отец оставил машину на первом попавшемся свободном месте, и они бросились к раздвижным дверям, которые выглядели, как огромная пасть, готовая их проглотить. Внутри их окутал стерильный больничный запах, гнетущий яркий свет и тишина приёмной.  
  
— Мы к Кассиопее Нунан. Она попала в аварию.  
  
Женщина за стеклом посмотрела его матери в глаза, и Гарри понял.  
  
— Вы семья?  
  
— Да, — ответила его мама.  
  
И тогда женщина сказала:  
  
— Мне очень жаль…  
  
Все эмоции схлынули с лица его мамы, как будто под воздействием землетрясения; каждая смешинка и веснушка сдались под внезапной тяжестью горя. Она притянула его к своей груди, ожидая, что он сломается, и он сломался, но намного позже. В тот же момент он был просто растерян.   
  
Женщина сказала, что пострадавшая скончалась по прибытии в больницу, но Кэсси куда бы то ни было всегда прибывала преисполненная жизнью.   
  
Позже в полицейском отчёте укажут дерево, гололёд и все эти факторы, кажущиеся слишком незначительными, чтобы забрать кого-то вроде неё. Кэсси была Голиафом, а этот мир — пращей, недостойной того, чтобы прикончить её. Кэсси была настоящей катастрофой, и неустойчивая земля, на которой она существовала, никогда её не заслуживала.  
  
Возможно, она это знала, и, в доказательство, Земля никогда не переставала дрожать, с тех пор как она ушла.  
  
 ****

†

****  
  
**Март 2018**  
  
Они с Луи начинают вести себя как старая супружеская пара. Иногда им достаточно просто пить чай вместе, или смотреть фильм поздно ночью, или ходить на ужин. Они не ухаживают друг за другом так изысканно и помпезно, как новоиспечённые парочки, потому что для них это не позволительно. Они встречаются по-тихому, и во многом отношении это стоило любого ожидания.  
  
Было время, когда Гарри мечтал о громком романе с заявлениями и демонстрациями, но то, что у них есть с Луи, кардинально от этого отличается, и для него это одновременно благословение и проклятье.  
  
Иногда он скучает по анонимности Нью-Йорка и простой возможности держать Луи за руку или целовать его у всех на виду. В феврале, после экстравагантной вечеринки по случаю восемнадцатилетия Энди, Луи отвозит его во Францию на его день рождения, и они проводят выходные на яхте, постоянно рискуя, что кто-то может их заметить.  
  
Гарри мучает противоречие. Он обещает Луи, что о них никто не узнает, а через мгновение мечтает кому-нибудь рассказать.  
  
Это как найти новую любимую песню. Гарри будет играть её снова и снова, до тех пор пока вдруг какая-то её часть не перестанет нравиться ему так сильно, как раньше. И вдруг припев начнёт казаться скучным, или он будет возвращаться к началу раз за разом, дойдя лишь до бриджа.  
  
Но он вовсе не сравнивает свои отношения с Луи со скучной песней, потому что если бы ему всё же пришлось сравнивать, он бы сказал, что Луи — лучшая песня на свете, и всё, о чём он мечтает — это сыграть её как можно громче.   
  
Рано или поздно острые ощущения от тайных отношений развеиваются, и секрет ложится тяжёлым грузом на сердце Гарри. Может, Луи тоже чувствует, что за закрытыми дверями всё идёт настолько хорошо, что притворство теряет весь свой блеск.  
  
Потому что одним холодным днём в середине марта он просит Гарри встретиться с ним в студии.  
  
— Ты знаешь, во сколько у Энди репетиция? Мне нужно знать, не хочу с ней столкнуться, — говорит он Луи, прижимая телефон к уху. Белль начинает покусывать его ноги сквозь носки, и он отпихивает её.  
  
— Приходи к полудню, всё будет нормально, — отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри переворачивается на постели, кладя телефон на подушку возле головы.  
  
— Тогда буду в полдень.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Луи. — Я не видел тебя почти две недели.  
  
— Я знаю. Скучаешь по мне?  
  
Мгновение Луи ничего не отвечает.  
  
— К сожалению, да. Скучаю.  
  
Гарри улыбается.   
  
— При встрече я подарю тебе крепкий поцелуй.  
  
— А я тебе стояк.  
  
— Как жестоко, — притворно возмущается Гарри, позволяя уставшим глазам сомкнуться. — Я тоже по тебе скучаю.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри не находит других слов для ответа.  
  
— Увидимся завтра, Лу. Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Увидимся.  
  
Первым делом с утра Гарри открывает магазин и оставляет Трою список дел на день. Никаких доставок, всего лишь нужно подготовить несколько заказов на завтра. Всё в пределах разумного. Трой, как обычно, говорит, что со всем справится.  
  
Гарри садится на поезд до Лондона. Он отпивает чай из своего маленького термоса и качает головой в такт музыке на протяжении всего пути. Стайлс не знает, чего ему следует ожидать и не совсем понимает, почему Луи не может просто дождаться сегодняшней ночи, чтобы увидеться с ним. Но он не жалуется.  
  
Он добирается до «28 Productions», проходит через пост охраны и приветствует Фрэнсис за её столом.  
  
— Луи сказал, чтобы ты ждал здесь, — сообщает она. — Я позову его.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарит Гарри, просовывая руки в карманы. Он оглядывает зону ожидания. Находясь здесь, он едва справляется с нервами, ведь в любую минуту может появиться Энди: выскочит из какой-нибудь двери или вывернет коридора. Как он будет объясняться?  
  
А затем дверь в кабинет Луи распахивается. Гарри не выдерживает и делает шаг вперёд, когда Луи закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
— Что ты задумал? — спрашивает у него Гарри.  
  
Луи только улыбается.  
  
— Увидишь. Иди за мной.  
  
Гарри машет Фрэнсис и следует за Луи к лифтам. Он пристально смотрит на него, сужая глаза.  
  
— Я думал, что ты собираешься затащить меня в свой кабинет и целовать.  
  
— Технически, я всё ещё могу, — говорит Луи. Лифт останавливается. — Или нет? Пойдём.  
  
Они выходят из лифта, сворачивают в ещё один коридор и останавливаются около стеклянной двери с надписью «Студия С». Луи проводит по замку картой, висящей у него на шее, после чего раздаётся короткий перезвон. Он распахивает дверь и жестом приглашает Гарри войти.  
  
Здесь Энди.  
  
— Привет, — говорит она, широко улыбаясь. Она сидит на стуле перед микрофоном, на коленях у неё гитара, а на шее висит пара наушников.  
  
— Привет, — медленно отвечает Гарри и бросает взгляд на Луи. Тот посылает ему улыбку, чтобы немного успокоить, но это не срабатывает.  
  
— Что ж, — произносит Энди, — я попросила Луи пригласить тебя сюда, потому что у меня есть для тебя сюрприз.  
  
Гарри порывается снова посмотреть на Луи, но не может. С тех пор как они начали встречаться, это первый раз, когда они собрались втроём. Только втроём в этой крошечной комнате.  
  
— Люблю сюрпризы, — говорит он, откашлявшись.   
  
— Я знаю, — кивает Энди. — И этот тебе точно понравится!  
  
— Пойдём со мной, — говорит ему Луи, головой указывая на дверь в стороне. Они оказываются в комнате с цифровой системой звукозаписи на три монитора, двумя креслами и стеклянной перегородкой перед ними. Гарри усаживается в кресло, и Энди машет ему из-за стекла.  
  
Гарри улучает момент, чтобы взглянуть на Луи.  
  
— Вот, — говорит Луи, протягивая ему наушники. Гарри надевает их и поправляет волосы.  
  
— Окей, — произносит Луи, щёлкая переключателем, и смотрит на Энди. — Готова?  
  
Энди кивает, настраивая гитару, и располагает пальцы на грифе. Луи нажимает клавишу на компьютере.   
  
— Сессия первая, — объявляет он, — Андромеда Стайлс.  
  
Энди начинает играть в быстром темпе, но, несмотря на скорость, Гарри сразу узнаёт мелодию. Он почти может видеть Кэсси на её месте, её голос, взлетающий на припеве:  
  
 _I need someone to come save me  
Мне нужен кто-то, кто спасёт меня  
No capes, no amour, no army.  
Без плаща, доспех и армии.  
Just take my hand and take the leap,  
Просто возьми меня за руку, и сделай прыжок,  
Be my hero, save me, set me free!  
Будь моим героем, спаси меня, освободи меня!_  
  
Она улыбается и бьёт по струнам, качая головой в такт. Она играет так же, как её мать. Она поменяла не только скорость — она изменила каждую часть песни Кэсси так, чтобы она соответствовала её замыслу, как будто слушала её непрерывно, изучая и запоминая, как гимн.  
  
—  _Будь моим героем, приди и освободи меня_ , — поёт Энди, и её пальцы, украшенные кольцами, скользят по струнам. —  _Я пойду за тобой, если ты меня найдёшь. Просто будь моим героем. Приди и освободи меня._  
  
Гарри сжимает губы и впивается пальцами в бицепсы, отчаянно пытаясь не заплакать. Ему не хочется плакать перед Луи. Он может придумать миллион других вещей, которые сделал бы вместо этого.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри кивает, не глядя на него, и показывает Энди два больших пальца.  
  
— Это было…  
  
— Подожди, — прерывает его Луи и щёлкает переключателем. — Теперь она тебя слышит.  
  
— Точно, — говорит Гарри и снова смотрит на Энди. — Это было невероятно.  
  
Она ухмыляется.  
  
— Луи помог мне переделать кое-какие вещи, и я думаю, что этой версией я наконец довольна. Ещё он помог мне с партией на фортепиано.   
  
Гарри кидает взгляд на Луи, но тут же его отводит.  
  
— Вы её замедлили?  
  
— Нет, темп такой же, только в сопровождении с быстрой партией на фортепиано, — говорит Энди, смотря на свои руки, как и Гарри. — Лу, можешь сыграть её сейчас? Она ещё не готова, но может, хотя бы часть?  
  
— Да, конечно, — говорит Луи, снимая наушники. Он встаёт и обращается к Гарри: — Просто нажми эту кнопку, когда мы будем готовы начать. Скажи «Сессия вторая, Андромеда Стайлс, Луи Томлинсон», ладно?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Понял.  
  
Луи почти незаметно щурит глаза и затем направляется к двери. Он садится за небольшой рояль, стоящий позади Энди, и спрашивает:  
  
— Готова?  
  
— Готова.  
  
Они смотрят на Гарри.  
  
— Эм… — Гарри нажимает кнопку, — сессия вторая. Андромеда Стайлс, Луи Томлинсон.  
  
Луи улыбается и опускает пальцы на клавиши, начиная быстро играть. Гарри чувствует себя в безопасности, сидя за стеклом, наблюдая за Луи и восхищаясь им. Энди вступает, играя так же быстро. Она смотрит на Луи, и тот смотрит в ответ. Эмоцию на его лице Гарри определяет безошибочно. Это гордость. Он гордится ей. Гарри даже не обращает внимания на музыку и просто глазеет на Луи, который смотрит на его дочь так, как Гарри смотрел на неё всю свою жизнь.  
  
Когда песня подходит к концу, он всё ещё видит эту картину, отпечатавшуюся на внутренней стороне его век.   
  
— Что думаешь? — спрашивает его Энди, после того как Луи покидает студию, торопясь на какую-то важную встречу. — Что ты на самом деле думаешь?  
  
— Мне понравилось, — говорит Гарри. —  _На самом деле_.  
  
— На секунду показалось, что ты отвлёкся, — Энди перебрасывает ремень гитары через плечо.  
  
— Из-за тебя, да, — соглашается он. — Ты звучишь, прямо как мама. У меня был приступ ностальгии или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Энди смеётся.  
  
— Прекрати.  
  
— Я серьёзно, — продолжает он. — Ты была великолепна! Правда.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит она и подаётся вперёд, прижимаясь головой к его груди.  
  
Он устраивает подбородок у неё на макушке и крепко её обнимает.  
  
— Спасибо  _тебе_.  
  
— Мне пора бежать, — бормочет она. — Нам нужно уладить вопросы с гардеробом для тура, — она отступает назад, закатывая глаза. — Все начинают сходить с ума. Мерси и Кендра настаивают на легинсах и платьях, а Роуз впервые за всё время согласилась со мной, что нам нужно что-то более повседневное. Мы должны быть благодарны, что вообще имеем право выбора, мы ведь только начали этим всем заниматься!  
  
— Почему бы вам не совместить первое со вторым? На каких-то концертах будете в одном образе, а на каких-то — в другом, — размышляет Гарри. — И все счастливы.  
  
Энди пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я предложу это им и вернусь к тебе.  
  
Вместе они проходят через стеклянные двери, и он посылает ей воздушный поцелуй, как только оказывается в лифте. Ему нельзя задерживаться вне офиса Луи, даже в главном холле. Внезапно он отчётливо осознаёт своё нахождение здесь: он — тот родитель, которого мистер Томлинсон приглашает для личных встреч с его ребёнком, родитель, которого он особенно выделяет.   
  
И Энди, на которую Луи смотрит как на собственную дочь.   
  
Гарри оказывается в Старбаксе неподалёку со стаканом кофе, остывающим напротив него. Он допивает уже половину, когда его телефон начинает звонить, и сразу же поднимает трубку.  
  
— Хей, — говорит Луи на том конце. — Ты не заказывал еду, не так ли?   
  
— Нет, только кофе, — отвечает ему Гарри. — Как прошла встреча?  
  
— Довольно стандартно. Как обычно, знаешь, — говорит Луи. — Я иду к машине сейчас. Хочешь присоединиться ко мне на ланче?  
  
Гарри разрывает картонку со стакана надвое.  
  
— Конечно.   
  
— Я буду на Субурбане, подъеду к Старбаксу в два.  
  
Гарри рвёт бумажку на четыре части.   
  
— Звучит отлично.   
  
Субурбан, похожий на большого сверкающего дракона, останавливается у тротуара точно в назначенное время. Гарри выбрасывает стакан из-под кофе и остатки картонки, служившей защитой от горячих стенок стакана. Он выходит на улицу, открывает заднюю пассажирскую дверь и садится в машину. Дверь захлопывается с глухим звуком. Гарри смотрит на Луи, сидящего рядом, и тот посылает ему улыбку.   
  
— Куда едем? — интересуется Гарри, на что Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Как насчёт пиццы?   
  
— Я только за, — отвечает Гарри. Он облизывает губы, чувствуя взгляд Луи на себе, когда машина снова выезжает на дорогу.   
  
— Итак? — произносит Луи.   
  
Гарри смотрит на него, непонимающе поднимая брови.   
  
— Как тебе? — повторяет мужчина. Когда Гарри не отвечает, он добавляет: — Время в студии. Песня.  
  
Стайлс вытирает взмокшие ладони о ткань джинс.  
  
— Мне кажется, независимо от того, что я скажу, это всё равно будет звучать неправильно.   
  
Улыбка Луи, пусть и мимолетная, тут же сходит с его лица.   
  
— Получается, не очень хорошо, да?   
  
— Я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты меня предупредил, — упрекает его Гарри.  
  
— Тогда не получилось бы сюрприза.   
  
— Я понимаю, но всё же лучше бы ты меня предупредил. Я бы сказал тебе, что не думаю, что мы к этому готовы.   
  
Луи наклоняется к Гарри, сокращая расстояние между ними.  
  
— Готовы к чему?   
  
— К тому, чтобы собраться всем вместе. К тому, чтобы находиться в комнате только втроём, — говорит Гарри. — Как будто на личном семейном отдыхе.   
  
— Как будто  _что_? — за этим следует тишина. Подавляющая тишина, которая чувствуется, как будто кто-то сдавливает твою шею руками. Луи кидает взгляд за тонированное окно. — Вот как это выглядит для тебя?   
  
— Да, — говорит Гарри. — Что-то вроде того.   
  
Луи уставляется на него, как на идиота. Иногда он делает это, даже не задумываясь, чем ужасно выводит Гарри из себя.   
  
— Ты думаешь, я тоже пытаюсь быть её отцом? — допытывается Томлинсон.   
  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Гарри. Это неправильный ответ, но первый, который приходит ему на ум. — Ты просто обожаешь её, играешь с ней на фортепиано, работаешь с ней над музыкой её матери…  
  
— Иисусе, Гарри. Тебе напомнить, что я её продюсер?   
  
— Но ты не был её продюсером, Луи. Это было не ради бизнеса. Ты делал это для меня. Ты делал это только потому, что подумал, что мне будет приятно, и я говорю тебе, что не был к этому готов. Я не был готов к тому, чтобы находиться в ситуации, в которой мне приходится постоянно следить за тем, чтобы не смотреть на тебя слишком часто или наоборот, слишком редко, для того чтобы это казалось нормальным. И даже если ты делал это только ради Энди, это всё ещё нечестно по отношению к другим девочкам. Не думаю, что им ты уделяешь столько же внимания. Вот чего она боялась: что моя вовлечённость сделает из неё любимицу…  
  
— Здесь я вынужден тебя прервать, — перебивает Луи. — Энди была моей любимицей ещё тогда, когда ты страдал хернёй, притворяясь, что мы друзья. Я, правда,  _правда_  сомневаюсь, что мои чувства к ней, как к исполнителю, как-то связаны с тем, что я чувствую к тебе. Энди моя любимица, потому что она хороша. Она на самом деле, блять, чертовски хороша, и она очень далеко пойдёт. Это моё честное профессиональное мнение. И оно не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.   
  
— Я не притворялся, что мы друзья.   
  
— Называй, как хочешь, — говорит Луи. — Может, я и перегнул палку, но всё это заставило меня задуматься. Ты же собираешься сказать ей когда-нибудь, да? О нас. В этом твой план, разве нет? Или ты считаешь, что наши отношения закончатся настолько быстро, что в этом даже не будет необходимости?   
  
Гарри чувствует, как его сердце ухает вниз.   
  
— Вау, — только и говорит он. — Останови машину.   
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает и говорит водителю:   
  
— Остановите машину.   
  
Машина останавливается и съезжает на обочину.   
  
Гарри тянется к дверной ручке.   
  
— Спасибо за честность. Приятно знать, что ты только и ждёшь, что я тебя разочарую.   
  
— Гарри, — зовёт Луи, и больше не говорит ничего. Он качает головой и отворачивается к окну. Его губы вытягиваются в тонкую линию, кулаки сжимаются.   
  
Гарри распахивает дверь и бросает короткое: «Пока», выбираясь из машины.  
  
Если Луи что-то и отвечает, то он его уже не слышит.   
  
 ****

†

****  
  
Нет никакого смысла в том, что первая ссора является всего лишь очередным этапом в чьих-то отношениях. Может, если бы двое поссорились из-за какой-то мелочи, а потом выпустили пар в страстном примирительном сексе, Гарри бы это понял. Но его первая ссора с Луи кажется смертельной.  
  
Он сидит в джипе, припаркованном около здания, в котором находится Энди. Снаружи темно, сыро и холодно, и даже несмотря на включённый обогрев, в машину каким-то образом просачивается настойчивый сквозняк. И Гарри задумывается, так ли выглядит ад на самом деле: ни единого облачка и, конечно же, никакого солнечного света.  
Он чувствовал злость и разочарование Луи в свою сторону уже достаточное количество раз. Он не знает, виновато ли в этом то, что он продолжает всё время проёбываться, или то, что они обречены, или всё вместе.  
  
Луи остёр на язык, и он говорил все те вещи с присущей ему грубостью, поэтому они так сильно ранили. Но может, он и прав. Может, Гарри тянет так долго, для того чтобы убедиться, что они скоро разойдутся, и ему не придётся рассказывать Энди, а ей не придётся его ненавидеть. Может, он боится того, что случится, когда он подпустит Луи слишком близко, когда они познакомятся с семьями друг друга, когда он признается себе, что немного его любит.  
  
Когда он роняет голову на руль, раздаётся сигнал, пугающий совсем не ожидавшую того пару, проходящую мимо джипа. Он поднимает руку в извиняющемся жесте и на этот раз откидывается назад. Прошёл уже целый день, и он чувствует, как умирает.  
  
Энди появляется рядом с машиной и машет ему, прежде чем забраться внутрь.  
  
— Привет, — говорит она, подаваясь к нему для объятий. — Как дела?  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Гарри. — А у тебя?  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит она. — Ладно, я собиралась показать тебе в ресторане, но не могу больше ждать, — она стягивает кожаный жакет и демонстрирует ему свою лопатку.  
  
— О боже! — шокировано восклицает Гарри, придвигаясь ближе. — Она настоящая?  
  
— Конечно, настоящая, — смеётся она. — Сделала вот себе подарок на день рождения.  
  
У неё татуировка. Прямо на веснушчатом плече. Это симпатичная пчела, за которой тянется пунктирная линия, обозначающая её полёт и формирующая курсивную букву «К».  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Мне нравится. Маме бы тоже понравилось.  
  
— Подожди, есть ещё одна! — восклицает Энди, поворачиваясь в кресле и возвращая жакет на место. Она закатывает рукав и обнажает предплечье, чем заставляет зазвенеть многочисленные браслеты на её запястье.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, — говорит Гарри. — Потом ты собираешься показать мне забитую ногу?  
  
— Не, нога пока в процессе, — отшучивается Энди и машет рукой перед его лицом. — Смотри!  
  
Гарри смотрит. Татуировка на внутренней стороне её предплечья — это роза. Она находится в том же месте, что и роза Гарри, похожая по дизайну, но немного меньше его собственной. Прямо под ней располагается курсивная буква «Г».  
  
— Крутая, правда? — говорит она, глядя на него с ожиданием.  
  
Должно быть, опустошённость из-за ссоры с Луи в сочетании с тем, что он чувствует сейчас, заставляет его глаза щипать и слезиться.  
  
— Действительно, крутая, — задушенно отвечает он.  
  
— Ты что, плачешь? — недоверчиво спрашивает Энди.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри, прижимая пальцы к глазам, и смеётся. — Просто это очень мило. Она красивая. Выглядит замечательно. Спасибо.  
  
Энди слегка улыбается.  
  
— Ну, а у вас с мамой вытатуирована дата моего рождения.  
  
Гарри прижимает палец к точке на груди, прямо над сердцем.  
  
— Вот здесь.  
  
— Полагаю, я присоединилась к клубу, — произносит Энди, подталкивая его руку своей.  
  
Мгновение Гарри любуется ею.  
  
— Я думаю, мы должны купить мороженое, — озвучивает он свои мысли, заводя мотор.  
  
— Перед обедом?  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
Ни она, ни кто-либо ещё не смог бы придумать достойную причину, а поэтому она беззаботно пожимает плечами и пристёгивается.  
  
Сидя над тарелкой с мороженым, он думает о букете. Пионы, подсолнухи, розы, краспедии. Продумывает цветовую гамму. Желтый напоминает ему о Луи, символизирует яркость его натуры. Когда тот смеётся, Гарри всегда думает о солнце.  
  
— ...А потом я умерла.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются.  
  
— Подожди, что?  
  
— О, отлично. Я уж подумала, что ты оглох, — говорит Энди, качая головой. — Знаешь, когда ты написал мне, что скучаешь, я, если честно, почувствовала себя виноватой за то, что пропускала наши встречи по выходным. И я знаю, что пятница не считается.  
  
Чего она не знает, так это того, что все эти выходные Гарри проводил с Луи. И не сказать, что он был сильно против. Раньше он и минуты не мог провести без неё, а теперь может не видеть её неделями или забывать о её существовании, даже когда она сидит прямо напротив него.  
  
— Но мне кажется, что ты в полном порядке, — продолжает Энди. — Даже не обращаешь на меня внимания!  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — он втыкает свою ложку в мороженое. — Что ты говорила? Я слушаю, клянусь.  
  
— Не знаю, хочу ли я рассказывать теперь.  
  
— Ну давай, — устало произносит Гарри. — Пожалуйста?  
  
— Я хочу осветлить волосы, — сообщает она. — Я говорила об этом с сестрой Луи, Лотти. Она парикмахер и визажист, и её волосы серебряные вот уже несколько лет. И ей это нравится. Она сказала, что может покрасить меня так же.  
  
— Серебряные? — повторяет за ней Гарри.  
  
— Да, ну типа платиновый блонд, — говорит Энди. Она указывает на свой светло-серый свитер: — Вроде этого.  
  
— Но мне нравятся твои тёмные волосы, — говорит Гарри. — Мы сочетаемся.  
  
Энди смотрит на него, сочувственно надувая губки.  
  
— Они всё ещё будут кудрявыми.  
  
— Мне за тобой не угнаться, — сдаётся Гарри. — Кстати говоря, ты знаешь, что я фолловлю тебя в Snapchat?  
  
Энди опускает взгляд и таращится на свою тарелку.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Это была сигарета или косяк? — интересуется Гарри, склонив голову и пытаясь поймать её взгляд. — Я бы предпочёл, чтобы это была травка.  
  
— Это была одна сигарета, — признаётся Энди. — И я не так часто курю.  
  
Гарри подпирает голову рукой.  
  
— Но если куришь, то зачем?  
  
— Я не знаю. А зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
— Я не курю.  
  
Энди одаривает его многозначительным взглядом.  
  
— Да, конечно, вся машина провоняла дымом!  
  
— Ладно. Я курю, когда нервничаю. Только когда нервничаю.  
  
— Значит, и я тоже.  
  
— И о чём ты так переживаешь, что тебе понадобилось начать курить?  
  
— У меня много причин, для того чтобы нервничать, — говорит Энди. — Ты мог об этом знать, но ты вечно занят! Или типа витаешь в облаках. У меня полно причин для переживаний. Например, приближающийся тур. Или, например, отношения.  
  
— Ты с кем-то встречаешься?  
  
— Нет, не совсем. Но я встречалась с людьми. С фанатами, в основном.  
  
Гарри наклоняется ближе, понижая свой голос до такой степени, что начинает шипеть.  
  
— Ты  _спишь_  с фанатами?  
  
— Нет! — отвечает она. — Ну, технически только с одним. Но я была по-настоящему пьяна, и остальные девочки делали это.  
  
Руки Гарри обессилено падают на колени.  
  
— Я не хочу читать тебе лекцию, поэтому не буду. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была осторожна. И не курила. Пожалуйста, бросай курить. Думаю, серебряные волосы будут выглядеть мило на тебе. Я, конечно, буду скучать по твоему прежнему цвету, но переживу. Предохраняйся, пожалуйста. И регулярно сдавай анализы.  
  
— Боже, ладно, — отвечает Энди. — Я осторожна.  
  
— Бросай курить, — повторяет Гарри, умоляя её взглядом.  
  
— Я брошу.  
  
— Отправь мне фотографии, когда сестра Луи покрасит твои волосы.  
  
Энди счастливо улыбается.  
  
— Обязательно, — она зачерпывает ложкой своё мороженое. — Но серьёзно, что с тобой происходит?  
  
— Я просто был ужасно занят в последнее время, — говорит Гарри. — Знаешь, я подумываю о том, чтобы нанять ещё кого-нибудь. Пара лишних рук нам действительно не помешает. Вот и всё.  
  
Он не может точно сказать, верит она ему или нет, но она говорит:  
  
— Я за ним присмотрю.  
  
— Я ценю это, — говорит Гарри, поднимая свою ложку. — А ну-ка, дай мне попробовать своё. Можешь взять моё.  
  
Как только они обмениваются чашками с мороженым, к их столику нерешительно подходят две девушки. Гарри замечает их первым и легонько толкает Энди ногой под столом. Её глаза расширяются, и она откладывает свою ложку.  
  
— Привет, Энди, — говорит одна из них.  
  
Энди поднимает руку.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Другая девушка смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Привет, мистер Стайлс.  
  
— Привет, — с улыбкой отвечает он.  
  
— Эм, мы можем сфоткаться или взять у тебя автограф, пожалуйста? — спрашивает эта же девушка, и Энди, естественно, отвечает, что она не против. У них с собой один из этих современных фотоаппаратов-полароидов нежно-розового цвета. Она спрашивает их имена и подписывает фотографии, после того как Гарри их снимает.  
  
Он смотрит на неё, стараясь просто гордиться ею, и у него получается. Но он не может перестать думать о Луи, о Лос-Анджелесе и о той ночи в кафе отеля. И он жутко по нему скучает.  
  
А затем он снова погружается в мысли о букете.  
  
 ****

†

****  
  
Он никогда не подпускал мужчин близко к Энди. Ни с кем ещё отношения у него не заходили достаточно далеко, чтобы он позволил этому случиться. Любой искренний интерес к ней им игнорировался.  
  
Может, это была его ошибка.  
  
И смысл не только в том, чтобы обезопасить её, но и в том, чтобы обезопасить самого себя. Это всего лишь боязнь построить отношения с кем-то, кто одновременно развивал бы связь с его дочерью и в любой момент мог уйти, причинив боль им обоим. Он никогда бы не позволил этому произойти.  
  
Как часто он обвинял мужчин в том, что они сбегают, узнав, что он отец? Как часто он просто их отталкивал? Он вспоминает о Питере. Отношения с ним были самыми долгими в его жизни, до того как он встретил Луи: они встречались примерно месяц. Питер любил детей. На их первом свидании он спросил Гарри о желании завести детей когда-нибудь, и тот ответил, что у него уже есть шестилетняя дочь.  
  
«Я бы хотел с ней познакомиться», — сказал тогда Питер, его лицо озарилось. В тот момент Гарри даже удалось обмануть себя мыслью, что он бы тоже этого хотел.  
  
А потом он никогда не позволял этому случиться.  
  
Он только что закончил купать Энди. Она натянула старую футболку и что-то лепетала, пока он расчёсывал её.  
  
— Вот и всё, — сказал Гарри. — Хочешь посмотреть телевизор?  
  
— «Суперсемейка», — ответила она, забираясь в постель без его помощи, и ожидающе на него уставилась.  
  
Гарри выпустил смешок, беря её на руки.  
  
— Отличная идея, — он направился в гостиную, пиная игрушки на своём пути. — С чаем и печеньками. Как тебе?  
  
Энди мурлыкнула себе под нос и запустила крохотные ручки в его кудри, уронив голову ему на плечо. Она не смогла бы высидеть весь фильм, потому что всегда становилась сонной после чая. Он дал ей десять минут форы, но включил фильм в любом случае. Он приготовил для неё чашку чая и, быстро её остудив, отнёс ей вместе с тарелкой печенья. Она умостилась у него на коленях, потому что знала, что когда она сидит здесь, он всегда заплетает ей волосы. Косички получались кривобокими, но она настаивала на том, чтобы заплетать их на ночь.  
  
Когда они приступили ко второй тарелке, телефон Гарри завибрировал, и высветилось сообщение от Питера:  
  
 **«Можно я загляну, когда буду проезжать мимо?»**  
  
Он взглянул на Энди. Её глаза уже слипались.  
  
— Что? — спросила она, сонно заморгав, и звучала при этом весьма оскорблённо.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
 **«Через полчаса»** , ответил он.  
  
Энди уснула через семь минут, откинув голову ему на грудь. Он осторожно встал и поднял её на руки. Он толкнул ногой дверь в её спальню, уложил её в постель, накрыв одеялом, и нежно поцеловал в лоб.  
  
У него было несколько минут, чтобы принять душ и переодеться в чистую футболку и джинсы. После этого он быстро спустился в цветочный магазин. Он стоял около двери и поглядывал на дорогу, грызя ноготь.  
  
Голубой Мини Купер Питера остановился на парковке в нескольких шагах от магазина. Гарри отпер дверь и впустил его внутрь.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он, улыбнувшись.  
  
— Привет, — ответил Питер. Он прижал Гарри к двери, схватив за бёдра, и поцеловал.  
  
— Ты должен быть быстрым, — предупредил Гарри, притягивая его за спину. — И тихим.  
  
— Твой ребёнок здесь? — спросил Питер, возясь с пряжкой ремня. Гарри нетерпеливо оттолкнул его руки и расстегнул осточертевший ремень сам.  
  
— Она спит, — Гарри сунул ему в руку презерватив. — Я готов.  
  
И он развернулся, опираясь руками на столешницу. Обычно Энди крепко спала всю ночь. Он не волновался, что она может проснуться. И даже если бы проснулась, он был недалеко. Тревожиться его заставляло не это, а присутствие здесь другого мужчины, особенно этого, который постоянно напрашивался на встречу с ней.  
  
— У меня есть племянница, — сказал Питер, толкаясь внутрь. — Ей примерно столько же, сколько и твоей дочери. Они могли бы подружиться.  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза. Они могли бы говорить о чём-то другом во время секса. Или не говорить вообще.  
  
Он услышал скрип дверных петель прямо над ними.  
  
— Подожди, — прошептал он.  
  
Питер его не услышал, тихо пыхтя и всё ещё двигаясь в нём.  
  
— Папа? — раздался тонкий, осторожный голос.  
  
— Остановись, — прошипел Гарри.  
  
Питер остановился.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Папочка! — голос Энди был надломленным и звенящим. Он мог сосчитать разы, когда она звучала именно так. Её было нелегко напугать.   
  
Гарри поспешил к лестнице, наспех натягивая джинсы. Он выглянул из-за угла и увидел Энди, стоящую на пролёте в своей футболке и с плюшевым медведем в руках.  
  
— Я сейчас приду, детка. Одну секунду.  
  
— Ты же сказал, что она спит, — сказал Питер.  
  
Гарри повернулся к нему.  
  
— Она спала.  
  
— Наверное, ей приснился плохой сон. Мы могли бы подняться и выпить чаю все вместе...  
  
— Она уже пила чай, и она тебя не знает. Это только сильнее её напугает.  
  
— И чья же в этом вина? — спросил Питер. — Я начинаю подозревать, что ты вообще не хочешь, чтобы я с ней знакомился.  
  
Энди заплакала. Это был не громкий плач, который можно ожидать от ребёнка её возраста, а более слабый, такой тихий, что его легко не заметить. Гарри почти не заметил.  
  
— Это не так, — сказал Гарри. — Питер, тебе нужно уйти. Пожалуйста, просто уходи.  
  
— Как мы собираемся встречаться, если я даже не знаком с твоей дочерью?  
  
— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — И прямо сейчас мне плевать, на самом-то деле. Просто иди, — он поторопился к просвету в двери. Теперь Энди сидела, прижав ноги к груди, плюшевый медведь лежал рядом с ней. Гарри преодолел расстояние между ними бегом, пропуская ступеньки. Энди подняла на него заплаканные глаза, её лицо было мокрым и покрылось пятнами.  
  
— Я здесь, — произнёс он, добравшись до неё. — Прости.  
  
Она, словно когтями, вцепилась в его волосы, обняла ногами за бёдра и спрятала лицо у него на шее.  
  
— Они забрали мамочку.  
  
Гарри не двигался.  
  
— Кто забрал?  
  
— Я не знаю, — пробормотала Энди. — Они шли и за тобой тоже.  
  
— Я никуда от тебя не денусь, — сказал Гарри. — Обещаю.  
  
— Папочка, — прошептала Энди, ещё крепче обняв его руками и ногами, так что ему с трудом удавалось дышать. — Кто этот дядя?  
  
Гарри посмотрел на лестницу и увидел там Питера, который махал рукой, но не ему, а Энди. Гарри захлопнул дверь и запер её.  
  
— Всё нормально. Просто зашёл купить цветы, — успокаивающе сказал он, медленно идя в комнату Энди.  
  
— Но на улице уже темно.  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— А ты самая умная маленькая девочка на свете, — он опустил её. — Давай-ка ложись в кровать.  
  
Она взобралась на матрас и натянула на себя одеяло.  
  
— Ты останешься?  
  
— Конечно, — Гарри лёг рядом, повернувшись к ней лицом. — Прости, что оставил тебя, — он притянул её ближе, ласково гладя по голове и убирая прядки с лица. — Я больше так не сделаю, обещаю тебе.  
  
Он расстался с Питером на следующий день. Потому что всё стало слишком напряжённым. Потому что их отношения не позволяли ему быть хорошим отцом. Он нашёл тогда множество причин, но сейчас не уверен ни в одной из них.  
  
Гарри поднимал себя с постели по утрам ради Энди. Он прошёл через все гадости жизни ради Энди. Его сердце билось и горело из-за неё. Для неё.  
  
Возможно, Питер подобрался слишком близко к пламени.  
  
 ****

†

****  
  
Трой как раз рассказывает ему о том, что собирается поехать в Марокко, когда телефон Гарри начинает звонить. Он обрезает стебель тюльпана, который держит в руке, погружает цветок в вазу и достаёт телефон из кармана своего фартука.  
  
— Гарри слушает, — отвечает он, даже не посмотрев на экран. Последнее время ему часто звонят из телемагазинов. Ему ли не знать.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Гарри почти роняет ножницы. Определённо не телемагазин. Он отходит от стойки и направляется в кладовку, шепча в трубку:  
  
— Привет, — он забивается в угол между холодильником и рабочим столом и отворачивается к стене.  
  
— Мне только что доставили эти прекрасные цветы, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Оу? — Гарри улыбается. — Даже не знаю, что думать, когда какие-то незнакомцы присылают тебе цветы, — он так скучал по смеху Луи. Он закрывает глаза и прислоняется головой к стене, позволяя себе вновь насладиться этим звуком. — Понравились?  
  
— Ну да, нормальные, — говорит Луи и снова смеётся. — Я их обожаю. Не могу ими налюбоваться и перестать фотографировать. Они идеальны.  
  
Улыбка Гарри становится ещё шире, что секунду назад казалось невозможным.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, теребя торчащую из фартука нитку. — Надеюсь, ты примешь их за первую часть моих извинений. И надеюсь, захочешь поговорить скоро. При встрече.  
  
— Приедешь сегодня? — спрашивает Луи, и Гарри выдыхает.  
  
— Да, я приеду.  
  
— Хорошо. Ещё раз спасибо за цветы. Они просто… невероятные, — говорит Луи, и Гарри слышит улыбку в его голосе, и всё, о чём он мечтает — это увидеть её своими глазами. — Увидимся вечером.  
  
Гарри заканчивает ещё несколько букетов и, может, слишком торопится, потому что они явно не выглядят одними из лучших его творений. Он оставляет Троя до закрытия магазина. Ему, вероятно, стоит повысить парню зарплату или что-нибудь в этом роде, чтобы возместить всё то время, что он не появляется, с тех пор как начал встречаться с Луи. Он обязательно это сделает.  
  
Белль занимает пассажирское кресло, когда Гарри собирается ехать в Лондон. Его голова забита мыслями о том, что он скажет Луи, что будет делать. Он хочет поцеловать его при входе. Он хочет наброситься на него, как только тот откроет дверь. Но он, скорее всего, не станет.  
  
Сначала он должен извиниться. В этом он хорош, пусть это и не является поистине хорошей чертой. Ведь что может сказать о человеке тот факт, что он постоянно извиняется?  
  
Гарри звонит в дверь и ждёт. Он осознаёт, что молится, прежде чем вспоминает, что не молился годами. Когда Луи открывает дверь, облачённый в чёрный джемпер, на его губах играет та самая улыбка. И то, и другое выглядит на нём идеально.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Стайлс. Рядом с ним Белль обнюхивает босые ноги Луи. — Надеюсь, ты не против, что я привёз гостью?  
  
Луи смотрит на Белль и улыбается.  
  
— Я совсем не против.  
  
Гарри поднимает бумажный пакет, который собрал перед отъездом.  
  
— Ещё я привёз немного семян. Думаю, было бы неплохо завести здесь какую-нибудь растительность. У меня тут семена подсолнуха, томатов и перца. Будет весело посадить их, да? Когда будет время.  
  
— Вау, — произносит Луи.  
  
— Это хорошее или плохое «вау»?  
  
— Хорошее. Обычно «вау» всегда хорошее, — поясняет Луи, облокачиваясь на дверной проём. — Ещё никто не предлагал облагородить мой сад для меня.  
  
— Извращенец, — говорит Гарри. — Я делаю это не  _для_  тебя. Ты будешь помогать.  
  
— Я в деле, — соглашается Луи.  
  
— Ты собираешься меня впустить? — интересуется у него Гарри. — Или мне так и стоять на пороге?  
  
— Ещё не решил, — говорит Луи, после чего распахивает дверь. — Заходи, Стайлс.  
  
Гарри идёт за ним на кухню и спускает Белль с поводка. Он сворачивает его и убирает в свою кожаную куртку, оставляя руки покоиться в карманах. Они с Луи смотрят друг на друга, руки последнего сложены у него на груди.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — первым сдаётся Гарри, пропуская руку сквозь волосы и зачёсывая их назад. — Я продолжаю всё портить, но я не задавался целью разрушить всё. И я вовсе не жду момента, когда мы расстанемся. Я не хочу, чтобы это произошло.  
  
Луи смотрит на свои ноги.  
  
— Прости, что подумал такое.  
  
— Может, это было заслужено, — говорит Гарри. — Я не готов ей признаться. Я думаю, что она тоже не готова к тому, чтобы я ей рассказал. Но я чувствую, что мы идём к этому.  
  
— Нет, — возражает Луи, вздыхая. — Я понял, что поставил тебя в затруднительное положение, и мне жаль. Я сделал это не потому, что ожидал, что ты расскажешь ей в ближайшем будущем. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты делал это, чувствуя, что это неправильно.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — тихо говорит Луи.  
  
— Я так полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? И, может, всё-таки подойдёшь немного ближе?  
  
Луи вздёргивает нос, снова придавая своему лицу это выражение.  
  
— Не испытывай судьбу, — предупреждает он.  
  
Гарри дуется, что наконец заставляет Луи рассмеяться. Он делает шаг вперёд, не сводя глаз с Гарри, и разъединяет руки, как будто собирается скользнуть ими по бёдрам последнего. Гарри нуждается в этом. Он вытаскивает руки из карманов, готовый заполучить его в свои объятия. В последний момент Луи наклоняется и тянется к Белль с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице. Он почёсывает её голову и поднимает глаза на Гарри.  
  
— Она может остаться, — решает он.  
  
— О, достаточно, — не выдерживает Гарри. Он наклоняется и накрывает ладонями лицо Луи, прежде чем поцеловать его. Тот смеётся и поднимается, позволяя Гарри поцеловать его, поцеловать его как следует. И он надеется, что его тревога и страх не будут заметны в движениях его языка.  
  
Луи кладёт голову на плечо Гарри.  
  
— Теперь мы можем пойти в постель?  
  
— Пожалуйста, — просит тот.  
  
Луи берёт его за руку, выключая свет по дороге в спальню. Белль бежит за ними следом.   
  
 ****

†

****  
  
В утреннем свете кожа Луи отдаёт таким роскошным золотом, что Гарри ощущает себя Мидасом. В течение минуты он просто смотрит на него. Изучает мягкие пряди каштановых волос на его лбу. Плавный изгиб его бровей. Водопады ресниц, спадающих на скулы. Золотую кожу его бицепсов и плеч, на которых расположилось несколько веснушек. Гарри придвигается ближе, обнимая его одной рукой. Он закрывает глаза и снова проваливается в сон.  
  
Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, он один в кровати. Он переворачивается и смотрит в потолок, прежде чем положить руку на смятые простыни рядом с ним. Они холодные. Он берёт свой телефон и выбирается из постели. Всё его тело ноет, но не потому, что он плохо спал.  
  
Он находит Луи в кабинете. Тот смотрит в компьютер, и экран отражается у него в очках двумя светящимися прямоугольниками. Помещение совсем не похоже на то, что представляет собой офис у него на работе. Массивный книжный шкаф, встроенный в стену позади Луи, забит книгами, бумагами и даже коробками с видеоиграми. Стол такой же большой, но из тёплого вишнёвого дерева и с античными гравировками. Дополняют обстановку пустой контейнер из-под еды, бутылка пива и пачка «M&M’s». Свет просачивается в комнату сквозь расположенные сбоку окна с тёмно-синими шторами. Рядом с окнами стоит кресло, через спинку которого перекинут пиджак. Камин. Носки, разбросанные по полу. Перчинка, обосновавшаяся на подоконнике. Гарри здесь нравится.  
  
— Хей, — говорит Луи, когда всё-таки его замечает.  
  
— Доброе утро, — отвечает Гарри и целует его. — Милые цветы.  
  
Луи улыбается, бросая взгляд на букет Гарри на противоположном краю стола. В отполированной вазе отражаются яркие солнечные лучи. Цветы всё ещё свежие, потому что Гарри позаботился о том, чтобы они долго не увядали.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
  
Гарри опирается на край стола Луи, рассматривая бумаги, разбросанные вокруг него, и путаницу слов на экране компьютера.  
  
— И чем же ты занимаешься?  
  
— Тем же, чем и всегда.  
  
Вздыхая, Гарри встаёт за креслом Луи и начинает массировать его плечи.  
  
— Ты слишком много работаешь.  
  
— Это единственный способ, чтобы закончить дела, — говорит Луи. Он снимает очки и откидывает голову назад. Гарри улыбается, пробегаясь руками по его груди, и скользит ладонями по его плечам.  
  
— Тебе нужно расслабиться.  
  
Руки Луи находят место на его предплечьях. Он откидывается сильнее, поднимая подбородок.  
  
— Я расслаблен.  
  
Гарри снова его целует.  
  
— Неубедительно, — он встаёт перед ним, кладёт руки на его бёдра и раздвигает их в стороны, после чего опускается на колени.  
  
— Я помогу тебе расслабиться.  
  
Луи откладывает ручку на стол.  
  
— Я слушаю.  
  
— Тебе следует... — Гарри ведёт руками по бёдрам Луи до самого паха и снова спускается к коленям. И повторяет: движение вверх, движение вниз, уверенно и не торопясь. Он массирует его бёдра, периодически их сжимая. Реакция Луи на его прикосновения почти мгновенна — брови Гарри взлетают вверх при взгляде на его промежность и растущую эрекцию, угадывающуюся сквозь тонкую ткань его спортивных штанов. — Ох, выглядишь не очень расслабленным.  
  
Луи смеётся, ударяясь головой об спинку своего кресла.  
  
— Может, если ты его поцелуешь, он успокоится?  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не сработает.  
  
— Ты такой грёбаный дразнила! — возмущается Луи. Гарри двигается ближе, снова скользя руками к его промежности. На этот раз он ведёт ими дальше, подцепляет пальцами шнурок на штанах и ослабляет его. Он высвобождает член Луи, легонько сжимает его, а затем отпускает.  
  
— Должно стать немного легче, — говорит Гарри, помещая руки обратно на бёдра Луи.  
Тот стонет.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?  
  
— В чём дело, любимый?  
  
— Как это поможет мне расслабиться?  
  
— А что, это не работает? — спрашивает Гарри, изгибая бровь.  
  
— Нет, вовсе нет.  
  
Гарри подаётся вперёд, медленно оттягивает крайнюю плоть Луи и проводит языком по головке.  
  
— Помогло?  
  
— В какой-то степени, — отвечает Луи, сжимая руку в кулак. — Попробуй ещё раз.  
  
Гарри улыбается. Он лижет от основания и до кончика, прежде чем полностью погружает головку в рот. Луи смещается в своём кресле и запускает руку в волосы Гарри, удерживая его на месте.  
  
— Начинаю чувствовать себя немного лучше...  
  
Гарри смеётся, не выпуская член изо рта, и выдыхает через нос. Он начинает сосать с определённой целью, постепенно расслабляясь. Он уже привык к ощущению Луи на языке: его член тяжёлый и толстый, и пульсирует каждый раз, когда приближается к краю. С каждой солёной каплей предэякулята Гарри только сильнее чувствует жажду. Луи в объятиях наслаждения — это самая прекрасная, райская вещь, которую Гарри посчастливилось видеть. Вот почему он не сводит с него глаз, даже когда угол делает это затруднительным.  
  
Луи прижимает большой палец к ямочке на щеке Гарри и, вероятно, чувствует свой собственный член, периодически выступающий за его щекой.  
  
— Ты идеален.  
  
Гарри отстраняется из-за нехватки воздуха и улыбается.  
  
— Уже чувствуешь себя расслабленным?  
  
Луи оглаживает его нижнюю губу.  
  
— Почти.  
  
Гарри снова наклоняется, проводя губами вверх и вниз по члену Луи. Он открывает рот и заглатывает на всю длину, до тех пор пока головка не упирается в заднюю стенку его горла. Он берёт руку Луи и возвращает её в свои волосы, и кулак Луи сжимается. Гарри впивается ногтями в мягкие бёдра Луи, придушив себя его членом. Его глаза заполняются слезами, оттого что он не может вдохнуть, но ему это и не нужно.  
  
— Господи, — выдыхает Луи.  
  
Гарри до неприличия громко стонет. Они одни в этом огромном доме, поэтому он может шуметь так сильно, как захочет. У него даже хватает наглости подавиться, издав при этом пошлый звук. Он отстраняется, жадно хватая воздух, его губы развратно блестят от размазавшейся на них слюны.  
  
— Вставай, — приказывает Луи, на что Гарри мотает головой.  
  
— Я не закончил.  
  
— Я сказал вставай.  
  
Гарри поднимается с колен.  
  
— Ты звучишь не очень расслабленно, детка, — хрипло говорит он. Луи откровенно пытается не засмеяться.  
  
— Нагнись над столом, — говорит он, притягивая Гарри в пространство между своим креслом и большим деревянным столом. Он кладёт руку ему на спину и толкает.  
  
Улыбаясь, Гарри укладывается туловищем на стол Луи, смахивая кипу бумаг в сторону, и прижимается лицом к прохладному дереву.  
  
— Вот так, мистер Томлинсон?  
  
— Вот так.  
  
— Собираешься трахнуть меня? — спрашивает Гарри, задирая рубашку.  
  
— Ты хочешь этого, не так ли? — Луи спускает штаны Гарри до колен. — У меня есть для тебя кое-что поинтереснее.  
  
Он оставляет поцелуй на его обнажённой пояснице и проводит руками по бокам.  
  
— Ты невероятный. Мог бы просто сидеть и смотреть на тебя весь день, — говорит Луи, обдавая тёплым дыханием задницу Гарри. Он целует его там, а затем кусает. Едва ли это приносит хоть немного боли, но Гарри всё равно шипит.  
  
— Столько милых слов выходит из этого прелестного ротика, — бормочет он. — Почему бы тебе не занять его чем-то более полезным?  
  
Луи кусает его снова, на этот раз за левую ягодицу, и засасывает кожу. Гарри стонет, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
  
— Кто бы говорил о прелестном ротике, — дерзит Луи. — Но я тебя услышал.  
  
Не медля ни секунды, он раздвигает половинки в стороны и широко лижет прямо между ними, так жадно, как будто Гарри сделан из мёда. Он оборачивает обе руки вокруг бёдер Стайлса и делает это снова и снова. Глаза Гарри закатываются от наслаждения, и каждое движение языка Луи отдаётся яркими вспышками у него под веками. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, как после вкусного обеда или утреннего пробуждения после хорошего сна. Простые удовольствия. Рот Луи — самое лучшее из них.  
  
— Ну как, детка? — спрашивает Луи, оборачивая руку вокруг члена Гарри. — Достаточно полезно для тебя?  
  
— Ты на правильном пути, — отзывается Гарри, и его голос звучит смущающе хрупко даже для его собственных ушей.  
  
Ему не стоит испытывать его терпение Луи. Он знает, что происходит с Луи, когда его дразнят. Он отвечает на любой вызов, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Поэтому сейчас он с таким же остервенением припадает губами к желанному ободку мышц. Гарри тянется к своему члену и начинает дрочить себе, когда Луи звонко шлёпает его по заднице.  
  
— О боже, — Гарри бьётся лбом о поверхность стола, — мой.  
  
Луи встаёт и толкается членом между ягодиц Гарри. Он отталкивает руку Гарри и начинает дрочить ему сам, быстро и жёстко. Гарри кончает, пока Луи всё ещё трётся об него, как дикое животное в период спаривания. Он задумывается, может ли Луи проскользнуть внутрь прямо так, и глупый голос в его голове даже хочет попросить об этом. Луи толкается сильнее. Он не трахает его, но ощущения почти те же. Он склоняется над спиной Гарри, прислоняясь лбом к его плечу, его дыхание сбивается. Он сжимает пальцы на бёдрах Гарри и кончает, покрывая спермой всю спину и ягодицы мужчины. Он слабо стонет, изливаясь в последний раз, прежде чем они оба замирают, если не считать бешено колотящиеся сердца и горящие огнём лёгкие.  
  
Гарри мягко посмеивается:  
  
— Как ты теперь себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Чертовски расслабленно, — бездыханно отвечает Луи. — Ты отлично сработал.  
  
— Я ещё даже не закончил, — произносит Гарри. Он натягивает штаны, наплевав на перепачканную кожу. — Я собираюсь набрать тебе ванну.  
  
— Нам, — поправляет его Луи, устало падая в своё кресло.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Нам.  
  
 ****

 

**†**  
  
— Ты не видел мой телефон? — спрашивает Гарри, наклоняясь рядом с кроватью. Капли воды срываются с кончиков его кудрей, мокрых после ванны, и падают на деревянный пол.  
  
Луи вытирает собственные волосы полотенцем, и его голос заглушается, когда он предполагает:  
  
— Наверное, оставил в кабинете.  
  
Гарри выпрямляется.  
  
— Я просто должен позвонить Трою, — он собирает влажные волосы в пучок, пока идёт в кабинет. Прежде чем найти свой телефон на полу, а не на столе, он замечает под ноутбуком Луи папку с бумагами.  
  
И он определённо не должен был прочесть на ней слово «усыновление», выделенное жирным шрифтом. Он также не думает, что Луи предполагал, что он это увидит. Больше похоже на то, что они разбросали бумаги, и теперь он не может притвориться, что ничего не видел. Он немного отодвигает ноутбук, так что может полностью видеть папку для документов и формы в ней. «Заявление на усыновление», — читает он на обложке. Рядом приклеен розовый стикер, на котором почерком Луи выведено «От 30 Марта». Несколько листов даже вывалилось наружу. Гарри упирается обеими руками на стол, срочно нуждаясь в опоре. Он пялится на бумаги, а потом на дверной проём, где в следующую секунду появляется Луи с Белль на руках.  
  
— Я думаю, ей нужно погулять, — к концу предложения его голос становится тише, до тех пор пока он не умолкает совсем. Его взгляд падает на рабочий стол, когда он проходит в кабинет. — Что такое?  
  
— Я пришёл за своим телефоном, — начинает Гарри, — и я не должен был это увидеть, но увидел.  
  
Луи опускает Белль на пол и приближается к столу, пока сам не догадывается, о чём говорит Гарри. Его плечи опускаются, и он тихо матерится.  
  
— Нам нужно об этом поговорить, — произносит Гарри, — потому что я не понимаю.  
  
Луи ставит обе руки на бёдра.  
  
— Что именно ты не понимаешь?  
  
— Ты собираешься усыновить  _ребёнка_ , — медленно проговаривает Стайлс, — и не считаешь нужным рассказать мне об этом?  
  
Луи трёт глаза ладонями.  
  
— В прошлом году, да. В прошлом году в мои планы входило усыновить ребёнка. Я всегда хотел детей, и я не молодею, так что я обдумывал это долгое время. Я не сказал тебе, потому что отложил это дело. Это прошлогодние бумаги. Они датированы мартом прошлого года.  
  
— И что же тебя остановило? — спрашивает Гарри. Он всем сердцем надеется, что это была не встреча с ним. Он даже не может этого понять. Он не может представить, что был настолько значимым, что заставил Луи отложить свои планы.  
  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Луи. — Я испугался или вроде того. Блять, я не знаю! Я не могу сказать тебе ничего из этого. Я не могу быть честен с тобой, потому что чувствую, что самая незначительная вещь тебя отпугнёт.  
  
Возможно.  
  
— А ты попробуй.  
  
Луи шумно вздыхает и возвращает руки на бёдра.  
  
— Я не мог выбросить тебя из головы почти год. Я говорил тебе. Я не понимаю, что в тебе такого, но я хотел тебя почти целый год. Я бы уходил, а потом возвращался, и я был не в том состоянии, чтобы усыновить грёбаного ребёнка, потому что не мог привести свою голову в порядок. Когда у меня появились чувства к тебе… Я не знаю. Это снова дало мне надежду или вроде того. Как будто бы мне необязательно было делать это в одиночку после всего. Я мог подождать и попытаться встречаться с кем-нибудь снова. Но я просто продолжал думать о тебе.  
  
Гарри пропускает руку сквозь волосы.  
  
— Так ты отложил усыновление из-за меня?  
  
— Это было не так, — говорит Луи. — Я отложил это не потому, что надеялся, что ты изменишь своё мнение обо мне. Дело было не в тебе. Не полностью. Дело было в том, что я пытался разобраться в себе. Но поэтому я и не мог тебе рассказать. Я знал, что ты бы так это воспринял. А потом ты бы испугался. И сбежал.  
  
— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я только и жду подходящего шанса, чтобы сбежать?  
  
— Ты сам сказал мне, Гарри. Ты сказал, что ты боишься заботиться слишком сильно. Ты даже сказал, что ты один из тех, кто сбегает. Прямо так и сказал.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как его лицо вспыхивает. Ему нечего на это ответить, потому что всё это правда. Может, это к лучшему. Частично здесь можно винить его длинный язык.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя отпугнуть, — говорит Луи. — Я очень сильно пытаюсь этого не сделать. Несмотря на то что пока я с тобой, я поступаю безрассудно. Я ни о чём не думаю как следует. Я просто знаю, что хочу быть с тобой и хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я знаю, что я никогда так не приближался к тому, чтобы любить кого-то.  
  
Его рука лежит на груди, несколько пальцев — прямо на сердце, как будто проверяя, на месте ли оно. Но сердце Гарри, похоже, готово выскочить.  
  
— Если это слишком, тебе нужно сказать об этом прямо сейчас, то умоляю тебя, скажи сейчас, прежде чем я приближусь ещё хоть на шаг.  
  
 _Самовлюблённый, эгоистичный ублюдок._  
  
Гарри может поклясться, что слышит, как Кэсси говорит это, как будто находится в этой комнате, стоит около него, прямо за его спиной, и говорит ему на ухо. Она могла бы преследовать его. Может, она годами спала, а сейчас вес проступков Гарри вернул её обратно.  
  
Он эгоист. Он хочет сбежать, потому что думает, что так будет бы лучше для всех. Он не готов к «навсегда», потому что «навсегда» не существует.  
  
— Я никуда не денусь, — говорит Гарри, потому что отпустить Луи он тоже пока не готов. — Я никуда не сбегу.  
  
— Но ты хочешь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Будь честен со мной, — просит Луи. — Я знаю, что тебя это пугает.  
  
— А  _тебя_  это не пугает?  
  
— Скорее ужасает, — говорит Луи. — Я в ужасе.  
  
Гарри чуть было не начинает смеяться. Тяжело представить, что Луи может прийти в ужас из-за чего-либо.  
  
— Тогда мы в одной команде, — говорит Гарри. — Если ты не сбегаешь, то я тоже нет, — Луи смотрит на него, его зрачки слегка расширены и немного затуманены. Гарри сглатывает, пытаясь унять першение в горле. — Я тоже хочу, чтобы у нас всё получилось.  
  
Луи опускает глаза на бумаги на столе.  
  
— Если бы я раздумывал над этим прямо сейчас, то сказал бы тебе скорее.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Гарри. За этим следует неловкое молчание. Гарри нагибается, чтобы подобрать с пола свой телефон, а затем берёт ошейник Белль. — Я свожу её на прогулку.  
  
Луи не смотрит, как он уходит. Он перемещается к столу, чтобы разобрать бумаги.  
  
Прогулка выходит более длинной, чем Гарри планировал и чем требуется. Он шагает и шагает, тщетно пытаясь очистить голову. В конце концов, он обнаруживается себя на какой-то незнакомой дорожке, смотрит в небо и на Белль, которая смотрит в ответ.  
  
— Я возвращаюсь, — сообщает он ей. Собака, конечно же, не отвечает.  
  
Он находит Луи на кухне за столом, запрокинувшего голову и с сигаретой между губ.  
Или не сигаретой.  
  
— Это травка? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи поднимает голову, и он, очевидно, удивлён. Видимо, он вообще не ожидал, что Гарри вернётся. Гарри не находит в себе смелости, чтобы оскорбиться. Он отстёгивает поводок Белль и садится за стол.  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
— У тебя ещё осталось?  
  
— О, да. В пластиковом контейнере, здесь, на кухне, — говорит Луи. — Я её много где храню.  
  
Гарри кивает, барабаня пальцами по столу.  
  
— Ты любишь брауни?  
  
— Я обожаю брауни, — смеясь, отвечает Луи.  
  
— Я собираюсь приготовить тебе брауни, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи поднимает косяк и делает длинную затяжку, прежде чем предложить его Гарри.  
  
— Думаю, это как раз то, что мне нужно.  
  
 ****

†

****  
  
На ланч у них закуски: рулетики с ветчиной, кусочки сыра чеддер, крекеры и нарезанный красный перец — потому что они слишком заняты приготовлением партии вкуснейших брауни. Они включают Джими Хендрикса, и Луи качает головой в такт.  
Громкий смех заполняет пространство между ними. Луи настолько под кайфом, что, в конце концов, он просто усаживается на пол, прямо у ног Гарри и болтает без умолку, а тот расплывчато ему отвечает. Он садится рядом, когда заканчивает с брауни, и ставит горячую сковороду с пирожными между ними. Они не утруждаются тем, чтобы разрезать всё на кусочки. «К чёрту», — говорит Луи, так что они едят вилками прямо со сковороды.   
  
После этого Гарри поднимает его с пола и настаивает на том, чтобы пойти в сад. Он сомневается, что хоть что-то из того, что они посадят, на самом деле вырастет, потому что почва слишком твёрдая, а сам он слишком накурен. Но ему плевать. Вид Луи, возящегося в саду, заставляет его возбудиться так же быстро, как и всё, что он делает, и это превращает его в озабоченного подростка. Гарри постоянно его касается, оглаживает задницу и живот, а иногда даже просто хватает его за промежность. В конце концов, Луи не выдерживает и тащит его в дом, а затем и в спальню, прихватив с собой оставшиеся брауни.  
  
— Ты веришь в Бога?   
  
Луи складывает руки за головой и глубоко вздыхает.   
  
— Не знаю. Иногда я молюсь, но никогда не знаю точно, кому именно. И меня не очень-то это волнует. Если кто-то услышит меня и придёт на помощь — что ж, это круто. А если нет, то жизнь продолжается.   
  
Гарри облизывает большой палец, испачканный в шоколаде.   
  
— Я не знаю, во что я верю, но не могу признать, что там совсем ничего нет. Ничего, кроме нас. Что мы живём и умираем, просто переставая существовать.   
  
— Но чего бы ты ещё хотел? — спрашивает Луи. — Когда ты состаришься и поседеешь, и будешь знать, что прожил жизнь, которой можешь гордиться, вряд ли тебе понадобится что-то ещё.   
  
Гарри смахивает крошки со своей груди.   
  
— А что, если ты не можешь гордиться своей жизнью? Что, если ты умрёшь в восемнадцать?  
  
Луи глядит на него, а затем отворачивается.   
  
— Я не знаю.   
  
— Я тоже, — разум Гарри, всё ещё затуманенный после травки и грубого секса, продолжает генерировать случайные мысли, и происходит это с тех пор, как Гарри кончил. Он не может перестать болтать, но Луи, кажется, не против. — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что случится, если тебя вдруг выбросит в космос? — спрашивает он. — Без скафандра или баллона с кислородом. Если ты прямо сейчас, вот такой голый, окажешься в центре вселенной. Как ты думаешь, что случится?  
  
— Могу поспорить, что мои лёгкие взорвутся, — отвечает Луи. Зажигалка с гравировкой коротко щёлкает в его пальцах, прежде чем выпустить маленький огонёк. Кончик сигареты загорается меж его губ, а затем пламя исчезает. — Или я превращусь в эскимо.   
  
— Однажды я спросил то же самое у Кэсси, и она сказала, что мы превратимся в звёзды, — говорит Гарри. — Типа, распадёмся на частицы и разлетимся по галактике. И знаешь, после того как её не стало, я хотел быть выброшенным в космос. Хотел стать звездой или кометой.   
  
— Я рад, что этого не случилось, — говорит Луи. — Я не смог бы трахнуть комету.   
  
Гарри фыркает и зарывается носом в подушку. Он смотрит, как щёки Луи втягиваются, когда тот делает затяжку.   
  
— Я нравлюсь тебе, потому что секс хорош?   
  
Луи внимательно на него смотрит.   
  
— Нет, — его бровь изгибается. — А я тебе поэтому нравлюсь?   
  
— Нет, — отвечает Стайлс. — Почему я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я назвал каждую вещь, которая мне в тебе нравится? — Луи облизывает верхнюю губу. — Это довольно длинный список.  
  
Гарри жмётся ближе к нему, как будто начинает замерзать.   
  
— Расскажи в двух словах, — предлагает он, пробегаясь пальцами по длинной стреле, вытатуированной на предплечье Луи.  
  
— Ты забавный, странный, честный. Ты всё ещё здесь, — говорит Луи, после чего начинает смеяться. — Секс действительно хорош. Мы прошли длинный путь с той случайной ночи.  
  
Гарри ухмыляется.  
  
— Ты не рад, что нарушил своё правило ради меня?  
  
— Думаю, рад, — произносит Луи, выдыхая клуб дыма в потолок. — Я нарушил его ещё раз после тебя. Из-за тебя.   
  
Гарри приподнимается на локтях.   
  
— Когда это произошло?   
  
— После того, как мы поговорили.   
  
—  _Когда_?   
  
Луи вздыхает.   
  
— На следующий день, после того как ты пришёл в офис с пончиками. Это был день святого Валентина. Той ночью я пошёл в клуб и уехал с первым мужчиной, который попытался флиртовать со мной. И тогда я понял, что у меня официально проблема с тобой.  
  
Гарри подпирает голову рукой.   
  
— Я должен быть польщён?  
  
— А ты польщён?  
  
— Чувствую я себя ужасно, но да, — говорит Гарри. — Что заставило тебя быть импульсивным?  
  
— Я всегда действовал импульсивно, когда был моложе.   
  
— Иногда ты говоришь так, как будто тебе пятьдесят. Но ты всё ещё молод! Ты заслуживаешь чувствовать это и вести себя так же, как и тогда.   
  
— Я спал со множеством мужчин, Гарри. Мне кажется, что когда я понял, что могу себе это позволить, я просто спятил и начал трахаться со всеми подряд. Первым человеком, который меня трахнул, стал какой-то мужик старше меня, которого я встретил в баре. Я думаю, что эта дикость, которая была во мне, и есть причина, по которой я столько времени был одинок.   
  
— Луи, повторяю ещё раз, дело только в подходящем человеке. С ним ты сможешь быть импульсивным, чувствовать себя молодым и безрассудным. Вот, как должно быть.  
  
Луи согласно гудит, туша сигарету о пепельницу, стоящую рядом.   
  
— Я чувствую себя так с тобой.  
  
На щеках Гарри появляются ямочки, и он шепчет:   
  
— Тогда миссия завершена.   
  
Так они и лежат, периодически касаясь друг друга, иногда целуясь и деля на двоих новую сигарету.   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с моей мамой, — тихо произносит Луи, — когда будешь готов. Это очень много для меня значит, — он не смотрит на него. Просто пялится в потолок.   
  
— Я буду рад познакомиться с твоей мамой, — отвечает Гарри, потому что видит попытку, движение вперёд, несмотря на страх. Это всё, что он может сделать.   
  
Луи поднимает на него светящиеся глаза, от уголков которых лучами расходятся морщинки.   
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда, — подтверждает Гарри. — Я даже принесу ей печенье.   
  
— А как же брауни?  
  
Гарри шлёпает его рукой по обнажённой груди.   
  
— Луи!  
  
Тот хохочет, прикрывая рот ладонью, и его уши слегка розовеют. Он всё смеётся и смеётся, и Гарри даже не знает, когда присоединяется к нему, знает только то, что ни один из них больше не может остановиться.   
  
— Чья гитара? — спрашивает он у Луи какое-то время спустя. Уже почти полночь. Завтра утром ему придётся ехать обратно в Нортгемптон, и никто не знает, как скоро они увидятся снова, так что Гарри решает вынести из оставшегося у них времени как можно больше пользы. — Я нашёл её в комнате, где ты хранишь награды.   
  
Луи разжимает отяжелевшие веки и садится в кровати.   
  
— Моя, — говорит он, протяжно зевая.   
  
— Когда ты собирался рассказать мне, что играешь? К тому же она чертовски красивая. Ель и клён… Мне нравится.   
  
Луи улыбается.   
  
— Я играл почти десять лет назад. Я всё ещё могу вспомнить пару аккордов и, может, одну песню. Но это всё.   
  
Гарри качает головой и усаживается на кровать, скрестив ноги.   
  
— Я так и подумал. Она была расстроена.   
  
— И ты её настроил?  
  
Гарри проводит пальцами по струнам, и они отзываются гармоничным звуком.   
  
— И я её настроил.   
  
Луи ложится обратно, устраиваясь на трёх подушках.   
  
— Сыграй мне что-нибудь.   
  
Гарри смотрит на него, а затем обратно на струны.   
  
— Да, я не… Я годами не играл ни для кого, кроме Энди, — говорит он, — или для семьи на Рождество, но это всегда сугубо рождественские песни.   
  
Луи поднимает бровь.   
  
— Почему?   
  
— Я не знаю, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Это из-за Кэсси. Каждая грёбанная вещь во мне связана с ней.   
  
Луи кладёт руку ему на талию, и его касание помогает.  
  
— Все свои песни я написал вместе с ней, и когда её не стало, я больше не писал. Не мог. Я пытался и ненавидел то, что у меня получалось. Из-за того, что я не мог писать музыку, я играл всё меньше. Я смог снова сделать это только тогда, когда Энди начала интересоваться гитарой. Я мог играть, только пока учил её.   
  
— Ты просто невероятен.   
  
Гарри фыркает.   
  
— Я только что признался, что не могу играть. Каким образом это делает меня невероятным?  
  
— Она одна из лучших гитаристок, что я встречал, особенно для её возраста. И это именно ты научил её чувствовать вещи так, как чувствовал сам. Я думаю, что это невероятно.   
  
— А я думаю, у неё это просто от природы.   
  
Луи закатывает глаза и садится прямо.  
  
— Как ты можешь называть свою дочь в честь галактики и так себя недооценивать? Ты хоть знаешь, как образуются галактики? — он дёргает одну гитарную струну. — Облака космической пыли и газа коллапсируют под давлением собственной силы тяжести. Или что-то вроде из того, что я читал, — говорит он и улыбается. — Смысл в том, что они рождаются из хаоса. Из чего-то дикого и прекрасного. Разница лишь в том, что ты ещё не разрушен. Ты всё ещё здесь.   
  
Их глаза встречаются.   
  
Но  _она_  — нет, хочет сказать Гарри.   
  
Вместо того чтобы открывать Луи ещё большую часть своей души, чем тот уже видел, он наклоняется и целует его.   
  
— Я так и не сказал тебе спасибо за то, что ты лично занимался с Энди и пригласил меня прийти послушать, — говорит он. — Я очень это ценю.   
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает Луи.   
  
Гарри вздыхает.   
  
— Ложись обратно.   
  
Луи снова располагается на подушках.   
  
Гарри машинально поправляет гитару на своих коленях. Он никогда ничего не обдумывает как следует. В какой-то степени он просто хочет перестать разговаривать о себе и своём бесчисленном количестве проблем. Но больше всего на свете он тронут, как всегда, словами Луи, самим Луи. Он так хорош. Он намного лучше, чем кто-либо заслуживает. И Гарри тоже хочет быть хорошим для него. Поэтому он удобнее перехватывает чужой инструмент и начинает играть. Он позволяет глазам закрыться, как если бы он играл в одиночестве, и пытается представить, что он один, хотя это не работает. Луи не так-то просто игнорировать. Какое-то время он перебирает струны, наигрывая мелодию по памяти — это всё что он может, — а потом начинает петь.   
  
Он не может вспомнить, как писал эту песню, это скорее простой набор слов и нот. Он позволяет звуку гитары увести его туда, куда он хочет, а когда он не может вспомнить, что дальше, и слова не приходят на ум, просто мычит. Он постукивает пальцами по полому корпусу гитары тут и там, позволяет голове склониться, а волосам свеситься вниз, скользя по боку гитары.   
  
Его глаза закрыты, но когда он их открывает, то лишь мельком посматривает на Луи.   
Это не песня, поэтому у мелодии нет конца. Он просто решает остановиться: перестаёт напевать, мычать, находит подходящий момент и замедляет движения пальцев, до тех пор пока они не останавливаются.   
  
— Это всё, что у меня есть.   
  
Луи начинает тихо хлопать, пока его губы растягиваются в ухмылке.   
  
— Похоже, что ты неплохо играешь. Можно на бис?  
  
Гарри смеётся, откладывая гитару, и взбирается к Луи на колени.   
  
— Ты слишком хорош для меня, — он прижимает его запястья к подушкам.   
  
— Вот и нет, — говорит Луи. — Я серьёзно. Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел на бис, Стайлс.   
  
— Как насчёт этого? — спрашивает Гарри, после того как крепким поцелуем заставляет его замолчать. — Ещё разок, перед тем как наступит утро…  
  
 ****

†

****  
  
**Апрель 2018**  
  
Кэнди.   
  
В первый раз Гарри сталкивается с этим словом в Twitter, наткнувшись на вопрос от некой @AndromedasAngel.   
  
Фанаты «The Wonderlands» считают, что Гарри — один из них, и это правда, ведь по сравнению с остальными родителями он находится ближе всех по возрасту к среднестатистическому фанату. Но он всё ещё старый. Он понятия не имеет о том, что собой представляют современные дети, не разбирается в их сленге. И уж тем более он не знает, что такое «Кэнди». К счастью для него, это знает Urban Dictionary [2].  
  
— Сегодня одна фанатка пыталась выпросить у меня наркотики, — говорит Гарри Луи по телефону той ночью.   
  
—  _Что_?   
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Гарри. — В её профиле написано, что ей тринадцать. Честно говоря, я обеспокоен.   
  
— Что конкретно она сказала?  
  
— Она спросила: «Ты шипперишь Кэнди?». «Кэнди» через «К», а согласно словарю, это ещё одно название метамфетамина, — говорит Гарри, засовывая в рот зубную щётку.   
  
Смех Луи громкий и надоедливый (но очаровательный). Гарри вынимает щётку изо рта.   
  
— Ты думаешь, это смешно?   
  
— Ох, детка, — произносит Луи, — Кэнди — это название пары.   
  
Гарри выключает громкую связь и прижимает телефон ухом к плечу.   
  
— Чего?  
  
Луи снова хохочет.   
  
— Это соединённые имена Энди и Кендры.   
  
— Но зачем?  
  
— Это происходит с любым бой-бендом или гёрл-бендом. Если два участника или участницы выглядят… совместимыми, фанаты начинают фантазировать, я полагаю, о том, что они состоят в отношениях. Иногда в платоническом смысле. Например, когда два участника просто кажутся по-настоящему хорошими друзьями. Тогда они и придумывают название для этой пары, соединяя их имена.   
  
Гарри сплёвывает, полощет рот, а затем смотрит на себя в зеркало.   
  
— Хорошо, но при чём здесь шиппинг?  
  
— Ты воспринимаешь это с точки зрения почты, но это не совсем так. Шипперить — значит хотеть, чтобы кто-то состоял в отношениях, или верить, что так и есть.  
  
— Зачем кому-то спрашивать, хочу ли я, чтобы Энди и Кендра встречались?  
  
— Скорее всего, они хотят знать, встречаются ли они сейчас.   
  
— А они встречаются?! — спрашивает Гарри, и его глаза расширяются.   
  
— Гарри, я понятия не имею. И если ты узнаешь, что это правда, то лучше не говори мне. Всё равно я не воспринял бы это серьёзно. Это случается постоянно.   
  
Гарри забирается в постель.   
  
— А Кендра по девочкам?  
  
— Этого я тоже не знаю, — говорит Луи. — И даже если бы знал, то не сказал бы.   
  
Гарри улыбается.   
  
— Справедливо.   
  
— В любом случае у меня есть, что тебе рассказать.   
  
 ****

†

****  
  
Каминг-аут может многократно увеличить продажи билетов. Так говорит один из публицистов. Другой публицист представляет статистику касаемо артистов, каминг-аут которых положительно повлиял на их прибыль.  
  
Луи говорит, что это вполне естественно, что подобную концепцию выдвинули именно сейчас — за четыре недели до старта предпродаж билетов на тур. И вполне естественно, что Энди, такая прагматичная и амбициозная, всеми руками за. Той ночью Луи говорит Гарри, что ему уже слишком поздно возражать. Но тот всё равно против.   
  
— Твоя ориентация — это не то, что ты можешь использовать как рекламный ход, — говорит он ей через несколько минут, после того как Луи кладёт трубку. Ему пришлось немного схитрить, начиная разговор, чтобы она сама доложила ему о своих планах, не догадавшись о том, что Луи сделал это до неё.   
  
— Я в праве использовать свою ориентацию как и когда захочу, — возражает Энди. — Ты с этим не согласен? Или я должна позволить людям научить меня, как быть бисексуалкой?  
  
— Я не это имел в виду, — произносит Гарри. — Ты не поняла.   
  
— Всё я поняла. Просто я не согласна. Есть смысл в том, чтобы сделать это таким образом. Я собираюсь открыться в любом случае, так зачем делать это в невыгодное для группы время? Почему бы не сделать это сейчас, чтобы привлечь на шоу больше фанатов из ЛГБТ-сообщества?  
  
Гарри ничего не может на это ответить. В этом и правда есть резон, и он это понимает.  
  
— Я думаю, ты просто боишься самой идеи о том, что я совершу каминг-аут, — говорит она.   
  
— Что ж, кто-то ведь должен этого бояться.   
  
— Я так же напугана, как и ты.   
  
Он верит. Если Энди говорит, что напугана, обычно это значит, что она в ужасе. В другом случае она бы никогда не призналась, ведь спустя все эти годы её до сих пор весьма сложно напугать.   
  
— Если уж я собираюсь открыться для мнений всего мира о том, кто мне нравится, то я имею право продать несколько хороших шоу.  
  
С этим ничего не поделать.   
  
С того момента, как она сказала Луи, он начал посвящать её во все тонкости процесса, подготавливая её к масштабу внимания, с которым она столкнётся. Единственной вещью, о которой они не успели договориться, остаётся дата.   
  
По всей видимости, до сих пор.   
  
 ****

†

****  
  
Гарри сидит на самом краю дивана, полностью сфокусировавшись на экране телевизора. Он с трудом находит утешение в бедре Луи, прижатом к его собственному. Джеймс Корден задал все правильные вопросы. Всё, что остаётся Энди, — это ответить на них.  
  
Она складывает руки на коленях, чтобы не касаться своих теперь уже серебряных волос или не оттягивать дырки на джинсах. Как бы то ни было на ней всё равно голубое платье. Гарри тоже складывает руки вместе.   
  
— Я считаю, — начинает Энди, — что когда приходится выбирать, парень или девушка, это не так уж важно для меня. Любовь — это любовь, а люди — это люди, и я открыта для любви к каждому, независимо от расы, религии, пола и всех этих вещей, делающих нас разными или похожими.   
  
— Идеально, — произносит Луи, и Гарри поворачивается, чтобы послать ему улыбку, замечая, что тот тоже наклонился вперёд. Он нежно сжимает колено Луи и выдыхает в первый раз, с тех пор как задержал дыхание, когда девочки отсняли шоу неделю назад.   
  
Тем временем Энди продолжает:  
  
— Мне кажется, любовь настолько дикая и непредсказуемая, что это невозможно и даже смешно предполагать, что мужчина всегда будет с женщиной. Мой папа — гей. Моя мама была лесбиянкой. И я открыта для того, чтобы быть с кем угодно, кто любит меня, и кого я могу любить в ответ.   
  
— Да, — соглашается Гарри. — Чертовски идеально.   
  
Кендра придвигается ближе и сжимает ладонь Энди.  
  
— Я согласна, — говорит она. — Я думаю, что всем молодым людям важно быть открытыми, для того чтобы выяснить свою сексуальную ориентацию, а не предполагать, что они натуралы, просто потому что общество называет это нормой.   
  
— Абсолютно, — присоединяется Роуз. — Будьте смелыми и смотрите, что из этого выйдет.   
  
Джеймс улыбается.   
  
— Значит, мы можем считать это вашим посланием остальному миру? Вашим юным фанатам?  
  
— Определённо посланием, да, — подтверждает Мерси. — Просто живите так, как велит ваше сердце и ваш разум, а не чей-либо ещё.   
  
— Я думаю, это действительно привносит определённый смысл в название вашей группы и альбома в целом, — говорит Джеймс, глядя на зрителей. — «The Wonderlands» звучит довольно забавно и эксцентрично, правда? И я знаю, что вы, девочки, упоминали, откуда пошло это название, но также я считаю, что оно всё больше олицетворяет вас самих. То, как вы создаёте пространство для молодых людей, чтобы они могли задуматься о себе. И я думаю, что то, что вы делаете, на самом деле великолепно, и из этого может получиться очень много хороших вещей.   
  
— Надеюсь на это, потому что я уже вся вспотела, — говорит Энди, обмахиваясь руками. Смеются все, включая Гарри и Луи.   
  
— Это определённо одна из самых страшных вещей, которые можно озвучить, но она того стоит. Я могу с гордостью сказать, что я бисексуалка, и надеюсь, что у людей, смотрящих это, когда-нибудь хватит смелости сделать то же самое.   
  
Зрители аплодируют и свистят, и Энди одними губами произносит: «Спасибо», складывая руки и скромно кивая. Когда они прерываются на рекламу, Гарри наконец садится нормально, откидывая голову на плечо Луи.   
  
Его телефон начинает звонить, и он приподнимается, вытаскивая гаджет из кармана.   
  
— У меня не так много времени, — говорит Энди, как только он отвечает на звонок. Она звучит так, как будто только что затаила дыхание. — Ты это видел?   
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Гарри. — Ты была чертовски великолепна! Я так тобой горжусь, — он зажмуривается, заранее зная, что сейчас произойдёт, и закрывает лицо рукой. — Я всегда так сильно тобой горжусь.   
  
Энди смеётся.   
  
— Ты плачешь?   
  
— Да, — признаётся Гарри с задушенным смешком.   
  
Луи укладывает свою голову на голову Гарри.   
  
— Поэтому мы и назвали тебя в честь галактики, знаешь? — тихо говорит Гарри. — Ты больше, чем звезда. Ты больше всего этого.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает Энди. Она больше не притворяется, и он может слышать хрупкость в её голосе, ощущает конкретный момент, когда её голос ломается и она пытается скрыть это за кашлем. — Честно говоря, мне бы не помешало одно из твоих объятий прямо сейчас, — она откашливается.   
  
— Первое, что ты получишь, когда мы увидимся — это куча поцелуев от меня и Белль, мороженое и торт, — обещает Гарри. — Всё это завтра, Пчёлка. Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть тебя. Я тебя люблю.   
  
Он так сильно хочет её обнять. Она, должно быть, ужасно вымотана. Сейчас ей нужно участвовать в радиопередаче с остальными девочками. И всё, чего он хочет, — это сжать её в своих руках и сказать, что она отлично со всем справилась.  
  
Но до тех пор у него есть Луи, и первое, что он делает, после того как отключается, это прижимается к нему так близко, как только может.   
  
 ****

†

****  
  
**«ЧП срочно нужен ланч»**.  
  
Гарри сразу же перезванивает Джемме, что сделал бы любой на его месте, получив такое сообщение.   
  
— Объясню за ланчем, — только и говорит она, звуча абсолютно нормально. — Когда ты свободен?  
  
Гарри смотрит на Троя и Лорен, девушку, которую он нанял всего три дня назад. Они с Энди вместе ходили в начальную школу, и она уже работала в цветочном магазине раньше, поэтому заверила его, что ей не потребуется особое обучение. Ему до сих пор стыдно, что снова придётся уйти.   
  
— Я могу встретить тебя на полпути через два часа, — отвечает он Джемме.   
  
— Отлично. Я напишу, куда подъехать, — говорит Джемма. — Увидимся.   
  
Трой одаривает его выразительным взглядом, когда он говорит, что ему нужно бежать.   
  
— Раньше ты всё время проводил здесь, а сейчас совсем не появляешься.   
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Гарри. — Что бы я без тебя делал? — он переводит взгляд на Лорен. — Звоните, если что-то понадобится. Я быстро вернусь, вы не успеете и глазом моргнуть.   
  
Лорен и Трой синхронно моргают.  
  
— Очень смешно, — говорит Гарри. — Пока!   
  
Джемма присылает ему адрес кафе в сорока минутах езды, и Гарри добирается туда за тридцать пять. Он замечает её за столиком у окна, подпирающую голову рукой. Она машет ему, когда видит его.   
  
Они целуют друг друга в щёки, и он присаживается напротив, внимательно её рассматривая.   
  
— Ты в порядке? Здорова? — спрашивает он, держа большие пальцы вверх и приподнимая брови.   
  
Джемма улыбается.   
  
— И то, и другое.   
  
— Тогда что случилось?   
  
К ним подходит официант, чтобы спросить, готовы ли они заказать, и они оба отрицательно качают головами. Джемма говорит:  
  
— У меня несколько новостей, — затем она поднимает вверх указательный палец. Драматическая пауза. — Я беременна.   
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются.   
  
— Это было незапланированно, — продолжает Джемма. — Мы с Ральфом были очень осторожны, по крайней мере, я так думала. В общем, я уже на третьей неделе.   
  
Гарри прячет широкую улыбку за обеими руками.   
  
— Ну конечно, ты рад, — произносит Джемма, качая головой.   
  
— А ты нет? — спрашивает Гарри. — Даже немного?  
  
— Я на пути к этому, — говорит Джемма. — Сейчас меня сильнее волнуют другие вещи.   
  
— Например?  
  
Джемма набирает воздуха в лёгкие и протягивает ему через стол свою левую руку, начиная нетерпеливо постукивать пальцами по поверхности.   
  
— Чёрт побери… — шокировано произносит Гарри, рассматривая сверкающее кольцо с бриллиантом на её пальце. — Джемс, это прекрасно.   
  
— Я знаю, — взвизгивает она. — Ты знаешь, что я всегда довольно странно относилась к замужеству. Я совсем этого не ожидала, но когда он спросил меня, то что-то изменилось. Я сказала: «Да», и я так взбудоражена! Гораздо сильнее, чем можно было ожидать.   
  
— Я очень рад за тебя, — говорит Гарри. — Что сказала мама?  
  
— О, она просто с ума сошла от восторга. И расплакалась. Ты знаешь, что она ждала вечность, пока кто-то из нас наконец выйдет замуж.  
  
— И эту задачу лучше оставить тебе, — говорит Гарри. — Ты будешь самой лучшей невестой.   
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Джемма, сжимая его руку. — А ещё я ухожу из школы. Я хочу попробовать публиковать книги для детей наряду с домашним обучением. А со всеми переменами, происходящими в моей жизни, я думаю, что сейчас для этого самое подходящее время.   
  
Рот Гарри открывается в немом шоке. Официант подходит снова, и они опять качают головами.   
  
— Я просто потрясён. Так счастлив и так потрясён. Свадьба, ребёнок, книга! Как всё это успело случиться за последние недели?   
  
— Ну, мы давно собирались пообедать, но ты был так занят. Я знала, что если скажу тебе, что это срочно, то ты сразу же примчишься, и не прогадала.   
  
Гарри хмурится.   
  
— Я не могу быть слишком занятым для тебя. Пытаюсь, по крайней мере.   
  
— Я сказала это не для того, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым. Что бы ни происходило в твоей жизни, я уверена, это важно, — она смотрит на него, прищурив глаза в ожидании. — Я здесь, если ты хочешь поговорить.   
  
Гарри складывает руки на коленях.   
  
— Я знаю, — он чувствует, как слова тяжело поднимаются по его горлу, но, прежде чем они успевают вырваться наружу, мимо проходит официант. Он поднимает руку.  
  
— Сэр, я думаю, мы готовы заказать.   
  
Джемма поджимает накрашенные губы.  
  
— Выкрутился.  
  
Гарри заказывает водку с тоником (и салат). Они обсуждают всё остальное: большое заявление Энди, цветочный магазин, даже даты грядущего тура «The Wonderlands».  
  
— Возможно, я смогу попасть на шоу в Лос-Анджелесе с тобой, — сообщает Джемма. — Было бы весело.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — просит Гарри. — Если понадобится, я буду умолять. К тому же ты пообещала, что придёшь в следующий раз.  
  
— Я дам тебе знать на той неделе, — обещает Джемма. — Ты свободен на следующих выходных?  
  
Возможно, он встречается с мамой Луи в следующие выходные. Ничего ещё не запланировано толком, но он хочет оставить день свободным на всякий случай.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Даже для ланча или ужина? — спрашивает Джемма.  
  
Гарри качает головой, уткнувшись в свой салат.  
  
— Суббота или воскресенье?  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Ну и что же ты запланировал? — интересуется она, снова подпирая голову рукой.  
  
Гарри поднимает глаза.  
  
— Джемма.  
  
— Ты с кем-то встречаешься? — догадывается она, закусывая нижнюю губу, и мило улыбается. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что это правда.  
  
Гарри откладывает вилку и дёргает воротник своей футболки.   
  
— Да, но больше я не могу ничего сказать.  
  
Брови Джеммы удивлённо изгибаются.  
  
— Он публичная персона? Помнишь, когда ты чуть не переспал с тем популярным адвокатом? Ал какой-то-там...  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются.   
  
— Тебе не стоило произносить это так громко.  
  
— Так это он? — допытывается Джемма, всё ещё широко улыбаясь.  
  
Гарри смотрит на неё. Ему хочется рассказать ей, а через секунду он чувствует, что просто должен это сделать.  
  
— Это не он, нет. Вообще-то, это очевиднее, чем ты думаешь, — он пытается совладать с эмоциями. Он отлично знает это её выражение лица: сейчас она перебирает в уме всех тех немногих мужчин, с которыми он мог бы встречаться и умолчать об этом. Он знает, что в определённый момент она остановится на самом вероятном. Улыбка сходит с её лица.  
  
— О Господи, — произносит она. — Только не Луи.  
  
Гарри пытается улыбнуться.  
  
Она так сильно распахивает глаза, что Гарри невольно задаётся вопросом, могут ли они просто вывалиться из её глазниц.  
  
—  _С каких пор_?  
  
— Ну, смотри, это простой вопрос с очень запутанным ответом, — начинает он. — Технически мы вместе с Сочельника. Но первый раз, когда я…  _был_  с ним, произошёл больше года назад, через несколько дней после моего дня рождения.  
  
— Твою мать, — Джемма складывает руки на груди. — Было настолько хорошо?  
  
Гарри прыскает.  
  
— Даже лучше.  
  
— Естественно, но это должно было быть  _очень_  хорошо, — говорит Джемма, изучая его.  
  
— Не делай этого, — просит Гарри. — Ты качаешь головой.  
  
— Я думала, что спустя год возможность того, что это случится, совсем исчезнет. Как же я ошибалась, — говорит Джемма. — Я разочарована не в тебе, а в себе. Я должна была догадаться.  
  
— Я тоже не был особо счастлив, — говорит Гарри. — Но всё изменилось.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
Гарри тянется за своим напитком.   
  
— Он подходит мне, и ему кажется, что я подхожу ему. Мы понимаем друг друга. Я одна сплошная неприятность, но по какой-то причине он думает, что я в любом случае заслуживаю отношений.  
  
— Конечно, заслуживаешь, — восклицает она, шлёпая его по руке.  
  
Гарри весело улыбается.  
  
— Твой друг Бойд бы с этим не согласился.  
  
— Сколько можно повторять, его дядя на самом деле умер!  
  
— И он так и не позвонил. Спустя год, — говорит Гарри, качая головой, но на его лице играет улыбка.  
  
— Ну хватит о нём, — говорит Джемма, маша рукой, как будто это поможет ей избавиться от воспоминаний о парне. — Давай о Луи.  
  
— Я не знаю, что ещё можно сказать. Он просто… Он, как крепкий фундамент, — говорит он, пытаясь выразить что-то, что сам ещё не до конца понимает. Растерянное лицо Джеммы говорит о том, что ему это, видимо, не удалось. — Я не знал, как сильно нуждался в безопасности, до тех пор пока не получил это. И теперь я хочу этого постоянно. Недавно мы поругались, и я клянусь, с кем-либо другим я бы тут же разорвал все отношения, но не с ним. Я не могу сбежать от него. Я знаю, что я пообещал Энди, но такого я не ожидал. И я хочу, чтобы это работало.  
  
Джемма медленно растягивает губы в улыбке.  
  
— Да ты влюблён, братишка.  
  
Гарри молчит так долго, что улыбка Джеммы становится шире, и кажется, будто он подтверждает её слова, даже не нуждаясь в том, чтобы высказать это вслух.  
  
— Я даже не уверен, что знаю, что это значит, — запоздало проговаривает он в оправдание затянувшейся тишины.  
  
— Никто не знает, — Джемма снова поднимает свою вилку. — Пока не сталкивается с этим лично.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Лето — это безумие.

Гарри накрывает волной свадеб и девичников. Большинство младенцев рождаются в июне, июле и августе, что означает и всплеск крестин. А любое мероприятие летом — это повод для цветов.

Бум в бизнесе переплетается с тайными отношениями и попытками найти время для своей дочери, к которой он, по общему признанию, стал небрежно относиться. Проблема Энди заключается в том, что она хочет казаться и взрослой, и юной одновременно. Это нормально, но в то же время это пугает его. Он думает, что она в порядке, пока внезапно всё не переворачивается с ног на голову.

Например, однажды в мае она позвонила ему среди ночи, и, как будто ей двенадцать, начала жаловаться, что её жизнь движется слишком быстро, и что, возможно, было ошибкой раскрыться так быстро. Гарри покидает спальню, где спит Луи, спускается в цветочный магазин и целый час пытается вразумить её и предотвратить срыв, который, как он думал, никогда не должен был с ней произойти.

Энди не упоминает об этом звонке, когда они встречаются за обедом на следующей неделе, но Гарри не перестаёт думать об этом. Он пытается найти время, чтобы звонить и писать ей чаще. Он даже регистрируется в Snapchat, чтобы они могли отправлять друг другу фотографии с забавными фильтрами.

Мало что изменилось с апреля, за исключением того, что рост популярности Энди стал непреднамеренно приводить к росту его собственной, и это довольно сильно его тревожит. Он отклоняет предложение Луи сделать запись с Энди именно по этой причине. Он состоит в тайных отношениях, и каждый раз, когда он думал о себе, как о знаменитости, это всегда было связано с его дочерью или с группой, в которой он выступал с Кэсси. Есть много причин, почему сейчас, в свои тридцать, он не хочет, чтобы поклонники появлялись в цветочном магазине только для того, чтобы встретиться с ним. Каждый раз, когда незнакомец просит его сфотографироваться, он теряется. Каждый раз, когда он встречается с фанатами за пределами Twitter, это пугает его.

В центре всего этого безумия в то лето с ним рядом Луи, который проник во все аспекты его жизни. Он тот, кого он видит утром на второй половине кровати (даже когда они просто ночуют вместе), он тот, кому он стал петь чаще. В магазине Гарри делает паузы, чтобы сосредоточиться на музыке. В последнее время в его голове постоянно возникают куплеты и припевы, и все — о нём.

В мае Луи снова отвозит его в Нью-Йорк, чтобы отпраздновать их пятимесячную годовщину. На этот раз они ужинают в городе, но большую часть дня предаются сну, массажу и ванне.

— Мы такие старики, — говорит Гарри, когда они отмокают в прозрачной воде, а их кожа светится от густого пара.

Луи, откинув голову на бортик ванны, лениво отвечает:

— Быть старым — это здорово.

Затем он дёргает Гарри за лодыжку, пока тот перемещается к нему на колени, и вода плещется, ударяясь волнами об их кожу.

— Я думаю, пришло время нам уйти на пенсию, — говорит Луи, перекидывая влажные волосы Гарри через плечо, прижимаясь губами к его шее.

Гарри уже не первый раз представляет себе их совместное будущее, как и каждый, кто надеется на долгую счастливую жизнь с кем-то другим. Теперь для Гарри всё чаще и чаще этот кто-то является в образе вот этого мокрого мужчины рядом с ним.

— Звучит идеально, — медленно отвечает он.

Как они находят время для двухдневной поездки в Нью-Йорк — загадка. Каждые выходные в эти три месяца они подстраиваются либо под график Гарри, либо под график Луи. На этих выходных свадьба. На следующих — рождение очередного ребёнка. Луи находится в США в течение двух недель, будучи занятым то на встречах, то на интервью. Гарри никак не удаётся встретиться с мамой Луи, поскольку она занята подготовкой Дейзи и Фиби к поступлению в университет.

Они с Луи не видятся три недели июня, последние три недели месяца перед концертами в Лондоне.

<b><center>†</center></b>

<b>Июль 2018</b>

Лейбл посылает два смехотворных Субурбана, чтобы доставить Гарри и его семью на концерт. Но перед этим они все собираются в его гостиной, притворяясь, что смотрят телевизор или ведут беседу, но на самом деле все их мысли лишь об Энди, «The Wonderlands» и «Hammersmith Apollo», где состоится их первое шоу.

Гарри стоит на кухне с бокалом вина, когда водитель звонит и сообщает ему, что он подъехал. Гарри, его родители, Джемма, Ральф, Альфи и Найл дружной толпой вываливаются на улицу и погружаются в автомобиль. Гарри нервно крутит кольца вокруг пальцев на протяжении всего пути, пока его мама наконец не берёт его руку, крепко её сжимая.

Девушки доказали, что они прирождённые артистки, что они едины с музыкой и друг с другом, несмотря на напряжение, которое сохраняется с самого начала. Гарри полон надежд на исход сегодняшнего шоу, но его не покидает скрытое беспокойство. Это то, что Энди чувствует сейчас, где бы она ни была.

Когда они прибывают на место, охрана поспешно заводит их через чёрный вход. Им выдают пропуска и ведут через коридор, пока они не добираются до VIP-зала за кулисами. У них есть несколько минут, чтобы поговорить с Энди, прежде чем их отправят разогреваться. Ральф и Джемма проверяют наушники с шумоподавлением на Альфи. Найл болтает с одним из звукооператоров. Родители Гарри тихо разговаривают друг с другом, отец держит в руках букет жёлтых роз для Энди. Подъезжают другие семьи, и вскоре образовывается толпа, все пожимают друг другу руки, разговаривают и потягивают напитки.

Следующими появляются снова не девочки — это Луи в компании четырёх сестёр и женщины, смутно похожей на его маму.

Гарри замирает, не донеся стакан до губ. Внезапно он становится очень спокойным, как будто думает, что она его не заметит. И дело не в том, что он не хочет, чтобы она его заметила. Скорее, он просто не хочет, чтобы мама Луи застала его врасплох. Это совсем не то первое впечатление, которое он собирается на неё произвести.

Он встречает пристальный взгляд Луи и получает улыбку — ту самую, которую он использует, когда едва может сдержать смех. Что ж, по крайней мере, хоть один из них считает это забавным. Ему никогда не удавалось застать Луи врасплох. Когда Луи дразнит его, лучше просто не обращать на него внимания. Луи слишком умён и остроумен, но Гарри всё равно старается.

Луи делает обход, пока его семья расслабляется на другой стороне VIP-зала, общаясь и заказывая напитки. Он пожимает руки знакомым и представляется незнакомцам. Когда он останавливается перед родителями Гарри, то восклицает:

— Приятно наконец познакомиться с вами!

Он беседует с ними несколько минут, пуская в ход всё своё обаяние. Когда он уходит, то пожимает руки всем, включая Гарри, ладонь которого оставляет в своей чуть дольше.

Глаза Гарри прикованы к спине Луи, когда тот удаляется, и в ту секунду, когда он заставляет себя отвести взгляд, он устанавливает зрительный контакт через комнату с женщиной, которой оказывается не кто иная, как Джей Дикин. Он не знает, как долго она смотрит на него. Он также не знает, что именно Луи рассказал ей, и о чём она догадалась сама, но её улыбка говорит о многом.

Гарри улыбается, поднимая руку в знак приветствия. Она вежливо машет в ответ, а затем складывает руки перед собой и отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Думаю, девочкам пора на выход, — громко объявляет Луи. — Расслабляйтесь, поболтайте, устраивайтесь поудобнее.

Спустя несколько минут все так и делают. Найл очаровывает одну из кузин Роуз, симпатичную брюнетку, которая, вероятно, слишком молода для него. Родители Гарри общаются с родителями Кендры. Джемма и Лотти, кажется, обсуждают своих детей — Альфи и одиннадцатимесячного Чарльза. И действительно, Гарри не смог бы найти более подходящего момента, чтобы подойти к маме Луи.

Он залпом допивает остатки вина и направляется к бару, где Джей заказывает себе напиток. Его руки засунуты глубоко в карманы в попытке скрыть потные ладони. Улыбка Джей становится шире, когда Гарри приближается к ней, и вокруг её глаз появляются морщинки, такие же, как и у Луи. Она красивая, хотя Гарри и так знал это по фотографиям в доме Луи и в интернете. Кажется, что всё её лицо, начиная с сине-зелёных глаз и заканчивая яблочками щёк и ласковой улыбкой, излучает тепло. Настолько сильное, что он действительно может его почувствовать.

— Полагаю, ты и есть тот самый парень моего сына, — говорит она мягко, но смело. — Знаешь, он сказал, что встречается с кем-то по имени Гарри. Упомянул, что ты будешь здесь сегодня вечером. Он даже показал мне твою фотографию несколько недель назад. Но я предполагала, что ты из индустрии и никогда бы не подумала... Ты ведь отец Энди, не так ли?

Музыка, раздающаяся сверху, и общий гул вокруг заглушают их голоса, но Гарри всё равно понижает голос почти до шёпота.

— Это я, — он смущённо улыбается. — Сюрприз.

— Видишь ли, обычно я с подозрением отношусь к сюрпризам, но этот не так уж плох, — отвечает Джей. — Ожидание убивало меня. Очень приятно <i>наконец-то</i> познакомиться с тобой.

— Мне тоже, — говорит Гарри. — Простите меня. Я даже не знал, что вы придёте. Я бы как-нибудь морально подготовился.

Брови Джей взлетают высоко вверх.

— Он не предупредил тебя?! Иногда он тот ещё чертёнок, правда? Хотя, вообще-то, это больше наша вина, чем его. Мы были поблизости, делали покупки девочкам для университета. Он даже не знал, пока Физзи не позвонила ему и не заявила, что хочет посмотреть шоу. И вот мы здесь.

— Вы хорошо проводите время?

Джей пожимает плечами, кивая в ответ.

— Да, думаю, что так. У меня есть выпивка. Я наконец-то встретила человека, о котором говорил мой мальчик. Я просто отлично провожу время! — восклицает она, и Гарри получает ещё один прилив тепла от её кожи. Он быстро оглядывает комнату, находя глазами Луи, разговаривающего с группой людей. Тот не отводит взгляда от собеседников, но Гарри знает его достаточно хорошо: у него всегда есть хотя бы часть внимания Луи, так же, как у Луи всегда есть часть его. Когда он снова смотрит на Джей, она всё ещё улыбается.

— Ты кажешься довольно спокойным, — говорит она.

— Из-за встречи с вами? — спрашивает Гарри. — Вовсе нет, я едва держу себя в руках. Разве это не очевидно?

Смех Джей похож на смех Луи, и Гарри хочет слышать его снова и снова.

— Я имею в виду первый концерт девочек, — уточняет она. — У тебя нет причин нервничать из-за встречи со мной, дорогой. Он обожает тебя. Это всё, что тебе нужно для моего одобрения.

Луи <i>обожает</i> его. Может быть, он подколет Луи насчёт этого позже.

— Но что, если бы я оказался полным придурком? — интересуется Гарри.

Джей снова смеётся, поднимая руку ко рту.

— Тогда мне стоит серьёзно поговорить с ним на этот счёт, — отвечает она, убирая прядь волос с глаз. — К счастью для всех нас, я думаю, что ты прекрасен.

Гарри с облегчением проводит рукой по лбу.

— Фух, вот если бы ещё мои руки перестали потеть, я был бы совершенно великолепен. Кроме того, я очень нервничаю из-за концерта. Обычно я нервничаю из-за всего, что касается Энди.

Джей берёт его руку в свою, явно не заботясь о его потных ладонях.

— Она будет великолепна, потому что научилась у тебя. В этом секрет уверенности в своих детях — уверенность в том, как ты их воспитал. И из того, что я видела, я знаю, что ты воспитал её хорошо.

Если бы кто-то другой сказал это, он бы обрадовался. Но эти обстоятельства делают её слова в миллион раз эффективнее.

— Ваши слова очень много значат для меня. Луи, он... он невероятный. Я понимаю, что вы это прекрасно знаете.

Джей внимательно смотрит на него в ответ.

— Ты часто ему об этом говоришь? Думаю, иногда он нуждается в том, чтобы ему об этом напомнили.

— Я говорю это ему так часто, как только могу.

— И он делает то же самое для тебя?

— Постоянно, — смущённо отвечает Гарри. — Потому что он невероятный. И вдумчивый, и добрый, и щедрый, — Гарри делает глубокий вдох.— Кажется, я немного перебарщиваю...

Джей снова смеётся, третий раз за этот вечер, и всё благодаря Гарри. Он надеется, что Луи ведёт подсчёт.

— Я безумно люблю его, — говорит она самодовольно. — Ты знаком с моими девочками?

— Со всеми, кроме младшей, — отвечает Гарри. — Дорис, кажется, да?

— Да, они с Луи не разлей вода, так что тебе обязательно придётся с ней познакомиться. Приходи к нам на ужин? — предлагает Джей. — Так ты познакомишься со всей семьёй. Мы будем рады тебя видеть.

— Просто сообщите, когда, и я сразу же примчусь.

— Тогда до связи, — широко улыбается Джей. — Я буду болеть за Энди сегодня вечером.

Гарри улыбается в ответ.

— Спасибо большое.

Они целуют друг друга в щёки и расходятся. Гарри становится грустно. Он хотел бы подольше поговорить с ней. Он удивлён, насколько это было легко, и с нетерпением ждёт следующей встречи. Может быть, это произойдёт в её доме, в окружении семьи Луи.

«The Wonderlands» наконец выходят из гримёрки, каждая одета в свой сценический наряд. Сегодня они решили выглядеть как панк-рокеры. Энди в рваных чёрных шортах, натянутых поверх рваных же колгот, в красных ботинках и свободной белой футболке. Её серебристые волосы заплетены в две косы, не считая пары прядей, свободно висящих у лица.

Девушки тут же бросаются к своими семьями. Энди дружно втягивают в групповые объятия. Она благодарит дедушку и бабушку за цветы и обнимает Гарри чуть дольше, чем остальных.

Они делают групповой снимок: все семьи на заднем плане, а Луи с девочками в центре. Гарри представляет его через несколько лет: уставшего, но довольного на каждой серии фотографий.

Сразу после этого девушки уходят на сцену. Всех остальных просят спуститься в зал, к своим местам. Он упускает из виду Луи и его семью, хотя и не собирался сидеть рядом с ними. Гарри стоит в конце прохода, Найл рядом с ним, за ними Джемма и все остальные. Он потягивает пиво и болтает с семьёй, пока на сцену выходит группа разогрева. В зале гаснут огни, уступая место разноцветным прожекторам, направленным на солистку группы. У неё хороший голос, и выглядит она как прирождённый лидер. Гарри оглядывается на полный зал: зрители, кажется, от неё в восторге. Он также замечает Луи, проскользнувшего в проход рядом с ним. Улыбка Гарри вмиг становится слишком широкой, что со стороны кажется немного странным.

— Привет.

Луи смотрит в ответ, пряча улыбку за бокалом пива.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто я только что подарил тебе новую машину.

— Хорошая попытка. Я думаю, ты намного лучше, чем новая машина.

— Кстати, о машине, — говорит Луи. — Ты уже подумал?

— Луи, — вздыхает Гарри, — не нужно покупать мне машину. Как я объясню Энди, откуда у меня Range Rover?

— Она подумает, что ты сам её себе купил, — беспечно отмахивается Луи. — А потом в какой-то момент мы скажем ей правду.

— Я больше не хочу ничего от неё скрывать. Но я ценю твою щедрость.

Вместо ответа Луи делает такое выражение лица, которое Гарри хорошо знает. Оно означает, что он отступает, но лишь временно. Отступает, но никогда не сдаётся.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — тихо произносит он.

— Сейчас я очень счастлив. Ты рядом, и мне больше ничего не надо, — нежно отвечает Гарри. — Почему ты не сказал мне, что приведёшь маму?

— Это было очень неожиданно. Девочки захотели посмотреть шоу, к тому же они были поблизости. Я честно пытался тебе позвонить, — говорит Луи, делая паузу. — Кстати, ты ей понравился. Я знал, что так и будет.

— Она так и сказала?

— Да, слово в слово.

Солистка берёт высокую ноту, отчего несколько фанатов начинают восторженно визжать. Гарри едва ли обращает на неё внимание. Глядя на сцену, он говорит Луи:  
  
— Я скучал по тебе.

Они всё ещё не смотрят друг на друга, хотя Луи улыбается.

Луи молчит так долго, что Гарри думает, что он его не расслышал. Он даже начинает думать, что тот ушёл. Потом он чувствует, как Луи нежно касается его спины костяшками пальцев.

— Ты можешь поверить, что прошло уже полгода? Кажется, намного дольше, — произносит он. — Когда я не вижу тебя больше нескольких дней, меня накрывает паника.

— Паника? — переспрашивает Гарри. — Что-то я сомневаюсь.

— Представь себе птицу без крыльев. Или корабль без компаса.

Гарри чувствует, как тепло подкрадывается по его шее к ушам и щекам.

— Продолжай.

— Я думаю, что этого достаточно, — отвечает Луи, переплетая их пальцы вместе на несколько секунд. После этого он сжимает их и отпускает. — Держу пари, я уже заставил тебя покраснеть.

Гарри засовывает обе руки в карманы.

— Жаль, что ты не можешь увидеть, чтобы знать наверняка, — отвечает он небрежно.

— Я остановился в отеле неподалёку от семьи. Если я напишу тебе позже, ты придёшь?

— Немного рискованно, не считаешь?

— Да, но тебя ведь это совсем не волнует.

Теперь они смотрят друг на друга, пристально и слишком долго. Луи первым отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Тогда, наверное, увидимся позже.

Гарри с облегчением вздыхает.

— Не могу дождаться.

Спустя четыре песни и короткого антракта «The Wonderlands» наконец выходят на сцену. Заставка начинается с видео, состоящего из подборки фотографий девочек с младенчества до настоящего времени с их голосами, звучащими за кадром под аккомпанемент «Raise Hell».

Энди последняя на видео. На первой фотографии они вместе с Кэсси, и Гарри кладёт руку на сердце, потому что это на самом деле больно. Он чувствует, как Найл сжимает его плечо и кладёт свою руку поверх его собственной. На следующей фотографии запечатлены Гарри и Энди. Кажется, здесь ей около семи. Они в пижамах, оба с гитарами в руках.

— Это я их фотографировала! — восклицает Джемма, и улыбка Гарри становится шире.

Дальше идут фотографии Энди с её ящерицей, с бабушками и дедушками, снимки из студии, из их поездки в Сан-Франциско и в Париж, и многие другие.

— Каждое мгновение нашей жизни, хорошее или плохое, привело нас сюда, — звучит голос Энди за кадром. — Именно сюда, где мы и должны быть. Прямо сюда, где рождаются песни.

Последний кадр — это тот снимок, который прямо сейчас был сделан за кулисами: девочки, их семьи и Луи в центре. Это мелочь, с которой опытный редактор мог бы справиться по щелчку пальцев, но Гарри всё равно поражён, когда видит фото, увеличенное на трёх экранах.

Мелодия «Raise Hell» играет до конца видео. В тот момент, когда экран становится чёрным, раздаётся грохот тарелок, удар нескольких гитар и вспышка света, освещающая сцену. Зал начинает сходить с ума.

— Raise hell, kid! Raise hell / Устрой заваруху, малыш! Сотвори ад, — пропевают они несколько раз хором, сопровождая всё это сумасшедшей мелодией.

Энди подходит к микрофону, расположенному в центре, прижимая гитару к бедру. Она выхватывает микрофон из стойки и подбегает к краю сцены.

— Привет, Лондон!

Толпа кричит ей в ответ, руки и плакаты тут же взлетают вверх.

— Готовы немножко пошуметь? — спрашивает Энди, поворачивая микрофон к толпе.

Публика громко скандирует, Гарри закрывает уши и смотрит на Луи широко раскрытыми глазами. Тот, смеясь, складывает руки вокруг рта, подобно рупору, и тоже громко кричит, а потом шутливо пихает Гарри в бедро. Тот со смехом повторяет все его действия.

— Я думаю, что это означает «да», — говорит Энди другим девушкам, которые смеются в ответ. Она возвращается к стойке, устанавливает микрофон на место и поднимает гитару. — Это «This is Second Chances»!

Они все начинают играть одновременно, Энди смотрит на гитару. Песня сама по себе весёлая и динамичная, но колоссальную долю эмоций в неё привносит именно энергия зала, и толпа щедро делится этой энергией с группой. Они заполняют ею всё пространство. И девочки напитываются ею, становятся сильнее, а затем отдают её обратно. Исполнение песни вживую кардинально отличается от того, что они записывали и репетировали ранее. Это цепная реакция.

Несколько раз Гарри замирает, потрясённый и ошеломлённый всем этим. Когда он не двигается слишком долго, Луи громко смеётся и подталкивает его. Гарри вздрагивает, вскоре снова замирая.

Энди кажется ангелом, посланным небесами. Наступает момент, когда она опускается на пол с протянутыми руками, позволяя свету прожекторов хлынуть на неё, зажечь огонь в её серебристых волосах. Когда она снова смотрит на толпу, в её глазах пылает пламя, обжигающее всё вокруг.

Гарри рос, думая о рок-звёздах, как о богах, потому что они выглядели соответственно. Но дело не только в этом. Есть что-то волшебное в нахождении на сцене. Перед множеством людей, выкрикивающих твоё имя, громко подпевающих словам песни. Есть что-то особенное в этом опыте, что буквально меняет человека, делает его немного больше, чем человеком.

Он в ужасе от всего этого. Он наблюдает, как она поднимает руки вверх и носится по сцене, прыгает, вертится, трясёт волосами. Она слишком развязна.

— Пойте со мной! — побуждает она и, улыбаясь, добавляет: — Вы выглядите такими красивыми сегодня вечером! Я люблю тебя, Лондон! Я люблю тебя.

Гарри шепчет: «Я тоже тебя люблю», и он имеет в виду, что любит то, кем она является в этот момент, кем всегда была и кем она будет.

Через несколько минут девочек вызывают на бис. Толпа кричит и буквально рыдает от их возвращения. Они играют на сцене попурри из песен Бейонсе «ХО», «Party» и «Run The World». Энди и Роуз бросают в публику надувные мячи. Кендра остаётся за своей барабанной установкой и распыляет на девочек серпантин. В какой-то момент Энди и Мерси просто танцуют и поют.

— Мы должны попробовать станцевать «Single Ladies», — предлагает Мерси. — Однажды я посвятила целое лето изучению хореографии этой песни.

— Можете включить «Single Ladies»? — спрашивает Энди у звукооператора. — Мне нужно это увидеть, пожалуйста.

И оказывается, Мерси действительно знает движения, хотя ей выделяют только тридцать секунд.

— Это было абсолютно прекрасно, — восхищается Кендра. — Бейонсе бы гордилась тобой!

— Ты невероятна, — подтверждает Роуз.

— Передо мной сложно устоять, — смеясь, отвечает Мерси. — Но я думаю, настало время «Raise Hell», не так ли?

Толпа заходится в ещё более громком крике, хотя удивительно, что это вообще возможно. Они все внезапно подпрыгивают, их руки высоко подняты, ладони раскрыты, как будто они ждут подарка.

— Звучит неплохо, — радостно говорит Энди и добавляет, глядя прямо в зал: — Это для каждого из вас.

Она протягивает руку к толпе, и свет падает на кольца, украшающие её пальцы. Гарри смотрит на все руки в зале, которые тянутся навстречу, пытающиеся дотронуться до неё. В каком-то смысле так и есть.

— Неважно, кто вы. Независимо от вашей расы, пола или сексуальной ориентации, все вы имеете право быть здесь, в этой вселенной и на этой земле. Вы имеете право требовать от жизни всё, что захотите, потому что она только ваша. Спасибо всем за то, что пришли. Мы очень сильно вас любим, — говорит она. — Мы «The Wonderlands», и это заключительная песня. Она называется «Raise Hell».

А потом они начинают играть. Энди отступает, отбрасывая волосы от лица. Её пальцы легко скользят по струнам гитары, когда она поворачивается, играя сначала с Мерси, а затем с Роуз. Конфетти начинает сыпаться с потолка на третьем куплете, когда Энди отодвигает гитару в сторону, снимает микрофон со стойки и спускается со сцены. Там установлен барьер, отделяющий их от зрителей, но она легко преодолевает его. Она делает селфи, перед тем как вернуться на сцену, попутно выхватив радужный флаг у одного из поклонников. Она сжимает флаг в правой руке, а микрофон в левой, и Гарри снова теряет дар речи.

— Raise hell, kid! Raise hell / Устрой заваруху, малыш! Сотвори ад, — поёт она. — Got no one to please but yourself / Не нравься никому, кроме самого себя!

Она смотрит в сторону Гарри, и он думает, что это первый раз, когда она сделала это за всю ночь. Или он был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы заметить это раньше.

В любом случае, когда их глаза встречаются на этот раз, Гарри улыбается, ощущая себя её фанатом, не способным передать, что он чувствует прямо сейчас, насколько он горд и безмерно тронут.

Её улыбка становится шире, и он думает, что, возможно, она всё поняла.

<b><center>†</center></b>

После часа ночи Гарри слышит стук в дверь, но поскольку по счастливой случайности оказывается рядом с ней, то сразу же открывает.

Пристальный взгляд Луи оценивающе скользит по нему снизу вверх.

— Выглядишь очень стильно — улыбаясь, заявляет он. На Гарри сейчас лишь гостиничный халат и ничего более. — Но мне грех жаловаться.

— Иди сюда, — хмыкая, отвечает Гарри настойчивым шёпотом.

Луи входит в номер и сразу же прижимает Гарри к двери, тем самым её захлопывая. Их рты сталкиваются, а руки оказываются повсюду: запутываются в волосах и скользят по спинам. Гарри сжимает футболку Луи в кулак, а затем резко тянет её вниз, прижимаясь лицом к обнажившейся коже.

— Эти три недели были просто адом для меня, — шепчет он.

Луи нежно смеётся в ответ.

— Иногда люди не видятся месяцами.

— Никогда не оставляй меня на месяц, — хнычет Гарри, обхватывая ладонями лицо Луи, нежно целуя его в губы. — Пообещай.

— Обещаю, что не оставлю. Если мне придётся уехать куда-то надолго, я возьму тебя с собой, — хихикая, отвечает Луи, целуя Гарри в шею, прямо под бешено бьющейся венкой. Он хватает пояс халата за концы, распутывая слабый узел. Халат распахивается. — Тебе следует носить его чаще.

— Думаю, что так и сделаю, — широко улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, развязывая шнурки на спортивках парня. — Ты ведь так и не носишь трусы под ними, да?

— Не вижу в этом смысла.

Гарри смеётся, отходит от двери и тянет Луи за шнурки на себя. Когда они добираются до кровати, Луи начинает лихорадочно стаскивать с Гарри халат, на что тот тут же останавливает его.

— Сегодня я за главного.

В ответ Луи игриво приподнимает правую бровь и изгибает губы в широкой улыбке.

— Для меня это новость.

— Держу тебя в тонусе, — говорит Гарри, толкая Луи на матрас. — Отчасти.

Луи внимательно смотрит на него, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Хорошо, я согласен.

— Хорошо, — Гарри тут же забирается на него сверху, отталкивая руки парня, когда те начинают тянуться к его бёдрам. Ему нравится, что Луи инстинктивно прикасается к нему, но не сейчас. — Позволь мне сегодня сделать всё самому. Отпусти себя ненадолго.

Луи тяжело вздыхает и роняет руки на кровать.

— Окей.

— Доверься мне, — тихо добавляет Гарри.

Несколько секунд Луи пристально смотрит на парня.

— Конечно, — отвечает он. — Я доверяю тебе.

Вне зависимости от желания Гарри это звучит серьёзно, даже важно. Когда дело касается секса, ему можно доверять. По большому счёту это стоит обсудить, но то, как Луи произносит: «Я доверяю тебе», звучит честно и всеобъемлюще.

— Ты можешь схватить меня за волосы, если хочешь, — разрешает Гарри, что, вероятно, не самый подходящий ответ. — Возможно, тебе это потребуется.

Луи смеётся ответ.

— Мне стоит волноваться?

— Нет, — Гарри широко улыбается, опускаясь вниз. — Тебе понравится, — он нежно скользит руками по прессу живота, чувствуя себя, подобно картографу, рисующему землю. Кончики его пальцев касаются веснушек и родинок, которых он никогда раньше не видел, гладят шрам от падения, который Луи получил в детстве, очерчивают каждую из его татуировок.

— Ты красивый — тихо произносит Гарри. — Я знаю, что не говорю этого так часто, как следовало было, — он берётся за пояс спортивок Луи и медленно стягивает их вниз, минуя колени и лодыжки. — Такой красивый...

Луи расслабляется под его прикосновениями.

— Пока у тебя всё отлично получается.

Смеясь, Гарри продолжает:

— Хорошо. Теперь перевернись на живот, пожалуйста.

Луи снова приподнимается на локтях.

— Сейчас самое время сказать, что ты хочешь меня трахнуть.

— Я не к этому клонил, — отвечает Гарри. — Если только ты этого не хочешь. Я открыт для предложений.

Луи внимательно смотрит на Гарри, переворачивается на живот и кладёт голову на руки.

— Думаю, я в порядке, — говорит он, приглушённым голосом. — Продолжай.

— Я просто предполагал что тебе это не нравится, — говорит Гарри. — Что это был не вариант.

Луи молчит в течение нескольких секунд.

— Я не был снизу почти десять лет.

Гарри улыбается, прижимаясь губами к лопатке Луи.

— Так дело в доверии, а не в предпочтениях? — ещё раз поцеловав мужчину в губы, он добавляет: — Ты знаешь, что если бы ты хотел этого со мной, я бы согласился.

Луи немного поворачивается, чтобы они могли посмотреть друг другу в глаза.

— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает он. — И я думаю, что сейчас тот самый момент.

— Хорошо, — продолжает Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его снова. — А теперь расслабься.

Луи снова укладывает голову на руки, издавая тяжёлый вздох.

— Я люблю массаж, если это то, что ты планируешь.

— Я дерьмовый массажист, поэтому нет, — отвечает Гарри, начиная скользить невесомыми поцелуями по позвоночнику Луи. — Я удивлён, что ты ещё не догадался, — он нежно целует Луи в копчик. — Это гораздо очевиднее, чем ты думаешь.

Луи поворачивает голову, внимательно смотря на мужчину. Когда их глаза встречаются, Гарри видит как «лампочка» в голове Луи наконец загорается.

— Думаю, теперь я понял, — довольно ухмыляется он.

Гарри кладёт руки на ягодицы парня.

— Всё в порядке?

Когда Луи выдыхает, Гарри ощущает его дрожь собственным позвоночником. Странно, что он до сих пор не дрожит всем телом, но он уже почти на грани, хотя ещё даже не начал.

— Разве я могу ответить «нет» на этот вопрос? — говорит Луи. — Всё более чем в порядке.

Гарри мягко разводит ягодицы в стороны и отводит взгляд от затылка Луи. Его язык проделывает путь от яиц Луи до верхней части его копчика; облизав губы, Гарри легонько дует на влажную кожу. Он только начал, но Луи уже издаёт стон, ещё более мягкий, чем Гарри слышал от него раньше.

Удивительно, что Гарри так долго ждал, чтобы сделать это. Из них двоих Луи обладает шикарнейшей задницей. И он этого заслуживает. Он заслуживает, чтобы его ценили и ублажали любыми возможными способами.

Гарри лижет снова и снова, размазывая слюну по носу и подбородку. Он любит создавать такой беспорядок, потому что тогда он точно знает, что хорошо справляется. Он становится немного эгоистичным, когда дело доходит до римминга, а в случае с Луи ему совсем не стыдно извлечь для себя максимум удовольствия от процесса.

И когда Гарри погружает свой язык до основания, Луи попросту сносит крышу. Мышцы сокращаются, и он громко стонет, упираясь лбом в матрас.

— Блять, — выдыхает Луи, запуская руку в волосы Гарри. На данный момент для него это единственный способ, чтобы контролировать хоть что-то. Он сжимает кудри Гарри в кулаке, как будто сам его трахает, и тот ему позволяет, потому что тоже этого хочет.

Гарри не помнит, когда в последний раз доминировал в сексе. Когда он в бессознательном состоянии оказывается в постели с каким-то незнакомцем, которого встретил в баре, он может притвориться, что о нём заботятся. Может заставить себя поверить в то, что все эти люди и правда хотят о нём позаботится. Пусть и длится это недолго.

С Луи ему незачем притворяться. Он всегда забоится о Гарри должным образом, как в постели, так и вне её. С ним Гарри может ни о чём не думать. Он всего лишь хочет вернуть должок.

Он зарывается лицом глубже, чувствуя, что задыхается, и бурно кончает, доведённый до края только лишь вкусом Луи, звуками, которые он издаёт, и крепкой хваткой его кулака в волосах. Он забывает о себе, но помнит о Луи. Только о Луи. О его лице, прижатом к матрасу, о поджимающихся от удовольствия пальцах на ногах. И он предельно ясно слышит резкий надорванный вскрик, что Луи издаёт, кончая.

Гарри отстраняется, чувствуя вялость во всём теле, и вытирает рот тыльной стороной руки.

— Я должен чаще быть сверху, — решает он, широко при этом улыбаясь.

Луи переворачивается на спину, пытаясь отдышаться, отчего его грудь часто вздымается.

— Забирайся сюда, Гарри.

Гарри проводит языком по всей длине члена Луи и по сперме на его животе, прежде чем подползает ближе. Луи нежно отводит взмокшие пряди от его лица.

— Ты идеален, — говорит он, оставляя поцелуи на его губах, затем на брови и на щеке. Гарри укладывает голову на плечо Луи и закрывает глаза. — Ты засыпаешь?

— Жду, пока ты снова будешь готов, — объясняет Гарри. — А потом я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Луи смеётся.

— Так и знал, что здесь был подвох.

— Ты не должен ничего делать, — говорит Гарри, приподнимая голову, и пробегается пальцами по щетине у Луи на подбородке. — Можешь просто лежать, я сделаю всё сам.

— Позаботишься обо мне?

— Всегда, — произносит Гарри, снова чувствуя в словах больше значимости, чем предполагалось. В их глазах читаются все слова, что они не сказали друг другу, но вместо того чтобы их озвучить, они целуются. И когда оба оказываются готовы, Гарри опускается на член Луи и объезжает его, до тех пор пока они не выбиваются из сил.

<b><center>†</center></b>

«Вина выжившего — это явление, которое вытекает из ситуаций, когда люди были вовлечены в опасное для жизни событие и выжили, чтобы рассказать об этом», — это Гарри прочитал однажды в какой-то статье.

Он может найти такое же определение в интернете и в толстом Кембриджском словаре на книжной полке Луи.

Он не специалист и не врач, хотя любит ставить себе диагноз, когда хочет, чтобы ему посочувствовали. Когда он был мальчиком, и Гэндальф «умер» в «Братстве Кольца», он сказал своей маме, что не может пойти в школу, потому что его сердце атрофировалось. Он пытается проделать то же самое с Луи, и называет это «атрофией полового члена», когда они не занимаются сексом больше недели. Никто никогда не обращает внимания на его капризы, но люди жалеют его (большую часть времени), в чём и состоит весь смысл.

Так что он не эксперт и не профессионал, но он всё равно с уверенностью может сказать, что нетерпимость приводит к поразительному количеству смертей в год. В случае с восемнадцатилетней Кассиопеей Элизабет Нунан, например, именно нетерпимость, а не дерево или заледеневшая дорога в конечном итоге стала причиной её смерти. Та самая нетерпимость, которая по некоторым причинам решила позволить ему жить.

Следовательно, это вина выжившего.  
Только на следующей неделе он понимает, что существует и вторая сторона медали.

В полночь он просыпается, прижавшись щекой к лопатке Луи. Он тянется к своему телефону, вибрирующему на тумбочке, и отвечает на звонок, даже не взглянув, от кого он. Потому что он уверен, что звонит Энди.

Произнесённое на том конце вопросительное: «Это Гарри Стайлс?» даёт ему понять, что это не она.

— Я разговариваю с Гарри Стайлсом? — спрашивает человек снова.

Гарри тянется к своим наручным часам, чтобы проверить время.

— Да-да, я слушаю.

— Здравствуйте, сэр. Я сестра Гейл, я звоню вам из частной больницы святого Франциска. У нас тут ваш родственник, Патрик Карл Нунан. Вам знакомо это имя?

Гарри тут же отодвигает одеяло в сторону.

— Да, я его знаю, — говорит он. — С ним всё в порядке?

— Он стабилен, — спокойно отвечает она, что в реальности всегда оказывается наоборот, — но вы должны приехать как можно скорее. Вы или другой его родственник. Всю остальную информацию вам сообщит доктор.

Гарри встаёт и делает шаг к двери. Он слышит шорох позади себя и оборачивается, обнаруживая Луи, сидящего на кровати и внимательно смотрящего на него.

— Я приеду сегодня, — обещает Гарри. — Спасибо большое.

— Что такое? — осведомляется Луи, когда телефонный разговор окончен.

— Пэдди, — нервно отвечает Гарри, направляясь к шкафу. — Мне срочно надо в Дублин.

<b><center>†</center></b>

Его лучшее воспоминание о Пэдди расплывчато. Однажды в субботу его мама уехала с Дианой, и Пэдди повёл детей — Гарри, Кэсси и Джемму — на пляж. Он не помнит, что побудило мужчину уложить в машину полотенца и одеяла и отправиться к побережью. Окна были опущены всю дорогу. Играла музыка, и пальцы Пэдди барабанили по рулю в такт. В какой-то момент ветер сорвал его шляпу, и они все тут же бросились ловить её, прежде чем она успела бы вылететь наружу. Гарри поймал её двумя руками прямо в воздухе, и Пэдди улыбнулся, сказав: «Спасибо, Эйч!», и потрепал его по кудряшкам. В тот день Пэдди научил их чистить устриц и купил им мороженое на рынке. Во всём этом не было ничего особенного, но это один из немногих случаев, который Гарри может вспомнить, когда видел этого человека таким счастливым.

Его худшее воспоминание о Пэдди... Наверное, нет какого-то одного.

Пэдди умел любить, но в то же время знал, как ненавидеть. И ненавидел он очень сильно. Ненавидел так, что это чувство нельзя было спутать с чем-то другим. Тем разам, когда Пэдди был особенно очевиден, Гарри потерял счёт. Интересно, в какой момент Пэдди стал ненавидеть его сильнее, чем когда-либо? Когда Кэсси забеременела? Может, когда Кэсси умерла? Или когда Пэдди узнал, что Кэсси встречается с девушкой? Когда Гарри тоже открылся? Или когда Гарри забрал Энди и уехал так далеко, как только мог? Слишком много вариантов.

Вывод: они никогда не любили друг друга.

Гарри сидит в больничной палате, где спит мужчина, и понимает, что они не оставались наедине, с тех пор как ему исполнилось восемнадцать.

Доктор сказал, что Пэдди нужно поспать. Поэтому Гарри ждёт, потягивая горячий кофе, который ему купил Луи. Через полтора часа мужчина наконец начинает ворочаться и хрипло кашлять, оставляя каплю крови на нижней губе. Гарри тут же вскакивает, хватая салфетку и стакан с водой.

Пэдди громко стонет, устраиваясь поудобнее на подушках, скользя сонным взглядом по Гарри и тут же отворачиваясь.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — хрипло говорит он.

Гарри складывает руки вместе.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь. Я много о чём думаю.

— Доктор уже рассказал тебе? — спрашивает Пэдди

Гарри кивает в ответ.

— Да. О раке лёгких, сильно развившемся за последние пять лет. Об опухоли и метастазах, — он качает головой. — Почему ты не сказал мне, что болен? И вообще никому не сказал? Энди, по крайней мере, заслуживала знать.

— Я не хотел, чтобы люди поднимали шум.

— Это в любом случае неизбежно. Только теперь уже слишком поздно.

Пэдди снова отводит взгляд в сторону, выпячивая нижнюю губу и становясь похожим на пристыженного ребёнка. Гарри пришёл не затем, чтобы читать ему лекции — у него для этого недостаточно терпения. Он смотрит на жилистые руки Пэдди, сложенные у него на животе.

— Она хотела бы с тобой увидеться, — продолжает Гарри.

— Если у неё не будет шанса, передай ей, что я сожалею, — Пэдди откидывает голову на подушку и тяжело вздыхает. — Есть ещё кое-что, что я хочу тебе сказать, но сначала мне нужно покурить.

Гарри смеётся в ответ.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь!

— Я знаю, что у тебя всегда есть одна с собой, — ворчит Пэдди. — Да ладно тебе, Гарри. Какая теперь разница?

Гарри качает головой.

— Нельзя курить в грёбаной больнице.

— Можно. Я видел.

Гарри смотрит на мужчину долгим взглядом, после чего засовывает руку в нагрудный карман куртки и касается сигареты. Той, которую он держит там на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Он замирает, а затем вытаскивает её.

— У меня нет зажигалки.

Пэдди тяжело вздыхает.

— Всё равно, просто дай её мне.

Гарри протягивает ему сигарету, которую Пэдди тут же засовывает между пересохшими губами.

— Месяц назад в Бирмингеме арестовали человека, — начинает бормотать он. — Он вёл машину в состоянии алкогольного опьянения и сбил ребёнка.

Гарри делает вид, что не понимает намёк мужчины, но всё же неохотно спрашивает:

— Насмерть?

Пэдди подтверждает его слова, торжественно нахмурившись.

— Пока его допрашивали, он признался, что несколько лет назад сбил на дороге двух молодых девушек. Что была драка в баре, и он последовал за ними и уехал, когда они врезались в дерево.

У Гарри тут же пересыхает в горле. Он смотрит на Пэдди, который внимательно смотрит на него в ответ.

— Прости, но я всё ещё не совсем понимаю.

— Он всё описал. Форд Ферлейн. Одежду, в которой она была. Две недели назад судья согласился возобновить дело Кэсси. Таким образом, суд состоится, и этот ублюдок проведёт остаток своей жизни в тюрьме, — сообщает Пэдди. — Я умру раньше, чем увижу, как его посадят, но я оставляю тебя с хорошими новостями, — он снова закрывает глаза. — Хотел бы я, чтобы Диана была здесь и услышала это. Я обязательно передам ей, когда мы встретимся.

Гарри сидит в тишине больничной палаты, снова ощущая себя затянутым в чёрную дыру.

Пэдди засыпает меньше чем через минуту, сигарета свисает, прилипая к его нижней губе. Гарри убирает её, выбрасывая в мусорное ведро. Он наполняет стакан водой и накрывает мужчину одеялом. Он касается его руки, которая кажется слишком холодной. Но потом Гарри понимает, что он никогда раньше не прикасался к Пэдди. Так откуда ему знать?

Луи, скрючившись, сидит в деревянном больничном кресле, прижав к груди ногу. Можно подумать, что для зала ожидания они сделали сидения более удобными. Он поднимает глаза, когда видит приближающегося Гарри, и опускает телефон.

— Хей.

Гарри пытается улыбнуться.

— Привет.

Луи улыбается в ответ.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да. Всё нормально.

Луи выпрямляется, кладя руки на колени.

— Как Пэд?

Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Выглядит уставшим. Мои родители скоро будут здесь.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Луи, похлопывая по креслу рядом с собой. — Тогда давай подождём их вместе.

Гарри не двигается.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пропустил свой рейс в Лос-Анджелес из-за того, что будешь ждать их тут со мной.

— Мой рейс только завтра утром.

— Всё равно, — говорит Гарри. — Держу пари, ты даже не собрал вещи.

— Ты прав, я этого не делал, — спокойно отвечает Луи. Он снова похлопывает по стулу. — Садись давай.

С раздражённым вздохом Гарри усаживается, ёрзая на сидении, пока наконец не находит удобное положение.

— Это самый неудобный стул в мире.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Я как будто на облаке сижу, — невозмутимо отвечает Луи. Гарри смеётся в ответ, устраивается поудобнее и закрывает глаза. Луи тут же обнимает его за плечи. — Вы были близки?

Гарри не укоряет его за использование прошедшего времени, потому что оно почти подходит.

— Я думаю, что было время, когда я ему действительно нравился, — говорит Гарри. — Но потом разбилась Кэсси, а Диана умерла примерно шесть месяцев спустя. И я совершил каминг-аут на следующий день после похорон. Я не дал ему времени оплакать их. Я разозлился и сорвался на нём. А потом, как только появилась возможность, я забрал Энди, и мы переехали. Пэдди вернулся в Маллингар, и мы не разговаривали почти десять лет. Только когда Энди сказала мне, что хочет его увидеть, я решил наладить отношения.

— Почему ты зол на него?

Гарри качает головой.

— По той же причине, почему я зол на себя самого.

По той же причине, почему он зол на себя до сих пор.

Он думает о Пэдди, вспоминая момент, когда он закрыл глаза, выглядя при этом чересчур довольным. «Оставляю тебя с хорошими новостями». Гарри хочется смеяться. Его тошнит.

— Спасибо, что приехал, — говорит Гарри Луи, прежде чем тот успевает спросить его о чём-то ещё. — Мне надо в туалет.

— Гарри...

— Я сейчас вернусь, — нервно бросает Гарри, поднимаясь. Он даже не знает, где здесь туалет. Он идёт по коридору, потом сворачивает назад. Наконец он видит знак, который, должно быть, проглядел до этого, и через мгновение входит в мужской туалет.

Он не может точно сказать, является ли флуоресцентный свет причиной его жуткой бледности, или его действительно сейчас стошнит. Он несколько раз сплёвывает в раковину, полощет рот и брызгает на лицо водой, такой ледяной, что его пальцы тут же немеют.

Он представляет Кэсси в Ферлейне, а потом Ферлейн, петлёй закрученный вокруг дерева. Он представляет человека, уезжающего на высокой скорости. Пытается представить себе его лицо. Чувствовал ли он себя виноватым? Раскаялся ли он позже той ночью? Простил ли его Бог?

Гарри рвёт, и он винит во всём чудовищный кофе из автомата. Это просто аморально.  
Говоря о безнравственности, как этот человек жил дальше, зная, что он сделал? Он смотрел новости позже?

<b>«НЕСОВЕРШЕННОЛЕТНЯЯ МАТЬ ПОГИБЛА В АВТОКАТАСТРОФЕ»  
«СМЕРТЕЛЬНАЯ АВАРИЯ В БИРМИНГЕМЕ, ОДИН ПОГИБШИЙ, ОДИН ТЯЖЕЛО РАНЕН»  
«ТРАГЕДИЯ В БИРМИНГЕМЕ: МОЛОДАЯ МАТЬ ПОГИБЛА В КАТАСТРОФЕ»</b>

Гарри прочёл их все.

Думал ли этот человек об Энди? Думал ли он о Гарри, слишком юном, чтобы стать отцом-одиночкой?

Гарри позволяет холодной воде струиться по его щеке. Пряди его волос закручиваются в пружинки, и когда он поднимает голову, то тут же отжимает их. Сняв резинку с запястья, он собирает волосы в пучок и вытирает руки о джинсы.

Он смотрит в зеркало. Он пытается представить лицо того человека, но видит лишь себя.

Он выходит из туалета и собирается вернуться обратно, но, оказывается, здесь есть ещё несколько залов ожидания. Ему требуется немного времени, чтобы найти нужный. Сначала он замечает Луи, а потом свою маму. Когда она видит его, то улыбается, но у неё есть вопросы. Он точно это знает.

— У тебя получилось, — говорит он, падая в её распростёртые объятия.

Энн крепко сжимает его в своих руках и оставляет поцелуй на его щеке. Отступив назад, она внимательно осматривает его, положив руки ему на плечи.

— Как ты?

— Хорошо, — зевая, отвечает Гарри.

Она внимательно смотрит на Луи.

— Можете отправиться домой, если хотите. Мы позаботимся о Пэдди, — предлагает она. — Вы оба выглядите уставшими.

— Я в порядке. Я, бывало, спал и того меньше, — отвечает Луи. — Просто сделаю быстрый звонок.

Обычно Гарри смотрит ему вслед, просто потому, что ничего не может с собой поделать. В данный момент он делает это, потому что чувствует на себе взгляд матери. А потом они оказываются наедине, и ему больше некуда смотреть.

— Ты встречаешься с ним? — спрашивает она сразу, как только Гарри переводит взгляд на неё.

В последнее время он лжёт слишком часто, и сейчас у него нет сил делать это снова.

— Да.

Его мама роняет руки и опускает плечи, потрясённо выдыхая. Он почти хочет извиниться. Обычно она само спокойствие. Когда он замечает, что она встревожена, он понимает, что всё испортил.

— Энди знает? — шепчет она, как будто Энди может прятаться за углом.

— Пока нет.

— Гарри, — начинает она, — это серьёзно?

Гарри снова вытирает руки о джинсы. Он оглядывается по сторонам, пока не замечает Луи на приличном расстоянии, смотрящего в окно с телефоном, прижатым к уху.

— Кажется, серьёзно, — говорит Гарри своей маме. — Он рядом.

Она изучает его, её глубокие карие глаза высматривают что-то, скользят по его лицу.

— Ты <i>должен</i> рассказать Энди.

— Я собираюсь, — отвечает Гарри, устало проводя руками по волосам. — Только не сейчас. Особенно, когда болен Пэд. Сейчас не самое лучшее время.

— Это не оправдание, — строго говорит она. — Она уже большая девочка. Чем дольше ты будешь откладывать, тем будет хуже.

Гарри нервно смеётся в ответ.

— Ну, прошло уже пять месяцев.

— О боже! — его мама качает головой. — По-моему, это самые долгие твои отношения.

— Это неправда.

Но, возможно, так оно и есть.

— Ну, раньше ты никогда не использовал слово «серьёзно» ни для одного из своих парней, — говорит она. — Ты заставляешь меня выбирать между чувством счастья и беспокойством. И я бы предпочла быть полностью счастливой. Он мне нравится. Всегда так было. Ты должен рассказать Энди.

Гарри кивает.

— Рад получить твоё одобрение.

Энн нежно целует сына в щёку.

— Я просто думаю, что ты заслуживаешь счастья.

Гарри чувствует, как его желудок снова сводит судорогой. Он обнимает маму, на мгновение утыкаясь лицом ей в плечо. Если он остаётся в таком положении достаточно долго, то снова чувствует себя маленьким. Он вспоминает то время, когда самыми надёжными вещами были крепкий ночной сон, хорошая еда и аромат маминых духов.

Гарри делает шаг назад.

— Я люблю тебя. Скоро увидимся.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — нежно отвечает она. — Ты действительно в порядке?

— Я в порядке, — устало улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, разрывая объятия. — Пока.

— Пока, милый.

Телефон Луи засунут в задний карман, когда Гарри подходит к нему. Он стоит там, смотрит в окно, а затем касается бедром Гарри, когда тот становится рядом с ним.

— Готов? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — зевая, отвечает Гарри, засовывая руки в передние карманы. — Поехали домой.

Луи тянется к телефону.

— Тогда я позвоню Фрэнсис. Она закажет нам билеты.

— В Бирмингем, — неожиданно говорит Гарри, и взгляд Луи тут же отрывается от телефона. Ни один из них не произносит ни слова.

— Бирмингем, — наконец повторяет Луи.

— Да, — говорит Гарри. — Она может забронировать нам билеты туда?

Большой палец Луи замирает над экраном телефона.

— Да, безусловно, — медленно отвечает он. — Не хочешь сказать, почему именно туда?

— Когда доберёмся, — устало отвечает Гарри, — тогда я тебе скажу, если ты не против. Если ты хочешь вернуться в Лондон, то всё нормально.

Луи не отвечает, вместо этого он делает шаг назад и звонит Фрэнсис.

— ...в Бирмингем, — доносится до слуха Гарри.

Они заказывают такси из больницы в аэропорт Дублина и садятся на дневной рейс до Бирмингема. Они арендуют машину, когда приземляются через час — ярко-красный Мини Купер, который кажется слишком весёлым, чтобы соответствовать истинной цели их поездки. Цели, о которой Луи всё ещё не догадывается. Гарри забирается на водительское сиденье. Луи осторожно садится на пассажирское, но не задаёт вопросов.

В первый раз, когда Гарри и Кэсси взяли машину Пэдди без спроса, Гарри думал, что наделает в штаны. У Пэдди была винтовка, из которой он отлично стрелял. Он вырос на охоте. Гарри видел, как он подстрелил оленя, спокойно сидя на заднем крыльце. Всё, о чём парень мог думать в тот момент — это о том, что Пэдди выйдет на улицу, когда они с Кэсси вернут его любимую винтажную игрушку, и разрядит в них всю обойму.

Но Пэдди так и не вышел.

В последний раз, когда они взяли его машину, Гарри пришлось сесть за руль, потому что Кэсси была уже на большом сроке. Он помнит, как она кричала: «Гони, гони, гони!», хлопая рукой по приборной панели. Она заливалась смехом, даже когда они ещё не выехали на безопасное расстояние, и Гарри не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не присоединиться к ней. Они отъехали от дома, притворившись на мгновение, что убегают навсегда с счастьем в глазах и ветром в волосах.

Это был последний раз, когда они были вместе, только вдвоём.

Гарри паркует маленький красный Мини Купер на обочине пустынной дороги и заглушает двигатель. Он наклоняется вперёд и упирается подбородком в руль.

— Вот, где это произошло.

Он чувствует, что Луи смотрит на него, но его глаза устремлены на дерево впереди.

— Кэсси была за рулём машины своего отчима. Красный Форд Ферлейн 1957 года. Он был просто великолепен, мы буквально были им одержимы. Мы постоянно угоняли его, когда он не видел, а после того как родилась Энди, Кэсси начала ездить в нём одна. Она собиралась попросить его у Пэдди, когда наконец съедет. Но теперь от машины ничего не осталось... Я просто приходил сюда и смотрел на это дерево, потому что мне нужно было кого-то винить. Я думал, это поможет. Это совсем не помогало, но я всё равно продолжал приезжать. И теперь я знаю, кто <i>на самом деле</i> виноват.

— Пэдди? — спрашивает Луи.

Гарри качает головой. Он поворачивается к Луи, о чём сразу же жалеет, потому что тот выглядит ужасно беспомощно. Он не сможет закончить свой рассказ, пока Луи смотрит на него вот так. Поэтому он снова отворачивается к дереву.

— Я не знаю, кто он, но он в тюрьме. Пэдди сказал мне больнице. Думаю, ему от этого стало легче, и он перестал винить во всём себя. Но для меня это не так просто.

— Почему ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, Гарри?

Грудь Гарри опускается, когда он выдыхает.

— Летом, после рождения Энди, Кэсси начала встречаться с девушкой по имени Элис. Они были без ума друг от друга. Это была настоящая любовь, и я понял это, хотя видел её лишь дважды. После того как Пэдди попытался заставить нас пожениться, она порвала с Элис и начала встречаться с другой девушкой, о чём я узнал только после её смерти. Её новой пассией была некто Райли. Из-за неё Кэсси связалась с плохой компанией, она была уязвима и напугана. Она была подавлена, и она была одинока, и я не мог ей помочь, потому что она не хотела моей помощи. Единственным человеком, на которого она могла положиться, была Райли. Та, кому на неё было всё равно... В общем, однажды в январе они с этой Райли поссорились, а потом случилась потасовка с каким-то парнями в баре. Кэсси кидалась в них вещами, а затем они сбежали, сели в машину и поехали домой. Они не успели далеко отъехать, когда поняли, что за ними хвост. Поэтому Кэсси начала ускоряться. В тот момент она не думала ни о чём. Ни о себе, ни о Райли, ни обо мне, ни об Энди. Она просто неслась по дороге, покрытой льдом. Было уже далеко за полночь. Обычно она водила в специальных очках, но в ту ночь их у неё не было.

Гарри прижимает ладони к векам. Ему нужен ещё один вдох. Он втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы с таким звуком, будто ветер просачивается сквозь щели в окне.

— Можешь остановиться, — просит Луи. — Этого достаточно.

Гарри касается пальцами мокрого носа. Он не может остановиться сейчас, он только начал.  
  
— Месяц назад один человек был арестован за вождение в нетрезвом виде. Он сбил ребёнка. В полиции он признался, что преследовал двух девушек в Бирмингеме почти два десятилетия назад. Он вспомнил все детали. Бьюсь об заклад, чувство вины съедало его годами. И Пэдди… он ожидал, что я буду счастлив, потому что наконец у нас есть кто-то, кого можно обвинить, и мы больше не должны винить себя. Но я совсем не счастлив. Я не чувствую утешения. Я не чувствую себя отомщённым. Потому что я виню этого человека не больше, чем себя, Пэдди и всех, кто заставил её чувствовать себя одинокой. Ей нужна была помощь, и никто из нас ей её не предоставил. Мать моего ребёнка. Мой лучший друг. Если кто и должен был помочь, так это я.

Глаза Гарри начинает щипать, и слёзы собираются в уголках его глаз, готовые пролиться. И он не собирается их останавливать.

— Это должен был быть я.

Кажется, Луи требуется полсекунды, чтобы понять, что именно сказал Гарри, и что именно он под этим подразумевал.

— Нет, — говорит он таким резким голосом, что даже пугает Гарри. — Не смей так говорить.

Гарри тут же жалеет о том, что это сорвалось у него с языка. Некоторые вещи лучше не произносить вслух, как бы долго они ни крутились в голове. У него такое чувство, будто он содрал корочку с незажившей раны, хотя мама сказала ему перестать её трогать. И теперь он истекает кровью, а она смотрит на него с укором: «Я же говорила». Но даже в детстве Гарри никогда не учился на своих ошибках. Всё равно сдирал запёкшуюся корочку. И сейчас он делает это снова.

— Я говорю правду. Она могла бы стать звездой. Она и Энди, они обе. Я закончил университет, потому что родители заставили меня. Я начал работать в магазине, потому что это было удобно. У меня есть гитара, на которой я едва играю. У меня есть дочь, которой я только и делаю, что вру. А ты, Луи... я не знаю, что я сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя.

Ненависть к себе — уродливый зверь, но никогда ещё он не поднимал своё лицо так высоко. Он заставил его почувствовать себя неправильным, полным гнусных вещей и ужасных слов, и он всё ещё не может заткнуться.

— Она бы справилась с этим лучше. Со всем этим. Со своей жизнью и с воспитанием Энди, но именно она стала той, кто сдался под давлением. Когда на её месте должен был быть я. Я <i>всегда</i> был тем, кто нуждался в ней. А когда она стала нуждаться во мне, я не сделал ничего. Потому что я никогда не делаю ничего, что...

— Гарри, — зовёт Луи, полностью поворачиваясь к нему. Одной рукой он хватает руль, другую подносит к лицу Гарри. — Малыш, посмотри на меня.

Гарри не может. Поэтому Луи прижимает его голову к своему плечу. Он ничего не говорит, потому что, очевидно, не знает, что сказать. Достаточно того, что он держит его в своих руках. Разум Гарри распутывается, и он чувствует, что руки Луи не позволяют ему распасться на части. Он позволяет себе такую роскошь. Он закрывает глаза и замирает в крепких объятиях Луи.

В конце концов, он отстраняется, извиняясь за слёзы на рубашке Луи. Дрожащими руками он тянется к ключам, но Луи останавливает его.

— Я поведу.

— Я в порядке, — хрипло отвечает Гарри.

— Гарри, — настаивает Луи, — позволь повести мне.

Гарри распахивает дверь машины, побуждая Луи сделать то же самое. Он плюхается на пассажирское сиденье, прислоняется головой к окну и не поднимает её в течение следующего часа.

Они возвращаются в квартиру Гарри в тишине, только стук их ботинок по скрипучей лестнице и по деревянному полу следует за ними по пятам. Гарри раздевается и забирается в постель, приподнимая одеяло, чтобы Луи присоединился к нему. Луи снимает с себя джинсы и подбирается ближе. Его рука крепко обхватывает Гарри за талию, а колени повторяют изгибы ног Гарри, тесно к ним прижимаясь. В тишине Гарри засыпает.

Когда он просыпается, охристый свет проникает сквозь жалюзи и падает на кровать. Гарри осторожно переворачивается, стараясь не задеть руку Луи. Не ясно, спал ли Луи всё это время или нет, но их глаза сразу же встречаются, мимолётно, прежде чем Гарри опускает взгляд.

— Хорошо спалось? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Достаточно хорошо, — тихо отвечает Гарри.

На секунду повисает напряжение, которого никогда между ними не было.

— Мне не нужно завтра ехать в Лос-Анджелес, — говорит Луи. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, я останусь.

Гарри качает головой.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Утром я буду в порядке.

— Окей.

Снова тишина. Гарри тяжело вздыхает.

— Извини, если доставил тебе неудобства, — говорит он, глядя на пространство между ними. — Мне не следовало тащить тебя туда и говорить то, что я сказал.

— Гарри, посмотри на меня, — просит Луи во второй раз за день. — Пожалуйста.

На этот раз Гарри заставляет себя и, конечно, тут же жалеет об этом. Луи смотрит на него так, словно он сделан из стекла. Не в том смысле, что он жалеет его и считает его хрупким. Он смотрит <i>сквозь</i> него. Он обхватывает шею Гарри сзади и наклоняется, прижимая их лбы друг к другу.

А потом он говорит:

— Я люблю тебя.

Он говорит это так же легко, как дышит.

— Я не хотел делать из этого проблему, потому что это совсем не так, — продолжает он. — Когда кто-то спрашивает тебя, почему ты дышишь, тебе не приходится искать тому объяснение. Ты дышишь, потому что это имеет смысл, потому что это правильно, потому что если проходит день, и ты ничего не сделал, по крайней мере, ты дышал. И я люблю тебя по тем же причинам, по которым дышу.

Гарри пытается отстраниться, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, но Луи не позволяет.

— Просто дай мне закончить, или я потеряю самообладание, — умоляет Луи. — Только потому, что я люблю тебя, я хочу знать всё о тебе, даже те вещи, которые, как ты думаешь, могут заставить меня чувствовать себя неловко. Я хочу быть плечом, на котором ты плачешь, даже если ты пускаешь слюни на мою рубашку. Я хочу быть тем, кому ты признаешься, если будешь чувствовать себя несчастным или по каким-то причинам недостойным быть здесь. И, к слову, я рад, что ты здесь, что ты жив. Не хватает слов, чтобы описать, насколько. Когда бы и где бы ты ни был, я счастлив.

Гарри закрывает глаза, давая волю эмоциям. Он чувствует себя бесформенным, сжатым, словно все его демоны отделились от него и не имеют значения в этот момент. Да, он пронизан чувством вины и отвращения к себе, но что самое важное, так это то, что Луи любит его, несмотря на всё это.

Он чувствует, как слёзы начинают скапливаться в уголках его глаз, и поэтому целует Луи. Он обнимает его и целует так глубоко, словно пытается прижаться как можно ближе, до тех пор пока не сможет почувствовать себя его частью.

Голос Луи немного хрипит, когда он отстраняется.

— Ты хороший человек, — говорит он, облизывая губы и скользя руками вниз по телу Гарри. — И замечательный отец, — он резко стягивает его трусы вниз. — Ты заслуживаешь гордиться собой.

Он раздвигает ноги Гарри, располагаясь между ними.

— Ты заслуживаешь время, чтобы исцелиться, — говорит он, скользя языком по члену Гарри. Он не удерживает его бёдра, как раньше, а позволяет Гарри толкаться вверх. Он позволяет Гарри потерять контроль, потому что знает, что ему это нужно. Так же, как знает, что ему нужно услышать. И он это говорит.

— Ты заслуживаешь чувствовать себя хорошо, — продолжает он, засовывая в него пальцы. — Ты заслуживаешь счастья.

И когда он прижимает руки Гарри к матрасу и толкается в него:

— Ты заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя трахнул кто-то, кто тебя любит.

<b><center>†</center></b>

После душа они одеваются — оба натягивают шапки в попытке замаскироваться, — и берут Белль с собой на прогулку.

Утром Луи отвезёт арендованную машину в аэропорт, и пройдет ещё неделя или две, прежде чем они снова увидятся, но Гарри уже не по себе от предстоящего расставания. Он порывается сказать Луи, что передумал и хочет, чтобы он остался. Но на самом деле это нечто большее. Он просто не хочет, чтобы тот уходил.

Они усаживаются на скамейку в парке в нескольких минутах ходьбы от квартиры, едят пирожки, которые купили по пути, и делят Кока-колу с одной соломинкой на двоих.

— Когда я вернусь, мы должны уехать куда-нибудь, — говорит Луи, стряхивая крошки с джинсов. — Мы могли бы провести неделю в Аргентине.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли, — отвечает Гарри, бросая пустой бумажный пакет в ближайший мусорный бак. Он сутулится на скамейке, чтобы положить голову на плечо Луи. — С тобой хоть на край света.

Он слышит смех Луи, ласковый, как морской бриз.

— Я не против отправиться с тобой на край света.

Они сидят так некоторое время, пока Белль отдыхает у их ног, и только два или три человека проходят мимо них. Они переплетают руки, когда идут через парк снова, но разъединяют их, когда доходят до озера. Здесь значительно больше людей: наблюдающих за утками, болтающих или просто глядящих на звёзды.

Сегодня ясная ночь. На мили вокруг ни облачка. Луи тоже запрокидывает голову.

И внезапно воздух наполняется чем-то божественным и зарождающимся. Гарри смотрит на него. На его светлые глаза, устремлённые ввысь, на крошечные веснушки и на мягкую улыбку, кроющуюся во вздёрнутых уголках его губ. И этот вид не сравнится даже с миллиардом сверкающих в небе звёзд.

Луи — это слияние каждой детской мечты и каждой пьяной молитвы, и сейчас стоит упомянуть то, что жизнь привела Гарри именно сюда. В этом и есть божественность. Кем бы ни был Бог и как бы он ни выглядел, Гарри видит его здесь, чувствует его здесь: в осязаемой непреклонной внутренней любви, которую он испытывает к этому человеку.  
Бог в том, как Луи прикасается к нему. Бог — это улыбка Луи. Ангелы отзываются эхом в его смехе. Самая священная земля — повсюду, где они вместе. Святой момент — когда Гарри принимает то, что чувствует к нему.

Луи встречает его взгляд, и его брови взволнованно изгибаются, но Гарри не оставляет ему шанса задать интересующие его вопросы. Он думает, что мужчина перед ним настолько хорош, насколько это вообще возможно. Он делает шаг вперёд, не думая обо всех людях поблизости. Он видит, как глаза Луи расширяются за полсекунды до того, как их губы соединяются. Руки Луи выскальзывают из карманов и перемещаются на талию Гарри, но не отталкивают его. Когда они отстраняются, он беспокойно оглядывается, но, по всей видимости, их никто не заметил или же им просто не придали должного внимания.

— Безрассудствуешь?

— Прости, — говорит Гарри, хотя на самом деле ему ни капельки не жаль. Он не может удержаться от улыбки. — Когда ты вернёшься, мы должны сказать Энди.

Взгляд Луи скользит по его лицу. Внезапно он выглядит таким юным, таким открытым с этой нетерпеливой улыбкой на губах, такой же, как и у Гарри.

— Ты уверен?

Гарри влюблён. В этом он уверен на все сто.

— Очень уверен.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Если раньше он думал, что его квартира маленькая, то сейчас он просто не может себе представить, как доберманы Пэдди разместятся здесь. Он представляет Рею и Мелл на диване, который и для них-то с Энди был тесноват, и внезапно становится ужасно очевидно, как мало места для всех них. Он не может представить, как Белль поладит с двумя собаками, хотя они старые и, скорее всего, просто будут игнорировать её.

По крайней мере, в четырёхкомнатном доме Пэдди им было достаточно комфортно.

Существует странный вид терапии — уборка в доме мёртвого человека. Гарри развлекает себя, представляя, что это его большой дом. Он вычищает каждую комнату. Он подстригает газон и чинит изгородь, как будто знает, что делает. Он включает музыку, готовит и спит до полудня в свободной комнате. Это время — удивительная отсрочка, где он старается не обращать внимания на два греха на его совести.

— Ты любишь собак, не так ли? — спрашивает он у Луи по телефону той ночью, когда принимает ванну, смотря на то, как они лежат на кафельном полу.

Луи отвечает не сразу. Он сонный, хотя в Лос-Анджелесе ещё даже не полночь, чего нельзя сказать про Маллингар.

— Я люблю собак, — отвечает он, в конце концов.

— А как насчёт трёх? — спрашивает Гарри снова.

Луи хрипло смеётся в трубку.

— Звучит амбициозно. Что случилось?

— Собакам Пэдди придётся переехать ко мне, — признаётся Гарри. — На неопределённое время.

— Пытаешься уговорить меня взять их себе?

— Нет, — зевая, отвечает Гарри. — Просто сообщаю, что у меня теперь есть ребёнок и три собаки.

— Ты никогда не был более привлекательным.

Гарри в основном шутит, когда спрашивает:

— Так ты не возражаешь против всего моего багажа?

— Мне нравится твой багаж, — отвечает Луи, что звучит как: «Я люблю тебя, твой багаж и всё прочее».

Гарри улыбается, приоткрывая рот и облизывая губы. Он должен сказать: «Я тебя люблю», даже если это не совсем точный ответ. Он позволяет тишине растянуться на секунду, упуская свой шанс снова и снова. Он уже упустил несколько. Он немного сдвигается, приподнимая ноги, из-за чего вода немного плещется.

— Ты там принимаешь ванну?

— Да, — отвечает Гарри, ненадолго опускаясь, чтобы намочить лицо.

Рея зевает, издавая громкий долгий вой.

— С собаками? — спрашивает Луи снова, и Гарри сразу же представляет себе его удивлённо взлетевшие брови.  
.  
— Может быть, — лениво отвечает Гарри. — Ты что, ревнуешь?

— Может быть.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты был здесь, если тебе от этого станет легче.

— Я не убеждён, — отвечает Луи. — Похоже, ты уже нашёл мне замену.

Гарри проводит рукой по бедру.

— Я могу тебе показать.

— Показать мне что?

Он раздвигает ноги под водой.

— Как я скучаю по тебе, — тихо добавляет он, прислоняясь головой к плитке.

— А как насчёт собак?

— Да они таскаются за мной повсюду, ничего не поделаешь, — те смотрят на Гарри так, будто он тот, кто забрал у них Пэдди, как будто он играет в игру, которая слишком затянулась, и, возможно, если они будут всё время рядом, Гарри вернёт им Пэдди. — Я не хочу думать о них. Я хочу думать о тебе.

— А что насчёт меня?

— Твой рот.

— Хочешь сделать то же, что и в прошлый раз?

Гарри начинает медленно водить рукой по члену, закрывая глаза. В последний раз это было за несколько минут до отъезда Луи в Лос-Анджелес. Они задержались в коридоре. Луи стоял на коленях, а брюки Гарри были спущены до лодыжек.

— Да.

— Ты хочешь трахнуть мой рот?

Гарри громко стонет в ответ.

— Да...

— В ванной?

— Где угодно.

— Будь конкретнее, — просит Луи, как будто задыхаясь.

У Гарри поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а спина выгибается.

— В нашей постели...

— В нашей кровати?

— Да, в нашей кровати.

После этого всё размывается: рука под водой и голос Луи в ухе. Грань между реальностью и притворством стирается, он уже не в этом доме с этими грустными собаками при печальных обстоятельствах. Они с Луи в их месте (в месте, которое принадлежит только им), и он может чувствовать его даже лучше, чем воду, которая прикасается к его коже.

<b><center>†</center></b>

У Пэдди осталось мало близких родственников, лишь несколько троюродных братьев и очень пожилая тётя. Гарри находит в доме старую записную книжку и звонит по нескольким номерам. Большинство из них давно отключены. Вместе с мужчинами, с которыми Пэдди часто играл на деньги или выпивал, набирается около двадцати пяти человек, что достаточно неловко. Это ещё более неловко из-за напряжения в комнате.

Энди выглядит мрачной, одетая во всё чёрное, но она не плачет. Гарри и не ожидал этого он неё. Она также не смотрит ему в глаза в течение последних десяти минут, но даже она это делает, это прерванный взгляд, как будто она на самом деле этого не хочет. Возможно, он параноик. Но ему хочется думать, что за восемнадцать лет он изучил её достаточно, чтобы заметить различие между фактическим напряжением и собственной паранойей.

Она стоит рядом и поджимает губы, накрашенные красной помадой, когда могильщики опускают гроб в землю. Его мама обнимает его за талию, и ему приходит в голову блестящая идея обнять Энди за плечи. Он сразу чувствует, как она напрягается, и вот это совсем не паранойя.

— Пожалуйста, присоединитесь ко мне в молитве, — произносит священник, и Гарри отводит глаза от дочери и склоняет голову. — В Библии говорится, что наше кратковременное лёгкое страдание производит вечную славу в безмерном переизбытке…

Он позвонил ей четыре дня назад, но она так и не перезвонила. В то время он думал, что она просто слишком занята. Он не видел её со времени концерта в Лондоне и не разговаривал с ней со дня смерти Пэдди. Она была шокирована, даже подавлена, но напряжения не было. Он перебирает в голове всё, что могло случиться на прошлой неделе, и там только Пэдди.

— ...Мы смотрим не на видимое, но на невидимое. Ибо видимое временно, а невидимое вечно. Аминь.

Ещё один куплет, завершающийся гимном, и месса заканчивается. Он чувствует облегчение, когда может опустить руку, принимая объятия от старых знакомых. Когда он снова замечает Энди, она садится в машину с Джеммой и направляется к дому Пэдди.

Погода стоит приятная, а сад Пэдди, в котором Гарри провёл последнюю неделю, прекрасен. Они подготовили несколько столов с едой, заказанной у местного поставщика провизии. Гарри выпускает собак и тайком звонит Луи. Тот не отвечает, поэтому Гарри оставляет голосовое сообщение. Он выпивает шот бурбона на кухне, прежде чем вынести остальную часть алкоголя. Он почти сталкивается с Энди на пути через заднюю дверь, но она проходит мимо него так осторожно, чтобы не позволить их плечам соприкоснуться. Гарри разочарованно смотрит ей вслед.

— Я возьму парочку, — говорит один из друзей Пэдди, хватая несколько шотов виски сразу.

Гарри не пытается остановить его.

Гарри пьёт, потом ещё и ещё, едва прикасаясь к еде. Солнце опускается всё ниже и ниже. Воздух немного остывает. Он включает гирлянду, которую повесил здесь на неделе, и пьяно бредёт через лужайку.

Энди сидит на траве с Альфи и собаками, в руках у неё старая камера Пэдди. Она не поднимает глаз, когда он приближается к ним.

— Не могла бы ты помочь мне с тортом? — спрашивает её Гарри.

Энди опускает камеру.

— Конечно, — отвечает она, тут же поднимаясь и стряхивая прилипшие травинки с платья. Она направляется к дому, Гарри следует за ней. Он закрывает за ними дверь и поворачивается.

— Я не знал, что Пэдди был болен, — приглушённо говорит он. — Я знаю, всё это было невероятно неожиданно. И я знаю, что ты, наверное, чувствуешь себя ошарашенной. Но я правда не знал, иначе я бы тебе обязательно рассказал.

— Мы с Пэдди разговаривали по крайней мере раз в неделю, — устало отвечает Энди. Она берёт бутылку вина со столешницы и принимается изучать этикетку. — Думаю, он сказал бы мне раньше, чем тебе.

Гарри замирает.

— Мы бережём её для особого случая? — интересуется Энди, размахивая бутылкой.

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри. — Открывай.

Она вынимает пробку из бутылки и поднимает один из перевёрнутых бокалов с сушилки, наливая половину. Гарри направляется к холодильнику и достаёт торт, чувствуя, как зудит шея. Он поворачивается, замечая, что она внимательно смотрит на него.

— Ты ведь знаешь Мору, не так ли? — спрашивает она. — Одну из публицисток Луи?

Это имя кажется ему смутно знакомым.

— Вроде знаю, — медленно проговаривает Гарри.

Энди ставит бутылку на стол с тяжёлым стуком, похожим на похоронный звон колоколов.

— Я не должна этого знать, но, по её словам, Луи был замечен в больнице святого Франциска неделю назад, — говорит она. — За день до смерти Пэдди. В то же время, когда ты был там.

Гарри никогда не трезвел так быстро. Даже в тот раз, когда они с Кэсси задремали на пароходе, пришвартованном у берегов реки Клайд, и проснулись, когда владелец лодки и полицейский поднимались на борт. Пристальный взгляд Энди отрезвляет лучше всего на свете. Теперь он видит. Как он мог не замечать эту ярость, едва сдерживаемую ею?

Гарри медленно опускает торт на столешницу и снова смотрит на неё.

— Странно, правда? — Энди поднимает бокал с вином и делает глоток, морща нос. — Но потом я услышала, что на следующий день Луи был замечен в Нортгемптоне, и всё вдруг обрело смысл. Видимо, все это замечали, кроме меня. То, как ты разговариваешь с ним. То, как ты на него смотришь.

— Энди...

— Я спросила тебя год назад, после Глазго, прямо перед Рождеством — я спросила, не происходит ли что-нибудь между вами, и ты ответил, что нет. И я поверила тебе! А потом, в августе, после того как мы выпустили сингл, фанаты встретили тебя с Луи в кафе отеля ещё до того, как оно открылось, ещё до того, как взошло солнце...

— Это было после того, как ты сбежала, — тихо напоминает Гарри.

Энди игнорирует его.

— Месяц назад, на нашем первом концерте, Луи бросил свою семью, чтобы сесть рядом с тобой. Он не отходил от тебя до конца ночи. А на прошлой неделе Луи Томлинсон был замечен, блять, в Маллингаре, в больнице, где умирал мой дедушка! — её глаза буквально горят ненавистью. — Теперь всё так очевидно, я, должно быть, просто идиотка, раз ничего не замечала! Но ведь ты сказал мне: «Нет», и я поверила тебе.

Он протягивает руку.

— Пчёлка...

Она делает леденящий душу шаг назад.

— Как давно ты с ним встречаешься?

Гарри закрывает лицо руками. Он планировал сделать это с Луи. Он предполагал, что всё пройдёт более гладко. Луи умеет обезоруживать людей, чего нельзя сказать о Гарри. Луи — это голос разума. А у Гарри чаще всего этот голос совсем отсутствует. Он смотрит на неё, и какая-то пружина или механизм в его сердце ослабевает. Потому что сейчас, в этот самый момент, она выглядит так, будто на грани разрыдаться.

— С Сочельника, — тихо отвечает он.

Энди усмехается.

— С прошлого года? Или раньше?

— С прошлого года.

— И тогда всё началось?

Гарри закрывает глаза.

— Я думаю, сейчас не лучшее время...

— Это случилось в Глазго год назад? — резко спрашивает она. — Или в Лос-Анджелес? Можешь и в этом признаться!

— Всё было не так, — говорит Гарри. — Год назад между нами кое-что произошло...

— Ты переспал с ним?

— Хорошо, да. Если ты хочешь конкретных деталей, — говорит Гарри, — это было именно так. В течение года я старался забыть его. Я пытался! Но на прошлое Рождество...

Энди задыхается от истерического смеха, проводя запястьем по щеке.

— Я не просила тебя строить чёртову ракету. Я просила лишь не спать с моим продюсером! И? Ты согласился, а потом отвернулся и всё равно с ним переспал!

Она швыряет свой бокал в раковину, и, конечно, он разбивается вдребезги. Часть мелких осколков летит на пол. Гарри стоит достаточно далеко, но инстинктивно его рука поднимается, чтобы защитить себя. Иисусе...

— Все знали! — кричит Энди, отчего Гарри нервно косится в окно на гостей, сидящих поблизости. Ему не по себе. Он и сам вспыльчив, но этот огонь и эта ярость — это у неё от Кэсси. И он никогда не умел её успокаивать. — Ты это понимаешь? Буквально все знали, кроме меня. Они говорили об этом неделями! Даже в ебучем Twitter люди поняли это. Я похожа на грёбаную идиотку. Я защищала тебя! Я попросила тебя, а ты мне солгал! Я сказала Роуз, что Рэйчел понятия не имеет, о чём говорит. Потому что я доверяла тебе. Тебе! — она прижимает руки к его груди. — Я доверяла тебе больше, чем кому-либо, а ты мне солгал.

Зрение Гарри размывается по краям, его грудь горит в том месте, где её ладони прикасаются к ней.

— Я доверяла тебе, — с горечью повторяет она.

Энди глубоко вздыхает. Тишина длится несколько секунд. Когда она заговаривает снова, её голос становится тише.

— Я просто надеюсь, что он не бросит тебя, как Дейв, или Питер, или Кевин, или сотня других мужчин, с которыми ты был...

Он бы усмехнулся, если бы был в состоянии чувствовать хоть что-то. Он не был с сотней мужчин. Господи.

— Потому что меня не будет рядом, чтобы утешить тебя, — заканчивает Энди.

Это нокаутирующий удар, и она это знает. И после того как она произносит это, после того как она полностью опустошает его, она просто уходит.

<b><center>†</center></b>

Перед тем как сердце Дианы остановилось, Гарри был занят тем, что упаковывал свои вещи и вещи Энди в рваную кожаную сумку, ту самую, которую он иногда брал с собой в поездки с Кэсси. На этот раз взять много не получалось. Его лучшие джемперы, две пары обуви, любимые брюки, которые он мог бы проносить три недели, если бы носил каждую пару не менее трёх дней. От кучи детских вещей его руки начали предательски дрожать. Ему нужен был перерыв.

Как он разогреет молочную смесь?

Он упаковал детское мыло, но как и где он будет купать её?

Он посмотрел на Энди, лежащую на животе посреди кровати, её большие яркие глаза следили за невидимыми существами в воздухе. Она надула пузырёк слюны, и его сердце ёкнуло. Он не позволит ей умереть. Он будет кормить её, купать и согревать. Где угодно, но только не здесь.

Он продолжил упаковывать вещи на голом энтузиазме, пока и он не закончился. Ему нужно продержаться хотя бы до Глазго. У них с Кэсси там есть друзья. Может, там у него получится снять комнату и найти работу в пабе. Если не вдаваться в детали, касающиеся поиска работы и ухода за ребенком, его план выглядел вполне сносно.

Последние несколько дней, недель, месяцев начали сливаться, превращаясь в одно кошмарное забвение. Чем дольше он оставался здесь, тем труднее ему было вставать с постели. И в те редкие моменты, когда он это делал, он либо просто шёл в туалет, либо принимал соболезнования от соседей у дверей дома его родителей.

Жизнь и без того была мрачной, а помимо этого, он стал параноиком.

Почти через месяц после аварии и последующего расследования, у Райли взял интервью местный репортёр, где она с гордостью заявила: «Я любила её». Неважно, что это неправда. Это заставило людей перешёптываться, думать о том, что, возможно, это было её желанием. Она была процитирована в посте как «подруга умершего подростка», но все старались не замечать этого. Потом в комнате Кэсси нашлись вещи, которые она скрывала от родителей. Книги и стихи. Любовные записки для Элис. Радужный флаг, который ей подарили в Брайтоне. Вещи, к которым у них теперь был доступ, вещи, в которых они копались, нахмурив брови.

К этому времени все уже знали. А если они знали о Кэсси, то догадывались и насчёт него.

Личико Энди сморщилось, как перед плачем. Она либо проголодалась, либо испачкала подгузник. Судя по запаху, скорее последнее. Как только Гарри поднял её с кровати, и она начала плакать, раздался стук в дверь.

— Одну секунду! — крикнул он, свободной рукой быстро сбросив сумку с кровати. Запасная бутылочка выпала и покатилась по полу. — Блять!

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла его мама. Видимо, она услышала крик Энди и решила прийти на помощь.

— Её нужно переодеть, — посоветовала она, направляясь к его шкафу

— Знаю. Я как раз в процессе, — устало буркнул Гарри. — Правда.

 — А где все подгузники?

— Мам, я справлюсь сам, — повторил Гарри. — Я сам её переодену.

Его мама резко повернулась, её пристальный взгляд опустился к ногам Гарри и остановился на сумке с наспех засунутыми туда вещами, включая подгузники. Её плечи устало опустились.

— Собираешься в путешествие? — осведомилась она.

Гарри знал, что если он станет прощаться с ней, то сломается, поэтому и хотел уехать, не сделав этого. Он, конечно, собирался оставить ей записку. Но смотря на неё сейчас, зная, что не вернётся, Гарри почувствовал, как что-то ломается внутри него.

Его лицо предательски скривилось, как и у Энди, которая всё ещё всхлипывала в его руках. Энн шагнула вперёд, забрала её, прижала к груди и принялась слегка покачивать, пока она не успокоилась. Потом она снова перевела взгляд на дорожную сумку, полную вещей, и аккуратно уложила девочку на кровать.

— Не должны ли мы, по крайней мере, поговорить об этом сначала? — осторожно спросила она, когда Энди, чистая и переодетая, мирно засопела.

Тогда Гарри впервые открылся своей маме.

Мама вышла из его комнаты в полном потрясении, и не было даже шанса сгладить всё это. Потому что на следующий день сердце Дианы, которое годами доставляло ей неприятности, наконец-то остановилось на стоянке в Уэйтроузе. Её доконали все те вопросы, на которые она пыталась найти ответы. Почему её счастливая дочка покончила жизнь самоубийством? Что она скрывала? Должно быть, она узнала, и это убило её.

Гарри не мог усидеть на месте, когда отец Квинлан открыл церемонию, называя Диану «любящей и внимательной матерью». (Он пропустил ту часть, где она пыталась заставить дочь выйти замуж насильно, но разве это кого-то волнует.) Гарри продолжал думать о сумке с вещами, ожидающей его под кроватью, а при виде на Энди в руках его матери, ему безумно захотелось забрать её и убежать.

Все мысли были отвлекающими факторами от одного преобладающего понятия о человеке, стоящем напротив него, и когда Гарри поднял свой пристальный взгляд, он был встречен слегка суженными и заметно подозрительными глазами Пэдди.

— У меня есть кое-что из вещей Кэс, которые, я думаю, что ты захочешь забрать, — сказал Пэдди Гарри, положив руку ему на плечо. — Приходи завтра.

И вот завтрашний день настал.

Любой, кто знал Пэдди, сказал бы, что он это заслужил. Но для Гарри всегда было неправильно нападать на кого-то, кто был слабее его. А Пэдди был слаб, сломлен и полон вопросов без ответов.

На диване стояла коробка, до краёв заполненная секретными вещами Кэсси — флагами, записками, фотографиями.

— Может попробуешь объяснить мне это?

В голове Гарри загорелся фитиль. Он поставил коляску и вынул из коробки полароидный снимок, на котором были запечатлены Кэсси и Элис. Их руки были переплетены. Их улыбки были едины. Что тут можно было объяснить?

— Ты, должно быть, в таком же замешательстве, как и я, — сказал Пэдди.

Гарри потянулся к её кожаному блокноту с тысячами песен, скрытых на его страницах. Песен о любви и тоске. Чему здесь смущаться?

— Но, может быть, ты знал...

— Знал что? — резко спросил Гарри.

Пэдди упёр руки в бёдра.

— Ты мне скажи.

— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, — устало ответил Гарри. — Не так ли?

Ответа он не получил.

— Ты даже не можешь это произнести. Тебя убьёт даже попытка, — продолжил Гарри. — Зачем ты позвал меня сюда? Чтобы подтвердить то, что уже знаешь? — он взял в руки радужный флаг. — Ты знаешь, что это значит, — второй рукой он выхватил фотографию Элис с цветами в волосах. — Она любила эту девушку, и ты знал это! Это же очевидно: тут на обороте написано блядское любовное стихотворение. Ты ведь видел любовные стихотворения раньше? Ты хочешь, чтобы я объяснил это? Ладно. Её никогда в жизни не привлекали парни, даже я. Однажды мы накурились, и получилась Энди. Она любила меня, но не так, как ты думал. Она любила Энди и была хорошей мамой, но недостаточно хорошей для тебя. И я знаю, что она любила тебя, несмотря на то что ты ненавидишь и злишься на неё. Это ты сделал её несчастной!

Гарри выкатил коляску прочь.

— Твоя дочь была лесбиянкой. Парень, за которого ты насильно пытался заставить её выйти замуж, — гей. И ты один не замечал этого раньше!

Тогда он сбежал из дома детства Кэсси в последний раз. Пэдди продал его и вернулся в Ирландию. А Гарри забрал с собой коробку с секретными вещами Кэсси. Осенью он вернулся к учёбе. Время шло, и иногда Гарри обманывал себя, воображая, что он свободен так же, как и тогда.

Но это было не так. Теперь его жизнь была окрашена болезненным оттенком кармы. Он был заключён в круг бесконечного искупления, из которого не было выхода. Независимо от того, сколько он будет плакать, кричать и страдать, этого никогда не будет недостаточно, чтобы искупить его вину.

<b><center>†</center></b>

Он посылает Луи короткое сообщение: «Нам нужно поговорить. Энди знает». И он не удивлён, когда Луи изменяет свои планы и приезжает на следующее утро. Гарри просыпается, и его пугает не хлопнувшая входная дверь, а лай трёх собак.

Луи входит в спальню, бросая сумку на пол. Его волосы в полном беспорядке, но он всё ещё невыносимо привлекателен. При других обстоятельствах Гарри затащил бы его в кровать через пару секунд.

Луи внимательно смотрит на собак, а потом на Гарри.

— Они прекрасны.

Гарри сонно потягивается, и тут же прижимает пальцы ко лбу, как будто таким образом он может физически заглушить похмелье.

— Благодарю, — хрипло отвечает он.

Томлинсон переводит взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку, где стоят две пустые бутылки вина, а затем снова на Гарри.

— Ты в панике, — выносит он свой вердикт.

— Разве это так очевидно?

Гарри тянется к телефону, снимает блокировку с экрана и бросает его на край кровати. Луи берёт гаджет, быстро проглядывает открытую страницу и кладёт обратно на кровать.

— Статья в «Daily Mail» почти ничего не значит, — спокойно отвечает он. — Их никто не воспринимает всерьёз.

Это обоснованное замечание, но «Daily Mail» в числе прочего называет их отношения «бромансом», а ведь всем известно, что громкое объявление: «Не гей!», как правило, имеет противоположный эффект. Это подтверждают и комментарии. К статье также прикреплены фотографии, на которых Гарри смущённо и с тоской смотрит в сторону Луи.

Гарри выбирается из постели.

— Об этом кричит весь Twitter.

— Люди, думающие, что мы вместе, не доказательство того, что так и есть на самом деле. Это пройдёт.

Гарри направляется на кухню, Луи покорно следует за ним.

— А что насчёт группы? Потому что они все знают. Твоя публицистка рассказала им.

— Мора рассказала кому-то, кто рассказал Рэйчел, которая рассказала Роуз. Это не имеет значения, и они обе это знают. Мы поговорим с девочками завтра.

Гарри одним глотком выпивает полстакана воды.

— И что мы им скажем?

— Правду.

Гарри ставит стакан на место и снова массирует голову.

— Ты знал, что нас видели? В Маллингаре. И здесь, — когда мужчина не отвечает, Гарри поворачивается к нему. — Луи?

— Пэдди только что умер, — говорит Луи. — У меня всё было под контролем.

Гарри прислоняет голову к кухонному шкафчику, как будто не может выдержать её вес.

— Ты всё ещё в шкафу. Теперь люди знают, и начнутся разговоры.

— Люди годами шептались о том, что я гей. Когда они не предполагают, что ты гей, они предполагают, что ты натурал. Мы всё время делаем предположения друг о друге, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Луи. — Так было, и так будет всегда.

— Это было безответственно с моей стороны.

— Перестань искать причину, чтобы обвинить себя.

— А если это я случайно разоблачил тебя? — тихо спрашивает Гарри.

— Ты этого не делал, — Луи опирается на столешницу рядом с ним. Они не касаются друг друга, но его близость немного успокаивает. — Но это не было бы так плохо.

Гарри пытается распознать эмоцию в его голосе, но у него не получается. Он ждёт.

— Есть фотографии, — продолжает Луи. — Из парка, когда ты меня поцеловал. Они нечёткие, но на них точно мы, если сравнить их с более чёткими изображениями.

Гарри поднимает брови.

— Ты можешь от них избавиться?

— Могу, но сначала выслушай меня. Я сказал тебе, что когда встречу нужного человека, то совершу каминг-аут. Это была единственная вещь, которая меня останавливала, но теперь это не так. Мы можем выпустить статью с фотографиями, и всё такое. Сначала это покажется безумием, но потом… — Луи поворачивается к нему, и в его глазах есть что-то дикое, что-то, что пугает Гарри и волнует одновременно. — Мне нравится, когда люди говорят о нас. Я рад, что даже несколько человек знают о нас. Но я хочу, чтобы об этом знали все.

Гарри широко распахивает глаза, безвольно утопая в голубых озёрах радужки Луи.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — шепчет Луи.

Сердце Гарри замирает в груди. Он снова забывает об Энди. Как обычно, он попадает в ловушку из пристального взгляда Луи и уверенности его слов. Он говорит всё это так, будто приносит присягу.

— Ты уверен? — еле слышно спрашивает Гарри.

— Только если ты сделаешь это со мной, — он нежно берёт Гарри за руку и переплетает их пальцы. — Ты согласен?

Гарри ничего не думает. Он просто кивает в ответ.

<b><center>†</center></b>

На Энди бейсбольная кепка, натянутая так низко, что даже если бы она захотела на него посмотреть, Гарри вряд ли смог бы её увидеть. Она входит в конференц-зал самой последней и занимает место на противоположном конце стола. Он всегда может рассчитывать на то, что тактично опоздает, или сделает что угодно. Судьба Гарри — постоянно чувствовать себя обманутым собственным ребёнком.

Он смотрит на неё и ни на кого больше. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Рэйчел, и представляет, как она победно улыбается. Это момент, которого она так ждала. Он может только представить словесную порку, которую она приготовила для них всех. Рядом с ней сидит Роуз, затем Мерси и её родители, Кендра и её отец.

Последний раз они собирались таким составом больше двух лет назад при более счастливых, хотя и не менее стрессовых обстоятельствах.

Минуты проходят в тишине. Время от времени раздаётся мягкий глухой стук стакана с водой об стол или отдалённый телефонный звонок за дверью. В пять минут одиннадцатого Луи появляется на пороге в сопровождении двух адвокатов и Альберто. Он одет, как и все: бейсболка, выцветшие джинсы и чёрная футболка. Он выглядит почти мальчишкой со всеми своими татуировками и робкой улыбкой, которую он нежно посылает Гарри.

Он занимает место во главе стола, и ассистент тут же наливает ему чай.

— Доброе утро, — прочистив горло, громко начинает он. — Спасибо, что приехали. Я вас надолго не задержу, но прежде чем ответить на все ваши вопросы, я хотел бы кое-что прояснить. Было бы здорово, если бы вы придержали вопросы на потом. За последний год были допущены некоторые ошибки, но мои отношения с Гарри Стайлсом не являются одними из них. Вы можете не согласиться, но это не то, о чём все за столом должны знать. Когда мы только начинали работать с группой, меньше всего нам хотелось привлекать к себе ненужное внимание или создавать напряжение между вами, девочки. Все присутствующие здесь, включая Энди, находились в неведении об отношениях между мной и Гарри, и мы оба сожалеем об этом.

— Неужели? — резко спрашивает Рэйчел.

Немного помолчав и тяжело вздохнув, Луи смотрит на неё.

— Я думаю, что все мы заслуживаем знать, что Энди имела несправедливое преимущество с самого начала, — продолжает она. — У Энди бо́льшая часть вокальных партий в альбоме. Её чаще всего показывают в музыкальных клипах. И, конечно же, она проводит больше всего времени в студии, где вы вместе работаете над её сольной музыкой. Тебе не кажется, что мы должны были об этом знать? И что мы все заслуживаем извинений от тебя и Гарри?

Гарри стойко выдерживает её пристальный взгляд.

— Она вокалистка, — отвечает Гарри. — Разумеется, у неё большинство вокальных партий.

— А я смотрю, ты очень доволен собой, — Рэйчел скрещивает руки на груди. — Другие девочки звучат так же хорошо, поверь мне.

— Другие девочки не вокалистки.

— Дело не в этом, — отрезает Рэйчел, тыча пальцем в стол. — Дело в том, что все девочки так же талантливы, как и твоя дочь, но они не имеют и доли того внимания, что получает Энди! И теперь мы все знаем, почему...

— Ты закончила? — спокойно спрашивает Луи.

— Я только начала!

— Сомневаюсь в этом, — говорит Луи. — Ты либо успокаиваешься, либо уходишь.

Губы Рэйчел презрительно сжимаются, и она замолкает, хотя Гарри видит, что это не продлится долго.

Луи делает глоток чая и продолжает:

— Мне очень жаль, если кто-то почувствовал себя ущемлённым или обманутым, — он делает глубокий вдох. — Правда в том, что я гей, который находится в шкафу более двадцати лет, и это не оставляет мне большого выбора в отношении того, насколько публичны мои отношения. У меня никогда не было желания быть публичным. До этого времени.

Гарри видит, как Энди поворачивает голову. Он сжимает потные пальцы на коленях, а затем вытирает ладони о бёдра.

— Во вторник в «The Sun» появится статья, подтверждающая слухи обо мне и Гарри. Я не планирую сейчас давать интервью. Мы не хотим привлекать больше внимания, чем уже есть. Особенно пока здесь всё не уляжется.

— И как вы собираетесь это уладить? — снова вмешивается Рэйчел. Гарри останавливает Роуз, сжимающую руку сестры, но Рэйчел всё равно вырывается. — Нет, я хочу знать! Как вы двое видите решение проблемы? Думаешь, люди примут твою историю любви без последствий для группы? Сначала Энди открывается, а теперь и ты. Любому будет ясно, чьё это шоу. Остальные просто группа поддержки.

— Ты вообще не участвуешь в этом спектакле, — чётко произносит Луи, наклоняясь вперёд. — Ты, кажется, забыла кое о чём. Роуз восемнадцать, и она финансово независима. Ты не настолько вовлечена в её дела, как думаешь.

Гарри видит, как его шея покраснела, слышит, как его акцент становится резким и обостряет каждое его слово, и ему безумно хочется протянуть руку и сжать тонкое запястье Луи, но сейчас это кажется неуместным. Он сидит спокойно, обе его руки покоятся на коленях, в то время как Луи продолжает.

— Намёк на то, что Энди имеет какие-то привилегии над твоей сестрой или любой из девочек, просто смешон. Это иллюзия, которую ты придумала и которую пытаешься навязать своей сестре, но с меня хватит, — он оглядывает девочек. — Я сказал с самого начала, что сделаю вас всех успешными, каждую из вас; и каждое решение, которое я принял, было на благо «The Wonderlands» в целом. Вы все невероятно талантливы, и я вижу это, работая каждый день с вами вместе. Игнорировать индивидуальные таланты, не позволять им сиять одинаково — это не то, как я поступаю.

— Со всем уважением к Луи, — когда Кендра начинает говорить, Энди наконец поднимает голову, — я не думаю, что все воспримут это адекватно, — продолжает она. — Как только статья будет опубликована, все начнут делать из этого драму. И, очевидно, Энди будет иметь несправедливое преимущество.

— Но это не так, — тихо возражает Энди.

— Никто не купится на это, — вмешивается Роуз. — Независимо от того, говоришь ты правду или нет.

— Она не знала! — повышает голос Гарри. — Она правда не знала.

Рэйчел откидывается на спинку стула, бормоча под нос:

— Ага, конечно.

— Ты ещё не устала от этого? — резко спрашивает её Гарри.

— Мы все устанем, мистер Стайлс, когда газеты заполнятся статьями о вашей любовной интрижке и об империи, которую, как вы думаете вместе с мистером Томлинсоном, вы строите. Во вторник нам обоим надоест видеть твоё имя в интернете. Но может быть, тогда твоя маленькая девочка поймёт, как тяжело её папе приходилось работать, чтобы добиться того, где она сейчас...

— Уведите её отсюда.

Приказ исходит от Луи. Альберто сразу же делает шаг вперёд, но Рэйчел сама поднимается, прежде чем он успевает коснуться её.

— Не надо меня снова выгонять, мистер Томлинсон, — она хватает свою сумочку. — Мы обе уходим.

Роуз смотрит вслед сестре всего пару мгновений, прежде чем отодвигает своё кресло.  
Луи прячет лицо в ладони, тихо добавляя:

— Роуз, тебе не нужно никуда идти, если ты этого не хочешь.

Следует пауза, после которой она всё же встаёт и уходит. Гарри смотрит на Энди в наступившей тишине. Она тоже смотрит на него, потом качает головой. Она тоже поднимается и в молчании покидает конференц-зал. Гарри следует за ней, не извиняясь и не глядя в сторону Луи.

Она бежит к лифтам, заскакивает в кабинку и сразу же жмёт на кнопку, закрывающую двери. Но Гарри проскальзывает между ними.

— Оставь меня в покое! — говорит Энди, едва сдерживая рыдания.

— Я не могу этого сделать, — тихо отвечает Гарри. — Этого не должно было случиться, Пчёлка. Я знаю, ты злишься на меня, но я никогда не хотел, чтобы всё было так. Просто скажи мне, как я могу это исправить, и я это сделаю.

Энди поворачивается к нему.

— Ты можешь начать с того, что отменишь выход этой статьи, не откроешься с ним и не привлечёшь к себе больше внимания, чем уже привлёк. Если ты сделаешь это, папа, для меня всё будет кончено.

— Это неправда. Это будет не конец, — уверяет её Гарри. — Я пообещал ему, что сделаю это вместе с ним. И я хочу этого.

— А как насчёт меня?

— Не делай этого. Не заставляй меня выбирать.

Двери лифта открываются, и Энди выходит.

— Просто не делай этого.

<b><center>†</center></b>

Фрэнсис впускает его в кабинет Луи, где Гарри дожидается окончания встречи. Он не может вернуться в конференц-зал. Пусть его назовут трусом, но с него достаточно. Луи отстаёт от него всего на несколько минут. Когда он входит в кабинет, он замечает Гарри у журнального столика и идёт к своему столу.

— Это было ужасно, — резюмирует он, вытаскивая пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Он быстро поджигает сигарету и долго затягивается, чему Гарри безмерно завидует.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Гарри.

— Я в порядке, — Луи проводит рукой по волосам. — Дерьмо случается. Я должен почаще себе об этом напоминать. Дерьмо случается, и мы вынуждены с ним разбираться, чтобы двигаться дальше.

Гарри встаёт и подходит ближе.

— Более мудрых слов я никогда не слышал.

Луи соблазнительно улыбается. Гарри отбирает у него сигарету, тушит её в пепельнице и страстно прижимается к его губам.

— Ты хорошо справился, — шепчет он.

— Пока только ты так думаешь, — бормочет Луи, прикрыв глаза.

Гарри обхватывает его лицо руками.

— Я знаю.

— Всё наладится, — говорит Луи. — Выйдет статья, пройдёт пара недель, и они забудут.

Гарри опускает руки и отходит к окну позади стола Луи.

— Возможно.

— Я это гарантирую, — кивает Луи, выуживая сигарету и постукивая обугленным концом по краю пепельницы. — Публика непостоянна. Только драмы удерживают их внимание так долго.

— А девочки? Думаешь, с ними всё уляжется?

— В конце концов, да, — отвечает Луи.

Гарри наблюдает за ним. Его молчание вынуждает Луи повернуться и встретиться с ним взглядом, в котором уже возник вопрос. Гарри переводит дыхание.

— Я думаю, что ты должен выкупить фотографии и отложить выход статьи.

Луи опускает ресницы и поворачивается к столу.

— Почему? — спрашивает он, сминая остатки сигареты.

— Думаю, сейчас не лучшее время.

— Но почему? — Луи снова спрашивает, поворачиваясь к Гарри лицом. — Что изменилось?

Гарри скрещивает руки на груди, впиваясь ногтями в бицепсы.

— Энди считает, что с группой не всё будет гладко, и, основываясь на том, что только что произошло, она может быть права.

— В группах всегда бывают скандалы, Гарри. Все через это проходят. Они научатся с справляться с ними. Энди, возможно, сейчас так думает, но со временем всё изменится.

— Она не купится на это, и я не могу рисковать тем, что она больше не заговорит со мной.

Луи пристально смотрит на него.

— Ты уже рисковал этим, когда мы начали встречаться.

— Окей, это справедливо, — говорит Гарри. — Но я всё равно думаю, что нам следует подождать. Я хочу сделать это для тебя, но не сейчас.

— Для меня? Или для нас? Потому что я думал, что ты хочешь этого так же сильно, как я.

— Я знаю! Вот, что я пытаюсь сказать! Я хочу пройти через это с тобой, но не сейчас. Когда-нибудь в будущем. Когда всё уляжется, конечно. Но теперь, когда будущее группы в опасности...

— С группой всё будет в порядке.

— Как я могу быть уверен?

— Но я же говорю тебе об этом! Доверься мне. Поверь в то, что я тебе говорю, чёрт возьми.

— Всё не так просто.

— Ну и когда наступит это «когда-нибудь в будущем», Гарри? — резко перебивает его Луи. — Как долго ты просишь меня подождать? Потому что мне почти сорок.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Гарри, обхватив голову руками. — Я не знаю. Но к чему такая спешка сейчас? С каких это пор ты так торопишься открыться?

— Из-за тебя! — переходит на крик Луи, и глаза Гарри тут же расширяются. — Из-за тебя! Как втолковать тебе это? Сколько ещё способов мне нужно придумать, чтобы сказать тебе, что я люблю тебя, прежде чем это дойдёт до тебя? Я здесь, ставлю всё на кон ради тебя. Потому что я чертовски злюсь на тебя. Потому что о тебе моя первая мысль утром и последняя перед сном, и я хочу жить в этом мире с тобой. Я не хочу больше прятаться в шкафу. Я хочу быть с тобой и хочу, чтобы мир знал об этом. Я прочитал эту грёбаную статью в «Daily Mail» и моя голова чуть не раскололась, видя наши имена вместе, видя нас вместе. Как ты можешь не хотеть того же? Как ты можешь не любить меня и вполовину так, как я люблю тебя?!

Гарри пытается заговорить, но кажется, будто кто-то пробил дыру в его лёгких.

— Господи. Ты даже не можешь этого сказать, — шепчет Луи, кладя руку на сердце.

— Луи...

— Не говори ничего, — разочарованно отвечает Луи, качая головой. — Не уверен, что ты этого хочешь.

<b><center>†</center></b>

Теперь Гарри понимает, что действительно никогда по-настоящему не расставался ни с кем. У него были отношения, которые начинались и заканчивались, но никогда не было таких разрывов, о которых люди пишут сотни песен. Никогда термин «распад» не применялся полностью, не тогда, когда ты всё ещё чувствуешь неумолимую связь с этим человеком.

О многом говорит тот факт, что Гарри чувствует себя подобным образом, хотя Луи даже не порвал с ним по-настоящему. Во всяком случае, пока. Но его судьба становится всё яснее и яснее с каждым телефонным звонком, на который Луи не отвечает, и с каждым голосовым сообщением, которое отправляет ему Гарри.

В первую ночь после собрания он никак не может заснуть. Уже час ночи, он заваливается на диван, смотрит ночные рекламные ролики, заедая всё это миской хлопьев, и немного плачет, пока Белль не забирается к нему на колени и не облизывает его лицо, надеясь, что это всё исправит.

Он сопротивляется желанию отправить смс Луи и перестаёт писать Энди, решая, что, может быть, ему лучше вообще ни с кем не разговаривать. Но в пятницу его решимость ломается, и он впадает в отчаяние.

— Офис мистера Томлинсона, — слышит он в телефонной трубке.

 — Привет, Фрэнсис. Это Гарри, — он хрустит костяшками пальцев о бедро. — Могу я поговорить с Луи?

— О, мне очень жаль, Гарри. Луи не будет в офисе в течение следующих нескольких недель, — отвечает она. — Завтра он улетает в Аргентину.

Гарри чувствует, как подкашиваются ноги, поэтому опирается рукой о стол.

— Я могу дать тебе номер его телефона, если это срочно, — добавляет она.

Гарри не говорит ей, что у него уже есть номер мобильного Луи, или что он не спал без Луи в течение нескольких месяцев, или что мысль о том, чтобы никогда не заговорить с ним снова, причиняет такую боль, что нет слов, чтобы описать её. Он говорит: «Нет, спасибо» и прощается, потому что он уже оставил достаточно сообщений, и если Луи собрался в Аргентину, не соизволив сказать ему об этом, ещё одно, вероятно, не будет иметь значения.

<b><center>†</center></b>

В тот вечер он покидает квартиру только потому, что у него заканчиваются продукты, и он, возможно, изголодался по человеческому общению, но на этом недоедание заканчивается. Он планирует полакомиться пиццей, приготовленной в духовке, морковным тортом и булочками с молочным шоколадом Кэдбери, которые он раньше упаковывал Энди на обед. Он в Теско, на пути к винному отделу, когда слышит, как кто-то окликает его.

Он не в настроении общаться. Ему нужно принять душ, и его глаза опухли. Он задаётся вопросом о том, что если перейдёт в другой ряд и сосредоточится на свежих продуктах, его оставят в покое. Он не единственный Гарри в Нортгемптоне, и, вполне возможно, он не тот, кого ищет этот человек. Он выжидает ещё секунду, прежде чем наконец оборачивается.

И тут же встречается взглядом с женщиной, стоящей в пяти футах от него. Его брови медленно ползут к переносице. Осознание на мгновение лишает его дара речи. А потом накрывает: «Элис?».

Её волосы теперь намного короче, по-прежнему чёрные, но модно подстриженные под боб. У неё, конечно, новые очки — в узкой чёрной оправе. Те, что помнит Гарри, были в красной оправе и до смешного большими. На ней длинный кардиган, зелёный шёлковый шарф и большая улыбка на губах.

Она делает шаг вперёд, и Гарри инстинктивно делает то же самое, разводя руки. Они обнимают друг друга, как будто не прошло столько лет.

— Гарри грёбаный Стайлс! — восклицает она, как только они отпускают друг друга. — Я думала, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.

— Прошло очень много времени, — соглашается Гарри. — Выглядишь великолепно. Ты изменилась.

Женщина смешно морщит нос.

— А тогда, значит, ты не считал, что я выгляжу великолепно?

— Мне кажется, тогда мы все выглядели немного странно, — смеётся Гарри. — Но только не Кэсси. Она каким-то образом заставляла тупость и неловкость работать в свою пользу.

— Это точно, — отвечает Элис. — Знаешь, я давно собиралась написать тебе в Twitter. Даже зафолловила тебя, но думаю, ты не заметил меня среди миллиона своих подписчиков.

Гарри хмурится.

— Я не пользуюсь Twitter с прошлого месяца, на самом деле.

— Я не виню тебя за этого, — говорит она. — Ты торопишься?

— Нет. У меня полно времени, — отвечает Гарри. — Тут через дорогу есть кафе.

— Идеально. Пойдём?

Он недолго говорят о политике и о том, как многое изменилось в Англии, о жизни Элис в США. Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Гарри рассказывает о себе, и то только потому, что «Raise Hell» внезапно начинает звучать из динамиков над их головами.

— Мне нравится эта песня, — говорит Элис, улыбаясь.

Гарри тоже пытается улыбнуться.

— Это хорошая песня.

Она смотрит на него, её брови слегка приподнимаются.

— Так как ты? Как Энди? Твой ребёнок суперзвезда, а ты даже не хвастаешься этим.

— Я горжусь ей, — говорит Гарри, делая большой глоток холодного кофе. — Но иногда хочется просто промолчать.

— Понимаю, — Элис кладёт локоть на спинку стула, делая вид, что она очень мягкая и расслабленная, в отличие от Гарри. — Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься?

— Я не совсем уверен, — устало отвечает Гарри. — Возможно, я всё испортил.

— С Луи? — спрашивает она.

Гарри внимательно смотрит на неё, и она улыбается, как кошка.

— Я каждое утро перед работой читаю «Daily Mail», — отвечает женщина. — Даже когда я в командировке за границей. Я знаю всё о знаменитостях. Мои фавориты — это статьи, которые говорят одно, а на самом деле означают другое, или те, которые откровенно не соответствуют действительности. Все знают, что броманс — это обыкновенный роман.

Гарри смеётся в ответ.

— В этом есть смысл.

— Луи Томлинсон определённо в твоём вкусе, если я правильно помню, — замечает Элис. — Никогда не поверила бы, что вы двое просто друзья.

Гарри вдруг вспоминает, что одной из многих причин, по которым Элис и Кэсси так хорошо сочетались, была их взаимная нетерпимость к прессе. Элис была спокойнее и сдержаннее, но так же безжалостна в своих наблюдениях и мнениях. Бессмысленно сейчас пытаться что-либо отрицать, когда Элис, в какой то степени, знает уже слишком много.

— Итак, что случилось? — спрашивает она. — Или лучше вопрос: как Энди восприняла это, когда ты рассказал ей о вас с Луи?

— Ну, я ей ничего не говорил. Она узнала об этом сама. И после этого она не разговаривает со мной, — печально отвечает Гарри.

— Оу... — произносит Элис, и это звучит так, словно погасла лампочка. — Тогда это объясняет то, почему ты выглядишь, будто не спал несколько дней.

— Так и есть.

— Брось, она просто драматизирует, — говорит она, закатывая глаза. — Как и ты, на самом деле. Однажды Кэсси сказала мне: «Хорошие дети всегда возвращаются к родителям. Даже если родители их чем-то обидели».

— Это может произойти через пять или десять лет. После замужества и рождения детей. Я видел, как это случилось с Джереми Кайлом.

— Да ладно тебе, — отвечает Элис с пренебрежительным взмахом руки. — Я даю ей максимум пять дней. Мы можем даже поспорить на это.

— Я рад, что один из нас уверен в себе, — говорит Гарри.

Элис сочувственно улыбается ему.

— Где всё пошло не так с Луи?

— Я совершил ошибку. Есть кое-что, что я должен был сделать и не сделал. Он всегда был терпелив со мной, и его терпение закончилось, — говорит Гарри. — Но я думаю, что так даже лучше. Скорее всего, я обречён. Я чувствую себя героиней Сандры Баллок из «Практической магии», которая влюбляется, и всё замечательно. Но над ней висит проклятие, эта сила, что полностью вне её контроля. В итоге она теряет любовь всей своей жизни.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

Гарри пытается сделать ещё глоток кофе, но чашка пуста. Он ставит её на место.

— Я собирался рассказать Энди. Я был готов это сделать. Мы с Луи собирались рассказать ей вместе. Это абсолютно моя вина, что я так долго откладывал это, я знаю это. Но я был так близок, — говорит он. — Лишний день или два всё бы изменили. Просто кажется, что несмотря ни на что, этого никогда не бывает достаточно. У меня всё вечно валится из рук.

— Но такова жизнь, разве нет? — возражает Элис. — Ничто никогда не работает так, как надо. Некоторым из нас достаётся больше несчастий, чем другим, но это всё равно справедливо. Мы все должны приспособиться к любым картам, которые мы получаем.

— Это не так-то просто, как кажется на первый взгляд, — раздражённо ворчит Гарри.

— Ты прав, — мягко говорит Элис. — Но до сих пор ты делал это невероятно хорошо. Ты отец-одиночка, который вырастил невероятного ребёнка.

— Ты говоришь, как моя мама, — отвечает Гарри с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. — Воспитание Энди — это единственное хорошее, в чём я принимал участие, но я не сделал и доли того, сколько она сама вложила в себя. Она талантлива и много работает. Вот и всё.

— Об этом я ничего не знала.

— Во всяком случае, посмотри, к чему это меня привело, — продолжает Гарри. — Она со мной не разговаривает. Я разбил сердце её продюсера. Я не могу перестать всё портить. Я потратил годы, пытаясь искупить свою вину, но я не могу.

Холодное размеренное выражение лица Элис наконец меняется.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Думаю, ты, наверное, знаешь, — говорит Гарри. — Прошло столько лет, но я всё ещё иногда думаю о том, что мог бы сделать всё по-другому.

Воздух между ними сгущается, и Гарри думает, что опять всё испортил. Приятно было воссоединиться со старым другом, но теперь всё кончено.

— Могу я тебе кое-что рассказать? — тихо спрашивает Элис

— Безусловно, — отвечает Гарри, может быть, слишком нетерпеливо.

Женщина поправляет очки на переносице.

— До несчастного случая я была так зла на неё. Иногда я даже чувствовала, что ненавижу её. Она порвала со мной, после того как я отдала ей своё сердце и построила планы на наше будущее, — она обхватывает рукой кружку, как будто собираясь её поднять и сделать глоток, но потом просто оставляет руку там, словно ей нужно за что-то держаться. — А потом она умерла, и все причины, по которым я злилась, показались мне глупыми. И я поняла, что отчасти виновата тоже. Я давила на неё, чтобы она ушла из дома. В то время у меня было немного денег, очевидно, недостаточно, чтобы вырастить ребёнка, но я была глупой и наивной. И я не думала о тебе так, как думала она. Я хотела, чтобы она была счастлива, и, таким образом, я вынуждала её быть счастливой. Я загнала её в угол, и, возможно, если бы я этого не сделала, она была бы здесь. Я не знаю. Я потратила много времени, думая об этом.... И я всё ещё думаю об этом.

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит Гарри, не сумев придумать ничего лучше.

— Я почти верю в это сейчас, но тогда… Я пыталась покончить с собой, — она смеётся, видя, как меняется выражение лица Гарри. — Не в прямом смысле. Я перестала есть и спать, а потом попала в больницу, где мне засунули трубку в горло и вынудили меня жить. Во всяком случае, в первую же ночь, когда я оказалась там, клянусь тебе, мне приснился сон — или, может быть, я не спала, не знаю, — но она была прямо передо мной, прямо в моей больничной палате, красивая, как всегда. И она выглядела настолько недовольной мной. И я говорю это не потому, что думаю, что она действительно была там. Может, и была, но я никогда не верила ни во что такое. Я думаю, что видела её тогда, потому что глубоко внутри я знала, что это не то, что она хотела для меня. Мне просто нужен был этот момент, чтобы прийти в себя, вспомнить девушку, в которую я влюбилась. Насколько самоотверженной она была. Насколько любящей. Думаю, легко винить себя, если позволяешь себе забыть её.

— Я никогда её не забуду, — тут же отвечает Гарри.

— Да, но, может быть, ты забыл, каким человеком она была. Не тем, кто хотел бы, чтобы ты страдал. Не тем, кто хотел бы, чтобы ты был несчастен. Я ничего не знаю о Боге, Гарри, но я знаю её. И меньше всего она хотела бы, чтобы ты продолжал наказывать себя или чувствовать себя виноватым. Потому что твоей вины в произошедшем не больше, чем моей или её родителей. Я думаю, что в глубине души ты знаешь это. Потому что ты тоже её знал. Она была хорошей, честной и доброй. И она так тебя любила! Она говорила о тебе постоянно. Думаю, что ты был её миром. И она была так уверена в том, каким хорошим отцом ты будешь. Она никогда не сомневалась в тебе. Ни разу.

Элис протягивает Гарри пачку салфеток, прежде чем хоть одна слезинка успевает сорваться с его ресниц. Он берёт одну и прижимает к глазам.

— В боли есть искупление, — добавляет она. — И я думаю, что мы достаточно настрадались.

С этими словами она делает глоток чая и даёт ему минуту на размышление. Ужасно признавать это, но, возможно, он действительно её забыл. Десять с лишним лет вперемешку с горем сделали бы что угодно с любым человеком. Но он чувствует эйфорию, когда вспоминает её. Такое чувство, что он сделал свой первый вдох за последние десять лет.

— Тебя она тоже любила, — говорит он через некоторое время. Элис уже давно допила чай, но уходить не торопится. Она слушает Гарри и наблюдает за тем, как люди проходят мимо окна.

Женщина широко улыбается.

— Ох, я знаю. Именно поэтому я решила прожить самую счастливую, самую долгую жизнь.

— Ты счастлива?

— Я до безумия счастлива, — отвечает она. — Я тебе кое-что покажу, — она копается в сумочке, достаёт бумажник, открывает его и наклоняется к нему. — Это моя жена, Нэха, — на фото смуглая женщина с тёмными вьющимися волосами и маленькая девочка, сидящая у неё на коленях. — А это наша дочь Саммер. Ей сейчас три года.

Гарри засовывает влажные скомканные салфетки в карман и придвигается, чтобы рассмотреть фото поближе.

— Они прекрасны.

— Спасибо, — улыбаясь, отвечает она.

Он чувствует её пристальный взгляд и поднимает голову.

— Я думаю, мы обязаны ей этим, верно? — спрашивает Элис. — Быть счастливыми. Думаю, она бы этого хотела, не так ли?

Через мгновение Гарри отвечает.

— Я думаю, что ты права.

Проблема в том, что всё его счастье — Луи.

<b><center>†</center></b>

— Как ты думаешь, что Бог сказал бы обо мне?

Гарри повернулся, внимательно смотря на девушку. Кэсси сидела в шезлонге, подтянув колени к груди и укрывшись концом одеяла.

— Попробуй угадать, — широко улыбнувшись, попросила она.

Гарри выпрямился, зарывая пальцы ног в галечный песок на Брайтон-Бич.

— Я думаю, он гордится тобой. Он сказал бы: «С этой я точно не прогадал».

— Маловероятно, — фыркнув, ответила Кэсси. — Хочешь знать, что он о тебе думает?

Гарри улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках.

— Что я идеальное сочетание подтянутости и привлекательности?

— Заткнись, — Кэсси плотнее закуталась в одеяло. Становилось холодно для поездок на пляж. Возможно, в следующий раз они приедут с ребёнком. — Он думает, что ты — беспорядок.

— Что ж, спасибо.

— В том смысле, что брызги краски — это беспорядок. Ты произведение современного искусства, которое не имеет смысла ни для кого, кроме его создателя.

— Я польщён, правда.

Кэсси толкнула его в плечо.

— Ты — работа, которой художник гордится больше всего. Одна из самых хаотичных частей Божьего мозга. Он сотворил тебя, когда споткнулся о кислоту.

— Я запомню это, — сквозь смех ответил Гарри. — Держу пари, он был под кайфом, когда сотворил нас обоих!

— Это многое объясняет, — хихикнула Кэсси. Она опустилась на песок, и Гарри уселся рядом, внимательно глядя в небо. — Ты знаешь, как создаются галактики?

— Думаю, да.

— Я всё равно расскажу тебе. Облака космической пыли и газа коллапсируют под давлением собственной гравитации. Они рождаются из хаоса. Сталкиваются две конфликтующие силы, а затем всё искривляется, и — бум! — появляется какой-нибудь Млечный Путь.

Гарри промолчал, представляя себе, как это происходит в тот самый момент в нескольких световых годах о них. Кэсси, как всегда, была права. Она придвинулась поближе и положила голову ему на плечо.

— В последнее время я думаю о том, насколько будет счастлив наш ребёнок. Все эти гиды по воспитанию говорят, что для ребёнка лучше всего быть воспитанным родителями, которые любят друг друга. И я знаю, что они имеют в виду двух людей, которые женаты и влюблены. Но у нашего ребёнка тоже это будет. Потому что нет никого, кого я люблю больше, чем тебя. Это дерьмо какое-то, но оно работает, и это прекрасно.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Хаотично красиво.

— Именно.

Она снова замолкла, медленно проводя ладошками по округлившемуся животу.

— Я думаю, мы должны назвать её Андромедой.

Их родителям это не понравится, подумал Гарри. Они предпочитают что-то более консервативное и желательно англосаксонское, но Гарри было всё равно. Он взглянул на Кэсси: её улыбка совпала с его собственной.

— Мне нравится.

<b><center>†</center></b>

Гарри будят от бредового полусна шаги за стеной. Он воображает сотню военных в сапогах, целый отряд, топающий по улице. Он открывает глаза и тут же снова закрывает их, когда перед глазами начинает кружиться комната. Из телевизора звучат «Talking Нeads», комната окутана сине-белым сиянием. Шаги по-прежнему раздаются. Белль начинает тявкать, но он тут же успокаивает её. Слишком много шума. Он подпирает голову ладонью и снова смотрит на дверь, пока звуки шумного отряда продолжают приближаться. Наконец они замирают, сменяясь чрезвычайно нетактичным стуком в дверь.

Медленно он поднимается с дивана, поглядывая, не растянулись ли Рея и Мелл на полу. Он идёт к двери, всё время держа руку на какой-нибудь поверхности. Его ноги подобны пудингу. Это чудо, что он дошёл до цели. Он громко зевает и открывает дверь.

На секунду кажется, что перед ним стоит сама Кэсси: в кожаной куртке, с тёмной подводкой на глазах, с растрёпанными волосами и гитарным кофром за спиной. Он смаргивает, но это Энди, что почти так же невероятно.

— Ты что, пьян? — спрашивает она. Никакого «Привет». Никакого «Извини, что не перезванивала тебе почти две недели».

Гарри прищуривает глаза.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Вообще-то, я живу здесь, — отвечает Энди, проскальзывая мимо него в квартиру.

— С каких пор?

— Моя спальня такая, какой я её оставила, так что технически я всё ещё живу здесь, — Энди поочерёдно смотрит на пустую бутылку из-под вина на кофейном столике и на опрокинутый на пол бокал. — Кто напивается один субботним вечером?

Гарри закрывает за ней дверь. Это не то, на что это похоже, но он ничего не говорит, потому что не должен ей объяснять. Ранее он избавился от всех сигарет, которые у него были, включая те, что прятал на всякий случай. Он также вылил весь алкоголь, за исключением единственной бутылки, которую Луи привёз из Монако. А затем он выпил упомянутую бутылку в качестве последнего ура, прежде чем войти в более трезвую часть своей жизни.

— Почему ты допрашиваешь меня, после того как не разговаривала со мной больше недели? — спрашивает её Гарри. Он подходит к кофейному столику, ставит на него опрокинутый бокал и поворачивается к ней лицом. Её тушь размазана, волосы растрёпаны, руки прижаты к груди.

— Мне просто нужно где-нибудь переночевать, — отвечает она, игнорируя его вопрос.

Гарри машет в сторону спальни.

— Устраивайся поудобнее.

Она не двигается.

— Ты действительно злишься на меня?

Гарри смеётся, глядя на Белль, которая ложится у его ног.

— Ты это серьёзно?

— Что такого я могла сделать, что хоть немного сравнилось бы с тем, что ты трахался с моим продюсером за моей спиной на протяжении месяцев? И лгал мне об этом снова и снова. И постоянно где-то с ним шлялся, даже умудрившись попасться фотографам. И чуть не разрушил мою группу. Если бы я сделала что-то из этого по отношению к тебе, ты бы тоже со мной не разговаривал!

— Чёрт возьми, — вздыхает Гарри. — У меня нет возможности, как у других родителей, просто перестать разговаривать с тобой. Для меня это не работает.

— Дело в том, что ты бы сделал это, если бы мог. Дело в том, что ты знаешь: то, что ты сделал в сто раз хуже, чем молчание...

— Почему ты здесь?

— Теперь мне здесь не рады?

— Я просто удивлён, что ты помнишь дорогу, — говорит Гарри. — Что стряслось? Что привело тебя домой?

Девушка хватает свою сумку с пола.

— Я пошла спать.

— Энди, — твёрдо говорит он.

— Что?

Он молчит и ждёт. Она смотрит на него, а потом опускается на пол. Она делает вдох, раздувая ноздри, и прижимает руку ко лбу.

— Я облажалась, — признаётся она тихо.

Его сердце замирает.

— Как?

— Это не имеет значения.

— Это касается меня.

Её губы предательски дрожат.

— Я в полном дерьме, ясно? Я всё испортила. Это моя вина. И это больше не имеет значения, потому что я решила завязать с девушками. Ненавижу их. Каждую из них.

Гарри осторожно делает шаг ближе.

— Что случилось?

Энди кусает палец.

— Я не хотела, чтобы это стало серьёзным, — она вытирает ладони о джинсы. Ремешок её сумки соскальзывает, и сумка падает обратно на пол. — Мы поцеловались однажды на спор, потому что мы были пьяны, и она была первой девушкой, которую я поцеловала. И я думала, что ошибалась насчёт неё.

Гарри не спрашивает, кто это, потому что его первая мысль, конечно, о Кендре и о «Кэнди». Он помнит, как они всегда были близки, и как счастлив он был год назад, думая, что Энди наконец завела друзей в группе. Возможно, они были более близки, чем он думал.

— Я чувствую себя такой дурой, — сокрушается Энди. — Как я могу кому-то доверять? Я доверяла ей и теперь выгляжу, как идиотка. Все врут всё время! Меня уже тошнит от этого.

Эти слова задевают Гарри, даже если они не предназначены для него сейчас. Он бы снова извинился, но он оставил достаточно голосовых сообщений.

Вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Как давно вы с Кендрой... — он жестикулирует в воздухе. — Сколько вы вместе?

— Кендра? — Энди моргает сквозь слёзы. — Нет.

Мысли Гарри замедляются.

— Тогда кто?

— Мы можем не уточнять имени?

— Нет, не можем, — возражает Гарри. — Ты заявляешься сюда посреди ночи, плачешь...

— Я не плачу.

— Просто скажи мне, — настаивает Гарри, теряя терпение.

— Роуз.

Гарри опускается на колени рядом с ней.

— Кто?!

Она пристально смотрит на него.

— Ох, чёрт, — Гарри проводит руками по волосам. — Почему?

— Я же тебе только что рассказала, — отвечает Энди. — Я думала, что могу доверять ей, как доверяю тебе. А потом она рассказала девочкам о тебе и Луи. Она думает, что я всё время знала, что происходит, и она мне не поверила. Она настроила девочек против меня. И теперь они все меня ненавидят. Всё превратилось в сплошной беспорядок. И я должна ненавидеть её, но я не могу.

От её последних слов Гарри становится плохо. Он даже прижимает руку к животу.

— Как долго это продолжается?

— Со времён Лос-Анджелеса.

— Это почти год!

Её глаза тут же расширяются.

— Ты ведь не осуждаешь меня, правда? У тебя ведь тоже были секреты.

— Но я могу сказать то же самое и о тебе.

— Это совсем не одно и то же.

— Конечно, чёрт побери. У тебя есть чувства к участнице группы. Это ставит под угрозу твою карьеру! Это не то же самое, что между мной и Луи.

— Я специально просила тебя не встречаться с Луи.

— Но это не так, чёрт возьми, работает! — взрывается Гарри. — Ты не выбираешь, кого любить! Это просто случается.

— Тогда почему ты кричишь на меня?

— Я не кричу, — говорит Гарри, хотя это не так. — И, господи Иисусе, ты не любишь её.

— Я могла бы, если бы ты не разрушил всё.

Гарри задыхается.

— Ты действительно потеряла её.

— Мне всё равно, — отвечает Энди, снова поднимая сумку с пола. — Мне всё равно, что с ними будет. Мне всё равно, что ты будешь делать с Луи. Всё это не имеет значения. Мне нужно сосредоточиться на сольной карьере. Это всё, что мне сейчас нужно. Всё остальное неважно. Они не имеют значения.

Слова могли бы оказать большее влияние, если бы она не плакала, но они всё равно заставляют его отшатнуться.

— С чего ты это взяла? — спрашивает её Гарри. — Ты думаешь, это нормально — просто списывать людей или использовать их, когда тебе захочется? Где ты этому научилась?

Энди закатывает глаза, отчего новые дорожки слёз тут же стекают по щекам.

— Это называется иметь хребет, — отвечает она. — Наверное, от моей мамы.

Гарри словно получает невидимый удар в живот, если отсутствие дыхания в течение нескольких секунд является каким-либо признаком. Энди отказывается смотреть на него. Никто из них не произносит ни слова. Он смотрит на неё, пытаясь отыскать свою маленькую девочку, похороненную под размазанной подводкой для глаз и большой курткой, но не может. Это невыносимо.

— Ты хотела, чтобы ей было больно, — устало говорит он. — Хорошая работа.

Энди склоняет голову, и он надеется, что это от стыда, а не для вызова.

— И ты ошибаешься, — добавляет он. — Твоя мама была сумасшедшей половину времени, но она никогда не причиняла людям боль, когда могла избежать этого. И я борюсь за многие вещи. Ради тебя. Чтобы ты могла быть счастливой и иметь жизнь, которую так хочешь.

Глаза начинает жечь, и внезапно его посещает желание расплакаться, как маленький ребёнок, катаясь по полу, или ударить в стену кулаком. Он не хочет быть взрослым прямо сейчас. Кэсси, возможно, думала, что он был создан, для того чтобы быть отцом, но он не чувствует этого в данный момент.

— Есть некоторые вещи, за которые я решаю не бороться, и это также ради тебя, — ломким голосом продолжает Гарри. — Ты понятия не имеешь… — он резко прижимает ладони к векам, а когда это не помогает, то задирает футболку и закрывает глаза, делая глубокий прерывистый вдох.

— Папа...

Энди снова как будто пять, и это последнее, с чем он может справиться. Он опускает футболку и снова смотрит на неё.

— Давай кое-что проясним, ладно? — говорит он без единого вздоха, протягивая руки вперёд. — Я не сожалею о Луи. Мне жаль, что я не сказал тебе, правда. Я сожалею, что я этого не сделал. Но я не сожалею о том, что был с ним. Ты не заставишь меня чувствовать, что неправильно быть с кем-то, кто действительно любит меня. Ни ты. Никто другой. И я не буду жалеть о том, что люблю его. Всё, что я когда-либо делал, я делал ради тебя. И ради твоей мамы. Но Луи мой любимый мужчина. Я заслуживаю его.

Он поднимает Белль на руки, отворачивается, но затем поворачивается снова. Вот оно. Если они никогда больше не заговорят, это будет его последний урок. Он тоже должен научиться.

— Ты должна попытаться простить людей за ошибки, которые они совершили, — говорит Гарри. — Возможно, так будет легче простить себя.

<b><center>†</center></b>

Непонятно, сколько времени прошло, когда открывается дверь его спальни. На мгновение ему кажется, что он спит. Ноги в носках шаркают по полу. Вьющиеся серебристые волосы ловят лунный свет. Кровать скрипит под весом Энди. Она устраивается рядом с Гарри, а потом замолкает, но ненадолго.

Звук не застаёт его врасплох. Он ждёт этого крошечного всхлипывания, которое вырывается из её груди. Она прижимает лицо к подушке, как будто пытается успокоиться. И, конечно же, она терпит неудачу. Он слушает её плач, пока хватает сил, а потом притягивает её к себе, упираясь лбом ей в затылок.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо произносит он.

Энди плачет и плачет. Она плачет так сильно, что её тело сотрясается, и это ужасно. Он держит её так крепко, как только может, боясь, что она развалится на части прямо на его глазах.

— Всё в порядке, — снова говорит он, и его голос ломается. — Я здесь.

Он словно вернулся в её первый день в школе. К первой драке с хулиганом, к сопливому бойфренду. Он рассказывает о её первом падении на первом велосипеде. Её первом осознании Дня матери. Её первом прослушивании для её первой пьесы, а затем о первом отказе.

Она никогда так не плакала, но они проходили это раньше. Она может быть достаточно маленькой, чтобы поместиться в его объятиях, или достаточно взрослой, чтобы извергать ядовитые слова, от которых ему хочется плакать, но он всегда будет её отцом, когда она в нём нуждается.

Когда ничего не остаётся, кроме половины коробки салфеток, она поворачивается в его руках так, чтобы они оказались лицом друг к другу. Он убирает кудрявые волосы с её глаз и прижимается щекой к её голове.

— Прости за то, что не говорила с тобой, — говорит она.

— Извинишься утром, — бормочет Гарри. — Давай спать.

— Не могу.

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку на ночь?

— Не сегодня, — отвечает она и немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он слегка улыбается ей в ответ. Она пытается сделать то же самое, но, похоже, что она снова близка к истерике. — Я всё испортила...

— Мне знакомо это чувство, — отвечает Гарри. — Это не так. Всегда есть решение.

Энди качает головой и снова поворачивается к Гарри спиной.

— Я даже не знаю, хочу ли я это исправить, — говорит она. — Всё не так, как я предполагала. Трудно найти настоящих людей. Я знаю, что ты сказал не влюбляться в фанатов, но я встретила хорошего человека. Но и она обманула меня ради фолловеров в Twitter. Ненавижу Twitter. Ненавижу социальные сети. Ненавижу, что больше не могу гулять без того, чтобы меня кто-то не узнал. Иногда я не хочу, чтобы меня узнавали. Я ненавижу, что мне приходится так много думать о том, как я выгляжу, или что я стесняюсь своего живота.

— С твоим животом всё в порядке.

Энди приподнимает подол футболки, теребит кусок пухлой плоти над поясом и внимательно смотрит на него.

— Господи, — отвечает Гарри, хлопая себя ладонью по груди. — Ты права. Как я мог это пропустить?

Девушка громко смеётся в ответ. Настоящим искренним смехом впервые за целую вечность.

— Заткнись, — сквозь смех говорит она, проводя запястьем под носом. — Я видела, что люди говорят обо мне в Twitter.

— Не стоит обращать внимание на то, что люди говорят о тебе из-за экрана компьютера. Тот человек, может быть, живёт под мостом с пятьюдесятью кошками.

— Возможно, — девушка пожимает плечами. — Я всё ещё ненавижу, что мне не всё равно. Не думаю, что раньше меня это волновало. И я не знаю, почему волнует сейчас.

— Слава изменила тебя.

— Ненавижу быть в центре внимания. Ненавижу, что все сосредотачиваются на мне, а не на музыке. Никого не волнует музыка.

— Это неправда.

— СМИ наплевать на музыку. Их заботит лишь то, с кем я встречаюсь и с кем ты встречаешься, а всё это чушь собачья. Это так утомительно. Я думала, что привыкну к этому, но прошло уже два года.

— Двух лет недостаточно, чтобы приспособиться к чему-либо. Я всё ещё забываю, что тебя иногда нет в комнате. Я всё так же достаю вторую чашку из шкафа, когда иду заваривать чай.

— Это так мило, — нежно отвечает Энди.

Гарри закатывает глаза.

— Вот, что я тебе скажу: дай себе хотя бы четыре года. Тогда ты во всём разберёшься, — он подпирает голову ладонью и смотрит на неё. — Ты знаешь, что не должна продолжать, если не хочешь.

— Я подписала контракт.

— Мы с этим разберёмся, — говорит Гарри. — Если это больше не то, чем ты хочешь заниматься, мы разберёмся.

После этого она некоторое время молчит, а Гарри серьёзно думает о разрыве контракта. Найл предупреждал их. Он пытался отговорить их от этого. Он сказал, что судебные издержки будут ужасными. И Гарри не может представить, сколько денег они потеряют или будут должны в итоге. И если бы была хоть какая-то надежда на восстановление отношений с Луи, было бы маловероятно, что он уничтожит свою первую и единственную женскую группу. Любая надежда переехать в новый дом или покупка новой машины тоже будет разбита. Он будет флористом всю жизнь.

— Мне нравится выступать, — тихо говорит Энди, прерывая мысли Гарри. — Мне нравится быть на сцене и петь. Мне нравится публика. Иногда это отстойно, а иногда норм. Я люблю вдохновлять девушек быть теми, кем они хотят быть. Мне нравится то, что я делаю, даже если иногда я ненавижу это. Я думаю, это то, для чего я была рождена.

— Твоя мама согласилась бы с тобой.

Через месяц будет перерыв в гастролях. Энди сможет вернуться домой. Они могут отправиться в путешествие. Может, тогда всё будет выглядеть по-другому...

— Роуз не очень хороший человек, — говорит она. — Мне кажется, она не всегда была такой. Но теперь мало что исправишь.

— Она юная. У неё есть время, чтобы измениться. Но ты заслуживаешь лучшего всё же. Ты это знаешь.

Энди внимательно смотрит на него.

— Мне следует сказать тебе то же самое?

Гарри хмурит брови.

— Что?

— Я знаю, что Луи в Аргентине. Без тебя, — говорит она. — Он тебя бросил?

— Нет, — немедленно отвечает Гарри. — Ну, может быть. Но это я. Я всё испортил.

— Что случилось-то?

Это последнее, о чём он хочет говорить, но она так много рассказала ему о своей внутренней грязи, что кажется несправедливым не сделать то же самое.

— Я не знаю. Может, я запаниковал, — отвечает он, снова опуская голову на подушку, переворачиваясь на спину и таращась в потолок. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя виноватой, хорошо? Моя жизнь с семнадцати лет была посвящена в основном тебе. Годами я пытался начать встречаться с кем-нибудь, но я никогда не любил никого из этих мужчин и не позволял им быть рядом с тобой или в моём сердце. Но Луи... когда я с ним, я с трудом могу думать. С ним я постоянно чувствую себя причастным к чему-то, как будто я качаюсь на волнах. Ты всегда у меня в голове, Пчёлка, но иногда целыми днями мне кажется, что он — всё, о чём я могу думать. И это напугало меня, особенно когда дело дошло до статьи, и я почувствовал, что должен поставить тебя на первое место. Я люблю тебя, Пчёлка. Я сделал всё, что мог, чтобы показать тебе это. Я просто думаю, что, возможно, я сделал недостаточно, чтобы показать Луи, что я люблю его тоже.

— Прости меня.

— Не стоит. Давай спать. Поговорим об этом утром.

Девушка расслабляется в его руках. Он думает, что она задремала после нескольких минут молчания, но её голос раздаётся снова.

— Сначала я искренне ненавидела её, понимаешь? Но потом мы несколько раз напивались и разговаривали, и трудно продолжать думать о ком-то как о монстре, когда в нём так много человеческого. Её любимый цвет синий. Она зверь в футболе. Она ненавидит виноград, но любит изюм, постоянно добавляет его в овсянку. Она никогда не знала своего папу, а её мама погибла в автокатастрофе, когда ей было девять. Рэйчел работала на трёх работах, чтобы купить ей её первую гитару. Она может быть хорошей, когда захочет. Очень доброй. Но она не милая, — говорит Энди, её голос снова ломается. — Она ненавидит меня, я знаю это, но это никогда не изменит того, что происходит здесь… — Энди прижимает руку к сердцу.

Гарри накрывает лицо ладонями.

— Тебе абсолютно точно досталось это от меня, и я сожалею об этом. Раньше я частенько влюблялся в плохих парней. Я знаю, как это больно, но я обещаю, это не всегда так. Однажды ты влюбишься по-настоящему и поймёшь, когда это произойдёт. Потому что кто-то придёт и покажет тебе, каково это.

— Как Луи?

— Как Луи.

— Ты собираешься вернуть его?

Гарри глубоко вздыхает, смахивая волосы с лица.

— Я попробую, — медленно отвечает он. — Мне кажется, я всё сломал. Кстати, не встречайся с такими придурками, как я.

— Ты не придурок. Если Луи любит, он простит тебя. Ты человек. Люди всегда совершают ошибки.

— Слишком много ошибок.

— Тогда борись, — говорит Энди. — Сдаться — это ошибка. Начни с того, чтобы не делать этого.

— Я ещё не сдался.

— Но ты готовишься к худшему из возможных исходов, а это почти одно и то же.

— Господи, — отвечает Гарри с коротким удивлённым смехом.

Он чувствует себя слишком уязвимым. Потому что она права. Как бы он ни хотел чувствовать надежду, в его голове всё ещё есть голос, который говорит ему снизить свои ожидания. Как бы он ни хотел простить себя, этот голос говорит: «Нет».

Он часто воображает, что это Кэсси общается с ним из другого мира, но Кэсси никогда не думала о нём ничего, кроме самого лучшего. Это был он сам всё это время. Человек, который ожидал худшего от Гарри, думал худшее о нём — это всегда был сам Гарри.

— Давно я не испытывал такие чувства, — тихо говорит он. — Он моя половина.

Энди поворачивается к нему и обнимает его за талию.

— Как и мама, — бормочет она сонно.

— Да, — кивает Гарри.

— Он дополняет тебя, — говорит Энди.

— Думаю, да.

— Тогда скажи ему это.


	10. Chapter 10

Это не полноценный сон, но это лучшее, что случилось с Гарри за последние несколько дней. Он просыпается от солнечного света, льющегося в его комнату, а значит, Энди давно проснулась и оказала ему нежеланное одолжение, раздвинув шторы. Он слышит, как закипает чайник, и через мгновение она входит с дымящейся чашкой чая и громким бодрым голосом провозглашает:  
  
— Доброе утро!   
  
Ночь сна тоже сотворила с ней чудо. На её лице больше нет размазанного макияжа и слёз. Её локоны собраны в аккуратный пучок. Она переоделась в футболку, дырявую, как и большинство её одежды, и сменила джинсы на пижамные штаны.  
  
— Я ещё не готов проснуться, — сонно бурчит Гарри.  
  
— Боюсь, у тебя нет выбора, — Энди ставит чашку с чаем на стол рядом с ним. — Пей.  
  
Она обходит кровать и вытаскивает чемодан из-под неё. После она направляется к шкафу, берёт две пары его джинсов и бросает их в сторону кровати.  
  
Гарри выпрямляется и тянется к чашке чая.  
  
— И что это ты делаешь?  
  
— Я позвонила в авиакомпанию и купила тебе билет, — сообщает Энди, запихивая джинсы в чемодан. — Кстати, такси прибудет через сорок минут.  
  
Гарри замирает.  
  
— Подожди, что?!  
  
— Я знаю, что ты боишься, но тебе не кажется, что он тоже боится?  
  
Гарри ставит чашку на место. Ещё слишком рано для подобного разговора.  
  
— О чём ты говоришь?  
  
Энди тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Я забронировала для тебя самый ранний, самый быстрый рейс в Аргентину, который смогла найти. Адрес Луи мне дала Физзи. У тебя меньше сорока минут на сборы.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, прижимая ладони к лицу. — Энди, он явно хочет провести время вдали от меня. Когда он вернётся в Лондон, я поговорю с ним.  
  
— Ты даже не знаешь, когда он собирается вернуться. Что, если он никогда не вернётся? Чем дольше ты ждёшь, тем хуже. Он боится. Ты не показал ему, как сильно его любишь, верно? Ты должен показать ему это сейчас, — она вновь направляется к шкафу и возвращается с охапкой рубашек, которые тут же запихивает в чемодан. — Вставай и одевайся. Ещё многое нужно успеть.  
  
Страх — это не то слово, которое он мог бы использовать в отношении Луи. Не для Луи, которому место в словаре рядом со словами «бесстрашный» и «»храбрый». Ему больно думать об этом, но потом он вспоминает последние слова, которые Луи сказал ему.  
  
 _«Как ты можешь не любить меня так, как я люблю тебя?»_  
  
Ожидание ответа на такой вопрос напугало бы кого угодно, не так ли?  
  
Энди останавливается и смотрит на него.  
  
— Прости? Ты сказал, что любишь его, или он тебе просто нравится? Потому что я не совсем уверена.  
  
— Я люблю его.  
  
— Тогда вставай, папа! — командует она. — И скажи ему об этом!  
  
Гарри поднимается и с трудом тащится в ванную. Он бреется, не обращая внимания на седину и угревую сыпь. У него ужасные волосы. Он собирает их в пучок и нахлобучивает сверху бейсболку. Он надевает чистую футболку, зубная щётка зажата у него во рту.  
  
— Это безумие, — бормочет он, натягивая джинсы.  
  
— Мы делали вещи и похуже.  
  
— Не забудь упаковать жёлтые плавки, — говорит он, разыскивая паспорт. — И свитер. Там очень холодно.  
  
— Ты и вправду меня недооцениваешь, — отвечает Энди с возмущённым вздохом.  
  
Она бросает всё кучей, не складывая, но времени, чтобы всё исправить, не остаётся. Она плюхается сверху на чемодан, чтобы Гарри смог застегнуть его. Он хватает ключи, паспорт, бумажник и засовывает их в передний карман чемодана. После он суёт ноги в какие-то серые кроссовки. Он выглядит смешным и измотанным, но это уместно.  
  
— Машина на месте, — объявляет Энди, выглядывая в окно. Её телефон вибрирует, и девушка тут же отвечает: — Он сейчас спустится!  
  
У входа она суёт ему в руки банан. Он благодарно смотрит на неё и поднимает руки к её лицу, чтобы трепетно коснуться ямочек на её щеках.  
  
— Я так сильно тебя люблю, — с отчаянием произносит он. — Ты меня понимаешь?  
  
— Нет времени...  
  
— Мне всё равно, — отвечает Гарри. — Я очень, очень тебя люблю.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — нежно произносит она, крепко обнимая отца за талию. Она звонко целует его в щёку, на секунду прижимает голову к его плечу и делает шаг назад. — Не возвращайся без него.  
  
Гарри в ответ целует её в лоб и закрывает за собой дверь. Он поспешно сбегает по лестнице, пропуская ступеньки; чемодан тарахтит и щёлкает у него за спиной. Он запрыгивает на заднее сиденье автомобиля и просит водителя направляться в аэропорт.  
  


**†**

  
  
«Самый быстрый рейс» из Лондона в Буэнос-Айрес по-прежнему самый длинный в жизни Гарри. За ним следует перелёт от столицы Аргентины до Барилоче, яркого города, окружённого заснеженными горами и граничащего с озером Науэль-Уапи. Первые пять часов Гарри многое узнаёт из Google. После этого он дремлет, просыпается, читает и пару раз посещает туалет.  
  
Он приземляется в Буэнос-Айресе в семь вечера по местному времени, после чего его ждёт двухчасовая пересадка перед следующим двухчасовым полётом. Его усталость уступает тревоге, когда он поднимается на борт. Когда он приземлится, будет уже около полуночи, и впервые он понимает, что Луи, возможно, будет уже спать. Две чашки кофе никак не успокаивают его и не дают уснуть. Он держится на чистом адреналине.  
  
В Аргентине сейчас зима, и, исходя из того, что он может разглядеть под покровом ночи, Барилоче — это чудо. Гарри выходит из бело-голубого такси, ещё раз поблагодарив водителя, и тут же застывает на месте, но не от холода, а от вида залитых лунным светом заснеженных гор вдали.  
  
Его дыхание превращается в пар, когда он быстро поворачивается и замирает, когда замечает, что одно из окон дома Луи слабо освещено. Он достаёт телефон из заднего кармана и отправляет Луи первое за несколько дней сообщение, надеясь, что оно будет получено.  
  
 ** _Я снаружи и никуда не собираюсь уходить._**  
  
Гарри ждёт, его пристальный взгляд скользит по фасаду дома. Он готов простоять здесь всю ночь, если понадобится. Но не проходит и минуты, как загорается уличная лампа и открывается входная дверь. Луи выходит на подъездную дорожку, его брови хмуро сведены, а губы слегка приоткрыты.  
  
Гарри поднимает руку и машет в ответ.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Луи выходит на холод, одетый только в пару толстых носков, чёрный оверсайз джемпер и джинсы. Это занимает у него всего лишь секунду.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил. Я знаю, что должен был позвонить, — оправдывается Гарри, — но я торопился добраться поскорее.  
  
И хотя между Лондоном и Барилоче у него было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы позвонить или написать, нужен был элемент неожиданности. Он не знает, чего ждёт, но точно не:  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Или более конкретно: зачем ты приехал? Неделю назад этого было бы достаточно, чтобы отправить Гарри домой. Он никогда не видел Луи менее страстно желающим быть рядом с ним. Даже его руки, спрятанные в карманы, выглядят так, как будто он старается оградиться от Гарри. И это могло сработать неделю назад.  
  
Гарри переводит дыхание.  
  
— Потому что когда я представляю будущее, я представляю себя рядом с тобой, — говорит он. — Мы женаты, у нас есть дети и домашние животные. И мы счастливы. Так счастливы, что не знаем, что делать с этим. «Когда-нибудь в будущем» — это когда ты будешь готов. Я не мог ответить тебе раньше, потому что я боялся, но я больше не боюсь. Я не видел этого, но теперь вижу сейчас. Я думал, что должен выбрать, но не сделал этого. Я люблю свою дочь, Луи, но видит Бог, тебя я тоже люблю. И я обещаю, что проведу остаток своей жизни, показывая тебе, насколько сильно. Если ты позволишь мне.  
  
Луи крепко скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Когда я буду готов, — повторяет он с недоверием.  
  
— Я готов жениться на тебе сейчас, — говорит Гарри. — А потом я всем расскажу об этом. Я хочу рассказать всем о нас!  
  
Луи закрывает лицо обеими руками и застывает на несколько минут. Мимо проезжает автомобиль. Над головой пролетают две птицы. Гарри думает, что ещё он может сказать. Затем Луи опускает руки вниз, открывая пунцовые щёки и влажные от слёз глаза.  
  
— Я не думаю, что смогу это сделать, — отвечает он с дрожащим вздохом. Он вытирает ладони о джинсы, качая головой. — Мне больно любить тебя, Гарри, и я не думаю, что оно этого стоит. Я не могу... Извини, не могу, — он прижимает большой и указательный пальцы к уголкам глаз. — Ты можешь остаться здесь на ночь, раз уж проделал такой путь.  
  
Гарри не двигается. Он может в конечном итоге сделать что-то отчаянное, например, схватить Луи за ноги и отказаться его отпустить. Но, очевидно, это не сработает. Ничего не выйдет. Он никогда не ожидал, что это будет легко, но он думал, что если быть честным, этого будет достаточно. Но он опоздал.  
  
Такова жизнь, не так ли? Всегда двигайся быстро. Никогда не оставляй достаточно времени, чтобы кто-то мог наверстать упущенное.  
  
Глаза щиплет, но он сдерживает себя. Он поплачет по дороге домой. Он просто должен сказать ещё одну вещь.  
  
— Ты должен знать, что ошибаешься, — говорит он Луи. — Я знаю, что в очередной раз напортачил, но на этот раз ты ошибаешься. Любовь иногда причиняет боль, но она того стоит. Потому что это не похоже ни на что другое. Ты чувствуешь себя целым, полным. Нет ни страха, ни сомнения, ни пустоты. И для меня это того стоит.  
  
Луи опускает голову.  
  
— Гарри...  
  
— Я уеду, — продолжает Гарри, почти задыхаясь. — Я уеду, если ты захочешь, но я не думаю, что ты этого хочешь. Я достаточно долго боялся, чтобы знать, на что это похоже. И ты имеешь полное право бояться. Я сплошная неприятность, я знаю. Но есть страх, а есть факты. И факт в том, что я всегда буду любить тебя, Луи. И ты всегда будешь любить меня.  
  
Луи внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
— Скажи мне, что я ошибаюсь. Скажи мне, что ты не будешь лежать без сна, думая обо мне через пять или десять лет. Что ты не пожалеешь об этом. Потому что я не могу сказать этого. Любовь причиняет боль, да. Но не быть с тобой будет в миллион раз больнее.  
  
Гарри наконец замолкает и ждёт. Луи вытирает лицо рукавом джемпера и позволяет тишине растянуться, а затем бормочет:  
  
— Я думал, ты перестал писать песни о любви.  
  
— Я напишу тебе тысячу, — говорит Гарри с проблеском улыбки на губах.  
  
Луи облизывает губы и прислоняется головой к дверному косяку.  
  
— Скажи ещё раз.  
  
— Всё заново?  
  
Луи внимательно смотрит на Гарри  
  
— Насчёт женитьбы на тебе?  
  
Луи улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
Это сносит ему голову.  
  
— Я люблю тебя! — громко произносит Гарри.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза.  
  
— Ещё.  
  
Гарри делает шаг ближе.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Снова.  
  
Гарри останавливается перед ним, смотря на то, как ресницы Луи, затрепетав, приподнимаются. Их глаза встречаются. Ладони Гарри скользят по грубой щетине Луи. Большие пальцы проводят по влажным следам от слёз.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Луи, — нежно говорит он. — Прости меня.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Луи, беря Гарри за руку, переплетая их пальцы вместе. — Пошли в дом.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
Гарри слоняется по дому, пока Луи разжигает камин. Из каждого окна открывается вид на заснеженные вершины и чёрное, как ночь, озеро, раскинувшееся между ними. Он зарывает холодные ноги в мягкий ворс ковра. (Первое, что он сделал, когда зашёл в дом, — скинул ботинки и снял носки, чтобы почувствовать ворс пальцами ног.)  
  
Дом Луи пахнет, как Луи: кофе, сигаретами «Мальборо» и его одеколоном. Гарри подходит к ноутбуку: он включён, но в спящем режиме, рядом стоит ещё холодная бутылка «Stella Artois» и лежит зажигалка. Его очки лежат рядом с телефоном. Луи явно не спал. Когда Гарри смотрит на него, становится ясно, что он и не собирался спать вообще.  
  
— Здесь красиво, — говорит ему Гарри, блуждая по кухне с открытыми кирпичными стенами и двойной печью с медной отделкой. Он проводит рукой по гранитной столешнице. — Я бы тоже был не прочь спрятаться здесь.  
  
— Моя семья знает, где я.  
  
— Спрятаться от меня, я имел в виду, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи глубоко засовывает руки в карманы и приподнимает плечи.  
  
— Это справедливо, — он выглядит меньше, стоя так, отчего Гарри безумно хочется обнять его. Он всё ещё чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке, и, возможно, одно неверное движение разнесёт всё к чертям. Так что он старается вообще не двигаться.  
  
— Как ты меня нашёл? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Энди помогла. Она позвонила твоей сестре.  
  
— Я попросил маму сказать тебе, — говорит Луи. — Если бы ты с ней связался.  
  
— Значит, ты хотел, чтобы я приехал?  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты попытался, — говорит Луи.  
  
— И вот я здесь, — отвечает Гарри, развязывая шарф. Он снимает пальто и бросает и то, и другое на спинку стула, стоящего у стола. — И я остаюсь здесь.  
  
Луи складывает руки на груди.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
Гарри приподнимает брови. Луи делает то же самое.  
  
— Значит ли это, что я прощён? — спрашивает Гарри, приподнимая край джемпера. Он резко снимает его через голову и бросает на кафельный пол.  
  
— Мы приближаемся к этому.  
  
Гарри расстёгивает джинсы.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что влюблён в тебя?  
  
Луи широко улыбается.  
  
— Сними их.  
  
Гарри спускает джинсы вниз, немного спотыкаясь. Он переступает через них, застенчиво улыбаясь. Он чувствует себя молодым и глупым, ожидая следующего приказа Луи. Тот выжидающе смотрит на свои джинсы.  
  
— Не заставляй меня стоять здесь голым всю ночь, — капризным голосом произносит Гарри. — Это жестоко даже для тебя.  
  
Луи качает головой, громко смеясь в ответ. Гарри избавляется от трусов. Он скользит рукой по члену, его эрекция чувствует себя весьма самонадеянно.  
  
— Теперь ты, — беззастенчиво произносит он.  
  
Луи не заставляет себя долго ждать. Он делает шаг ближе, отталкивая руку Гарри от его промежности, оставляя член свободно покачиваться. А потом он целует его. Это грубый, полный ярости поцелуй. В тот момент, когда их рты встречаются, вся тревога и страх Луи выливаются наружу, как яд, высосанный из раны. Когда они отстраняются, Гарри обхватывает лицо мужчины руками, внимательно смотря на него, пока Луи не открывает глаза.  
  
— Не заставляй меня снова сомневаться в тебе, Гарри, — шепчет он.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Больше никогда.  
  
Он целует Луи, облизывая его рот, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу немного резче, чем требуется, как будто он хочет погрузиться в самого Луи, влезть ему под кожу. Он срывает с него свитер, скользя вниз губами по шее и по плечам, помечая линии языком. Опустившись на колени, он дёргает Луи за пояс джинс, наконец добираясь до члена, и без промедления заглатывает его до конца, кончиком носа касаясь мягкого живота. Луи упирается спиной в край столешницы, и Гарри прижимает его к ней, открывая рот шире, сглатывая вязкую сперму. Луи громко стонет в ответ.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — задыхаясь, шепчет он, мягко скользя пальцами по щеке Гарри. — Очень скучал по тебе.  
  
Гарри всхлипывает и отстраняется, его губы покрасневшие и скользкие от слюны.  
  
— Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью.  
  
Он хочет трахнуть Луи, хочет, чтобы его трахнули в ответ, но это будет позже. У них есть всё время в мире. Он говорит: «Заняться любовью», потому что сейчас он хочет, чтобы каждый поцелуй, прикосновение и толчок были излиянием преданности. И на случай, если его первый толчок не говорит достаточно, он произносит это вслух: «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя» снова и снова, пока они не кончают одновременно.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
— Мы можем выпустить статью во вторник, — говорит Гарри около полуночи.  
  
Луи улыбается в ответ, поглаживая ямочку на щеке Гарри.  
  
— Я выкупил фотографии. Но всё в порядке. Когда настанет время, это произойдёт.  
  
— Когда настанет время, я сделаю это с тобой, — говорит Гарри. — Я обещаю.  
  
— Я тебе верю, — Луи тянется к бедру, позволяя Гарри оседлать его. Их губы соприкасаются, когда Луи проводит руками по спине. — Трахни меня, — едва слышно произносит он.  
  
Потому что теперь пришло время для этого.  
  
Гарри просыпается позже, вслушиваясь в нежный перелив клавиш фортепиано. Ещё не наступило утро. Его голова затуманена, как будто он был под водой в течение двух часов. Проходит ещё секунда, и он протягивает руку, ощупывая другую сторону кровати и находя её прохладной.  
  
Это не огромный дом, но достаточно большой, чтобы ему потребовалось время, чтобы отыскать комнату с фортепиано. Она оказывается небольшой домашней студией звукозаписи с оборудованием и звуковым пультом. Одна из стен, полностью состоящая из застеклённых окон, выходит на озеро, лунный свет омывает комнату мягкими волнами.  
  
Луи сидит за фортепиано с закрытыми глазами, без рубашки и босиком. Он поёт так тихо, что Гарри не может ничего разобрать, но боится пропустить хоть слово, если вздохнёт, поэтому он не делает этого в течение следующих пяти секунд, пока Луи не останавливается и не подносит ручку к блокноту, лежащему рядом. После этого, конечно, он замечает Гарри.  
  
— Ничего, если я посмотрю? — осторожно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи в ответ закатывает глаза.  
  
— Садись рядом.  
  
Гарри не колеблется. Он занимает место рядом с ним, в то время как Луи перемещает свой блокнот на колени, дописывая строчку.  
  
— У тебя очень уютно.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — Я построил этот дом два года назад. Не можешь уснуть?  
  
— Без тебя нет, — легко говорит Гарри. Он чувствует, как Луи внимательно смотрит на него. Гарри нажимает случайную клавишу. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты работал над музыкой.  
  
— Теперь ты будешь видеть это чаще, — говорит Луи, снова начиная играть и смотря на Гарри с довольной ухмылкой.  
  
Гарри прищуривает глаза.  
  
— Наконец-то пришло время для твоего секретного альбома?  
  
Луи в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я думал об этом, — говорит он. — Особенно если группа распадётся.  
  
— Думаешь, группа распадётся?  
  
Луи опускает руки на колени.  
  
— Я не знаю. Я разговаривал с Роуз. Она хочет уйти, а я не хочу её останавливать. Через месяц, когда они возьмут перерыв в туре, я снова поговорю с ней и посмотрю, что из этого выйдет, — он тяжело вздыхает. — Я должен делать то, что лучше для группы, и сейчас она мешает.  
  
Он снова начинает играть, нажимая то на одну, то на другую клавишу, наигрывая что-то, что всё ещё звучит гармонично.  
  
— Я не знаю, как другие девочки отреагируют на уход Роуз. Я всё-таки верю, что со временем всё вернётся на круги своя, особенно без неё. Но, возможно, они не справятся. Может, за ней последует Энди. Я не могу этого допустить.  
  
Гарри проводит рукой по его спине, его кожа тёплая и гладкая.  
  
— Когда я впервые познакомился с твоей мамой, она знала, что я нервничаю из-за выступления Энди. Она сказала, что ключ к уверенности в своих детях — это уверенность в том, как ты их воспитал. Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы поверить в это, но я чертовски хороший отец, и Энди — действительно хороший ребёнок.  
  
— Да, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — Как и ты.  
  
— И ты невероятный продюсер, — продолжает Гарри. — Будь уверен в том, что создал, — Гарри упирается подбородком в плечо Луи. — Группа не распадётся.  
  
Луи внимательно смотрит на него, их лица слишком близко (если быть ещё ближе вообще возможно).  
  
— И если это случится, — шепчет Гарри. — Ты, я и Энди, мы создадим новую группу.  
  
Луи смеётся, и от уголков его глаз лучиками расходятся морщинки, а яблочки щёк окрашиваются естественным румянцем.  
  
— Сначала тебе нужно пройти прослушивание, как и всем остальным, — отвечает он, снова касаясь клавиш. — С этого момента.  
  
Гарри приподнимает брови.  
  
— Как же так?  
  
— Просто слушай.  
  
Он снова начинает петь:  
  
— This is what happens next / Вот, что происходит дальше,  
We fought, we did our best. / Мы боролись, мы делали всё возможное.  
You put down your sword. / Ты опустил свой меч.  
We’re sick of the war, / Мы устали от этой войны,  
It’s time we rest. / Пришло время нам отдохнуть.  
  
This is how we end it all. / Так мы покончим со всем этим.  
Not with a bang or a mighty fall. / Не взрыв или падение.  
We crawl into bed, your head on my chest. / Мы забираемся в постель, твоя голова на моей груди.  
Then baby, we rest. / Сейчас, детка, мы отдохнём.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, довольно ухмыляясь.  
  
— Тебе нравится?  
  
— Безумно, — честно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Я написал её о тебе, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри наклоняется для поцелуя.  
  
— Мне нравится, — говорит он снова. — Спасибо тебе.  
  
— Спой со мной, — тихо просит Луи. Он отстраняется и кивает на блокнот. Глаза Гарри скользят по тексту. Луи снова начинает играть, его улыбка становится шире. Он ещё раз кивает Гарри. Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем Гарри начинает петь без заиканий и пауз. В конце концов, он выучивает текст наизусть.  
  
Они работают, пока рассвет не начинает просачиваться сквозь занавески. Они переписывают тексты и создают новые. Гарри приносит гитару Луи из гостиной и придумывает аккомпанемент. Музыка подпитывает их. В конце концов, Луи присоединяется к нему на диване у окна. Гарри кладёт голову на грудь мужчины, тихо напевая что-то под нос. А потом они засыпают.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
На следующий день они перевоплощаются в туристов. Они завтракают во время двухчасового круиза вокруг озера, потягивая крепкий кофе с молоком и закусывая лучшим шоколадом Барилоче и альфахорами [1] из местной пекарни.  
  
Солнце освещает мягкие волны воды, белые облака над головой и снег вокруг них. По ощущениям Гарри, кругом бесконечно ярко. От окружающих видов перехватывает дыхание. Гарри делает несколько снимков на свою Leica, но ни одна камера не в силах передать эту красоту. Он доволен, по крайней мере, снимками Луи, которые одинаково захватывают дух со всех сторон.  
  
Их капитан настаивает на походе к Ventisquero Negro, леднику, который граничит с вулканом Cerro Tronador. «Tronador» означает «громоподобный», это название пошло от звука треска ледников. Это потухший вулкан в южных Андах и самая высокая гора, в окрестностях Барилоче. Туристы приезжают толпами, чтобы увидеть его ледники, самым заметным из которых является Ventisquero Negro. Их капитан приводит убедительные аргументы.  
  
— Давай сделаем это, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи широко улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Они причаливают в деревню Пампа Линда, начиная оттуда свой маршрут. Это довольно комфортная прогулка, хотя она длится больше часа. Они дважды останавливаются по пути для фотографий. Их гид, Дэниел, болтает, когда они хотят поболтать, но в основном даёт им уединение. Они избегают туристов, придерживаясь чуть менее популярных маршрутов.  
  
— Вот он, — говорит Дэниел, указывая на поляну впереди. — Ventisquero Negro.  
  
Они приближаются к краю холма, и Дэниел отходит в сторону, оставляя их наедине.  
На вершине им открывается вид на зазубренный лёд ледника, который уже немного растаял за последние несколько лет, по словам Даниэла. Внизу, под водой, видна неземная арктическая синева, которая, кажется, светится в лучах солнца. Менее чем в миле от них в высоте парит пенистый пик Cerro Tronador. Внизу видны фотографирующие туристы, поэтому Гарри быстро делает селфи с Луи, а затем они просят Дэниела сфоткать их обоих.  
  
— Хожу сюда уже три года и никогда не был так близко к этой горе, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри садится на прохладную траву, упираясь руками в колени.  
  
— Теперь ты можешь вычеркнуть это из списка.  
  
Луи опускается рядом с ним, вытягивая ноги.  
  
— Я уже зачеркнул несколько вещей из своего списка в последнее время. Твоё присутствие здесь — одна из них, — говорит он через некоторое время.  
  
Гарри придвигается ближе, пока их руки и ноги не соприкасаются. Луи прижимает голову к его плечу и бормочет:  
  
— Я не могу насытиться этим.  
  
— К счастью, тебе никогда не придётся, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
Минуты проходят под шум воды, спадающей рядом.  
  
— Луи.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Давай поженимся, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи поднимает голову и смотрит на Гарри несколько долгих минут. Это не так нервирует, как раньше. Томлинсон широко улыбается.  
  
— Ты не должен ничего мне доказывать, — говорит он. — Я доверяю тебе. Я верю, что ты будешь рядом.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь. Я буду с тобой до конца своих дней, — говорит он. — Я знаю это. Мы старые и влюблённые. Нет смысла ждать.  
  
— Мы не старые.  
  
— Всё равно выходи за меня замуж, — упрямо говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи смеётся, а потом замолкает, просто смотря на Гарри. Он должен найти то, что ищет.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Луи, — снова говорит Гарри.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Это значит «да»?  
  
Луи снова смеётся, его щёки становятся нежно-розовыми. Он никогда не был так красив.  
  
— Да.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
— Ты весь вспотел.  
  
Гарри дёргает себя за воротник.  
  
— Здесь просто очень жарко.  
  
Это не так. В ресторане есть потолочные вентиляторы, охлаждающие воздух достаточно, чтобы он не потел так сильно, как есть на самом деле, плюс Лондон наконец начал остывать. Этим утром он уже ощущает первую осеннюю прохладу, пришедшую как раз вовремя, вместе с наступающим сентябрём.  
  
— Ты нервничаешь, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри промокает лоб и верхнюю губу салфеткой.  
  
— Не знаю, почему ты так думаешь.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — нежно отвечает Луи, беря его за руку, аккуратно целуя в ладонь. — Просто расслабься.  
  
Гарри пытается. Он воображает себя в Барилоче, потягивающим вино в джакузи рядом с Луи, где они были всего три дня назад. Но это работает только до тех пор, пока он не замечает Энди, входящую через дверь, а затем его нервы летят к чертям. Она видит их и, махнув рукой, начинает свой путь к их столу. Они в приватной части ресторана. Как только она оказывается вне поля зрения публики, она снимает солнечные очки с глаз.  
  
Гарри и Луи поднимаются, обмениваясь с ней поцелуями в щёки, а потом все рассаживаются. Официант наполняет стакан водой, и она опустошает его наполовину, делая заказ на капучино. Гарри впервые приходит в голову, что она тоже может нервничать. Когда они оказываются одни, она смотрит на них, широко улыбаясь. Они с Луи улыбаются в ответ.  
  
— Это немного странно, если честно, — произносит она.  
  
— Ты так думаешь? — отвечает Луи, шутливо нахмурив брови. — Лично я чувствую себя прекрасно.  
  
— Мы с отцом обычно сидим напротив тебя. А теперь вы двое сидите напротив меня. Это немного странно, — повторяет она снова. Официант возвращается с капучино. Она благодарит его, делает глоток и затем складывает руки на коленях.  
  
— Мы привезли тебе шоколад, — говорит Гарри, ставя на стол подарочный пакет. — Барилоче — шоколадная столица Аргентины. Это классный подарок.  
  
Энди улыбается в ответ, открывая пакет и проводя пальцами по аккуратному банту.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Как дела в группе? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Энди пожимает плечами в ответ.  
  
— Лучше, чем раньше. Роуз не разговаривает со мной, но и я не разговариваю с ней, так что всё в порядке. Мы с Кендрой болтали два дня назад. Она в порядке. Мерси всё равно.  
  
— Думаю, это хорошо, — говорит Луи. — Мы бы не хотели, чтобы всё это стало ещё сложнее для тебя, чем раньше.  
  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, — улыбаясь, отвечает Энди. — Я рада, что вы разобрались.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи и снова тянется к его руке.  
  
— Так и есть — говорит он. — И есть кое-что, о чём мы хотим тебя спросить.  
  
— Ты собираешься выйти из шкафа? — спрашивает она, её вопрос напрямую адресован Луи. — Потому что я не против. Прости за моё поведение. Это было эгоистично с моей стороны.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Луи. — То есть да, в конце концов, мы это сделаем, но это не то, что мы хотели тебе сказать.  
  
Энди ждёт, делая ещё один осторожный глоток из своей чашки.  
  
Гарри прочищает горло.  
  
— Мы тайно женимся на этой неделе, — произносит он быстро. — И мы надеемся, что ты будешь нашим свидетелем.  
  
Она замирает с прижатой к губам чашкой, после чего с глухим стуком ставит её на стол. Она смотрит прямо на Луи.  
  
— Ты хочешь выйти замуж за этого чувака? — спрашивает она, указывая пальцем в направлении Гарри. Рот Гарри раскрывается.  
  
Луи смеётся ответ:  
  
— Да.  
  
Энди откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
— И ты хочешь стать моим отчимом? Я могу быть настоящим кошмаром.  
  
— Мы все это прекрасно знаем, — бубнит Гарри.  
  
Улыбка Луи становится мягче.  
  
— Думаю, я готов принять вызов, — говорит он. — Но спасибо за предупреждение.  
  
Она отвечает улыбкой, от которой на щеках тут же появляются ямочки.  
  
— Хорошо, вы, сумасшедшие дети, — говорит она, снова откидываясь назад. — Просто скажите когда, и я буду там.  
  
— Значит, в пятницу мы летим в Новую Зеландию, — говорит Луи.  
  
Она кивает, приподнимая меню.  
  
— Звучит шикарно. Я в деле.  
  
 **Андромеда Стайлс (@AndyStyles): очень, очень сильно поздравляю моего папу @Harry_Styles , который женится сегодня!!! Люблю тебя xx  
  
Андромеда Стайлс (@AndyStyles): @Louis_Tomlinson я знаю, что ты будешь таким же хорошим отчимом, как и продюсером! Добро пожаловать в семью! xx**  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
 **Сентябрь 2018**  
  
Джемма — это видение в белом. У её платья высокий кружевной вырез и длинные кружевные рукава. Оно довольно свободное, поэтому трудно заметить, что она на шестом месяце беременности. Она всегда хотела осеннюю свадьбу, а ждать ещё год, пока не родится малышка Ава, она не собиралась.  
  
Когда их мать застёгивает ожерелье, Джемма встречает взгляд Гарри в зеркале и широко улыбается.  
  
— Тебе тоже следовало надеть что-то подобное, — говорит она.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Так и было.  
  
— Ах, да, — саркастично кивает она, — нас просто не пригласили.  
  
— А я там была, — подхватывает Энди, одевая Альфи. — И это было прекрасно.  
  
От воспоминания улыбка Гарри становится шире. Слова «прекрасно» недостаточно, чтобы описать это. Их маленькая свадьба с Луи на пляже Коромандель, отрезанном от остального побережья Новой Зеландии крутыми скалистыми утёсами, была всем, что им было нужно. Они стремились к уединению и получили его: только они двое, Энди, ещё один свидетель и пастор. И Гарри сказал: «Да» так же уверенно и сильно, как волны, разбивающиеся о берег.  
  
Если твитов Энди и кучи репортёров перед домом Луи было недостаточно, то их торжественное появление на красной ковровой дорожке произвело настоящий фурор. Фильм, документирующий первые полтора года «The Wonderlands», был наконец выпущен в сентябре, и они с Луи прибыли на премьеру с обручальными кольцами на сцепленных пальцах. СМИ впали в неистовство.  
  
Гарри лениво крутит серебряное кольцо вокруг пальца. Внимание никогда не угаснет, как предсказывал Луи. С каждым днём всё больше людей проявляют интерес к их жизни. Но Гарри не возражает. Трудно жить так, как он живёт сейчас, но его это не беспокоит.  
  
— Мы видели фотографии, — говорит Энн, приближаясь к нему. — Это была восхитительная церемония, — она прижимается губами к его лбу. — Ты выглядишь счастливым.  
  
— Я очень счастлив, — отвечает Гарри, его улыбка рассеивается, как только он видит, что её глаза становятся мокрыми. — Мама...  
  
— Я рада видеть вас обоих счастливыми, — отвечает она со слезами на глазах, беря Гарри за руку и тянется к Джемме. Она проводит кончиками пальцев по её щеке и делает вдох. — Джемма, дорогая. Давай же выдадим тебя замуж.  
  
Гарри уходит, чтобы исполнить обязанности шафера, которые состоят из двух раундов шотов с Ральфом и парнями и ободряющего похлопывания по плечу Ральфа. Он идёт с Альфи по проходу, не переставая украдкой поглядывать на Луи и корчить ему рожицы. Церемония проходит довольно быстро; Джемма и Ральф прочитывают свои рукописные клятвы, обмениваются поцелуями, а затем отправляются в дом родителей новоиспечённого мужа. Ральф родом из древней богатой семьи, что означает, что его родители живут в псевдозамке, который дополнен освещённым садом и более чем одним фонтаном. У них даже есть отапливаемый шатёр, который выглядит особенно волшебно в лучах заходящего солнца.   
  
Гарри потягивает шампанское и наблюдает за Луи на танцполе. У него на руках маленькая девочка, и он явно очарован. Гарри залпом допивает остатки и подходит к нему.  
  
— Вы не возражаете, если я вмешаюсь? — спрашивает он. Девочка крепче прижимается к Луи в ответ. Гарри громко смеётся в ответ. — Всё понимаю, конкуренция.  
  
Луи нежно улыбается.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, чей это ребёнок.  
  
— Это дочь Хлои, — говорит Гарри, — лучшей подруги Джеммы. Её зовут Морган.  
  
— Она милая, — отвечает Луи, прислоняя голову к её голове, покачиваясь с ней в медленном танце. Гарри ни капельки не ревнует. То, что он чувствует — совсем другое. Очарование. Любовь.  
  
— Потанцуйте, — говорит Хлоя, появляясь рядом с ними. — Я возьму её.  
  
Морган жалобно хныкает, когда её забирают, её крошечные ручки тут же тянутся обратно к Луи. Луи смотрит ей вслед с нежной улыбкой на губах. Затем он поворачивается к Гарри и обнимает его за талию. Гарри переплетает их руки вместе и делает шаг ближе.  
  
— Не жалеешь, что у нас не было такой роскошной свадьбы? — спрашивает он, когда они начинают двигаться.  
  
— Нет, — легко отвечает Луи. — Я бы, без сожалений, женился на тебе и в машине.  
  
— В Вегасе есть что-то подобное, кажется. Выездные свадьбы.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Кажется, я где-то об этом читал, — размышляет Гарри. — По-прежнему не жалеешь?  
  
— Ни капельки.  
  
Гарри проводит пальцами по волосам на затылке Луи. Он прижимает нос к изгибу шеи Луи и вдыхает запах его одеколона и своего шампуня. Его взгляд скользит по тенту. Он встречается взглядом с мамой Луи, его собственная мама сидит с ней рядом. Он смотрит на каждого из членов их семьи, собравшихся вместе, чувствует тепло мужчины в своих объятиях и думает, что кое-что могло бы сделать этот вечер ещё лучше.   
  
— Мне нравится, что ты только мой, — говорит Гарри. — Но я бы не прочь поделиться тобой с ещё одним человечком.  
  
— Намекаешь на секс втроём? — осторожно спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри тихо смеётся в ответ.  
  
— Абсолютно нет, — говорит он. Как бы сильно он ни любил свою дочь, его первый секс втроём закончился не совсем так, как он это планировал. Гарри вздыхает и прячет улыбку на плече Луи. Это занимает у него минуту, но он решается в конце концов. — Я думаю, нам надо завести ребёнка.  
  
Луи сразу же отстраняется, и мужчины внимательно смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Я знаю, что имею отношение к тому, почему ты откладываешь усыновление, — говорит Гарри. — Но я говорю это не только ради тебя. Я хочу семью с тобой, и я думаю, мы должны попробовать.  
  
Луи снова прижимается к Гарри, но тот успевает заметить его сияющие глаза. Они снова начинают медленно раскачиваться.  
  
— Я самый счастливый человек на свете, — говорит он.  
  
Гарри нежно улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Ты и я, оба.  
  
— Это точно.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
— Вам здесь понравится, — говорит Гарри, кладя три копии одного и того же ключа на свой старый обеденный стол. Стол — всего лишь одна из нескольких вещей, которые Винс и Айша решили сохранить, поскольку на нём выгравированы инициалы Энди, которые он вырезал там шесть лет назад. — Определённо, — добавляет Гарри  
  
— Мы уже любим этот дом, — говорит Айша с сочувственной улыбкой, поскольку Гарри явно находится на грани слёз. — Спасибо за мебель. И за работу в магазине.  
  
— Я рад помочь, — отвечает Гарри. Но это было больше, чем благотворительность, которая вдохновила его выбор новых арендаторов. При встрече он увидел в этой паре частичку себя. Они только что закончили университет, и у них нет ничего, кроме домашнего ёжика и нескольких инструментов из их школьной группы. У них дикие глаза, как будто они постоянно одновременно возбуждены и напуганы.  
  
Таким был Гарри пятнадцать лет назад, когда поднимался вверх по скрипучим ступенькам, ведущим из цветочного магазина в квартиру, с Энди на руках и её крошечной ладошкой, схватившей его за волосы. Таким он был, когда взял её указательный палец и показал ей, как зажимать A, D, G, B и оба Es. В тот момент её глаза были обращены к звёздам. Гарри всегда был между ужасом и удивлением. Идеальный выбор для его слегка обветшалого маленького убежища: два человека, которые чувствуют то же самое.  
  
— Я должен идти, — говорит Гарри. — У вас есть мой номер, звоните, если вам что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
— Хочешь взглянуть в последний раз? — быстро спрашивает Айша. — Прежде чем мы перенесём всё наше барахло.  
  
Гарри колеблется.  
  
— Мы не возражаем, — добавляет Винс.  
  
— Может быть, если только быстро, — отвечает Гарри с благодарной улыбкой.  
  
Они оставляют его одного, задерживаясь у входной двери, пока Гарри обходит свою бывшую спальню и входит в комнату Энди. Или то, что раньше принадлежало Энди.  
  
Комната совершенно пустая и голая. Может быть, когда-нибудь Винс и Айша будут использовать её в качестве детской или кабинета. Гарри вспоминает плакаты «Queen» и «Rolling Stones» на стенах, книжную полку с тетрадями, комиксами и журналами, одежду, сваленную на пол, которую он, в конце концов, перетаскивал в стирку. Он прислоняется к подоконнику и представляет кровать там, где она была раньше. Он помнит, как будил Энди перед школой или для работы на кассе внизу.  
  
Дом — это не место, но здесь он всегда чувствовал себя дома.  
  
Он прижимает большой и указательный пальцы к уголкам глаз, когда чувствует, что там скапливаются слёзы. Затем он цокает языком, и Белль тут же прибегает к его ногам, внимательно глядя на него.  
  
— Пойдём, девочка.  
  
Он спускается вниз и прощается с Лорен и Троем, но не навсегда. Он больше не будет здесь работать, но магазин всегда будет принадлежать ему. Гарри подходит к чёрной Ауди, припаркованной на обочине. Он вздыхает и забирается на пассажирское сиденье, усаживая Белль на колени.  
  
Рядом Луи спрашивает:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Буду, — говорит Гарри, положив руку на бедро мужа.  
  
Луи заводит двигатель.  
  
— Тогда поехали заберём твою новую машину.  
  
— Боже, ты выглядишь таким самодовольным, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи громко смеётся в ответ.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь насколько.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
Подвал Пэдди — это водоворот вещей. Шары для боулинга и пыльные тренажёры. Старые книги. Одна лыжа и два дробовика. Старый блестящий зелёный велосипед Кэсси. Всё это нужно разобрать, прежде чем Гарри выставит дом на продажу, а он и так откладывал это слишком долго. Справедливости ради, он женился, провёл медовый месяц на Бора-Бора (спасибо Энди) и переехал в прошлом месяце, после чего у него осталось мало времени для многого другого.  
  
Но в начале выходных он продаёт свой новый Range Rover (которым, если честно, он был немного одержим) и арендует грузовик, после чего они садятся на паром и отправляются в Маллингар.  
  
Энди хлопает себя по лодыжке.  
  
— Клянусь, мне кажется, что что-то ползёт по мне.  
  
— По тебе ничего не ползает, — отвечает Гарри, хотя всё может быть. Немного рискуя, он делает шаг дальше, в затхлое пространство, уверенный, что как минимум парочка дохлых мышей гниют под этим беспорядком. — Начнём с больших коробок.  
  
Проходит час работы. Они оставляют стеклянную дверь открытой, и воздух, проникающий в пространство, немного освежает. Это медленный, изнурительный процесс, но вскоре большие коробки освобождаются от хлама, и Энди переходит к меньшим на противоположной стене.  
  
— Эй, пап, — зовёт она немного позже.  
  
Гарри бросает пару изношенных спортивных штанов в кучу мусора и подходит к ней.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Энди отступает в сторону, позволяя Гарри увидеть, что в коробке. Он замечает нечто выцветшее красно-оранжево-жёлтое и тянется к нему без колебаний. Большое облако пыли тут же поднимается в воздух, когда он вытаскивает это. Он встряхивает его, как старое одеяло, высоко поднимая перед собой.  
  
Цвета флага — почти сепия, но всё ещё различимы и горды, как всегда.  
  
— Ты вроде говорил, что Пэдди гомофоб, — осторожно говорит Энди.  
  
— Я этого не говорил, — отвечает Гарри. Он старался говорить об этом человеке как можно лучше ради Энди. Если он правильно помнит, он упомянул, что «у Пэдди были консервативные взгляды на ориентацию и брак».  
  
— Ну и что же это такое? — спрашивает Энди, жестикулируя.  
  
Гарри сворачивает флаг и снова поворачивается к коробке.  
  
— Это принадлежало твоей матери.  
  
Всё на месте, немного испорчено пылью и временем, но по-прежнему на месте. Не на свалке, как он всегда представлял. А ведь он годами сожалел о том, что оставил эти вещи у Пэдди в тот день. Больше всего ему было жаль утраченных песен и фотографий Кэсси. Теперь он снова стоит перед ними, чувствуя, как круг замкнулся.  
  
Гарри откладывает в сторону фотографию Кэсси и Элис, в то время как Энди смотрит на другую.  
  
— Некоторые из них могут быть сексуального характера — предупреждает Гарри.  
  
— Мне восемнадцать, — отмахивается Энди, переворачивая фотографию. Она тихо читает стихотворение и кладёт фотокарточку на место. — Господи...  
  
— Вот вечно ты не слушаешься, — ворчит Гарри. Кэсси могла бы посоперничать с самой Сапфо [2] в эротизме.  
  
Энди пропускает остальные стихи и оставляет дневники на потом, а Гарри берёт в руки вязаный радужный бюстгальтер.  
  
— Она надевала его на наш первый прайд. Кажется, нам было по шестнадцать.  
  
— Такой красивый, — восхищается Энди. Она прикладывает его к себе. — Это абсолютно мой размер! Может, я надену его, когда мы вернёмся в тур?  
  
— Бьюсь об заклад, часть её косметики тоже здесь. У неё была золотая помада, которая выглядела удивительно, — он роется в коробке, находя очередную стопку фотографий. Он улыбается и откладывает их в сторону, но Энди выхватывает и начинает перебирать их.  
  
— Кстати, о гастролях, — осторожно говорит Гарри. — Луи сказал мне, что получил известие от Роуз, и что он говорил с тобой и девочками о её решении.  
  
Энди сосредоточенно продолжает рассматривать фотографии.  
  
— Да, это так.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Энди убирает пару упавших кудряшек с глаз.  
  
— Я не удивлена, — тихо говорит она. — Рэйчел окончательно промыла ей мозги, — девушка пожимает плечами. — Роуз всегда хотела быть вокалисткой, так что одной из нас рано или поздно пришлось бы уйти.  
  
Гарри внимательно наблюдает за ней.  
  
— Как здесь себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он, похлопывая себя по груди.  
  
Энди смотрит на него и качает головой. Она замолкает на мгновение, снова начиная перебирать фотографии.  
  
— Чертовски больно, — отвечает она наконец. — Но я переживу это, правда?  
  
— Обязательно, — говорит Гарри. — Тебе будет больно, а потом ты исцелишься. Роуз закончит с вами оставшуюся часть тура, а потом уедет, и исцеление будет проходить намного легче.  
  
— Рада, что Пэдди избавился от усов, — комментирует Энди, поворачивая к нему фотографию. Она явно хочет сменить тему, и он позволяет этому случиться, хохоча над усами Пэдди, которые выглядели, как горизонтальная фигурная скобка.  
  
— Эй, смотри, — вдруг говорит Энди. — Это мы!  
  
Гарри берёт фотографию, которую она протягивает ему, осторожно проводя по ней большим пальцем, чтобы очистить от слоя пыли, и сразу всё вспоминает.  
  
Он прислонился к капоту Ферлейна. Летнее солнце светило ему в глаза, и ему пришлось сощуриться, чтобы посмотреть в камеру. На руках он держал Энди, которой всего несколько месяцев.  
  
Его родители и родители Кэсси были непреклонны в тот день. Как бы Гарри ни держал своего ребёнка, он всегда делал это не так. Он пристегнул её автокресло не в ту сторону. Неправильно завязал шнурки. Всякий раз, когда он обнимал её, Диана тут же пыталась забрать её, настаивая на том, что её нужно покормить или переодеть. Энди тоже не давала ему покоя: бесконечно плакала и доказывала всем, что он не знает, как её успокоить.  
  
Он был на грани слёз тогда, и Кэсси знала это. Она взяла Энди на руки и коснулась его щеки.  
  
— Ты отлично справляешься, — сказала она. — А теперь улыбнись.  
  
Он выглядел испуганным, как всегда, но улыбался. Она сказала достаточно, чтобы он с этим справился. Кэсси всегда говорила и делала для него достаточно.  
  
Но трогает его не само воспоминание, а подпись рукой Кэсси на обратной стороне снимка:  _«Самый храбрый из всех. Гарри, 17 лет»_.  
  
Он чувствует, как Энди смотрит на него, и их глаза встречаются. Она улыбается, обнимая его за талию и роняет голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Она права, — говорит она.  
  
Гарри крепко сжимает её в ответ.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогая.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
 **Октябрь 2018**  
  
Гарри разворачивает плакаты Энди и вешает их в одной из свободных спален в надежде, что она будет чувствовать себя так же комфортно, как в Нортгемптоне. Он также вставляет в рамки некоторые её фотографии и вешает флаг над кроватью.  
  
На той неделе они с Элис снова встретились за обедом. Он никогда не видел её плачущей, пока не отдал ей записки Кэсси.  
  
Сезон сбора урожая начинается с момента, который Гарри ждал всю свою жизнь: завтракать на восходе солнца вместе с Луи, целовать его на ночь и поднимать из постели по утрам. Он вытаскивает его из кабинета, по крайней мере, раз в день. В воскресенье он высаживает розы и подсолнухи в саду. В следующее воскресенье — помидоры и перец. Гораздо позже, в октябре, они перекрашивают кухню в цвет заходящего солнца и наслаждаются этим так сильно, что решают перекрасить и остальные комнаты, а потом отмокают в их новой ванне, пока краска высыхает.   
  
— Девочка или мальчик?  
  
Гарри лениво поворачивает к нему голову.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Ты хочешь девочку или мальчика? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри выпрямляется.  
  
— Я думал, мы воспользуемся услугами суррогатной матери.  
  
— Так и есть, — отвечает Луи. — Мне просто интересно.  
  
Только две вещи заставляют Луи нервничать: вопросы о любви и вопросы, касающиеся детей. Особенно  _их_  ребёнка. Всякий раз, когда он говорит об этом, он звучит так, будто торопится сказать всё прежде, чем очнётся от мечтаний.  
  
Гарри тоже нервничает, но не настолько. Он использует своё небольшое преимущество, чтобы успокоить Луи, когда это необходимо. Он придвигается поближе, убирая влажные волосы Луи с его глаз.  
  
— Очевидно, у меня есть опыт воспитания девочки, но с ними труднее, — говорит Гарри. — С мальчиком будет намного проще.  
  
— Итак, мальчик? — спрашивает снова Луи.  
  
— Я не это хотел сказать. Я буду рад любому ребёнку.  
  
— Но если бы тебе пришлось выбирать…  
  
— Девочка, — пожимает плечами Гарри.  
  
— Аналогично, — Луи смеётся, откидывает голову назад и смотрит в небо. Смеркается, и звёзды только-только начинают прорываться сквозь тьму. — Луна. Думаю, это хорошее имя.  
  
Гарри нежно улыбается:  
  
— Решил не отступать от традиций?  
  
— Несомненно, — хихикает Луи.  
  
Гарри наклоняется, прижимая свои губы к уголку губ мужа.  
  
— Мне нравится Луна.  
  
Луи поворачивается к нему и целует его снова, и не останавливается, пока огромная полная луна не разгорается над ними.   
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
 **Декабрь 2018**  
  
В начале месяца Энди приезжает за Реей и Мелл. Её дом всегда был более подходящим для собак, но Гарри, на удивление, грустно видеть, как они уходят. Он так расстроен, что Луи дарит ему другую собаку на Рождество. Бу — так его называют по традиции.  
  
Гарри тоже старается не отставать: кожаная куртка, которая является идеей Энди, потому что «без неё он точно не Стайлс», фляга с гравировкой «LWTS» взамен более лёгкой, которую Луи больше не использует, винтажная пара конверсов Chuck Taylor All Star и несколько новых галстуков. Когда они остаются наедине, он дарит ему наручники и раунд праздничного секса, в котором позволяет себя связать и завязать глаза.   
  
Потом он одалживает эту повязку для глаз при вручении Луи своего новогоднего подарка. Он подводит его к двери, положив руки на плечи.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он, снимая повязку. — Ты можешь открыть глаза.  
  
Луи медленно распахивает глаза. Гарри стоит позади, когда Луи входит в комнату.  
  
— Энди и Джемма помогли мне покрасить стены, но для росписи потолка пришлось пригласить художника, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Стены выкрашены в голубой, а на потолке выполнена настоящая фреска полуночного неба с широкими мазками, изображающими облака, с миллионами маленьких звёзд. Созвездия расписаны и соединены тонкими линиями. Луи смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Ральф собрал кроватку, — продолжает Гарри, когда Луи подходит к ней поближе, положив руки на белые деревянные перила. Он протягивает руку, касаясь мягкого хлопкового постельного белья и аккуратно сложенного одеяльца. — А это сделала твоя мама.  
  
Луи поворачивается к нему с покрасневшими глазами.  
  
— Здесь есть от всех понемногу, — говорит Гарри. — Мобиль от Стэна. Зейн прислал картину, думаю, он нарисовал её сам, — он подходит к шкафу и открывает его, показывая сложенную одежду и ряд крошечной обуви. — Это подарки твоих сестёр. Они немного переборщили, конечно. Но всё гендерно-нейтральное.  
  
Луи прячет лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Кроссовки Gucci от Энди, — продолжает Гарри. — И детская сумка тоже Gucci. Коляска от Салли. Ковёр и кресло-качалка от моих родителей.  
  
Гарри быстро осматривает всю комнату.  
  
— Я думаю, мы готовы, — тихо добавляет он. Луи делает шаг навстречу, прижимает голову к плечу Гарри и тихо всхлипывает. Он не рыдает, потому что Гарри не может представить, чтобы Луи когда-нибудь рыдал. Если бы Гарри не сжимал его в своих объятиях, то вообще не заметил бы, что тот плачет. Он обнимает его ещё долго.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
 **Июль 2022**  
  
Луна прижимает указательный палец к G, в то время как Луи зажимает C и E. Её яркие голубые глаза встречаются с его собственными, он улыбается и целует её в лоб.  
  
— Это, моя девочка, — говорит он, — До мажор.  
  
Фортепиано ей даётся лучше, чем гитара, что слегка раздражает Гарри. Конечно, нельзя заставить ребёнка играть на одном инструменте, но все остальные члены семьи — гитаристы. Имеет смысл только то, что Луна тоже однажды будет такой. Луи уверяет его, что когда она подрастёт, то, возможно, будет больше интересоваться гитарой. На данный момент фортепиано, фортепиано и ещё раз фортепиано. Когда Луи садится играть, она забирается к нему на колени и присоединяется.  
  
— Не ревнуй, — говорит ему Луи, когда Луна через несколько минут уходит завтракать.  
  
Гарри делает глоток своего кофе.  
  
— Я не ревную.  
  
— Немного ревнуешь, — настаивает Луи, и он прав. — Мы не можем все быть потрясающими гитаристами.  
  
— Но мы все потрясающие гитаристы, — обиженно отвечает Гарри. — Включая тебя.  
  
Игра Луи действительно значительно улучшилась за последние пять лет благодаря Гарри и Энди.  
  
— Может, пришло время для потрясающего пианиста?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я ничего не имею против этого.  
  
Луи приподнимает левую бровь.  
  
— Ну конечно.  
  
Гарри ставит чашку на стол, подходит к нему и прижимает руки к столешнице по обе стороны от бёдер Луи.  
  
— Просто чтобы прояснить, я считаю, то, как ты учишь нашу дочь играть на пианино, невероятно привлекательно, — говорит он. — Я немного ревную, но в основном это меня возбуждает.  
  
Он затыкает хохочущего Луи поцелуем, на что Энди, как раз вошедшая в кухню, издаёт громкий звук, будто её сейчас стошнит.   
  
— У вас двоих есть своя комната! — возмущается она.  
  
— И дом, — отвечает Луи, взъерошивая волосы.  
  
Она расталкивает их по пути до кофе-машины, наливает себе кофе и удаляется, лениво бросая:  
  
— Можете продолжать.   
  
Луис снова целует Гарри.  
  
— Позже.  
  
Но позже они оба устают после студии.  
  
Луи проводит последние несколько лет медленно, но верно втягивая Гарри в лапы музыкальной индустрии, и роль Гарри расширяется от певца/автора песен до сопродюсера. Это естественное развитие событий после выпуска EP [3] Луи. Гарри принимает участие в записи всех треков, кроме двух. Он создан для музыки так же, как Кэсси и Энди. Но как и всё то, что он страстно любит, это изнуряет его.  
  
Долгий день в студии продолжается долгой ночью, пока они гоняются за Луной по всему дому. Это целиком и полностью вина Гарри: он даёт Луне мороженое, несмотря на то что Луи настаивает, что уже слишком поздно. После этого они не могут затащить её в ванну. Она перебегает в чём мать родила из комнаты в комнату, выворачиваясь из их рук с беспрецедентной лёгкостью.  
  
— Гарри, перестань смеяться, — строго говорит ему Луи. — Она думает, что мы играем в игру!  
  
Луна с хитрой улыбкой выглядывает из столовой, и Гарри растворяется в новом раунде смеха.  
  
— Боже, — Луи выдыхает, а потом идёт к ней. Если бы это зависело от Гарри, он бы взял пивка и дал ей время. Он позволял бы ей бегать, как делал это с Энди, пока она не рухнет от усталости. Но Луи твёрдо намерен поймать её, и Луна снова и снова уклоняется от него, носясь по гостиной, скользя между его ног и рук. Гарри хватает самообладания, чтобы помочь. Они ловят её в тупике у дивана, Луи с одной стороны, Гарри — с другой.   
  
— Попалась, милая! — улыбаясь, восклицает Луи.  
  
Она пытается залезть на диван, но он тут же поднимает её на руки, не позволяя снова увернуться. Луи прижимается губами к её животику и издаёт громкий смешной звук, на что та заливисто смеётся в ответ. Она не успокаивается и после ванны, расплёскивая воду вокруг, отчего Луи и Гарри промокают уже через пару минут. По крайней мере, им удаётся переодеть её, но ещё час она будет кошмаром.  
  
И тут Гарри прав. Как в таком крошечном человеке может быть столько энергии? Когда он заканчивает уборку в ванной, то находит дочь и Луи валяющимися на диване. Он относит Луну в кроватку и возвращается к Луи, который тут же резко просыпается.  
  
— Больше никакого мороженого после восьми, — говорит Гарри, смущённо улыбаясь. Он рисует крестик на сердце, потом берёт Луи за руку. — Я обещаю.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
 **Август 2024**  
  
На пятый день рождения Луны они строят для неё домик на дереве. Луи изучает чертежи, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно, но быстро сдаётся, как только осознаёт весь масштаб работы. Для домика требуется знание математики и много терпения, которого у них нет. Хотя после они самостоятельно красят его в розовый цвет.  
  
Забавно, что они, возможно, проводят там больше времени, чем их дочь. Они ждут, пока она уснёт, а потом взбираются наверх с бутылкой вина и какой-нибудь пластинкой. На данный момент играет альбом «Arcade Fire».  
  
Гарри ставит бокал и ложится на спину, положив голову между бицепсом Луи и его плечом.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что жизнь никогда не замедлится?  
  
Луи, будучи уже в лёгкой дрёме, лениво открывает глаза.  
  
— Ты этого хочешь?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри. — Мне так не кажется.  
  
Луи громко зевает.  
  
— Я думаю, чем старше мы становимся, тем более занятыми становимся.  
  
— Меня это устраивает, а тебя?  
  
— Меня тоже, пока ты рядом.  
  
Гарри усмехается.   
  
— Тогда прыгни в вулкан со мной.  
  
— Выбери, какой понравится, и мы в нём искупаемся.  
  
Гарри смеётся, хлопая Луи по груди рукой.  
  
— Сегодня твоя мама спросила меня, есть ли у нас проблемы с Луной.  
  
— Тебе не понравилось, что она назвала тебя старым? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Мы и есть старые — отвечает Гарри. — Мне не нравится идея того, что мы можем притормозить. Потому что это неправда. Думаю, именно этого от нас и ждут. Когда тебе за тридцать, все ждут, что ты остепенишься.  
  
— Я бы не назвал нас спокойными.  
  
— Я тоже. У нас стабильная жизнь, но в половине случаев это сумасшествие. Не так страшно, как десять лет назад. Но время от времени что-то сходит с рельсов, и мы с этим справляемся. Мы делаем это хорошо, — Гарри прослеживает ответную улыбку Луи сначала взглядом, потом большим пальцем. — Мы не из тех, кто замедляется, — говорит он. — Когда нам исполнится шестьдесят, я буду чувствовать себя молодо рядом с тобой.  
  
Луи целует большой палец Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю, — говорит он. — Это твой способ сказать мне, что ты хочешь ещё одного ребёнка?  
  
Гарри перекатывается на спину, закрывая глаза рукой. Они оба смеются и смеются, будучи немного навеселе, и, возможно, они достаточно громкие, чтобы разбудить соседей. Луи наклоняется к Гарри, целуя его в промежутках между хихиканьем и фырканьем.  
  
— Посмотри на нас в этом домике на дереве, — говорит Луи, оставляя яркий засос на ключице Гарри. — Я прекрасно сюда смог залезть, — и не важно, что домик на дереве сделан для ребёнка, и почти каждый мог легко забраться в него. Луи обхватывает Гарри ногами за талию. — Не думай, что мы вообще замедляемся.  
  
— Хорошо, — Гарри широко улыбается, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках. — Потому что я думаю, что нам нужно завести ещё одного ребёнка.  
  
Луи открыто изучает его, оценивая уровень решимости и пылкости. Это не занимает много времени.  
  
— Мы можем попробовать заняться усыновлением, — говорит он.  
  
— Определённо, — отвечает Гарри. — Мы должны попробовать.  
  
 ****

†

 ****  
  
 **Апрель 2025**  
  
— Луна опять решила надеть футболку «The Wonderlands», — жалуется Гарри. — Как ни пытался, я не смог её переспорить.  
  
— Немного безвкусно, — улыбаясь, отвечает Энди, — но сделаем ей поблажку, ей же всего пять, — она надевает четвёртое из шести колец на указательный палец. — Мне просто не нравятся футболки с моим лицом, понимаешь? Самые крутые группы никогда не помещают свои лица на футболки.  
  
— Никогда не говори об этом Луи, — предупреждает её Гарри.  
  
— «One Direction» — исключение из правил, — возражает Энди, поворачиваясь к туалетному столику с зеркалом, обрамлённым лампочками, и уставленному букетами от родных и друзей. Пионы принадлежат ему.  
  
Она проводит руками по коротким тёмным волосам. Серебряный цвет постепенно сменился блондом и изменился на практически чёрный. Пять месяцев спустя она всё отрезала и начала снова. Гарри давно перестал задавать вопросы, но он доволен тем, что сейчас она шатенка.  
  
— У Луны в комнате полно плакатов, — говорит Гарри. — Ваши с Луи лица повсюду.  
  
— Ты специально покупаешь их для неё.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами в ответ.  
  
— Ничего не могу поделать, — у Луны глаза и губы Луи, отчего Гарри ни в чём не может ей отказать. — Она, кстати, начинает влиять и на Питера. Само собой разумеется, они оба обожают тебя.  
  
— Я их тоже очень люблю, — отвечает Энди, поворачиваясь к Гарри лицом. — Я хорошо выгляжу? — она показывает на укороченный топ и чёрные джинсы с высокой талией. — Не переборщила?  
  
— Ты похожа на девушку, чей сингл разрывает чарты, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Наш сингл, — поправляет она его.  
  
Гарри борется с желанием закатить глаза или отпустить самоуничижительную шуточку, но она права. После долгих лет уговоров он наконец согласился спеть для всего мира. В конце концов, именно рассуждения Энди убедили его в этом. Песня принадлежала Кэсси, и Кэсси хотела бы, чтобы он спел её вместе с их дочерью.  
  
Весь процесс оказался гораздо менее сложным, чем он ожидал. Они с Энди и Луи просто засели в домашней студии и не уходили, пока трек не был записан. Энди пела, Гарри ей вторил, и их голоса звучали вместе так плавно, как звучали голоса его и Кэсси, его и Энди, когда они практиковались в своей крошечной квартирке.   
  
Они взяли по последней ноте, отрывая дрожащие пальцы от гитарных струн. Луи доиграл последний аккорд, опустил руки на колени и посмотрел на них обоих шокированным взглядом.  
  
— Это чертовски невероятно, — произнёс он. Гарри в ответ закатил глаза, потому что он был прав.  
  
— И последнее, — говорит Энди, подходя к шкафу в дальнем конце комнаты. Она роется там и поворачивается, держа бутылку «Дона Хулио» и два бокала.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, да! — смеясь, отвечает Гарри. — Давай её сюда!  
  
Он откупоривает бутылку, наполняет бокалы текилой и они поднимают их.  
  
— За рок-н-ролл.  
  
Она громко смеётся, чокаясь с ним своим бокалом. Они делают по глотку и оба чуть морщатся от резкого вкуса напитка. Энди пожимает плечами и внимательно смотрит на него. Это счастливый взгляд. Он нежно обхватывает её лицо ладонями.  
  
— Ты великолепна, — говорит он. — Играй от всего сердца.  
  
— Бз-з, ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Энди, на что Гарри хихикает в ответ.  
  
— Нет, ты больше не моя маленькая Пчёлка.  
  
Она тянется к ожерелью, спрятанному под майкой, и вытаскивает кулон пчелы.  
  
— Подумай ещё раз.  
  
Гарри сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он пообещал себе, что не будет плакать, значит не будет. Вместо этого он тянет её на себя, и они крепко друг друга обнимают, когда раздаётся стук в дверь её гримёрки. Он прижимается губами к её кудрявой макушке и отпускает.  
  
Энди выходит в коридор, Гарри следует за ней. Она принимает свой Les Paul от техника, перебрасывая ремень через плечо, и снова смотрит на Гарри, пока стилист поправляет ей макияж. А затем они оказываются вне поля зрения друг друга, поскольку Гарри направляется в VIP-зону, где ждёт остальная часть их семьи.  
  
Луи стоит рядом со своей мамой и сёстрами, держа на руках Луну и Питера.  
  
— Она в порядке? — спрашивает он.  
  
Гарри забирает Питера у мужа, свободной рукой приобнимая Луи за плечо.  
  
— Она прекрасна.  
  
Когда гаснет свет, зал буквально взрывается от криков фанатов. Прожекторы мигают и вспыхивают розовым и белым, и Энди появляется, казалось бы, из ниоткуда. Она широко улыбается и бежит к передней части сцены. Добравшись до микрофона, она оглушающе кричит, а её барабанщик ударяет по тарелкам. Её пальцы скользят по струнам гитары, пока она исполняет горячую электронную песню. Она раскачивается из стороны в сторону, и Луна на руках у Луи делает то же самое. Она кричит, когда Энди кричит. В первый раз, когда она это делает, они с Луи смеются. Во второй раз они присоединяются.  
  
Энди замедляется в середине концерта, меняя Les Paul на акустическую Gibson.  
  
— Спасибо за то, что вы здесь в лучшую ночь в моей жизни, — говорит она, тихо перебирая струны. — Со мной здесь моя семья и друзья. И вы все. Огромное спасибо.  
  
Она смотрит в сторону VIP-зоны, начиная играть первые ноты. Улыбка Гарри становится шире, когда он узнаёт аккорды, и Энди улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Это мой новый сингл, — громко объявляет она. — Эта песня была написана моей матерью.  
  
Он видит Кэсси, когда она начинает петь. Но не так, как Элис много лет назад. Когда он смотрит на Энди слишком долго или когда её каштановые волосы пылают красным на солнце. Он видит её неосязаемым, бестелесным образом. В том месте, где прожекторы встречаются с темнотой, где одна нота заканчивается, а другая начинается.   
  
Он видит её иногда между вдохом и выдохом Луи в тишине их спальни, и в том, как Луна и Питер божественны и коварны.  
  
Каждое мгновение имеет склонность к удивлению. Кэсси научила его этому.  
  
Ему просто потребовалось время, чтобы это понять.  
  
 ****

†

****  
  
_«В смирении изумления я начинаю слышать песню в раздоре. В этом ужасающем компромиссе между тем, что я знаю, и тем, чего я не знаю, я разжимаю кулаки и сдаюсь. Я нахожусь в напряжении между властью и бессилием, между тем, что есть, и тем, что будет. Как струна гитары, которая может петь только тогда, когда она находится под напряжением — вот, где рождается лучший из всех нас. Наш жизненный путь — это узкая река, которая течёт между горами хаоса и контроля, предопределения и свободы воли. Я заставляю себя отпустить камыши на берегу реки и течь в пространстве между сном и действием, между тем, что я контролирую, и тем, что я не контролирую. Это то, где происходит жизнь, — где отношения начинаются и заканчиваются, где империи преуспевают или встречают свой конец. Это глубокие воды: славное ужасное пространство между миражом и фактами, между пробуждением и сном. Это место, где мы живём, и где рождается наша песня. Где-то между хаосом и контролем — страна чудес».  
  
(с) Джон Форман_


End file.
